Goldilocks
by Nutty Fruitcake
Summary: The story begins eighteen months after Aizen's imprisonment. Shinji is now free of worries, but why does life seem so boring? As though he weren't backwards enough, his entire life is about to be flipped upside down by one dramatic, whiny, and insecure girl: Marise Asahina. His first true love? Rated M for Shinji's mouth, violence, and lemons in the future. Shinji x Marise, my OC.
1. Caught Off Guard

**Before you begin reading, here are some things to know:**

1. This story takes place 18 months after Aizen's defeat.  
>2. There will be <em>heavy<em> spoilers for the Lost Substitue Shinigami arc, which includes new characters/powers/plot being revealed.  
>3. This fic is rated M for violence, strong language, and lemons in the future.<br>4. In this story you'll later discover that the appearance of all the Visored will slightly be changed; this is my take on how they would look after eighteen months. (Like how Orihime, Rukia, etc. changed in appearance.)  
>5. On my profile you can check for updates, polls, and see drawings of Marise on DeviantArt. (She now even has her own fan club!) So check them out some time.<br>6. Updates are kind of slow, but I like to think the chapters are long.  
>7. THIS HAS SOME CRAZY SHIT IN IT. No seriously. The summary was not lying to you. Mari saysdoes some of the _strangest_ things, so of her many nicknames, "crackhead" is very fitting.

I think that's about it. Enjoy, and leave me a review if you'd like. ^_^

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo / **_**Goldilocks**_** and OCs © Nutty Fruitcake**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Caught Off Guard<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls**

"_W-what is this Mama?" the small girl whimpered, holding out her arms to her mother. She was taken in and snuggled against the security and comfort her mother provided._

"_It's a gift," she whispered, stroking her daughter's hair._

_"B-but I don't want it…" the girl with golden curls sobbed, tears streaming down her plump, rosy cheeks._

"_Shh, shh," her mother said softly. "Just imagine it being a fairy tale. It's just a fairy tale…just a…"_

Marise looked into the mirror, her shining blue eyes hazy, as though she were in a trance, transported to a different time. Her soft hand reached out to touch the mirror, but then pulled back again. She could barely see herself, barely see things that were real.

It was all just a fairy tale to her. A dream.

She took her red ribbon that sat on top of the dresser and tied it under her white-collar shirt, preparing to go to school. Her arms went through her gray jacket and she lifted her golden curls over it. She ran a brush through it, and thought about how it was these curls that everyone admired, that she herself cherished.

It wasn't common to find someone in Japan with naturally golden-blonde hair, and Mari was very proud of it, and treated it like a treasure. Of course, she wasn't fully Japanese, and had her French mother, Lucille, to thank for the majority of her looks; some actually confused her for not being Japanese at all, but for being American or from some other Western country.

"Mari, hurry up and come down or you'll be late!" called her mother in French from downstairs.

Marise sighed and closed her eyes, wishing that she could just go back to bed. She went over to her bed and sat down, then put on her knee-length white socks and brown lace-up boots that came just under her knee. It seemed like just yesterday that the Asahina family moved to Karakura Town, but it had already been three years...she couldn't believe how time flew. And not this was her senior year, the last year of high school...next year she would be going off to college.

She flew down the long-winding, spiral stairs, with the magnificent chandelier hanging in the middle and went into the kitchen. She paused and stared when she saw a spirit, a man in his forties looming over her mother's shoulder, watching her fry some eggs in a skillet. Marise took some salt and threw it over her mother's shoulder, and the spirit immediately disappeared.

"Mari!" Lucy scolded. "Did you have to go and waste that salt? Now I have to vacuum the kitchen floor! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"But Mama!" Mari protested. "It's to ward off spirits! It really does work!"

Her mother rolled her eyes, and took the bread out of the toaster. "You believe every superstition, don't you?"

"Hmph! Only because they're all true!" She grabbed the toast from her mother and took a bite, and bid goodbye with her mouth full.

"Don't forget to take Taro after school—! Oh, she's already gone! Honestly, that girl could at least stay and hear what her mother has to tell her…" she sighed, and placed the plate of scrambled eggs on the table in front of her husband. "I swear, nobody ever listens to me!"

Soichiro looked up from his paper. "Hmm? You say something, honey?"

Lucille took the paper from him, rolled it up, and whacked him on the head.

* * *

><p>Hirako Shinji walked along the sidewalk, with his hands deep in his pockets and his head in the clouds. He was dubbed the errand boy and today was sent out to buy some milk, but his thoughts had sidetracked him, and he found himself nearing Karakura High. His dull brown eyes turned vibrant in seeing Inoue Orihime walking toward him.<p>

"Oi, Orihime-chan!" he greeted.

Orihime slowed down, and stopped in front of him. She cocked her pretty head to the side, and asked, "Hirako-kun…? Is that you?" Shinji nodded. "Wow! How long has it been, more than a year?"

"Yeah, seems like it." He then grinned. "And here I thought ya couldn't get any cuter. Ya look even better without yer hair clips."

Orihime smiled at him, running her fingers through her silky red hair, which no longer had the blue flower clips she always wore. "Thanks! I see you've gone through a change as well."

Shinji smiled wryly, his hand absentmindedly going to hair, which had now grown a little past his shoulders. His attire, however, always remained the same, gray wool slacks and a light blue collared shirt with a silk tie. "Yeah, decided another change was needed."

She smiled again, this time, with a little sadness. "We change when we want to forget."

"Ain't that the truth. So, how have you and the others been holdin' up? How's Ichigo?"

Orihime pushed her hair back, and looked away. "Um…okay, I guess. He seems troubled."

"Ain't he always?"

"Well, anyways, how are you doing? And Hachi? Is he doing okay? I should really come and visit sometime, I can always bring you guys bread!"

Shinji shrugged. "We're doin' alright. Bored as hell though."

Orihime faked a shocked face. "No…not you! Who is your first love this time?"

"Now, Orihime-chan, ya know ya will always be my first love."

At that she laughed, soft and sweet. "Well, if you're really so bored, why don't you come back to school?"

Shinji's face turned sour. "I ain't that bored. I sure as hell don't wanna live through that again. Ya just got out?" he asked, eying her uniform.

"Mhm, yes, I'm just about to head over to my after school job. It was really nice seeing you again! And Shinji," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder, leaning forward, "I truly hope that one day, you find your true love."

Shinji just gave a small smile and squeezed her hand. "I always thought ya were too damn good for Ichigo. It's a shame that ya love him."

Orihime shrugged. "I guess I just can't control my heart. I'll see you later!"

Shinji turned around, and cupping his hand around his mouth, yelled, "Well if ya ever get control of yer heart, ya know where to find me!" A laugh receded in the distance, and Shinji chuckled, though it was bitter.

* * *

><p>Though the last bell had rung, signaling the end of the day, Marise was on the roof of the school, the soft wind whispering and running over her clothes and face. She placed her hand around the diamond-chained fence, and looked down at the green area where students had just eaten lunch a few hours earlier. Mari remembered when she had come up here to see Orihime and her many friends gathered around the oak tree, eating their lunches. Mari always ate alone, even though Orihime would often urge her to come and sit with her and the others, she would always refuse. She'd hate herself if she accepted, as Mari could never accept another person's sympathy. No…she would only accept her own.<p>

Mari squinted, her head tilted to the side. She could almost clearly imagine another girl sitting there, though this one had raven black hair, skin as white as snow, and eyes the color of the amethyst jewel. It was Kuchiki Rukia. Marise hadn't seen the petite girl in more than a year; it was as if she had suddenly disappeared. And what was even stranger was that no one seemed to remember that she had even existed, which baffled Mari. There was obviously something peculiar about it, but what could Mari do? She might as well just leave it alone, as it had nothing to do with her anyway, and she didn't want to be dragged into any unwanted situation.

"Heya, Mari-muffin."

Marise's eyes widened with fear, and she shivered, looking around. _Who said that?_ She looked in front of her, and her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. In front of her was her childhood friend, Shiraishi Naoki, though he wasn't a child anymore.

"N-naoki?" she whispered, trying to reach out, though the fence blocked her from doing so. She pulled back, and shaking her head, said, "No…you're not here. You're not real. You're just…just apart of my imagination…" She took steps back, and gasped again in seeing another friend, Honovi, right next to her.

"Hello there, Bitter Doll," the girl with long, silky raven hair said, with a seductive smile, her cat green eyes sparkling.

Marise pressed her hands to her eyes, and turned away. When she took them away, she saw that her friends were no longer there. With a hand holding her other arm, she again looked across at the trees before her, and allowed the wind to caress her.

_It was stupid of me to believe that my friends were actually here. What a fairy tale…_

Shinji now saw the school in view, and looked at it, memories of his days there flooding his mind. _Hmm…wind sure is pickin' up. _He stopped in his tracks, and looked up, squinting. He saw a girl standing on the roof of the school, and with the wind blowing she could have almost appeared to be a ghost.

His eyes widened with curiosity when the wind lifted up her skirt, revealing her plain white underwear. Mari's eyes met his and her face turned bright red, and her jaw dropped, as she tried to hold her skirt down.

_T-that pervert looked up my skirt! _She shrieked when she felt herself being pushed, and looked behind to see Honovi with a twisted, wicked grin on her face.

Shinji was now running and held up his arms to catch the girl with golden locks, but she instead landed right on his face. She shrieked again, this time with much embarrassment, when she realized that she had landed with her womanhood pressed up against the stranger's face. Mari quickly got off of him, so quickly that Shinji didn't even have enough time to process the position she was in.

Shinji got up and Mari just inched herself further away from him, crying, "P-pervert!"

"Wha…? Yer the one who landed yer ass on my face!"

"I didn't mean to! And you looked up my skirt!"

"Only 'cause the wind blew it up! Who wouldn't?"

"A decent, moral, civilized person wouldn't, that's who! You're a Yankī pervert!"

Shinji stood up, brushing his sleek gray wool pants. He went over and tried to help Marise up, but she just slapped his hands away. "Now wait just a sec, why tha hell do ya think I'm a Yankī?"

Mari stood up, and brushed off her skirt, and poked a finger at his chest. "I'll tell you why! First off, only someone with a foul background would talk the way you do! Secondly, what kind of man grows out their hair to be that long?"

_Ya should've seen my hair a hundred and ten years back, kid._

"And I'm sure it's not naturally blond either, you must have dyed it! That's what gangsters do! And finally," She put her fingers in his mouth and pulled out his tongue, "what kind of decent person would pierce their tongue? That's so vulgar!"

"Whawt kind uf decent pewson wuld pull out a guy's tung?" Shinji asked, with his tongue still pulled out. Marise let go and pulled a tissue out from her pocket, wiping her fingers on it.

"Well, I wonder if the rest of ya tastes as good as yer fingers," he said smoothly, taking her hand and licking her index finger. That earned him a slap in the face. "Ow! What tha hell did ya do that for?" He grabbed her hand before she was about to slap him again, and Marise pulled out something from her bag with her other hand and sprayed it into Shinji's eyes. He immediately let go, and pressed his palm to his eyes, crying in agony.

Mari looked to see that she had sprayed him with black spray paint. "Oops! That was supposed to be mace."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Marise frantically looked around to see that people were staring, and she quickly took Shinji's head and pressed his face to her breast, trying to quiet him. "Shh! You're embarrassing me, stop yelling already!"

Shinji flailed his arms, and Mari realized that he couldn't breathe, letting him go. He gasped for air, and said, "Jesus, I've only known ya for two minutes and I think I'm already past second base!"

"I knew it! You are a pervert!"

"No, I'm a man." _Though they're kinda the same thing._

"You're a creep!"

"I'm just yer normal, handsome guy…"

"I hope you get arrested!"

"Yer bein' real bitchy ta me, do ya know that?"

"Again with your vulgar language! So crude!"

Shinji just rolled his eyes. He then caught a glance at the girl, and felt his heart stop for a moment. She was…beautiful. Marise looked away from him, blushing and fiddling with the ends of her skirt. Shinji felt like he was looking at the embodiment of a beach in a person…her skin was white like the sand, her hair was as golden as the sun, he felt like he was looking into the deep blue ocean when he looked into her eyes…this girl completely caught him off guard.

"Stop staring at me! You have absolutely no manners, do you?"

Shinji grinned. "Ain't it only natural for me to stare at a pretty girl?"

Marise crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Hmph! Don't think you can sway me with your horrible pick-up lines!"

Shinji wiped his eyes, and saw that there was a trail of black paint on his hands. "Now look what ya did, I must look like a goddamn freak."

"You look like one even without it!"

"I'm gonna kill you."

"That's illegal!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know." He walked up to her, and she fearfully took a few steps back, her hands clutching her bag. Shinji reached out and touched one of her golden curls, and said softly, "What's yer name, eh, Goldilocks?"

"Goldilocks! How dare you already nickname me! We're not close!"

"We could be," he smirked, with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "C'mon, love, tell me yer name."

"Never!"

"I'm Hirako Shinji."

"I don't care!"

"Boy, yer a stubborn ass, aren't 'cha?"

"And you're a Yankī pervert!"

"C'mon now, sweetie, I just wanna know."

"Stop calling me those mushy little pet names! I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Ya could be."

"I wouldn't want to be!"

"Then lemme guess. Is yer name…Hitomi? Natsumi? Asami?"

"No, no, and no!" She puffed out her cheeks in anger, and tried to look intimidating, but her look only made Shinji laugh. "My name," she said haughtily, crossing her arms, "is Hirano Aya."

"Yer shittin' me."

"Nope, it's the truth."

"Ya fuckin' liar."

"What?" she asked innocently. "What's wrong with that name?"

Shinji leaned closer until his nose barely brushed hers. "Why don't ya tell me yer real name?" he snarled.

"Oneeeee-chaaan!"

Marise turned around to see her five-year old brother, Taro, run up the sidewalk toward them. He was panting as he ran, his short legs already getting tired, and his shaggy light brown hair falling over his chocolate eyes. Behind him was her other brother, younger by only three years, Ryunosuke, who wore a long trench coat enough though the weather was warm, and his black hair was sleek as always, and his navy blue eyes dull.

"What is it Taro?" Mari asked, leaning down, placing her hands on her legs. She then quickly stood erect and pulled her skirt down when she realized that Shinji was behind her, and was most likely trying to take another peek at her underwear.

He panted, "Onee-chan, I thought we were going to go to the candy store…you promised you'd take me after school today!"

Mari waved her hand at him dismissively, and pointed to Shinji. "Taro, can't you see that I'm dealing with this pervert? It's up to me to deliver justice, and ensure that every woman is safe from the clutches of evil, lecherous men! I, Asahina Marise, will fight for all these women and defend our honor! I—!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, Sailor Moon," Shinji muttered, scratching behind his ear. "So, yer name's Marise, eh? That's a weird name. I'll just call ya Mari-chan. Or Goldilocks."

"How dare you interrupt me!" Mari screeched. "And leave off the '-chan!' Or even better, don't call me by my first name at all! You can call me Asahina-san, if you wish."

"What tha hell!"

Mari opened her mouth to scold his language when she froze in fear, in hearing a shrill, terrifying roar from behind her. Taro and Ryu froze, also feeling it, and Shinji's face turned from annoyed to serious. Mari was tempted to turn around, but she knew that if she did Shinji would notice, and she definitely didn't want him to be suspicious of her, as that would only incite more curiosity and questions, more than she was willing to take.

She grabbed Taro and Ryu's hands, and quickly pulled them along. "Run!" she hissed to them, and she began to pick up the pace. Taro struggled to keep up, but couldn't do so, and so Mari just took him in his arms, letting go of Ryu's hand, as they all began to run.

"Tch. Guess they're in a hurry to buy some candy." Though Shinji knew better, and could see the changed expression on Mari's face when she heard the Hollow's roar. Her face gave everything away…

Shinji looked in the direction of where the Hollow was, and contemplated as to whether or not he should go over there. Shrugging, he decided to defeat the Hollow, as he hadn't donned his mask or even used his Zanpakutō in weeks.

It's been eighteen months…a year and a half…however many minutes and seconds had gone by since the defeat of Aizen Sōsuke, the man who had ruined his and his comrades' lives. He would never forgive that man, and even having him rot in a prison for twenty thousand years couldn't make the pain or memories disappear.

But then Shinji thought of the girl with golden locks, the "Goldilocks," and he realized that in those moments he felt no bitterness, no pain, only…happiness? Bliss? Hirako Shinji always kept a sinister smile on his face and a hole in his heart, but when he was with Asahina Marise…for those brief moments, that hole was filled.

He didn't know what it meant, but what he did know was that he couldn't just leave the feeling alone, the tugging at his heart, the curiosity that sat in his mind…

He wanted to know more of Asahina Marise.

* * *

><p>"Onee-san," Ryu panted, his face even paler than it normally was, "Can we stop running now…?"<p>

Marise stopped and said, "Yeah…I think we're far enough from it now." She put Taro down, and he led them toward the candy store.

On their way there they passed the Kurosaki twins, Yuzu and Karin.

"Hi, Asahina-kun!" Yuzu exclaimed, waving at Ryu. Karin just gave a curt nod.

Mari sneaked a glance at Ryu and had she not been his sister, she wouldn't have noticed the faintest, slightest, tiniest taint of pink on his pale cheeks. She grinned inwardly, and proceeded to tease him about it after they had passed the twins.

"Ho, ho, ho," Mari began, "Does my little brother like the sweet Yuzu? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge?" She winked and nudged him in the chest with her elbow.

Ryu looked uncomfortable. "N-no, you're mistaken. I…Yuzu…she's just nice to me, that's all."

"I can't have my little brother be shy of women! This," she said, pounding her fist in her hand, "is unacceptable! Ryunosuke, as your older sister I will teach you the tricks and secrets of amour!"

Ryu wasn't convinced. "I doubt, onee-san, that you're a mastermind of love."

Marise's jaw dropped in shock. "Wha…why would you say that?"

"If you really did know the secrets to love you would have a steady boyfriend and not a thousand ex-boyfriends."

Mari, imitating an Italian accent, replied, "Why you criticize, brother? It wasn't me, it was them! Now," she said, throwing her arm around his shoulder, "you just leave this love dilemma to your beautiful, wonderful, talented, and perfect sister!" She laughed, as though what she had said wasn't only true, but the funniest thing in the world.

Ryu rolled his eyes, used to his sister's vanity. "I wish I had one like that."

Marise pulled on his ear. "What did you say, you little brat?"

"Ow, nothing onee-san! Sorry!"

"Hmph, that's what I thought you didn't say." She felt her baby brother tug on her hand, and saw him pointing, a huge smile on his adorable face.

"Onee-chan, onee-chan! There it is! There's the candy store!"

It was a modest structure made completely out of wood, unlike any candy store Mari had ever seen, and she was a bit skeptical. It was a little secluded, and behind it was a large forest, dim and intimidating. Mari bit the soft flesh of her bottom lip. "Taro…" she began, but the little boy had already run ahead to the door.

He stopped when a man stepped out, wearing a green shirt, pants, and wooden sandals. His face was mostly hidden by the green and white striped bucket hap over his floppy pale yellow hair, and he held a fan that covered most of his face, except for his intelligent gray eyes.

Marise stopped and was about to take a step back, her countenance uncertain. The man slowly pulled his fan down, revealing his face, where he broke out into a large smile.

"Hello there, customers!" he said cheerfully. "My name is Urahara Kisuke. What can I do for you?"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Lost? Just Look

**Author's Note: **I really don't have much to say, I'm just putting this random AN because those little buttons on the far right mess up with the centering of the chapter title. Oh, how I hate you button thingies! I don't use any of you! Yes, I am one of those people who has a passionate dislike for Facebook, don't have an account, and hopefully I never will. I hope you enjoy reading this! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Lost? Just Look<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Time After Time" by Quietdrive**

Mari looked at the man with uncertainty and bent down, whispering in Taro's ear, "Are you…sure this is the right place? Is it even a candy store…?"

He looked up at her with his innocent brown eyes. "Of course onee-chan! I come here all the time to get candy!"

At this Urahara raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry? I've…never seen you here before, little boy. I think you might have this place mistaken for someplace else."

"No, he's got it right, Kisuke."

He turned around to see Yoruichi lean against the frame of the door, her arms crossed and a mischievous smirk on her face. Mari stared at her with wide eyes at the peculiarity of her silky purple hair and large, round yellow eyes. _Hmph! How come she's so pretty?_

"Yoru-chan!" Taro exclaimed, running to her, where he wrapped his arms around her leg. Yoruichi just chuckled and patted him on the head. She turned to Kisuke and said, "He comes by here and I give him candy. Is there a problem?"

Kisuke's jaw dropped. "Yoruichi-san! You can't just let customers in when I'm not around! It completely defeats the purpose of me owning this place! You make it look like I don't know what goes on around my shop."

"Apparently, you _don't_ know what goes on around your shop," Marise said. _How typical, an incompetent man running his cheap little shop!_

The blonde haired man just raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. He then looked at Yoruichi, and just from one look, he deeply sighed. "Alright, alright…I guess they can go inside…but don't touch anything!" he added, when they hurried inside.

Marise went after Taro and whispered, "Taro, let's hurry up, because I don't like this place at all. And," she raised her voice, "I think that man over there is some kind of pervert!"

"I heard that," he muttered.

"Good! I've got my eye on you, buster!"

"'Buster?' Who says that anymore?"

Her face turned red with rage. "I do, that's who!" she scowled, and went to the back of the store, eying all of the little trinkets, uninterested by what she saw. _This place is as cheap on the inside as it looks on the out…_ Marise neared one of the windows out looking the dark forest behind, and stopped, eyes wide with fear, when she again heard the howl of a Hollow. She turned her head to the window, but couldn't see much. _Is that where it is?_ She frantically turned around, looking at her two younger brothers, who were enraptured by the things they saw, and she silently prayed they would hurry up so that they could leave.

Yoruichi gave Kisuke a look, but he just shrugged, and mouthed, 'Someone else is taking care of it.'

"Onee-chan!" Taro exclaimed, running to her, pulling on her skirt. She looked down to see he was holding an item that looked like a Pez dispenser. "What does this say?"

She took it from him and frowned. "Pupples."

"I want that one!"

Mari strolled up to Kisuke and asked him how much it was. Laughing nervously, Kisuke quickly took the _Soul Candy_ away and said it wasn't on sale.

She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. "If it's not for sale, then why in the world do you have it on the shelves, dummy?" she snapped.

"I-I told you this wasn't the place you were looking for! Jinta! Ururu! Please show these customers out, will you?"

From behind a paper door, two figures emerged, apparently siblings. The boy looked to be about the Kurosaki sisters' age, bordering the stage of puberty, at an average height, with fiery red hair that flopped around his face, and angry little eyes. The girl, Ururu, looked as melancholic as Ryu, with her bluish-black hair held in two long pigtails that drooped over her shoulders, and deep blue eyes that always seemed cast down.

Mari stomped her foot on the ground. "We're not going until we get what we came here for!"

"But just a few minutes ago you were telling us to hurry it up," Ryunosuke mumbled.

She turned to him. "Well, I'm not going to be forced out of here by some Yankī who doesn't even know how to run a business and who is rude to his customers! Taro, take as long as you need to, and Ryu…why don't you just go and stare at the wall or something if you're so gosh darn bored?"

"Are we…still needed?" asked Ururu, in her small voice.

Kisuke looked at her with a nervous smile. "Uh…I guess…not anymore. Seems these people aren't going to leave!" His expression then changed to a genuine smile as he waved his fan over his face. "In that case, allow me to give you a tour!"

Marise rolled her eyes, seeing that the shop was barely bigger than her bedroom, but Taro clapped delightedly, holding Yoruichi's hand. Mari felt that something was different from these people, as one normally doesn't find someone with purple hair unless they dyed it, and this woman surely didn't look like she dyed her hair. And the items in the store were also…strange; as if when she picked one up she could feel something from it, something…different. It annoyed her yet piqued her interest as well, which annoyed her.

Throughout the entire 'tour,' Marise remained bored, with her arms crossed and dramatically yawning at everything Kisuke showed to them. However, when he had come to a particular item, Mari raised her eyebrows.

"A dream catcher? Does it really work?" she asked, remembering that her Native American friend, Honovi, owned one.

"But of course! Any nightmare you may have, just hang this over your bed at night, and by the next morning, ta da! No more nightmares!"

Ryu rolled his eyes. "Come on, onee-san, you don't really believe that this will work, do you? This guy is just a con artist." Kisuke frowned at this. He's not a con artist! He's just a handsome man trying to run a business! What was so wrong about that?

"Well, even so," Mari said haughtily, "Honovi told me that these really work, so I'm taking one!"

"She believes in every superstition," Ryu muttered to Yoruichi and Kisuke, as a means of explanation. Yoruichi raised her eyebrows at this, her face slowly breaking out into a strange smile, and excused herself to the restroom. Kisuke eyed her with a look of disapproval, but she swiftly avoided his gaze with an impish grin.

Taro had taken Kisuke by the hand and led him to the glass display where an assortment of candy laid, and Ryu took this opportunity to speak with his sister, who was examining the dream catcher.

"Onee-san," he said under his breath, "Out there…there are…"

"Hush, Ryunosuke."

"But, onee-san!"

"I said hush!" she scolded. "Don't you think I know what's out there? If you're really so worried we'll leave in a minute, but for now…just go stare at the wall again!"

He angrily sighed, and went over to the corner, and sat down sulkily, hiding his face in his arms, his knees pulled up to his chest. _Maybe she likes the thrill of putting her blood in danger…_

She looked at him, her blue eyes sad. _Don't you think I can protect you?_

The two hadn't even noticed that Kisuke had been watching from the corner of his eyes, and from his sharp ears had heard every word of it. He smiled, congratulating himself in his quick wit in that his assumption of this peculiar family was correct.

His smile then turned into a frown when he heard the wracking of chainsaws from next door of the shop. He grumbled in his mind, and silently cursed the people who were causing the ruckus. Kisuke then turned around in confusion when he heard screaming…that was coming from inside his own shop!

Ryunosuke wailed in agony, his hands immediately going to his head to try and block out the sound. He bent over and fell against one of the shelves, knocking over some of the items.

"Ryu!" Mari cried. "What's wrong?" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him gently, but he continued to yell. By now Taro had whimpered and retreated into the back room where Jinta and Ururu were.

Kisuke rushed over and bent down to see what was wrong, and ignored the dirty look Marise had given him. Mari again asked her brother what was wrong, but even if she had screamed it, no one could hear it over the wailing of the chainsaws and Ryu.

After a few moments the sound had subsided, and with it, Ryu's scream, as he now began to breathe heavily, his face pale and beads of sweat forming at his forehead, his sleek black hair damp, clinging to his face and neck.

"Are you okay?" asked Mari softly, her hand on his shoulder. He just gulped and nodded, his eyes closed. _T-they were…cutting down those trees…I could feel every bit of pain they felt…why? Why couldn't it have been me?_

"What happened, Ryu?" Kisuke asked.

Mari again shot him a furious look. "Don't talk to him like he's your friend! Just leave us alone! We're leaving!" She abruptly got up and headed for the door, but shrieked when she saw that there was a black cat blocking her way.

"Goodness," Kisuke mumbled, rubbing his head. "Any more of this commotion and I just might go deaf! Now what is your dilemma, huh?"

"W-w-why…do you have a black cat in here?"

Kisuke looked over and glared at Yoruichi, but the cat just purred delightedly, and walked over and rubbed its soft fur against Marise's leg.

Mari shrieked again and backed away, knocking into a shelf, where a small mirror fell on the floor and shattered. She screamed, "Oh no, now I have seven years of bad luck!"

Kisuke quickly picked up Yoruichi and said to Mari, "Alright, alright! I've got the cat right here, see? Now, I'm just gonna throw her into this room. See? Everything's just fine. So calm down, before you break any more of my merchandise!"

"Don't you dare put the blame on me you boogerface! We're leaving. Now! Taro!" she called out, though nothing came out of the room. "Where is he…?"

"Yoruichi-san! Bring out the little boy!"

Yoruichi poked her head out and said, "Hmm? He's not in here, Kisuke."

"What?" Marise pushed past her, with Ryu right behind her. She saw the two kids from before, and a tall, burly man with a mustache and glasses, who didn't look very friendly. She looked around and saw that another sliding paper door was partially open, that seemed to lead outside. With her eyes wide with fear, she pushed it open and winced, seeing the dark forest in front of her.

"He…he must be in there!" Without thinking, Mari rushed into the forest.

Kisuke burst through and yelled, "Wait, miss! Don't go in there!" _I still sense the Hollows!_

However, Marise paid him no attention and continued running, trying her hardest to see past all of the foliage and darkness that surrounded her. She saw a clearing up ahead where there was a little light, and headed toward it. "Oh, I think I see him, Ryu!"

She was correct in that she saw him, but her face turned into an expression of horror when she saw that he wasn't alone…there were gargantuan black monsters towering over him, as he shook in fear. She was also unhappy to see that familiar shoulder-length hair and unmistakable tongue piercing. Her eyes went to the object in his hand, a long, gleaming, silver sword that was held up, prepared for battle.

"TARO!" she screamed. The little boy looked up, and cried his sister's name, but not before he shrieked at the red beam that flashed toward him. Mari's jaw dropped in horror, but when the smoke had clear, Shinji had shielded Taro with his Zanpakutō.

"Hurry, Ryu!" she said, grabbing his hand and bursting through at full speed until she had reached the clearing.

"Hey there, Goldilocks, nice of ya to drop by. This one here yers?"

Marise ignored him and extended her hand. "Come on Taro, let's go. It's okay, everything's fine now. It's over."

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" a smooth, velvety voice asked.

Mari and Shinji looked around in confusion, all of the Hollows were gone, and when they turned to where the voice had come from there was only a beautiful girl standing, wearing traditional Native American dress, silky black hair almost reaching the ground and vibrant green eyes gleaming from underneath long black lashes.

"Honovi?" asked Mari. _Am I seeing things…again?_

_What tha hell? _Shinji thought. _Where did she come from?_

"Come here, Mari-chan," the girl said sweetly. "I have a secret to tell you. Oh, you won't believe the gossip I've stirred up! Come, come!"

Marise found herself walking to Honovi and taking the girls smooth brown hands in her own, and leaning in to hear what her friend had to say.

Honovi's lips brushed her ear, and she whispered with a giggle, "I'm not your friend."

Mari's curious face turned into confusion and then slowly, into horror. She tried to pull her hands away, but the girl wouldn't let go, and with a shrill cackle, its form began to shape into a grotesque Hollow, its mask ugly and its screams terrifying.

She turned and shrieked, "Ryu! Taro! RUN!"

But Ryu remained in place, frozen in fear, so out of it that he didn't even hear his little brother's breathing turn into sobs. He just stood there, and stared at the monster that held his sister's hands.

It wasn't unlike others who had held her hands.

Shinji looked at her siblings and then back at the Hollow, not knowing what expression his face should take, confusion, anger? _Tha fuck…?_ He ran over and pulled out his katana again, lifted it up and brought it down, and with one swift gesture, cut off the Hollow's hands, releasing Marise.

She fell back and gasped, trying to un-claw the fingers, where the hands were dripping blood onto the grass from where it had been cut off. When she had finally gotten them off, there were deep cuts in her wrists from where the nails had dug in.

Mari looked up at Shinji with terror in her eyes, and he said to her, "The Hollow…Kisuke told me of one like it before… Its name was Grand Fisher. This one shape shifts."

"Shape…shifting?" she whispered, as though she couldn't even comprehend.

Shinji just nodded, he didn't look at her, as his eyes and focus were on the enemy before him. The Hollow had shrieked in pain when it was cut, its arms thrashing about, but when it had recovered, it fired a cero, the red beam shooting out, though Shinji was able to block it again by using his Zankpakutō. Finally, not wanting to waste any more time, he jumped up and brought down his sword, cutting straight through the Hollow's mask, where black liquid spurted out, and it jerked a few times before its entire form dispersed into particles before finally disappearing.

He turned around to see Mari's reaction, though she just stared blankly at his face. Then, with a queer look in her eyes and a nervous laugh, she said, "You're like a little god, aren't you?"

He quirked an eyebrow, confused. _Well, I used ta be. _Without an explanation, Mari stood up and took Taro in her arms, and grabbed Ryu's head, and prepared to head home.

"Hey…wait!" Shinji said. "What the hell? I saved yer fuckin' life and yer just walkin' away? No thank you? No nothin'? That's what goddamn cowards do."

Mari squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head furiously, before she began to run, leaving Shinji baffled.

They were running down the road still when she said bitterly, "If people who run away are cowards, then I'm the greatest coward that ever lived."

Ryu looked down at the concrete his shoes ran over, unsure of what to say. He then said, "…there's nothing cowardly about wanting to protect your family." Taro whimpered and curled himself into Mari's warmth.

Marise glanced at Ryunosuke, though he didn't look at her.

"Oh…just hush, Ryu."

* * *

><p>"RYU!"<p>

The thin adolescent went into the kitchen, and saw his sister bent over into the fridge, her golden curls falling down her back.

"What?"

"Keep your yucky vegetarian crud in your own fridge or something! This is the third time this week I've had to suffer eating tofu, or that soymilk, or that other disgusting stuff!"

Ryu rolled his eyes. "It's not vegetarian…it's vegan. There's a fundamental difference."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, tell me more."

"Oh, well you see…"

She slammed the milk carton on the counter. "Not. Really."

Ryunosuke scowled.

"Anyway," Mari continued, "you should become a hippie like Honovi, since you're both into the weirdest things. But then again, you have that emo-look to you, so you'd have to change your entire appearance to become a hippie, and even then you would look strange! Anyway, just keep your junk on one side of the fridge, or put your name on them! I can't stand it!"

"Then don't eat at all."

"Are you calling me fat you little twit?"

"Ow! Onee-san! Stop!"

Mari stopped her pinching and rolled her eyes. She liked her Saturday mornings as they usually were, with her waking up at 11 PM, because she did oh so much and needed the rest, and a bowl of cereal, with milk that came from a cow, not a plant. Really, she believed her brother should become a hippie, though it would be pretty strange to see him wearing rainbow colors and peace signs…actually, it would be quite hilarious.

She shrugged and trotted up the stairs, leaving Ryu to take out his soymilk and pour it into a tall glass, where he took it into the dining room, and sat down in one of the mahogany chairs. He was the only one there, as the rest of the family liked to sleep in (really late) on Saturdays, and he had always been an early bird.

He still couldn't really get yesterday out of his head…in fact, he couldn't even remember a time where he had been as scared then on that day. And who was that guy…? Ryu doubted that he could have been a friend of Mari, as…she didn't really have any friends. And he definitely couldn't have been her lover, because, well…she wasn't one to date the intelligent type. The men she always brought home were muscular and without a brain…Ryu knew it was so that Mari could feel smarter and take advantage of them.

He was still in deep thought when he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Wondering who it could be, he went and opened the door, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise in seeing Kurosaki Yuzu standing outside, looking as chipper as ever…though she wasn't even looking up.

She cleared her throat, and squinted at a small note card in her hand. "Good morning! Um…sir or madam…I am a girl scout who is selling cookies, to raise money for those less fortunate. Would you like to purchase a box?" She looked up and her brown eyes grew wide, and her face broke out into a smile. "Hi, Asahina-kun! I didn't know you lived here."

Ryunosuke tried to clear the lump in his throat but found himself unable to. Yuzu looked even cuter in her girls' scout uniform…and he noticed the numerous badges on her sash…pretty, smart, and generous? There was nothing special about himself…he had absolutely no chance with such a wonderful girl.

But then he remembered the words his sister said to him…he couldn't be afraid of women! So, gathering all courage, he opened his mouth to speak when…

"Who is this, Ryu?" his mother said, coming into the living room. She was a tall woman in her late thirties, but could pass for much younger, as she had a curvaceous body, silky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She had just come out of the shower, her hair still damp, wearing a soft red sweater and gray slacks. Lucy was completely surprised in seeing someone near Ryu's age coming to their home, as she had never met any of his friends before…and thought that he might not even have any. And to see a girl…! She became all giddy inside, as though she were a teenage girl, instead of a mother of three.

Ryu turned to his mother, his eyes fearful, trying to send out a silent signal that said, _Please, whatever you do Mama, don't embarrass me…!_

"Hi, I'm Lucy, Ryunosuke's mom, and who might you be? A _friend_?"

"U-uh, hello," Yuzu stammered, suddenly shy. "I'm Yuzu…a friend of Ryu's."

"Well, he never told me about you!"

"Mama!"

"Oh, now sweetie, don't think I'm trying to embarrass you! So, Yuzu-chan, where are you from, who are your parents, and what do you hope to gain from being friends with my son, hmm…?"

"MAMA!"

"Uh…uh…" Yuzu's face turned red, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Ryunosuke felt like smacking his hand with his face, and thought that the situation couldn't get any worse, until…

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Taro came up running, grabbing onto his brother's leg, looking up at Yuzu with his large brown eyes. "Who is this girl, nee-chan? Who is she? Who is she?"

"Sweetie, why don't you come inside and have breakfast with us?" Lucy asked, already pulling on the poor girl's arm.

"Mama, it's almost noon!" Ryu protested.

"Ah, you should know we sleep in," she explained to Yuzu, who just nodded nervously in return.

Ryunosuke felt like crawling under a rock when his father, Soichiro, stepped into the room.

The man…was shirtless.

"What's all the hub-bub, chubs?" he questioned, stepping into the room, his chest completely bare, revealing his muscular body. Ryu sneaked a glance and saw the Yuzu was completely red in the face. He wondered if he could move to a different city. Or country…anything to escape the embarrassment he felt now.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse…

…his sister comes in. Singing. At the top of her lungs. Terribly.

She was dancing down the stairs, still in her pajamas, a small white t-shirt with a Hello Kitty face on it and hot pink boy shorts and lighter pink thigh-high socks. Mari held a brush in her hands and was using it as a microphone, singing as if the whole world wanted to hear her, her headphones in her ears with the volume turned up to the max, so she could conveniently drown at any voices that told her she should stop singing or any other unreasonable request.

"_The phone rings, in the middle of the night, my father yells, 'what'cha gonna do with your life!' Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one, but girls, they wanna have fu-un…ohhhh girls just wanna have…" _She jumped over and threw her arm around Ryu's shoulders, and sang, off-key as always, _"That's all they really waaaant…some fuuun…oh, when the work and day is done oh girls, they wanna have fu-un, ohhh girls just wanna have fun!"_

Ryu felt like kicking himself (for having such an embarrassing family), and his sister (for being one of those family members), and he again snuck a glance at Yuzu's face. He inwardly winced at her shocked expression, as she didn't even blink, but only stared at the entire family with wide brown eyes.

She then exclaimed, "Wow Ryu, I didn't know your sister could speak English! [3] That's so cool!"

"Hmm?" Mari looked at Yuzu, and then said nonchalantly, "Well, I am pretty cool."

_She didn't even notice how terribly onee-san sung…_ Ryu thought, though he didn't question any further, as he was just grateful that Yuzu didn't think him to be a complete idiot with a whacko family.

Taro noticed the boxes of cookies Yuzu held and said, "I want one! I want the fudgy peanut butter wingnuts!"

After the merchandise had been purchased, Yuzu happily requested that the entire Asahina family come over for dinner some time. Ryunosuke, too happy for words and blushing like a maniac, couldn't even answer and so Marise had to come to his rescue, replying that they would be happy to oblige. (Despite her dislike for her older brother Ichigo, but if it was to help her younger one…)

All but Mari and Ryu went into the dining room while their mother prepared breakfast, and the two stood there awkwardly.

"I…I thought you were trying to embarrass me," Ryu said sheepishly, "but it seems that what you did impressed her."

Mari looked at him with an air of dismissal. "Well, of course! I am that incredible after all. But then again, I guess I have to save you every now and again. You know, time after time" She gave him a wink and smiled, her dimples showing. Ryu looked down at the ground, unsure of how to respond. He and his sister were not incredibly close…but they did love each other, even though they showed it most of the time through their arguments.

Taro skipped into the room and turned on the TV, ready to watch his favorite television show, _Doraemon_, only to be on a channel where _Journey to Bust Ghosts on Hallowed Ground_ was on, with the host Kanonji Don making his trademark pose.

Mari's face twisted into one of disgust. She took the remote from Taro and said, "Ugh, I hate this show! I don't know why everyone is so obsessed with it." When she had changed the channel, a commercial of a well-known band came on, advertising when their next concert would be.

Lucy, wearing an apron and holding a pan, came into the living room and exclaimed, "Well, is that Ringo? He sure has changed!"

Marise looked at her mother and then back at the television, and squinted. Her eyes then grew wide in surprise. "Wha…that's King Arthur's Court! And that's Ringo…? Why in the world did he dye his hair? And are those colored contacts he's wearing? And what's with all those piercings?" She continued to stare at the man who used to be her lover, who before had plain blond hair and brown eyes, but now had dark shaggy blue hair and bright orange eyes, with a silver piercing protruding from his nose to his lip, one on his left eyebrow and many more along his right ear. He definitely wasn't the same guy she had known before!

"You have a real nice taste in men, onee-san," Ryu snickered.

She gave him a ferocious glare. "This guy looks like a complete Yankī! And look! He's brining his stupid band here to Karakura! He thinks just because he's famous he can do whatever the heck he wants! Well, I'll show him! Hmph!"

There was a knock at the door, and Lucy went and opened it, to find her own mother behind, with a smile on her wrinkled face, holding their mail in her hand. "I took the liberty of brining your mail! Aren't I a sweetheart?"

"Obaa-san!" her grandchildren cried.

Their grandmother grinned, her perfect white teeth (her dentures), gleaming. She walked in, elegantly as always, having been born in a very rich family, living the lavish life in France. Even on a normal day she would dress as though she were going to a ball, wearing a dark blue dress with a plain white shawl over her shoulders.

"I decided to drop by after I went to visit Fifi, you know her sticky buns just keep getting better and better? I can't get enough of them! I tell myself I should stop otherwise I'll get fat, but then I think, 'well, too late!'" she laughed.

Lucy took the mail from her mother and frowned as she fingered through them. She glared at Coco. "Mama, you opened all of these! I know I'm your daughter, but I'm not five, can't I have any privacy?"

"What, I was just curious," Coco said with a pout. For a woman who was in her mid sixties, she could often act like a child. "It was all just bills anyway, boooring! Oh," she then added, "but there was one that piqued my interest, and it's for Mari!"

"What is it?" asked Mari, taking the envelope and pulling out the letter. As she did so, a number of tickets fell onto the floor, orange and shiny.

"Ohh, just from a certain Tsuchiya Ringo," she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. "I won't say any more! Now, what have you got to eat Lucille, I'm famished!"

After the rest had gone into the kitchen, Marise opened the letter, and began reading.

_Hey Mari-chan, (or am I allowed to call you that?) we started off on the wrong foot and ended on an even worse I guess. It's one of the parts of my life that I regret most. I hope you're doing okay. Say hi to the family for me. I'd tell you how my life has been, but I'm sure you don't really care. (And you've probably seen my life on TV anyway.) I'm not asking you to worship me or anything, but…well, you probably already know by now that the band has a gig in your town…and you probably wouldn't even give a second's thought to going, but…will you? I want to see you again. (And no, not because I'm madly in love with you, don't give yourself that much credit, babe.) But I do care. Even if I didn't show it much before. I know the "just be friends" thing is lame and all…but hey, I thought we might give it a shot. In the envelope are tickets, more than one in case you want to bring some friends.* I hope to see you there. Take care. - Ringo_

_*P.S. That is…if you've gotten any friends yet._

For a few moments Mari just stood there, unsure of what to make of the letter, holding it in her hand awkwardly, staring at it. She bit her bottom lip, confusion in her eyes. Then, shaking her head furious, she ripped the letter in half, then in fourths, and then into little tiny pieces, to the point where they could never be put back together.

_What a blockhead! A stupid face! A…a…well, he's every horrible thing in this world combined into one…idiot person! I have friends! Tons of them! They're…they're just not here, that's all._ She cast her eyes down, forlorn. _They're not anywhere._

She squatted down on the balls of her feet and picked up the ticket, counting them. There were four of them. Where would she find three other friends? Wait, she wasn't thinking of going, was she?

Why would she go?

Marise looked sadly at the tickets she held in her hand. _Who do I go to? Who would want to go with me…?_ Her face then slowly shifted into an expression of contemplation, and then, into a devious smile.

_Oh...I know who'd want to go with me._

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010: **Yay, a laugh out of a reader makes me feel like I've completed my purpose! I don't think this chapter was as funny as the last one…but then again there wasn't as much Shinji x Mari action…don't worry, there definitely will be in the next one! Poor Shinji indeed, and I'm not sure if it's going to get any better for him. (But who knows!) I hope you continue reading!

**xLililm:** You have so many incredible stories, so it means a lot to me that you reviewed. I'm happy you liked the first chapter, as I had struggled with it (twice!) before.

**Lukala: **Yes, I'm back! Lol, well for you, after the next few chapters I think you'll just be re-reading. But hopefully I'll change many scenes in those other chapters so it's not completely boring to you. ^^

**kamiccolo's rose: **I'm happy that you like it! I try really hard to please! Be sure to let me know what you like/dislike, as I love hearing from all my readers. And thank you for the favorite and story alert!

**NunnallyViBritannia: **Thank you for the story alert, I really appreciate it!

**Lord Rebecca-Sama: **Thank you for the story alert! I hope you continue to read!


	3. Heaven's Overrated

**Author's Note: **Sorry for being so slow to update! Sometimes I can procrastinate so much… ._. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, more fuddy-duddy-crazy-makes-no-sense dialogue between Mari and Shinji! XD Ah, and here you get to see how the Visored have changed eighteen months after Aizen's capture! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Heaven's Overrated<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Drops of Jupiter" by Train**

"Oi! Shinji! Get yer lazy ass over here!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin' damnit! Jesus," he muttered, "don't get yer panties in a knot." He looked up and his brown eyes went wide when his face met Sarugaki Hiyori's sandal, pressing against his face, sending him sprawling against the floor and finally into the wall. He got up, the imprint of the sandal on his face and screamed, "What the fuck, Hiyori? Why do you fuckin' abuse me?"

She snorted, "Don't talk to a lady like that, dumbass." She put her sandal back on and walked away, leaving Shinji steaming.

Hiyori hadn't changed much after Aizen's defeat, she was still the same, rude, loud, violent person she always had been. Although her hair had grown a bit longer and instead of two ponytails it was held up in one spiky bun. There were fewer bags under her eyes, as his capture did provide some closure, and she now wore shorts instead of her usual capris.

"I'm really hungry," Love suddenly said, looking up from the latest issue of Shōnen Jump.

"Yeah," Lisa agreed, flipping through her magazine. "Shinji, why don't you go get us some take-out?"

"What tha hell am I, yer servants?"

"Hell yes!" Hiyori scoffed, her hands on her hips. "Now hurry up, dumbass."

"I'm not goin', I always fuckin' go!"

"Hmm…I'm in the mood for some Chinese food myself," Rose mused, his chin resting on his hand, a bored expression on his face.

"Tch, no way, I want some hot dogs," Love replied.

"Ew, I can't stand those things," Lisa muttered. "Let's order some Mexican food."

"I want Indian food!" squeaked Mashiro, her hands on Kensei's shoulders, bouncing up and down.

"Annoying woman, fucking let go! We should order a pizza."

"I don't think that's a wise choice, Kensei," Hachigen said. "You don't know what kinds of chemicals they use to make that junk food nowadays."

"Ah, shut up ya hippie, keep your peace and love bullshit to yourself."

Hachigen sat cross-legged on the floor, meditating, a smoke pipe nearby. He breathed in deeply, calming himself. He was the Visored that had probably changed the most…he immediately ditched his green suit and threw on a rainbow tye-dye shirt with a white peace-sign on it, a brown vest with frills and stone-washed baggy jeans with brown sandals. Needless to say the rest were shocked, though they always knew he had a gentle nature.

"Did anyone even hear what I said?" Shinji screeched. "I just said I wasn't gonna go out and get ya anythin'! How 'bout ya get off yer lazy asses and do it yerself!"

"Alright, alright, quit your whining," Lisa said, irritated. "Your voice is almost as annoying as Hiyori's…" She placed her headphones back in her ears in order to avoid hearing any other unwanted noise. She had also changed quite a bit…she still wore the same sailor fuku uniform, though she replaced her sneakers with sexy sneaker boots, and wore one black thigh-high sock and another that only came up to her knee. Attached to her skirt were a few chains and she had teal highlights underneath her silky black hair, which she still wore in two small braids.

"I sense much bad energy here," Rose said softly.

"Oh no, not this crap again…" Kensei groaned. "Just keep your poetry crap to yourself."

Rose had entirely gone beatnik after Aizen's capture, in which he now wore a black turtleneck, pants, beret, and dark sunglasses. He often went to a nearby café every Friday to read his poetry, though he wasn't very good at writing it at all.

"Love, do you want to hear my poem?"

"Err…not right now, Rose," he replied. "Kinda busy reading this."

"How tha hell can ya even read with those glasses on?" Shinji asked, befuddled.

Love looked up at him and grin. "That's why I'm a beast." And he turned around to show the word on the back of his head. The rest of the Visored rolled their eyes. Love had cut off his afro so that his hair was now uniform all around, and had went to the barber shop to have two lines cut out on each side and to have the word "BEAST" etched out on the back. To finish off his "new look" he went to great lengths to find and buy the "Kanye West" glasses that seemed to be so popular in America.

"Kensei, Kensei! Stop staring at your tattoos and let's go get the food!" She put on her angry face and began pounding on his back. "Kensei-meanie, Kensei-meanie, Kensei-meanie!"

"Damn it, Mashiro! Stop that!" Kensei screamed. "I just got tattoos on my back and you punching it makes it fucking hurt…!"

The rest of them turned to Kensei. "What tha hell did you get more for?" Hiyori scoffed. "Your arms are already covered with them! People think they're sleeves!"

"I think he has an addiction," Lisa murmured.

"I do not!" he scowled.

"Well, I think they're cool!" Mashiro chirped. She now read more American comic books and became enraptured with the superhero Wonder Woman, and had changed her own uniform to resemble her idol's. She was currently growing out her hair and it was now almost as it was one hundred and ten years ago.

"I still don't see any food!" Hiyori shrieked. "Go, Shinji!"

"Yeah, maybe you'll see that cute little blonde you're so crazy over," Lisa mewed, with a wink. "You didn't even call her your first love, so it must be serious."

"Ah…just shut up, I'm goin'," he muttered. When he left the Visored looked at each other and grinned.

Oh, how they enjoyed torturing they're beloved Shinji.

* * *

><p><em>Okay…<em> Mari thought. _Let's do this._

Turning on her radio to play some cool background music, she pulled her white tank top over her head, secured her belt around it, and put on her pink skinny jeans. She then laced up her Converse sneakers and pulled up her white arm warmers, which went to the upper length of her arm. Lastly, she pulled on her hot pink leather fingerless gloves, which had a heart etched out of it as a design.

"Oh!" She went over to her dresser and went through it, and pulled out a small pink bow, which she carefully placed on the side of her head. Smiling to herself she looked in the mirror, her face turning serious. Marise took out her mascara and drew two lines on each of her cheeks, preparing to go into battle.

"Uh…don't you think that's a bit much?"

Mari turned around to see her mother leaning against the frame, her arms crossed, a curious expression on her face.

She puffed out her cheeks. "No! It's not!" Looking at herself back in the mirror, she then said, "Yeah…it's a bit much," and grabbed a tissue, wiping the marks off her face.

"I didn't think you'd have to go to such lengths just to find someone to go to the concert with you…" Lucy said.

Mari mimicked her mother's statement in her head, making faces. She turned to her mother, frowning, and said, "Don't you have to accuse Papa of cheating or something?"

Lucy's eyes lit up. "You're right! That lecherous…ungrateful husband! He cheats on me every second he gets! Why, just this morning I heard him talking to a woman on the phone…something about watches…"

"You mean that old lady down the street who fixes them?"

Her mother gasped, "I always knew he had a thing for older women! And women who were good with their hands…" She again gasped. "What do you think she's been doing with those hands? I'm going to march over there right now and have a little talk with her!"

"And somehow, all your talks involve a baseball bat…"

"I've got to go on and put my earrings, so that when I get there I can take them off! And you can bet I'll be taking off my shoes too, there's gonna be a fight tonight!"

As her mother continued pep talking to herself, Mari stuck her head out the door and yelled down the hall, "Just make sure that woman has life insurance!"

Mari grabbed her pink MP3 player, putting the headphones in her ear, playing some spunky music to get herself in the zone. _All right! Time to go catch me a Shinji!_

* * *

><p>Marise stood in the middle of the sidewalk, looking down one end and then the other. <em>Aha…<em> she thought, with a nervous laugh. _I guess there was one thing I overlooked…_

She pulled on her hair and screamed into the sky, "How the heck am I supposed to find him?"

"Hmm?" She stopped her crazy antics when she heard the sound if whistling coming from her left. She looked down the street, and ho! How lucky she can be! There walking and whistling was none other than Hirako Shinji!

Marise squealed in delight, and took the necklace from under her shirt, and kissed the rabbit's foot on the string's end, rubbing it against her cheek affectionately. "Ah! I knew you were good luck!" She did a little dance and ran over to Shinji, who looked at her with surprise.

She danced around him and said hi in a bubbly way, immediately putting him on guard.

"What's got ya so happy, Goldilocks?" he asked, eying her with both curiosity and suspicion. She surely was up to no good…

Her next moved shocked him even more, his eyebrows slowly went up as she stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against her chest.

"Uh…"

She looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest, cocking her head to the side. "Do you know how much you mean to me, Shinji? Well, do you?"

"Less than nothing?"

She laughed; it was strange one, with a small snort. "Oh, you're so funny Shinji!" She leaned her head against him again. "You know, I kind of feel like we have this…special bond, a bond that no one can break."

"We've known each other for less than ten fuckin' minutes."

"Like…like nothing can tear us apart."

"I think yer drunk. Or high…" He took her hands off of him, saying, "Err…I'm kinda feelin' uncomfortable."

"Oh, Shinji, come here sweetie-pie!" Mari said, hugging him again. She rubbed his back, cooing. "It's okay…"

He winced, "Okay, now I'm really feelin' uncomfortable." _And I think ya've lost just a few of yer marbles…_

Mari looked up with him, pouting. "Why? Don't you like me hugging you?"

"It ain't that, but ya doin' that is kinda givin' me a boner…"

It took a moment for the information to process through Mari's head. "You're such a pervert!" she cried, immediately pulling away

Shinji rolled his eyes in response.

_Oh no! Operation 'Get Shinji to come with me to the Concert' is heading toward dismal failure! It's time to turn up the feminine charm! _Without thinking, Mari reached over and grabbed Shinji's buttocks.

"What the fuck!" he yelped, his face turning red, for the first time in his life at what a girl had done. Blood spurted from his nose and Mari shrieked, falling back.

"Ew, don't get your blood all over me!"

"Ya fuckin' grabbed my ass!"

"Y-you have a very nice bottom!" _Ohh…stupid, stupid, stupid! Now he's going to think I'm some kind of pervert!_

"Umm…thank you?"

She smiled at him. "You're welcome!"

"Jesus…" he breathed, taking a tissue and stuffing it up his nostrils. "Never in my life did a girl do that ta me… What's wrong with…what are ya doin'?"

She bobbed her head side to side, listening to her music, which she had turned the volume up. Marise bounced up and took Shinji's hands and began to dance, singing the chorus to "Your Love is My Drug," by Ke$ha.

The only English word Shinji knew was drug… "I knew ya were some kinda crackhead," he mumbled. "Are ya obsessed with everythin' American?"

She took her earphone out and stuck her tongue at him. "Nooo!" Then, taking out her cell phone, she dialed her number in and put the phone to her ear. "Ryu, don't forget to record Oprah today, okay? Or I'll kill you! I know it's illegal, but I'll still do it! So don't forget, okay? Bye!" Mari turned to Shinji, and with a grin she said, "I really like Oprah."

"I think yer on somethin'."

"Can I see your tongue piercing?"

"What?"

"I just wanna see!"

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he stuck out his tongue. He almost jumped backward when Mari had come close, scrutinizing it from all angles, making him feel uncomfortable again.

"Hmm," she said. "You know, I had always thought of getting a piercing too, but on my belly button." She pulled up her shirt and pointed to it. "See? Mine goes in."

"That's fascinatin'."

Startling him yet again, Mari pulled up his shirt and pointed at his own. "Wow, your belly button goes in too!" She looked at him with fascination. "We have so much in common!"

Shinji, thinking that speaking reasonably wouldn't work with this girl, decided to play along. "Yeah, well can ya roll yer tongue?" He demonstrated for her.

She furrowed her eyebrows, sticking her tongue out, and tried to do what Shinji had done, though was failing miserably, causing Shinji to keel over in laughter at her attempts to roll her tongue. She pulled it back in, and pouted. "Stop laughing at me!" Marise then ran over to a cart with fruit on it, and pulled a cherry, taking off the stem. "I just need to borrow this!" she told the old woman, who thought she was stealing fruit.

When she was in front of Shinji again, she said, "Oh yeah, well look what I can do!" She placed the stem on her tongue and closed her mouth, then, with her hands on her hips, kept her mouth closed and moved her tongue in her mouth, swaying her head side to side, Finally, she stuck her tongue out. "Wala!" she cried, showing Shinji the perfect knot she had tied.

Shinji raised his eyebrows, duly impressed.

Marise dramatically bowed. She spit the stem out and said to Shinji, "I wish you had a beard."

"What the fuck? That was random."

"No, it's not! The song I'm listening to, I wish you had a beard so that I can say, 'I like your beard!' tehe."

"What the hell kinda music do ya listen to?"

"Oh Shinji, I know I'm so interesting and that you want to know everything about me, but I want to know about you! What music do _you_ like?"

Shinji raised an eyebrow at her, and although he only knew her for a very short period of time, he could tell that this girl didn't give a damn about him unless it was for her own benefit. But he shrugged, and told her, "I like jazz I guess."

Mari scrunched her nose. "Jazz? That's what old people listen to! Wait, obaa-san doesn't even listen to that!"

He rolled his eyes.

"But anyway," Marise said quickly. "Speaking of music, you see…there's this rock concert and I was hoping that maybe, possibly, there was a chance that you could go with me?"

"…didn't I just say I liked jazz?"

"And…and I think it would be really fun! After all, you would be with me!"

"Are ya even listenin' to what I'm saying?"

"And after that we could go get ice cream…or…something!"

"It's like I'm talkin' to a fuckin' brick wall…"

"It would be really fun! I promise!"

"I could say anythin' I fuckin' want and ya wouldn't even hear me… Like I could say that every time I think of ya I imagine ya bein' naked in my bed."

"Shinji!" Mari cried, placing her hands on her hips. "Stop interrupting me! That's so rude! And you're not even listening! Don't you want to go so see King Arthur's Court with me?"

This piqued Shinji's interest. "Huh, King Arthur's Court ya say? Rose and Love are obsessed with that band, it's all they talk about…"

"Rose and Love?" Mari asked, a curious look on her face. "Are they your girlfriends?"

"What the hell! No, they're guys…"

"What kind of demented parent would name their boys 'Rose and Love?' They must be, um, well…weird! O-oh! You could bring them along too! I have extra tickets!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought it'd be just the two of us. Like a date."

"But I wouldn't want them to go to waste…" And she cringed when Shinji said the word "date." But wait…a little plan formed in her feeble mind, and her face turned into a huge grin. She turned away from Shinji and squeaked, "Oh, this is so perfect! If I go with Shinji as my date, then Ringo will be jealous, and that'll show him what a stupid life he's been living! It's perfect!"

"Umm…Goldilocks? Ya know that I can hear ya…?"

Marise cleared her throat and turned back to him. "Very well then!" she said matter-of-factly. "It's a date!"

He still wasn't too sure…and knew she had something up her sleeve… "Ya swear?"

"Pinky promise!" Mari said, extending her arm, waving her pinky. "Come on! You do it too!"

He rolled his eyes and their pinkies met. Mari's face fell. "What?" he asked.

"What if you forget?" she cried. "What if you stand me up? A loser like you standing me up! I would die if that happened!"

"I'm not gonna forget…"

"I can't trust your words! You wait right here!" She ran into a shop near her, confusing Shinji, since it was a sewing place, and after a few yells he heard inside, she came out again, holding a string of red yarn in her hand.

"I'm just going to borrow this!" she cried, and ran back to Shinji. She broke the string in half, and tied a red ribbon around Shinji's pinky and her own. "There!" she said, smiling at her work. "Now, whenever you look at that, you'll think of me, and this will make you remember!"

He rolled his eyes again, he had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot while around this girl. "Alright, where do ya live?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Obviously so I can pick you up!"

"Oh, well la-di-da! How gentlemanly of you. But I don't want you to know where I live, you might stalk me! Where's your house?"

"Well, it ain't really a house…"

"Apartment?"

"No…"

Mari gasped, and lowering her voice to a whisper, said, "Do you live in a…a trailer park? Are you a hobo who dresses nicely?"

"No, I'm not a hobo!"

"Well goodness gracious, I was just checking, there's no reason for you to get all snippety with me."

"I'm not gettin' snippety!"

"Enough of your crazy talk!" she said, putting her hand in his face. "I'm going home!" But when she turned around and looked toward the direction of her house, her face fell, in realizing that she would have to endure climbing the winding hill in order to get there. _Ho…_ she whined in her head. _I don't want to have to walk all the way up there! I'll get tired…!_

"Conflabbit!" she cried in frustration.

"Err…excuse me?"

She turned back to him and gave him a huge smile. Thrown off guard, Shinji felt his insides turn into jelly in seeing such a sweet smile, and that she had the most adorable dimples. "I changed my mind!" she said, coming up behind him and jumping on his back, placing her hands on his shoulders for support.

Surprised, and so that they both wouldn't fall, Shinji grabbed the bottom of her thighs to hold her upright. "Yeesh, ya might wanna give a guy a warning before ya jump on his back!"

Mari ignored him as she played with his hair. "Your hair is almost as long as mine!" she laughed. "Alright, let's go to my house! Mush!" She pointed her finger forward, and then pulled it back, tapping it on her chin. "At least, I think that's the command for those dogs… Or is it hush? Crush? Flush? What do you think, Shinji?"

"I think I'm not a dog, and shouldn't be treated like one!" he replied angrily.

"Ohh, is wittle Shinji-pie angwy with me?" Mari cooed in a baby voice. He rolled his eyes in response, and began to jog toward her home, groaning inwardly in seeing the upward hill.

The wind was blowing, and Marise felt exhilarated, laughing and wrapping her arms around Shinji's neck, which pushed her breasts against his head. "Faster, Shinji, faster!" she cried, bouncing up and down.

Shinji's face immediately turned bright red, flustered, and he yelled over his shoulder, "Will ya stop bouncin' up and down like that? And don't scream my name and tell me to go faster when yer pressed up against me!" _I swear, yer the first woman to ever make me blush, it's kinda embarrassin' really…_

She smacked him on the back of his head. "You're so perverted, Shinji! The most perverted man I've ever met in my entire life!"

"Yeah, I think that's a bit of an exaggeration."

"No, it's not!"

"Alright, it's not…"

"It's not, it's not, it's not!"

"Okay, sheesh! Don't get yer panties in a knot…" he muttered. He turned to her and then smirked, "But ya wear plain cotton underwear, not panties."

Mari's face turned bright red. "That was only that one time!" she protested. "I would never wear such scandalous lingerie under my school uniform!"

"So are ya wearin' panties right now?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Jesus," he huffed, dragging his feet up the hill. "How can ya fuckin' stand livin' so goddamn far away? I'm gettin' worn out…"

"Ho ho," Marise said, with a devious smile on her face. "You're not a man at all! Or wait…are you insinuating that I'm too heavy to carry?"

"Well, I could do without the extra weight…"

"You're calling me fat, aren't you?"

"I didn't say _that_…"

"You think I'm the ugliest, fattest girl in the world!"

"Yeesh, where tha hell did all that come from?"

"You hate me!" she cried, pounding on his back. "Put me down, I don't want you to carry me anymore!"

"Hey, ow! Woman! Would ya…would ya just cut it out? Here, I'm puttin' ya down, alright?"

She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Hmph! At least you got me over the hill. You're not completely useless after all. Now, run along sweetie, before you give me some unwanted disease, I can make it to my house just fine from here. Are you still standing here? I said leave me!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Where do ya get yer dramatics from?"

"I'M NOT DRAMATIC!"

"It must be from yer mother."

"Don't talk about my stupid mother!" she snapped.

He put his hands up in self-defense. "Okay, okay, I'm leavin'. I'll see ya around, Goldilocks."

Mari, her eyes wide with fear, quickly turned around, and reached out her hand, as though she were going to pull him back. She opened her mouth, but closed it again, and pulled her arm back, looking at her hand. _Wait…what am I doing…?_

He turned around and looked at her. "Did ya…want something?"

Her eyes met his and she immediately blushed, looking away. "N-no! Just go!"

Shinji grinned. "Whatever ya say, love." He began to walk away, and he hadn't even gotten three yards away when he turned to see that Marise was still standing in the same position, watching him. She turned red again.

"What are ya standin' there for?"

"I…I'm seeing you off!"

"What are ya, my mother? Do ya think someone's gonna come at me or somethin'?"

She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Maybe! How would you know? A kidnapper could just suddenly jump out of the bushes and snatch you up! I have to protect you!"

He looked at her incredulously, his mouth agape, then shook his head. "That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard ya say. And I've known ya for less than a day and you've already said a helluva lot of weird things."

Marise held up her pinky with the red ribbon tied around it. "Don't forget," she said softly.

Shinji smiled at her, waving his pinky back. "I won't. Now go home already, ya don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not worried about you, stupid! It's just that I need you until the concert is over, then I don't care what happens to you!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"It's true!"

"I was agreein' with ya!"

"You had sarcastic undertones! I could tell!"

He rolled his eyes. "Gee, aren't you the genius."

"You're doing it again!'

"Doing what?"

She crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Fine! I'm going! And I don't care what wildebeests or ogres or other monsters come after you!" With that said, she turned on her heel and headed to her home.

Shinji shook his head, amazed at this girl, who she was, how she was, and frankly, what she was. She baffled him to no end and just when he thought she couldn't get any weirder, or crazier, she surprises him again and again.

He looked down at his pinky, and raised it up, examining the small red ribbon tied around it. Such a small and insignificant thing, but it held so much meaning…

He just stood there, staring at it, and thought. And thought. And thought. Before when he had first come to the World of the Living and every moment until Aizen's defeat, Shinji had held a bitter grudge toward everyone above, angry that none had believed them, that they were considered as traders, and that he had lost his position as a Captain. For so many years he thought he had lost the good life, when really…the good life was down here. It was in Asahina Marise. Who needed Soul Society anyway?

It was overrated.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : : **

**Ai Ukitake: **Thank you so much for the review, fave, and alert! -hugs- I'm glad you find it funny, it'll probably only get more so from here. xD

**Lukala: **Aha, yeah, Mari does seem to torture Ryu a lot, but it's with wuv. ^.^ I'm glad you don't mind re-reading, though I think I may be changing a lot (even plot-wise), just because it's kind of taking a different turn. Thank you! :D

**xLilim: **Lol, did Ke$sha beat Cyndi? And thank you, I do work really hard on my OCs to make sure they're multi-faceted yet balanced, so the compliment means a lot to me. :) (Eek, I've never tried soymilk before or even tofu! My friend is a vegetarian, but I've never known a vegan!) Yes, Yuzu would make the most adorable girl scout! I'm so happy you like the story and Mari, that makes me really happy! ^_^

**Alex274: **Thank you for the alert, I hope not to disappoint!

**Page-Mistress: **Thank you for the alert, I really appreciate it. :D

**the everchanging: **Thanks for the alert! -glomps-

**Miorochi: **Thank you so much for the fave, that really means a lot to me. ^_^

**Levioto Michi: **Thanks for adding me to your Favorites list! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you like the changes I did to the Visored! Basically, all of them are stereotyped except Shinji, lol. Hiyori is tomboy, Lisa is sexy punk, Love is hip-hop, Rose went beatnik, Mashiro a comicon freak, Kensei is um…badass I guess? xD AND HACHI WENT HIPPEH! The crazy scene where Mari almost acts drunk and begins hugging Shinji is actually something that happened in real life. There's this really adorable girl in my class named Chandler, and she's a bit hyper, well, she was acting that way with my friend James, it was pretty funny actually. And the scene about rolling the tongue, well, like Marise, I can't roll my tongue either, and it was something everyone was doing in Biology class when we were discussing genes, and I think I was like, _the only one_, who couldn't do it, and everyone was making fun of poor, little 'ol me. :( Jerks! xD Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Less than Perfect

**Author's Note: **If the Internet hadn't gone down, I may have not finished this! Sorry dear readers, no Shinji in this chapter (well, maybe just a tiny scene), decided to take a break from that hunk. xD (Who uses the word 'hunk' anymore? I do, that's who! Lol, Mari probably does too.) Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Less than Perfect<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Perfect (Clean Version)" by Pink**

"Oi! I need the onigiri for table seven! The guy's been waiting for fifteen minutes already!"

"Yeah, yeah, so has every other goddamn table… Here it is. Where the hell did all our waiters go? Honami-san!"

A stressful man came through the doors, having just been in the back of the kitchen, where chaos reigned equally there as it did in the open. "What is it?" he asked irritably.

The cashier, noticing how angry and tired he was, said hesitantly, "I…I need a waiter to take this plate out."

The manager sighed, and then yelled, "Asahina! Get your ass out here!"

"Ah…yes!" Marise came out from the bathroom, having already arrived fifteen minutes late.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I was just putting on my uniform…sir," she replied meekly. Her boss was so intimidating and she had only been working at the café for a couple of weeks…and she still couldn't manage to make it on time…or even put on her uniform correctly! Well, how could she, it was the most unreasonably frou-frou one out there… The sleeves were separate, the dress had too many ruffles, she had so much trouble tying the apron on, and she always put her headband on crooked…

Yes…Marise worked at a maid café.

How she came to her position isn't a very interesting tale…she broke one of her mother's expensive vases and had no means to pay for it, so her mother forced her to get a job. Her mother's sisters both lived in Karakura Town, one, Nozawa Fifi, owned her own bakery. Mari tried to get a job there, but Fifi had given the job to Orihime (this instantly upset Marise, feeling that her aunt had betrayed her in giving the position to her 'mortal enemy'). Lucy's other sister, Renata, the youngest, owned a classy men's retail store not far from their home, but ironically enough, it turned out that Shinji worked there…

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Weeks Ago…<strong>

"Oh, Aunt Renata…!" Mari's voice rang through the store as she pushed the door open, making a dramatic entrance.

Renata la Veau looked up from the counter, a brow furrowed in annoyance. She looked at her watch to see that it was a half hour before noon. The store wasn't even opened yet and here was her niece, barging in as she pleased… She sighed, and motioned for Marise to come over.

"Hi, Auntie!" Marise said cheerfully. "How are you?"

Renata raised a slender brow. There was no way in a thousand years Marise would be kind without wanting something… "What do you want, Mari?" Renata snapped.

Marise looked shocked. "Wh-what makes you think I want something? Can't your adorable niece just come into say hi?"

"Yes, she can, that is, if I didn't know you better. Now, hurry and tell me what you need so I can say no; I have customers coming in half an hour."

Mari twisted her mouth into a pout. "Hmph! I just came here to see if I could get a job!"

"And what do you need a job for?"

"Well, you see, last week when I came home from school Mama had found the math test that I had hidden behind the oven, and you know how I am with math Auntie, so Mama became furious with me for bringing home such a low score! She yelled and kicked and flailed her arms about in anger at poor, helpless me, and in the process she knocked over one of her precious vases. And do you know what she then did? She blamed _me_ for doing it! She said, 'Oh, look what you did, Mari! You made me so angry that I knocked over one of my most expensive vases! That's it! You need to learn some discipline. Go get a job!' And that was that. She sent me out into the cold, cruel world and forced me to find one! My first spot was at Aunt Fifi's bakery, but do you know that she hired Inoue Orhime? How could she choose her over me? What have I ever done to deserve such rejection and cruelty from my own blood, my own family? I'm always so sweet to Aunt Fifi and she repays me like this!"

Renata listened to her niece's ramblings without interrupting, trying her best not to yawn or roll her eyes. She was used to her niece's dramatics; she had to put up with it from her older sister for her entire life… She knew exactly how Marise treated her other sister, the oldest, Nozawa Fifi. She goes to the bakery all the time to mooch off of her and take free sweets.

She sighed, "Mari, please leave. Even if I had a job for you, I wouldn't offer it to you."

"B-but…why?"

"You know very well why," she snapped, irritated. "You're not exactly one with a fine work ethic. You would be rude to the customers, that is, when you're not ignoring them, you'd think you could take breaks whenever you please, and that you could take anything out of the store just because, and that you could get away with anything just because you're a relative of mine."

"You're being so hateful!" Mari cried. "You're just a cruel, evil, horrible…booger face! That's what you are!"

"Whoa now! No need for such harsh words," Shinji murmured in her ear, leaning over her to where he had sneaked up on her from behind. He laid his elbows on the table next to hers, as if he were embracing her.

Mari turned to her left, and then pulled back slightly, as she was mere centimeters from his face. She turned to Renata and pointing at Shinji, said, "Auntie, I thought you didn't allow troublemakers here!"

"That troublemaker is my employee. And I'll thank you not to make absurd accusations."

"W-what? How could you hire that…that Yankī over me? Your lovable, sweet, caring, perfect niece?"

"Now, I wouldn't go so far as to say _all that_ about yerself…" Shinji mumbled.

Marise turned on him. "You can hush! I bet you somehow knew I was going to come here and then came and took the job for yourself! How selfish! How mean! How diabolical!"

Shinji just rolled his eyes. "Come on now Goldilocks, I need the money, ya want me to take ya out in style now, don't 'cha?"

Mari pushed Shinji off of her and with angry tears cried, "You're such a jerk-wad! I hope…I hope that an anvil falls on top of you and angry buzzards come and eat your rotting flesh! And I'll watch! No, not only will I watch, I'll make a video of it and put it on the Internet, and everyone will laugh! And then…and then Auntie will hire me and there will be no worker's compensation for you, because you know why? No one will care if you die! I'M NEVER GOING TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" And with that she stormed out the store, slamming the door behind her.

After a few moments the door opened again and Mari poked her head through it. "Oh, Shinji, don't forget to pick me up a week from today, okay? And bring some friends too! I have two extra tickets! Okay, bye! _Now_ I'm not speaking to you anymore!" She waved her pinky at him, the one with the red yarn tied around it before saying once again, "Don't forget!"

Shinji chuckled to himself after she had left and waved his pinky in the air, even though he knew she wouldn't see.

"I won't forget, love."

* * *

><p>So feeling completely hopeless and lost, Marise wandered the streets, and due to her frustration and anger, began to spew out in French, something she did when she was upset. It just so happened that she was doing so right outside the café, and the manager was of the place was standing outside, talking angrily into the phone about how he was going to go out of business if the café didn't have an attraction to bring customers in. When he saw Marise, his eyes lit up and a light bulb flashed above his head. He owned a maid café, but the maids apparently bored their usual clientele of men…what better way to bring customers back then with a maid who actually knew how to speak French? The plan was ingenious!<p>

And so Marise, having no other options to take (as no other place wanted to hire her), reluctantly took the job. Of course she loved attention, but not when it was over something with perverted connotations… She didn't want me to try and stare up her skirt all day…she already had that trouble with Shinji! Luckily, she demanded her boss, Honami Norihiko, to never give her a nightshift, as that was when the job required more…naughtiness.

Her boss set his jaw. "Well, just hurry up and take this tray to table seven! Get moving!"

"Y-yes sir!" Mari cried, quickly grabbing the tray.

"Be careful, you moron!"

"Y-yes!" _Geez, that guy is so scary! I would even be happier if he was a perverted boss, so long as he let loose a little!_

Naturally, most of the customers were men as it wasn't exactly a family oriented place, but it wasn't as scandalous as it appeared to be. The waitresses were just dressed as maids and they were supposed to make the customers feel at home, but there wasn't a hotel upstairs or anything like that…

Marise arrived at table seven, her customer was a young man, possibly early to mid-twenties, a sturdy build, dressed in dark clothing and a coat. His face was handsome enough; though it didn't mean anything to Marise…especially when she saw his hair…it was sleeked back, like the man used a lot of hair gel…

_Yikes! _Mari thought. _He so looks like a Yankī!_ Her thoughts were concealed as she conjured up a sweet smile and placed the plate of onigiri down on the table. "Here you are, sir. Please enjoy."

He was reading a newspaper that was to the side, and not even looking at the plate or at Marise, he said, "I ordered an iced tea with this as well."

Mari clenched her teeth, annoyed. _At least have the decency to look at me, you stupid Yankī!_ "Of course, sir. I'll get it for you right away."

"Good."

_Stupid, idiot, obnoxious, moron, Yankī, frea__k, jerkface, big-fat-booger-brain-snort-head! _Mari screamed in her head, as she felt like taking her tray and whacking him on the head. It took all of her restraint not to as she headed into the back and filled a glass with iced tea and a few cubes of ice. She came back out and placed it onto the table with a little force and a tight smile. "Here you are!" she said, through clenched teeth, still smiling.

Marise could almost detect the hint of a smirk on her face, and he finally looked up at her. His eyes were as dark as his hair and he had that air of confidence around him that could impress and annoy a person at the same time. As of now, Marise only felt annoyed.

"I also wanted a lemon slice."

"Wh-why didn't you tell me that before I went to the back?" sputtered Mari.

He shrugged and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. "Why didn't you wait for me to finish?"

"That's it you stupid Yankī, I've had it with you!" Marise screeched.

He casually took a sip of his drink, and nodded in approval. "Hmm…it's good. Why don't you take a seat, maid-sama?"

"In your dreams, cre—!"

Norihiko had come up behind her and placed his hand on her mouth, silencing her. She screamed in muffled protest and flailed her arms, but he kept an iron grip on her. "I'm so sorry sir," he said. "Mari-chan would love to sit with you!" He leaned close to Mari's ear and hissed, "You idiot…you didn't read the employee manual, did you? If any of you maids show hostility to a customer, they don't have to pay and that money comes out of _my_ paycheck!" He let go of her as she relaxed.

_Why in the world was such a stupid rule made? _But she kept her thoughts to herself and sat down across from the man who irritated her so much, and her manager, sighing with relief, went back to the kitchen to yell at his employees.

"So, maid-sama, your name is Mari?"

"Marise."

"An unusual name…it isn't even used in Japan much anymore…so you must be something else. What are you?"

"My mother is French."

"Ah…you're the little French maid that made this place so popular again. May I hear some of your French?"

She smiled at him. "Certainly. _I think you're the most repulsive, stupid thing on the planet and I hate you!"_

"You've only known me for five minutes and you already hate me?"

Mari's eyes went wide. "H-how did you…?"

He chuckled, "I've been around and have picked up a few things." He glanced at his paper and brought it forward, and turned to the front page. He pointed to the largest picture and asked, "You're going to this?"

Mari looked to see that it was a picture of King Arthur's Court at one of their pervious concerts, with Ringo being in the center, singing, looking…cool, though Marise hated admitting this to herself.

"Umm…maybe! I mean no! I mean…it's none of your gosh darn business!"

"I'll take that as a yes, Asahina-san."

"How do you know my last name? I never told you!"

He shrugged. "I know a lot about you, Marise."

"You're some kind of creep! A stalker!"

He looked at her, his eyes serious, startling Marise. "My name is Ginjō Kūgo. I came here to warn you. Don't go to that concert."

"Hmph! And why shouldn't I?"

Kūgo turned a few pages and pointed to a small article. "Because of this. And this. For the past few months these articles haven't been front-page news, but serious nonetheless. Random attacks, and I have a feeling the next one will be at that concert."

"So why are you telling me? Do you secretly love me?"

As she said this Kūgo had taken a drink of his iced tea and spit it out in laughter. "Oh, that's a good one! Loving you would be like loving Riruka…awful. No, no," he said, shaking his head. "I'm telling you this because the person of interest…is you."

"Me? Why, I don't have anything."

"Oh, really? What's that on your leg?"

Her hand instantly went under the table, to the black strap and holder around her right thigh. She opened her mouth then closed it again. "It…it's for emergencies. But it doesn't shoot! It's jammed…it's just to scare people."

He smirked. "Yeah, I know it doesn't work. That's no ordinary gun."

Mari looked at him, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kūgo shook his head, amazed at her stupidity. "Don't you remember anything?"

"You're being so confusing!"

"You don't remember ever receiving a letter? Of any sort?"

For a few moments Marise just stared at him, her brows furrowed. Her hand then went to the pocket on her skirt, and she pulled out an envelope, yellow from age, curled at the edges. She pulled out the paper and threw it at Kūgo. "_You _sent that?"

He grinned when he looked at it. "I sure did. Why didn't you answer? I sent that thing a year ago."

"What do you mean, 'why didn't you answer?' Why in the world would I want to meet someone who sent me a letter covered in blood!"

He shrugged. "Sometimes I like to play the villain. The blood is fake."

"That's still creepy and gross! You're a whacko who has problems and needs to see a shrink!"

"So I've been told. Anyway," he continued, "I'm apart of a group called Xcution. There are others like you, Marise."

She looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean, 'others like me?' I don't understand what you're saying! I'm normal; I'm not a weirdo like you!"

"You can deny it as much as you'd like, but you know I'm not lying. Tell me where you got that gun from."

"My dad gave it to me…"

"Is he dead?"

Marise shook her head, confusion in her eyes. "No, why would you assume that?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Thought it was some sentimental crap."

Marise shook her head again. "No…both my parents are alive. The gun belonged to my great grandfather; he fought in World War II. There's nothing special about it, it's just really old, I mean, it can't even fire…"

"Yes, it can."

"How? You're being confusing again!"

"When you 'pull the soul' out of it, it'll work."

"What does that mean?"

"The moment you held that gun every member of Xcution felt the spiritual pressure that emanated from the object and you. We felt the soul of both. We feel that when we know another one of us has awakened. You're just beginning to, though the process is far from complete. That's why I'm asking you to join us, and we'll teach you to harness your abilities."

"You're just a Ya—!"

He held his hand up, growing impatient. "Look, stop calling me a Yankī, it's getting old, okay? I know you're not as stupid as you make everyone believe you are. You know what I'm saying isn't crazy; you just don't want to believe it. Get out of your little fantasy and face reality. These attacks are targeting people like us, we're called Fullbringers and I don't know why yet, but what I do know is that their next target is you; they'll be at that concert. If you want to protect yourself and your family, you'll listen to me and come to the old abandoned bar on the corner of 6th Street. It'd be stupid of you to go to that concert not knowing what you're up against or even going unprepared. Don't think I'm just trying to protect you, you mean close to nothing to me. But if you screw everything over, I, and everyone like myself…we're the ones who will also have to pay. I'm not going to jeopardize my life because you refuse to accept your own, understand?" He raised his arm up and another waitress appeared, placing the check on the table. Kūgo stood up and placed the money on the table, and straightened his jacket. Before he walked away, he looked over his shoulder, at a frazzled Marise, and said, "Thank you for sitting with me, maid-sama. It was a pleasure speaking with you."

But Marise didn't look at him; she just sat stiff and stared at where he used to sit. After he left, her manager placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it, and leaned down. "Well?" he asked. "Did you treat him well? You think he's going to come here again?"

"I don't know," she replied softly. _What am I going to do?_

_I don't know._

* * *

><p>Marise lay in her bed, her head against the soft cushions, her golden curls sprawled over the pillows, her ocean-blue eyes were staring up at the ceiling, with no particular expression her face. After her shift at the café, she went through the rest of her day like a zombie, performing tasks robotically, rarely speaking. To everyone around her, they knew she was out of character, but all were too afraid to ask what was on her mind. Even if they did, she wouldn't have felt like telling them.<p>

Ginjō Kūgo had gotten to her, and she didn't know what to make of what she had told him. Her first thought was just to brush him off as a crazy man, which would have been easy enough, considering everything in her life she made to be a fantasy. But what he had said was so obscure and unexpected, that it almost had a reverse effect as to how she would normally take something. And him knowing so much about her was no coincidence…she had kept that letter he sent her for more than a year to prove to herself just how many crazies there were in the world…but now she was beginning to think that maybe the things she thought of as crazy weren't so crazy after all.

"Ugh…all of this thinking is giving me a headache," she moaned, placing her arm over her eyes, hoping that would clear her mind. With no such luck, she got out of bed and put her slippers on, and went downstairs and into the kitchen. As she poured herself a cup of milk, she looked outside to see the beautiful moon casting its silver light through her window. She took a sip and spit it out. "Ew! Stupid Ryu…" she mumbled, pouring the rest down the sink before going outside.

She wrapped her arms around her body to warm herself against the cool breeze, as she came out only in her nightgown, a long, light pink one that hugged her soft curves. Her pink bow was still in her hair as she usually wore it with everything, even her school uniform, it was almost apart of her.

The weather was so lovely and the moon was the only light she needed, so she decided to take a walk. It wasn't terribly late…only about 10:30 or so…she would only be gone for half an hour at the most. So Marise began her trek along the sidewalk, her hands on her dress, lifting it slightly and swaying it back and forth as she walked, humming to herself. She didn't dare sing at out loud, it was so quiet she was sure someone would hear her if she did…and she felt insulted enough from Ginjō-san.

She was enjoying her time outside, just looking around at everything and clearing her mind…the breeze felt so nice on her skin and through her hair, for the first time that day she felt completely at ease…but what was she supposed to do? She cursed herself for allowing those thoughts to again come to her mind, as she felt conflicted all over again.

Orihime, in her room inside her small apartment, was brushing her thick, soft red hair when she looked out the window to see Marise walking alone in the dead of night.

Her slender eyebrows went up in surprise. _What is Mari-chan doing out there all alone…?_

Marise was passing by some apartments when a voice from her right startled her. She turned and to her dismay saw Inoue Orihime opening the door.

"Mari-chan!" she called out. "What are you doing so late at night?"

_Don't call me Mari-chan… _Marise thought, annoyed. But she put on a chipper smile and said, "Oh, just taking a little walk!"

"Stay right there, I'll walk with you!"

"N-no, no! You don't have to—!" But Mari frowned when Orihime came back out, throwing a jacket over her white nightgown, which came to her knees. She also wore brown boots as she walked toward Mari, lifting her hair over her jacket.

"Okay!" she said. "Let's go!"

Marise scrunched up her nose and crossed her arms, but complied and they both began to walk, an air of silence between them. Although Orihime didn't seem to take this as an awkward silence, in fact, she enjoyed the fact that they could appreciate what was around them instead of missing out on it through idle chatter.

Mari looked up at the dark, brooding clouds, set against the azure sky, partially covering the fluorescent moon. "It seems like it might rain…" she commented softly.

Orihime followed her gaze and nodded. "Yeah, it might. When I was smaller I used to be afraid of the thunder, but nii-chan was always there to comfort me. He would sing to me and his voice would eventually lull me to sleep. I'm big now…but every now and again I still get scared by the roar of the thunder and flash of lightning."

"So your brother must sing to you then, right?"

She shook her head. "No, he's passed."

Mari's eyes widened and she blushed, and looked away. She felt extremely embarrassed and wondered if she should apologize, but Orihime continued.

She took a big whiff of the fresh air, and smiled. "This weather is so beautiful, isn't it a shame that it's only this way so late? No one can enjoy it."

_So? Who cares about them? _Mari thought, scrunching up her nose. _Such an annoying girl…_

After about fifteen minutes they neared Kurosaki Ichigo's house, and Mari stuck her tongue out, faking a gag.

"Ehe…you don't like Kurosaki-kun, Mari-chan?" Orihime asked.

"Of course I don't! He thinks he's so much cooler, smarter, and stronger than everyone else! And just look at his Yankī hair, have you ever seen anything like that? And I'd almost think you would be one too if your hair wasn't just a shade darker!"

"O-oh, okay!"

"Stop that!" Mari barked.

"Stop what…?"

"You're thinking that I'm a weird, stupid, ugly freak, aren't you?"

"No, I would never think that of you, Mari-chan! I think you're very cute!"

"Oh, sure, you may say that, but that's not what you really think! You think I'm annoying, don't you, and you secretly hate me!" Marise stopped her whining when she heard rumbling overhead…the wind then picked up and the sky turned even darker, the clouds drifting quickly to cover the moon, until the two were covered in complete darkness.

Like a thousand bricks the heavy rain struck, hitting the ground hard, pelting on Marise and Orihime, feeling more like hail than rain. "Mari-chan! Hurry! We're close to my house!" Orihime yelled, as she begun to run.

Marise felt her heart racing and the feeling of panic hit her as she tried to follow Orihime, only being able to see a faint outline of her. Her eyes then grew wide when she saw that there was also a yellow glow about her, as if she were some kind of angel. _Now that's weird… _she thought.

Orihime arrived at her door and quickly opened it; it was usually never locked, as she knew how nice of a neighborhood she lived in. She rushed Marise inside; both of them were soaked to the skin.

"Oh…" Mari whined. "My nightgown is ruined! And I'm soaked!"

"Mari-chan, I can just give you one of mine…"

"I want to go home! Take me home!"

"But, Mari-chan…I don't have a car…"

"How in the world do you get around?"

"Well, I just walk…"

"How am I supposed to get home?"

Orihime looked worriedly behind the curtain, seeing the lighting streak against the black sky and the thunder roar through the clouds. "I don't think you should try and go home," she said. "You should probably spend the night here. It's safest that way. You can use the phone in the kitchen to call your home, I'm sure your parents would be worried…"

"Yeah right, they're probably fast asleep!" Mari snorted. "And they wouldn't hear the ringing over their loud snoring!" Despite these accusations, Marise went into the kitchen and dialed her home phone, where it was picked up after the third ring.

"_Marise?"_ an urgent voice answered.

"Mama? Is that you?"

_"Oh my goodness, Marise, where are you? I was worried sick! You idiot daughter, you freaking left the front door wide open! A burglar could have just waltzed inside and taken everything! Or a murderer could have come in and killed us!"_

"I thought you were worried about _me_!"

"_Oh right, I am, I am. Where are you?"_

"At Inoue's house," Marise mumbled.

_"What? Speak up, I can't hear you."_

"I'm at Inoue Orihime's house!" she shouted.

_"Well, okay then! No need to yell! Hmm? Orihime! Oh, you mean that gorgeous, sweet, smart girl that works for Fifi? Wow, she has such an amazing body, don't you think? She could get any man she wants! ...Do you think your father has been looking at her?"_

"Mama, that's not the point! Stop complimenting her so much! You're supposed to be saying nice things about me! You know, your daughter? How do you know she's not holding me captive here, or that when I hang up the phone, she'll torture me! She's not as she seems! She could be a cruel, cold, serial killer!"

"Mari-chan?"

Marise turned around to see Orihime holding up a large knife in her hand, walking toward her. Mari shrieked and dropped the phone.

"_Mari? Mari, are you there? What's wrong?"_

Orihime looked at her, confused. "I was…I was just about to chop up some bananas to make us some smoothies. You do like bananas, don't you?"

Mari feebly nodded, scared stiff. Orihime broke out into a sweet smile. "That's great! I'll go whip us up some really quickly! Hmm…now where did I put those turnips…?"

_T-turnips? _Mari thought, afraid. She quickly picked up the phone and hissed, "Did you hear, Mama? She tried to kill me!"

_"Marise, I heard she was going to make you a smoothie…"_

"With such a huge knife?"

_"You're never in the kitchen; you can't cut turnips with a butter knife."_

"Turnips in a smoothie? Mama, she's trying to kill me!"

_"Stop over exaggerating, Marise, it's unbecoming of you. Now, let me talk to Orihime."_

"No, Mama, you can—!"

"_Give. It. To. Orihime. NOW."_

"U-uh…okay…" Mari stuttered. She handed the phone to Orihime. "Mama wants to talk to you…"

Orihime took the phone and held it against her ear. "Hello? Oh, hi Asahina-san! Yeah, I found her walking all by herself and decided to walk with her! But then it started raining, so I hope it's okay if she sleeps over…I promise she'll be safe!" She put her arm behind her head, blushing, and laughed, "Oh no, it's no trouble at all! Mari-chan is great; we'll have lots of fun, just us girls!"

_L-lots of…fun? What's her idea of fun?_

"Okay, goodbye, it was so nice talking to you!" Orihime hung up the phone with a smile, and turned to Marise, who flinched. She noticed that Orihime had changed into a different nightgown and held another one in her arms, as she pushed it toward Marise. "Come on, Mari-chan! First change into this dry nightgown and then come into the living room. I made some popcorn and have a movie set up! We can watch it and stay up late! It'll be so much fun, I promise!"

Mari, wearing one of Orihime's nightgowns that was loose from both the chest and hip area, came in and sat down next to her against the couch, the bowl of popcorn on the table, filled over the top and two tall glasses, which were apparently smoothies, on a tray with a design of happy little strawberries.

Orihime put her hand behind her and began to pull something out, and Marise jumped back, putting her hands in self-defense, crying, "Please, don't hurt me!"

"I've got…the ketchup!" she said happily, and opening it, squeezed it all over the popcorn. Mari watched and winced inwardly at the repulsiveness of it.

Orihime took her a handful and stuffed it into her mouth, and began to munch noisily. She pushed the bowl at Marise. "Here! Have some!"

"Um…no, no…I'm fine."

"Well, you at least have to try a smoothie!" Orihime put on a forlorn face.

_Geez, don't look at me! _Mari thought grumpily, turning away. From the corner of her eye she could see that Orihime was still staring at her and sighing, took the glass and sipped it, but she soon spit the content out. "Ew! I can't believe you actually put turnips into this!"

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I don't like it! It's disgusting!"

"Hmm…" Orihime said, taking her glass and scrutinizing it. "But it's so delicious…"

"I wonder if you'll have cravings for normal things when you're pregnant…" she mumbled.

"Haha, that's a funny thought!" Orihime laughed. She tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully, her brown eyes looking up to the ceiling. "Hmm…" she contemplated, "I've had a taste for weird food ever since I can remember…onii-chan would make normal food and then I would always have to add stuff to make it delicious! Whenever I'd make something he'd always eat it even though I knew he didn't like it… But Rangiku-chan likes my food!"

Marise watched, trying to look uninterested, at Orihime gobbling down on the popcorn and guzzling her smoothie, when really the wheels began turning in her mind. _Hmm…ever since she was young? Maybe that's how she has such a large bust!_ Mari snuck a glance at her own, and her face fell. It was nowhere near the size of Orihime's…she instantly grew envious.

Orihime looked at her in surprise. "Wow, Mari! It seems like you had a change of heart! Well, eat and drink as much as you want, because I can always make more!"

Mari continued to munch while trying not to gag, figuring that if she ate the same foods as Orihime she too would gain more curves…but she was beginning to think that it might not be worth it…

"I…" she muttered, "I have to go to the restroom!" Before Orihime could say anything, she ran and slammed the door behind her, and threw up in the toilet. _Gah…_ she thought, wiping her mouth with her hand. _How can she stand eating that disgusting stuff?_

As she came back into the living room, Orihime looked up at her, worry in her soft brown eyes. "Are you alright, Mari-chan?"

_I knew she was trying to kill me…_ She plopped down next to her again and said, "Oh yeah, I'm okay. It's just that I probably won't want anymore of your…um…food." _And people say __**my**__ cooking is bad? Well, they haven't met Inoue Orihime!_

A look of guilt flashed across Orihime's face. She looked down and fiddled with her nightgown. "I'm sorry I pressured you into eating it…you didn't have to…"

Marise grew increasingly annoyed, and crossing her arms, huffed, "You don't have to apologize! I just thought that if I ate the same way you do, then, well, I would, um…look like you, okay?"

She looked at Mari curiously. "Look…like me?"

Grinding her teeth, Mari pointed to her chest. "That! Your curves! I figured that's how you got the body you have…"

Orihime laughed. "Why do you want to change the way you look, Marise? You're beautiful!"

Marise shrugged, her eyes cast down.

"Really, you are!" Orihime repeated. "I've never met anyone with hair as beautiful as yours, it really shines like gold and you have such perfect, natural curls, that a lot of times I find myself envious! And…really…" Orihime looked away, her face fallen. "I'm also jealous that you _don't_ have the same body as mine…you don't have men staring at you with hunger in their eyes and girls glaring at you with disgust…"

Mari's eyes widened the slightest bit; she never realized the life Orihime must live, having to go through the ridicule.

"And it's not just that," she continued, her voice soft. "There are those moments when everyone else is around…and then there are the ones where I'm all by myself…every time I close my eyes, I remember those times where I felt completely useless…and at night, I have dreams, where memories flood into my mind, of everything I couldn't do, things that I should have done, but didn't…" she shuddered when cold, green eyes came into her mind. "So many moments, I feel like I'm nothing."

Marise just stared at her. _How could you feel that way? You're pretty, smart, and kind…why do you feel that way? _"But," Marise began, "You're perfect to me." She bit her bottom lip, immediately regretting the words that came out of her mouth.

Orihime looked up, her eyes shining, and her face broke out into a beautiful smile. "Thank you, Marise." She reached over and hugged Marise, pulling her close, and Mari tried to push her away but Orihime wouldn't let go. Marise found her face pressed against Orihime's breasts and she struggled to breathe.

Orihime ran her hand across Mari's smooth hair. "I guess…we're both perfect!" she laughed.

"T-that's great," Mari grunted, trying to pull herself away. "Now, could you let go of me? I can barely breathe!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Orihime immediately let go, and Marise gasped for hair. So this was how Shinji felt…although he probably felt happier than tortured…the pervert.

Orihime's eyes went to her small TV, which had begun to appear fuzzy, lines appearing across the screen. "Oh, shoot!" she huffed, getting up and walking over, banging her fist on the old VCR.

"Err…are you sure that's how you're supposed to fix it?"

She looked at Marise and shrugged. "I'm not sure. This is what I usually do."

"Why in the world do you have a VCR anyway? Those things are ancient! Buy a DVD player!"

She laughed, "No, I have enough trouble figuring out how this thing works, I for sure couldn't handle something more technological! Sometimes, I even forget how to use the microwave!"

Marise rolled her eyes. This girl needed to get in touch with the twenty-first century.

"Oh well," she said, turning off the TV. "I guess it's pretty late anyway, so we should get some sleep, don't you think so, Mari-chan?"

Marise looked around the tiny apartment, then back at Orihime. "Um…where do I sleep?"

"Hmm…" Orihime ran her hand on the sofa. "I wouldn't want you sleeping on this, it's so old and uncomfortable…and I don't have a guest bedroom. Well, I guess you can sleep in my bed with me."

"W-w-what?" Mari sputtered.

"Don't worry, Mari-chan! My bed is big enough for the two of us, even with me in it!" Orihime said with a wide smile.

Marise flinched, her right eye twitching. _Uh…that wasn't my first concern… I can barely put up with this girl by just sitting next to her, how am I supposed to when we're in the same bed? What do I do?_

Reluctantly, she followed Orihime up the stairs and into her bedroom, which was nice and neat, except for all of the plush animals all over the room. They were on the shelves, the desk, her bed, the floor, in her closet, all kinds of stuffed animals too, real animals, ones that looked like monsters that were supposed to be 'cute', big ones, tiny ones, all different colors, ones from Pokemon, beanie babies, Build-a-Bear, you name it, she has it. It sort of hurt Mari's eyes to see all the bright colors and cuteness really…

"Oh! Look Mari!" Orihime giggled, pulling one out from her closet. It was a Hello Kitty plush doll, about the size of a teddy bear, wearing a pink and white overall dress, with its iconic pink bow on its ear. She turned it from side to side in front of Mari's face. "How cute! I didn't notice that you wear a bow in your hair just like Hello Kitty!"

"Hmph!" Mari huffed, pushing the head of the doll down. "Don't compare me to that stupid thing! Sanrio copied my style!"

"Ah…of course she did, Mari," Orihime said with a nervous smile. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms over her head. "Well, I think it's time to go to sleep, wouldn't you say? It's already past midnight! And I have to get up for work tomorrow too!"

Mari's face turned sour, remembering that Orihime worked at her aunt's bakery, the one she was rejected from _because_ Orihime was working there.

Marise looked at the bed and frowned. "Aren't you going to take off all of those freaky little things?" she asked, looking at Orihime.

Orihime jumped on her bed and sank her head into the stuffed animals. "No, I always have them here, they help me sleep! Don't worry Mari-chan, they don't bite!"

"Oh, fine!" Marise crawled under the covers, making sure there was some distance between herself and Orihime, which she didn't have much trouble doing, as there was an array of furry little creatures separating them. She was now comfortable with turning her body to face Orihime, as a yellow and brown stuffed lion blocked her view. Mari scrunched up her nose as she stared at its face. _Ugh…creepy!_

Orihime yawned, "Good night, Mari-chan."

For a few moments Marise remained silent. "…Good night."

Orihime lay awake after a few moments, hearing Mari's soft snoring. It was cute actually…when she breathed in her snores made a whistle-like sound, making Orihime giggle.

How long had it been since a moment like this? Her closest friend was Tatsuki, though she didn't have sleepovers often…it felt a little strange to her, yet comforting at the same time. She was happy; for once…she didn't have to be alone.

She heard the rumble overhead and smiled. She was no longer afraid of the thunder, lightning, or rain. She was no longer afraid to close her eyes and dream, because she knew that it would be a pleasant one, with this small girl next to her.

Inoue Orihime didn't have to dwell on all of the 'what ifs' and her imperfections, because she knew that to one person…she was perfect.

The green eyes that met her in her sleep were no longer accusatory, but kind.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**xLilim: **Haha, no one can top Cyndi! Really glad you liked the chapter, Marise is a funny bunny character and Shinji is the funky monkey! xD Your poor sister and nephew! I would die if I were allergic to milk, because I'm a chocoholic, lol.

**Ai Ukitake: **Yes, Mari's tactics are oftentimes questionable (and crazy), but sometimes she gets lucky! At first Hachi was my biggest problem, but then it just hit me like a ton of bricks, hippie was the obvious choice for him! (Plus it was a nice, stereotypical contrast with Kensei, the 'sort of military' type guy. It always makes me think of those two characters from _Cars, _lol.) Glad you liked it!

**Lukala: **Actually, that was Mari when she wasn't on a sugar rush, you should see how crazy she is when she actually _does_ have some sugar in her system! I'm happy you liked their new look, I was really nervous about that, but I wanted them to change, because, well, just because really, lol.

**Rin136: **Haha, well, that line was taken directly from Train's song, which I found to be fitting (though perhaps controversial, but screw that), because perhaps Soul Society is overrated, Shinji doesn't need it to be happy. I actually feel that most of Train's songs fit Shinji pretty well; just the rhythm of it suits his suave manner so nicely. Thanks for your review! I hope you continue reading. ^_^

**QueenOfMyOwnWorld: **Thanks for adding the story to your story alert list! ^^

**DrAnime203: **Thanks for adding this story to your faves!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So now we have how Mari interacts with two canon characters, Ginjō, the new one, and Orihime. And yes, I am an Ulquihime shipper, so you'll see some hinted pairings in this story, that being one of them. I feel that Marise is in a way similar to Orihime, she's also very similar to Riruka. :) I kind of wanted to show that there's more to Orihime than the pretty, sweet, kind girl, underneath the exterior there's hurt and pain, and a lot of people choose to ignore that or don't even see it because they're too busy saying, "OMG, Orihime is such a weakling, all she does is cry Kurosaki-kun, blah, blah, blah." (Though they type this with poorer grammar.) So uh…yeah. :3


	5. Wrong Direction

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating in a bit, I had most of this done because of my Internet being down, but then I got behind again… Argh, still not finished with my stupid summer assignments, and I had to write some things for people on my DA account. (Which…I'm still not done with…) Anywho, please enjoy this chapter! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Wrong Direction<br>**

**Recommended Song: "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet For My Valentine**

Ocean blue eyes opened slowly to the morning light cast through the window, over her sleeping form. Marise let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes, and she sat up, looking around her, remembering that she had slept the night at Inoue Orihime's house…her first reminder being the numerous stuffed animals around her…she shuddered.

She then froze, eyes widening, and they slowly went down to her chest, where she let out a loud, shrill scream.

Orihime, who was downstairs making some concoction in the skillet, looked above her curiously. _Hmm, I guess Mari-chan is awake!_ She looked to see at the entrance to the kitchen Mari was there, panting, still wearing Orihime's nightgown.

"Good morning, sleepy-head!" Orihime greeted cheerfully.

"Th-this thing…!" Mari shrieked, pulling the stuffed animal from her chest and throwing it to the ground. "I woke up and it was clinging to my chest! Are your stuffed animals haunted or something?"

Orihime, raising an eyebrow, looked down and gasped, "Kon!"

Mari cringed. "_That's _its name? Why don't you burn that disgusting thing, it obviously has bad ju-ju! It's a demonized, perverted stuffed lion, and it should be destroyed! Here, I'll do it for you." Mari scooped up the lion and turned on the stove, holding the animal over the blue flame.

"A-ah, wait Mari-chan!" Orihime cried, grabbing Kon from her. Mari scowled and placed her hands on her hips.

"I promise to keep it away from you!" she said in apology. _Kurosaki-kun won't be happy if he finds Kon burnt to pieces! _Orihime went to the sliding glass door, and before opening it she held up Kon by his head and stared at it with a look that said, 'Now, why did you go and do that?' Orihime faintly smiled when he gave the slightest grin, after which she then dropped it gently outside.

"Go back to Kurosaki-kun's house," she whispered, her hand cupped around her mouth. Kon stood up and nodded, he then began to walk away in the direction of his 'master's' house. Orihime sighed and closed the door behind her, then went into the kitchen and slid her omelet from the skillet onto her plate.

Marise looked at the food curiously, it looked normal enough… "Um…" she began, "What did you put in it?"

Orihime looked at her with a big smile. "Well, there are some pickles and carrots, some sour cream, oh, and a little bit of nutmeg for that extra kick!"

Mari gave a weak smile. "Uh…"

Orihime laughed. "I have some cereal in the cupboard over there. Help yourself!"

Marise poured herself some and sat next to Orihime at the small table. Orihime then turned on the tiny television, and squealed in delight when her favorite show came on, _Journey to Bust Ghosts on Hallowed Ground_.

"Ho ho ho ho!" she chanted, crossing her arms across her chest and onto her shoulders. Marise rolled her eyes. "You don't like this show, Mari-chan?"

"Of course not! That Don Kanonji guy is such a dork and creep!"

"Really? I love it, he's so great!"

"The special effects are so fake! The ghosts look totally lame!"

"Haha, yeah!" Orihime laughed. Though in the back of her mind she knew that the ghosts on the television actually _were_ real…but of course she couldn't tell Marise that.

As it went to commercial, again came on the announcement of King Arthur's Court concert, and Marise smiled. "I'm going to that tomorrow night!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, really? I heard the tickets ran out so quickly! How in the world did you get some?"

Marise stuffed a spoonful of cereal into her mouth before she mumbled, "Well, um, I kind of know one of them…"

"Wow, you really actually know one of them? That's so cool! Which one?"

_Curse her for having such good hearing! _Marise swallowed. "Um…all of them, but only because I knew Ringo…"

"Ringo? Oh, you mean King Arthur! It's weird hearing him being called by his actual name. How did you know him?"

_Why do you have so many questions? _Mari felt like saying, but she bit her tongue. "He and I…well, we kind of were together…"

Orihime's eyes bugged out in surprise. "Really? That's incredible! Oh, Tatsuki-chan is going to be so jealous of me when she finds out that I actually know someone who knows King Arthur's Court! I'm so lucky!"

Marise rolled her eyes. Knowing someone who knew somebody famous wasn't _that_ cool. Actually, it wasn't cool at all.

"So, were you two in love?"

Mari accidentally bit her tongue, startled by the question. She scrunched up her face in pain, and blamed Orihime for it. "No!" she snapped. "It was just a publicity thing. I didn't know him when he was big, we separated after he and the band became well-known, because he went to Tokyo while I stayed here."

"Do you regret breaking up with him, Mari-chan?"

Mari's face fell. _I didn't break up with him. _"No," she said softly. "It wasn't love. It wasn't real."

Orihime nodded as though she understood. "Well, I'm sure you'll find the guy who's absolutely perfect for you, I'm sure of it! Hey, I could help you find a guy if you want!"

_Err…no thank you._ Mari thought dryly.

"So, who are you going to the concert with?"

Marise felt like stuffing Orihime's entire omelet into her mouth if it could get her to stop asking so many questions. "You probably don't know him."

"Oh, try me, I know most everyone here!"

Mari grit her teeth in frustration. "Hirako Shinji."

Orihime's eyes widened again. "Wow, really! You mean like a date?"

Marise quickly shook her head. "No! He's bringing some friends with him, it's a group thing!"

Orihime tapped her finger against her chin. _I wonder which friends it could be…? Hachi definitely wouldn't be able to go, what with his size, he'd stick out like a sore thumb! I'm not sure what kind of music Lisa likes, but Kensei probably wouldn't be able to stand the noise, and Mashiro seems to like peppier stuff. Hiyori probably wouldn't want to go. Hmm, I guess that leaves Love, and Rose then._

Orihime then froze in mid-thought, an idea popping into her head. She looked at Marise and smiled widely. "Hirako-kun is a really nice guy!"

"Mhm," Mari replied.

"I mean, a really, really, really, _really_ nice guy."

Marise frowned at her. "He's not _that_ nice."

"Oh, but he is! He's also really smart too! And strong!"

"Do you like him, Orihime?"

Orihime shook her head. _No, silly! I'm wondering if __**you**__ like him!_

Mari smiled coyly. _Now it's my turn for the questions. _"So then who do you like, Orihime?"

Orihime blushed, shaking her head. "Oh…oh, I can't say…"

"You're embarrassed?"

"W-well…"

Mari lowered her voice to a whisper, "Is it an older man?"

"Oh, no!"

A pause. Then, "An older woman?"

"No, he's my age, Marise!"

Mari gasped, "Don't tell me you like Uryū?" _I would die if that happened! I'd just die!  
><em>

Orihime laughed. "No, but Uryū is great."

Marise relaxed back against her seat, relieved. "So what's this mystery guy like?"

"Well," Orihime began shyly, "He's tall, brave, smart, strong, loyal, and kind…"

"Oh, I see…" Mari said, her eyes lighting up. "He's a fictional character!"

Orihime shook her head, and Marise looked confused. "What? How can that be? The guy you described doesn't sound real at all. It's okay if you like someone who's not real, Orihime, I do too!"

"Really, who?"

Mari winked at her. "Arsène Lupin III."

Orihime blinked. "Um…who?"

Marise gasped. "Don't tell me you don't know who he is? Are you…how can…you can freaking watch a show like Don Kanonji's but you've never heard of _Lupin III_ before?"

"Uh…I guess I'm behind the times," Orihime said nervously.

"It's not new!" snapped Mari. "It's from the seventies! You know, the master thief with the black hair with sideburns who wears the blazers and ties, he always dresses so suavely!"

Orihime tried to hide her knowing smile. _That sounds exactly how Hirako-kun dresses!_ She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh, we better hurry or we'll be late for school!"

"Eh?" _Oh, I forgot, it's Friday! _Mari groaned. "My house is far from here!"

"It's alright, Mari-chan, you can just borrow one of my uniforms. We have that math quiz today, so we don't want to be late, otherwise we'll have to stay after school!"

Marise's face fell. "Oh, no!" she cried. "I didn't study! If I fail another one Mama is going to have another fit and she'll break _another_ vase! And she'll make me pay for that one too!"

Orihime smiled. "I really like your mom!"

Marise grumbled to herself and followed Orihime upstairs, preparing for another 'fun-filled' day at school.

* * *

><p>It was later that afternoon, a few hours after Marise had come home from school, she came down the stairs from her room to see her mother sitting on the couch, her eyes glued to the television screen.<p>

Marise raised an eyebrow, curious. "What are you watching, Mama?" She looked to see that the phone was in her mother's hands, not the remote, and she was grasping onto it for dear life.

"Umm…?" Mari turned to see her father, Soichiro walking into the living room, yawning after having just taken a nap. "Papa, what's wrong with Mama?"

Soichiro took one look at his wife and he groaned. "Oh no," he said. "Just look at what's on TV."

Mari squinted and a horrified look came on her face. It was the Home Shopping Network.

"_All right…"_ the man from the TV said, _"The phone lines are open…NOW!"_

"NO!" cried Soichiro and Marise, jumping for the couch.

Lucy dialed in the number at a supersonic speed and held the phone to her ear. "Hello? Yes? I'd like to purchase…YAH!" she cried, when her husband and daughter pounced on her, Sou with his arm around her shoulders and waist and Marise reaching for the phone.

"Mama, no!" Marise cried. "You can't, stop!"

"Mari, you…don't…understand!" said her mother, struggling to break free. "I…need…these…!"

"Hunny bun, paying ten thousand yen for fossilized fish is definitely _not_ worth it!"

"You don't understand, Sou!" protested Lucy. "In about fifty years, these things could be worth a fortune! Now…let…go!"

"Mama, who cares about stupid fossilized fish! Just last week you paid fifteen thousand yen for a tiny jade elephant! AND THEN YOU LOST IT!"

"I think your mother needs an intervention, Mari," Sou grumbled, grabbing the phone and clicking it off.

The three of them panted as they sat on the couch, and Marise said, "You have some kind of addiction, Mama."

"Oh, pish posh!" her mother replied dismissively.

"_And he comes to save the day…! He's the one! The only! Dorameon, hooray!"_

Mari looked around. "Where is that coming from?"

"Oh, that's Taro," said Lucy, "He's upstairs taking a bath."

"And you left him in there alone?" Marise cried, running up the stairs and into the bathroom to find her younger brother splashing in the tub, numerous toys surrounding him.

He looked up and grinned. "Hi, onee-chan!" he squealed.

Marise placed her hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "Hi, Taro." She turned to see Ryunosuke standing outside the door, his face paler than usual, a look of terror in his eyes.

Mari almost burst into laughter in seeing his formal attire. "What's the occasion?" she joked.

"Tonight…" he began. "Yuzu invited me to dinner…"

"Ohh…" Mari said. "From that one time…and you're going dressed like _that_? It's just a dinner, Ryu!"

He looked at her sheepishly. "I…I didn't know what to wear…"

Marise rolled her eyes. "Go change into something more casual! Jeans and a t-shirt! Oh, actually, make sure the shirt has long sleeves, we don't want Yuzu-chan to see your little hobby, now, do we?"

He scowled at her, showing his wrists. "They're clean," he muttered.

"Oh? But for how long?"

Ryunosuke grumbled as he went back to his room to change. In just a couple of minutes he was back, wearing more suitable clothing, yet Marise still looked dissatisfied.

"What is it now?"

"It's your emo hair! How can you make a good impression on Yuzu-chan's dad looking like that? Try not to look so depressed!" She grabbed a comb from inside the cabinet and motioned Ryu forward, and began styling his hair.

Taro giggled from the bathtub, "Ryu-nii is a baby!"

Marise stepped back and scrutinized her work. "Hmm…just needs one more thing." She spit in her hand and Ryu's eyes widened, as he jerked back.

"No, onee-san!" he said. "Don't touch me!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Ryu!" She tried reaching for his hair, but her brother grabbed her by the wrist.

"I don't know from what TV show you got that spitting on a person's hair made it look good, but you've been misinformed!"

"Just…let…me…do it!" she grumbled, though she gave up after a bit. Feeling grumpy, she turned around and snapped at Taro. "Get out of there, before you get all pruny like obaa-san!"

"Onee-chan!" Taro whined. "I can't get out with you in here! You'll see me in the _nude_!"

Mari rolled her eyes. "Since when were you self-conscious about your body? You're five years old; you have no reason to worry about women seeing your body. Heck, Ryu doesn't even have to worry about women seeing his body!" She grinned when she saw her brother scowl from the corner of her eye.

"So…?" hinted Mari.

He looked at her, confused. "So…what?"

She turned to him and rolled her eyes. "How are you going to make conversation? You know, impress her dad? Otherwise, you'll never get anywhere with her! Knowing you, you'd probably bring up a topic about the weather, or…or whether you normally wear your hair over your right eye rather than your left, and other little emo tidbits."

Ryunosuke scowled at the last remarks, but nervousness came over him. She was right…he wasn't a conversationalist at all… "What I do?" he asked, beginning to panic. "I don't want Kurosaki-san to hate me…" He looked up at Marise, his blue eyes pleading. "Will you come with me?"

"What? No way!"

"Onee-san, please!"

"Ryu, you know how much I dislike that Yankī Ichigo! I couldn't stand being in the same room with him for fifteen minutes, and you're asking me to be there for more than an hour?" She held up her hand. "Thanks, but I'll pass!"

"But onee-san!" cried Ryu.

She shoved her hand in his face again. "Ap, ap, ap!" she retorted. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Bu—!"

"Nope!"

"I—"

"No way!"

"I ju—!"

"Quiet you!" she snapped.

Feeling defeated, he lifted his large blue eyes, a slight pout on his face, and Mari felt her will wavering. "H-hey you! Don't use my same trick against me! St-stop looking at me like that…! I won't do it! I won't, I won't, I wo—oh, let's just go then!" she scowled, crossing her arms. She hated losing, so, so much!

She stormed past him and into her room to change, and Ryu smiled slightly, and looked at Taro, who giggled.

Their sister was such a tsundere.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Kurosaki household, and when Marise had knocked on the door, Ichigo had answered it, wearing casual clothing, without any shoes, his bright orange hair messy around his face, his brown eyes dull. They lit up slightly in confusion when he saw his classmate's face, and then his brows knitted in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"<p>

She grit her teeth and plastered a tight smile on her face. Wrapping her arm around her younger brother and pulling him closer to her, she replied in a chipper voice, "Yuzu-chan invited Ryu and I here for dinner!"

He raised an eyebrow, then turned and yelled, "Yuzu!"

"Yes, onii-chan?"

"Did you invite Asahina and her brother over?"

"Oh, yes, I did! Well, don't leave them outside, Ichigo, tell them to come in!"

He turned back to the two and said flatly, "Alright, come on in."

_He's so rude! _Mari thought huffily, pulling Ryu inside. They both took of their shoes, and Marise's eyes wandered all around, observing their house. For a family who had a father who owned his own clinic, they weren't living the lavish life. But the house was neat and tidy, and Mari then realized that Ichigo didn't have a mother, and that Yuzu was the one who did all of the cleaning and cooking.

_Wow…Ryu sure picked a great girl to like! _She would have been less approving if he had become infatuated with the other sister, Karin. Frankly, Mari found her to be just like her brother, except more stoic…she always seemed sarcastic and dismissal about everything, and Mari was sure she would just rub her bad attitude on her younger brother, and he already had enough of that!

Yuzu poked her head from the kitchen, wearing a small apron and holding a spoon in her hand. She broke out into a wide smile at the sight of Mari and Ryu. "Hi! Please make yourselves at home, I'll have dinner ready in just a little bit!"

"Th-tha-th…" Ryu stuttered, beads of sweat at his forehead, his face pale.

Mari inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes, and pushed him into the dining room. "Thank you for inviting us, Yuzu-chan!" she said, speaking for her brother, who was too nervous to do anything for himself.

When they got to the table and sat down, Mari pinched his arm. "Ow! Onee-san, what did you do that for?"

"You're acting like such a dork!" she hissed. "So uncool! Yuzu-chan will never fall for you if you have no confidence."

"D-do you believe so?"

"Oh, I know so! To me, on a scale from 1-10 in 'boyfriend material,' you are currently ranked at a negative fifty."

"That's so cruel, onee-san!"

She shrugged, and they stopped talking when Yuzu came into the room, Karin right behind her, both carrying glasses, plates and chopsticks, placing them on the table.

Mari looked to her brother, glaring at him, then sighed. She got up and said, "Let Ryu and I help you, Yuzu-chan." She tried reaching for some of the plates, but Yuzu leaned back, waving her hand at her to sit back down.

"No, no! You guys are the guests, you just sit down and enjoy yourself." She looked around, then at her sister. "Where are Dad and Ichigo?"

Karin shrugged, a bored expression on her face.

"Dad!" Yuzu yelled. "Ichigo! Come here, dinner is ready!"

Mari looked up, and frowned when she saw Ichigo come in and take his seat across from her, but she looked more curious to see their father walk in, Kurosaki Isshin. He was talk and had brown eyes and black hair, he looked a little younger than his actual age, and he had a bit of a stub from his beard. He sat down at the head of the table, then turned to the guests, a grin for Marise and a sharp eye for Ryunosuke.

"So," he began, in his booming voice, "this is the boy who is the friend of my adorable Yuzu, eh?"

"Papa, be nice!" Yuzu scolded, as she brought in the pot of hot miso soup.

Ryunosuke felt like his throat was clogged, as he struggled to answer. "Y-yes…sir," he said weakly. He could feel Mari's sharp blue eyes glaring at him, though he ignored her.

"Alright, alright," Isshin said, waving his hand at his daughter. "I'll play nice, I promise." He placed his hand over his heart. "Scout's honor."

Yuzu laughed. "What am I going to do with you, Dad?"

"Well, you can put some food in my belly! I'm starving!" Yuzu nodded and set all the dishes down, hot steamed dumplings, perfectly cooked shrimp with soy sauce, the miso soup, rice with red bean paste, and some fresh ice-cold lemonade. They all began to dig in, Isshin first, stuffing food into his mouth.

"So…who are your parents?" Isshin asked, stuffing five shrimp into his mouth. Yuzu clucked her teeth at his poor manners and Karin rolled her eyes.

Seeing that Ryunosuke wouldn't answer, Mari said, "My Mama is Lucille."

"Lucille? She's not Japanese?"

Marise shook her head, a bit surprised that this man didn't know who her mother was. "No, Mama is French. We moved here because of Papa, and Mama works at home now."

Isshin tapped his chopstick against his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…you'd think I'd know a non-Japanese woman…especially in a small town like this…but okay. Who's your dad? Maybe I know him."

"Papa's name is Soichiro."

Isshin blinked a few times, just staring at Marise, and his eyes then lit up. "Oh, yeah, Sou!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, I know that guy! He and I have a few beers together every now and again, great guy to have a drink with…huh, so you two are his kids, eh?"

Ryunosuke said quietly, "There is also a younger one, Taro."

"So he has three kids like me! The sly dog never mentions you guys, but sometimes I suppose he gets too drunk to even remember he has a family," laughed Isshin. He furrowed his brow, in deep thought, and his eyes widened again. "Wait a minute…I've seen your mother before!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah, a tall blonde woman stormed into the bar one day and came in screaming at Sou for some reason…" He snapped his fingers, trying to remember. "She was…damn, what was she screaming about? Oh yeah, she was accusing him of cheating on her…"

Mari felt her eye twitch. _Idiot mother…now Kurosaki-san probably thinks I'm crazy like you too!_

Isshin chuckled, and continued. "Yeah, she scoured the entire bar, trying to figure out where he was 'hiding her,' and when she had no such luck, she turned around and accused _me_ of being the illicit lover!"

Everyone at the table spit out their drink and went, "Ew!"

"Hey, I'm a handsome, hip guy, aren't I?"

Drinks were spit out again. "Ew!"

Isshin frowned at them, but then shrugged. "Ah well, so that's how I came to meet this Lucille, though I'm not sure she'd like to see me again…she probably still thinks I'm the 'cheatee.'"

"Mama accuses everyone of being with Papa," Marise said quickly, putting her glass down. She had to quickly save her family name before any more damage was done! She glanced to see that Yuzu was looking at them in fascination.

"Tell us more about your family!" she chirped.

Mari frowned. What else could she tell them? She broke out into a smile and began, "Well, you see, Ryunosuke…OW!" Tears sprung to her eyes and she glared at her brother, who had kicked her underneath the table.

He casually took a sip of water, as though he hadn't done anything, and said, "Marise loves Oprah Winfrey."

"So what? She's amazing!"

"Tch, all that shit she does is just a publicity thing, she really doesn't give a damn," muttered Ichigo, placing some noodles into his mouth.

Yuzu looked at him, appalled. "Ichi-nii, watch your language!"

Marise glared at him. "Don't you dare insult her! You're just jealous that you're not as rich, successful, and generous as she is!"

"What do I have to be jealous of?" he retorted, annoyed. "She's just…" He paused when his phone vibrated from the pocket of his jeans, he took it out, and glancing at the caller ID, sighed and stood up.

Yuzu looked at him with wide eyes. "Ichi…"

"I have to go," he interrupted. "…Inagi-san…she wants to discuss something with me about work. I'll probably be back late."

"But you haven't finished your dinner!" she cried helplessly.

He looked at her with soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Yuzu."

She turned to her dad, who looked completely calm and collected. "Dad, aren't you going to stop him? Papa? PAPA!"

"Stop it, Yuzu," Karin muttered, the first words she'd spoken since the dinner began. "Ichigo's almost eighteen, he can do whatever he wants. Just let him go."

Ryunosuke and Marise watched the spectacle with curious eyes, and Yuzu slumped in her seat, defeated. Ichigo gave a nod to them and excused himself, grabbing his coat and heading out the door, slamming it behind him.

Marise inwardly winced when she heard the few sniffles from Yuzu, who quickly grabbed a tissue and began dabbing her eyes, and then blew her nose.

"O-oh well…" she said, with a sad smile, standing up and picking up his plate. "I'll just put this in the fridge in case he wants it when he comes home."

Isshin sighed and cleared his throat. He abruptly stood up, his hands slamming on the table, shaking the plates and silverware, startling Mari and Ryu. "Well," he said gruffly, though he was still smiling, "I suppose you two are just about finished? Why don't I drop you two off at your house?"

Marise and Ryunosuke looked at each other, and then down at their plates. They were only halfway finished…Mari looked up to have her eyes meet with Karin's and they were cold and demanding her to leave. Normally, she would glare right back, but this time her eyes widened at the sharp look and she stood up, pulling Ryu with her. She gave a small bow, hitting Ryu to do so as well. "Thank you for inviting us to dinner, Yuzu-chan. It was delicious!"

Yuzu, from behind the kitchen counter, gave a sad smile. "You're welcome." She didn't say 'anytime' or 'come again soon.' She wasn't embarrassed, but disappointed that her brother had to go, that her life just couldn't be normal. Why? Why did Ichigo like to worry her so much? Doesn't he knew how much she loves him, how much she cares? Every night she lays awake in fear, wondering if he was mugged by a gang or hit by a car, and that she'll wake up the next morning to find out he's dead in a ditch somewhere…tears fell from her eyes, tainting her pillow, every single night, and those same tears were there during the day…they just didn't fall.

The innocence that others thought she had mistook it for something darker, the façade, the mask, the hurt, pain, bitterness that was in her heart, that she kept hidden behind the sweet smile on her face.

But even that sweet smile was slowly fading.

* * *

><p>"Alright…" Isshin sighed, pulling the car up in front of the house. "Here we are." He placed his hand on the back of the seat next to him, where Mari was sitting. She turned to look at him, to see him open his mouth, then close it again. He shook his head, a look of disbelief, and smiled. "For once…I don't know what to say."<p>

Marise just looked him. "You don't have to say anything. Thanks for dropping us off." She snapped her fingers in front of Ryu's face, who was sitting in the back, staring at his hands in his lap. "Let's go, Ryunosuke."

He nodded and opened the door, following Marise up to the front steps. They turned to wave goodbye, but were startled when they heard screaming from behind them. They turned to see their mother, who had opened the top bedroom window, leaning out and shaking her fist.

"Hey you!" she yelled. "How dare you come near here! Stay away from my husband you bastard!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not cheating on you!" Sou's voice was heard from inside the room.

Isshin stuck his head out the window and frowned. "Look, sorry for the misunderstanding, but…hey! Don't throw things at me now!"

"Mama!" Mari yelled, embarrassed. "Quit it! You're ruining Ryu's chances with Yuzu-chan!"

Ryu cringed. "Onee-san!" he hissed. "Shut up!"

Marise looked at him curiously, then felt the glare from behind her, and turned around slowly, with a nervous laugh. She felt a furious energy radiating from Isshin, who looked at her darkly.

He pointed at Ryu. "You mean you were planning on taking my little Yuzu?"

"Ha!" scoffed Lucy from above. "Like my wonderful son would want to go out with a child that's _yours_. Why don't you tell her to stay away from him?"

"What do you mean? Are you saying my Yuzu isn't good enough for your son?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, punk!"

Mari and Ryu turned their heads back and forth, thinking that the only thing this needed was a couple of chairs and bucket of popcorn.

Isshin scowled, and again pointed at Ryu, who flinched in fear. "You! Boy! Just to piss your mother off, you'll come over again for a date with Yuzu!"

"What?" screeched Lucille. "That won't happen in a million years!"

Before Lucille could say anything else, Mari scooped down and picked up one of the heavy pillow that her mother had thrown and hurled it back, hitting her right in the face, sending her sprawling back inside her room.

"Go!" she yelled at Isshin, who turned on the ignition and quickly sped off.

Ryu looked at her with wide eyes. "What…just happened?"

"Ho, ho, little brother!" she said with a cheeky grin. "What happened was that you got a date with Yuzu-chan! Your first date!" Her grin grew even wider in seeing his face turn beet red.

He followed her into the house with a word, shocked, and he smiled softly. If it hadn't been for his mother pissing Isshin off, this would opportunity would have never come knocking at his door!

Marise was happy for Ryu, but what about herself? She was still without a lover and felt like a complete loser that her younger sibling was already going to have a date…

But she stopped her self-pitying and stood up straight, clenching her fist in the air. _Gah! But I can't let this get to me! This calls for gobbling a full carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream! No, not one, but two!_

She was about to happily skip over into the kitchen when she saw her mother blocking her way, red in the face from both anger and the mark that the pillow left on her.

"You…" she hissed, pointing her finger at Mari. Mari yelped and tried to run away, but Lucy pounced on her daughter and began to pull her hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Mari cried, flailing her legs and pounding her hands on the ground. "Let go you evil witch! You demon mother!"

"How dare you let that man whore set up Ryu and his daughter! I ought to strangle you!"

"Waah!" sobbed Marise. "You're just jealous!"

"Hmph!" scowled Lucille, getting off her daughter and standing up. "Go take out the trash!" she snapped.

"B-but it's so dark outside!"

"What are you, a baby?"

"You're an awful mother! No good mother would send their precious daughter out into the dark of night, and with one as cute as me, I could be abducted by perverts!"

"I'm tired of your constant whining! Go, or I'll take every single one of your Lupin comics and burn them!"

Mari gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "Y-you wouldn't!"

Lucille stared her down with a cold gaze. "Try me."

"O-okay, I'm going, I'm going! Just don't touch them!" She quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the yellow straps of the white garbage bag, and threw if over her shoulder to ease the weight. She ran out the back door and placed it in the large green garbage holder, and as she was about to go back inside, her mother yelled for her to take it out onto the curb.

"What?" Marise whined. "Why?"

"Because they're picking it up tomorrow!" she snapped from inside.

Mari grumbled to herself, and struggled to pull the cart down so she could wheel it, it was difficult seeing that it was almost as tall as she was. Annoyed, she carted it away, and when she got to the curb, she gasped and shuddered, hearing a ruffle in the trees.

Her blue eyes searched everywhere frantically, but it was difficult to see. She almost screamed when she saw the crimson eyes behind the leaves in the tree. But she sighed in relief when an owl stepped out, hooting and ruffling its brown feathers.

_Stupid owl! That thing scared me to death! _She quickly went back inside and locked the door behind her.

What she had failed to notice was that the owl didn't have red eyes.

* * *

><p>A door creaked open, allowing a sliver of light to come into the room, where it landed on a sleeping Yuzu, her breathing even and slow, her face youthful and innocent.<p>

He slowly took steps in so as not to wake her, and stopped by her bedside. For a few moments, he just watched her. His eyes went to see that Kon was resting under her arm; she had hugged him tightly. It didn't escape his eye; the tears stains on her cheeks, the crinkle in her pillow…the glare Kon was giving him…

Ichigo fell to his knees and placed his elbows on the comforter, resting his intertwined hands against his forehead, as if he were praying. But to whom?

"Yuzu…" he began, his voice hoarse. There was an aching in his heart when he felt the spiritual pressure from her, which was usually so vibrant and full of energy, was now slowly fading away.

"…I'm sorry."

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Rin136: **You know what is super weird to me? (Yet awesome at the same time), is that Marise is inspired by Angelica Pickles (you know, from _Rugrats_), and then when I first saw Riruka (who I immediately loved), the crazy thought came to me that maybe Tite Kubo was inspired by her too? XD I know it's weird, but Riruka's hair is like Angelica's, even down to the bangs, and she loves doughnuts, while Angelica was crazy about cookies. (And Marise is crazy about ice cream, lol). So yeah, just a random thought there, lol. I know, I looove Ginjo, he's so awesome. Do you think Mari and Tsukishima would be good? You know, I never even thought about it until you gave me the idea, and now I've been inspired! It'll be really interesting actually, since he and Shinji both are the tall lanky kind with the suave style, and longer than normal hair. Whoa, super long reply!

**Ai Ukitake: **Yes, what I love about Marise and Orihime's relationship is that no matter how cruel Mari is to her, Orihime will still be sweeter than candy and will dismiss Mari's cruelty as her joking or something. (Or that she knows she's not really as mean as she seems.) Yeah, I just had to put the knife scene in, I mean, with a girl like Orihime holding a knife, you would remember that it's the nice ones who are the ones you need to watch out for! XD Haha, and an essay review is fine, I love 'em!

**Stormbringer-Tsuki: **Thanks so much for adding this to your story alert! ^^

**illy213: **Thanks for adding _Goldilocks _to your Favorites, it means a lot to me. :)

**TIRN33: **Thank you for the fave! -hugs-

**XLilim: **It's alrighty, I love hearing from you. ^_^ Haha, yes, Mari is a Fullbringer. You know the new arc was really my savior, because I knew I wanted her to just be a human (but with powers like Chad and Orihime), because they're just so unloved, but I struggled soooo, so much with her powers. Finally with this new arc I had something to work with, but still wasn't quite there, but with the help of a friend I was able to come up with a power that I'm actually satisfied with! Sorry, but the date will be in the next chapter, and of course it's probably never what you expect (crazy yes, but exactly what kind of crazy is always a mystery), and Mari is never one who you can predict what she'll say, lol. (But I really think you're going to like it!)

**The Literary Lord: **Thank you for adding this to your Favorites, I'm happy! ^.^

**NoName: **Here it is! :D An update, woo hoo!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for not including the concert in this chapter, it will definitely be in the next one! Kind of feel that the recommended song didn't match the chapter until the very end…ah well. If you have any song suggestions, let me know, I'm willing to listen to anything, lol.

See with the Kurosaki twins, most people prefer Karin because she's so cool and independent, and while I like her, I can't help but have a soft spot for Yuzu, even though she's more prominent in the anime, within the fanbase, however, she always seems to be the forgotten one, the shadow of Karin. So yeah, you're going to see a lot of love given to Yuzu in this fanfic. ^^


	6. A Little Crazy

**Author's Note: **You know, something I noticed after I had posted the last chapter was that Shinji wasn't in that one either! Huh…well, now I _promise_ you that he is definitely in this one. (Look, he's the second word! xD) Also, am I the only one who squealed in seeing the latest colored scan from the last Bleach chapter? I absolutely _love _the clothes Tite Kubo makes Shinji wear, so awesome! (Hehe, I also appreciated the UlquiHime-ness…) But anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Little Crazy<strong>

**Recommended Song: "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne**

"Alright…" Shinji muttered to himself, looking up at the large house in front of him. He parked the car and turned off the engine.

Love let out a long whistle. "Damn…she's got a nice place!"

Rose leaned over Love to see out the window and lowered his black glasses, nodding his head in agreement. "Wow, Shinji, I'm surprised…how did you snag a rich girl?"

He shrugged and told them to wait in the car while he got her. Opening the door, he stepped out, dressed snazzy; though not exceedingly fancy…a pair of gray slacks, black collared shirt, and silk red tie. He ran his hand through his shoulder-length blond hair and let out a small sigh. What, was he nervous?

As he walked toward the house, a hand slid across the smooth hood of his silver BMW…this was the only thing that was worth working four years for…it wasn't just his clothes that were stylish, he always wanted a nice car. He rarely let anyone else near it; it was his baby. He kept it clean and polished it most everyday, and it there was a single crumb dropped he would throw a fit and nearly maim the person that did it.

A few days before, when he had told Rose and Love about the concert; they practically jumped on him with joy and offered to provide him 'services' for his kindness. Naturally, he shuddered at the idea and told him to thank him by _not_ thanking him.

He nervously ran a hand through his hair once more before softly knocking on the door. He placed his hands in his pocket and whistled a jazz tune to pass the time, though the door opened after a few moments. Shinji looked up to see a woman that looked very much like Marise, same golden-blonde hair, though her blue eyes were a lighter color and she was considerably taller, just a few inches shorter than him, unlike Marise, who dwarfed in comparison to him.

"Um…are you here to fix the faucet?" she asked, looking at him strangely. _He's the best looking plumber I've ever seen…_

Shinji shook his head. _Geez, didn't Mari even tell her family I was comin'? _"Uh…no ma'm, I'm here to take Marise to a concert."

"What? No way!" She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms, looking at him from top to bottom. "Hmm…" she mused, looking unimpressed, "you're kind of skinny."

_Gee, thanks._

"And you're a little bit pale too."

_Just showeirn' me with compliments, eh?_

"And it doesn't seem like you have a very big…"

_WHAT THA HELL? _"Geez, lady!" he interrupted, his face bright red. "Is Mari ready or not?"

She glared at him. "And it seems you don't have any manners, either." She began to walk away, but waved her hand at him to follow. "Well, come on in then, I think she's getting ready upstairs. Her room is the third one on the left down the hall."

_Holy shit…_ Shinji thought, looking around. _Looks like a fuckin' queen should live here… _The rugs looked hand-woven, there was a huge flat screen TV against the wall and old-fashioned fireplace, and all the vases and paintings around the house made Shinji believe that if he even so much as _looked_ at any of them he'd have to pay a very hefty fine. So he just decided not to touch anything and trotted up the long winding stairs, but not before taking off his shoes…he sure as hell didn't want to take any chances in getting any dirt on the more-than-likely expensive carpet that will take him forever and ever to pay for should he mess it up.

_Now…did she say the left…? _Though he didn't really need an answer, because he heard some noise that definitely sounded like Marise, and the hot pink door with her name all over it was also kind of a dead giveaway…

He walked up and though the door was slightly ajar, he didn't want to burst in on account that she would probably call him a pervert. So he lifted his hand up to knock on the door, though paused when the noise he heard was no ordinary noise…his brown eyes widened in hearing the soft moans and whimpers coming from inside…

"Mmph…come…on…!"

_What tha hell is she doin' in there…? _He could feel the heat creep up his cheeks and a hot pool in his stomach as he pictured what it was she might be doing…though he felt an anger rise as to who she might be doing it _with_… "Mari…?" he said tentatively.

"A-ah! Shinji! W-wait, d-don't come in!"

He clenched his teeth in anger. _Damn it, I knew it! There is a guy in there! _Ignoring her protest, he went into the room and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

A blushing Mari was lying on her bed, her hands at her pants, trying to button her jean shorts, where she appeared to be struggling.

"Jesus…" he breathed. "What tha hell are ya doin'?"

She sniffled. "I…I told you not to come in…" She looked down at her shorts and sighed, and fell back onto her bed, her smooth white legs dangling over it, not even bothering to hide her partly exposed panties.

But Shinji was so baffled at the sight to even notice. "Rose and Love are waitin' in the car."

"Your girlfriends?"

"How many times do I have to tell ya? I already told ya they were guys!"

"Oh…yeah…" she sighed, staring up at the poster of Lupin she had tacked to the ceiling.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Alright Mari, what's wrong?"

She pouted her lips, and turned away from him, lying in a fetal position. "You don't care," she mumbled.

"Yes, I do…even though it's probably over somethin' incredibly stupid…" He went over and sat on the bed next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, lightly shaking her. "Come on now, love, tell me…"

She abruptly sat up and sobbed, "I'm a fattie!"

An eyebrow went up in confusion. "Err…what?"

"Look! I can't even button up my shorts! None of them fit, I tried every single pair of jeans and shorts! I'm so fat! So fat…and ugly too!" She sniffled and looked down, pulling her shirt up, pinching the bit of fat on her belly. "Look at it…" she whined. "I gained almost a whole kilogram! In one night!"

"How…?"

She ran her hand under her nose, sniffling again. "Well, after the dinner at Kurosaki's house, I ate two whole cartons of ice cream…and now I'm a big fat fattie!" she cried, falling back and kicking her legs in the air in frustration.

_Why were ya at Ichigo's place…? _He felt like asking, though refrained from doing so. Instead he asked, "Why did ya eat so much ice cream?"

She smiled. "I like ice cream!" she chirped.

He rolled his eyes. "Ya eat that much on a regular basis?"

Her face turned sad. "Unh-uh! But I was feeling depressed, so I needed it for comfort! You know, like you eat cake batter, or cookie dough, or chocolate, or cheese…"

_Who tha fuck does that…? Women are so weird…_ "Why were ya depressed?"

She crossed her legs and began to twiddle her thumbs, looking down at them. "Well, you see, right after the dinner, Ryu got a date with Yuzu-chan, and so I thought, 'Wow, even my younger brother can get himself a date and I can't! I'm so pathetic!' And so…well, I kind of spiraled into depression at how much of a loser I am! It's been so long since I've had a boyfriend! Waahhh!" she sobbed, taking her pillow and stuffing her face into it.

Shinji inwardly rolled his eyes. _I knew it was over somethin' stupid…_ "Look Mari, what are we about to do now?"

She looked up from her pillow, sniffling, and said, "Um…eat some more ice cream?"

"No!" he snapped. "Where are we all gonna go…?"

"Um…Heaven?"

"I MEAN RIGHT NOW! WHERE ARE WE ABOUT TO GO RIGHT NOW?"

He winced when Marise began to break into sobs. "I…don't…know!" she wailed.

_This girl is such an idiot…!_ He felt like strangling her for being so dumb…he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and took a deep breath. "Okay Mari," he began slowly, "We're about to go to the concert…"

"Nuh-uh!" Mari said, quickly shaking her head, hiding half of her face behind her pillow. "I can't go! I'm too fat!"

"Damn it Mari, gaining less than a kilo isn't a reason to throw a shit-fit!" He regretted snapping at her when he saw her bottom lip quiver, hugging her pillow for dear life.

"Why don't you find some pretty, skinny girl to go with?" she cried. "I'm just going to sit here and eat more and more ice cream until I'm as big as a whale! Then I'm going to go to the ocean and find a nice male whale to spend the rest of my life with, because _he_ won't think I'm fat! We'll live a happy life under the sea and have fat whale kids and eat a bunch of krill to get even bigger!"

Shinji dragged his hand over his face, stretching it down in frustration. He looked over and he went from annoyed to sympathetic at the sniffling Mari…she really did have self-esteem issues… "Marise," he began softly.

She looked up; he rarely addressed her by her full name.

He tucked a golden curl behind her ear. "Who gives a fuck if ya gained some weight? Ya still look beautiful ta me."

"R-really?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah…really."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it."

"With all your heart?"

"Um…yeah."

"Would you swear it on your mother's grave?"

"Uh…sure?"

"Would you swear it on _your_ grave?"

"Damn it, Mari! No matter what, yes, okay? YES."

She broke into a smile. "Okay!" She paused, and then said, "Do you really…?"

"I'm leavin'."

"Oh no, please don't!" she cried, reaching over and grabbing his arm, pulling him back onto the bed. "I'll get ready! But what should I wear? Nothing fits!"

He looked over to her close. "Ya said ya only tried on jeans and shorts? What about a skirt or dress?"

Her eyes lit up at the idea. "Oh, wow Shinji!" she breathed, clasping her hands together in gratitude. "You're some kind of genius!"

He chuckled and followed her to her closet, though when she opened it he almost staggered back in shock. _Holy fuck! This looks like it could be bigger than the whole damn warehouse!_

Mari grabbed his hand and led him inside the enormous closet, where there were clothes of all sorts just hanging around, hats, shoes, purses, scarves, gloves, it could be made into its own department store, it was that magnificent.

She pulled out one skirt from off the rack, a light blue one, and showed it to Shinji. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, it's great."

She looked at it, as though she hadn't even heard him, and shook her head. "Hmm…no…even though it brings out my eyes, it makes my hips look so wide!" She pulled out a pale yellow dress, and held it up against her body, showing Shinji.

"Looks good ta me."

She shook her head again. "It makes my skin look so pale!"

Shinji grinded his teeth, frustrated. By the time she chose something, not only would the concert be over, but all the band members would probably be dead. He pulled off a random dress from the rack and said, "Here, how about this?"

Marise looked appalled. "Ew, Shinji! That thing is so ugly!"

"If it's so fuckin' ugly, then why tha hell do ya even have it in yer closet?"

She rolled her eyes. "Doi! It _used_ to be fashionable, but now it's not! Geez, get with the times, will you? And for a moment I thought you were stylish. Hmm…oh wait!" She dove past him and on her knees began to dig through some scarves on the floor, giving Shinji a very nice view of her rear, hugged by her tight denim shorts.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed, pulling out a magazine. She turned to Shinji, who had a slight blush on his cheeks, and he looked away from her. "Well? Look at it!" She pointed to the magazine cover. "Don't you think that dress would look _perfect_ on me?"

He looked at it after recovering and saw that he was looking at a cover of _Elle_, with a pretty blonde woman on the front cover wearing a yellow and coral dress with flowers all over it. "Yeah, it's nice."

"Isn't it? I've begged Mama again and again to a make it for me, but she always uses some dumb excuse, like, 'I have to finish making outfits for my customers,' or, 'Making each individual flower would take too much time,' or, 'I have to take Taro to the doctor for his strep throat.' Can you believe how selfish people can be?"

He rolled his eyes. "She kinda looks like ya," he commented.

"Really?" Mari squeaked happily. "That's Kate Hudson!"

"Only she has tanner skin. And her hair is straight."

Mari puffed out her cheeks, frowning. "Well, don't blame me for that, I've tried to get a tan multiple times, but every time I go out into the sun I end up looking as red as a lobster! And I've tried every straightener and hair salon in Japan and none can get my hair straight! My hair and skin are stupid! And life is so unfair!"

Shinji squinted his eyes, noticing something he hadn't seen before on the cover. "What's up with her face…?" His mouth was agape in seeing the black eyebrows, mustache and goatee on the woman's once beautiful face.

Mari shrugged. "I just edited it, that's all."

_Ya have fuckin' problems!_ "Mari, how long are ya gonna keep us waitin'? We have to go!"

She cried, "You're being so mean to me! I open my heart to you and all you say is, 'Hurry up fattie Mari, my girlfriends and I need to get goin'.' You're so mean!"

"First of all, I sound nothin' like that. (And I never once called ya fat.) Secondly, _they're guys _and_ they're not my girlfriends_."

"See, you're always talking about _yourself_! Never about me! Oh," she sighed dramatically, "I hope to one day find a man like Lupin-sama, one who is caring, one who will actually listen to me and agree with everything I say! LUPIN-SAMA!" she cried, running and jumping onto her bed, bouncing up to try and reach the poster of him on the ceiling.

Shinji ran after her and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to pull her down. "Mari, it's really weird when ya fantasize about a fictional character!"

"Waah, Lupin-sama!" she sobbed, falling onto the bed against Shinji. He felt uncomfortable about the position they were in, with his arms still wrapped around her and her laying with her back on top of him, but sighed, seeing that Marise wouldn't move.

"Geez, if ya love the guy so much ya should get a dakimakura…" he joked.

Her eyes widened at the idea. "Do you think I can?"

"N-no…Marise, I was just kiddin'…"

"Oh," she said forlornly. Though she was feeling a bit deflated, she couldn't deny that having someone to lean on felt really nice…Shinji's large hands felt so comforting and protective and warm…she felt her eyes close and sighed softly, resting her head on his chest.

Shinji looked down at her peaceful face and felt something come over him…yes, she could be annoying as hell and dumb as fuck, but he didn't hate her…her crazy antics were actually really endearing. She could sometimes be mean, but it never seemed like she meant it, and she really did care for her family a lot, no matter how much she would try and deny it…and of course she was so beautiful, even if she thought she was fat from gaining a kilogram.

He looked at her golden curls, the hair that he loved so much, and softly ran his fingers through it…he felt himself leaning in and breathing in the scent of both her hair and skin…it wasn't flowery like he thought it would be…it was an airy, fruity smell that he couldn't seem to get enough of.

Mari could almost feel herself drifting off to sleep, when her eyes shot open and she pulled away from Shinji. "Oh, we have to hurry!" she cried. "Or we'll be late! So late! So very, very late!"

Shinji almost groaned in feeling the weight of Marise was no longer on him, and she ran back into her closet, sifting through her clothes until she finally decided on something and immediately changed inside, not even bothering to close the door. She flitted out wearing a black and red plaid overall dress that just covered her rear and a black turtleneck underneath. As she ran out she pulled on black thigh-high socks with a red bow at the top and tied on some flats. Without even giving a chance for Shinji to enjoy the view, she grabbed his hand and flew out the door, about to head down the stairs when she stopped. Shinji looked up at her, confused.

"Oh, wait! Let me get the tickets! You stay right here!" She quickly ran back into her room and went into her dresser, pulling out the tickets. She smiled when she looked at them, but it slowly faded away when she thought of what had been said to her before…

_"I'm not going to jeopardize my life because you refuse to accept your own, understand?"_

She continued to stare at the glowing orange tickets in her hands…a pass to her destruction? Was something really going to happen? Her eyes trailed back to her dresser, and her hand reached in, feeling under her clothing until it met the cool, sleek silver that was her revolver. She pulled it out and bit her lip, wondering if she should take it with her.

_But if I did…then wouldn't that mean I believe him?_ She frowned, annoyed with herself, and put the weapon back in her drawer, slamming it shut with more force than was necessary.

"Hey, Mari-chan, ya gonna keep me waitin' forever?"

Marise turned to give Shinji a sweet smile, skipping toward him, waving the tickets in his face. "Here they are!" she exclaimed.

He looked at her strangely, obviously knowing that something was wrong, as her voice sounded an octave higher than it usually did, but of course only Hirako Shinji would be able to detect such a subtle change…or maybe he'd know any change that happened to Marise, feeling that he knew her forever. But he brushed it off; she was probably just looking at herself in the mirror, whining about her weight anyway. He chuckled as his hand went to touch the red bow in her hair. "Hello, kitty-chan," he said.

She slapped his hand away, irritated. "Don't compare me to that stupid thing! Now let's go already before I change my mind!"

"Whatever ya say, love."

As they came down from the stairs, Shinji looked curiously at the large jar filled with money that sat on the mantle above the fireplace. He jerked his thumb at it, looking at Marise. "What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's a swear jar."

"For yer Pops?"

She shook her head. "No, it's for…"

"Fucking shit!"

Mari turned around and glared. "Obaa-san!" she scolded. "That's twenty yen from you!"

_It's for yer grandma?_

Coco appeared from the kitchen, muttering under her breath. "I stubbed my toe on the goddamn table…why don't you put safety cushions around the edges, I'm old and can't see!"

"That's another ten yen!"

"Yeah, yeah…" her grandmother muttered, pulling some money from her pocket and placing it in the jar. She turned to see Shinji, and her eyebrows went up in surprise. "Well, hello, I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Ah…my name is Hirako Shinji."

"Isn't it weird, Mama?" asked Lucy. Mari turned to see her mother standing from the kitchen, drying a plate with a washcloth. "I don't understand why she couldn't have brought home a tall, dark and handsome man like Sou…instead she brings this average, pale, skinny guy!"

Shinji leaned over and covered his mouth with his hand, whispering in Mari's ear, "Yer mom is kind of a bitch."

"I heard that!"

Coco looked at Shinji again, and then shrugged. "Well," she said, "As long as he's Asian, he's a-OK with me…although I've been having a preference for Korean men these days…" She walked around Shinji, immediately making him feel uncomfortable, and he could feel her eyes on his back, raking up and down. Her eyebrows went up. "Well, that's a small toosh you've got there!" she laughed, slapping him from behind.

_Holy __**shit!**_ Shinji immediately jumped up and away.

Marise turned to her grandmother and nodded. "That's exactly what I told him, obaa-san! His bottom maybe scrawny, but it's so cute!" She smiled, reaching over and grabbing for his rear, causing him to blush.

"H-hey!" he protested, his hands on her wrists. She laughed and pulled away.

Lucy pouted, "Well, don't be so selfish, let me feel!" She reached over and tried to grab him, but he slipped away and tried to escape from the three of them, accidentally bumping into Soichiro, falling to the ground, ironically, on his bottom. At least they couldn't try to grab him when he was sitting down…

The man looked at Shinji queerly. "Wh-what's wrong with tha women in this family?" sputtered Shinji.

Soichiro took one look at the women, who waved at him and grinned like maniacs, and he immediately knew why the guest was on edge. He sighed, "I think a line of perversion runs through the women."

An eyebrow rose in confusion. "Huh?"

The father shrugged, apparently not taken back by his daughter, wife, and mother-in-law's lecherous behavior. "It might be a French thing…my mother never showed anything like these girls do…"

"We're not perverted!" the three chanted.

"You see, Coco would've never approved of me if I weren't Asian, luckily I'm Japanese…strange thing is she figured out she had a preference for Asian men after she married an American."

"And a good-for-nothing one at that too!"

"And then my wifey over there seems to have a thing for tall, dark and handsome men…"

"Apparently, so do you, you bastardly, sorry excuse for a husband!"

Soichiro turned to his wife, annoyed, and scowled, "I just had a damn beer with the man, drop it already…"

"You may have had one too many beers!" his wife retorted. "You might have been so intoxicated that you didn't remember…"

"Ew!" Mari interrupted, shaking her head furiously, trying to get the image out of her head.

"Wait, go on, finish your thought!" Coco urged.

"Obaa-san, you're such a pervert!"

"So…" Shinji began, looking at Marise curiously, "what's Mari's kink?"

Soichiro smirked and leaned in, and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Shinji shrugged. "It'd be nice, yeah."

He pulled back and laughed good-naturedly. "Well, to be quite honest with you, we aren't entirely sure yet…but seeing the spectacle with you just then, maybe she likes men with scrawny asses?"

Shinji frowned.

"So, you're gonna see King Arthur's Court, eh? Yeah, Marise used to go out…"

"Papa!" Mari screeched, pouncing on her dad. "Be quiet!"

"What, princess? You told me that this wasn't a date, that you would never in a hundred thousand years even consider going out with this guy…"

"Shh!" she hissed. She looked over and winced to see that Shinji's frown had deepened. Oh…he was…a teensy bit upset with her, maybe, perhaps…it's a possibility…?

He patted her head affectionately, smiling. "And so I don't have to worry about punching anyone in the face! See? Everyone wins. Now go on and have a good time, and try not to grab his ass too often, okay?"

She laughed and hugged her father tightly. "Okay, Papa."

Shinji found his anger slowly dissipating, it was obvious that Marise was close to her dad, well, really she was close with her entire family…and she looked so happy and sweet (for once), when she was with them…it piqued Shinji's interest, yet he felt a little envious at the same time…would she ever look that way when she was with him?

Soichiro kissed her forehead, and then followed his wife and mother-in-law into the kitchen. He looked to the swear jar on the mantle and let out a long whistle. "Holy crap, Mom, that thing is almost half-way full!"

"Don't call me mother, stupid! I still don't like you very much!"

Mari watched them go back inside, smiling fondly, then turned to Shinji, cocking her head to the side and smiling sweetly at him, she exclaimed, "Well, let's get going!"

Shinji found himself frozen by her adorable smile, and took a moment to respond. "Y-yeah…"

She snapped her fingers, remembering, "Oh right, I should get a jacket in case I get cold!" Mari quickly trotted up the steps to grab one from her room.

Shinji groaned, how long could this girl make them wait? Apparently, forever. He sat on one of the black leather couches, but carefully, he didn't want some sort of alarm to go off when he did… Placing a leg over the other and crossing his arms, he leaned his head back and rested it against the cushion, closing his eyes to just relax, feeling that he could probably fall asleep in the time that it would take Mari to get her jacket…

He opened one eye to find a frail boy staring at him. He frowned, uncomfortable, and remembered that he was the same boy from the forest, who just stood there and did nothing, paralyzed with fear. _He must be Mari's brother._ "Do ya need somethin'?"

Ryu shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "You…shouldn't become close to Marise."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Jesus, yer more protective of her than her old man is, do ya know that?"

He shook his head. "I'm not protecting her, I'm protecting you."

"Yeah? And how's that little man?"

"You take it so lightly, but I'm not joking. She…she won't make you happy. She can't. She just goes from one guy to the next…"

"So she's the kind who drops a guy after a couple of weeks, eh?"

"No, they drop her."

Shinji raised an eyebrow; now this was a new one. He narrowed his eyes. "What do ya mean, 'they drop her?'"

Ryu shrugged. "It's just as I say. Each one is just a short fling for the fun of it, but they either eventually get tired or move onto someone they're more serious about. More often than not, they already begin a new relationship before ending it with her."

_They cheat on her?_ "…why? Is Goldilocks really all that bad?"

Ryu smiled bitterly. "In a sense…she tries too hard to be the perfect girlfriend, she started doing this after her first boyfriend left her. She then becomes kind of clingy and desperate…if you keep on being so nice to her, she'll become attached to you and won't leave your side…she'll become afraid when she doesn't know where you are…you've already experienced some if it, she constantly accuses you of hating her in some way or insulting her… So I'm telling you now, before it's too late…just…you know, just let her be. She's one of those people that will end up being alone, going from one person to the next, wandering everywhere, trying to find a place where she belongs, to someone she belongs, until she eventually collapses from exhaustion." He shrugged again. "She'll die alone, not even with a hundred cats because she doesn't like pets, or animals in general."

Shinji grimaced. _What kind of fuckin' brother are ya anyway?_ "Thanks for tha advice, pal," he muttered.

"You're not going to leave her," Ryu stated, matter-of-factly.

"Here it is!"

Ryu and Shinji turned to see Marise flitting down the stairs, holding her black jacket in one arm, with it swaying in the air as she ran. When she came down she stopped next to the couch and laughed, "I couldn't decide on which one, so I figured that black went with everything, right?" She opened her eyes to see Ryu's tense posture and Shinji's unhappy face, and her own face fell. "You don't like it?" she asked, panic hitting her. "Do you think I look ugly in it? You do, don't you? It looks ugly on me!"

Shinji stood up and looked down at her…she was nowhere near as short as Hiyori, but she was pretty small, coming at eye-level with his chest. She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and hope, and Shinji's heart melted. He leaned in, a hand brushing her soft hair, and whispered, "You're beautiful." Before pulling away, he gave a pointed look to Ryu, whose expression remained the same, flat and void of any emotion.

She smiled widely at him. "Great! Then let's go!" She grabbed his hand and waved at Ryu before heading out the door. When they reached outside her eyebrows went up in slight surprise in seeing the vehicle parked in the driveway. "Oh, wow!" she breathed.

He grinned at her. "Now I told ya I was gonna take ya out in style, didn't I?" He walked over and opened the passenger door for Mari, waiting for her to get settled in before closing it and coming to sit in the driver's seat.

Marise looked from the corner of her eyes, anxious to see whom these "Love and Rose" men were…she still couldn't believe them to be men! Maybe Shinji was just pulling her leg this entire time…? She took a deep breath and turned around and her eyes bugged out in seeing the dark-skinned man and his comrade all dressed in black. The two looked up at her and smiled.

She froze, feeling that Cupid's arrow struck right through her heart, and struggled to breath. Shinji looked at her curiously as he started the car, but didn't say anything. He jerked his thumb back, "This is Marise, guys."

"Hello, I'm Ōtorobashi Rōjūrō."

"Yo…Aikawa Love."

"U-um! Hi!" squeaked Marise, her face bright red. She leaned over and whispered frantically to Shinji, "You never told me you had such handsome friends! They're probably noticing how fat I am! Maybe I should just go back inside…"

Shinji frowned. Handsome? What about him? He grumbled to himself as he pulled out of the driveway. "I have no idea how to get to this place," he muttered.

"That's okay, I have a map!" Mari said, pulling it out of her purse, opening it; partially covering Shinji's vision.

"Hey!" he barked, trying to push it away. "Yer gonna make us get into a car wreck!"

"Well, excuuuuse me!" she huffed. She turned around and pouted, "I hope you take care of me better than Shinji does, he's always so harsh to me!"

Rose smiled at her, and reached over and patted her head affectionately. "We wouldn't dare mistreat a girl as pretty as you!"

Marise squealed, smiling like an idiot, and turned back in her seat, giddy. _Wow, those two guys are so good-looking, and they probably think that I'm such a dork!_ She turned around again, and her doing that so often annoyed the hell out of Shinji. "Jurō-chan, Ai-chan!" she chanted, already nicknaming them. "What other kind of music do you like? Do you like Girls' Generation?" she squealed.

The two crinkled their noses a bit. "Haha, no," Rōjūrō laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "We listen to heavy metal stuff actually…like Metallica."

Marise nodded her head vigorously. "O-oh, I like them too!"

_Ya fuckin' liar._ Shinji felt like grabbing her by the shoulder to turn her around. "Hey," he said to her, "How come ya don't call me by a nickname, like Shin-chan or somethin'?"

"And do you like ice cream?" she continued, completely ignoring Shinji's question, agitating him further.

Rose smiled weakly, obviously able to feel the flares in Shinji's Reiatsu...he was definitely unhappy with Mari giving him and Love so much attention…but what baffled him was he didn't know why… "Well, I like coffee."

"I like coffee-flavored ice cream! That's kind of the same, right? What do you like Ai-chan?"

Love shrugged. "Well, any kind of fish I guess. Fried, grilled, some even raw."

Mari scrunched her nose up. She absolutely hated fish! Blech! "Oh, me too!"

_Why don't ya ask me what __**I **__like? Geez, what tha fuck is makin' her so crazy over them? Damn…must be what her old man was talkin' about…_ Shinji looked through his mirror and squinted, trying to see what his two comrades had that won over Mari's affection…their eyes met his and he sent them a cold glare, though they gave him a helpless look…they didn't know why they were so irresistible to her!

"Okay, Mari…" he seethed. "Do I turn left or right?"

"Hmm?" Mari looked at him then turned around in her seat, looking at the map. "Oh, well, um, let's see…you followed this curvy black line I think…and then there's that green one, oh wait, but what's the purple one? I think you're supposed to be on the blue line!"

"That's a river, Mari."

"Is it? Hmm…" She squinted at the map and began to turn it upside down and sideways, as though that would help. "Well, let's try right!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, but turned right, and came to another fork in the road. He looked at Mari.

"Well, let's just keep turning right! I heard that works for getting you to where you need to go, if you stay in one direction, right?"

"Uh…isn't that for when you're in a maze?" Love asked, confused.

"Oh, you're right! Ai-chan is so smart!" she cooed, looking at him dotingly.

Shinji gritted his teeth. "Damn it, Mari, we're goin' the wrong way! I'm gonna pull over and ask for directions!"

"No, wait, don't do that!" said Marise quickly. "I can do it! Just wait, I know where we're going!"

"Like hell ya do! Ya've been starin' at Rose and Love more than ya've even looked at the fuckin' map!"

"Wh-what?" Marise sputtered. "That…that is _not_ true!"

"I'm pullin' over."

"We don't need directions! I know exactly where we are and where we're going!"

"Ya wouldn't even be able to find yer way out of a damn paper bag!"

"It would be dark inside of there, so how would I? You're just an awful, mean, horrible jerkwad!"

"And yer a damn perverted constantly-ignorin'-me selfish brat!"

"Um…can we say something?" Rose asked.

They both turned around and barked, "NO!"

"I'm pullin' over," he muttered, turning the wheel, slowing down near a curb outside a gas station.

Mari huffed and crossed her arms, bringing her feet up onto the seat, her knees against her chest. Shinji rolled down her window and waved one of the employees over. "Hey, buddy!" he shouted. "Ya think ya can help a fella out?"

A burly man in his thirties came over and leaned into the window. "What can I do you for?"

Shinji gave a pointed look to Mari, expecting her to ask for directions since she was closest to the man, but she just turned away and huffed, "Humph! I have nothing to ask you, because _I _know where we're supposed to go, unlike a certain someone whose name won't be mentioned because that would be immature, but it begins with 'Shin-' and ends with '-ji!'"

Shinji refrained from rolling his eyes. "Do ya know how to get to the stadium from here?"

"You mean the one where that band is performing?"

Shinji nodded.

"Yeah, you guys are almost there. What you do is you just take this road up for a few miles and then turn on your left, drive a bit of ways and then you'll see it hit you right in the face and you won't be able to miss it." As the man was explaining this, his eyes remained glued to Mari, specifically the area where her underwear was exposed in the position she sat, though she was too busy wallowing in anger to notice.

Shinji on the other hand, did. "Thanks a lot." _Son-of-a-bitch._ He clenched his teeth as the guy continued to blatantly stare at Mari, who was just absentmindedly bobbing her head from side to side and softly singing some American song…angrily he quickly rolled up the window, which the guys fingers were curled around it, a look of complete fear on his face as the window pressed against the top. He howled in pain and quickly pulled his hand out, cursing and startling Marise as Shinji quickly pulled away.

She looked at him strangely. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't see his hand."

She pursed her lips but said nothing further on the subject. "Well," Mari huffed, "it turns out that I was right! All along! And you didn't believe me."

"That's right."

"Aww, but don't worry, wittle Shinji-pie! I'm not mad at you." She turned to him and smiled, and he chuckled, wondering how he could have ever met someone so crazy.

Love's ears perked at the sound of food. "Pie?" he said. "What kind of pie?"

"Hmm…" Mari tapped her chin and exclaimed, "Apple!"

Shinji grinned. "Alright, Mari-muffin."

"Well?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well…what?"

"What kind of muffin am I?"

"Gee, I don't know…" he shook his head, and blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "Banana nut, I guess."

Mari flinched back, a look of disgust on her face. "_B-banana nut_?" she sputtered. "What an awful flavor! Why didn't you just say bran muffin, giving me an old person flavor like that! And I gave you such a great one, apple, and you give me _banana nut_?"

"It ain't really a big deal…"

"IT'S A HUGE DEAL!" she cried. Mari turned around, and looked at Rose and Love. "Ai-chan, if I were your pudding-cup, what kind of pudding would I be?"

Love took the question seriously, furrowing his brow. "Hmm…I'd have to say…butterscotch."

Marise smiled. "Ai-chan is so great! Shinji would have probably said something like…_tapioca_. Ugh! Jūrō-chan, if I were your snookie-cookie, what kind of cookie would I be?"

"Snickerdoodle, definitely," Rōjūrō nodded.

"Such an amazing kind! Idiot Shinji would have said oatmeal raisin!"

Shinji gritted his teeth in frustration, gripping the wheel. "Why tha hell does it matter what kinda food ya are anyway?" _And how tha fuck did we get to this topic of conversation…?_

"It matters very much, it's really important! By giving me such awful flavors such as banana nut, tapioca, and oatmeal raisin, you obviously are saying that I'm bland and don't interest you at all! While Jūrō and Ai-chan gave me wonderful flavors that tell me I'm an exotic kind of sweet with a bit of a kick!"

"Okay, fine, what if I said ya were a blueberry muffin?"

"No, it's too late for that, you can't change your answer!"

"Why tha fuck not?"

"Because I said so!" Marise snapped. "And I don't want to hear another complaint out of you, Mr. I'm-Just-Going-To-Give-Marise-A-Bland-Muffin-Flavor-Because-I-Hate-Her-And-Think-She's-Ugly-And-Fat! Hmph!" She reached over and turned on the radio, but changed the station multiple times; unsatisfied with each one she turned to. "You have awful music!" she cried. "Not a single one of these play any American songs!"

"Maybe because we don't fuckin' live in America?"

"What a poor excuse! I made it so that our radio and television broadcast American things! You don't even have K-Pop!"

"Quit yer whinin'!"

"I'm not!" she whined. She turned around to speak with Rose and Love, the shy blush immediately returning to her face. When she turned to speak with Rose, he had taken off his black sunglasses to rub his eyes, and so her blush immediately disappeared. So she then turned to Love, and said, "Ai-chan, your glasses are so cool! I like Kanye West too, we have so much in common!"

Love just affectionately smiled at her, causing her to feel giddy inside. Shinji inwardly groaned, annoyed by her sudden infatuation with his comrades, and was determined to figure out what caused it so that he may use it to his own advantage…because seeing her fawn over other men, despite the two being his friends, increasingly pissed him off. What the hell did they have that he didn't? He was pretty damn good looking if he did say so himself…and dressed better than them too…

He looked over to Marise, who was absentmindedly swaying her head left and right, a golden curl in her mouth, chewing on it, looking out the window. He chuckled to himself; it was amusing how child-like and innocent she could be, despite being so whiny and annoying at times… As he glanced at her, the conversation with her brother came to his mind…it shocked him to say the least, Shinji had assumed Marise probably had a number of lovers, but he never would have guess that every single one of them had left _her_. He told himself that he actually would want Mari to become attached to him…but did he?

"Finally!" Mari exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight. "We're here! See, Shinji? I told you it was here, we didn't have to stop and ask for directions at all, you're such a dumbo sometimes, and you never listen to me! Ever!"

Shinji pulled to a parking place and turned off the engine, sighing as he did so. "Well, let's get this party started," he muttered, unbuckling himself. He got out and went around to open the door for Marise, reaching his hand out to take hers, but she jumped up and past him, grabbing one of Rose's and Love's hands, happily walking-in-between them.

"Let's go!" she said, swaying their arms. The two men chuckled, despite being annoying, she could be pretty damn adorable; it was no wonder Shinji was so attached to her.

Shinji grinded his teeth, shoving his hands into his pockets, and followed behind them. As they neared the entrance he slowed his pace, until he finally came to a stop. He looked around, his eyes searching, feeling an unknown spiritual pressure nearby that was strong, much more noticeable than a simple Human's, whose most he could barely feel because they were so weak…it was even stronger than the pressure he felt from Marise…

"Shinji?"

He turned to see that Marise and the others had stopped, her head turned around, her innocent blue eyes staring at him curiously. He smiled at her, waving his hand up. "Yeah, I'm comin'."

She beamed, noticing the red string that was still wrapped around his pinky finger. She let go of Rose's hand and held her own up. "I'm still wearing mine too!"

Shinji grinned. "Well, ain't that somethin', eh, Mari-muffin?"

Her pink lips twisted into a pout. "Banana nut."

He laughed, "Yeah, yer tapioca-oatmeal-raisin ta me."

She gave him a frowny look, but it soon disappeared, as she ran to him and grabbed his hand. "Well, we'll work on that later, maybe one day you'll upgrade me to something like double chocolate chunk!"

He wove his fingers through hers, their pinkies with the red string brushing against each other. "Yeah…who knows?"

"Oh, but we'll think of something!" she giggled. "Even if it kills us!"

As they were walking by, Mari didn't notice the red eyes that glowed from inside the bushes, watching her intently.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Ai Ukitake: **Hey, I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, Ryu is pretty much socially awkward, and I've always been one to like the nervous, never confident guys. (Like Hanatarō!) Well, their date probably won't come up until after a couple of chapters, but I'll try to think up of something good! Haha, well, here you have him! It really makes me giddy to know that you like the story! ^^

**Rin136: **Yeah, sometimes I kind of regret giving Mari a sweet food vice, should've given something weird like lima beans…but ah well, I can do some really fun (and pervy) things with her ice cream obsession. I know, I really looove Ginjo, but he is such a mindfucker, it's crazy! Yeah, I really would like to more about Tsukushima's character, but if TK is going to take a thousand years I might just take my own route with him…of course while the true romance is Mari x Shinji, you can ship her with many other characters, like in the anime, because I kind of like the vagueness that Tite Kubo gives. (Though sometimes it may drive me nuts!) Already you can pair Mari with Orihime, Love, Rōjūrō, Uryū, Ginjō, even Ryu for those who support incest. And possibly even Ichigo too. It's just that I'll never make her physically involved with any of them – I don't like doing that. :3 Most of it is just comical anyway, even her relationship with Shinji. (Though hopefully it'll get deeper as time goes by!)

**Alex274: **I'm not a huge fan of Ichigo, so let me apologize in advance if I put him in a bad light in this story! x( I'll try very hard not to, it's one thing to show bias toward things I love, but I don't think I should bash any character in this fic, so excuse me if anyone feels that I make Ichigo look bad…sorry! Yeah, I mean Karin hurts because she can't do anything, but poor Yuzu has to do everything while still trying to appear happy, and at such a young age…she's so innocent and sweet. (Tbh, I kind of feel that I based Yuzu x Ryu off of Orihime x Ulquiorra! xD) Well, sorry, but your answers will be answered in the next chapter! Leave it to me to stretch simple scenes out so long…but hey, haha, I somehow make up a bunch of fluff to do it!

**xLilim: **Why thank you! Yes, poor Ryu would have just died had he went alone, Isshin would have torn him apart… Haha, always keep Lucy away from any person, man or woman, who she suspects her husband is cheating with…or they'll be sorry! (And dead!) Yeah, Lucy is pretty similar to her daughter (well, duh), and she has weird little quirks to her like Marise does. I've always wanted to create a character that's addicted to buying things from the television, and here she is!

**KuramaLover2006: **Thanks for adding this to your Story Alert! ^3^

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Haha, so here is part of the date, but hey, half the fun is getting there, right? Decided to end it here and include the second half, where they're actually at the concert, in the next chapter. So I hope you're looking forward to it! Thanks for reading!

So what do you think the craziest part of this chapter was? Personally, I think the whole pie, muffin, pudding, cookie thing was, haha…I don't know how I pulled that out of my head…but it sure did fit Mari's craziness!


	7. Give It All Away

**Author's Note: **Okey dokey, now I've gotten to the point where I can't see into the future of this story, haha…so updates may become slower as I try to further the plot (because I'm completely making this up as I go along…yep, don't have a thing planned out, so there is no Aizen master plan)…maybe I should make the chapters shorter? xD (But I don't think you guys would like that, lol.) But anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Give It All Away<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" by Maroon Five**

Shinji looked at his watch for the third time, irritated…it's already been almost half an hour since they had gotten to the concert, and the damn thing still hadn't begun! _What tha hell is takin' 'em so damn long, can't get their make-up on or somethin'? _He sighed heavily and looked up, his annoyance unalleviated by Mari's continuing infatuation with Rose and Love…she was happily gushing about some episode of _Lupin III_, not even noticing the two men's distressed faces, both worn out from her peppy energy and from Shinji's enormous Reiatsu weighing down on them…how do they get rid of this girl?

Luckily for them, Mari turned around and looked at Shinji, smiling. She then placed her hands on the side of her face and puckered her lips out, making a fishy face. He laughed and did the same. Marise skipped over to him and took one of his hands in her own, laying it flat. "Your hand is so much bigger than mine!" she commented. She then absentmindedly began to trace swirls onto his palm, swaying her head from side to side.

He sighed again tiredly. "When's this thing gonna start? I'm bored as hell."

She looked up at him curiously. "Are you? Well, then I'll be your entertainment!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow, interested as to what entertainment Mari could possibly give him, perverted thoughts entering his mind.

"I'll sing for you!"

Perverted thoughts left his mind.

Mari placed her hand on her chest, clearing her throat, loudly. She then took in a deep breath and began to sing "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey.

Shinji winced at the awful sound, resisting the temptation to cover his ears…he nervously looked around to see that those nearby had turned their attention to the strange blonde girl singing at the top of her lungs, in English, so they had no clue what she was saying, and awfully, so they felt like leaving before the band had even come out.

"M-mari…" Shinji began in a hushed voice, his hands held up, trying to signal for her to stop. But her eyes were closed and her clasped hands were held against her cheek, as if she were singing a beautiful melody.

"Mari, shut tha hell up!"

But she was on a roll and forgot the rest of the lyrics and so skipped to the end, fisting her hands and shaking them up and down to the silent beat that was only playing in her mind. With her voice lowered, she chanted, _"Don't stop believin', don't stop believin', don't stop believin'…"_

Shinji looked over to see Rose and Love trying very hard not to break out in guffaws after Mari had finished her little number. She looked up at him, a big grin on her face, and asked, "Well? What do you think?"

He gave her an incredulous look, and then looked away, chuckling. He then leaned his forehead against hers and asked softly, "Are ya drunk?"

She shook her head.

"High?"

"Un-unh."

"On medication?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, I think I'm gonna change yer nickname."

"Oh, good! I absolutely hated Goldilocks! She's such a stupid character!"

_That's one of the reasons why it was so fittin', love._

"Well? What's my new nickname? Is it…cutie-pie?'

"Uh…no."

"Honey bunches?"

"Nope."

"Silly goose?"

Shinji laughed. "That's a good one. But nah, it ain't any of 'em."

"Then what is it?" she demanded, growing impatient.

"Crackhead."

Mari frowned, wrinkling her nose in repugnance. "Crackhead!" she exclaimed, appalled. "I'll have you know, Mr. Not-Only-Do-I-First-Name-Mari-After-A-Stupid-Blonde-But-Then-Also-Give-Her-Awful-Goodie-Flavors-And-Then-Accuse-Her-Of-Being-On-Drugs, that I have _never_, _ever_, in my _entire_ life, done drugs before! Ever!"

"Well babe, yer actin' like yer on somethin'."

"Don't hate me because I'm so cute! You're just jealous! You wish you were as cute as me!" she huffed, one hand on her hip, the other with her finger poking him in the chest.

Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Mister! I'm always as sweet as sugar to you and you treat me so terribly!"

"What tha hell! Yer almost as bitchy to me as Hiyori is (though yer abuse is more verbal than physical), and I'm nicer than fuck to ya."

"Liar! Liar, liar pants on fire!"

"Yeah? And how's that?"

Mari puffed out her cheeks. "Let me tell you then!" she huffed. "From the first time we met, you were a pervert who looked up my skirt and tried to get fresh with me!"

_W-who…uses that expression anymore…?_

"And then you never listen to anything I have to say!"

_Because most everythin' ya say is stupid._

"You've called me fat, ugly, and stupid before!"

"Hey!" Shinji protested. "I never called ya fat or ugly before, and I've never called ya stupid out loud!"

"And then you make fun of my love for Lupin-sama!" she wailed. "And now you call me such an awful word as crackhead! Oh, the abuse I take from you! Oh, the awfulness! Oh, the humanity!"

_Oh, yer gonna make me puke._

Mari covered her face with her hands. "I can't take any more from you! I need someone who will treat me nicely, like…Jurō-chan! Ai-chan!" she cried, turning to run to them.

_No ya don't! _Shinji quickly reached over and grabbed Mari, pulling her to him. "Like hell I'm gonna let ya go to them again and ignore me!"

"L-let go!" She kicked her legs out and tried to free herself but Shinji's grip was too strong. She flailed her arms about, and Shinji, unable to take anymore, grabbed one of her wrists, the other arm around her waist, restraining her.

"Quit that, or yer gonna get us kicked out!" he said, annoyed. His eyes then turned serious when the hand on her wrist exposed some of her skin, showing the three faint cuts along her wrist. He glanced to see that there were similar cuts on her other wrist.

_Damn…_ He thought, having completely forgotten her injuries. _I should've taken her to Hachi…they would've already been healed. _It had already been almost a month since that day they first met, almost a month since she'd seen Shinji fight the Hollow, since that Hollow had left scars on her wrists…after she had run away, he didn't even think of the injuries, she didn't give him any time to…and since that day, every time they had met or seen each other, a word of it was never mentioned…not that Shinji would have mind talking about it, in fact, he would feel better about it, it made him feel weird to know that this girl knew of his powers, or at least apart of it, but didn't know the entire story…he didn't want her living off of assumptions about him. But she never pressed on further, never asked about the Hollow or why he had a sword, or anything, which really surprised him. He would have thought that most would be thrilled to learn more of the supernatural world, but when did he ever assume anything right about Asahina Marise? She was unpredictable, which could at times be exciting, brightening his life…but at other times it was unbearably irritating.

Shinji leaned in and whispered in her ear before letting her go, "I'm sorry."

Mari blushed in feeling his hot breath in her ear, but quickly pulled away. "Y-you should be!" She turned away from him and pulled the sleeves of her shirt down further to cover her wrists. _He must think I'm emo…does he remember that day like I do? I try to forget and think it never happened, and fill it with some other event…but it's impossible. I wish I could change the past. I wish I could change the present. I wish that I wish that I could._

Mari squeezed her eyes shut, her fisted hands against her head. She shook it slightly, she was a stupid girl because her own thoughts confused her, and when she allowed her mind to go deeper than the simple thoughts it usually had, those thoughts would jumble up and run together, and she could barely think straight.

Shinji reached out to her, but Rose jumped in-between them, his hands clasped together, squealing like a teenage girl. "Oh, look, that's them!" he exclaimed, pointing to the stage. "They're coming out! Ooh, this is so exciting! Look, I'm getting goosebumps!"

Marise removed her hands from her head and looked in the direction he pointed, though Shinji noticed that her distressed expression still remained on her face.

She craned her neck to see the band members coming onto the stage, as the rest of the crowd was cheering and blocking her view. She was specifically trying to pick out Ringo, and when she spotted him her eyes grew wide.

_He…really did change._ She thought, unsure of how to feel or what to make of it. Mari first noticed the many silver piercings that glistened under the stadium lights, which then shone on his dark blue hair, lighting up his bright orange eyes. He looked…supernatural, completely unreal to her…not human anymore.

"Oh, great," Shinji groaned. "Now they're gonna take forever to tune up their damn instruments…why tha hell didn't they do that when they were backstage? What tha fuck were they doin' then, fuckin' their groupies?"

"Shinji, you're so crude!" cried Mari. She especially found it to be so since two of the members were girls…

Rose looked from the band to Mari, then his eyes narrowed down to Ringo, squinting, the image of how the rock star used to look when he had blond hair and brown eyes in his mind…his eyes suddenly lit up as they landed back on Mari, his mouth agape in shock.

_Why is Jurō-chan staring at me? _Marise thought, blushing. She turned to Shinji and whispered frantically, "Is there something on my face?"

"No."

"You're lying to me!" she hissed. "There's probably some strawberry jam or a zit or something and you're just not telling me!"

"Why tha hell wouldn't I?"

"Because you're such a jerk-wad! You're awful! You're just jealous that Jurō-chan is looking at me and not you!"

"I don't play for that team, babe."

Mari furrowed her brows in confusion. Since when were they talking about a game?

Shinji looked at her incredulously, was this girl really that naïve?

"I knew you looked familiar!" Rose exclaimed. "I remember reading this one magazine article on the band…and there was a picture of you in it! You used to da—MMPH!"

"Aha ha ha, that's a funny story!" Mari laughed nervously, her hand immediately clasping over Rose's mouth, anxiously smiling at Shinji, who looked incredibly pissed.

_She thinks I'm a fuckin' idiot…_ Shinji thought, turning away from her angrily. His brown eyes went up to the center of the stage, where Ringo was taking a swig of water from a bottle and as he threw the empty bottle into the audience, a swarm of females (and one male), pounced on it like lions on its prey. He clenched his teeth, it seemed that there would always be some other man who caught Mari's attention…never him.

Mari's face fell, realizing he was frustrated with her. _I can never seem to make anyone happy… _She thought, feeling dejected.

"Finally, it's about to start!" said Love, interrupting both Mari and Shinji's thoughts. They looked up on stage to see the lights above them turn off and the ones on stage flicker on, illuminating King Arthur's Court.

Ringo grabbed the microphone and yelled, "Are you ready to rock?"

He was answered by many screams and grinned. The lights on stage suddenly turned off, and voices of confusion ran through the crowd.

Marise looked around, confused. Why had they gone off? "Is this apart of the act?" she asked aloud, to no one in particular, since she couldn't see anyone.

"It doesn't seem like it…" Shinji replied quietly, immediately on guard, looking around and trying to sense anything abnormal. Everything seemed to be…

_POP, POP, POP!_

Marise and many others gasped, wondering where the sounds came from. It sounded almost like a gunshot…there was then a long whistle sound and in the next split second the lights came back on, and in horror Mari looked in front of her to see not too far away a young man had blood spurting from his head, splattering on all the people around him as he feel to the ground with a thud, dead.

In the next few moments it was complete and utter chaos.

People were running, screaming, pushing, Mari found herself being shoved left and right, the lights above blinding her from seeing anything as she was rolling in a sea of bodies. She was now separated from Shinji and the others, and panic quickly set in, taking control of her mind and body.

_G-Ginjō! He was right!_ As people were running she tried hard to stay and place, and her hands ran over her body to find her gun to use as a means of self-defense. She looked up in horror, remembering she hadn't brought it with her, and she was struck with such fear that she hadn't even realized that even if she did have it with her, it would provide no use as it didn't even work.

She looked around to try and see things clearly and opened her mouth multiple times to try and call out for Shinji or the others…but her throat was so dry…

She couldn't even scream.

"MARI! MARI!" Shinji shouted, his hands cupped around his mouth. He gritted his teeth in frustration at having lost her…he looked to Rose and Love, though they shook their heads, not having seen her either… _Goddamn it! _It didn't help that there were so many people in a frenzy, their normally dormant spiritual pressure was now much more prominent, and with their being so many people Shinji couldn't pick Marise out…so he was out of luck, with no way to find her, and some killer that may be hunting her down.

Marise was still in her same spot, and her hands went to her head as she felt extremely dizzy and a pain through her chest. She moaned and shut her eyes, trying to think rationally. It had only been a few minutes since having seen the random man killed, but to her it felt like ages…who knows where the killer might be?

What if he were right behind her?

At this thought her head jerked up, eyes wide with fear. Without thinking, of Shinji or any of the others, but of her own safety, she immediately took off, sprinting through the crowd and out of the stadium, running in the opposite direction that everyone else was going. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, the dizziness still in her head and her eyes hazy, but she didn't stop, she couldn't, he was after her, she could feel him, he was there, waiting for her to slow down, waiting for his chance to strike at her and take her life away.

Or maybe that was all apart of her fantasy, it was all in her tiny head.

She cried aloud at her confusing herself, wanting to bawl her eyes out at the helplessness, the fear, the confusion she felt.

She was at the point where she felt her legs might break and she finally stopped as she was back in Karakura Town, the small little homes looking cozy and secure. Feeling like she ran a marathon, she fell back against a brick wall, sliding down to the floor, panting hard, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

Coughs suddenly racked her frame and she placed her hand over her mouth, but when she pulled it away, she looked at it in horror to see the fresh, bright red blood on her hand, dripping down onto her arm. She wanted to scream so badly, but she only let out a strangled sob…

_I…I just want it all to go away…_ Her breathing was hoarse and her eyelids feel so heavy, closing and opening a few times, thinking that at this moment she would die. As she was breathing heavily, near the point of fainting, she saw a soft yellow glow in front of her, believing it to be the light at the end of the tunnel, the literal light that a person sees before their death…

"Oh…" she breathed, thinking her mind is playing tricks on her as she sees the beautiful white feathers, the glorious wings… It was her…angel…?

But that angel looked all too familiar…auburn hair…warm brown eyes… Mari slowly shook her head, squinting as the figure came closer, and almost felt that she could faint as she saw the girl's worried expression.

Her angel was Inoue Orihime. How ironic.

"Mari-chan…? MARI! Oh no, please no…"

Marise could barely hear her; she just wanted to go into a deep sleep.

"Please, Marise, stay awake!"

_She is so annoying, why won't she let me sleep?_

"Sōten Kisshun! Ayame! Shun'ō!"

_Sōten what…? What is she saying?_ Mari felt an orange light surrounding her, an immediate warmth emanating from it; the pain from Mari's body was slowly being lifted away, and Marise didn't know what to make of it. She tried to choke out some words, but her throat was clogged. Her eyes were now beginning to see things more clearly, her head was less hazy, and she looked up to meet those warm brown eyes and that angelic face. Orihime looked down at Mari and smiled, though the worried expression still remained.

"It's okay," she said softly. "You don't have to say anything."

Mari's eyes looked above her to see a small little fairy and her eyes then went down to see a similar one at the other end. Was she going insane? She was seeing fairy tale creatures all of a sudden? This all must be a dream…the white feathers, the golden glow, this orange shield, this pain she felt that was slowly being alleviated…but when would she wake up from this nightmare? When?

"Please, Mari!" Orihime urged. "You have to stop coughing or you'll lose even more blood."

"Don't heal her, Orihime."

Mari saw the looming shadow that covered both her and Orihime, and her blue eyes slowly went up to see Kugo Ginjō standing over, a sneer on his face.

"K-kugo-san?" Orihime looked at him, confused. She gasped as Ginjō stretched his arm out and smacked Ayame away; the little fairy fell to the ground and the orange shield shattered.

"She doesn't deserve your kindness."

"Kugo-san! Why did you do that?" cried Orihime.

But Ginjō didn't look at her; his eyes remained fixated on Mari, cold and hard, while her eyes were widened in shock as complete and utter fear hit her.

He crouched down and said quietly, "Now…didn't I tell you what would have happened if you went?"

Mari only stared at him, frozen in fear, her heart rate beginning to quicken.

"And you went anyway?"

No response.

"Well, then I guess the answer is obvious. You went knowing what would happen, and some people are already dead."

Mari began to slowly shake her head.

"Their blood is on your hands."

Small gasps came out of her throat.

"You killed them, Asahina Marise."

"N-no…."

"And you left your friends back there, didn't you? The moment you realized I was right, that your life was in danger, you took off running. You didn't even think about them, did you? Who knows? They could be over there lying on the ground dead and you don't even care."

"No…no no no no…" she chanted, continuing to shake her head.

"Did you want them to die, Marise?"

"NO!" she shrieked, her hands flying to her head. "I didn't want for anyone to get hurt! I didn't mean…I wouldn't want to…I-I-I…."

Orihime looked from Ginjō to Marise in horror, she almost flinched when Mari's frightened eyes met hers, looking for something, for her to say something in Mari's defense, for comfort, for security, for it to all be over. But Orihime didn't know what to say, because she had no idea what had happened or what Ginjō was saying, how he even knew Marise. Orihime then noticed that Mari began to take short, gaspy breaths; she was hyperventilating.

Orihime clenched her teeth, and turned to Ginjō. "What are you trying to do?"

But Ginjō ignored her and continued to look at Marise. "This all could have been avoided if you had just gotten out of your little fantasy land. You breathe the fantasy; you live for it, don't you? Reality doesn't seem to exist in your mind, does it?"

Tears streamed down Mari's cheeks, she just wanted for him to go away, for everyone to go away and leave her alone in her fantasy.

Orihime, unable to take anymore, abruptly stood up, and blocked Mari from Ginjō, her arms stretched out on both sides. "Kugo-san," she said through clenched teeth. "Leave. _Now._ Before I make you."

Ginjō just stared at her, a look of dismissal on his face, but he noticed the sudden change in her normally peaceful aura, it had slowly picked up strength. She was shaking and her eyes no longer held the uncertainty to fight like they usually did…she had used this tone and power with him before, and though he doubted her ability to defeat him, he was sure that she would not hold back and would make sure that he would leave immediately, especially if it involved a friend.

"Fine," he said. But before he left, he leaned in close to Mari and whispered, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow afternoon then."

Marise only sniffled, refusing to look at him. He lifted himself up and gave Orihime a look, which she returned with a glare, and he walked away…knowing full well the damage he'd done to Mari's psyche…and proud of it.

Orihime's eyes remained on him until he had turned the corner, making sure he was fully out of sight before bending down to make sure her Shun Shun Rikka was alright. "I'll finish healing you…" she began, but Mari shook her head.

"I'm okay," she said hoarsely. It was so strange how she felt her insides were tearing apart, but there was no visible wound that blood was coming from…what happened?

"I have no idea what Kugo-san was talking about…" Orihime said softly, looking down at her hairclips, which lay in her hands. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"At the concert…there were gunshots…I felt dizzy…pain…here," she placed her hand on her chest, "I was shot?"

"Let me see."

With shaky hands Mari opened the button to her dress, but there was no mark. Feeling incredibly sleepy again, Marise looked up at Orihime and before passing out, she saw those illuminate white feathers again.

Orihime quickly caught her in her arms, looking down at the sleeping girl. She quickly buttoned the girl's shirt and then placed her hand over her own heart.

It was impossible for Mari to have been shot…that person wasn't normal.

He was no ordinary killer.

A silver BMW slowly came to a stop in front of the Asahina home outside the curb. Shinji just stared at the wheel for a few moments before allowing his forehead to fall against it, tired and defeated. He tried forever to even find a trace of her spiritual pressure, but it was to no avail. And now he was here to face her family…

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked to see Love right next to him. "It's not your fault," was all he said.

But Shinji just bitterly chuckled and looked away from him. Of course it was his fault. Who the hell knows what might have happened to her? There were at least six more after the first that he saw killed, and Mari might be dead right now.

He turned off the engine and slowly stepped out, feeling each step was a heavy weight that he could barely take, having trouble walking. He cursed under his breath, trying to get a grip of himself so he could go in and not look like a complete failure to her family.

Without even knocking he turned the knob and walked in, and almost immediately drew back in seeing most of the family in the living room, staring at the TV. He almost groaned. The channel was turned to the news, which was showing live coverage of the drama at the stadium, already a dozen dead, no leads, and many more missing.

Lucille's eyes slowly went from the TV and landed on Shinji, horror on her face. She just stood there, waiting for her crazy daughter to come pop up behind from Shinji and gush about what she saw…but she never did.

"Wh-where…" she choked out. "Where is she?"

Shinji opened his mouth then closed it again. "I…"

"Where is she?" she shrieked, pounding her fist on the sofa, tears stinging at her eyes. "Where's my baby?"

"I don't know," Shinji finally said, wincing.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Lucy screamed, getting up. "She could be dead! You're here and she could be over there dead!" She let out a strangled cry and lunged at Shinji, trying to attack him, but her husband jumped forward and held her back.

"Lucy, attacking him isn't going to help!" he seethed. His wife let out a sob and lay limp in his arm, crying quietly.

"Oh…" she whimpered, covering her face with her hands. "My heart…my life…"

Coco was sitting on the couch, her hands in her lap, silently praying. Taro came in from another room and tugged on her skirt. She looked down to see his curious eyes wandering around the room, from Shinji to his mom and dad, and he asked, "What's going on, obaa-chan? Why is Mama crying?"

"Just go to your room, Taro," she replied, patting his head.

"But obaa-chan, where is onee-chan?"

"SHE'S GONE!" Lucy shrieked, shaking in her husband's arms.

Taro frantically turned to his grandmother. "Is it true, obaa-chan? Where is onee-chan, I want onee-chan!"

"She's sleeping."

Shinji's head jerked to see Ryu having just come down the stairs, a calm expression on his face. He looked at him with cold, hard eyes before turning them back to his family, specifically his sobbing mother.

"Wha…what?" she choked.

"Mari is in her room, sleeping."

Lucille let out another strangled cry and hurriedly pushed past her son to run up the stairs to Mari's room, Soichiro right behind her. Shinji, shocked, quickly followed.

They went into her room to see that Ryunosuke had been right, Marise was lying in her bed, on her side, her Lupin III plush doll hugged to her chest, the only stuffed toy she owned, snoring softly. Her blonde curls were splayed across her shoulders, framing her face and its serene expression.

Lucy began to cry again, though this time, with tears of joy. She kneeled on the side of the bed and began stroking her daughter's hair, telling her how much she loved her.

Soichiro let out a deep sigh of relief, pinching his eyes with his fingers, and then letting out a shaky breath, overjoyed that she was okay.

Shinji, shaking his head, just watched, wondering how in the world Mari had gotten back to her bed, who had brought her there, where she had been, what had happened to her, but mostly he was just grateful that she was safe. He took a few steps toward her but stopped when Lucille began speaking, though she didn't turn around.

Stroking her daughter's hand, she said quietly, "Don't ever come near my daughter again."

Shinji just stood there, mouth agape. He shut his mouth and gritted his teeth, not in frustration, but in sadness…he felt crestfallen…but could he blame Lucille? If he were Lucille, he wouldn't let anyone who wasn't able to protect his daughter come near either…

But that didn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

><p>So Shinji went back to the warehouse, feeling more dejected than he had ever felt in his life…he avoided talking to Rose and Love the entire drive home, he even didn't look at any of the other Visored, he just stalked up to his room and slammed the door, not even wanting to eat, showing the others just how troubled he was.<p>

He only kicked off his shoes and took of his shirt and tie and crawled into bed under the covers. The events of this night wore down on him, along with having used most of his energy to try and find Marise, only to find that she was safe tucked in her bed all along? He had no idea what had happened to her after the initial shots…she must have been saved by an angel.

What also really troubled him was that he had absolutely no clue as to who had been the one to cause the terror…the police said on the news it could have possibly been a terror attack, but Shinji knew better. With all that happened Shinji never felt more useless, more helpless, only having felt so a few times in his life before.

It wasn't a nice feeling at all.

* * *

><p>Shinji tossed and turned in his bed, mumbling incoherently, having immediately fallen asleep only to enter a nightmare…what made it a nightmare was that it was a memory, a terrible, awful memory.<p>

Because the scariest things in life were real.

First he remembered that fateful day more than one hundred and ten years ago…swing back the pendulum…the day of his and his comrades' Hollowfication…him lying on the ground, helpless, having to watch all those he cared about turn into monsters…having to go through becoming one himself.

Next, he saw Hiyori cut in two, lying in his arms, a smirking Aizen above him. The horror, the shock he felt…was indescribable…that same helplessness settled upon him once more…what could he do? He could only scream for Orihime to come and heal her.

Damn it…why did she have to be so reckless? Why couldn't she think before she act? Why did she give in to his taunting? Why? Why? Why?

There was a rage in him unlike any other he felt before…Hirako Shinji was no longer the calm, collected character that would dismiss and treat everything like a joke…

He never wanted to kill anyone like he did Aizen in those moments.

Finally, those awful moments in which he was cut down, even after having used his Shikai, it was useless, he couldn't defeat him, he couldn't save himself or others as he, Hitsugaya and Soi Fon were cut down…so quickly…so effortlessly by Aizen Sōsuke.

One…two…three times…now four.

Hirako Shinji woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard, completely terrified. His hand went up to his face as he felt the tears that ran down his cheek, the saltiness he tasted as he licked his lips in anxiety. Without even thinking, he picked up the phone and dialed in Mari's number, placing it next to his ear. He waited, breathing heavily until she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

He didn't answer, completely frozen. Why had he called her? What was wrong with him? Didn't her mother tell him to stay away? Wasn't it his fault for putting her in danger?

What made him think that she would come to comfort him after what he had done?

"_Shinji? Is that you? Why are you breathing like that, you're scaring me! If this is some cruel joke, it's not funny, of course you would be so awful to me by playing a prank like this at three in the morning!"_

He only listened to her with his eyes closed, simply comforted by the sound of her irritated voice…finally he sighed heavily, and whispered, "Sorry for bothering you," before he hung up.

Shinji threw the phone across the room and pulled his knees to his chest, folding his arms around them, laying his forehead on it.

He was…so pathetic.

* * *

><p>For a moment Mari just stared at her phone, still believing that he was playing a trick on her…but she knew in the back of her mind…there was something wrong. Her first thought when she heard his voice, however, was elation that he was still alive…she knew that Ginjō's words were probably contrived to throw her off, but she still had her doubts…it was just so comforting to hear his voice, which was usually calm, but this time it sounded more…frazzled, which worried her.<p>

_That boogerbrain!_ She thought, annoyed. _Playing that mean prank on me!_ Despite having these thoughts, she immediately threw off her covers and was surprised to find that she was in her pajamas. Since when had she changed? All she could remember were white feathers and a golden glow…but that was it.

She wore a light blue cotton nightdress that came to her thighs, but she wanted to go quickly, and so didn't bother changing, only throwing on a white cardigan and some flats, quietly running down the stairs and sprinting out the door.

It was a warm evening, but there was a strong breeze, and as she pulled her cardigan tightly around her, her blonde curls whipping in the wind. She looked to her left and felt Shinji's presence…a sort of energy from him, though the energy went up and down, like a frenzied person's heartbeat, it was sporadic.

She quickly moved, tracing his sporadic Reiatsu that lead her to the other side of town, to an abandoned warehouse…or so she thought, yet it seemed that Shinji (and others), were inside. Her blue eyes widened at the orange shield that covered the entire building, not unlike the one that Orihime had used on her…

She took a few hesitant steps forward and slowly reached out her hand, touching the orange shield. Mari felt a shock and flinched, wincing in pain. How was she supposed to go in? Feeling hopeless, she turned to see Orihime coming from the other direction. Her eyes widened in shock in seeing her, and Mari again saw white feathers and a glow.

Orihime came to a stop and smiled sweetly at her. "I came here because I felt something was wrong with Hirako-kun… But I think he would rather have you with him than me."

Mari didn't say anything, she only stared at her. _Is she…everyone's guardian angel?_

"Here, I'll let you in." She stood next to Mari and reached her hand out, easily lifting a part of the shield, giving enough room so that Marise could walk through.

Mari hurried inside, giving Orihime a look, saying nothing, though her eyes said everything. Orihime just smiled at her and left.

Marise stepped inside and looked around to see many floors with many doors on each one… _His family is…big? _She wondered, though he never mentioned anything about parents or siblings. She felt his spiritual pressure rising and quickly went up the stairs to the highest floor, and felt him inside the first room.

Cautiously, she slowly opened the door and went inside, and was shocked to find him with his head buried in his arms. The door made a slight creaking noise, and Shinji jerked his head up. She flinched, startled by the crazed look in his normally calm brown eyes.

She slowly walked toward him and seated herself on the bed, neither of them having said anything. Finally, Shinji looked at her, a bitter smile on his face. "I'm surprised ya actually came," he admitted.

Mari blushed, looking down at her hands, playing with her fingers. She felt extremely awkward; she never had to comfort a friend before, and had no idea what to do in the situation. She slowly lifts her eyes under her long lashes and almost gasped in seeing his tear-stained face, realizing he must have had a nightmare…of what, she wasn't entirely sure, and she was too afraid to ask.

Not knowing what to say, Mari decided to allow her actions to speak for her. Reaching her arms out, she pulled Shinji to her, laying his head against her chest, shocking both him and herself for her boldness. "I-It's okay," she said, blushing, stroking his hair.

Shinji didn't do anything for a moment; shocked by her affectionate gesture, but realizing that he may never have an opportunity like this one, immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, burying himself deeper in his breasts. Mari laid her head on his, stroking his hair with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.

She had never, ever in her life seen a man cry before…she had the strange, naïve assumption that it wasn't in a man's nature to cry, or show any tender emotions to another, especially not a woman…men had to stay strong, they had to be the ones to comfort the fragile women…so why was it that she was holding Shinji right now, instead of it being the other way around?

After a few moments in this position, Shinji suddenly pushed her onto the bed, and began to ravish her neck with desperate kisses, startling her; so much that Mari didn't know how to respond.

She opened her mouth to protest. "Sh-Shinji…"

He kissed her neck once more before whispering in her ear, "Ya can fake it for me Mari…just to make it all go away…"

She bit her lip, thinking that he was acting so because he needed comfort. Well…she wanted to be comforted too, she wanted to feel loved for one sinful night…and so she allowed him to touch her.

His hand ensnared in her hair, angling her head so that he could leave a trail of kisses along her jaw. She whimpered at the strange sensation, but was surprised by how good it felt…

Her memory then wandered to her past lovers, remembering that when they had touched her it hadn't felt very good at all…in fact; it felt dirty and wrong, probably because they only had perverted thoughts. And while Shinji could be that way, his touches only felt pure and innocent…desperate, but loving.

Mari wrapped her arms around Shinji's shoulders to pull him closer to her as he nuzzled her neck. She closed her eyes and suddenly remembered Orihime…her heart sank as her mind processed what would have happened had Orihime been the one to come into this room…would Shinji be doing the same thing to her? He was only looking for comfort, something to make the pain disappear, so any woman would do…right?

Was she the only one cherishing this moment?

With these thoughts she began to cry, tears falling from her eyes. Shinji, surprised by this sudden change, kissed her tears away, whispering as he did so, "Don't cry, Mari. I love you…I love you Mari…"

But all Marise could hear was, "I love you Orihime. I love you –insert woman's name–." It didn't matter if it was she, it could have been anybody and he would be saying the same thing.

She continued to cry, her hands covering her eyes, feeling even more hurt that he was saying such a thing without even meaning it…she would rather he not say anything at all.

Shinji became pained in hearing her whimpers and seeing her distressed face…he hurt her without even realizing it…she was obviously not ready to do these things…or worse.

Maybe she didn't feel anything for him at all. What if she found him appalling? He didn't know if he could live with having Marise hate him…even having her not return his feelings hurt enough.

He trailed his lips down to her breasts, burying his head in them. He just stayed there, refusing to go any further, despite his body screaming in protest for him to take her. Though he felt more assured in feeling her rapid beating heart, the same pace as his own…

Though the feeling was a little awkward, Mari began to relax, happy that he didn't continue, as his continuing touch would only make it that much clearer how it was done without love.

"I hate seein' ya cry, love…" he choked out. "I won't do anythin' else…so…don't leave."

She softly smiled and patted his head. "Don't worry, sweetie-pie, I won't."

Mari felt him smile against her breasts. "Thanks, muffin."

Several minutes pass and Mari was surprised that Shinji hadn't said anything…or even moved…she then lifted his bangs to find that he had fallen asleep with his face still buried in between her breasts! She lightly laughed and ran her fingers through his long hair, allowing the blond strands to fall through her fingers.

As she did this, she was in deep thought, wondering why Shinji had become so distressed. What happened in his nightmare? She just then realized that there was so little about Shinji she knew, that before the moment she had met him one month ago, he had lived an entirely different life…she wondered if it was a happy one?

To her, Shinji was a strange one…he acted so comical on the outside, yet he was actually very smart, unlike she, she was actually really dumb, and yet he was still so nice to her. She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around the sleeping Shinji and pulling him closer to her.

_What if one day he stops being nice to me? _Panic hit her at this thought, she didn't want to lose him…they had a strange relationship, but she considered him to be her friend…one of her only, the only one that was with her, that would put up with her.

_I hope he doesn't leave me…I hope…_

She looked down at Shinji, smiling at his peaceful face and his now normal breathing… It was just fine with her to be the chivalrous knight, to protect that which was important to her.

It was funny how neither of them knew that the other would give everything so long as they could still be together. They had subconsciously fallen asleep with the pinkies with the red string wrapped around each other.

It was an everlasting promise.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : : **

**Kuramalover2006: **I like to make mah peeps feel special! Well, that's an interesting question, and I suppose you must be wondering that from the first chapter, where Honovi and Naoki disappeared to. (You basically know close to nothing about them, lol.) But the answer to that is: no! xD That would be _way_ too depressing! I like to torture Mari (as you can probably tell), but more in the, 'constantly-make-fun-of-her' type of way, not the, 'so-utterly-sad-and-tragic-that-it-makes-you-want-to-hurt-the-object-nearest-to-you' way. But I wuv Mawi…almost as much as I love making fun of her! xD But anyway, Honovi and Naoki are still alive, they're just not in Japan…and you'll learn more about why she has so little friends soon, she kind of pushes everyone away with her, annoying/mean personality. But well, I consider Orihime to be her friend (and Orihime does too), even though Marise would never admit it in a hundred thousand years…the tsundere, lol.

**xLilim: **I'm actually surprising myself! It's a strange pattern really…once I post a new one and see reviews, I'll immediately start on the next one, and I'll have like eight pages of it typed…then after that there will be a period of a few days where I type very little, and then I'll gain energy to finish it up! For the last chapter I was determined to finish it more quickly, and I enjoyed writing it, it was pretty fast-paced because I knew what I wanted to write. (Though this one was much, much slower.) Oh, I know, I'm also terrible at reviewing, I always try to and nowadays on most of the stories I read I do, but I always feel that I write such lame/uninteresting stuff. But I at least try, and I appreciate those who try for me as well, lol! Yeah, I really like Ryu, even though he's saying he's trying to protect Shinji, he really just doesn't want Marise to get hurt…d'aww, such an amazing little brother…I wish mine was like that! xD

**Rin136: **Yeah, in the beginning I thought to make Marise the one who breaks men's hearts, but that's used so often and I love changing men and women's assumed roles around…as you can probably tell, what with Marise being the one who refused to take directions in the last chapter, haha. You'll see more of that as the story goes along, and throughout it you'll wonder, "Well? Are you a feminist or not?," because in some ways I like to change things but in others I'm like, "Why don't these whiny feminists ever shut up?" Mari makes me laugh too, it's so much fun writing her, and just by the random everyday things I go through, I think "Now, that's something Mari would do/say," and I make her do/say it. Of course, she doesn't exactly appreciate me making her look like an idiot…but who cares what she thinks. xD I own her ass!

**Alex274: **He wasn't even really my favorite character from the beginning; to me he's just the typical hero, hotheaded, yet brave. I do like him, in some scenes I can relate with him or really admire him or he can be funny, it's just that overall he seems kind of bland. I also dislike that Tite Kubo keeps on layering powers on him instead of enhancing the ones he already has…it just seems kind of repetitious to me… Well gee wilickers! You sure are an eager beaver for Marise to get hurt! xD But nah, you know me…always doing something that's not the norm, hell no Shinji doesn't save her! She runs away like the coward she is! But you see in a way Mari kind of saved Shinji, d'aww. I just love swapping gender roles; it makes things so much more interesting. (It's not always the women that need to be comforted, sometimes men are hurting on the inside too!) And I just wanted to show how Shinji suffers even after Aizen's capture, the poor guy. OMG, we should all cuddle with him!

**Rainnyash: **Thank you for adding this story to your Story Alert! Mari must have converted you to the RANDOM and CRAZY side! xD Welcome. ^.^

**Lorna Roxen: **Thank you for the Story Alert! (And the fave!) I hope I don't disappoint!

**roselinakatweasley: **Thanks for adding this to your Favorites, that means a lot to me. :D

**amaya-tsuki-chan: **Thanks for the story alert/fave! ^^

**Katchihe: **Thank you for the Fave! ^_^

**Ai Ukitake: **Yeah, that chapter was just chock full of silliness and hilarity! She is pretty crazy, I'm glad you like her! Mari's entire family definitely plays a pretty big role in the story, I know it's a lot of OCs, but I think the concept of family is really important, because in the anime the characters either don't have a mother or either parents! It's kind of depressing, really. Ah, well, Shinji went back there…even though he shouldn't have, haha. Who would have thought that Marise actually likes weird pet names, snookie cookie? xD Who the heck calls their lover _that_? Oh yeah, poor Shinji, I'd gladly give him attention, stupid Marise, she doesn't know what she's missing! I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter!

**Windigo: **Well, I'm very happy that this was what you were looking for! To be honest with you, sometimes I feel that I don't represent Shinji well, or give him enough love in the story; maybe I focus too much on Mari… But yeah, thank you so much! Haha, well, I will give you more, though it may take a while, only because I'm such a slowpoke. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So yeah, while the last chapter was completely wild, random, and crazy, this one took a full 360 spin, didn't it? Well, even though this story has a lot of humor, there has to be some angst/serious stuff, right? Let me know how you think I did with more serious stuff, because I think I'm better at writing humor tbh…but I have to try and improve in all areas! And yeah, I know I suck plot-wise. xP I'm gonna take small, itty bitty baby steps in Mari and Shinji's relationship, just because I don't want to rush things…so uh, I guess I should say that there won't be a full on lemon until…oh, I dunno…a while. 8D

Okay, super fun idea time! For those of you who know DeviantArt fairly well, you probably know what a kiriban is – giving a gift to the person who got the right number of page views. Well, I'm going to do something similar on here, just because!

So, the person who is the **50th** reviewer is allowed to request something they want to happen in the story! I'll contact you if you're that person, though there has to be a few rules of course. No character/pairing bashing (yes, that includes killing someone off) and no lemons (everyone say 'damn!')…but I think that's about it…so because you are reading this fanfic, I for a fact know that you are probably as crazy and random as I and this story is, so you probably have some weird little fantasy that you would love to see in it…well, here's that chance to make that fantasy a reality! (Like if you somehow want the entire Asahina family to take a dip in a pool full of chocolate pudding, I shall make it happen!)

So yeah, a bit of a ways to go…but well, I'll do that for every fifty I guess, if it's successful. xD

**You also know how I recommend a song for every chapter, well, I organized them into a **_**Goldilocks**_** Playlist! I'll update them on my Profile, feel free to make a suggestion!**


	8. Love's Intoxicating

**Author's Note: **Okay! An update after one month, man, I suck. But here it is! Just a change I'm making plot-wise, I'm changing the time to the _beginning_ of the school year, just to give me more time for development and stuff. (Might not have noticed in the very first chapter I said the school year for Mari was more than halfway over, but I'm changing that so that they've been in school for around a month.) Since I'm taking things slow it gives me room to have some time passing, and I'm not yet ready to deal with Mari being out of high school and heading to college, I just won't do it! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Love's Intoxicating<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Nothing" by The Script**

Marise slightly shifted in her spot, letting out a muffled groan, feeling discomfort. She slowly opened her eyes to see a room unrecognizable to her…her eyes then trailed down to find…Shinji… He was sleeping on top of her!

Her eyes naturally widened in shock, but then she remembered how it had happened…her being woken up early in the morning…coming to find Shinji in distress, them both falling asleep… She looked up at the wall to see that it was half-past seven… Her body felt sore, though Shinji was pretty scrawny, having him on top of her for a good four hours did make him seem heavier.

_The boogerbrain! _She thought, annoyed, looking at him. She scrunched her nose in irritation, wondering how she would get out from under him… _Oh, fiddlesticks! Mama and them must think I ran away from home or was kidnapped by aliens!  
><em>

She slowly lifted Shinji's head with her hands, inching her body out from underneath him, though he jolted a bit and his grip on her tightened. She almost squealed in shock, wanting to scream in frustration. _P-pervert!_ She unwove his hands from behind her, and slightly lifted him so she could scoot out from underneath. She then laid his head gently down as she pulled a pillow for his head to rest on. She couldn't help but smile, it was kind of interesting to watch him sleep, strangely enough, she enjoyed watching anyone asleep, seeing them in their private moment, vulnerable, peaceful…then she shook her head. People would think she was some kind of pervert!

Mari got out of bed and slipped on her flats, though as she was about to head out the door she passed by a mirror and stopped. Looking into it, she blushed; she didn't want to walk out in broad daylight in her jammies! That would be _way _too embarrassing…and Mari hated to have people stare at her if she looked strange…

Pinching her chin with her fingers, she furrowed her eyes and thought for a moment, wondering what she could do… She turned to find Shinji still sleeping, and looked over to his closet. Tip-toeing past his bed, she slowly opened it and peeked inside…it was a tiny thing…

_Oh my gosh, he has so many ties! _For a small closet, it was distinctively organized, several collared shirts of all sorts of colors neatly pressed hung on one side, and an array of dress pants on the other. Lined on the floor against the walls were different kinds of dress shoes and hanging on the wall in front was a wall of ties, bright, multi-colored, themed for different holidays, there were so many!

She stepped inside and walked through, puckering her lips on one side, her eyebrows drawn together, moving shirts across the rack, looking for a jacket or coat, or something that she could use to at least look semi-normal…

"Ooh!" Mari exclaimed, clasping her hands together. She reached behind a dark blue shirt and pulled out a long trench coat, looking like it would probably come down to her ankles. But it was perfect, she could wear this as she went home, Shinji wouldn't mind!

She smiled to herself, and as she turned to go a flash of white caught her eye. Curious, her hand reached for the very end of the rack and pulled out a long white…cape? Was it a poncho? She held it in her hands and turned it multiple ways, trying to figure out what article of clothing it was…

Mari's eyebrows went up at the only print on the material…a five that was on the…back? Shrugging her shoulders, she slipped her arms through the sleeves and giggled to find that it came past her hands and almost down to the floor. She went over to the mirror in the closet and turned around, smiling, admiring herself. _Well, I look pretty spiffy if I do say so myself! Though I wonder what this is? Maybe Shinji is an otaku and this is some kind of cosplay…?_

Or perhaps it was some sort of Halloween costume…maybe? She was tempted to ask Shinji about it…though she was afraid he would accuse her of being a pervert for going through his closet…so she shrugged, hung the haori back on the hanger, and quickly slipped out of his room, careful to make sure he didn't wake up.

She trotted two-by-two steps down the stairs, eager to get out of the strange warehouse. As she got to the bottom step, she gasped, her face turning bright red when she saw all of the people…staring at her.

Her hands instinctively flew to Shinji's trench coat; pulling it tighter around her…she was surprised to see Love and Rose again… Were they his brothers? Shinji didn't mention anything about having a family…

_Who are all these people? _Her eyes trailed across the room, blushing whenever she met one of their gazes…Rose and Love looked slightly amused, the girl with teal highlights looked at her curiously, her eyes raking up and down, making Mari blush even deeper… Her eyebrows went up in surprise to see a girl with lime green hair dressed in a Supergirl costume, jumping around and pounding on a man's back…who had so many tatooes on his arms it was appalling!

"Kensei, who is this girl? Who is she and what was she doing with Shinji? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Idiot!" he barked. "He was obviously screwing her! Now get off of me before I kill you!"

Mari's eyes widened. She would never do anything so indecent! Was Shinji the kind of person who would have girls in his room at night? Her eyebrows knitted. Duh. Of course he would. He was such a pervert! "He and I didn't do anything!" she retorted, placing her hands on her hips, her cheeks puffed out in defiance, her eyes narrowed at the man who made the assumption. _What a Yankī, he's even worse than Shinji! Good grief, and his hair! Is he one of those people whose hair turns gray when they're young? Or maybe he's actually really old and just looks young? _She gasped as her hand flew to her mouth in sudden realization. _Oh! He must have dyed it to look cool, like George Clooney! _

Yadōmaru watched the girl from over her magazine, grinning, amused just as Rose and Love were. Seeing her face change expressions multiple times in a few moments was pretty hilarious, Lisa wondered what could possibly be going on through her tiny head. She glanced back at her swimsuit magazine, the busty women in bikinis now unappealing. This girl with golden curls now caught her attention. Her eyes once again raked up and down the girls' body, who this time was too distracted by Kensei to notice Lisa staring at her. _Hmm…she's kind of short, but not a pipsqueak like Yori. _She was surprised to see that while she was petite, she was pretty curvy, not flat-chested as most short women were, and had a rounded face…she could almost be classified as chubby, though Lisa had a feeling if anyone were to insinuate that, the girl would go into a frenzy and probably hurt herself…which, would be pretty funny to see. This girl was very amusing.

Kensei rolled his eyes, already bored of her. "Whatever."

"Really, we didn't!"

"I said whatever."

"But I'm a good girl!"

"I don't give a fuck!"

"Why are you being so hateful?"

"Because you're fucking annoying!"

"Hey, you!" Mashiro yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at Mari. "Stop arguing with Kensei! Only I can do that!"

Kensei turned to her, annoyed. "And you can shut the hell up too! Why the hell am I the only one annoyed by stupid women? Can someone explain that to me?"

The Visored around him just shrugged and rolled their eyes, their gray-haired friend being the unfortunate one who had to go through enduring irritating women…though they wondered if this was better or worse then constantly being physically abused by Hiyori…as Shinji often was.

Mari opened her mouth to retort when she froze, her blue eyes widening, as she felt the sleek point of a blade poke her from behind. She didn't need to turn around, because the wielder snarled, "If I ever find out that his tears were because of a dipshit like you, I'm coming after you, and won't even think twice before killing you."

Her voice was low, quiet, and menacing, ringing in Mari's ears, her breath caught in her throat, her heart palpitating. Her entire face turns into a ghastly white, scared stiff. She wanted to turn around, to see who this girl was…but she was too scared, so afraid.

So Marise did what she always did. She ran away. She needed to get away from the sharp silver pointing her in the back, knowing that it would only need to be pushed a few inches to be inside her body…it was such a scary thought. She broke off into a sprint, hugging Shinji's coat even tighter around her as she zoomed past the bewildered Visored, giving them no time to react.

Mari ran right through the barrier, wincing at the electric jolt she felt as she passed through, though she kept running… déjà vu hit her, having practically run for her life the night before…and the day she first met Shinji…all she ever did was run away! What was wrong with her…?

As she ran along the streets, she didn't even wave to the man on the fruit cart or apologize for bumping into an elderly woman taking groceries to her car. Mari just kept going, not even stopping to take a breath as she sped up the hill to get to her home.

* * *

><p>Lisa raised a slender eyebrow at the serious expression that still remained on Hiyori's face even after the girl had ran. If looks could kill…they'd all have been dead. "Hiyori," she began, shutting her magazine, "you didn't have to scare the girl to death, you know."<p>

Hiyori didn't look at Lisa, she turned around, throwing her katana over her shoulder, and muttered, "Tch…I hate humans."

* * *

><p>Mari made it back to her house, panting heavily, exhausted from having run such a long distance. She was relieved to finally be back home, and went to the dining room to find her family already gathered around the table, eating their breakfast. She gulped…there was an eerie, awkward silence that she didn't like one bit…could it be because of her?<p>

Mari inwardly winced, knowing that she must be the one at fault, having created such an awkward situation. She hesitantly took a seat and casually reached for a croissant, but not before she took of Shinji's coat. This action didn't escape her mother's sharp blue eyes, and a fork landed on the table, hitting the plate so it made a loud clang.

"So, where were you, Marise?" Her voice was low, her tone solemn, and the fact that she addressed Mari by her full name meant an ominous end. Lucille's eyes remained on her plate of rice, and for a moment Mari thought she could see her lip trembling the slightest bit. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Do you even care?"

Mari bit her lip and remained silent for a moment, not knowing how to respond. She then slightly cleared her throat and explained, "I…I left because Shinji had called me, he sounded like he was in trouble! So…I went over there, because, well, you see, he was a wreck! He needed comfort Mama, and so I went to him."

Her breath caught in her throat as Lucille turned her face up, crystal tears at her eyes, "I needed it too, Mari…but you didn't come to comfort me." She got up and grabbed her plate, trying very hard not to let her tears spill as she swiftly left without another word.

Mari opened her mouth to say something when she closed it again. Oh god…she made her mother cry. She disappointed her, hurt her… Mari felt her throat clog; now _she_ wanted to cry…she never felt more awful than she did then. It was one thing for her mother to be angry with her, but disappointment was an entirely different thing…

"What do I do?" she said softly, not even noticing that she had spoken her thoughts out loud. _What can I do to make Mama smile at me again?_

Soichiro, who had been silently drinking his coffee, not wanting to inject himself into the conflict, sighed and placed his mug down. "Last night…" he began, pulling on his collar nervously, "after the concert, your mom had no idea where you were…how do you think she felt, Mari? Knowing that you could have been dead without her being able to protect you…this is what a mom fears most," he shrugged. "You probably didn't know that Shinji came over…and your mom, well, she went ballistic. And it turns out you were in your room, asleep, all along. Even though it wasn't that guy's fault, she holds him responsible, you and she are so alike; she needs to put the blame on somebody. She doesn't want you to hang out with him anymore."

Mari stared at her croissant; she had no idea what had happened the night before…all she remembered were feathers and a soft glow… "Is that all?" Mari asked faintly. "I can do that…I can do that," she said again, more to herself than anyone else. _I'll do whatever to make Mama happy. _She stood up, pushing her chair back, and headed upstairs. "Well, I have to go to work."

Taro and Soichiro both went back to their breakfast, and only Ryu noticed the change in Mari…she sounded like a complete zombie…like she had just found what she had been searching for all her life only to have it snatched away.

But as Ryu poked a fork into his scrambled tofu, he knew whom she loved more.

_Mama._

* * *

><p>Back at the warehouse, the last Visored opened his clear brown eyes to the morning sunlight. Shinji sat up, groggy, groaning at the stiffness, and looked down, wondering why he had been sleeping on his stomach. Memory hits him and he silently cursed, pounding his fist on the bed, noticing Mari was no longer there.<p>

He grumbled to himself and got out of bed, going over to his closet for a change out of his wrinkly clothes. As he sifted through the collared-shirts, he noticed that his trench coat was missing and detected a Reiatsu other than his own. He assumed it to be Mari; though he had no idea why she would want one of his coats…what struck him as even more odd was his old Captain's haori sticking out from where he had tucked it in. With his eyebrows furrowed, he pulled it out and immediately caught the cotton candy scent that belonged to Marise. He stared at it wide-eyed, realizing Mari had seen it, touched it, and by the fact that her scent was all over, even worn it. For a few moments he just stared at it, as though it were a foreign object, not his own, having no idea what to make of a simple Human looking at what he used to be.

Shinji sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, hoping it would cure the oncoming headache splintering his brain. He didn't want to do anything today…hell, he barely wanted to get out of bed. A sweltering hot shower should make him feel a little better though…hopefully.

He grabbed a random shirt and slacks and threw them on the bed before stepping inside the bathroom. He peeled his clothes off, then turned the knob and sighed again, this time, in peace at the soothing sound of the running water. He stepped in and almost jumped at the scalding temperature of the water, but forced himself to get used to it. It soon became relaxing and Shinji reached for a bar of soap and began to rub suds over his body, his eyes closed, face upturned, just relishing the moments of bliss.

Unfortunately, his thoughts went back to the night before, remembering the blood he saw, everyone screaming, running, crying, the nightmare he had that scared the shit out of him, Mari coming, looking like his savior in one of his most desperate times of need. He softly smiled when thinking of her concerned face and how she reached for him…

His smile faded, however, when the image of her frightened expression came to mind, his confession, her tears…he felt an aching in his heart. _Shit…_ he thought. _I really must've fucked things up._ She must have been completely weirded out by his sudden advance, which must have been why she left right when she woke up…what if she never wanted to see or speak to him again?

He mumbled some curses under his breath as some shampoo got in his eye as he was cleaning his hair. He clenched his teeth and rubbed water into his eye, feeling more frustrated than he should have, though it wasn't mere suds in his eyes that was irritating him. Marise had been in _his bed._ God knows how long it had been since he made love, and while he did know how to practice self-control, he was still a man, and had his own needs. He wondered if Mari sensed that and that's why she became scared? _Tch, yeah right, the girl's such an idiot, she doesn't understand anythin'._

After rinsing all of the conditioner out of his hair, Shinji reached over and turned off the water, stepping out. He lightly ran the towel over his body and ruffled his hair dry before wrapping it around his waist. He opened the door and the steam escaped from the bathroom and permeated into his bedroom. He then quickly changed into a solid purple button-up, black slacks and metallic lavender tie. As he was fixing his tie, he told himself that one of these days he'd have to screw the suave dressing and wear sweats or something, because keeping up with his style was taxing on his health and wallet.

As he left his room and headed downstairs, he noticed the rest of the Visored were all there, gathered around, which, wasn't unusual, except for the fact they were all staring at him queerly…he had only woken up late, was that cause for such attention? "What tha hell are ya doin' starin' at me?" he asked, frowning.

Kensei, shrugging, answered, "No reason, except for the fact that Hiyori just scared your girlfriend away."

Shinji's frown deepened, and he glared at Hiyori, who just sneered at him and turned away, crossing her arms. He then turned back to Kensei. "Mari ain't my girlfriend."

"Ooh," Lisa then remarked, "If that's the case, then I wouldn't mind taking the little blondie, she's cute. Stupid, but not in a bad way. You'd never get bored of her. Is that why you like her? Because she's walking entertainment?"

"Shinji just likes anyone who has boobs!" Mashiro chirped, her arms expanded outward as she ran around the room, pretending to be a superhero, flying to her next destination to save a town from some invisible monster.

Shinji sighed tiredly, taking a seat on the ground, burying his face in his hands. _Damn it…I should just find her and talk ta her…_ He looked up to notice that someone was missing. "Where's Rose?"

"It's Sunday," Lisa explained, "you know he always goes out to read poetry."

"Well, shit," Kensei commented. "He should stop. He sucks."

"Hey," Love chuckled, stuffing some sushi into his mouth with one hand as he flipped a page of his manga with the other, "just be grateful he's not reading it to us."

They all mumbled an agreement in unison, though wondered how was it that he went back to the café every week…_who_ would willingly listen to such awful poetry? And why?

* * *

><p>Mari had come into work late (again) and so was forced to work in the back washing dishes for the first half hour before she was allowed to wait on tables. (Which, to her, were both equally unappealing in their own special way.) At least while in the back perverted men didn't try to pull on her skirt…<p>

She sighed, taking off her rubber gloves, yelling across the kitchen to her boss that she was finished, and took a finished tray that was heading to table three. As she stepped out the door, her eyes widened, wondering why there were so many girls at the café. She looked around, an eyebrow raised. _Well, this is certainly weird…_ She thought, pursing her lips. She shook the feeling off and brought the tray of three iced teas to a table of girls around her age. As she set the glasses on the table, all of the girls were looking behind her, giggling and whispering behind their hands.

Mari instantly turned around and looked into the tray to see her face. _Are they laughing at me? I must have something on my face or in my teeth! _She pulled her lips back, but couldn't find any trace of food between her teeth. She turned back to them and saw that their eyes were looking past her. She followed their gaze to the small stage up front, where people would do different things, recite poetry, maybe sing a little song, or even show their pet ferret if they wanted to.

Mari saw the object of their attention, Rose was up on stage, setting up his microphone, looking very suave in all black, with a matching beret atop his long blond hair. Through his glasses his eyes fell on Mari, who looked away, blushing, suddenly shy.

"I'm so happy I got to come today to see Rōjūrō-sama!" one of the girls squealed, clapping her hands together. "Do you think he'd want to hang out with us after?"

"I don't know, but I really want him to start soon!"

Marise's jaw almost dropped in disbelief. All these girls were here just to see Rose perform _poetry_? She set her lip into a thin line. _Hmph! These girls are so pathetic!_

The lights dimmed and all conversations ceased, everyone hushing each other in order to hear the great Ōtorobashi Rōjūrō begin.

He took a seat on the stool and raised his hand, signaling for the man behind him with the bongos to not play them. He opened his mouth to speak, and the girls leaned on the edge of their seats to hear better, and even Mari found herself leaning in, holding her tray tightly against her chest in anticipation for what was about to come…

"Why?"

Mari waited for more, but scrunched up her nose in confusion when she realized after a few moment that there was nothing more. "That's it?" she said aloud, disappointed.

But the girls around her were ecstatic, squealing in delight. "He is soooo deep! I love him!" They all clapped and snapped crazily as Rose casually got up and off the stage.

While for a moment Mari remained confused, she soon also felt lightheaded, it was _Rōjūrō_ after all, so Mari naturally fell head over heels, even if the poem was one word, he made it sound amazing.

She quickly went over to him and seated him at his table, handing a small menu to him. She fidgeted in her spot, completely nervous, and bit her tongue to refrain from speaking, in fear she would begin to babble and sound like a complete and utter dork.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at the menu.

Mari raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it?"

"For Hiyori's behavior…she's…well, not easy to get along with, to say the least. She acts that way toward everybody really."

_Hiyori? Who's that?_ Her mind then went to the voice behind her, the sharp point at her back… "Oh," breathed Marise. She just shrugged, not wanting to think or talk about it anymore.

Rose looked at her strangely, finding it odd that she didn't ask anymore about it, after all, she had a _sword_ pointed at her…that must have been just a tad bit scary for her. He knew she wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she must have noticed and wondered about whom the other people were…they obviously weren't just one crazy biological family. But why didn't she ask?

But Mari didn't push on further, didn't question him, because to her, she didn't let any of it enter her mind. In her head, all of those strange things went unnoticed, and she replaced them with a fantasy. What she _wanted_ to see, not what she actually saw.

As she was writing down Rose's order for a cappuccino, she casually glanced up and froze as she watched Shinji pass by on the sidewalk across the street. He looked her way and Mari squeaked, grabbing Rose by the arm and pulling him up on his feet in front of her.

Rose was a little confused. "What? Did I sit on spilled coffee or something?" he asked, trying to look behind him, wiping the imaginary coffee off with his hand.

"No, no!" Mari quickly said, making sure she was covered fully by him, thankful he was so tall. She turned him sideways so that he was facing her, and looked up at him. "I…I'm avoiding Shinji!"

_Oh dear…_ Rose thought with a sigh. _Why must I be caught in the middle of all this? Now he's going to kill me…_He tried to look behind him, but Mari squeaked and prevented him from doing so. "Don't look!" she cried. "Mama…" she began, trying to explain. "Well, she's mad at me because of Shinji! So if I avoid him, she'll be happy, right?"

Rose shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. "Umm…I don't know…I'd really just like my drink…"

"Not until Shinji has passed!" hissed Mari, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay! But this is looking really awkward…"

"Aren't you supposed to be a beatnik?" Mari snapped. "You're not supposed to care what others think!" She was about to peek behind Rose to see if Shinji had gone, when she was stopped by the whispers coming from her right side. From the corner of her eye she saw three girls around her age, angrily whispering behind their fingers.

"Why is she so close to Rōjūrō-sama?"

"She's not his girlfriend, is she?"

"No way! Rōjūrō-sama would never date someone like her! Look how clingy she is!"

Mari glared at the girls, her eyes then went up to Rōjūrō's face, particularly seeing the black sunglasses, and the shy blush reappeared on her face. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and said to the girls, "That's right, he's mine!"

The three of them gasped, horrified. Rose looked from Mari to them, frazzled, having no idea what was going on and terrified at Mari's affections again. "No, no," he hastily tried to explain, placing his arms behind his back to pull Mari's arms off. She tightened her grip and stuck her tongue out at the teenagers, who looked appalled.

One of the girls immediately burst into tears. "Nooo," she sobbed, "Now my life has no meaning!" She got up and ran out of the café.

"Mimi!" one of her friends yelled. The two girls got up and ran after their friend, but not before throwing a glare at Mari.

"Wow, some people are so dramatic!" said Mari.

Rose sighed exasperatedly. He patted her elbows with his hands and talked down to her like a child. "Mari, be a good girl and go get my drink now, alright?"

"O-of course Jurō-chan! I'll only be a second! I'll be so fast, it'll be as if you didn't have to wait at all! As quick as a cheetah, as fast as lightning, as swift as…!"

"Mari!" he barked, annoyed. He gathered composure and lowered his voice again. "Just…just go get it okay?" He leaned down and smiled at her.

She clasped her hands together, looking up at him adoringly. "Yes, Jurō-chan!" She quickly went to the back to get the order, giving Rose some time to actually relax and have some peace…he fell back into his seat, exhausted, having absolutely no idea on earth Shinji was able to spend more than fifteen seconds with such a…such a…what the heck was she even? Crazy would be the best word to describe her…and even that was putting it lightly. He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hand, waiting for Mari to come back with his cappuccino.

Shinji had watched through the window, the fact that Mari was avoiding him didn't escape him…he was hurt to say the least… Why was she avoiding him? He had to find out; he couldn't put up with this anymore, and it hadn't even been a day. He was about to cross the street to confront her when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. Groaning, Shinji pulled it out and placed it next to his ear, praying for it not to be Hiyori screaming…he just couldn't take any more stress or headaches…

But the voice on the other end was a smooth, low one of a woman. _"Shinji, I need you to come into work now. It's almost noon, and you know how busy it gets then. I'll only excuse your tardiness this time, because it's so unlike you."_

"Oh, shit…I'm sorry Renata-san…I'll be on my way," he sighed tiredly.

"_I'll believe it when I see it."_

Shinji sighed again, closing his phone, regretting that he had to leave…he needed some opportunity to talk to Mari…

* * *

><p>As Shinji was in the back folding collared shirts and placing them in their packaging, he couldn't help but think of how Mari would always make funny faces in the window before coming in, or when she'd call and talk animatedly about nothing just to have someone to listen to her…when she came in she'd annoy the hell out of both her aunt and Shinji, she'd also harass the customers, one time telling a fat man that if he wanted to find a shirt in his size, he'd have to drop the Twinkies…which, to Shinji, made no sense, because he had no idea what the hell a Twinky was. When he asked her about it she told him it was this American snack of cake filled with cream…and that they sometimes liked to fry them, along with candy bars, vegetables, hell, they'd fry anything. <em>Americans are so fuckin' insane…<em> Shinji thought, chuckling. His face fell. God, he was becoming obsessed…maybe her brother had it mixed up, maybe it was the guys who went crazy over her…because to Shinji…Mari had him wrapped around her little finger.

When Renata came into the back, carrying a box of ties, she noticed Shinji with his face fallen, staring at a red string wrapped around his finger. She slammed the box onto the table, catching his attention. "Oh…Renata-san…" he began.

"You're not showing good work ethic with such a depressed attitude…it's permeating throughout the entire shop. Stop it, it'll turn customers away."

Shinji shrugged, showing an air of not caring.

Renata glared, her long nails digging across the box in annoyance. "What is this about?" she snapped. "Don't tell me it's Mari…you should be absolutely thrilled she hasn't barged in singing at the top of her lungs or something else idiotic…heaven knows I'm happy."

Shinji refrained from rolling his eyes, it was hard to tell when Renata was happy or sad, because she barely changed expressions and seemed cold and bitter all the time…

"One thing I am curious about is what in the world could you _possibly_ find appealing about Mari? Do you just want to sleep with her or something, there are plenty of others who look just like her if that's the case."

Shinji chuckled, "It ain't that…I…I don't know." He shrugged; amazed that even he couldn't figure himself out. "There's just somethin' about Goldilocks…" Something about her that made Shinji _feel_ every emotion in the book, she made him feel…_alive_. Something he hadn't felt in about a hundred and ten years.

He made her appreciate every insignificant aspect of life, showed him what it meant to be energetic, cheerful, to cherish what made a person happy, seeing the way her face lit up as she talked about her Lupin-sama or how joyful she was when she gobbled down ice cream… Shinji wanted to live because he wanted to see more of these moments.

He wanted to live more of these moments…_with her_.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Mari was just about to get off work after she picked up the plates from the empty tables. As she stopped by one, placing the dirty dishes in a gray basket, she almost dropped the plate, feeling a suffocation pushing her down. She looked around, wondering if anyone else had felt it…but the few customers were just casually sipping their drinks, having not noticed a thing. She almost gasped. She felt this pressure before…she knew exactly whom it belonged to.<p>

She looked up to see Ginjō Kūgo walk by, deliberately turning his face to look right at her, an electric current running through, instilling fear into her very core, knocking the breath out of her. In the next moment he was gone, and she placed her hand against her breast to still her rapidly-beating her heart. Marise looked at her watch to see it was almost four, and she remembered the words he said to her the night before…

"_I'll be seeing you tomorrow afternoon then."_

He actually expected her to be there? Was he out of his mind? Mari refused, shaking her head furiously, denying any knowledge of the supernatural or anything else strange, not wanting to be dragged into something that wasn't apart of her set fantasy.

She only prayed that he wouldn't come after her.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Shinji had seen Mari, well, since she had been blatantly <em>avoiding<em> him, and over that time he began to grow even more hurt, enraged, and confused. He sat on the couch depressed, remote in one hand, chin in the other, staring at the television like a zombie.

The Visored found his behavior incredibly peculiar, he barely said a word to any of them, and they were all concerned, even Hiyori, though she'd never admit it. They were surprised he kept this up for this long; of course he had his mishaps with his "first loves," though he'd usually just casually brush it off and jump on the next cute girl.

Just a few days ago Lisa tried to convince him that this was for the best, that his and Mari's relationship, whatever it was, be cut off, as being friends with a Human would only hurt them both in the end, and was begging for trouble. Shinji only clenched his teeth in response. He didn't care, what the hell did they know anyway?

Love looked up from his bento box and squinted at the TV. "Are you watching that old show?" he asked. "Since when did you like _Lupin III_?"

Shinji just shrugged, his eyes not leaving the TV. He had actually started watching it for a while; he was surprised to find that the show was pretty interesting. Subconsciously, he found himself paying close attention to the main character, Lupin, remembering Mari's infatuation with him, and tried to find ways to make himself similar, maybe then Mari would talk to him again.

He sat and thought as he watched, wondering how he could find a way to corner Marise, just to get her to talk with him, to let him explain things… His eyes, which had been cold and lifeless for one week, suddenly lit up as an idea dawned on him.

He knew what he would do.

* * *

><p>The following Monday marked the beginning of yet another week of school, in other words, another <em>torturous<em> week for Marise. School…wasn't really her forte, or learning in general. She sat smack dab in the middle, placed their specifically by their teacher, Ochi Misato, who reasoned that she couldn't sit on the right side because she'd lean her head against the wall, or on the left, because then she'd just stare out the window all day. The front seemed like a good spot for Misato to keep an eye on her, but Mari would stare at her bug-eyed on the edge of her seat, waiting for her to ask a question so that she could shoot her hand up to be the first to answer…when most times she didn't know the answer! The kissing up was too much to bear, giving Misato a headache every morning. And Mari couldn't stand being in the back…she would…act very strange…so the middle was the perfect (if it could be called that) spot for her.

Today Mari was sitting in her seat, swaying her legs to and fro because her feet didn't touch the ground, bored with the teacher's lecture. She had wrapped her jacket around her waist and rolled her sleeves up because it was unbearably hot…was the air conditioning not working? Mari felt that she would die if she didn't get some relief!

Mari sighed, and shot her hand up in the air. Misato raised an eyebrow suspiciously, looking up from the book she held in her hands. "Asahina," she started, "I haven't asked a question. So put your hand down."

"But Ochi-sensei, I need to get a drink of water!"

"You can wait until lunch."

"No, I can't! I'll _die_ if I don't have some now!"

"That's an over exaggeration, Mari. No one dies from going without water for half an hour."

"But it's true! Look at my tongue! It's practically white from being so dry! I have to quench my thirst!"

"Asahina," Misato said through her teeth, "You're disrupting the class. _Again_."

"But Ochi-senseeeeii…"

"Stop whining, Asahina!"

"I'm noooot!" Mari whined.

Misato was about to go off the deep end in rage when there was a light knock at the door. She looked to her right through the small window and her face lit up. She placed her book down and clasped her hands together excitedly, a grin on her face. "Ooh, finally!" she exclaimed. "They're here!"

"Who, Ochi-sensei?" asked Orihime, putting down her pencil from taking notes.

"Three students transferred to _my_ class! I was so scared Kazuma was going to get them, but _I _got them instead! Take that, Kazuma!" she said, pumping her fist in the air triumphantly. She turned to her right and waved for them to come inside.

The first student stepped in, and while Mari had been fiddling with her curls, she now became alert, eyes wide as she looked up at the tall man wearing the Karakura uniform, a creepy grin on his face.

Misato smiled at the student, and joked, "Well, I'm happy you came back instead of being one of those dropouts, I always liked you as my student, Shinji."

"Well," he replied smoothly, "How could I stay away from such an amazing teacher like you, Ochi-sensei? Ya want me ta write my name on the board again?"

Misato rolled her eyes and laughed, playfully hitting him on his back with her book. "Yeah, I don't think so, I'm pretty sure all these guys know you from the year before. Just take the empty seat next to Asahina. The person that used to sit there had actually dropped out, oh well, one less moron for me to deal with, right?"

"Ah hell," Ichigo groaned, as he awoke to find Hirako Shinji back in his life. "Not you again."

Shinji grinned. "What, Ichigo? Didn't ya miss me?"

"But I thought you didn't want to come back to school?" questioned Orihime, confused.

He shrugged. "I changed my mind."

"Come on now, I can't have you holding up class like a certain _someone_. Take a seat."

Shinji happily obliged, strolling down the aisle. But as he came near his seat, his faced turned serious as he caught Mari's eyes. Her own widened and she slumped in her seat.

_Wh-why did he have to be placed next to me? _She thought, frightened for her life. He obviously was furious with her for avoiding him for an entire week…with no explanation. She bit her lip, nervous for what was about to come.

This stress was unalleviated as her teacher announced that there were two more, ushering them to come in, telling them not to be shy. In came one boy and a girl, both of small stature, the boy had floppy blond hair that came over one eye and bright green eyes that contrasted with his dull face. The other was a thin girl with two long dark pink pigtails and a mischievous smile, an air of confidence around her as she boldly stood in front of the class.

"Class," announced Misato, "This is Riruka and Yukio."

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : : **

**Rin136: **It's especially fun to torture Mari because she's so easy to make fun of! Yes, angst be good for the soul! Haha, I think I am too, I love to play with emotions and other psychological stuff, kind of twisted, yet interesting. I know, Kūgo is such a freaking mindfucker! That's one of the reasons why I like him though, I think he's better at it than…dare I say it? Aizen? YES!

**Ai Ukitake: **Well, that's a relief, I'm glad you say so! Though I have to confess, writing humor is much more fun and I'm faster at it, lol. I'm glad you liked the ending, the pinky thing was corny as hell, but I like the red string of fate. :3 Thank you, I will do my best!

**Alex274: **Hehe, I'll just kill off Mari and then we can have him all to ourselves. You're glad she ran away? Well, that's interesting. I just wanted to do something different than the predictable 'Shinji comes to her rescue' kind of thing…every character should be wrong sometimes, even the awesome Shinji! Just to treat each character fairly.

**xLilim: **Well, I do commend you (and also think you're crazy), for writing so many stories at once! I could never do that, I only do oneshots…I can't even read more than one book at a time, I get all confused… Thank you so much, I'm happy you think so! Did you? Gah, after I wrote it I felt that way too…and I want to take Mari and Shinji's relationship slow, but I just jumped the gun, argh. Well, I suppose Shinji's sudden advance and confession were due to him wanting comfort, so no, I don't think he meant that 'I love you,' it's way too soon for that. Haha, that's a funny reason to love me, but I accept it! After I had watched that Family Guy episode of them singing it, I just had to have Mari do it too, lol.

**dragonrain618:** Yes, it does! I've only watched a few episodes, due to lack of time, but I really love it, Lupin is so awesome and I especially love Fujiko, sometimes I regret not making Mari like her, because she's such a sexy/badass character. Instead I make a dork like Mari…but Shinji does dress like him! I watched his theme on YouTube and one of the comments said, "his outfit looks exactly like Lupin III's," and at that time I had no idea what this anime was, but I thought, 'Well, if there's another character even remotely similar to Shinji I _have_ to see him!' But yeah, it's an awesome anime, and Monkey Punch is an even more awesome pen name!

**Evalyd Yamazaki , WhisperInTheRain, Mlle JeSs, and bananza12:** Thank you so much for the Story Alert!

**Ergelina, dragonrain618, and Bubbles227:** Thank you for the Story Alert and fave! You don't know how much that means to me!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>WOO HOO! I'm so happy I get to introduce Riruka into this fic! She's one of my favorite characters; she and Mari are just so alike! (And I'm gonna have fun writing these two together, it'll be hilarious.) We're finding out a lot more stuff as the manga continues, so if you don't read it you will definitely see big spoilers in here on that in the near future.

I think you guys will definitely enjoy the next chapter; it's back to the wild, crazy funny stuff! (You'll see how Marise acts in school!)

I hope you guys don't abandon this story and let me know how I did, personally, I didn't really like this chapter, it was very "meh" to me. But to be completely honest, I pushed myself to write this after looking back at your reviews, they really encourage me. (Wrote it in two days, because I wanted to finish it so badly!)


	9. Light Up the Stars

**Author's Note: **I originally planned on releasing this chapter on Saturday (my birthday), but I just couldn't wait! So here you are, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Light up the Stars<strong>

**Recommended Song: "All That You Are" by Goo Goo Dolls**

Mari stared at the new students in shock, particularly at the girl and her long pink hair. _She must be another Yankī; she just has to be! There is absolutely __**no**__ way on this earth that hair is natural!_

The two students took their seats, Yukio behind Orihime in the first row on the right side, and Riruka on the opposite end toward the back. After that, the rest of class remained relatively normal, except for the fact that Shinji wouldn't avert his intense gaze from Mari, hoping to catch her attention. She tried very hard to hide her anguish, blush and avoid his stare, focusing instead on her work (which immensely surprised her teacher), remaining quiet (also very shocking), until it was time for lunch.

When the bell for lunch rang, Mari was the first to dash out of the classroom, running to the water fountain in the courtyard, hungrily drinking the water. She wiped her mouth, panting, feeling much more refreshed, yet still uneasy. _Gosh Shinji, way to make me feel so nervous! The weirdo pervert staring at me like that, I hope he got every question on his quiz wrong! Why is it that Ochi-sensei always catches __**me**__ not paying attention? Shinji was sitting right next to me and it was so obvious that he wasn't listening to whatever the heck she was talking about!_

As Mari fumed over the water fountain, blocking it from others behind her who wanted a drink, Orihime walked with her many friends, carrying her lunch, and as everyday, she waved to Marise. "Mari-chan!" she called. "Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

Mari puffed out her cheeks in anger and declined, stomping away in frustration. _Geez, why does she always ask when she knows I'll always say no? Just because I was at her house doesn't mean we're friends!_

She headed to the gym just to remain in peace for a few moments, maybe throw some basketballs around to release whatever conflicting feelings she had inside. As she was halfway there, she froze, looking up from the ground to see that Shinji was right in front of her, apparently having been waiting for her. Blue eyes widened and she squeaked, turning around to run, though he ran and grabbed her by the wrist, pushing her back against the wall. He glared at her and held both her arms over her head, pinning her.

Mari tried to look away from him to avoid his penetrating gaze, and tried to wriggle her wrists to break free, but his grip remained vice-like and he grasped her chin, forcing her to look into his frustrated eyes. Mari sniffled, having never seen such a rough side to the normally flippant Visored, and tears formed at her eyes… she was truly afraid.

Shinji's face immediately softened, having realized what he had just done. Holy shit, he made her cry…again! "Mari…I'm really sorry…"

"If you were sorry you would let go!" she cried indignantly, trying again to break free. But Shinji wouldn't let go, for fear she would run away again if he did. And he wouldn't be able to take that…not again.

"Not for that," he said quickly, "for…that night."

Mari stared at him, confused. It took her a minute to realize what he was referring to, and her face went from perplexed to annoyed. "Well, it's only natural for you to love me, what with me being so gosh darn adorable and lovable!" she said dismissively.

Shinji rolled his eyes, chuckling. He should have known she wouldn't have taken his confession seriously… "Well, if that ain't the reason, then why have ya been avoidin' me for the past fuckin' week?"

Guilt flashed across Mari's face, and she averted her eyes. "I…I have to! So that Mama won't be mad at me anymore…" She said this even though she and her mother hadn't spoken to each other for a week, obviously showing that her plan wasn't working.

"Have ya tried talking to her?" _Damn, does her mom really hate me that much? I thought she'd have been over it by now…_

Mari shook her head, she was too afraid to. She hated confrontation, only knowing how to run away from her problems, never knowing how to face them.

Shinji sighed, exasperated with Mari. His face then turned vulnerable. "Marise…I wanna go back ta the way things were before."

Marise was taken back by the gentleness in his eyes, and realized that she also missed Shinji…he was the only one who never called her annoying (just crazy), he was the one who always listened to her, even when she complained or babbled on about things that no one cared about…through everything…he would always be the one to put up with her.

She blushed and looked down, quietly saying she also wanted that. Shinji's face broke into a smile. "Well shit, it's about fuckin' time!"

"But…" she began, whimpering, "…I can't." She pushed Shinji back and ran past him, leaving him dejected, alone, and confused once again.

* * *

><p>Marise was back to her favorite escape, on the rooftop of the school, just as she had been the day she first met Shinji. She sat against the wires, chewing on a lock of her hair, frustrated with herself and confused by everything else.<p>

She gasped when she heard sounds from around her. She quickly looked around, scared to once again find her old friends turned into monsters…but what Mari saw were the two new students coming from out of the stairwell.

_H-how did they know I was up here? Why are they looking for me?_ Mari clutched her notebook to her chest, frightened.

The girl, Riruka, walked forward and leaned down to her, her hands on her hips. "I can see you're the type of girl who likes to keep men waiting, hmm?"

Mari shook her head, having no idea what the girl was talking about.

Riruka rolled her eyes. "Ginjō is getting tired of waiting for you. You're nothing special, so you should be grateful we want you apart of Xcution."

Mari gasped at the mention of his name, and realized that her fear was now a reality…he had sent people…to come after her. Was this guy some psychopath serial killer? What did he want from her?

The boy with floppy blond hair, Yukio, began to speak, his voice monotonous, "You better come soon or you'll regret it." His voice was not threatening, but rather stated as a fact, which was even more frightening, sending chills up Mari's spine.

Just as quickly as they had come up, the two turned on their heels and went back the way they came, leaving Mari struck with terror.

_Wh-wh-what do I do?_

* * *

><p>Mari opened the door to her home, dropping her school case onto the ground; frustratingly kicking her boots off, not even bothering to untie the laces, which her mother would usually berate her for, but not this time, since they weren't on speaking terms. But…she missed having her mother yell at her. She sighed as she plopped onto the couch, and placed her chin on her hands, watching Taro as he worked on his project for school while watching <em>Doraemon<em> on TV.

He was gluing glitter onto some form of cardboard with paste splattered everywhere and glitter all over his fingers. He looked completely happy, humming the tune to the theme song as he swayed his head left in right, making what he thought would be the most spectacular project in all of kindergarten.

"Onee-chan is just watching?" chirped Taro, not turning to look at her, his attention solely on his work. He found it weird for her to be so quiet, usually when he was doing something like this she would grab the paste from him and show him how to do it the "right way," in other words, her way. So for her not to be taking control was very odd; there must be something wrong with his sister.

Mari frowned at him. "Why is that so weird?" she snapped. "Unless you want me to show you how to do it the right way?"

He grinned at her, a few of his front teeth missing. "No, nee-chan, I'm fine."

Ryu came into the room, some health food snacks in his hand. He glanced at his sister, who looked incredibly troubled, most likely related to her not speaking to their mom. For the entire time the rest of them felt incredibly awkward, the tension between them was so thick it could have been cut with a knife…enough was enough already. "Onee-san," he began.

She looked up at him, bored.

"Go talk to Mama, she's upstairs in her room."

At first Marise narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed, how dare he tell her what to do! She should pinch him or poke him in the eye for such disrespect. But her eyes then widened and she bit her lip, uncertain. _Can I do that? Should I…? What if she ignores me? What if she says, "Mari, I hate you and you need to lose some weight because you're so fat!"? _But even with these thoughts she decided to go, reasoning that it couldn't be any worse than what she had to go through the past week…

Mari hesitantly came outside of her parent's bedroom, and slowly opened the door, seeing that her mother was folding clothes on the bed. She took a few steps inside, completely afraid… "Mama, won't you stop being mad at me?" she blurted, before she could take it back. She bit her bottom lip, almost covering her mouth with her hand for her sudden outburst. She stood frozen, afraid of her mother's reaction.

Lucille looked up, confused.

"I…I can't take anymore…" Mari cried, bursting into tears.

Lucy's expression turned soft, eyes filled with motherly tenderness. She reached out for her daughter and Marise immediately jumped into her protective embrace. Lucille kissed her forehead. "I'm not upset with you Mari…" she began, her voice gentle and soothing. "I'm upset with myself…because in the end…it's my duty to make sure you're safe. And I couldn't do that."

Mari's arms tightened around her mother, so grateful that she was in her life…Mari didn't know what she would do without her. "So Mama, you're not mad at Shinji?"

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "No, but I still don't understand why you would choose to hang out with such a scrawny man like him instead of someone like Sou."

Marise looked up at her mother and grinned widely, her dimples clearly showing. "I guess I just have weird taste?"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, toward dusk, Lucille was outside hanging up clothes on the line, grumbling to herself about the broken dryer. "Or maybe my stupid family shouldn't just dump every piece of clothing into the basket…then I wouldn't have to do two to three loads a day!" She threw a white bed sheet over the line, and began to straighten it out when she heard someone come from behind her. She looked to her right to see Hirako Shinji, and she chuckled.<p>

Jokingly, she asked, "Well, well, are you here to fix the dryer?"

Shinji frowned. "Hardy har har. No, I'm not here to fix yer damn dryer. I came ta talk with ya 'bout Mari." He had decided this after school had ended, assuming that Marise was too afraid to speak with her mother.

Lucy just went back to her work, not saying that she and Mari had already made up…because she wanted to hear what Shinji had to say.

Shinji assumed her silence was for him to continue. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, not sure where to begin. "Well, shit," he said, "I don't wanna sound corny or anythin'…but…from the first time I met Mari I thought, 'this girl is fuckin' insane.'" At that Lucille laughed, knowing exactly where he was coming from. "She flipped my whole damn world upside down, and since she hasn't been around, things have been normal…" He looked at Lucille, confused. "And normal…well, it just ain't right for me."

Mari turned his world upside down, and since Shinji had been a backwards person all his life, it really made it right side up. Without her, everything was out of whack; he could no longer function normally, because he was so used to having her around.

For a moment, there was only silence. Lucille furrowed her brows, shaking her head. "Wow," she breathed, in awe. "And here I thought you just wanted to sleep with her."

"Why tha hell does everyone think that? I'm not _that _perverted."

Lucy sadly smiled at him. "I know. And that scares me."

Shinji looked at her, confused. "What?"

She folded her arms, staring off toward the sunset, in deep thought. "You…don't just like her for her looks. You're one of the only people I know who can spend more than an hour with her without going insane. Can I even go so far as to say you understand her? But I don't know if you'll be able to make Marise happy."

"Why do ya say that? Ya just said I understood her."

She came over to him and tugged on his pants. "Well, just look at how skinny you are! Any man that thin surely can't have a lot underneath those pants. How can you pleasure my daughter with that tiny thing?"

Shinji's faced turned bright red, pulling her hands away from him. "J-jesus!" he sputtered. "Yer more of a lech than I am! Shouldn't ya be makin' sure that I _don't_ sleep with her or at least use protection or somethin'?" _And why tha hell did she already jump ta the conclusion that Mari and I would even be intimate…?_

Lucy shrugged, turning back to her work. "I wouldn't mind having grandchildren."

"She'll have 'em eventually."

She bitterly smiled and shook her head in response. "No…" she said softly. "I don't think so. She hates children and doesn't want to get married."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Ya know how it is with these teenage girls. One half wants to jump the gun and get pregnant and the other always say they're never gonna have children. She'll get over it."

"Mari has been this way ever since she was young," Lucille disagreed. "It's so far away, but god, I hate thinking about it. I don't know why she's like that…why she's so opposed to marriage and the thought of having children… It honestly breaks my heart! Sou and I have always had such a happy marriage, despite our arguments, so I don't know where she got such an opinion from…"

Shinji just stood there, shifting uncomfortably. What else was he supposed to say? Talking about something so personal and about Mari made him just a tad bit uncomfortable…he didn't want to think about the future…hell, tomorrow was far enough away for him.

Lucille suddenly laughed. "Ah well, I guess we'll just cross that bridge when we get to it as they say." She held a folded bed sheet in her arms, pausing for a moment. She then turned to Shinji, and the look on her face immediately put him on guard, readying himself for whatever perverted attack she would launch. "Do you want to stay for dinner, Shinji?"

He looked at her queerly, surprised. Shinji assumed that all the women in the Asahina family were unpredictable. "Uh…sure."

"Great," Lucille replied, dropping her sheet into the basket, kicking it to the side. She walked forward, beckoning for Shinji to follow. "Well, don't be a stranger, let's go in then."

He followed her, and didn't notice the sly grin on her face as he stepped inside the house, taking off his shoes. Lucy turned to him and said, "Dinner's already cooked, so just wash up in the bathroom upstairs and then come on down for some grub, 'kay?"

Shinji shrugged. "Alright." As he passed her, the sly grin never left her face and he shook his head in bewilderment as he trotted up the stairs. _Damn, that lady is a crackhead just like Mari._

* * *

><p>Mari sang to the radio, bobbing her head from side to side and wagging her fingers to the music. She reached over to turn off the radio that was on the side of the bathtub and sunk deeper into the water, bubbles immediately engulfing her.<p>

Her blonde curls were tied up in a bun around her head; though it still managed to become damp, as she was never one to be careful…her mom would definitely scold her for that later. But now that everything was fine between them, a good screaming was welcomed!

And there were other things on Mari's mind that made her even more distressed than her mother yelling about her hair. Her ocean blue eyes turned sad as she reached into the water and picked up some bubbles, blowing them forward. _I wonder what will happen? Those two weirdos are after me because that weird stalker pervert sent them? What do I do? Should I go to the police and get a restraining order? Will they think I'm crazy?_

With these thoughts floating around in her head, Marise didn't hear the door slowly open as a figure walked in. Shinji's entire face turned bright red when his eyes landed on Mari who would have been completely naked in front of him had she not been covered by bubbles.

Mari looked over and shrieked at the top of her lungs, loud enough to shatter every glass within a five-mile radius. Her arm immediately went to cover her chest (even though nothing was showing), and she screeched, "You pervert! Get out, get out, get out!" She reached to the side where the bin of Taro's bath time toys were kept, and without even giving Shinji a second to explain, began to pummel him with her younger brother's rubber ducks.

"Ow, shit, Mari, wait!" Shinji tried to explain, shielding himself from the rubber ducks but failing miserably, a squeak each time one hit him. Finally he turned around and shut the door behind him, and heard a loud thump, as the last thing Mari had thrown was the actual bin. _Hell, that woulda hurt even more… _His face again turned red in sudden realization that he had actually almost seen Mari _naked_.

Though the blush disappeared when he heard laughter nearby, and his eyes narrowed, recognizing the voice as Mari's mother. He saw her turn the corner from the up the stairs and he glared at her. "Ya knew she was in there. I was just attacked by multi-colored ducks!" Shinji shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

Lucille faked innocence. "What? How…how could I have known that?" Shinji held his glare and she burst out laughing, nodding. "Okay, I did, though you kind of disappointed me."

"Yeah? How so?"

"What a virgin reaction!" she snapped, rolling her eyes. "If you were a real man you would have jumped in the tub with her!"

Shinji's jaw dropped, baffled at how perverted she was. She ignored him and laughed again, heading down the stairs. "Come help me set the table, dinner's about to start."

Shinji shrugged, following her, though paused for a minute. _Wait, did she just call me a virgin?_

* * *

><p>As Shinji stood in the kitchen with plates in his hands, he watched Lucille as she stirred the yakiudon, practically salivating, realizing just how hungry he was…and that looked ten times better than the frozen stuff the Visored usually ate.<p>

Marise came rushing down the stairs, taking the steps two-by-two and slid into the kitchen. "I knew it!" she declared, pointing a finger accusingly at Shinij. "For a minute I thought I had just imagined it, but you really did try to harass me!"

Shinji turned to her, and opened his mouth to explain, "Look Mari, I…SHIT!" She didn't give him another moment to explain, grabbing the nearest thing to her and spraying it in his eyes, causing him to drop the dishes on the floor.

Lucille looked down and muttered, "It's a good thing those were plastic."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed, his hands once again pressing against his eyes as he groaned in pain. He looked up from his hands, eyes bloodshot and grabbed the can from Mari. "Is this fuckin' bug spray?"

Marise placed her hands on her hips and puffed out her cheeks. "It is!"

"WHY THA HELL DID YA SPRAY IT IN MY EYES?"

She poked a finger at his chest. "Because you're a pervert and a pest!" She then stopped and broke out into laughter. "Oh, do you get it? Bug spray? _Pest?_ Isn't that funny?"

"It ain't funny when ya laugh at yer own joke and then explain it!" snapped Shinji.

Mari stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. "Shinji you are so cruel to me! What have I ever done to you?"

Shinji turned to her mother, a pleading look on his face. "Can I just strangle her? Just once? Or toss her off a cliff? Somethin'?"

Lucy grinned at him, ruffling his hair. "Only when she annoys _me._"

"Mama, I demand that you call the police and have this pervert arrested!" She then squinted her eyes; just noticing how chummy Shinji and her mother were acting. Her eyes then widened in sudden realization. "Mama, you don't hate Shinji anymore?"

"I don't," she replied, though she leaned over and whispered in Shinji's ear, "though Mari might soon if you keep acting like such a virgin," to which Shinji inwardly fumed in response. _Damn that woman…_

Mari clasped her hands together in delight, the fact that Shinji had almost seen her naked now completely out of her mind. "Oh, happy day!" she squealed.

Shinji rolled his eyes, smiling. This girl was such an idiot…though…there was nothing wrong with that. It was just as Lisa said: stupid, but not in a bad way.

Marise skipped over and stood on her tiptoes, looking into the large pot and taking a big whiff of the steaming hot noodles. "Ooh, Mama, let me help!" She went to the closet and grabbed her pink apron, and ran to Shinji, showing it to him. "Look at it!" she said, shoving it in his face. "Isn't it cute?"

Shinji pulled it off of his face and read out loud, "Eat my food or you're dead." _What tha fuck?_

"Give it back!" Mari cried, grabbing it from him as she tied it around her waist. She went back to the stove and as she was about to reach for the pot, her mother slapped her hand with her wooden spoon. Mari yelped in pain and brought her hand to her chest, tears at her eyes.

"You can't help, Mari."

"B-but why?"

"Two reasons," Lucille said, placing a finger up. "Reason Number 1: I don't want you killing our guest. Reason Number 2: I don't want you to burn this house down."

"Those are awful reasons!" Mari cried. "And I'm a fantastic cook! You're just jealous! Jealous of my extraordinary culinary abilities! I'm like Morimoto-sama, but better!"

Lucille clenched her teeth in frustration. "Mari, if you don't stop that, you'll go without dinner! Now go help Shinji set up the table or at least sit down and be quiet!"

Shinji had bent over to pick up the plates he dropped, and looked up at Mari, surprised to find that she was glaring at him, as though her getting in trouble was entirely his fault. She puffed out her cheeks and smacked the dishes out of his hands, and they fell onto the floor all over again. "No!" she cried defiantly. "I refuse to help!"

"Quit being such a brat!"

"NEVER!"

"Mari," her mother said menacingly. "I am _this_ close from going to the closet and getting your dunce cone. Go. Sit. Down."

Mari's eyes widened in fear. _N-no! Anything but that!_ She quickly backed away and ran into the dining room, taking her seat.

Shinji looked up at her mother as he picked up the plates for the second time. "Dunce cone?" he asked, curious. "What's that?"

"Oh," Lucille sighed, "Just something to keep Mari in line…if that's even possible. Give me those plates; you carry this pot. Though I'll understand if you can't what with those skinny arms of yours."

"I can carry it just fine," he said wryly.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Well alrighty then!" She reached into a drawer and pulled out the chopsticks and went to set the table.

They all gathered around and sat down, Mari first having to take Taro to the sink and wash the glue and glitter off his hands, him being exhausted from having finally finished his project, also known as his "work of art" or "masterpiece."

Shinji was practically drooling over the variety of dishes on the table, the mouthwatering udon, steamed dumplings, fried rice, spring rolls; he couldn't stuff enough of it into his mouth.

"Whoa now," Lucille chuckled, taking a sip of water. "Save some room for dessert."

"Well, hell," said Shinji. "I'm gonna have to eat over here more often."

"Ooh!" Mari squealed, clapping her hands. "I want dessert now!"

"Actually," Lucy said with a glare, "I'm tempted not to give you any at all. I had just bought a gallon of chocolate chip ice cream and half of it is already gone?"

Mari looked around nervously for someone to blame. "Uh…uh…Shinji did it!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, and then looked over to see that Ryu only had some rice and tofu on his plate. "Are ya on a diet or somethin', kid?" He received a glare from the boy in return.

"You didn't know, Shinji?" asked Mari, popping a dumpling into her mouth. "Ryu is a weirdo vegan."

"And I thought vegetarians were freaky enough," Shinji muttered. He would just die if he didn't have his meat. What was wrong with this kid?

"Where's Papa, Mama?" Taro chirped from his seat, having to sit on textbooks from being too short.

"Hmm…" his mother mused, tapping her chopsticks against her chin. "I'd like to know that too…" Right after she said this the front door opened and closed, and in walked Soichiro.

He looked at the table, surprised to see Shinji there and his wife and daughter joking and being annoyed with each other as they usually were. "Well, well!" he exclaimed happily. "Are we all huggy huggy again?"

"And just where were you?" Lucille asked through her teeth, her hand fisted around her chopsticks as a possible weapon.

"Uh…" Soichiro began, holding up a six-pack. "Out buying a beer?"

"And who were you buying those beers _with_?"

"Umm…myself?"

"LIAR!" she shouted, standing up. "You were with that bastard Kurosaki, weren't you? God knows I slave around the kitchen all day to make a decent meal for my family only to find that my _husband_, the person who is supposed to be by my side, gone and out doing who knows what with another man?"

"Uh-oh," Mari's grandmother mumbled, "Here we go again."

Shinji furrowed his brown in curiosity and looked to the side, seeing Mari groan in frustration. She leaned over and murmured to him, "You are now watching the Asahina family drama. Please enjoy and be sure to keep all body parts out of the vicinity of main actress Asahina Lucille, who will more than likely rip them to shreds in an attempt to murder her husband, Soichiro."

"Uh…okay?"

"Luce," moaned Soichiro, placing his beers onto the ground. "I. Wasn't. Doing. Anything."

"That's what they all say you cheater! Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!"

"Really Lucille, act your age!"

"Is it because the way I act that you cheat on me, with women _and_ men? Do I not satisfy you anymore? Is that it? ANSWER ME!"

"I told you from the start that man was nothing but trouble," Coco commented, shrugging. "You should've went for a Korean guy, now _that's_ what I call real men."

"Obaa-san, did you hear Girls' Generation latest song?" Mari squealed. She turned to Shinji and shot her arms out, "I learned the new dance moves on the video, I could show you!"

"You speak Korean too?"

Ryu rolled his eyes. "No, she doesn't understand a single word."

"So what?" Mari snapped. "You're just jealous you little twit! Go back to eating your tofu or I'll take your chopsticks and poke your eyes out!"

"AHEM!" Lucille screeched, banging her fists on the table. "Can we get back to the topic at hand? All in favor of kicking Soichiro out of the house say, 'Aye!'"

"Eh?" questioned Taro, confused.

"_Eye_?" asked Mari in English, pointing to her eye.

"Oi," mumbled Ryu, the idiocy of his family never ceased to amaze him, though that shock never showed on his face.

"Lucille," Soichiro began, "Out of the eighteen years we've been married you've accused me thousands of times, and _not once_ have you ever proven or caught me cheating."

"Aha!" she shouted, raising her finger in the air. "And that is where you are wrong, my dear husband. One moment," she said, running all the way upstairs, silence in the room. They heard her coming back down as she waved something in her hand. "For in my hand, I have…EVIDENCE!"

Lucille threw some magazines onto the table, and Shinji looked over to see they all had pictures of half-nude men on the covers. "_P-playgirl_?" he stuttered in shock.

"What is it?" asked Mari, trying to look, though Shinji pulled her back, covering her eyes.

"Ya don't need ta see."

"Waah, Shinji, let go, I want to see!"

"So, where are the others, huh, Sou?" snapped Lucille. Her husband just stared at her, bewildered.

"Th-those aren't mine!"

"Oh, so I guess they just somehow magically fell from the sky or something?"

"Lucille, those are mine!"

"M-mom?" Lucille asked, her jaw dropping. She looked again at the magazines and noticed that all of them were Korean, and she felt incredibly embarrassed. "You're such a pervert, mother!"

"Yeah, yeah, well, sue me," Coco muttered, grabbing the magazines, stuffing them into her bag.

Finally, Shinji had removed his hands from Mari's face after the magazines were out of sight, and she looked around. "Oh, where are they? Shinji, you blockhead, I should shave all your hair off! I'll do that while you're sleeping!"

"Whatever," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Ehehe…" Lucille laughed nervously, "Well, how about we forget all of that and just move onto dessert, shall we?" She looked pleadingly at her husband, who couldn't help but laugh…how could he stay mad at his beloved wife?

Just when Shinji thought he couldn't possibly eat any more, Mari's mother brings in numerous dishes native to France after cleaning the table, a variety of delectable desserts that had him drooling all over again. Crème brûlée, crêpes served with whipped cream and strawberries, tarts and rich chocolate mousse...Shinji was in French heaven!

Mari, taking a seat next to him, had herself an enormous bowl of ice cream. She topped it with nuts, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top and began to gobble it down.

"Mari!" Lucille scolded. "How are you eating? You have absolutely no table manners!"

Marise turned to her mother, her cheeks stuffed with the frozen dessert, ice cream around her face, and swallowed.

"And how come you're eating so much?"

Mari's lower lip jutted out and she sniffled, placing her spoon back in the bowl.

"Hey now," said Shinji, noticing Mari's sad expression, "What's the big deal?"

Lucille frowned. "I'll tell you what the 'big deal' is. Mari's dance instructor just called me yesterday noticing that she's put on some weight. You can't keep doing that, Mari! You see Shinji, I had high hopes that she'd become a model like I used to be, but she's a foot shorter than the minimum height. But she had a knack for dancing, and even then they like the girls to at least be one hundred and sixty-eight centimeters, so Mari should be thankful her talent makes up for that. But Mari's a bit curvy and dancers are supposed to be thin and lithe! A chubby dancer is just unacceptable!"

"Then I won't ever eat again!" Mari cried. "I'll live off of boiled cabbage and celery, and then I won't be fattie Mari anymore!"

Shinji looked at her pitifully. "Yer not fat, Mari, yer fuckin' adorable."

"Oh, but your opinion doesn't matter, Shinji!" sobbed Marise. "I'll be alone and fat for the rest of my life! I might as well just sit here and die!"

"Even if that were to happen, you'd still be loud in your grave," muttered Ryu.

Mari gritted her teeth. "But before I die, I'll kill you first you little virus!"

"Aww, c'mon, Goldie," said Shinji, pulling on a curl. "Yer still cute, so eat yer ice cream."

"You know Shinji," Lucille commented, "Kissing up won't get you into her bed faster."

Mari sniffled, "I don't get it."

"Good," he muttered. "Yer mom's just bein' a pervert. As always."

"Well," Mari said, taking in a big sigh, "before I die I might as well finish this ice cream, right?"

"'Course, love."

* * *

><p>It was later in the evening after playing a game of Mah Jong that Shinji had taken a break from the Asahina family, escaping to the front porch outside, leaning back on his elbow to admire the bright white stars against a black sky. <em>That lil' stinker, <em>thought Shinji about Mari, _tryna steal my pieces. What a cheat._

He never knew Mari could be so competitive even when it came to such a simple game, although he should have guessed it.

His mere moments of solitude were interrupted as a bouncing Mari flitted out the door, taking a seat next to Shinji, hyper. He turned to see her grinning wildly at him. "Are ya high?" he asked.

She furiously shook her head and held out her phone, squealing, so high-pitched that Shinji couldn't understand a word she said.

"I'm hyper from ice cream," she squeaked out. Shinji rolled his eyes at this. Of course. Maybe he shouldn't have encouraged her. He yelped in surprise as Mari grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him crazily in an effort to tell him her news.

He placed his hands on hers. "Get a grip on yerself, Mari! Yer makin' me fuckin' dizzy, I might puke."

At this Mari immediately let go, but she was still bouncing in place. "There's going to be an anime convention coming to Karakura and the main feature is going to be _Lupin III_!" she squealed excitedly.

"Whoop dee fuckin' doo."

"I'm going!"

"No? Really?"

"You should go too!"

"Thanks, but I ain't an otaku."

Mari pouted. "Neither am I!" she argued. "I don't want to go by myself! I'll look like a complete and utter loser! Kind of like you!"

He glared at her. "No," he said slowly.

"But Shinji, you just have to!" she cried, practically jumping on top of him. She clasped her hands together and looked up at him, her deep blue eyes pleading, her soft pink lips twisted in a pout.

He found his will waver, and it didn't help that Mari had changed into her nightclothes, which consisted of a white tank top that barely covered her ass, revealing her smooth legs. Her golden hair was still damp from the shower and was clinging to her neck, wisped around her face.

"Pretty, pretty please? With sugar on top?" she pleaded, leaning in closer.

Shit…she broke him. "Alright," he reluctantly sighed, unable to refuse.

"Hooray!" Mari exclaimed, giddily clasping her hands together. "Oh, we're so going to have to dress up! It will be so much fun, I promise!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. "Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say. Could ya get off of me? Yer mom will have the wrong idea…"

"MAAARRIIIIISSEEEE!" Lucille opened the door and jumped outside, frightening both Mari and Shinji.

_Shit!_ "A-ah, we weren't doin' anythin' Asahina-san!" said Shinji, afraid that his life was in danger. Her lecherous behavior in trying to push him onto Mari must have been some kind of test!

She pulled Mari off of Shinji by the hair. "First you go and wet your hair and then you have the nerve to _go outside_? Look at it Mari, it's all frizzy!"

"Ow!" Mari cried, her hands on her head. "Mama, stop pulling!"

"Come inside, now I'm going to have to fix your hair!"

"W-wait, Shinji you come too, I have to show you my new Lupin bobble head! It's of Fujiko!" As her mother dragged her inside, Mari pulled on Shinji's arm to bring him inside as well.

* * *

><p>"Ow! OW, OW, OW!"<p>

"Mari!" her mother seethed, growing more and more annoyed. "Stop being so dramatic!"

"But Mama, you're hurting me!" she whimpered in response, her hands once again flying to her head. They had come upstairs into her room and her mother immediately sat her down on the bed and began combing through her hair.

"Well, if you hadn't made it frizzy there wouldn't be so many knots!"

"Do you see how cruel she is to me, Shinji?" Mari pouted. "Ouch!"

Lucille sighed in frustration, now through with brushing her daughter's hair. She placed some bobby pins in her mouth as she began to make a French braid, pulling tightly and beginning from the top, emitting more cries of pain from Marise.

"There! I'm done. Are you happy?"

"No!" Mari whined, sticking her tongue out at her mother, who rolled her eyes in response.

Lucille stood up, and looked back at Mari and Shinji, Mari, who was lying back against the bed, her bare legs casually dangling over Shinji's lap, and Shinji, who was holding and looking at the Fujiko bobble head, bored.

"Hmm…" she mused. "Can I leave you two alone?"

"I dunno," Mari said, her hands folded over her stomach. "I might kill Shinji while you're gone."

"What tha hell? What'd I do?"

"For peeping you weirdo!"

Lucille rolled her eyes, leaving the room and the two of them alone. Why did her daughter have to be such an idiot? Or maybe she didn't see Shinji romantically? _Hmm…so many questions, not enough answers._

"So Shinji!" Mari chirped, sitting up, pulling her legs underneath her. "What do you think of Fujiko?"

"I'd rather have a dakimakura of her than Lupin."

"What if at the convention I dressed up as her and you as Lupin? What do you think? Do you like that idea, well, do you?"

Shinji furrowed his brow in contemplation. Hmm…getting Mari to wear a catsuit? Hell. Yes. "Alright."

"Oh, goodie! Let's play truth or dare!"

"Where tha hell did that come from?" _Damn, she must still be on a sugar high._

"Play or die!"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll play."

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth?"

"Aww, you're no fun!" Mari pouted. She then tapped her finger against her chin. "Hmm…okay, lemme think. Ooh, I've got a good one! Who was your first kiss?"

"Oh, geez," Shinji sighed, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. How the hell was he supposed to remember something that happened well over a hundred years ago? "Shit, I don't remember," he admitted. "Though it probably happened while I was drunk." He looked to see Mari nodding her head as though she understood, and he chuckled. "Okay, now you."

Mari blushed and sighed dreamily, her clasped hands against one cheek. "Naoki-kun…"

Shinji frowned, slightly envious, even though he had no idea who this "Naoki" guy was…it still pissed him off, especially seeing Mari blush and act lovesick like that. (Though she acted this way with Rose and Love and who knew how many other people.)

His eyebrow rose in curiosity when the dreamy look disappeared and was replaced with a look of helplessness. "Naoki and I were friends since I was young and I always had a crush on him," she explained, recounting the story. "And when I was twelve and we kissed…he…he…then told me he was gay!" Her hands slapped against her face, pulling her cheeks down. "I…turned…a guy…gay! I must have no alluring qualities whatsoever! It must have been because I'm fat and ugly and so Naoki-kun thought all girls must be the same!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, no longer envious. (And secretly joyful in finding out that her crush is unattainable.) "Err, yeah, I'm pretty sure he was that way before ya kissed, Goldie."

"No, I'm almost positive it's because he found me unattractive! You and Mama are right, I'm huge!"

"Now wait a minute, I never once called ya fat…"

Mari refused to listen, poking Shinji in the chest. "You just want me to eat more so that I become even fatter and no guy will like me!"

"Yeah, that's exactly why."

"I knew it!"

"I was bein' sarcastic!"

"No, no, no! You. Said. It."

Shinji opened his mouth to respond when Mari placed her finger on his lips, quieting him. "SHH!" she hissed. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Mari got up from the bed and quickly tiptoed out of her room, with Shinji right behind her. She heard murmuring down the hall and followed, stopping right outside Ryu's door, trying to peek through as the door was slightly ajar.

She turned to Shinji and placed a finger over her lips, with Shinji just rolling his eyes at her in response.

As she looked into the room, she saw her brother standing in the middle, fidgeting in his spot, looking at a piece of paper that was in one hand, with a phone pressed up against his ear in the other. His face appeared anguished as he dialed in a number, and Mari leaned in closer to hear, though inwardly scowled when her brother hung up the phone, sighing in frustration.

Shinji frowned from behind Mari. "Ya shouldn't be spyin' on him," he said quietly, his breath low in her ear.

She turned around and glared at him. "It's not called 'spying'," she hissed. "It's _being concerned_. There's a difference you know."

"That's a bunch of bullshit, yer just bein' nosy."

"Shh!" she scolded. "I can't hear!" Mari leaned in closer in an effort to hear better when she accidentally pushed the door all the way open, falling onto the floor into his room, scaring Ryu as he immediately dropped the phone, eyes wide in shock.

"O-onee-san!"

Mari jumped up and pointed a finger accusingly at her brother. "Aha!" she declared. "I caught you…" she paused, thinking for a moment, then turned to Shinji. "What did we catch him doing?"

"It ain't _we_, it's _you_. And yer the one that was caught spyin'."

"Whose side are you on, Shinji?" Mari snapped.

Ryu looked at his sister angrily, though it quickly disappeared when he realized that he actually needed her. "Onee-san…" he began, "I was…about to call Kurosaki-san."

Mari scrunched up her nose. "Kurosaki? Do you mean Yuzu-chan?"

He nodded nervously. "I was going to call to set up a place and time…you know…" he was about to continue when his older sister began to squeal like crazy and ran around the room in circles, giggling.

She suddenly stopped and threw her arms around her brother's neck. "Leave it to me, little brother!" She snatched the phone from his hand and dialed the Kurosaki's number, other hand on her hip as she waited, making a fishy face at Shinji.

"_Hello?"_

Mari's face instantly turned sour, recognizing that voice. "Give the phone to Yuzu-chan!"

"_Who the hell is this? Mari?"_

"No, it's Jesus. Doi! Give it to Yuzu!"

"Oh, it's you. Jeez, why didn't I know that the minute your began barking at me…"

"Yu. Zu. Chan."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm giving it to her…"

Mari smiled in hearing the soft, sweet voice of Yuzu, and managed to convince her to meet with Ryu at the café she worked at on Saturday, telling her they could enjoy a nice lunch outside.

Mari turned off the phone, a triumphant smile on her face. "Well, there you have it! The amazing matchmaker Mari has done it again. Aren't I amazing?"

Ryunosuke was beyond elated, though asked his sister why she had chosen the place and time.

"I'm working that day, this way, I can keep an eye on you, and make sure you don't act like a dork. Like Shinji!"

"Hey!" Shinji argued. "I am one _smooth_ cat."

"Cats are dumb! Ignore that fool, Ryu, and just listen to your wonderful, cute sister." She walked over to his closet and began tearing clothes out. "The first thing that has to go is your wardrobe. Blech! It screams, 'I am a depressed, lonely, melancholic loser!'"

"Onee-san, stop it!" Ryu protested.

Lucille poked her head in the door, not bothering to ask what was going on. "Don't you think you should be going home now, Shinji? I bet your parents are worried. Unless they think you're sleeping with a girl?"

Mari comes out from Ryu's closet. "Oh Mama," she said, "Shinji should sleep over!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "He's not gay Mari, you can't just casually sleep or take a bath with him like you did with Naoki."

"But he could sleep with Ryu!" Mari insisted.

Both Ryu and Shinji protested against the idea.

"What's wrong with you two?" Mari snapped. "I would have no trouble sleeping with another girl!"

"That's completely different!" said Shinji, exasperated. "Ya girls are so weird, ya all go to the bathroom together and sleep together…guys don't do that!"

Tears formed at Mari's eyes. "I never get what I want!" she screeched, stomping her feet and running past Shinji and Lucille to her room, slamming the door hard behind her.

Shinji turned to her mom. "Err…is she gonna be okay?"

Lucille rolled her eyes. "She always acts like that, she'll be fine by tomorrow. Or in the next twenty minutes." She went back down the stairs, but first told Ryu to fix his closet, to which he groaned in frustration.

But Shinji went back to Mari's room anyway, despite what her mother said; he just wanted to check to see if she was okay. He looked inside and felt strange to see that she had a pillow pressed against her face and was screaming into it. The scene was so funny that Shinji broke into laughter, and Mari looked up at him. "Don't make fun of me!" she whimpered.

He went over and sat on the bed next to her, and grinned. "Do ya have any idea just how crazy ya are?"

Mari scowled, "I'm not crazy, I'm perfect! And you're just jealous!" At that Shinji laughed again.

Silence followed and Mari stared at her pillow, which was in the shape of Lupin's head, and as she pulled on his ear, she contemplated as to whether or not she should tell Shinji about Ginjō…she trusted him, at least, she thought she did, and felt that she could tell him just about anything, because she practically already had…every single crazy thought in her head, he had heard, so hearing about a weird person from a group called Xcution wouldn't throw him off that much, would it? Even though he called her crazy and a crackhead, he never ran away from her…only she did that.

But as she opened her mouth to speak, Shinji got up and went over to her window, pulling the curtain back, staring outside. Curious, she got up and stood next to him, trying to follow his gaze, to see what he was seeing. "Do you like looking at the stars?" she asked.

Shinji shrugged. "I guess so. It's amazin' ta think there are these lights billions of miles away…yet they're so damn bright. Kinda hard to wrap yer head around, don't 'cha think?"

"I don't know why people think it's so special to buy someone a star? Like for their birthday or something? How do they know which one is theirs? I can never make out any of those constellations."

"Have ya ever made a wish on a star, Goldie?"

"Of course, lots of times."

He looked at her. "What do ya wish for?"

Mari looked away from the night sky and her blue eyes met his brown ones. "Truth."

_Huh? Not happiness or love? _"Truth," he repeated, as though it would make more sense if said a second time.

"That's right. I want to know what is real and what isn't. I want to know the truth. What do you wish for, Shinji?"

Shinji shook his head as he stared at her, smiling. "Ya always find a new way to surprise me, Mari."

Marise smiled widely at him, poking her fingers into her cheeks. "Is it because I'm so cute?"

He chuckled, "Yeah…somethin' like that." He looked at his watch and whistled. "Shit, it's almost midnight and we both have got school. I better go."

Mari pouted, "Aww, okay."

He smiled at her and placed his finger under his chin, leaning in down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll see ya tomorrow," he murmured.

Marise wiped the mark from her forehead, her nose scrunched up. "You're such a weirdo."

He grinned at her. "Not a Yankī? Not a pervert?"

"No, you're still those things too! Just…not right now."

Shinji laughed and placed his hand on her head, enjoying the feeling of her silky hair between his fingers. He turned and went down the stairs, waving to her mother who was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

She waved back, turning back to her work, smiling to herself. _You're one step closer._

Shinji stepped outside, breathing in the cool, fresh air, the moon and stars above him his only source of light, though it was more than enough.

He walked back to the warehouse feeling happier than he had in days, his hands deep in his pockets, whistling a jazz tune.

_"What do you wish for, Shinji?"_

_You._

_**To Be Continued**_

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Rin136: **YESSSS…TK is just such an awesome freak monkey, I mean, really? Who was expecting that with Kūgo? Now I have to figure out what to do with that new piece of information… xD Yeah, Mari loves her mommy, I kind of just based that part off of my own personal experience with my mother, I absolutely hate seeing her cry, it's the one thing that hurts me the most, I just can't stand it. And we have our arguments and I just feel so terrible! So I put her above anyone else. D'aww, I think Hiyori really cares for Shinji, we know he does for her, in that epically tragic moment when Aizen cut her down, I was like, "NUUUU," it was so flipping sad that I was ready to cry!

**Evalyd Yamazaki:** Apparently that's an actual poem, probably should've given credit there, even though it's only one freaking word, lol. I literally Google'd "shortest poem" and that's what I got. The poem is called "I" by Gighna…yeah, weird. I wish I could become famous off of making a poem of one word…sheesh. xD Ooh, well, the rest of the week will be in the next chapter, haha. OMG, YOU DEPRIVED CHILD. Why the heck aren't you reading the manga? It's so awesome! Yeah, I'm not really a person who minds spoilers either, but I know a ton of people (like a close friend of mine), who would go nuts if someone spoiled something for them.

**WhisperInTheRain: **Yay, I'm happy you did!

**Ai Ukitake: **Well the whole point of my life is to make you happy, so here I am living off of updating chapters for you! I can only do so much angst before I feel like bawling my eyes out; I'm a much bigger fan of light-hearted stuff. ^_^ Well, interesting is what I'm hoping for!

**T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x: **Holy crap, your must have been dead tired by the end of it! I know what you mean, sometimes I read like a thousand chapters in one day, because I just can't flipping stop! And thank you, that really means a lot to me, and the fact that you're eager to read more is also flattering. ^_^

**xLilim: **Yeah, I've been pretty busy too…it sucks really, I wish I had more free time. I dunno if I'm much of a multi-tasker, maybe with things like homework so I can get it done faster, haha, but I usually just like to do one thing at a time. Thanks for pointing that out, see, I type the summary of the chapter onto Notepad (because I write the chapter faster while following it), but on there I use the present tense so sometimes I don't notice when I use that tense when writing the actual chapter. (I think on chapter seven or something I had to change half of it because I didn't notice it was in present tense.) So I have to read them a few times over to make sure that's fixed. I just feel like mommies need to have a larger presence in Bleach, I'm hoping that in some future manga chapter we get to meet Uryu's mom or something, that would be really exciting, because it's depressing to think all their moms are dead. xD Yes! I too love Kūgo for some reason; I think it might be his hairstyle, his sideburns rule.

**The Uncut Diamond: **Thanks for adding this to your faves! ^3^

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow, I told you guys you'd see how Mari would act in school, but this chapter turned out to be so long that I couldn't include it! So…sorry about that. XD You will definitely see it in the next chapter though! You all know how I can stretch one scene out forever and since Ryu's date is on Saturday and this chapter was Monday alone…well, I'll try to write the days shorter. (If that's possible.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another leap in Shinji and Mari's relationship? Maybe? Possibly?

I also feel that this recommended song is best represented through Mari's POV, since she's the one who is human and flawed and I think Shinji will be the one to show her truth. :) You know how it is in those clichés, where the girl changes the bad boy, but here I think it's the other way around. Shinji brings out a better person in Mari. ^^


	10. She's a Mystery

**Author's Note: **Woo hoo, I'm in the double digits! This is seriously the longest story I've ever written, can you believe it? And I probably would have just tossed it out the window if it weren't for you guys. xD So thank you! I hope you get a kick out of this chapter, out of all the crazy things Mari has said/done before, you're going to wonder if she really is on crack with this one!

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a heavy emphasis on alternatives to planking, which are as follow: owling, storking, clumping and coning. These acts are incredibly stupid and while the reactions from onlookers/victims are quite hilarious, they are NOT to be repeated. (Aka, do not try at home.) Because this is such a stupid concept, it is sensible that Mari would be the character to perform such acts, believing them to somehow be "cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: She's a Mystery<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Just the Girl" by The Click Five**

**Tuesday**

Mari and Ryu quietly sat at the table eating their breakfast with Lucille at the front sipping her coffee. Taro sat with them and was eating a bowl of his favorite cereal, waking up at the same time as his siblings even though he didn't have to go to school until the afternoon. But, it seemed the boy was an early bird and enjoyed getting up at the same time as his brother and sister, who he quietly admired.

"Ugh!" Mari put her glass down, wiping milk from her mouth. "Mama! Ryu purposely put his nasty soy milk next to me again, because he _knew_ I would pour it in my cup!"

Ryu frowned. He turned the carton to her and pointed at the label. "If you could read you'd be able to tell the difference in that this clearly has 'SOY' written on it."

"Are you implying I'm dumb, you little cretin?"

"It's not an implication. It's a fact."

"Mama! Do you hear how awful he's being to me? Mama!"

"Oh, not right now," their mother groaned, placing her mug down and massaging her temple with her fingers. "Can't you two wait until the coffee at least sinks in? You know I'm not a morning person and I don't want to deal with you two and your pointless arguments."

"Hmph! It's not fair that you're always on _his_ side!"

"I'm not on anyone's side!" Lucille snapped. "Now eat your food and be quiet!"

Mari pouted and looked down at her plate, which had a half-eaten croissant smothered in grape jelly and margarine, a slice of raisin bread from Aunt Fifi's bakery and a few strawberries. "Oh, I wanted waffles this morning!" she whined, depressed. "With a scoop of vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup!"

"You'll rot your teeth with all of that sugar," Ryu mumbled, taking a tiny bite out of his tartine.

Mari glared at him, and opened her mouth to retort when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ooh, I'll get it!" she squeaked, happy for an excuse to skip her breakfast. She jumped from her seat and ran to open the door.

"Helloooo kitty-chan," greeted Shinji, with a goofy grin as he waved to Mari. He tugged on the hot pink bow in her hair and she scowled at him.

"How dare you call me that!" she huffed. "And why are you at my house, are you stalking me? You spied at me first through the window, didn't you? You pervert!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "That's too much effort, even if I do wanna see ya naked. Nah, I came ta pick ya up so we can walk together ta school."

Mari scrunched up her nose in distaste. "_Walk?_ Walking is for poor people! You have a car, why didn't you drive over here you blockhead!"

"Mari…" She heard her mother's warning tone from the dining room. "Stop being so annoying. Walking is good for you. You can burn off the calories from all the ice cream you ate last night."

"Hmph!" Mari pouted. Shinji patted her head.

"So? Ya ready to go?"

Mari was about to answer yes, when she was interrupted (again), this time, by her mother. "You're not leaving until you finish your breakfast."

"Oh, but Mama," she whined, dragging her feet back to the table, with Shinji following her. "I don't want to…"

"Sit. Eat," Lucille ordered.

Marise jutted her lower lip out and reluctantly sat down.

Shinji's eyebrows went up in surprise at all the food laid out on the table…it was as lavish as the dinner he had with them the night before… He turned red when his stomach growled, shit…all he had was a bowl of cold rice. He needed to hire his own personal chef…

"Oh!" Marise exclaimed, pushing her plate to Shinji. "Shinji, do you want to finish my food?"

"Only if he wants to catch herpes," muttered Ryu.

Mari's face turned bright red in anger. She grabbed the bag of croissants and began to whack her younger brother on the head with it. "You! Stupid! Little! Idiot!" she yelled with each whack.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"Mari!" Lucille scolded, snatching the bag from her. "You're bruising the bread!"

"You mean she's bruising my head!" said Ryu in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, that too," she sighed tiredly, motioning for Shinji to sit down. "You might as well, since I don't want to waste any food…"

Shinji happily sat down and devoured Mari's meal. Mari watched with avid interest, elbows on the table and chin resting on her hand.

She lifted a strand of his hair out of the food. "Wow, Shinji," she murmured, watching him. "You have quite the appetite."

"Hell, I'm starvin'! I think I'm gonna come over for breakfast everyday. Dinner too."

"We don't like freeloaders!"

"Whatever, Mari."

"You look pretty spiffy in your uniform, Shinji! Not so Yankī-like, although I still say the hair has to go."

He turned and grinned at her. "Should I shave it all off? Go bald?"

Mari scrunched up her nose and shook her head, though she was smiling. "No way! Although if you did, I'd polish it for you! Ooh!" she suddenly exclaimed, pounding her fist into her hand. "You should go semi-bald! Get a mohawk! That would be super cool!"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Yes it would! And then you should get a tattoo on both sides of your head!"

Shinji looked to her mother. "Ya let her talk about anythin', don't 'cha?"

Lucille shrugged. "It's very hard to control her mouth."

_Well, shit, I know one way._ He thought, though didn't dare say it aloud. Not because Lucille would kick him out if he did, oh no, Shinji recently discovered that she wasn't that type of mother. She'd jump on any chance she'd get to sexually relate himself and Mari…which, to him, wouldn't be so bad, if he knew Mari felt the same way. But he had no idea what she was thinking.

He looked up at her then, watching her animatedly go on about different hairstyles and their subcategories, and tried to see what she was actually thinking. It was easy enough to tell how she was feeling, because it could always be seen on her face, but it was harder to dig deeper with her…at first glance she just seemed like an airhead, but Shinji knew there had to be more than that going on in her head…he just didn't know what. And this frustrated him, because usually he would be able to solve people so easily…

But his thoughts then drifted to Aizen. Maybe he wasn't able to read people as well as he thought he could.

"Shinji! Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, ya were sayin' somethin' about fohawks."

"Well, we can talk more about that later, but we have to go to school or Ochi-sensei will give me detention again!"

She froze in feeling the daggers from her mother's sharp look behind her. "If you get another detention," she said darkly, "I will disown you as my child."

A nervous laugh and Mari was pulling Shinji from his chair, as he tried to stuff as much food in his mouth. "Shinji, you're such a pig! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright," he said, his voice muffled with his mouth being full of croissants. They left the house with a wave goodbye and went on their way to Karakura High.

Shinji, with his hands in the pockets of his school uniform pants, chuckled to himself as he walked along the sidewalk with Mari skipping ahead a few yards in front of him. She turned around and frowned in seeing him behind, and ran back to him, yelling, "CATCH ME!" She jumped up and Shinji, afraid she would fall flat, instinctively put his arms out and caught her, and she laughed.

"Shit!" he said, breathless. "Warn someone before ya decide to jump in their arms, will ya?"

"Surprises are fun!" she argued. "Now put me down!" When she was put down she backed a few steps away and with a sweeping motion presented herself to Shinji. "Look!" Marise said.

Shinji looked perplexed when he saw the rainbow tights she was wearing with her Converse sneakers, it looking very strange in comparison to her uniform…mismatched.

"Isn't it neat-o?" she crooned, admiring them. "Naoki-kun bought them for me as a souvenir from America, they sold them at some gay rights convention or something."

Shinji shut his eyes; they were so bright he felt blinded by them. "Damn…why didn't he get 'em in a lighter color?"

"Because rainbows are cool!" she said matter-of-factly.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He glanced at her shoes. "Yer shoe's untied."

Mari lifted a sneaker up. "Hmm. So it is. Here." She lifted her leg up toward Shinji.

"What?"

"Tie it!"

"Can't ya tie it yerself?"

"No!" she huffed.

Shinji sighed and squatted down, taking the sneaker in his hand and began to tie the laces. "Ya know," he said, "I can get a pretty good view up yer skirt from this angle."

"Eek!" Mari squeaked, blushing as she held her skirt down. "You pervert!"

Shinji finished tying the knot and got up. "I was just kiddin'." He continued on, but Marise stayed behind.

"You're lying!" she accused. "What color are they?"

"Hell, I don't know! Polka-dot, probably. Ya never wear sexy underwear."

"Hmph!" Mari turned away, blushing. _Lucky guess._ She hurried along to catch up with Shinji, and gasped as they heard the bell ring from the school. "Oh no! We have to hurry before the late bell rings!" She grabbed his hand and began to run, and Shinji had to press down on his cap to keep it from flying off.

"Hey! Mari! Slow tha fuck down!"

"I can't be late, I can't be late, I can't be late! Mama will disown me!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she was just exagerratin', ya know? Kinda like what ya do all the fuckin' time?"

"No, no, no, she meant it!" Mari's eyes lit up in joy in seeing the school in their view, and she picked up her pace, even though she felt her legs were going to break. She burst through the door to their classroom, panting and out of breath, not even noticing the stares from all her classmates.

Ochi-sensei looked up from her desk, over the rim of her glasses. "Ah. Asahina. Hirako. You came just before the tardy bell. It must be your lucky day. You don't get detention."

"Oh, happy day!" Mari squealed. She realized that everyone was still staring and she turned to Shinji. "Is there something on my face?" she whispered.

He looked at her. "No," he said flatly.

"Oh my gosh, there is, isn't there? I must be all sweaty and gross and probably stink!"

He rolled his eyes. "Ya smell just fine." He couldn't get enough of her cotton candy scent actually.

"You're lying to me!" she hissed.

"Why tha hell would I do that?"

"Because it's so obvious that you hate me!" she cried, her voice rising.

Orihime watched the scene from her seat, sighing day dreamingly. "Oh, Marise and Shinji are so cute!" she said out loud.

Marise glared at Orihime and realized why everyone was staring. She looked down to see their hands were still conjoined and immediately pulled away, as if Shinji were some sort of lethal virus. He frowned at this, but said nothing. She turned bright red and began to stammer incoherently, "N-no…it's not like that!"

"Ohoho," Asano Keigo said suggestively, "I wonder why Mari-chan and Hirako were almost late to school…?" He wiggled his eyebrows and the rest of the class broke out into giggles.

Mari's face was now redder than a tomato and was thankful when her sensei stood up and clapped her hands, telling her and Shinji to sit down. As Mari walked to her seat she purposefully hid her face to avoid Shinji's gaze, and sat down, unfolding her bag and using it as a tent to hide her face, or in Mari's mind, her shame.

Riruka watched the scene with mild interest, slouching in her seat with her legs apart and arms crossed over her chest. Her focus was not on Mari as it would have been, but the blond man Hirako…she noticed the slight spike in his spiritual pressure as he sat down, and attributed this to his anger at the girl next to him. Riruka wasn't very impressed by him, his shoulder-length hair, scrawny body and lanky demeanor didn't appeal to her as other men would. Still, she wondered if he and Marise, the subject of interest in Xcution's endeavors, were romantically involved in any way.

She looked over to Yukio across the room to send a silent message, but clenched her teeth when she saw that he was hunched over with his forehead resting on the edge of his desk. _That idiot is playing his stupid game in the middle of class?_ She felt like wadding a paper ball and throwing it at his head.

As if her prayers were answered, Ochi-sensei loomed over to his seat and stood next to his desk with her arms crossed, watching him for a few moments. The rest of the class began to laugh quietly, as Yukio was too engrossed in his game to notice. After a few moments he looked up, and his normally dull eyes widened the slightest bit in seeing his teacher's outstretched hand.

"Give it here," she ordered. "You know you're not allowed to have electronics at school."

Yukio reluctantly handed over the device and slumped in his seat, and Riruka smiled triumphantly. Class began, but didn't go very smoothly, for the next hour their teacher had to take up three additional gaming consoles from Yukio, because apparently he carried around extras in case of "emergencies." She wouldn't have even caught him the third time had he not been mumbling, "gotta catch 'em all," to himself while playing.

She grumbled to herself about incompetent students as she dropped the console in her drawers with his others, along with other toys, notes, and drawings of her being a big, fat meanie. (Most of them by Marise, to which Misato would promptly give her a detention after collecting the drawing.)

It's not that she hated Marise, it wasn't like that at all. She didn't even hate her as a student, but god, she just bounced all over the place. She never stayed on topic, asked random questions, tried to answer every question even when she knew she didn't know the answer. And goodness gracious. She needed to build a brick wall between her and Orihime. It baffled Misato that Orihime could be so oblivious to Mari's dislike for her, and even when Mari would blatantly attack her she would smile and still be as sweet as sugar to Marise.

"Now," she sighed, exasperated, "If we can just get through class without any more interruptions…" Misato eyed the room for any potential distractions, but finding none, she opened her book and continued her lesson.

She prompted the class to begin a discussion on life and what defined something as living or not. She noticed her students seemed to like to discuss hidden meanings and something deeper than what was on the actual surface, but sometimes the discussions could take crazy turns…

"I think rocks can have feelings!"

And most of them were from Marise.

"Rocks don't have feelings," another student said, rolling his eyes.

Mari puffed out her cheeks in anger. "Well, _you_ don't know if they do! I think they do!"

"…what an idiot," someone mumbled.

Marise jumped up from her seat. "Who said that?" she demanded. She pointed her finger at Orihime, who had her back turned to her. "Was it you, Inoue?"

"Asahina, sit down!" Ochi-sensei barked, her patience wearing thin.

Orihime looked up, her brown eyes wide and full of innocence. She shook her head and pulled out a small pink planner she had been writing in. "Oh, no, Mari-chan, I was actually so engrossed in if I should bake muffins or read a book to the senior citizens at the nursing home. What do you think I should do?"

The entire class stared in awe at how angelic she was, and Mari watched with a jaw dropped in disbelief as her sensei pulled out a tissue to dab at her eyes. "Oh, Orihime," she sniffled. "You are such a saint!"

"Wh-what? That's not fair!" Mari cried immaturely. "I'm just as sweet as Orihime! I could read to those old bags too!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Like hell ya could," he muttered.

Her teacher tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "Marise, if you don't stop being such a menace, I'll have no choice but to pull out your dunce cone and send you to the corner!"

"Oh, don't do that, Ochi-sensei!" Orihime pleaded. She turned and smiled at Mari, who frowned at her. "Mari-chan really is so sweet! We ate popcorn and watched a movie before we slept together!"

Marise froze after Orihime finished, and everyone in the class took it the wrong way. Every single boy (and Chizuru) in the classroom had blood spurting from their nose. Misato panicked and grabbed the tissue box from her desk, though couldn't hand them out fast enough.

"Sh-shit!" Shinji cursed, stuffing tissues up his nose. The thought of the voluptuous Orihime and his own object of desire doing those things…hell, how could he not have a nosebleed?

Mari stared around in disbelief. "Y-you're all such perverts! She said it the wrong way, I…that…" she stammered, blushing a deep red. _Darn that Inoue!_

"That's it, Asahina!" Ochi-sensei growled, her face red from both anger and embarrassment. She went behind her desk and pulled out a plain white cone with the word "DUNCE" written in bold red vertically across the cap. She slammed it on Mari's head and pointed her finger to the back, and Mari's jaw dropped.

"Wh-why am I the one who gets in trouble? Orihime is the one who said the thing that gave all these perverts nosebleeds!"

"You're the one who started all this!"

"But—!"

"No!"

"I—!"

"I said no!"

"But will you just—?"

"That's it Asahina, I don't want to hear any more! Now you have detention!"

An imaginary mirror shattered behind Marise. _NOOOOO!_ Her bottom lip quivered and she sauntered to the back of the classroom in the corner, squatting on her feet, her back turned to the class. She sniffled and dragged her finger across the floor, depressed.

Shinji turned around in his seat to look at her, specifically at the cone on top of her head. _That was tha thing her mom was talkin' about? Damn…she even had to give Ochi-sensei one for Mari…that's funny. _He chuckled to himself, and his sensei slammed a ruler on top of his desk.

"Is there something you'd like to add, Hirako?" she asked menacingly.

He gave her a cheeky grin in return. "Not a thing, Ochi-sensei."

"Good. Otherwise you'd have to stay after school too. ASANO!" she barked. "Can't you get your nose to stop bleeding? You've used all of my tissues for the month!"

"I-I'm sorry Ochi-sensei," he mumbled, thoughts of a naked Orihime still in his lecherous mind.

"That's it! Detention!"

_Oh man…not again…_ He thought, dropping his head on the desk. He then lifted his head up, thinking it wouldn't be so bad, since Mari would be there with him. Keigo turned and whispered, "Psst! Hey, detention buddy!"

She turned her head slightly, glaring at him. "Don't talk to me, loser!" she hissed.

Keigo shrugged, his happy mood unaffected. "She'll warm up to me eventually."

Shinji frowned, a little envious at the thought of his Goldilocks and Asano being "detention buddies," even if Mari didn't seem to like him. Wait…_his_? Since when did that pronoun come before Mari's name? _Shit…_ He thought, sighing, slouching in his seat.

_I'm sprung._

* * *

><p><em>Ugh,<em> thought Riruka, kicking the door to the school open as she stepped outside, frustrated and growing more impatient with each passing day she was at the despicable high school. (Even though only one day had passed since then.) She crossed her arms and waited for her comrade Yukio to come outside, even though she had no idea what he was doing.

Another day wasted! Why did that girl have to be such a bumbling idiot? Now that she had detention Riruka and Yukio couldn't corner her as they had yesterday, they hadn't even been able to get her at lunch, because she strangely had eaten with Shinji, furthering Riruka's assumption of them being romantically involved with one another…and Ginjō wanted a full report immediately at the end of each day, so they couldn't just wait for her. (Not that Riruka wanted to anyway.)

"Geez, where is that moron?" Riruka asked aloud, grinding her teeth. Why the heck is he making her wait so long? What could he possibly be doing, screwing a teacher? She snarled when said subject of thought came outside, expression as dull as ever.

"What took you so long?" she barked.

He pulled out his gaming console from his bag. "I had to get it from her."

"Couldn't it have wait until tomorrow? You're gonna piss Ginjō off!"

He shrugged. "I was only inside for a few minutes."

"Yeah, well, it felt like a few hours to me. Come on."

* * *

><p>Mari puffed out her cheeks, annoyed at having to stay after school for detention, while feeling terrified on the inside at having to explain to her mother why she was late.<p>

_Goodness, does Ochi-sensei think we're in the twentieth century or something? _She thought, as she lifted up her chalk to write the next sentence on the board. Misato had ordered Mari to write, "I will not disrupt the class again even though I probably will tomorrow, but I write this to make Ochi-sensei feel like she's not a complete failure as a teacher," a hundred times, which Mari had done at least eight times before. She was about halfway through and her hand was cramping like crazy because she was writing so quickly, but she wanted to get out so she could hurry and go home!

Keigo, on the other hand, didn't have to do anything except sit in one of the desks with his arms behind his head and legs propped up on the desk in front of him.

"Wow, Mari-chan," he whistled. "You might wanna take a break or your hand will fall off."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, not wanting to turn around. "And for your information, Mr. Nosy, I'm only writing so fast so I can go home, because I actually don't want to stay here, because I have better things to do, unlike you."

He shrugged. "You got me there. I'd rather be here then go back home to a demon sister and her constant sobbing over the bald guy who left her."

Mari stifled her laughter with a hand, remembering the conversation Shinji and she had about bald people earlier.

"Oh? What does Mari-chan find funny?"

"Don't call her that."

Mari turned to see Shinji at the door, in his normal attire, and looked at him curiously.

"Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I passed the detention supervisor as he went to the bathroom and he told me to watch ya. Though he probably went ta make out with tha chemistry teach."

"Ew, Tadashi-sensei? She's weird!"

"Wait a second!" Keigo cried, standing up and pointing at Shinji with his other hand on the desk. "And why can't I call her that? I've known Mari-chan longer than you have!" _Grr…it's just like last time, when that tongue-pierced jerk waltzed in here and tried to get close to Orihime! He's trying to steal all of my nakama! _He thought this even though he and Mari weren't really friends.

"I don't like it when anyone calls me that!" Mari frowned. "The only person who would be allowed to call me that would be Lupin-sama if he were real!"

Shinji rolled his eyes and Keigo's face discerned confusion. "Who the heck is that?"

Marise clenched her teeth and turned around, pretending she hadn't heard the question. How could idiots not know who he is? Oh, that's right, that's why they were idiots. She turned to Shinji and said, "You know, you can go now. I'm almost done."

Shinji shrugged. "I'll wait for ya."

"Why?"

"Just because."

She shook her head. "You're such a weirdo."

"D-don't tell me you and Mari-chan are dating?"

Shinji found took the question as an opportunity to claim what he wanted…and he liked fucking with the kid's head. Grinning at him and pulling Mari to his chest, he asked, "And what if we are?"

"But we're—!" Shinji quickly pulled her closer, muffling the cries of protest from her as he gripped her in a tight hug to keep her quiet.

Keigo opened his mouth to respond, but didn't have the words, so he scratched his head, perplexed, and left he classroom.

Shinji found great satisfaction in making the boy think Mari was his…though she didn't seem to feel the same way. "SHIT!" he yelped, letting her go, as she had stomped on his foot. "What tha hell did ya do that for?"

She pulled away, gasping for air. "Because I couldn't breathe you jerk-face! Were you trying to kill me off because you hate me so much? I bet that's exactly what you were trying to do!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, making Mari even angrier. She slammed her chalk onto the teacher's desk. "I'm done!" she huffed, storming out of the classroom.

_Shit, is she really mad at me?_ He grew surprised when she popped her head back into the room. "Well? Let's go!"

"Where…?"

"To my house, doi! I want to show you my collection of _Lupin III_ erasers!"

Shinji grinned and followed her, walking with her back to her home, where she happily went into detail on her erasers all the way there.

He would never get tired of the sound of her voice, whether she was screaming at him or laughing, whether she was spilling her heart out to him or talking about something as trivial as erasers.

Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

Shinji glanced at his watch almost every moment as he sat in class, not paying attention as sensei called roll. _Where tha hell is Mari? _He went to her house as he had done yesterday only to discover from her mother that Mari had already left for school. But when Shinji had arrived she was nowhere to be found.

With a keen eye he watched the two students even newer than he was, Yukio and Riruka, who he had suspicions about the moment he laid eyes on them. Their spiritual pressure felt similar to that of Ichigo's and his nakama, and the fact that they both transferred to the school and already seemed to know each other was beyond abnormal. He had also observed that Mari seemed to tense whenever near either of them, and tried to avoid them altogether at all costs.

This assumption was confirmed yesterday at lunchtime; Shinji never in his dreams would have thought that Mari would loudly request for him to eat lunch with her in front of everybody, not after the way she acted about them holding hands. Shinji knew it was because of those two that she asked, as she had actually glanced at them when she had done so and seemed tense throughout their entire conversation.

But if they were here, in Shinji's sight, then where was she?

"Hirako Shinji. Hirako? Hirako!"

"Huh? Oh…yes, sensei?"

"Are you here or not?"

_Well, that's a dumbass question. _"Yeah…I guess so," he answered wryly.

Misato gave him "the look" before continuing role. Shinji sighed and looked out the window, his brown eyes dull. They soon widened in bewilderment when he saw Mari peek through the window, her hands cupped around her mouth and her eyes wide.

"Hooo…hooo…" she called. Ochi-sensei didn't notice because Asano Keigo had distracted her by making an excuse as to why he didn't have his oral report finished.

Shinji gave a look that said, 'What the fuck?' and Mari giggled at his reaction. "What tha hell are ya doin'?" he whispered to her.

"Owling," she whispered back. "Hooo…hooo…"

_What tha fuck is that?_ "What?"

"Owling! Goodness gracious Shinji, don't you know what's cool? It's a super big trend in America!"

"Maybe I've got my geography wrong, but we're not in America."

"Well…we should be!"

"Asahina! What in the world are you outside for? I counted you absent! Get your tardy butt in here now, before I give you detention!"

"But Ochi-sensei, I'm owling!"

"What? Of all the…" Ochi-sensei closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. "Mari, if I have to go back to therapy because of you I will hunt you down. Get. In. Side."

"Hmph," huffed Mari, climbing up and entering the classroom through the open window, as if it were the most casual thing in the world, "No one here is cool…"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so…walk me through this," said Shinji, leaning against a tree. It was lunch break and the first thing he wanted to know was what the hell she was doing and why.<p>

"I can't believe you've never heard of it before!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "Okay, here," she began to explain, taking a seat on the grass in front of him. She bugged out her eyes, a blank expression on her face, and placed her hands around her mouth. "When I go, 'hooo, hooo,' that's call owling. Like an owl! Do you get it?"

"Err…I 'spose…"

"Good! And this is planking." Marise rolled over to lay flat on her stomach, her face buried in the grass. Shinji looked at her like she was crazy and she then got up, grinning. "See?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Oh! And this is clumping! Clump!" she grabbed Shinji by the shoulders and pulled their heads together, huddling. "See? We clumped!"

"Please tell me that's it," he muttered, wondering how such an idiotic thing came into existence.

"Oh, but there's more! Storking!"

"What tha hell is that?"

"Goodness Shinji!" Mari placed her hands on her hips, annoyed. "Haven't you ever watched _Dumbo_ before?"

"There's only one dumbo I see…"

Mari looked over to see Orihime and her friends eating their lunch. "Are you talking about Inoue?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's exactly who I'm talkin' about," he replied. "So tell me about this storkin' thing."

Mari tapped her finger against her chin. "Hmm…well actually, you need some supplies to do it."

"Like what?"

"A baby and a blanket!"

_WHAT THA FUCK?_ "Wh-why…?"

"How can you be a good stork without it? Use your head Shinji!" She then sighed, as though she were dealing with the most difficult person in the world instead of it being the other way around. "Well, lucky for you, I have these supplies at hand!" She reached over for her large black purse with multi-colored stars all over it and pulled out a small blanket and a baby doll.

Shinji cringed and almost yelped in fear at seeing the toy…it looked like a deranged, serial killer doll that one would find in a horror movie. "That thing is fuckin' scary!"

Mari shrugged. "It's the only one I have from when I was a wee little girl. Don't be so picky! A baby is a baby even if it's ugly! I'm sure you weren't the cutest baby considering how you look now. Now come on, I know the perfect person to stork!" she squealed, excited, gathering her stuff and heading over to the gymnasium.

"Shit, Mari, wait for me!" Shinji got up and followed her, biting the inside of his cheek in anger. _Did she just call me ugly?_

He stopped behind her, unashamedly staring at her ass before she turned around with a finger over her lips, which were curled into a smile. "I'll show you how it's done, you'll really get a kick out of this," she whispered.

Shinji raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. He peeked past her into the gymnasium, where the physical education teacher, Kagine, was practicing with their basketball team, training them brutally every chance he could get, even during their lunchtime.

"Oh, Kagine-sensei!" called Mari from outside. "I have some papers for you from the office!"

"Hmm?" he grunted, looking toward the door. He turned back to his team and barked, "Alright you sissies, you're lucky you get a break! Take five!" The members thanked the gods for the interruption and collapsed against the bleachers in exhaustion.

Shinji looked at Marise incredulously as she bounced up and down in excitement. They could seriously get in trouble! "Go hide behind that corner and watch!" she ordered, shooing him away. Shinji did as he was told and peeked behind to watch the scene, wondering if it would be worth it since Kagine-sensei was a man who was easily angered…

The muscular man stepped out, looking at his clipboard, analyzing different plays. He held his hand out. "Okay, Asahina, let me have whatever crap they want me to fill out…" Nothing was put into his hand and he clenched his teeth in anger, looking up from his clipboard at the student with curly blonde hair. "Give me those—!"

His jaw dropped in shock and his eyes bugged out at the ridiculous sight. Marise stood by him with a hideous doll wrapped in a blanket hanging from her mouth and her arms tucked inside to imitate bird wings. Shinji snickered at their teacher's reaction, Mari was actually right (for once)…their sensei looked like a complete douchebag, but Marise looked pretty damn silly too.

Marise tried to hold in her laughter in seeing Kagine's face turned bright red from the neck up, veins popping out and nostrils flaring. "ASAHINA!" he barked. "It's students like you that make Karakura High look bad!"

Mari just grinned in return, dropping the blanket, and placed the baby in his hands. "Congratulations, you have just been storked!" she squeaked, jumping up and tweaking his nose before running past him, grabbing Shinji's hand.

Kagine exploded. "I'LL GET YOU IN P.E. ASAHINA!"

"Shit!" Shinji said as they ran. "Ya sure that was a good idea? Kagine can be pretty damn awful with his punishments."

Mari turned to him and winked, giving him a thumbs-up. "It's nothing Asahina Marise can't handle!"

* * *

><p>P.E. class. Mari dreaded this class everyday. Actually, she hated school in general, and next to math, this was her most hated class. Most would think that she would be physically fit for being such a talented dancer, but somehow, that wasn't the case.<p>

Kagine had kept his promise and made her life a living hell. She had to run extra laps after their stretches and was only allowed a tiny sip of water. She was pummeled by dodge balls and got hit in the head by a volleyball, which she was sure would be bruised the next morning.

And now was the ultimate punishment worse than death. Running the mile. Marise tried to hide in the supply closet, but her sensei found her and lifted her by her shirt, dragging her outside to the track field.

Shinji sat down next to the other boys with a towel around his neck, taking a swig from a bottle of water. The boys had finished running their mile and the best part was they could sit and watch the girls run, staring at asses and boobs for the next five to ten minutes.

Oh, how Shinji missed P.E. class. Most of the boys' eyes were on Orihime, who was doing jumping jacks, so their eyes were fixed on her chest, but Shinji was searching for the girl he wanted to see… _Did Kagine kill her or somethin'?_

He finally spotted her away from the other girls, in the far back, her hands behind her back and her eyes fixed on the ground, scuffing her foot against the field. _I hate running the mile…_ She thought, with her lower lip jutting out. She turned with wide blue eyes when she noticed that the other girls had already started, and looked to see her gym teacher grin widely at her. _That jerk-wad!_ She thought, hurrying to catch up, not wanting to look like a complete idiot.

Not even a quarter way through she was already out of breath, and already some of the girls were running past her on their second lap. Marise then tripped over her untied shoelaces and fell flat on her face, emitting hoots of laughter from the crowd of boys.

_Gah…so…humiliating…_ She thought. Mari lifted her head and struggled to get up when a girl from behind stepped on her back. "OUCH!" she cried in pain. The girl who had ran over Mari, Kunieda Ryō, just continued on, her long, silky black hair trailing behind from her ponytail.

Orihime came from behind and lifted Mari up by her shirt, waving to her as she kept running. "Sorry about that!" she apologized for the girl with ebony hair, even though it wasn't Orihime's fault. Mari puffed her cheeks out angrily and wiped the dust from her gym uniform.

After about twenty minutes, Mari had finally finished running the mile, being the last. The rest of the gym class had gone inside minutes before, not even bothering to wait for her. Only Shinji had stayed behind, sitting with his elbows on his knees, a cheeky grin plastered on his face as Mari dragged her feet over to him.

"I think I'm about to die from exhaustion!" she panted, dropping at his feet. He chuckled at her exaggeration (even though she looked pretty awful), and tapped his bottle on her head. She lifted herself up and snatched the bottle from his hand, thirstily gulping the cool liquid, drinking so quickly that water dripped from her chin and onto her shirt.

As she drank Shinji chuckled, "I couldn't even stare at ya in yer uniform 'cause ya looked so pathetic. I mean, how could Hanako-chan even finish before ya? The girl was on damn crutches!"

Mari scowled at him, panting after she had drank the water. She didn't notice that the water had seeped through her shirt and revealed her lacy pink bra. However, Shinji _had_ noticed and his face went bright red. His arousal hardened underneath his shorts and he silently cursed. He seriously needed to get laid…_soon_, otherwise every damn thing Mari did would turn him on.

Marise, completely oblivious, looked at him curiously. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

He turned away; wishing the heat from his cheeks would disappear. "Nothin'," he muttered.

"Oh, come on, tell me! You can tell me! I wanna know!"

She strained to hear him mumble about something hurting and Mari smiled at him. "Aww, it's okay wittle Shinji-pie!" she teased. "I'll kiss it and make it _all_ better!"

Shinji couldn't control the blood that spurted from his nose in thinking about _what_ Mari would be kissing. "Sh-shit!"

"Ew, Shinji! Having a nosebleed is so uncool!"

"Yeah, well, sue me," he muttered, lifting up his shirt to pinch his nose with. He threw back his head to stop the bleeding, revealing to Marise his chest and abs.

"Wow, Shinji!" she commented in awe. "You're not as scrawny as you look!" With a finger she reached over and poked his toned stomach.

"Stop that!" Shinji snapped, though his voice sounded funny with his nose clogged, causing Mari to giggle.

"No! Poke, poke, poke!"

Shinji rolled his eyes and took the towel around his neck, throwing it at Mari. "Here."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because I can see yer bra."

"Eeek!" Mari squeaked in embarrassment, her arms crossing to cover herself, cheeks tainted red. "Th-that's so embarrassing…why didn't you tell me sooner you boogerface?" she cried. How many times today has she been humiliated? Today was just not her day…

Shinji shrugged, letting go of his shirt as the bleeding had stopped.

"Well," Mari said, letting out a huff. "At least it was just you that saw. I think I would have died if the rest of the boys had!" _I'd never hear the end of it, especially from that idiot Asano!_

Shinji narrowed his eyes at her. What was that supposed to mean? That Marise didn't see him as a man? Thinking that immediately pissed him off…

"Shinji? Shiiiiinnnjiiiii…" He looked to see Mari calling his name, shaking him by the knee. "You know what we should do? We should totally stork Mama! It'd be so funny!"

While a few moments earlier Shinji had been put in a fowl mood, it completely disappeared when he looked at Mari's face, her eyes lighting up in delight and seeing her grin with those adorable dimples…damn it, why couldn't he stay mad at this girl?

"Yeah," he replied with a chuckle, "That would be pretty damn funny actually."

"Well then, let's go already!" she said impatiently, tugging his hand.

"Alright, alright, whatever ya want, Goldie."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

The next day Mari was actually in the classroom and not outside of the window storking, owling, or whatever the hell else crazy stuff she would do…but leaning over Shinji's desk with her elbows on it and her chin in her hands, bobbing her head from side to side, talking about the ice cream shop that had recently opened that she wanted to check out.

"I heard they had over thirty different flavors! We should go there and try every one of them."

Shinji listened without any interjection, for a couple of reasons. Usually he didn't have anything to say because her topics of conversation were always incredibly obscure and Mari was the kind of person who preferred talking to a person that would just listen with no interruption and Shinji was the perfect person for that. But he was also distracted by how high was skirt was riding up from her leaning over. Her comment yesterday still had him peeved and he was taking every little gesture she made offensively.

"Gee, why don't 'cha just lift up yer skirt and let everyone see?"

Mari looked at him in confusion and opened her mouth to respond when Ochi-sensei came by, and tapped her ruler on Mari's head. "I hope I'm not interrupting whatever important thing you are talking about, Asahina. Do you know that class has already started?"

Marise looked around and bit her lip; she hadn't noticed that everyone had taken his or her seat… "Oh, um…" She started to get up, but her sensei placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, stay where you are! Actually, you're the perfect example for today's lesson. Today's topic is literary stereotypes, characters that show up again and again. You've all seen them before, but you may not have noticed it. There's the wise old man and the typical hero…then there's also what's called a 'femme fatale' or a temptress. This character can either attract males purposely or without even knowing it. Look at Mari's position, naturally a male's eyes would trail to her posterior."

Mari's face turned bright red, but Shinji was grinning. "I-I'm not a temptress!" she argued.

_Pfft…like hell yer not._ Thought Shinji with a roll of his eyes. Because she sure as hell was tempting _him_, whether she meant to or not. It was fun seeing her be put on the spot and so flustered, making him feel better about yesterday.

Misato gave her a glare. "Then if you don't want to be used as an example everyday, be in your seat when class starts!"

Mari pouted and took her seat, slumping in it. She sent Riruka a glare, who had snickered at her.

After that incident, Mari's day had went normally enough, Ochi-sensei had taken Yukio's game (for the second time), and she had gotten a B on her history test, which made her extremely happy. But then came math class, where they had just recently taken a quiz and were getting their scores back…

"Asahina," her teacher murmured, placing her quiz facedown.

Mari inwardly winced and lifted her paper by the corner, and her lower lip jutted out. A D…? She did terrible! Why did math have to be so hard?

"Ya didn't do so good, Mari-chan?" teased Shinji from next to her. She turned to him and stuck out her tongue.

_What a jerk! I bet he got an F! Minus!_

After Ochi-sensei had finished handing back the quizzes, she stood at the front of the class and announced, "Well, scores weren't too great, but I'd like to congratulate the student who got the highest grade in the class…Shinji!"

Mari's jaw dropped in shock and Shinji snickered. "H-how…?" she stammered. _It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!_

Marise couldn't pay attention for the rest of class and her sensei had to make her stay after, telling her that she should consider getting a tutor. How embarrassing would that be, being forced to admit she's an idiot?

"I don't know what I'll do!" Marise cried, as she and Shinji were eating ice cream outside after school, in their normal attire. "I can't show this to Mama, she'll kill me! Literally! And I can tell you exactly how! First she'll strangle me to death, cut me up in to bit-size pieces, roast me over a roaring fire until I become ashes, then put those ashes into a paper bag and throw me out to sea so that a big fat whale comes and eats me! What an awful way to die!"

Shinji shrugged, taking a lick from his plain vanilla ice cream cone while watching Mari stuff her face with an extravagant ice cream sundae with the works. "Just get one of those online tutors or somethin'…"

"Ho, but it's so hard to learn like that!" Mari sighed, moving her spoon around the bowl.

Shinji smiled a little at her; for once she actually looked worried and serious. Every time he saw her she was a vision of pink…from the bow she always wore in her hair to her normal outfits, her hot pink skinny jeans that she normally wore, though today she looked adorable in a fitting white blouse and high-waisted pink skirt with pink blowers imprinted on it. They sat in high chairs and it was cute to see her legs were dangling over the chair.

"C'mon, Mari-chan, math ain't that hard…"

"That's easy for you to say Mr. Math Genius!"

Shinji grinned. "I like ta think I am a genius."

But Mari ignored his statement, wallowing in her misery. "I don't know what I'll do if I fail the class, Mama will have my head! Waah…" she sobbed, then suddenly lifted her head from her hands. "I-I need another ice cream! Yoo hoo! Yeah, hey you! Could I get a death by chocolate supreme? And make it a double scoop!"

Shinji watched her push her bowl away and lay her head on the glass table, her sweet pink lips twisted into a dissatisfied pout. Her eyes lit up though when the waiter came back with her ice cream cone, but instead of taking it by the cone, Mari reached over and grabbed it by the top, and held it upside down. "Thanks!" she exclaimed, smiling at him, who stared back at her like she had grown another head. He slowly shook his head and walked away.

"Why tha hell are ya holdin' it like that?"

"This is called coning!"

"Jeez, how many more of these do ya know?"

"You're just jealous that you're not as cool as me!"

Shinji wryly smiled, remembrance of his days as a Captain flooding his mind, specifically his remarks to his then-Lieutenant now-prisoner, Aizen Sōsuke. _Hope he's rottin' his ass off up there._ His eyes bugged out in seeing the ice cream cone, which Mari had gotten a few moments ago, already disappear. "Shit, ya finished that thing fast…"

Mari licked her fingers, and fear flashed across her face. "I must have looked like a complete pig and you're probably thinking, 'Gee, I wonder how much fatter Mari can get?' aren't you?" she cried.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that was exactly what I was thinkin'."

"I knew it!"

"I was jokin'."

Marise narrowed her eyes at him, wiping chocolate ice cream from her face. "You know Shinji, you need to stop doing that, because you're not funny."

"Oh, and you are?"

"Yes, I am!"

"The only person who laughs at yer jokes is _you_."

"So? I'm all that matters!"

"Whatever."

"It's true!"

"Okay."

"Don't have that attitude with me, Mister!"

"What attitude? I'm not havin' any fuckin' attitude!"

Mari's lit up. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "You and Ochi-sensei are absolutely right, I should get a tutor! You can be my tutor!"

_What tha hell? Geez yer random._ "Okay," he replied, with a Cheshire grin. "And how ya gonna pay me for my services, eh, Goldie?" He reached over and pulled on one of her curls, to which she slapped his hand away in response.

"I could buy you an ice cream!" she squealed, clasping her hands together.

"Thanks, but I don't have much of a sweet tooth like ya. I'm more of a savory person."

"I could get you salt!"

"Who fuckin' just eats salt?" He paused…and felt like being bold. "What if I want you?"

Mari stopped and looked at him, nothing but curiosity in her eyes. "To do what?"

Shinji sighed, exasperated. "Never mind." He stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the chair. "C'mon, let's learn some math."

"Okay!" Mari said, smiling. Shinji let her lead the way with their hands still connected, and he was okay with this type of relationship…for now.

* * *

><p>Marise scrunched up her nose, tapping her pink pencil against her lip, looking over at Shinji's work that he held in his lap. She looked back at her homework, then at his, copying something down on hers, and did this about a dozen times before Shinji commented.<p>

"Mari, yer not gonna learn anythin' if all ya do is copy my work."

"Well, that's because you're not explaining it well!" she whined.

Shinji rolled his eyes at her in response, and Mari went back to trying to do the work on her own, giving him time to freely stare at her, which he found himself doing more and more often. He smiled in seeing the concentration crease on her forehead as she drew her slender eyebrows together and the way her blonde curls fell over one side partially covering her paper. His eyes trailed over her curvy figure and to her smooth white legs, much of it revealed with her skirt riding up in the position she sat. He bit the inside of his cheek; her knees were drawn to her chest and he was positive that anyone looking from across would be able to see her underwear.

Shinji grinned at her. "Ya love flashin' yer panties everywhere, don't 'cha? Well, at least ya only wear plain white ones," he snickered.

Mari blushed bright red, becoming self-conscious, and her hands moved to pull her skirt down, straightening out her legs.

Shinji narrowed his eyes, suddenly suspicious. "Ya are wearin' white underwear…right?"

"I…" Mari began her blush deepening. "Well…Sh-Shinji was the one who told me to wear more alluring lingerie!"

"So what are ya wearin' then?" Shinji asked, his voice darkening.

"N-n-nothing!" Mari sputtered, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. She saw Shinji turned livid and bit her lip, regretting her answer. "I-I didn't mean it like _that_!"

Shinji grunted in displeasure and furiously began to scribble things, in a hurry to finish his work. Mari bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty, though she didn't know why, but she didn't like the awkward silence that fell between them. Hesitantly, Marise tugged on Shinji's sleeve, and he turned to her. Her breath caught when she looked into his smoldering brown eyes, and it took her a moment before she asked, "Are you…mad at me, Shinji?"

His eyes immediately softened when they landed on Mari's face, her full pink lips twisted into a pout and her blue eyes silently pleading. His lips curled into a smile and he ran his fingers through the golden curls he loved so much. "Nah…I ain't mad at 'cha."

Marise grinned at him and he pinched her cheek.

How could he stay mad at her?

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

It was lunchtime and Marise and Shinji sat by the tree they usually ate, Shinji dreading his lunch that was still thawing and Mari was afraid to open the bento box that Orihime made for her.

"Shit, yers looks better than mine," he muttered, eying the ornamented box with Mari's name printed eloquently on it in Orihime's handwriting. Why didn't Orihime make him one too?

"Orihime is an awful cook!" Mari cried. "She makes the worst food ever!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's an exaggeration."

"No, it's true! Look." Marise opened the box, but the food inside looked normal enough to Shinji. She held it out to him and he took a piece of sushi and popped it into his mouth, chewing it for a few moments.

"Hmm…intere—oh shit." Mari rolled her eyes and handed a napkin to him, and Shinji spit the food into it, wiping his tongue of. "Damn, that's gross." The sushi may have appeared like any other, though Shinji had tasted something pungent mixed with something sour and…he shivered. It was just nasty. "Well damn," Shinji said forlornly. "I guess Orihime-chan can never cook for me when we're married."

"Hmph!" Mari huffed. "Luckily, I have a lunch from home!" Marise took out the container from her lunch box and opened it, the heavenly aroma of steaming mac and cheese reaching their noses. "Ah," she breathed, clasping her hands together. "At least Mama is useful for something! Do you know she made this for me after making me cry about that math quiz? But when I told her about getting you to help me she said sorry and made this! She also included an ice cream sandwich for me, yay!" Mari looked over to glare at Shinji, who hadn't responded, and noticed his eyes were glued to her food. "What?" she asked.

"Can I try?"

"No way, it's mine, go get your own, loser!"

"Just lemme have a bite!"

Marise pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes, and held up her chopsticks. "Okay, but I feed you like you're a little baby. Here comes the choo-choo train, Shinji-pie!" she cooed, holding the delectable food in front of his mouth. He rolled his eyes but opened wide and took a bite, and his eyes widened in shock.

"It's amazin'!" he exclaimed. "What do ya call it?"

"Macaroni and cheese, it's an American thing."

"Well, that's one thing they got right."

Marise looked over, and noticing that Shinji was probably still hungry, pushed the bowl toward him. "Here," she said, with a slight blush. "I want to skip right to my ice cream anyway, so you can have this."

"Really?"

"Do you want me to take it back?" she snapped. "It's obviously better than whatever frozen mush you have there!" She was about to comment on how his mother must hate him, but remembered that she hadn't seen his mother (or any blood relations) the time she was at his "house." If it could be called that…who lived in a run down warehouse anyway?

Shinji smiled at her, running his thumb over her cheek. "Thanks, muffin."

She scowled at him, taking a big bite of her ice cream sandwich. "Just be quiet and eat! No more talking from you!"

He grinned and happily obliged, devouring the delicious mac and cheese, his favorite thing next to jazz music.

And Mari.

**Friday Afternoon**

Marise stood next to a dozen other girls, giddily bouncing up and down in her cheerleading uniform, waiting for tryouts to begin. She had forced Shinji to come and watch for support, he didn't really need to be forced, because to him sitting and watching girls in cheerleading uniforms seemed more like heaven. Especially Mari. He watched her from the bleachers, his eyes never leaving her, noticing every movement she made, the way her curly hair bounced in its ponytail as she did, how she shook and clapped her pom poms, silently praying for her skirt to ride a little higher as she jumped up…

"Mari!" he called out. "Jump higher so I can see up yer skirt!"

Marise turned around and smiled at him, skipping over. "Oh goodie, you came!" she squealed. "Watch how amazing I am, Shinji, you'll be in awe at my skills!"

"I'm sure I will," he chuckled. "Ya always impress me, Mari-chan."

She reached over next to him for her gym bag and pulled out small fans, handing it to him. "Here, you can cheer for me with these!" She held out her own blue and silver pom poms, which were American-styled. "Do you know it took me a year to convince Haruchina-sensei to order these? Those fans are so outdated, this isn't the Edo Period!"

"Are ya sure ya want me too? I might embarrass ya."

"Shinji, you're my good luck charm! You have to!" She went back to the group as their sensei began to conduct tryouts.

Shinji grinned, jumping up and waving the fans in the air and from side to side, cheering as loud as he could for his Goldilocks.

Mari happily bounced up and down, clapping her pom poms together. "Yay! Go me!"

The other girls rolled their eyes; she and that Hirako guy were such dorks…

"Okay," Haruchina-sensei began, looking at her clipboard at the names of those who had tried out after everyone conducted their performance. She called all the names of those accepted, and Mari sat on the edge of her seat next to Shinji in anticipation, chewing on a curl nervously.

"And…Asahina Marise."

"HOORAY!" she shouted, jumping up.

"Hey, don't I get any credit?" asked Shinji with a pout. "I was yer good luck charm after all."

Mari, too happy to even think, nodded and jumped on Shinji, embracing him. His heart skipped a beat and she pulled away before he could even react.

"Am I captain?" she squealed.

"No."

Mari looked confused. "Vice captain?"

Her coach shook her head.

"Secretary?"

"There is no secretary for the cheerleading squad, Asahina!" her teacher snapped, annoyed.

The other girls stood around and discussed their options for captain when Orihime walked buy, carrying some supplies to the supply room.

"Oh!" one girl chirped. "I think Inoue should be captain!"

"Yeah, she'd be great," another agreed.

"W-wait a minute!" Mari cried. "That's not fair! She didn't even try out! I should be captain, I'm so much prettier!"

Shinji rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh," Orihime said with a laugh, flattered. "That's really nice, but I'm afraid I don't have time for the activity…"

"Aww…" The girls said in unison, disappointed.

"Damn," Shinji clucked his tongue behind his teeth. "And she woulda looked hella good as a cheerleader too."

"What about me Shinji?" Mari whined, jutting her lower lip out.

Shinji patted her head, smiling. "Mari-chan is still the cutest."

"I better be! Curse that Inoue Orihime!" Mari gasped and turned to her tongue-pierced friend. "Oh my gosh, today is Friday, isn't it?" Shinji nodded and she gasped again.

"What?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday!"

"Saturday usually does come after Friday, yeah."

"Oh em geeeee…!" she squealed.

"What?" he snapped, growing impatient.

"Ryu has a date!" she sang. "Oh, I have to get him ready! I just know he'll have his hair in that emo fashion and will totally scare Yuzu-chan away! I have to stop him before he ruins the biggest day of his life!" Before Shinji could even get another word out, she grabbed her bag and dashed out the door to her home, already thinking of ways to be a "help" to her younger brother. (Whether her help was wanted or not).

Shinji stared after her, wondering how he could have ever fallen in love with a girl as crazy as she…but she was just the girl for him.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : : **

**Rin136: **Yeah, I love Shinji so much; I think he'd make an awesome lover! For some reason I'm the exact opposite, when I write fanfiction I want to do it after the most recent thing has happened. I feel weird writing in a completed arc; have no idea why. xP (Oh, I know, it's because I'm weird.) Yesh, Mari is most definitely a mommy and daddy's girl, what a spoiled little brat. (Though Lucille tries to keep her somewhat in line with the dreaded "dunce cone". DUN DUN DUNNNN!) There will definitely be a heck of a lot of family drama, I think that's one of the reasons I wanted to give Mari a big family, it's just so much fun thinking of all the crazy stuff the Asahina family will do next. xD Well, that's Lucy for ya! Accusing her husband of cheating with men, women, hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if she accused Sou of cheating on her…with a chair.

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **Yes, there was quite a bit of Shinji and Mari in that chapter, wasn't there? Glad you liked it! Oh, most definitely, it's one thing to put up with Mari, but with her entire whacko family? I don't think I'd be able to handle all that either, lol. Yeah, Mari is always self-conscious about the way she looks and how others perceive her, and I hope I didn't put her mom in a bad light with her criticizing her, because I didn't intend to do that. You know how mother figures are with their daughters; my mom berates me about my weight all the time. -.- It's annoying, but I know she's not saying it to hurt me. Same thing with Mari and her mom. D'aww, Shinji is just the knight in shinin' armor! Oh, we know what Mari will do about those bad people…she'll run away! Or maybe not? We'll see. ^^ (Btw, I love your penname, Evalyd is such a frickin' awesome name.)

**Lorna Roxen: **I'm happy you found it sweet; I hope it wasn't corny though! Lemon soon? o.o Uh…I dunno if there will even be a _smut_ scene for another, ohh, hummm…twenty chapters? xD Nah, I'm not sure about that, but I'm absolutely dreading writing a lemon between these two…I've written a few lemons before (and read many, many more), but GARSH. I dunno if I'm ready to write a Shinji and Mari lemon. xD Maybe they should just stay friends, yeah? That's much easier to write, eheh. ^^"

**Ai Ukitake: **Yay, finally~! Well, it was just a week/one chapter, you know I couldn't keep them apart for long; I enjoy writing the craziness. I know, I love Ryu so much! I have a thing for the unconfident men, tehe. Oh yeah, Mari is going to try to give her "expert advice" on dating…PFFT. Like she knows anything about that. And then she has to go and drag Shinji into every one of her crazy schemes…the poor guy, and he just wants to sleep with her! xD

**xLilim: **Aww, thank you! I'm going to try to make the summaries less specific, because you know when you think of all these things for your chapter but when you finish it you end up leaving most of them out because you forgot and that just makes you so flipping livid? That happens to me ALL the time. I absolutely hate it! I like Mari's family too, I wish mine were that liberal, my parents don't even like us _saying_ the word "gay." *eye roll* Parents. I think I like writing Lucy and Shinji almost as much as him and Mari, because it gets pretty funny with them too, Lucy is such a perverted bastard, I'd call her a pedophile if Shinji weren't actually as old as he was, haha. And Coco…oh GAWD. We _know_ she has some problems. And then Mari's fetish…well, hers is obvious. xD

**Babwa527: **Thank you for adding this to your story alert!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I had so much fun writing this chapter, and loved giving Mari her rainbow tights for some reason. Yes, I do believe that Yukio is playing Pokemon when he's on his DS, don't ask me why, I just think that for some reason. And you know those friends of yours that always make you tie their shoes? Mari seems like the kind of person who would do that to Shinji because she's just lazy. AND OH MY GAWD SHE'S A STORKER. God help us all. To me Mari seems like the female version of Keigo, and I really like him, he's so funny. xD I hope he has some super mega awesome badass power, because that would really be unexpected, but so cool!

What did you guys think about "rocks have feelings?" How did I make that up? I didn't. That quote is directly from a girl in my English class (whom I adore), because she's completely random and says some of the weirdest/craziest things. She's super hyper and I have to give credit to her for some things that will pop up in this story, so I hope she doesn't copyright those quotes, because they're pure gold.

Also, we're super close to getting 50 reviews, which has me giggling with delight, because the 50th reviewer gets a prize!


	11. Don't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note: **Hooray, an update that isn't after a month! I really wanna get this plot moving along, 'cause it's takin' a helluva long time to. xP I absolutely love this chapter's song by the way!

And congratulations to **Rin136** for being the 50th reviewer! Her prize was her own chosen scene for the story, and although it isn't in this chapter, it definitely will show up soon! (It's really awesome, you guys just know Marise so well. xD ) I hope you like this chapter, finally, the date between Ryu and Yuzu! It's not much, but it's something! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Don't Tell Anyone<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects**

**Saturday**

**Kurosaki Household**

An indifferent Kurosaki Karin lay across her bed with her head resting on her elbow, watching her twin sister ready herself for her "date" with a boy from their school, Ryunosuke. Karin didn't dare say the word "date" out loud; otherwise her annoying father would have a hissy fit and blow his top. She would just kick him in the head and roll her eyes; honestly, he needed to let them grow up.

Karin wasn't surprised in the least when Yuzu had told her about the date; in fact, she had been expecting it. It was natural for boys to already be fawning over her; she was kind, sweet, not to mention beautiful. It was Karin who was for the most part ignored by the boys in her class, except when they were playing sports; then she was treated like one of the guys. Not to say that she didn't mind; she could care less if they found her attractive or not, but sometimes…she wanted to be seen as a girl. She had a girly side as well, even if she didn't show it much…or at all.

But she would never take it out on her sister, even if she was jealous at times. Yuzu always encouraged Karin, coming to all of her soccer games, and told her she was pretty on multiple occasions. Karin loved her sister more than anyone in the world.

"Do you think I should leave my clips on, Karin-chan? Or do they not go with this dress?" asked Yuzu, holding up her strawberry hair clips against her brown hair. She took forever in just deciding what she wanted to wear, though finally settled on a light blue sundress that went to her knees. She looked adorable.

Karin shrugged. Yuzu thought for a moment and also shrugged, placing the clips inside her drawer. "I think I will just wear my hair down…" She smiled and hummed a tune as she ran a brush through her hair, looking at herself in the mirror.

She was really excited to spend this time with Ryunosuke, not nervous as most girls would be about their first date, but that's because she was more curious than nervous. Ryu was such a quiet boy and she had always found him so nice, but knew so little about him, which naturally peaked her interest. He would always answer questions in a few short, clipped words, and didn't smile very often…she wanted to see him smile. Just once!

But her smile faltered…there was pain in her heart.

"Are you okay?"

Yuzu turned around, the tired expression immediately replaced with a cheerful smile as she turned to her sister. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Karin paused before answering. "You're worried about Ichigo, aren't you?"

Yuzu's face turned bright red and she looked away, to avoid Karin's penetrating gaze. They were twin sisters for a reason…Karin could always see right through her, it was near impossible for Yuzu to hide what she was feeling…

What was wrong with being worried about her brother? She was supposed to! Yuzu sighed, remembering the time when she had to put on a happy smile…

A few weeks after their mother had died, Yuzu had sobbed every day, Ichigo hadn't said a word, and Karin was just angry with everybody. Isshin tried his best to return the family back to normal, but how was that possible now that their family was without a mother, the caretaker, the protector?

Something had snapped in Yuzu, and she realized that crying wasn't going to make anything better…in fact, it made everything ten times worse. With her tears she reminded everyone of Masaki's death, and she was hurting her siblings and father, distressing them.

It was after this that the tears stopped falling, and Kurosaki Yuzu took the responsibility of taking Masaki's place…or at least a part of it. She did all of the motherly things that their mother had done, cleaning all of the rooms, cooking their meals, making sure Ichigo and her sister did their homework and reminding her father to pay the bills. She did all of these things with the cheerful smile gracing her face once more, and her family was relieved.

But Yuzu wept bitterly on the inside, despite what her exterior showed to everyone. It was at night that she could freely sob, leaving her room to go outside and weep. Why couldn't she be as strong as her siblings? Why couldn't she smile freely like Isshin? Why did she have to be the crybaby of the family, the one who everyone had to pat on the head and say, "Oh, it's okay, Yuzu-chan!"

When Yuzu hadn't answered after such a long silence, Karin changed the subject. She regretted asking the question after bringing it up; she knew how much it upset Yuzu. "So tell me more about Ryunosuke, do you even know him very well?" asked Karin, skeptical. "We're in the same class as him and you barely talk him, heck, he barely talks to anyone!"

"Well, I think Ryunosuke-kun is really nice, even if he doesn't talk a lot!" protested Yuzu, her cheerfulness brought back now that she didn't have to think of sad memories. "I think we'll have a lot of fun, it'll be interesting to find out more about him."

"You two are complete opposites," Karin snorted. It was strange to imagine someone as bright and cheery as her sister with someone as dreary and dull as him…

Yuzu smiled at her sister.

"I think…we'll bring out something different in each other."

* * *

><p><strong>Asahina Household<strong>

A nosy and bossy Asahina Marise stood in Ryunosuke's room, tapping her foot against the ground with her hands on her hips, eyebrows furrowed together.

"No. No, no, no, no, no…ew, are you kidding me? Throw that thing in the trash!"

She was "helping" Ryu get ready for his date with Yuzu by deciding what he should wear, but really wasn't being helpful at all. She rejected almost everything in his entire closet, using words like "gross," "icky," "lame," "loser-ish," "emo," and "Yankī-like" to describe them.

Ryu gritted his teeth in frustration…at this rate he'd never get to see Yuzu. He muttered something about having an annoying sister under his breath, and Mari snapped at him.

"What did you say about me, you little booger?"

Ryu stood up and threw his hands in the air. "What do you want me to do? Go to the mall right now and buy some new clothes that will have the 'Mari stamp of approval', onee-san? I have to meet Yuzu-san in fifteen minutes!"

"Well, excuuuuse me!" huffed Mari. "It's not my fault you have a tacky wardrobe, and don't you think I'm suffering too? You're going to make me late for work, and then my manager will have me scrubbing the floors again!" Marise was dressed in her maid uniform, ready to go to work, but blamed Ryu for taking so long.

She went over to his closet and squatted down, pulling out a plain white t-shirt and ripped jeans. "Here," she said, throwing them at him. "Just put these on. It neither says you're a dork nor desperate, so you won't look like a complete loser to Yuzu-chan."

Ryu grumbled to himself, taking the clothes and going to the bathroom to change.

As Mari waited for him, she tapped a finger against her chin, thinking she was forgetting something. "Oh yeah!" She ran to her room and grabbed a magazine from the dresser, tucking it into her wide pocket at the front of her dress.

"Onee-san, I'm ready."

She looked up at her brother, who didn't look half-bad…except for his emo hair. "Well, I guess you can't be perfect…like me!" Ryu rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, let's go for Ryu-chan's first date!" Mari giggled.

"Don't call me that," he muttered.

Mari pinched his cheek. "My wittle brother is all gwon up!" she cooed.

"Yeah, and my older sister has not had a date in about a year."

Marise glared at him and smacked him upside the head. "Don't talk to your onee-san like that, jerk-face!"

* * *

><p><strong>Renata's Boutique<strong>

Shinji was folding pressed shirts neatly onto the display, at least, that's what he _was_ supposed to be doing, only he was too distracted to even do it right.

He wanted to say he had a disturbing dream last night, but it was anything but disturbing…in fact, he _loved_ it. In fact, he had dreams like that at least twice before.

Yes, it was about Marise. A very _perverted_ dream about her. Last night was of her in her cheerleading uniform, straddling Shinji as she panted his name in ecstasy. The dreams before were of her in her school uniform and maid costume…

…good grief, he was a pervert.

But could he help but have such fantasies about the girl he wanted? Especially when he hasn't had sex in about…twenty years? It's embarrassing and a blow to a man's pride.

His thoughts drifted back to the lovely dream, of Mari doing cheers just for him in his room, chanting his name…

Damn it, he had to stop! He let out a frustrated sigh, dropping the shirts in a pile. He leaned over and gripped the table with his hands, deep in thought. What was he supposed to do? Run to Mari and confess his love, humiliating himself if she looked at him like he was a complete idiot (which she would most likely do)?

Renata looked over her reading glasses at her single employee, clucking her tongue behind her teeth in disapproval. _What is that moron doing?_ She was tempted to ask this out loud, the only thing stopping her was the customer who was browsing polished shoes…a fat, stubby man, who always came not to buy things, but to flirt with Renata, which annoyed her greatly.

"Shinji, I hope you're not distracted," said Renata in a warning voice.

"I wouldn't be if yer damn niece wasn't so temptin'. Tell her to stop it."

"Mari? _Tempting?_" Renata almost laughed, but the act of laughter in itself was absurd to her, so she rarely did it. A smile curled at the end of her lips in a smirk. "The only thing she tempts me to do is grab some duct tape and place it over her mouth. But even that wouldn't get her to stop her incessant chatting, whining and sobbing."

"Yeah, well…I guess we just see her differently."

_I guess so._ Renata sighed, "Hirako, if you're going to be out of it like that all day, then you might as well take off right now. It's not like you're much help like that anyway."

Shinji looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yer lettin' me off?"

"Yes, and when I see my _beloved_ niece, I'm going to thank her for being a distraction to my employee without even being here. Now get out."

Shinji grinned. "I think I'll just visit that beloved 'ol niece of yers then."

Renata rolled her blue eyes. "Okay, but I expect you to be completely focused next time you come in."

Shinji grabbed his newsboy cap, placing it on his head and waved to Renata, going out the door and down to the café where his sweet maid (damn, that dream was a good one) was.

* * *

><p><strong>Maid Café<strong>

Shinji walked into the maid café and almost stopped when he saw Mari with her face pressed against the glass of the window, hands on either side of her, squinting.

He went up to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Err…what are ya doin'?"

Marise let out a blood-curdling shriek, causing everyone in the café to turn and stare at her. She turned around, bright red, at first from embarrassment, but then to anger as she glared at Shinji, who was grinning at her wildly and was trying hard not to laugh.

"You stupidhead, you scared me!" she cried, indignant.

Shinji laughed, "Geez, I didn't mean ta, but I'm glad I did 'cause that was hella funny."

"You're so mean to me, Shinji! You wanted to embarrass me because you hate me, don't you?"

Shinji rolled his eyes, which went to the walkie-talkie in her hand. "What's that for? Ya on some kind of mission?"

"That's exactly right! A mission of love! I call it, 'Operation Get Loser Emo Boy's Date to be a Success!' Also known as, 'Operation Impossible!'"

_Oh dear god. Someone help tha kid._ "I take it yer talkin' 'bout yer brother?"

"Look," Mari pointed outside, where her brother and Yuzu were sitting at a table under an umbrella.

Shinji squinted. "Ain't that Ichigo's little sister? Hell, she's on a date with _yer_ brother? And he ain't dead yet?"

"Of course not, you dunderhead!"

"So…what's that thing for?"

Mari rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. "I've attached an earpiece to Ryu so that I can give him advice through this! Because he'll _obviously_ mess things up unless I'm there to guide him!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow at her, skeptic. "And how much do _you_ know about love, Goldie?"

"I know lots!" she huffed, angry that Shinji doubted her skills. "One of the first things is to always act cool in front of a girl, because she doesn't want a loser! Girls also want men who are hot and who have tons of money! Also, girls hate it when a guy never talks, because he should be telling her how pretty she is!"

"Th-that's all a bunch of bullshit! Where tha hell are ya gettin' this 'advice' from?" A magazine was thrown at his face, and he pulled it off, it was pink and girly, one of those teen magazines with dating advice. "Yer gettin' all of that from this thing?"

"Of course!"

"And yer tellin' this to Ryu?"

"Yes!"

"What tha hell!"

"Shinji! Watch your language!"

Shinji grabbed the walkie-talkie from her. "Yer gonna ruin everythin'," he told her. "Just let the boy be himself, and if Yuzu doesn't like him for that, then that's that. There ain't no need to cry over spilled milk."

"Hey!" Mari cried. "Like you know anything about love Mr. I'm-Going-To-Be-Single-For-The-Rest-Of-My-Life-Living-With-A-Hundred-Cats! Give that back to me! I can't let him be himself! He's a total loser as himself!"

Shinji rolled his eyes and Mari puffed out her cheeks, stomping on his foot. He yelped in pain, dropping the walkie-talkie, which Mari swiftly caught. She looked outside but after a few moments scowled. "I can't hear anything!" she whined. "I need to go outside."

She grabbed Shinji by the arm and pulled him outside and into the bushes with her, even though he wanted no part in it. They squatted down and Mari pulled a few branches aside, seeing her brother and Yuzu directly in front of her.

As Mari's attention was focused solely on making sure her brother didn't ruin his love life, Shinji sat behind Mari, staring at the way her maid uniform hugged her curves, how her skirt rid up and the way her golden tresses fell across her back. He leaned forward and smelled cotton candy and something fruity, the shampoo of her hair. He felt like a complete creep…but he didn't really care.

He wanted her…he couldn't deny it anymore, and he had a very hard time hiding it…shit, if he had to be around Marise so much he needed to wear sweat pants or something, because she managed to turn him on without even trying… Marise turned around and glared at Shinji, placing a finger over her lips. "Be quiet!" she hissed.

"I didn't say anythin'."

"Shh! I can't hear!" She brought the walkie-talkie to her mouth. "Okay Ryu, now tell her that her eyes sparkle like the ocean!" A pause. "It doesn't matter if they're brown, just do it!"

She watched as Ryu opened his mouth to say something to Yuzu, but Mari didn't catch it. Frustrated, she leaned forward, then further forward again until she fell through the bushes and onto the ground, in front of a shocked Yuzu and embarrassed Ryu.

"Oh, Marise-chan!" exclaimed Yuzu, a hand over her mouth. Ryu stood up abruptly, mortified, and pulled the earpiece out.

"I-I'm really sorry…" he stammered, his face bright red.

Shinji felt like palming his face with his hand, he knew Mari would mess everything up…

But Yuzu turned back to Mari with a small smile on her face. "What a nice sister you have, Ryu-kun, so concerned!" she commented.

Ryu, Shinji, and Mari all looked shocked, though Mari quickly recovered, clearing her throat. "Well, of course I am!" she agreed, nodding her head. Yuzu turned back to smile at Ryu and Mari stuck her tongue out at her brother, who would have glared at her had Yuzu not been looking at him.

Shinji shook his head in astonishment. _Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle…_

"Mari-chan, please join us! And you're boyfriend too!"

Mari turned to Shinji, scrunching her nose. "He's not my—!"

"C'mon Mari-chan," said Shinji, grabbing her hand. "Don't be rude."

"Let go of me, you jerk-wad! You were just being so awful to me!" But Shinji wouldn't let go of her hand, even as they sat down, holding onto it under the table. Mari fought a blush, his hand was so warm and engulfed her small hand, and she became self-conscious. Her hand felt sweaty and clammy to her, what if Shinji thinks it's gross, that _she's_ gross? She tugged away to try and free her hand again, though Shinji's grip remained firm.

Ryu was still incredibly nervous and felt uncomfortable from his sister's interruption, but Yuzu treated the whole situation as if it were a normal everyday occurrence, and he found himself relaxing a bit more. Her interests intrigued him and Mari had somehow managed not to completely embarrass him or make a fool out of herself (though she still said many stupid things, but that part of her could never be fixed).

"I still think it's very cool that you know English and French," said Yuzu, her hands clasped together on her lap. "You know, one of the reasons I want to learn English is so that I can listen to The Beatles and understand them without a translation, they're one of my favorite bands!"

"M-mine too," murmured Ryu, with a blush.

"Oh, yeah, they're okay," Mari muttered, who didn't find them all that amazing since they were "old news." With her free hand she took a strand of Shinji's hair. "Shinji, if your hair was a few inches shorter, you would look just like that one with the weird haircut."

Shinji grinned at her. "My hair _was_ that short 'bout a year ago. I grew it out."

"Mistake number one."

He rolled his eyes at her. Actually, when he had come to the World of the Living after escaping Soul Society, he left his hair its normal length. He then cut it to its bowl cut fifty years ago when The Beatles gained popularity, inspiring the cut. He loved their music, it wasn't jazz, but they definitely had a rhythm he could kick back to.

…but he couldn't tell them he cut his hair fifty years ago…that would freak them all out. Especially Mari. She would go ballistic, call him a dirty old man and throw her pastries at him and pour tea over his head.

And then he wouldn't be able to hold her hand.

Yuzu laughed at a joke Shinji told and listened intently to a story Ryu told of the time their family had went to the zoo and the alligators had almost eaten Mari.

"Well, why wouldn't they want me? I look good enough to eat!"

Yuzu laughed again, and stopped, looking around the table. She realized that she hadn't felt this happy and relaxed in a long time…_genuinely_ happy, not being forced to put on a fake smile and a strained laugh.

It was with a little regret that she got up to go back home; she…didn't really want to. She wanted to stay and listen more about Ryu's vegan lifestyle and Mari's trip to America, about Shinji's sudden infatuation with macaroni and cheese.

"Shinji, look at all the crumbs you left, don't you know how to eat? Now I have to clean this all up!" Mari complained, getting up and grabbing the silver tray she had placed on the empty table beside them.

Shinji stood up to go, and looked at Mari. "Aren't ya comin'?"

Mari shook her head. "No, I still have to work."

"Oh," answered Shinji, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Marise yanked on his tie with a sly smile. "But afterward, I'm going to drag you to the ice cream shop and we'll try every flavor they have to offer!"

Shinji grinned at her, yanking on her bow in retaliation. "'Course we will, muffin."

Yuzu and Ryu had already left for her house and she looked behind, gazing at Marise and Shinji. She turned and smiled at Ryu. "Your sister and Shinji make a really sweet couple."

Ryu looked back at them with a bit of taste. "They're…not really together."

Yuzu looked shocked. "Oh, really? Wow, they sure look like they are! They were holding hands…"

"Mari likes the dumb type," muttered Ryu, his hands in his pockets.

Yuzu laughed softly, "I think you're too critical of your sister, Ryu."

Ryu noticed her addressing him by first name. The end of his lip curled up in the tiniest smile. "I don't think there's such thing as being too critical of someone like onee-san…Yuzu."

Yuzu's eyes widened and she looked away with a small blush. Heart skipped a beat at that moment.

She'd…seen him smile. She wanted to see it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Xcution HQ<strong>

Ginjō Kūgo breathed slowly in and out of his nose, watching Riruka and Yukio argue with contempt.

"You know," he began, in that smooth, deep voice he had, "Maybe if you two would spend less time arguing Asahina Marise would already be here. I should have never sent you two together, but damn it, you guys are the youngest and would fit in…otherwise I would have just gone myself."

Riruka frowned at Ginjō, flipping a long ponytail across her shoulder. "What do we need that girl for anyway? She's an idiot! She thinks that rocks have feelings and that unicorns are real…"

Yukio, who was slumped on the couch playing his video game, smirked, "You're also an idiot, Riruka, though you're apart of Xcution."

Riruka became livid, her face bright red. "Wh-what did you say to me? Try saying that again and see what happens!"

"I don't think I stuttered," Yukio replied, not even looking up from his battle. "I hate repeating myself."

"Why you little—!"

"Now, now, why must we always argue?" sighed Kutsuzawa Giriko, cleaning a glass with a cloth behind the bar. Behind him were all the wineglasses lined neatly in rows, each an exact distance apart from one another, gleaming under the fluorescent lights.

Jackie Tristan leaned against the bar table, a shot glass in her hand, taking small sips from it. "At this rate," she murmured to Kūgo, "It will take years to bring that girl here."

Kūgo sighed in frustration, realizing his colleague was right. He grabbed his jacked, throwing it over his shoulder, and went out the door.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do everything myself," he mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Visored Warehouse<strong>

Lisa looked up from her swimsuit magazine, over her red oval glasses at an occupied Shinji, who was doing some homework on the couch. Wait…_homework_? Since when did Shinji ever willingly do something like work? When he was a Captain he always had his paperwork done, but that's because he had to in knowing his responsibilities as a Captain…but this was _schoolwork_, and he didn't have to go to school…

"Shinji," she asked, "Why aren't you sick of school yet?"

Kensei smirked over his noodle bowl, "It must be 'cause of Blondie."

"Shut up," Shinji snapped, though didn't deny it.

"Tch," Hiyori snorted, her arms crossed over her chest. "That girl's a complete dumbass, she's even dumber than you, Baldy."

"Well, I don't like that girl!" Mashiro chirped over Hachi's shoulder, today dressed as Cat Woman. She still fumed over the first time the girl was here; Kensei was only allowed to be annoyed with one girl, and that was Mashiro! Any others had to die!

"Leave me alone!" Shinji snapped again, hunching over his schoolwork. It was math, and while working out the equation he couldn't help but think about Mari, and secretly wished she would fail her next math quiz so that he could tutor her again. He could have fun playing "teacher"…shit, shit, shit. He had to stop.

"You know, Love," said Rose, sitting next to his colleague who was reading Shonen manga, "I actually wouldn't mind if that girl came over again, what was her name? Marise? She was very entertaining." His friend nodded in agreement, without looking up from his manga.

Shinji turned to them, his lips pursed into a frown. "And why would ya wanna see her again? And what does she like about_ you two_ so much anyway? I've got ten times tha swagger than ya both combined."

"Tch, swagger," Love chuckled. He then shrugged. "I dunno, I think it might be my hair."

"Hmm, and I think it's my eyes," murmured Rose, tapping his finger wistfully against his chin.

"She can't even see yer fuckin' eyes with those tinted glasses ya have on!"

Hachigen blew out some smoke from his long peace pipe. "Love is the master key that opens the gate of happiness," he breathed out, eyes solemn.

"What the fuck?" snorted Kensei. "Stop spewing out random quotes of love and shit, it's fucking annoying."

Shinji rolled his eyes, of course went Hachi went hippie the biggest one who had a problem with it was Kensei, being the exact opposite, violent, brash, and blunt. He took a bite out of his ramen noodles and his frown deepened. _Damn…_ He thought…he really wanted some of that mac and cheese again, that stuff was good. Shinji stood up and left the warehouse, telling his comrades that he was going out for food, which he was…

But really it was just an excuse to visit Marise.

* * *

><p><strong>Asahina Household<strong>

Lucy was curled on the couch, her legs folded underneath her, her fingers running through her husband's dark brown hair, while she held a book in the other, reading it with great interest. Taro was taking a nap and Ryu was extremely happy when he had come home a few hours ago, apparently his time with Yuzu had been well spent. This made Lucille incredibly happy; finally, her son was making friends! Though…it was the teensiest bit unsettling to see him take the big jump to already having a girlfriend…and especially with the daughter of that bastard Isshin… Lucille looked at her husband's sleeping face with her sharp blue eyes, then leaned in and brushed her lips against his temple.

_My stupid husband._

There was a knock at the door and Lucille got up, gently laying her husband's head on one of the throw pillows before going to answer the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Shinji.

"Yo, Asahina-san," he greeted, grinning under his newsboy cap.

"Oh…" Lucille blinked. "Hi."

"Is Mari here? We're 'spose ta go ta that new ice cream shop and stuff our faces with frozen goodness."

"Ah…I'm sorry, Shinji, but Mari isn't here…"

His brown eyes darkened. "Where is she?"

"Well, she's still at work. One of the maids didn't show up and so Marise is now working a full-shift, she won't be back until late." Lucille looked at the grandfather clock, it was four-thirty, Mari wouldn't be home for a few hours…

"…oh."

Lucille's lips curled into a smile, he sure sounded disappointed.

Shinji shrugged. "Damn. Well, I guess I'll—"

"Now wait a minute," Lucy interjected, feeling insulted. "Are we not good enough for you? Why is it that my daughter gets all of your attention, hmm?"

Shinji sheepishly asked, "Well, actually…I was hopin' I could maybe have some of that mac and cheese…I think I'm addicted to that stuff."

Lucy's eyebrows went up. "Oh? You like it? Well, sure! Come on in, just make yourself at home and I'll whip some up for you!"

Shinji nodded, slipping off his shoes and following Mari's mother into the kitchen, where she washed her hands before taking out a pot and a box of pasta. She poured some water into the pot and placed it on the stove, waiting for it to come to a boil. She leaned against the counter with her arms crossed, looking at the pot. "Yeah, I suppose you tried this when I made it for her lunch? That little troublemaker had failed her math test and I was steaming mad, but then she pulled that tear-jerking, puppy-eyed method of hers, and…argh, she's so annoying like that. But then she told me that you had given lessons to her a couple of days ago, is that right?" Shinji nodded. "Do I need to give you money?" Shinji shook his head. "Did Mari give herself for your services?"

"J-jesus!" he huffed, turning red. "Why are ya always makin' comments like that?"

She shrugged. "I think it's a legitimate question."

"Well, I'll give ya a legitimate answer. I don't _need_ her to give me anythin' for me ta help her."

"Oh, you're doing it out of the goodness of your heart? How selfless of you, Shinji."

Shinji rolled his eyes. More like selfish. If it were anyone else who asked him for help in math, he'd decline, but it was _Mari_, and anything that would give him an excuse to spend more time with her he'd take without any hesitation, even if it was staring at geometric shapes and the slopes of lines for an hour.

Lucille put oven mittens on and pulled the pot off the stove, pouring the water into a strainer, leaving only the pasta, She placed it back in the pot and onto the stove again, where she walked past Shinji, pulling some cheddar cheese out of the fridge. She cut the wedge into big chunks, and then placed them in the pot with some butter and milk, mixing it all together until it was uniform and creamy. Shinji's mouth was watering at the sight.

"Where did ya learn to cook?" he asked.

She shrugged. "From experience, I guess. My mom would take me over to Italy during the summer when I was younger, and there's no better place to learn how to make pasta than there, and I'm a fast learner. Next to designing clothes, cooking is what I like best."

"Oh, that's what ya do? No wonder ya have so much damn money." Shinji had wondered where they got their income from, seeing that Soichiro usually lounged around the house all day, it didn't seem like he was bringing in the money. "But ya stay at home all the time."

"Yeah, I work at home for private clients. I used to travel all over the place, but when you become old like me, it gets to be a hassle. And the kids didn't like it as much, changing schools so often…it was hard for them to make friends. I'm happy we came to a small town like Karakura, even though every little thing that goes on under your roof becomes everyone's business." She rolled her eyes. Stupid gossip.

"Ah…" he said in understanding. "So that's how Mari knows so much 'bout America."

Lucille snorted, "God, she's obsessed with it, isn't she? We've been there a few times, but she was also a foreign exchange student over there, so she lived there for a year."

"That's pretty cool."

Lucy nodded. "Oh, definitely, and that's where she became friends with Honovi."

_Honovi?_ The name sounded familiar…

Oh yeah. She was that girl with the dark skin and weird clothes, the person the Hollow shape shifted into the day he and Marise met.

"They don't talk anymore?"

"Well, I guess they're still friends, but they're oceans apart, you know? So it's hard to keep connections like that." Lucy chopped up some fresh basil and sprinkled it over the finished dish, putting some into a bowl. The delicious fumes wafted through the kitchen and Shinji inhaled it deeply…it smelled heavenly.

"Okay, go and wash your hands."

Shinji turned to go, but he looked back with narrowed eyes. "Are ya sure Mari ain't in there naked?" he asked, remembering the first time.

Lucy grinned at him. "Oh, god, that was hilarious, I hope she is."

He rolled his eyes, and went up the stairs. Luckily, Lucy had been telling the truth and Mari wasn't in there, so she was still at work. He washed his hands and went back down, taking the bowl of pasta.

He took the bowl to the dining table and sat, and Lucille joined him with her own bowl. She reached for a croissant and ripped off a piece, dipping it into the creamy pasta, and handed the rest of the bread to Shinji, who took it gratefully.

"So," she began, taking a big bite of the bread, "I don't know much about you, Shinji."

"What would ya like ta know?" he asked, blowing on a spoonful of macaroni.

"I don't know, anything I guess. You were born here?"

He swallowed, licking his lips nervously. "Yeah…lived here all my life."

"Do you like it here?"

He shrugged. "Can't complain."

"What do your parents do?"

"Ah…I live alone."

At this Lucille looked up, suspicion in her eyes. "_Both_ of your parents are…?"

"No," he replied quickly. "I moved out, live on my own. Well, with a few friends, actually."

"I hope you're not a crazy party animal, that's the last sort of influence Marise needs," sighed Lucy with a roll of her eyes.

Shinji grinned. "Nah, we're all pretty borin'."

"You're good at math?"

"I guess so."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Jazz."

"What's your favorite color?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Chartreuse."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A prostitute."

"Ha ha," said Lucille wryly. "You've got jokes, do you?"

Shinji grinned at her. "Yer daughter thinks she's pretty damn funny."

"Ugh, I know, and her laugh is so annoying."

"Sounds like the honkin' of a goose."

Lucille laughed at the comparison.

"Yeah…" said Shinji, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "But I like my silly goose tha way she is."

"Oh? And what is it you like about her?"

He shrugged. "Everythin'. I'm sure ya don't want me to go into all tha details."

Lucy looked at him curiously. "So then why don't you just ask her out for crying out loud? You've known each other for like two months, yeah? And it's taking you this long to gather the courage to ask her out?"

"It ain't as easy as ya make it out ta be."

"Pray tell me why, Shinji."

"It's 'cause yer daughter's so damn dense! I…don't think she feels the same about me."

"Ah, I see. It's kind of hard to see a more serious side to Marise, isn't it? But by god, I'd rather have you as her lover any day then the guys she used to bring home."

"What were they like?"

"Big, dumb jocks who couldn't tell a fork from a spoon. They try to kiss up to the parents when all they want to do is sleep with the daughter…the most annoying kind of guys on this planet… And it would always shock me when Mari would become all heartbroken when the relationship ended, I mean, really, she could have done better with each of those guys, with _any_ other guy."

Shinji stared at his empty bowl, running his tongue over his teeth, remembering what her brother had told him weeks before.

"_It's just as I say. Each one is just a short fling for the fun of it, but they either eventually get tired or move onto someone they're more serious about. More often than not, they already begin a new relationship before ending it with her."_

"So why was she so sad?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I guess because she always tried to hard to make things work, but how can a relationship work when you get all your advice from a teen magazine?" she scoffed.

Shinji rolled his eyes. Apparently, Mari thinks that's where the truth to love was.

Mari's mother chuckled softly in remembrance. "There was this one time a while ago, I think it was on White Day or something, she spent hours in the kitchen trying to make home-made chocolate, only to come home crying, because she saw that the boy had accepted chocolate from another girl!"

"Damn, that's harsh."

Lucille nodded, taking a sip of water. "I told her she should have given him the chocolates anyway, it would have killed him and then she would have been happy," she laughed. "But alas, Mari doesn't have too much luck with love."

"That makes two of us."

She raised a slender brow. "Oh? Do tell, Hirako Shinji-san."

"Well, I never really had a steady girlfriend, I don't really consider myself 'boyfriend material.' And I never really came across a girl I was actually serious about."

"…until Mari," Lucille finished slowly.

"Right," Shinji said solemnly. "Until Mari." Lucille was about to fire another question, but Shinji didn't have the enthusiasm to answer, so he stood up, and picked up his and Lucille's bowl. "Lemme wash these as a thank you," he said, going into the kitchen. He placed the bowls into the sink and put on gloves, and then turned on the faucet to warm water, and began to scrub the dishes.

Lucille leaned back in her chair with her glass of water, thoughtfully taking another sip. _What a strange kid…_ She turned when Shinji popped his head around the corner.

"Do ya mind if I hang out in Mari's room?"

Lucille chuckled, "I don't, but Mari might."

"Ah, she'll get over it," he muttered. He trotted up the stairs and went into Mari's room, which was neat and orderly after Lucille had cleaned it.

Was it a little weird that he was in the room of the girl he liked with her not being there? Hell yes. Did he give a damn? Hell no.

Shinji was very tempted to destroy every trace of _Lupin III_ memorabilia that was all over the room, out of pure jealousy. He sat on her bed for a few moments, taking one of her pillows and breathing in her cotton candy scent. He put it down and looked through her enormous closet, but then went on to her dresser, rifling through the drawers. The top one held all of the erasers that she collected (which was a weird hobby), and some other pencils and notes, drawings of the people in her class she hated (which there were many), and…many of her and Uryū (which pissed Shinji off), and then there was a note which held a conversation between her in Keigo, with biting replies from Mari (which made Shinji happy).

He went to the next drawer and his breath caught in his throat. _Oh shit…_ Inside the drawer were all her bras and panties, though they weren't plain as Shinji had always thought them to be…they were lacy, frilly, soft pastel colors that had Shinji turning red in which he imagined what Mari would look like with these on… _Shit, shit, shit…_ he chanted in his head, knowing that he should probably close the drawer right now before he was officially labeled the biggest pervert on the face of the earth. But he couldn't bring himself to do it…not without…

Quickly, and without even thinking, Shinji reached into the drawer and grabbed a pair of panties, sneaking it into his back pocket. His face bright red, he slammed the door shut and fell back onto the bed, his heart being a mile a minute. God…did he really just do that? He did. It was a souvenir! Damn…shit…would Mari notice?

Nah, she wouldn't. She never wore any of that, probably.

But if she did? And for who?

Well hell, if it were for someone else, then Shinji would just go ahead and take all of it.

Wait, what was he thinking? He was stealing a girl's panties for crying out loud!

It wasn't just any girls. It's _Marise_'s. A huge difference.

No, stealing is stealing, douchebag.

Goddamn it, he was going mad! Shinji flinched in his spot when he heard the door creak and saw wide, innocent brown eyes peering at him through the crack. Taro hesitantly pushed the door open a little wider, poking his head in the room.

Shinji felt more relaxed; he needed a distraction. "Hey squirt!" he greeted with that Cheshire grin of his. "How come ya never talk ta me, eh? Don't tell me yer scared of lil' ol' me."

Taro shook his head, taking a few hesitant steps inside. "Onee-chan told me not to get too close to you, she said she didn't want any of your Yankī-ness to rub off on me, onii-san."

"She did, huh? Well, don't worry; I'm pretty sure my 'Yankī-ness' isn't contagious. Come 'ere, lil' man."

Taro smiled and happily jumped up and onto Shinji's lap. Shinji laughed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Do you like nee-chan? Why are you in her room? Why are you going through her stuff? Do you like her? Do you want to kiss her? Do you _love_ her?"

"Whoa, one question at a time now, squirt!" said Shinji, his hands held up in defense, exasperated. _Shit…never knew this little guy could be so damn bold._ He opened his mouth to answer, but froze, stiffening.

What the hell…? That was Mari's spiritual pressure? Why did it spike then suddenly drop? Shinji looked to the door to see Ryunosuke standing at the entrance, his face calm as it always was, but his eyes were frazzled. He felt the same thing from Mari that Shinji had.

Something was wrong.

Shinji put Taro down and quickly ran past Ryu and out of the house, down to the café, to find Marise.

Dear gods he hoped she was okay.

* * *

><p>Marise looked outside the small window in the backroom as she was washing the dishes; the sun was getting ready to set. <em>Good,<em> she thought, scrubbing angrily, _that means I can get out of here sooner!_

"Asahina!" her manager barked. "Throw this out and then you can go home."

"Oh, finally!" she sighed, drying her hands with the apron on her skirt. She picked up the bag and went outside, heading to the trash bin. She threw the bag over, struggling for a little bit, due to the weight over her small frame, but managed to get it inside. She clapped her hands as though she were wiping dust away, happy she completed her task.

_Yay! I'm done!_ Marise turned and was about to head back inside when she heard a rattle nearby. She gasped and turned around, but it was only a cat that was running across the fences, and had knocked into a box. She bit the bottom of her lip worriedly, and turned back toward the door, but gasped again.

Only this time she turned to find Ginjō Kūgo.

"Good evening, maid-sama," he greeted with a sadistic smile, his presence ominous. Mari, scared stiff, took a few steps back with each step he took forward, until he cornered her, her back hitting the fence.

"G-Ginjō!" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Under the moonlight his eyes gleamed and his slicked back hair shined, and though his face depicted little emotion, his eyes were smoldering with anger. "I'm tired," he sighed, coming closer. "Do you want to know why, Marise?"

"U-umm…" Mari stammered. "Is it because you went back home only to find out you didn't get the right change back so you came all the way back over here to get it?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Uh…no, that's not it…" _Gods, she really is an idiot._ "I'm tired," he started again, "of playing games with you."

"Games?" Mari repeated, confused.

"When are you going to face the truth?" he demanded, his spiritual pressure rising along with his voice and anger, forcing the breath out of Marise. "When are you going to stop living a lie?"

Mari shook her head; her blonde curls wisping around her face. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," he muttered wryly. "You don't understand anything. Do you know what Hollows are? Have you ever seen a Shinigami before? Do you notice the pressure exerted on you from me? Do you feel it from others? Do you see spirits wandering the streets from dusk until dawn? You know what I'm talking about, you just never knew there was a name for any of these things, and you never wanted to admit it to yourself."

Mari felt her own anger rising, and cried, "Why should I? Why do you want me to throw myself in a situation I don't want to be in, to force me to accept a reality I don't want to accept? What do you want from me?"

He leaned in, so close that Mari could feel the heat from his body. He raised a slender finger in front of her face. "One," he murmured. "Just one session. That's all I want."

Marise became bold, narrowing her eyes. "And if I refuse?" Why did she have to listen to this jerk-wad anyway?

Faster than lightning, Mari found herself pinned to the fence, Kūgo's grip on her vice-like. "Then I won't be Mr. Nice Guy anymore. I will _break_ you. This pretty little neck of yours? One flick of my wrist, and crack, you're dead."

Mari gasped a breath, his fingers were curled around her neck, thumb underneath her chin pushing her face upward. She was terrified, and she didn't know what to do…

"MARI!"

Marise heard Shinji's voice, as did Kūgo, and he let go of her, walking away, jumping over the fence and disappearing into the darkness.

Shinji immediately ran to her side, and seeing the terrified expression on her face, noticed the trace of unknown spiritual pressure and the shadow of a figure in the distance.

"Mari, who was that?" he asked, his voice gentle, running a hand through her blonde curls. "Are ya hurt?"

Marise turned her frightened blue eyes to him, her pink lips shaped into an 'O.' She licked her dry lips. "That was…an angry customer," she explained. "I snapped at him for not giving me a bigger tip and so spit in his tea."

While Shinji found the excuse believable because Mari would definitely do something like that, he didn't believe it, because he was Hirako Shinji, former taichō of the Fifth Division and one of the few people who saw through Aizen Sōsuke's lies.

And the spiritual pressure the person left behind wasn't that of any ordinary human…and the fear in Mari's eyes told him what happened was much more serious than a customer becoming angry over bad service.

But he didn't press on, didn't question further. Shinji ran his thumb softly over Mari's chin and lifted it up for her to look at him. "Mari," he began softly, his eyes searching hers, "Ya know ya can tell me anythin', love."

Mari felt her throat clog, and her bottom lip quivered. "I-I know."

He waited and knowing that she wouldn't continue, grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the café, not letting go as he had done earlier that day.

Mari disliked the awkward silence between them, and chirped, "Let's go to that ice cream shop, Shinji!"

He grinned at her. "Sure, muffin."

Mari slowed her pace, trailing a little behind, though their hands were still connected. She needed a moment to think without being under his watchful gaze… Mari bit her lip, finally realizing she couldn't keep avoiding reality by replacing it with what she wanted to see, with a crazy fantasy…

She looked up at Shinji, his shoulder-length blonde hair swaying in the breeze underneath his cap. She knew so little about him, where he came from, what he thought about the world…she did know that there was something different about him…he was so much wiser than the typical teenager, so much more perceptive…but she was too afraid to ask. What if she opened a door he wanted to keep close? What if her questions ruined the connection they had, the crazy, fun, messed up bond they shared? She looked and noticed that he still had the red string tied around his pinky, as she did…neither of them had taken it off since the day she put it on them…they were always connected by this red string of fate.

_I don't always want to run away…_ Mari thought forlornly. _I don't want to be a coward…_

Her mind was settled. She _would_ go to the abandoned bar, give in to Kūgo's wishes…she couldn't run away forever, and she knew he wouldn't let her. But she didn't want to just jump in unprepared, she didn't know anything about him or Riruka or Yukio, who they really were and what they had planned for her. She remembered all the new words he threw at her, Hollows, and Shinigami, spirits…things she had seen before, but never put a name to…where could she find out more?

_Ah!_ She thought suddenly, her eyes widening in sudden realization. _That pervert from the candy shop!_ She knew there was more to him from the vibe he gave, the things he sold, and how he acted toward them…not wanting to sell the candy, how he acted so normally after Ryu's outburst…

She was deep in thought when her eyes drifted upward, and they suddenly widened, her mouth twisted in horror…

"ARE THOSE MY PANTIES?"

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Alex274: **I'm glad it was funny; I knew it was going to be pretty crazy, lol, especially with all of that storking. xD Well, I had only recently found out about it to tell you the truth! I never knew it was a fad…gosh, the things people come up with these days… Coning might be a local thing, apparently people do it when they drive in at the restaurant Sonic and order an ice cream cone and take it from the person by the top of the cone. And storking, well, that was actually one made up by some of my friends for a newspaper article (making fun of planking and the others), and honestly, I got a hoot out of our teachers' reactions when they were storked; it really was priceless.

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **I stayed up until like ten thirty at night, because I _really_ wanted to finish! Mari is just the kind of person to go along with whatever is trending, whether it's stupid or not. (Especially if it's one in America.) God, she is such a dork. D'aww, yeah, I guess Shinji did…I kind of feel bad for him. o.o He deserves better! Oh, well, I hope Shinji falling for Mari didn't make you gag… xDDD Yes, I knew you would like it; I can't wait until we see it in the anime! (Especially Riruka!) Hmmmmm…I'd say in the next five chapters? Honestly, I'm not sure if I like it too much, but I'm never good at creating powers… (Usually that's people's favorite part, but not mine. :P)

**SilveringBlue: **Okay, let me respond to your critique by…nah, I already did that through PM, otherwise this response would be longer than the chapter! I just want to thank you again for reviewing, your advice really helped me and I will definitely take it!

**Rin136: **Oh, I'm happy you do! ^_^ (Actually, if I knew Mari in real life, she'd annoy the hell out of me. :P So it's a good thing she's not real. xD) That girl is just too mean to Orihime-chan! And yeah, it's definitely out of jealousy, since Orihime is prettier, smarter, stronger, and nicer than Marise. YES. THE DATE! Gosh, just think about what an actual date between Mari and Shinji would be like…that'd be awful.

**LornaRoxen: **I'm so happy you do, and I'll try to update more often!

**WhisperInTheRain: **Well, don't worry; there will be another one at 100. ^^ I hope you continue to love it, I'm gonna try to kick myself from writing so much each chapter so I can update faster. xP

**Amaya-tsuki-chan: **Thank you for the compliment! And no, I would never think that, I actually believe Mari shares many characteristics with a ton of characters, both from Bleach and other fandoms. She's dramatic like Keigo, weird like Orihime, an attention-whore like Rangiku, tsundere like Riruka, childish like Mashiro and she shares the trait with Aizen in that they both reject reality. And then I also believe she's similar to Scarlet O' Hara from _Gone with the Wind_ and Angelica Pickles from _Rugrats._ So yeah. xD Haha, a lot of people on DA who see her are like, what episode is she from? And then some people say she looks like a Vocaloid OC, lol. D'aww, well, it would be so cool if Mari was in the anime! I would do anything to see the Visored apart of the plot again, maybe when Aizen shows up, they will too? Hopefully…? Thanks so much for your awesome words, I'm really flattered! ^_^

**T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x: **Yaay, I'm really happy you like it! Gosh, you mentioning the dirty part makes me realize how much dirty I actually put in it…I'm such a perv. xD OMG, Shinji should just totally tie her to a bed and have his way with her. xD Don't worry, it's going to happy soon! (Well, "eventually" is the better word, lol. And I can assure you that the smut is going to be dirty, because Shinji is just as perverted as I am, mwahaha.) I think I have the moment set in my head for when they actually kiss, but I don't want to give it away!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>My, that's a dirty little secret indeed, Shinji. xD Such a perv, stealing her panties…but we know he's not gonna give those back, haha~ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it is shorter than the last one…and it wasn't too exciting either.. ._. Though I was happy with including the long conversation between Shinji and Mari's mom…I like their relationship too.

Next chapter will be Mari going back to Urahara's, and then on to Xcution! What do you think will happen? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! ;D (I can tell you that the next one will be really awesome…!)


	12. Twisted World

**Author's Note: **I am just so proud of myself with these updates! ^_^ I can already say this story is gonna be looong, so it's a good thing this is the only one I'm working on so I can just focus on this. I have so many cool ideas and I want to update faster so I can get to those awesome parts! This chapter's song is a tribute to the ending theme of the Reigai arc, which was a pretty good one compared to the other fillers, and I absolutely love this song. (Shinij's clip was amazing.)

But oh em gee, who's excited about the new arc, I can't flipping wait! Rukia was so beautiful in that last episode; I'm going to miss her old hairstyle, even though I think she looks adorable with short hair. ^_^ And did anyone notice that at the end Orihime wasn't fully shown? I'm so excited to see her too! *squeals like a four-year old girl*

Marise is so tsundere in this chapter, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Twisted World<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Haruka Kanata (In the Far Distance)" by UNLIMITS **

"G-give those back to me!" Marise demanded, furiously blushing.

Shinji turned around and gave her a lecherous grin. "How do ya know they ain't from another girl?"

A twinge of jealousy swept over Mari. "A-are they?"

His grin became wider. "Nope. They're yers alright."

"Then give it to me!"

"How 'bout I make ya a trade, Goldie?" he asked, the grin never leaving his face. He pulled on one of her golden curls and proposed, "I'll give the ones in my pocket if ya give me the ones yer wearin'."

Mari blushed an even brighter red. "Th-that's a horrible trade!" she cried, pulling her already short maid-skirt down.

"Well, it would be if ya weren't wearin' any under there," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"For your information, Mr. I-Think-I-Know-Everything-In-The-Universe," Mari huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts, "We are required to wear specific undergarments according to our code of conduct!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, twisting a finger in his ear, not really paying attention. He leaned down to her, lips twisted in a pout. "When do I ask ya for anythin', eh…?"

Mari scowled at him, realizing that he wasn't going to give her panties back with her just demanding for them. She lunged forward, trying to grab behind him.

"Reachin' for my ass again?" Shinji smirked, pulling the lacy lingerie out of his pocket, holding them high in the air, out of Mari's reach.

"D-don't go showing it to the whole world!" Mari cried, incredibly embarrassed. She tried reaching up again to grab them, but she dwarfed in comparison to Shinji's height, and pouted in defeat.

Shinji smirked, leaning in, and said, "Why don't ya give me a kiss, Goldie? Then I'll give 'em back to ya."

He watched a pink blush spread across Mari's cheeks, and he froze in shock, as she leaned in, and stood on her tiptoes toward his lips. _Shit, she's actually gonna do it? _Shinji wasn't sure if he was ready!

The shocked expression never left his face as Mari lightly brushed her nose against his, and she pulled away, face bright red. "Th-there," she said, blushing. "I-isn't that a kiss?"

Shinji frowned. "Hell no. I meant a real kiss. With tongue. C'mon, yer French, ya know how ta do it."

Mari scowled at him. "No way, you Yankī pervert! You can just keep them!"

Shinji threw his hands up in the air in triumph. "Hooray!" he exclaimed goofily. Mari just looked at him, then shook her head, smiling.

"You're…such a dork…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

**Urahara Shoten**

Kisuke sat on the porch at the front of his shop, waving his fan across his face, sighing loudly. "Business is now ruined," he groaned. "All because of that stupid ice cream shop next door! Hmm…maybe I should sneak in at night and vandalize it? What do you think, Yoruichi-san?"

The woman with luscious purple air rolled her honey-golden eyes, wearing nothing but a long black sweater, revealing her long, toned brown legs. "You shouldn't be so depressed, Kisuke, because half of the stuff in this shop you can't sell to normal customers anyway."

"Ah, that's true Yoruichi-san, very true…" His dull gray eyes widened in surprise; Marise, who he hadn't seen since the first time she came months ago, was walking toward his shop, uncertainty on her face. She certainly stood out in her bright hot pink skinny jeans, and the bow that never left her golden-blonde curly hair.

He broke out into a smile. "Well, hello there, Marise-san!" he greeted cheerfully. "I haven't seen you in a while! And it's been since then that not another pretty face has come around!"

Kisuke felt a glare from behind. "Oh? And I guess you don't see my face as pretty, Kisuke?"

Kisuke turned to look at her, then laughed nervously, "Aha, of course not, Yoruichi-san, what I meant by that was...there hasn't been a _new_ pretty face around! Haha…"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Kisuke."

Mari hesitantly walked forward, a blush on her cheeks, biting her lower lip. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

Kisuke raised an eyebrow, curious. "What's wrong, Mari-san?"

Marise licked her lips. "I…was hoping you could…tell me some things." _This is absolutely crazy, Marise, you dummy! What do you think you're doing? How casually can you just ask a shop owner about spirits and Shinigami? What's wrong with you, are you some kind of idiot or something? Idiot, idiot, idiot…!_

"Such as…?"

Mari ignored the chants of insulting herself in her head and looked at Kisuke, her ocean blue eyes serious. "Hollows and Shinigami."

His face discerned confusion for a moment, then turned solemn. He looked at her for a moment, and after seeing that she was truly serious, stood up, and motioned for her to come inside. "Tessai!" he called out. "If you could make some tea for our guest!"

The man nodded with a gruff grunt and went to make some tea.

Marise slid off her Converse sneakers and followed the tall man dressed in green into a room, sitting down across from a small round table. She nodded in thanks to Tessai who had set up a cup of piping hot tea down, and Kisuke took a small sip before speaking.

Mari also took a sip, and tried very hard not to scream out from the hot liquid scalding her tongue. How come it didn't burn _his_ tongue? And it needed more sugar! Tons more!

"So…" Kisuke began, eyes hidden by his green-and-white striped hat. "Where did you find out about them, Mari?"

Marise shook her head, finding the question pointless. "Why does it matter? I just want to know. You will help me, won't you?" She pouted her pink lips and threw her blue puppy-dog eyes at him, and Kisuke laughed nervously, waving his fan at her.

"Now, how can I say no to such a pretty face?" he laughed. His face then turned serious. "So…where do you want me to start?"

Mari shrugged. "Umm…I don't know. I'm just confused by it all I guess. Are Shinigami like angels that live in Heaven?"

"Well…not quite. The 'Heaven' is a place called Soul Society, and when people die their Souls are taken there by the Death Gods. But," he continued, voice darkening, "There are those souls that become corrupt, and they turn into Hollows. Giant, black monsters with a gaping hole in place of where their heart used to be. They wander searching for their loved ones in revenge and hatred, to devour their souls."

Mari's blue eyes widened with fear. "What happens to them…?"

"Well, that's also what Shinigami are for. They not only perform the konso on pure Souls to send them to Soul Society, but also get rid of the Hollows. They're relieved of their suffering, and their family members are able to have some closure."

Marise nodded. It made sense so far…

"Ah," he chuckled, with a wry smile. "But it's more complicated than that." His thoughts drifted to Visored and Arrancar, but he wasn't sure if he should get into all of that…he didn't want to fry her brain.

Marise scratched her head, eyebrows furrowed. "Boy, I didn't know things could get so complicated!" she exclaimed. "What about the spirits that wander around town?" she asked, thinking about the old bag that always bothered her while she was asleep, getting her into trouble with her mother, in which Lucy would call her "crazy" for seeing ghosts.

"Shinigami help them reach Soul Society as well. If they were to be off on their own for too long, they would eventually turn into Hollows."

Mari bit her lip, unsure if she should ask her next question. "How…" she began softly, "…How do you know all of this?"

Kisuke looked up at her, gray eyes filled with regret. "Ah…" he sighed forlornly, "Some questions are better left unanswered, wouldn't you agree?"

Mari nodded, she probably didn't want to know all of the details anyway; she was befuddled enough as it was! She then thought about Orihime, the white feathers and the faint orange glow she remembered from the night of the concert… "But are there some…who are, special I guess, even without being a Shinigami or Hollow? I…don't really know how to explain," stammered Mari, fumbling with words.

Kisuke raised a large, hand. "No need to, I know what you are talking about. There are some select humans who experience powers that are solely unique to them, ones that even Shinigami do not possess. Of course it's unknown how they come to get them, but then we get into the whole leaving questions unanswered thing again."

"Like…Orihime," Mari whispered to herself.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

Mari nodded, then shook her head, and then shrugged. "I mean…that is…this is all very confusing."

"Why do you want to know all of this?" It was Kisuke's turn to ask her.

Mari returned a sad smile. "Some questions are better left unanswered, wouldn't you agree?"

"Touch_é_," he chuckled. This girl was an interesting one…but what Kisuke was really interested in wasn't her… "So tell me about your brother, Mari-san."

"Taro?"

"No no, not the little one. The older one."

"Oh…you mean Ryu?"

"Ah yes, that's his name."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want to know about him?"

His eyes turned serious. "I want to know why he screamed like he was losing his life when they were chopping down those trees when building the ice cream shop."

Marise shook her head. "I…don't know."

"Tell me some weird things about him," Kisuke said, using vocabulary Mari was sure to respond to.

"Oh, well there are tons of weird stuff about him! His Yankī emo hair, the way he dresses, always looking depressed, being a weirdo vegan…"

"Vegan?"

Mari rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's been that way for as long as I can remember. And he decided it on his own too!"

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, he wants to respect all animals and nature, and blah blah blah."

_So…he has a connection with nature._ Kisuke smiled at Mari. "I see."

Mari's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, recognizing Shinji's number. "Oh, it's Shinji," she murmured.

"Shinji?" Kisuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "As in…Hirako Shinji? Are you friends with him…or perhaps something more…?"

Mari blushed. "J-just friends! If it can even be called that!"

_Hmm…Hirako Shinji isn't one to just "befriend" a Human girl so casually…she must be special. I'll leave it to him to tell about himself and the Espada._

"Ah, I guess he wants to go to the ice cream shop," she murmured. "Because stupid Mama wouldn't let me go yesterday!"

Urahara's eyes widened. "Mari-chan, you can't go to my competition! They'll put me out of business!"

"Where did the '-chan' come from?" she snapped. "And if you weren't such a stupid-face the first time and had sold some candy to me, then I wouldn't be going there! Besides, I'll take ice cream over your yucky stuff any day!" She got up to leave, but Urahara jumped up and wrapped his arms around her legs to prevent her from leaving.

"Let go of me you weirdo pervert!"

"But Mari-chaaaan…" he whined.

Mari lost her balance and fell backwards, sitting on his back. "Now look what you've done!" she cried.

_Ouch, she might've broken my back…_ thought Kisuke.

Mari was still struggling to free herself when in walked a black cat, causing Mari to scream at the top of her lungs. "Th-there's that cat again! I'll get bad luck if it comes near me, tell it to go away, pervert shopkeeper!"

Urahara scowled, now he'd be deaf in an ear too. "Yoruichi-san!"

Marise looked around, confused. _That purple-haired lady? _"Where is she?" she asked aloud.

"I'm…right here!"

Marise looked up to see a naked Yoruichi, having transformed from her cat form. Mari pouted in jealousy over the woman's curvaceous figure, but her jaw then dropped. "Sh-she was just a cat before! Pervert shopkeeper, look!" Mari pounded on his head, pointing at Yoruichi.

Urahara sighed, dragging his hand over his face. "Thank you for freaking her out again, Yoruichi-san…"

Yoruichi shrugged. "Well, you've already told her about Shinigami, Kisuke, what's the big deal? Don't try to put the blame on me!"

"W-wait!" Mari sputtered, looking at the two of them. "You two are actually Shinigami?" She glared at Kisuke. "You have some explaining to do, shopkeeper!"

Before Kisuke could even open his mouth to answer, Yoruichi grabbed Marise. "Oh, you're so cute!" she mewled, pulling on Mari's bow. "Kisuke, you should make something that would turn her into a white neko, it would be so adorable!"

Mari struggled against the woman's breasts. "N-no it wouldn't!" she cried, blushing. "Now let go of me! Shinji is probably at the ice cream shop now!"

"Oh, you're too cute," Yoruichi cooed, stroking her golden-blonde hair. "All excited to see your boyfriend!"

Kisuke tipped his hat up, grinning. "You better stop that, Yoruichi-san, or Soi Fon will go after the girl."

Yoruichi sighed, letting go of Mari. "I guess you're right. But," she said, holding a finger up to Mari, tapping her nose, "I'm gonna get Kisuke to make a potion for you, and then we can be kitties together!"

Mari frowned at the woman and stormed off. _What a weird day!_

There was no doubt that she definitely felt overwhelmed by all the information thrown at her, but she needed to know it. She was sure that Kūgo and his crew knew about this stuff, and she didn't want to be surprised by anything that she could prepare herself for…

Because she knew she would definitely _not_ be prepared for what Xcution had planned for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream Shoppe<strong>

Mari walked in to already see Shinji seated, sipping a chocolate milkshake topped with whipped cream. He grinned in seeing Mari and waved like a maniac, embarrassing her.

"Why do you always like to make a scene?" she hissed as she sat down, blushing.

"Because of that," he said, poking her cheek, grinning.

Mari ordered her ice cream and Shinji squinted at the weird chocolate chips. "What is that?"

"Ice cream and potato chips, I'm testing out their new flavors!" said Marise importantly, being the official taste-tester for the shop.

"Th-that's fuckin' gross! I didn't know ya had weird tastes like Orihime-chan."

Mari puffed out her cheeks in anger. "I don't!" she huffed. "I'm not a weirdo like her, but this is ice cream! Anything with ice cream is good! Even hot sauce!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

"Even jalapenos!"

"Right…"

"Even fried chicken!"

"Okay, now that's just weird."

"No, _you're_ weird!" she huffed, poking him in the nose. Mari took a bite of her ice cream, a happy blush spreading across her cheek. "Waaah…so awesome!" she squealed happily, hands clasped together, staring at her frozen treat with awe.

Shinji chuckled. Even if she was eating the grossest ice cream on the planet, she looked fucking adorable when she ate it.

"Oh, Shinji, do you want to know about a dream I had?"

"Hmm…not really, but I think yer gonna tell me anyway."

"So I had somehow become this zombie-vampire and had killed all my family, and was in the bathroom trying to stab myself in the cheek with a cue-tip, but I wouldn't die!"

"Wait…what?"

"Duh, Shinji! That's the only way to kill zombie-vampires, get with the program!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Mari, I thought I told ya to lay off the drugs."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't do drugs, Shinji! I'm not a Yankī like you!"

"Only potheads have those kind of dreams."

"I am _not_ a pothead!"

"Do you have dreams of swirly rainbows and other colorful shit?"

Mari nodded her head vigorously. "Oh yeah, all the time!"

"Then yer a pothead."

"Hmph!" Mari pouted. "Then why don't you tell me _your_ dreams, Shinji?"

Shinji spit out his milkshake, thrown off by the question. _Shit,_ he thought, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. What was he supposed to say? That he had perverted dreams about her almost every night? "Uh…I don't remember my dreams," he mumbled.

"Oh, you just don't want to tell me!" she cried. "Is it because you hate me so much?" Her dramatics had less enthusiasm though, for she was checking her watch every five minutes.

And Shinji of course noticed. "Ya got some place ta go?" he asked.

Mari blushed, embarrassed. What should she say? That she had to go to a weird abandoned bar, because Ginjō Kūgo, a guy who was almost a stalker is forcing her to? And that she had just come from the Urahara Shoten after asking the pervert shopkeeper about Shinigami and Hollows? Thanks, but she'll pass. "Umm…yes, I do!"

"Where?"

She turns her head away. "Hmph! It's none of your business!"

_Like hell it ain't._ "Fine, don't fuckin' tell me," he muttered, now sour.

Mari's eyes widened in her puppy dog method, pink lips twisted into a pout. "Don't be mad at me, Shinji!" she pleaded, hands clasped together. Who would listen to her when she ranted? Who would act interested when she showed off all her _Lupin III_ collectables? Who would willingly spend time with her other than Hirako Shinji?

Shinji couldn't resist her adorable pout, and sighed. "I ain't mad," he said softly, eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

But Mari knew that he was still unhappy. She got up and went over to him, grabbing his sleeve. He looked down to see her eyes cast down, expression soft, but sad. "I…I don't want you to worry," she said softly. She looked up, her blue eyes shining. "So please don't be mad at me? I couldn't stand it if you were!"

Shinji was touched; she had never opened up to him like this before… His fingers skimmed over the soft skin of her blushed cheek, and he smiled. "I ain't mad at 'cha, love," he murmured.

"Oh, goodie!" she squealed. She turned to leave, but turned around and wrapped her arms around Shinji's waist, giving him a bear hug, though she then tried to lift him up, causing him to laugh. "Boy, you're heavier than you look!" she grunted.

Shinji chuckled, and lifted her up instead. Mari squealed, half in delight and in fear, wrapping her arms around his neck. "D-don't let me fall!"

"I'll never let ya fall, Mari…"

* * *

><p>Marise poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue, frustrated as she looked for this old abandon bar that Ginjō told her was their headquarters. <em>Well, that Yankī could have given me better directions, now I'm completely lost!<em>

"I take it you're not good with directions?" asked a smooth voice. Marise turned around to see Ginjō Kūgo, lips curled into a twisted smile, dark eyes gleaming. Mari glared at him, crossing her arms in response.

"Allow me to lead the way," he murmured, walking ahead of her. Mari followed, and stared at the back of his head. That slicked back hair was just like…

"Did you know your hair looks like Lupin-sama's?" she asked, now intrigued by his hair, turning at each of his side, hands behind her back.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, irritated. "I have no idea who that is."

"Can I call you Kūgo-sama?" she squealed, hands clasped together.

"Err…I prefer you didn't," was his answer.

"Oh," Mari pouted, poking him in the back. "You're no fun."

He sighed tiredly; it was a good thing they were at the bar. He opened the door, where it creaked loudly, and he led her inside a dimly lit bar. Marise looked around, though it looked very old, it was kept in order. She recognized Yukio and Riruka, the former playing his video game (no surprise) and the latter stuffing her face with doughnuts.

But there were two others who Marise didn't recognized, and they looked older. A tall, busty woman with short dark hair who wore a jacket that revealed her ample bosom was sitting on one of the high stools, elbow against the bar table. Her full lips were set into a thin line and she glanced at Marise for a moment, then looked away. The man behind a bar looked the oldest, surprising Mari, and she found the covering over his eye strange…he had a pocket watch with a gold chain that looked very expensive.

"Giriko," said Kūgo, sitting down, patting on the seat next to him for Mari to sit, "Please make us a couple of drinks, if you will."

Giriko nodded, bringing a tray that had two tall glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured for both of them and Kūgo took his taking a sip. He picked up the other glass and offered it to Mari, though she shook her head. "What?" he teased. "You don't drink? Don't tell me you're as sugary and angelic as you look."

Mari blushed, embarrassed, and mumbled something Kūgo couldn't hear. "What was that?" he asked, his hand cupping his ear, leaning in to her.

"I…I'm allergic to alcohol!" she blurted. Her face turned redder as the people around her tried hard to hide their snickers…she knew they would laugh! This is why she hated telling people…ugh, it was so embarrassing, having to refuse a drink because she was allergic, not because she was a morally upstanding person. Plus, it just sounded absurd, she would get all of these horrible rashes just from the smallest amount of alcohol and would turn as red as a beet!

"Stop laughing at me!" she huffed, poking Kūgo in the chest. "Tell me who you are! You're the weirdest bunch of people I've ever met, are you apart of the Yakuza or something?"

Kūgo turned to smile at her, tipping his glass. "We are…the Fullbringers. And this is Xcution. Welcome."

"Fullbringers?" Mari said aloud, confused.

"I can show you better than I can tell you. Let me just explain the basis of our powers. Fullbringers," he said slowly, "Are able to manipulate the soul that resides in matter."

He looked at Marise, who still didn't seem to understand. "Here," he said, putting his wine glass down. Mari watched, intrigued, as he moved his fingers in the air, and the wine transported through the air and into his mouth. Her blue eyes widened.

"Wow…" she breathed.

"Amazing, isn't it? And there's so much more, but what's the rush? You're here to stay. Tell me, Marise, did you bring that gun?"

Mari nodded, pulling out the old pistol from her bag, holding it gingerly.

His lips curled into a grin. "Excellent." He stood up, as did Marise. "You'll be up against Riruka first, I'm sure you two are already familiar with one another."

Dokugamine Riruka sneered, tossing her hair back, refusing to even look at Mari, who glared at her. Riruka walked over and leaned in close to Mari, making her uncomfortable. Her magenta eyes went up to the pink bow in Mari's hair, and she turned around and left the room.

"Where the hell did she go?" asked Kūgo, irritated.

Riruka came back with a hat in her hand, and Mari's jaw dropped. "D-don't come near me with that thing!"

"Here, put this on!"

"No! I hate that ugly cat!" Mari protested, shaking her head furiously. It was a Hello Kitty cat-hat, all adorable with a pink bow tied to one ear. Riruka frowned and tried to put the hat on Mari's head, but she cried in protest.

"Riruka!" Ginjō snapped. "Is that really necessary?"

Riruka rolled her eyes. Of course it is, it's Hello Kitty, the most adorable thing on this earth! What was wrong with that stupid blonde girl?

"Well," muttered Yukio, "at least Mari-san already knows a little of her Fullbring."

Mari raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked.

Riruke grinned at her, hands on her black dress. "My Fullbring is 'Dollhouse!'"

Dollhouse? None of this made sense to Marise… Riruka brought over an actual dollhouse, slamming it onto the table.

"Isn't it cute?" smirked the girl with dark pink ponytails. "The only way you can get into this thing is if I say you can." She rubbed her thumb against her forefinger, and a small black heart drifted out. "I permit you."

The heart hit Mari in the forehead, and in the next moment she was whirled in dizziness, her head spinning. When she opened her eyes, she was in a whole different place…there were…chairs, a nice rug, some food on a small table, a brightly colored room completely opposite to where she was before…

"EEEK!" Marise screamed, in seeing a giant magenta eye peering at her through the window. "Wh-what is this…?" she stammered, trembling in fear.

"You're inside my dollhouse, stupid," Riruka snorted. "Take a look around."

After having a few moments to process this new situation, Marise stood up, and looked down at herself. Her whole outfit had changed! She was now wearing a frilly blue dress with a white apron, and her pink bow was replaced with a black headband with a bow in the middle. She lifted her dress to see she was now wearing black-and-white thigh-highs and black Mary Jane shoes…she looked like a complete doll! Literally! "What is this?" Marise demanded, looking out the window, glaring at Riruka's eye.

"You looked like some sort of punk princess with all that pink! That's not fit for a house like this at all, so I took the liberty of changing your outfit. Now you look like an Alice in Wonderland!" giggled Riruka.

Mari walked around the quaint little house, picking up the teacup and poking at the plastic cake. She smiled, it really wasn't so bad once she got used to it…she held the teacup in her hands and was about to look inside when she felt a daunting spiritual pressure weigh down on her. She gasped, dropping the cup, where it rolled underneath the table, and looked around, eyes wide with fear.

"O-oh my…" she gasped, taking a few steps back. In front of her was a…giant Hello Kitty! It wore a pink overall dress and had a bow in its hair, much like the one Mari would always wear. Its face, expressionless as always, leaned in to look at Marise.

Mari let out a high-pitched scream and turned to run, though she didn't know where to. The giant kitten chased after her, arms spread out wide, as though it were playing tag with a friend.

"R-Riruka!" Mari cried, as she ran around, looking out the window. "Help me!"

"No way!" the girl replied. "I'm not supposed to help you, stupid girl."

"Marise!" Kūgo shouted. "Use your gun!"

"O-oh! Right!" Mari exclaimed. She stopped and turned around, pulling out the gun, holding it with both hands in front of the white kitty. "I wish I could do this to every single one of you ugly things!" she shouted, pulling the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"Wh-wha…?" Mari looked frazzled, trying again. "Boom, boom! Die! Why won't it die?" She was now becoming frantic.

Mari let out another scream as the Hello Kitty brought down a heavy arm, smashing the table next to her. The kitten prepared to attack again, and moved its arm across the house, aiming at Marise, who just barely dodged. The kitty lifted a heavy leg and kicked, hitting Mari right in the stomach, sending her sprawling into another room.

She keeled over in pain, holding her stomach. "Ouch…cute and adorable my foot! What a vicious, ugly thing…!" she coughed.

Mari now became scared. Why? Why wasn't her gun working? "Riruka!" Mari screamed. "You're not going to let that thing kill me, are you?"

"Hmm…" echoed Riruka's voice. "You're pretty annoying, so I think I'd be doing the world a favor if I got rid of you."

Mari's blue eyes widened, her heart racing. No…no!

The girl with magenta hair grinned, having fun watching the entire situation. _That's what that stupid girl gets for not putting on my adorable hat!_ She thought.

Kūgo sighed; they weren't getting anywhere… "Alright Riruka," he commanded. "Get her out of there."

"Wh-what?" Riruka cried, furious. "Why should I?"

"Because I said so," Kūgo seethed. "The point of this isn't to kill her, but to bring out her Fullbring. This obviously isn't working."

"She's just pissed because she doesn't like the girl," mumbled Yukio.

"Shut up!" Riruka hissed. She reached into her dollhouse, pulling out the tiny Mari and the Hello Kitty that was plush-sized. Mari sighed in relief, thank Buddha, God, Vishnu, whoever!

Kūgo held a feather under Riruka's nose and waved it, and Riruka sneezed over Marise and the Hello Kitty doll.

"Ew, gross!" Mari shouted, though was amazed at now being returned to normal size. What was once Hello Kitty was now a fat man with a beard, and Mari screamed. That guy was just as scary as he was before!

"C-can I go now…?" the poor man stammered, who owned a toy store that Riruka always went to.

"Fine, whatever," Riruka muttered, and the man scurried off. "Tell anyone about this and you'll have to suffer through this all over again!" she turned around and shouted.

"So," asked Kūgo, looking at Marise. "How was it?"

"H-how was it?" seethed Mari. "It was awful! Were you trying to kill me? You're all a bunch of weirdoes, and I hate this! I want to go home!"

Kūgo glared at Riruka, who snickered. "The point of this Marise, isn't to kill you. It's to provoke you in activating your Fullbring powers."

"But I tried shooting a thousand times!" Marise cried, shaking her head. "And my stupid gun wouldn't work!"

"It's not that easy," Kūgo explained. "We'll have to try again and again, and perhaps at the most random moment your powers will activate. You'll now go up against Yukio."

She looked over at the boy, who reminded her of her brother. He looked at her with one green eye, face expressionless. "Alright, Marise-san," he said, getting up, still holding his console. "Allow me to introduce my Fullbring."

Mari nodded, waiting, though suddenly gasped when the Xcution members around her were engulfed by shadows and she was left alone, surrounded only by darkness.

"Wh-what is this?" she asked, shaking, suddenly feeling very cold and very alone.

She looked up to see Yukio's face. "My Fullbring. 'Invaders Must Die.' You're in a separate dimension, Mari-san."

"In what? Your game?" she asked, in disbelief. She was going crazy…first she was shrunken into a dollhouse and now she was transported to another dimension…_inside a video game?_ Okay, it was definitely time for her to wake up…

If only this was a dream.

Marise gulped a lump in her throat, waiting in anxiety for what he would throw at her.

"Yukio," said Kūgo. Yukio turned around.

"Don't go too hard on her," he said. "In other words, don't put on _Halo III_ or something that will scare the shit out of her."

"Tch," muttered Riruka, rolling her eyes. "If Hello Kitty scares this girl, then what doesn't?"

Yukio nodded, and turned back to his game. "Okay, Mari-san, are you ready?"

"What a dumb question, of course I'm not! How can I when my gun doesn't even work and you're asking me a question like that?"

Yukio sighed, "She's almost as annoying as Riruka."

"What was that, punk?"

"Let the game begin," he murmured.

Mari waited, and she flinched in hearing happy music begin to play. _What kind of game is this…? _She wondered, looking around. The surroundings changed into a colorful design, she was now in a kitchen!

In front of her was a woman wearing an apron and bandanna over her short brown hair.

"COOKING…MAMA!" the woman chanted, holding up a wooden spoon, a huge smile on her face.

"Wh-what?" Mari cried, surprised. This was the game? "Ah, I'll do great!" she exclaimed, happy. This will be easier than pie!

"First dish," said Mama, in her creepily happy voice, "Pork curry and rice!"

"Mama makes that all the time!" Mari said happily. "Alright, bring it on!"

While Mari thought she would excel, she ended up messing up the entire dish…she used the wrong knife to cut the pork, mixed the spices wrong, and overcooked the rice (and ended up spilling the entire thing when she went to drain it). Marise fell onto her knees, hands on the floor, feeling like a complete failure.

"Don't worry, Mama will fix it!"

Marise looked up, happy, though screeched when she saw the large knife in Mama's hands. "W-wait, what are you doing?" Mari cried, as Mama came closer. "You said you would fix it!"

"I am!" said Mama, the smile never leaving her face. "You are the problem!"

"W-what? No!" Mari screamed, getting up to run again.

The Xcution members watched behind Yukio.

"Wow, she really sucks," said Riruka with pursed lips.

"She couldn't even make instant Ramen noodles," Jackie laughed.

"Is she really worth all this trouble, Kūgo-san?" asked Giriko.

"Yes," said Kūgo solemnly. "Don't lose faith."

Faith. It was ironic for him to be mentioning that.

Yukio, God of his virtual world, looked into his game, unimpressed by the screaming Mari, who was running around and away from Mama flailing her knife around, trying to slice Marise in two.

"Waah, I don't want to play this game anymore!" Mari sobbed, tired from running so much. "And this…stupid gun won't work!" She slapped at the gun with her hand, hoping that would un-jam whatever it was that prevented it to shoot. She turned around and tried to fire again, though nothing came out.

"It's not working!" she whimpered, feeling completely and utterly helpless.

Kūgo ground his teeth, impatient and frustrated. His hand fell on Yukio's shoulder. "Get her out of there," he growled.

Yukio shrugged, and spoke into the speaker, "Game Over."

Mari held her hands in front of her face to shield herself from Mama, whose knife was inches away, though everything around her began to slowly fade away, and Mari could breathe easy once again.

Jackie stepped forward. "I guess it's my—," but Kūgo pushed her out of the way, walking toward Mari, his spiritual pressure rising.

"No, I'm through with playing these fucking games," he snarled. Mari sat on the floor and began to back away from Kūgo, who was getting closer. He squatted down and pulled out a necklace from underneath his shirt that was in the shape of an "X."

"It's my turn."

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x: **Oh dear, how can I refuse such a plea? xDDDD Of course it will be a full-blown lemon, super steamy and sexy and utterly perverted because we're talking about Shinji here! And it is SOOO easy to make it perverted with Mari, because she's so dense. ;D (Plus the fact that she's a cheerleader AND maid…oh god Shinji is gonna have too much fun with her). But it won't be for a while! No rushies! I want to take Shinji x Marise's relationship sloooow. It's Shoujo, so there. xD Ah, well, in that chapter she was wearing those frilly panties, because Shinji made fun of her, the stupid girl. I could totally imagine Mari saying "nothing" and Shinji taking it as her actually meaning she's not wearing anything under her skirt…PFFT. Those two are so silly.

**Rin136: **That jerk-face Ginjō is giving Mari a hard time, huh? But I like Ginjō so…I don't have much sympathy for Mari, mwahaha. xD Lol, well, those break-ups are supposed to comic relief, I didn't want to make it some super depressing part of her past… I can't wait until Mari and Shinji get together, then you'll definitely see how much Mari has to rely on her magazines for advice~ Lol, the ending. That's just the way Shinji and Mari roll. xD

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **I'm glad you're noticing this change! I hope through this story it'll be easy to see that Mari actually matures as a person, but baby steps have to be taken, and we all know how slow Mari is. :P Shinji's such a pervert! (But we still love him). Have you noticed that Marise isn't actually physically violent? Just verbally. xD I dunno, I think Hiyori abuses him enough that way, so Mari is a little nicer in that aspect…I guess. Not really. Yeah, I have no idea where the mac and cheese came from, for some reason I just feel like he would like it…but that's because I'm weird. xP Sorry if you don't think it fits! Hehe, I love Urahara too, he and Shinji are pretty similar~ Aww, I'm glad you think they're cute, I really like them too! (I should make a separate fanfic for them, but I don't want to take my time away from this one. ;D)

**solarfalcon: **I'm glad you like it! ^_^ Oh em gee, you think he's well-portrayed? T_T Thank you! I always am worried, because I often think he's out of character! I noticed while re-reading the manga that with his short hair his speech is normal, but in the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc he spoke as I write him, so now I'm all confused. v.v I like him better when he talks all Yankī-like though. ;D Thanks so much for your review!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So yeah, I hope it's already known that there are major spoilers in this story for the new arc that's about to come out in the anime. :P If you didn't know that yet, well, now you do, because you've read it. xD My favorite part had to be "Cooking with Mama!" I just couldn't resist, it's the only game I play on my brother's DS anyway. I hope it's now starting to get interesting! I gotta say, I'm kind of liking Mari and Ginjō's relationship, it's a really twisted/weird one, don't worry, it won't ever be anything sexual, because Mari is Shinji's, though she doesn't know it yet, lol.

Thank you so much guys, for all of your support! I love you! (Yes, in the creepy, obsessive kind of way!)


	13. Bury the Castle

**Author's Note: **Some updates! I went through all these chapters and fixed some mistakes, also you can listen to the Goldilocks playlist on playlist. com! You can find the link on my profile page. Also, I added a short version of Mari's profile and a FAQ, answering questions such as where her name came from, why I paired her with Shinji, etc. If you have a question, don't be afraid to ask!

By the way, this chapter's song is also Mari's theme song! I think it suits her pretty well, wouldn't you say?

Kyaah...wasn't the new episode of Bleach just awesome? Everyone looked so great, although I wish Orihime's hair had a more waviness to it like TK gave it in the manga...but she still looks gorgeous. And I almost forgot about Tatsuki's hair, hers is so cool. :3 And then the Fullbringers, they just look awesome! I knew Yukio played a DS, I bet he plays Pokemon. xD Enough of my ramblings, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Bury the Castle<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore**

Marise looked up at Ginjō, her blue eyes wide with fear, her heart palpitating. Her eyes went to the necklace he held. "That…?" she began.

He smirked at her, taking pleasure in the fear he instilled in her, the spikes in her weak spiritual pressure. "This is what I pull the soul out of," he finished for her, swinging the Saltire pendant in front of her eyes.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. What could his Fullbring possibly be? She had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be like Riruka or Yukio's…

The rest of the Xcution members stood around, expressions solemn. Jackie had her arms crossed and watched her leader with a close eye. She glanced at Giriko who was doing the same. Kūgo had stopped Yukio and Riruka from going too far with Marise, but she and Giriko both knew that he wouldn't show any mercy to the girl with blonde curls. There was a look of contempt in his eyes whenever he looked at the girl…they had to keep a close eye on him.

"W-what's your Fullbring?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Kūgo's smile faded and his brown eyes glimmered. "Cross of Scaffold." Mari flinched when the X-shaped pendant began to transform, shooting down to form an enormous blade. Kūgo held the large sword over his shoulder, the hilt was long and went up into a guard that he placed his hand through.

Mari opened her mouth then closed it again, slowly shaking her head. She didn't want to go up against a sword! "I…I think I'd rather go back to training with Yukio or Riruka," she said weakly.

"It doesn't matter what you'd rather do," he said darkly. "I'm going to beat your Fullbring out of you."

_N-no!_

He lifted the large Claymore with both hands and with an animalistic cry slammed it onto the ground, missing Mari purposely, to give her a little warning.

"Are you crazy?" she screamed, heart beating out of her chest.

"Maybe," Kūgo replied, grinning at her. The grin faded and his eyes narrowed. "You better fight or run, girl."

Because Mari couldn't do the former she chose to run, getting up and taking off. She wasn't going to take this. She couldn't do this! He was coming after her like a serial killer, sadistic grin on his face and a flash of fire in his eyes. Mari turned back as she ran, blonde curls flying behind her as she caught a glance at his face…she wanted to scream.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" she cried, tears pricking at her eyes. She looked around at the other Xcution members for assistance, but they turned away, guilt in their eyes. Was no one going to help her?

"Stop running, Mari!" Kūgo barked. "Fight back!"

"But I can't!" she stopped and turned around, holding up her gun. She tried firing, but it still wouldn't work. "It's not fair, Ginjō! My gun won't work!"

But Ginjō didn't care. He didn't give a damn. He lifted his sword and slammed it against her gun, knocking it out of her hand. She winced in pain, holding her wrist, which he had bent with the force from the impact.

She picked up the gun and looked helplessly at Ginjō, who grinned wildly at her.

"Where's your fantasy now, stupid girl?" he yelled. "You can't get out of this one!" He lunged forward, bringing his sword down, aiming straight for Mari. Her eyes widened and she tried to dodge, though she cried in pain when the sharp blade sliced her cheek, skimming through the soft flesh. Her fingers went to her skin and she felt the warm blood drip down her hand and onto the floor.

This wasn't a game…she wasn't playing House anymore with Riruka or _Cooking Mama_ with Yukio…

This was all too real.

Mari tried to run again, though Ginjō was too quick and slammed the side of his blade into her back, sending her flying through a brittle wall. She was outside in an alley, covered in debris and bricks, faintly looking into the gaping hole where Ginjō stood inside the bar.

She tried getting up, but winced in pain. Her left arm…it was broken or fractured, she could barely move it. She clenched her teeth and tears mixed with fear, anger, and hopelessness spilled over her eyes. Why wouldn't anyone help her? What was she supposed to do? Run away until she'd collapse from exhaustion, and then let that sick psychopath kill her in cold blood?

Marise shrieked in frustration taking her right arm and slamming the revolver over and over onto a brick, wanting to break it for being so useless. "This…stupid…thing!" she screeched, eyes clouded with tears.

_I HATE THIS, I HATE THIS, I HATE THIS!_

Sobbing in defeat, she laid back against the debris, closing her eyes, letting nostalgia sweep over her.

* * *

><p><em>A young Marise came to sit on her mother's lap after receiving her Christmas present. She wore a frilly pink dress and her hair was curlier than ever, with innocent blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Though her cheeks were stained with tears as she held up the gift that was from her father, something she hadn't expected.<em>

"_What is this Mama?" she asked._

_Her mother smiled at her, with sadness, patting her on the head. "It's a gift."_

_The little girl scrunched up her nose, sniffling. Was it normal for a five-year old to receive a gun as a gift? She would have at least thought her father would have given such a thing to her two-year old brother; at least he was a boy. But what was this? She shivered in feeling the cold silver in her hand. She wasn't supposed to be holding this. She held it up to her mother, eyes pleading for her to take it away._

_Lucille just smoothed a hand over her hair, pulling her close. "Do you remember the stories I read to you?" she whispered in her daughter's ear. "About castles and princesses and dragons?"_

_Marise nodded._

"_And who did you like the most?"_

_Mari looked up with a dimpled grin. "I liked the knight the best. He's cool and strong."_

"_Why was he strong?"_

_Young Mari raised her hand in the air. "Because he had a sword to fight with!"_

_Lucille nodded. "And something to protect." She gestured at the gun. "This? This is like your sword, Marise. Now all you need is something to protect."_

"_I wanna protect you, Mama."_

_Lucille smiled, holding her now asleep daughter. She carefully carried the sleeping girl in her arms and into her room, tucking her into bed. Lucille turned off the light and went downstairs, where her husband was cleaning up after the Christmas party had ended._

"_Tot's asleep?" he asked, stuffing paper cups and plates into a black trash bag._

_Lucille gave a curt nod, crossing her arms. "Why did you give that to her? I'm sure she would have much preferred a doll or something Hello Kitty-related." Marise began to wear a pink bow in her hair because of the iconic cat._

_Her husband shrugged. "Thought it was the right time."_

_The woman snorted, "Right time? Five years old is what you consider 'the right time?' I didn't know you were such an idiot, Sou."_

"_There's no need to be so upset, Luce."_

_Tears stung at her eyes. "Shut up!" she seethed. "Don't try to force _your_ past on _my_ children. We're going to live normal lives, all of us!"_

_He looked up at his wife, coffee-colored eyes filled with sadness and regret. _"_We're not a normal family, Lucille."_

* * *

><p>Marise looked up at the clear blue sky, the memory slowly fading away. She knew nothing of what happened after she had fallen asleep, only that her mother had told her it was all a fairy tale.<p>

"Where's your fantasy now, Mari?"

She looked up to see Ginjō grinning at her and she clenched her teeth. She wanted to spit in his face, to wipe that stupid smile from it… Marise groaned in pain as she forced herself to get up, hand on her left arm, the one that was injured. Blood dripped from the cuts on her face and her clothes were ripped in places from when she had crashed through the wall.

Marise breathed heavily as she took heavy steps forward, gun in her right hand. She licked her dry, cracked lips and stood feet away from Ginjō and Xcution. "This," she began, holding up her gun. "Is _my_ fantasy!" she shrieked, her voice breaking. In a fit of anger she slammed her arm down, activating her Fullbring.

The other Fullbringers watched in fascination as a silver blade protruded from the tip of Mari's revolver. The red string that was once wrapped around Mari's left pinky was now surrounding the silver blade, floating in mid-air around it.

Mari was equally as surprised as she held up her gun blade, watching it shimmer under the sun. Words glimmered on it, appearing one moment then disappearing the next.

Fantasy…Reality…Truth…Lie.

Ginjō's lips curled into a grin. "Finally," he murmured. "Well done, Marise," he called out to her. She looked up at him, bitterness in her eyes. "Shall we test out your Fullbring?"

She didn't answer or give any gesture, but she was ready. Technically, she wasn't really 'ready,' because she had no idea what her Fullbring did, but she had no choice.

And she was no longer afraid.

Her opponent charged at her and she raised her gun blade, as metal clanged to metal. Mari winced in pain as she slid back, her left arm was still injured and she had to fight using only her right arm, and the weapon wasn't exactly light. But she was faring off better than she was before, better than when she was in Riruka's Dollhouse and in Yukio's video game. Here she felt she had more control…because this was her fantasy.

Kūgo now took Marise more seriously, noticing the change in her demeanor, from fear to strength. As he charged at her again and brought his blade to hers, he told her, "We're going to have to work on your physical strength, Mari. Your Fullbring is more similar to mine in that you have an actual weapon. But you're weak. We need to build up your strength."

Mari nodded, this she knew was true. She didn't exactly have stamina, as seen with her running skills, but she did have some abilities. She used her dancing skills to her advantage, sweeping underneath Ginjō in a graceful stride, tripping him. She caught him off guard and prepared to attack him, though he blocked her sword, still having the upper hand.

Mari breathed heavily, trying to calculate the situation and what her next battle move would be. Her eyes widened when she noticed the hot pink energy that radiated from her for the first time. "What's this?" she asked, turning to Kūgo.

"That's your spiritual pressure," he explained. "Everyone has it, although some are more prominent than others. Now that you've awakened your Fullbring, your Reiatsu has increased. This is good."

She furrowed her brows together in concentration and looked at her weapon. This was more than just a sword…the gun must serve some purpose. If she couldn't fire it in its unreleased form, maybe she could… Marise raised her gun blade, pointing it at Ginjō, and channeled her energy through the gun, firing Reiatsu-bullets at him.

It was Ginjō's turn to be surprised as multiple bullets of pink fire came at him. He easily dodged them though and they flew behind, and the other Xcution members cried complaints.

"Go fight outside!" shouted Riruka. "Or you'll destroy this whole place!"

Ginjō raised a hand to silence her, grinning. "No, this is fantastic. There must be so much more than this to your Fullbring, Marise."

She winced in response, shaking her head. She was trying everything, but she couldn't even scratch this guy! What could she do? He was physically stronger than her and it seemed that all her Fullbring relied on was that, physical strength…which she didn't have much of. It was unfair…everything looked hopeless to her.

However, like with all things in her life that she didn't want to believe, Mari shut her eyes and thought about a fairytale, just to change her reality. Memories of her mother reading stories to her at night came to mind, specifically _Little Red Riding Hood_, one of her favorites.

"Once upon a time," she began, murmuring to herself, "there was a little girl who lived in a forest. She wore a red cloak, and everyone called her Little Red Riding Hood…"

Ginjō furrowed his brows in confusion. _Huh?_

"What the hell is she doing?" snorted Riruka, hands on her hips. "Is it story time or something?"

"Her mother sent her to take a basket of goodies to her grandma's house…"

"Marise? Marise, what are you doing?" Ginjō asked, bewildered.

"She was picking flowers in the woods and didn't notice a dark shadow creep up behind her…"

Kūgo's eyes widened as he noticed that a translucent shield engulfed him and Marise. The Xcution members came and Riruka pounded on the shield, trying to yell, though Ginjō couldn't hear anything she or the others were saying. They were probably trying to warn him to end this training session, as her Fullbring might be dangerous.

But Ginjō wanted to see more. He was fascinated.

Mari stopped her chant and opened her eyes, meeting Kūgo's. "What…did I do?" she whispered. She looked down in surprise; the blade from her gun was slowly being transformed into a golden key jutting out from the silver gun.

"Marise. Look."

She looked up and followed his gaze at the door that looked like an exit to the dome they were inside of. She went over and inserted the key into the door, expecting to walk outside back into the alley again. But as she opened the door a swirling vortex sucked both her and Ginjō inside.

Marise screamed and tried to resist, but Ginjō grabbed her hand and allowed them to be sucked inside the fantasyland.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Marise grunted as she got up, trying to look at her surroundings, though her eyes took a few moments to adjust. The first thing she noticed was that her arm was no longer hurting, she was…fine. The next thing she saw was that everything had changed. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, she was lying on a soft bed of grass, and there were trees around and above her along with a clear blue sky.<p>

She lifted herself up and noticed the basket she held in her hand. Lifting the red-and-white checkered cloth she saw the baked goods and jars of jam inside.

_Wait a minute…_ She thought, knitting slender brows together. Looking down at herself her entire wardrobe changed again, from the white tank top and hot pink jeans she wore before to a peasant dress with a black corset, red tutu skirt and white thigh-high stockings. She wore a red cloak with the hood over her blonde curls and scrunched up her nose. First she was an Alice, and now this? She wasn't sure how she felt about all these costume changes…

Marise looked around, biting her bottom red lip. She must be in a dense forest, because she couldn't see anything for miles. And what happened to Ginjō? They had fallen in together, but he was nowhere around. "It's…like a LaLa land," she murmured, looking at the all too perfect and serene forest.

She took a few steps, shoes cracking over fallen leaves and twigs; she jumped at every single noise, waiting for someone to pop out of a bush. She held her basket in the crook of her left arm and held her gun blade, which had returned to the way it was, in the other.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when Ginjō jumped out of a bush in front of her. She shrieked in fear, raising a shaky finger, pointing at him. "Wh-what happened to you?"

He looked even scarier with gray whiskers, ears, and a tail, and the sharpest teeth Mari had ever seen…he was the wolf!

He raised his arms, showing her his long claws and cackled, "This is an incredible ability, Mari!"

Mari trembled. "M-maybe you can explain it to me, because I don't get it at all…" she stammered, hoping he would lunge at her and try to rip her flesh apart.

He took steps closer to her and for each one he took she took one back, and began to explain her Fullbring. "Everything in your life is a fantasy, because you made it out to be. Your Fullbring allows you to transport us to a fairytale world, what you before called, 'LaLa land.' This is a children's tale, isn't it? I'm curious to find if you are able to insert us into any fairytale you choose. It's...like a dream isn't it?" He smiled at her, though Mari had doubts as to whether it was genuine or not. "What do you think your Fullbring should be called?

The name just came into her mind, and she blurted, "Castles in the Air."

He nodded approvingly. "Ah, very fitting." Her heart rejoiced at being praised although it sank when his expression changed to blistering fury and he charged at her.

"W-w-wait, what are you doing?" she cried as she began to run. "I thought you said we just wanted to bring out my Fullbring, and I did, so why are you still attacking me? Aren't we done? Isn't it over?"

"No!" he snarled, holding up a claw. "It's never over! It's not over until I see you lying on the ground in a pool of blood!"

"What?" she gasped, wrapping her cloak tighter around her neck. She tried to pick up her pace to run from him, but she didn't know where to go.

_Ah, Grandma's house!_ She thought, breaking into a smile. If she followed the story she would be safe, right? She quickly went through the forest, not noticing that Ginjō was no longer behind her.

She finally saw the small cottage ahead and sighed in relief, running up to it, bursting through the door. "Grandma, I'm here!" she called out, walking into the room. She went into the bedroom and saw a sleeping figure under the covers. "Grandma," she said softly, walking over. "I brought some goodies…" She lifted the covers and shrieked.

It wasn't her Grandma. It was Ginjō the wolf, dressed as her.

Mari dropped her basket, and turned to run again, and he was right on her tail. She bit her bottom lip and looked behind. It wasn't fair that he was running so fast because of his new strength…why did her Fullbring give her enemies an advantage, when she as Little Red had none? What could she do?

She couldn't take it anymore. She was frightened. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away, trying to hold in her sobs.

_Sh-Shinji…_ She couldn't help but silently call for him to protect her, thinking of him as her eyes went to the red string of fate around the blade of her gun. She wanted this fairytale to end…no…it wasn't a fairytale. It was a nightmare.

The gears in her mind turned. How did fairytales end? How did her mother end each and every story she read to her as a child?

"I…I want to live happily ever after!"

That was all it took to trigger the end of LaLa Land, turning everything back to normal. Marise was back in her normal clothing next to Kūgo in the Xcution headquarters, and she winced as the pain shot back in her left arm. Apparently it had only disappeared in her fantasy, when she wanted it to. But now she was back in reality.

Ginjō, hysterical, and with crazed eyes, lunged at Marise, hands around her throat. She fell back onto the floor and coughed, trying to remove his hands, to scream, but all air was cut off and she struggled to breath.

Giriko and Jackie ran to pull him off of Marise, though he resisted.

"Ginjō, stop!" yelled Jackie, grabbing hold of his arm.

"No!" he shrieked, eyes never leaving his blonde prey. "I want to wipe that angelic innocence off her face! I want her to tremble and scream for mercy!"

Mari scooted back away from him, hands at her bruised throat, trying to steady her ragged breathing. Why did he hate her so much? What had she done to deserve this?

Riruka turned away from the scene, eyes cast down. She shook her head bitterly. _She hasn't had to suffer like we have. Her whole life has been a fairytale._

Yukio looked up at Riruka from his game, eyes filled with understanding.

Marise, with wide eyes, looked at every single member, realization sweeping over her. She didn't know anything about these people, their pasts, who they were…

What have they been through?

* * *

><p>Marise ignored the stares from people as she walked through town, having just left the Xcution headquarters, promising to come again to train with them. She was still frightened of Ginjō, but she couldn't run away anymore, couldn't deny reality. She was one of them. She was a Fullbringer.<p>

She couldn't go home like this…her clothes were all torn, hair a mess, bruises and cuts and an arm that could be broken. So Marise went to the only place she knew she could.

Orihime opened the door and gasped, hand flying up to cover her mouth. "Oh…Mari-chan," she breathed. She grabbed her hand. "Please, come inside."

Marise didn't resist and followed her obediently. She sat down as Orihime ordered her to on the floor of her living room and Orihime sat across from her, summoning her fairies to begin the healing process.

For a few moments there was only a companionable silence, but Mari felt curiosity eating away at her. "So…" she began, eyes fixed on the small fairy at the bottom end of the shield that was healing her left arm, "Are you a Fullbringer?"

Orihime smiled at her, shaking her head. "I don't believe I am…Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san have told me that my powers aren't very Hollow-like. What about you? Are you a Fullbringer?"

Mari was a little surprised to hear those two names, wondering how much more Orihime knew than her. Bitterness fell into her heart…Orihime always seemed to be ahead of her. Mari looked away. "…Yeah."

Orihime nodded in understanding and pulled away. "Okay," she sighed. "I think your arm is healed, I didn't feel any broken bones. Just don't put too much pressure on it. And your cuts are almost completely healed, they'll be gone in a couple of days."

Mari's hands went to her throat, fingers lightly skimming over the bruised skin. "What about this?" she asked, panic hitting her. "Can't you make this go away?"

Orihime shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mari-chan, unfortunately I can't. I can make the pain go away but the mark will still be there."

"Oh, but you have to at least try!" Mari pleaded. How was she going to hide this from her family? What would Shinji say when he saw it?

Orihime looked at her helplessly. I'm so sorry, but I can't do anything else."

Silence followed.

* * *

><p>Soichiro sat with his old friend, Kurosaki Isshin, in a near empty bar, having a couple of drinks and good laughs, discussing the good old days.<p>

"Sou, I hope your wife doesn't come crashing in hear and scratch my eyes out," Isshin teased, chuckling, before he took a drink of beer.

Soichiro rolled his eyes. "Hey, Masaki was no better," he retorted, referring to his friend's diseased wife. He felt no guilt, because Isshin didn't want him to, he talked about Masaki all the time with no remorse. Death was inevitable. It happened.

Isshin grinned, nodding. "Yeah… And that girl of yours, she sure is something. You actually told her that gun was from your grandfather from World War II?" Isshin laughed as he said this.

"Hey, I couldn't think of anything else," Soichiro scowled. "You're as brutal as ever…Kurosaki-taichō."

* * *

><p>Shinji got out of school as the last bell rang, school bag slung over his shoulder. He had noticed some peculiar things over the past few weeks, Riruka and Yukio had dropped out of school, and Mari had also changed…she had become more focused, didn't talk much, and left straight after school, not heading to the ice cream shop with him as they usually did.<p>

_I wonder if she's ignorin' me again._ Although he didn't know what he could have done wrong…then again, Mari took any gesture or action offensively, so he could have done something without realizing it.

Orihime came out and stood next to him, watching Mari head to the abandoned bar, knowing full well where she was going and what she would be doing. "Please be safe," she whispered, breeze flowing through her long auburn hair.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, looking at her. "Ya know where she goes?"

Brown eyes widened. "O-oh, Hirako-kun! She didn't tell you?"

His eyes narrowed. "Didn't tell me what?"

Orihime wondered if she should tell him or not. _Hmm…Mari-chan and Hirako-kun are very close, if he doesn't know then it's probably because Mari doesn't want him to know… _"Umm…I think she goes to the ice cream shop after school, she really loves that stuff, doesn't she?" Orihime laughed, though sounded far from convincing.

Shinji scowled, he didn't want to force it out of the girl though. But he was worried because her spiritual pressure would disappear for a few hours each day.

He hated that she was keeping secrets from him.

* * *

><p>Mari held up her gun blade, panting, sweat at her brow. Across from her was her opponent for that day, Jackie Tristan, who was using her Fullbring, Dirty Boots.<p>

"I'm so tired!" Mari whined. "Can't we stop?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I suppose so. You look like you're about to collapse."

"Hey, she lasted longer than she did last week," Kūgo chuckled, sitting on the couch, taking a sip of wine. "We can call it quits for today."

"Is this all you do?" Mari scowled. "You guys don't have any fun! All you guys do is play your stupid video game," she pointed to Yukio, "Clean your spotless wine glasses," she pointed to Giriko, "Or stare at fluffy animal freaks!" she lastly pointed at Riruka, who stuck her tongue out at her.

Ginjō shrugged. "What else is there to do?"

Mari tapped a finger against her chin and foot on the ground, thinking. "Ah! I got it!" she exclaimed. "Bowling!"

Bowling?

* * *

><p>While Xcution had been adamantly opposed to the idea, the members were having fun surprisingly enough. Giriko proved to be the best bowler and Riruka whooped in cheers at their team being in the lead.<p>

Marise trembled as she held her bowling ball to play, Ginjō yelling behind her.

"If you lose this for us I'm going to have your head!" he threatened, angry that Mari was making them lose.

Mari turned to him. "D-don't put pressure on me!" she cried. She narrowed her eyes in concentration and pulled her arm back, letting the heavy bowling ball go and roll, though she completely missed and it instead rolled into the other lane, landing a strike.

Mari's jaw dropped as Giriko's team cheered in delight.

"Yay, we won!" Riruka exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

Ginjō got up and tugged on Mari's ear. She yelped in pain. "Now you have to buy me a soda," he grumbled.

"Ow, ow, ow, let go you meanie!" she whimpered. He let go and she went off the court to buy them all drinks.

It had been almost a month since she became apart of Xcution, and although she still knew so little about the members…she felt so much closer to them. She was still afraid of Ginjō, but he had become more teasing with her, even telling her that he liked it when she trembled in fear in front of him (which annoyed her greatly).

As she waited for her drink, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, eyes widening. "Shinji!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Why tha hell have ya been ignorin' me again?" he snapped, angry.

She shook her head, not understanding.

"Where have ya been? What have ya been doin'?" he demanded. "Who are ya with now?"

Mari narrowed her eyes, angry at his outburst. "I didn't know I was your little puppy dog, that you had to keep me on a leash!" she blurted, without even thinking.

Shinji's eyes widened, hurt flashed across his face. He chuckled bitterly, pulling his newsboy cap over his eyes, and turned around, walking away.

Marise, realizing what she had just done, shook her head, tears stinging at her eyes.

"D-don't go, Shinji…" she whimpered.

But he was already gone.

* * *

><p>Marise stood in front of the warehouse, wearing a cream-colored turtleneck, olive green skirt, tights, and brown ankle-high boots, her golden-blonde curls tied into a high ponytail. There were still faint bruises on her neck, even though it had been weeks, and she had to hide it from everyone by wearing turtlenecks. Luckily, she didn't look out of place due to the cool weather of fall.<p>

The barrier was down, which surprised Mari and she went inside to apologize to Shinji.

Her eyes widened when she only saw Shinji and the girl with red oval glasses and black hair talking.

"I don't know why you're so upset," the girl muttered, eyes on her magazine. "She's such a stupid girl. Really, you should get over it, she's not that special. There are plenty of other cute girls that actually have a brain."

"Yeah…" he murmured, hands clasped together against his mouth. "Yer right."

Marise stood far from them, hurt by both her words and Shinji agreeing with the girl. Her throat was clogged and tears slid down her cheek. She sniffled and Shinji turned around, looking at her with widened eyes.

"Mari…" he began, but she turned around and ran away.

"Damn it Mari, stop runnin' away from me!" Shinji yelled from behind her, though she continued to run across the sidewalk.

She finally stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot!" she cried, as the tears continued to fall. "I guess you wish you had someone like Orihime for a friend instead of me! Someone who's pretty, smart, and nice…not an ice cream-loving, Lupin-obsessed dork like me!"

"Hey, now wait a fuckin' minute!" he protested, caught up with her. He leaned his forehead against hers, fingers grazing over her cheek, wiping her tears. "Ya are stupid. Yer a fuckin' idiot. But yer _my_ idiot, understand?"

Marise sniffled, holding his hand to her cheek, smiling. The wind carried falling autumn leaves, falling over them.

He smiled back gently. "Good." He held a tissue. "Now wipe away yer damn tears and blow yer nose."

But Mari reached for his tie instead and blew her nose in it, then wiped her tears.

"D-damn it Mari, that's one of my favorite ties! Not to mention that's fuckin' gross!"

"Oh, you have a million of them" she replied dismissively. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Will you still be my friend Shinji, even if I hide things from you? Even if I yell at you? Even when I talk about Lupin or Jūro-chan?"

"Yeah…" he chuckled. "No matter how much ya piss me off, ya can never get me to stop lo—ah…bein' yer friend."

"Yay!" Mari cheered, hugging her friend tightly around the waist. He laughed softly and returned the hug, hand running over her back. He licked his lip, resisting the urge to kiss her…god he wanted to so badly…they've known each other for almost three months and still he'd made no progress whatsoever with her.

"Mari," he said softly, and she looked at him. "Who have ya been hangin' out with?"

Her eyes were cast down; hidden underneath long lashes against her rosy cheeks. "J-just friends."

Sadness flashed in his eyes. "Aren't I yer friend?"

She looked up at him, eyes pleading. "Sh-Shinji's my best friend!" she blurted, causing him to smile.

Shinji brushed his lips against her cheek, whispering in her ear, "Don't best friends tell each other everythin'?"

Mari shivered beneath his touch, her cheeks burning. "N-not when it could hurt the best friend…"

"I wish ya wouldn't hide things from me, love."

"It's too weird to tell you," she mumbled, not knowing how to explain.

"Weirder than us?" laughed Shinji. He inwardly cursed though, having a feeling she was involved in something supernatural, which worried him. He didn't want her to get sucked into the wrong crowd or be dragged into a dangerous situation.

Mari puffed out her cheeks, pounding her fist lightly on his chest. "I am _not _weird! You are the only weird one!"

He grinned at her, entangling a hand in her curls, trying to kiss her on the cheek, but she pushed him away. "D-don't be a weirdo!" she stammered, blushing. "I'm going home!"

"I'll come with ya!"

"I don't want you to!"

"We could take a bath together!"

"I don't want to do that either, you pervert!"

"How 'bout we cuddle on the couch while yer mom fixes us up some food?"

"Why are you being so weird today? And why don't you want to eat _my_ food?"

"Because ya'll kill me with that, _doi_!"

"Are you making fun of me?"

He flashed her a grin. "'Course not, love."

Shinji followed Marise to her home even though she turned around multiple times and demanded him to go home, he only grinned at her and continued on. Finally, she gave up, and jumped on his back, telling him he could provide some use by carrying her up to her house, which he happily agreed to.

As Mari had her arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist, she ran her fingers through his shoulder-length blond hair. Biting her lower lip in hesitation, she leaned a little forward to lightly smell his hair, and then buried her face into its softness. She had missed him….so, so much.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

Maybe it wasn't just his heart that swelled with love.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Rin136: **Yay, I'm glad it did! And omg, yes, Yoruichi, I love her so much. xD I can just imagine Neko!Mari so clearly, lol, she'd look just like Hello Kitty. (Which she'd hate, but Shinji would love. ;D) Oh, that sadistic bitch Ginjō…I wuv him. (He's so much cooler than Aizen imo…) Oh, I know, I love Yukio soooo much! He's such a great character…and yeah, it was funny that he was against Toshiro; they look a lot alike, lol. (Well, actually…Yukio has blonde hair. /smartass). xD Oh hunny, apparently I'm an emotional masochist too, that's why I love Ginjō so much, lol. So there probably will be a lot of twisted stuffs! Btw, I hope you can kind of see your prize in here, I used Mari's stupidity as her insecurity since we haven't gone that deep into their relationship yet…can you believe they haven't even kissed? Maybe they should just stay friends. xD

**WhisperInTheRain: **It's getting exciting, isn't it? :D

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **I hope you liked Mari's power and that it made sense and fitted her, because I guess at first you'd think, 'wait, it doesn't have to do with ice cream?', but I wanted to show a deeper/more serious side to her. I think, hopefully, we'll be really proud of Mari at the end, but she will never lose that tsundere side of her. ;D Yes, Ryu has something special about him, but we'll learn more about that later on! Mari…_nice?_ Whoa, never thought I'd hear that, lol. Maybe she secretly wanted Shinji to have her panties, mwahaha. (Nah, she'd never think that, she's too naïve, lol.)

**solarfalcon: **I'd think about making a perverted separate oneshot about that, lol…hehe, Neko!Shinji would be adorable, Mari would have fun playing with him…and not in the perverted way as he would if she were a neko. XD Oh, well, there's my knowledge of video games, which is virtually nonexistent, so Cooking with Mama was the only one I knew. XD Ah, the perfect way to describe Mari, "subject of comedic abuse." But I like to think that the more you make fun of your character, the more you love him/her! So…I must love Marise a lot, lol. Ah, that's what I thought with Shinji, he needed to blend in, because the way he actually talks fits more with his personalities it seemed to me. Well, that's very interesting! I kind of get that, though I don't have much of an accent from moving so much, so I probably just sound weird everywhere I go. :P I'm so happy you enjoyed this chapter! ^3^

**ChibiKatie: **You name changed on meh! O.O Mwahaha, I wrote it like that on purpose to fool you. (No I didn't. xD) But building up sexual tension is good, right? ;D I think their relationship is pretty cute too, I like it when the dumb and smart one are paired together, especially when the dumb one is a tsundere and a crackhead, tehe. Hehe, there will be many giggles in this fic, I just love writing humor, especially dirty humor, lol. Shinji just seems to be a little prejudice, he thinks all Americans are idiots and all French people know how to french kiss. xD Ah, but he's just too lovable that we don't even care!

**LabyrinthXofXLies:**Thanks for adding this to your faves! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s**** Note:** Sorry for posting such a short update after such a long time! I was just so busy to write it… xP And so Maris' Fullbring, Castles in the Air, has been revealed! What do you guys think of it? Love it, hate it, don't think it suits her, don't care…? I need feedback! A new mystery revealing itself! Mari's mysterious father Soichiro knows of Isshin's Captain days? When will Shinji find out about Mari's Fullbring and when will Mari find out he's a Visored? Why am I asking so many questions?

Read on and you'll eventually find the answer to all these. xD


	14. That Something

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know, I took forever to update. And I'm really sorry, but I have just been SO busy, but even then, that's not a great excuse. But don't worry; I was writing during that time! In fact, I've written 10 oneshots since that update, and a lot of them were lemons, so I got some smut-writing practice in… xD

This chapter is more fluffiness between Shinji and Mari, some humor as well, because I felt that a lot of serious stuff happened in the last couple of chapters, so let's lighten things up! Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: That Something<strong>

**Recommended Song: "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles**

Steam escaped from the bathroom as Marise stepped out in nothing but a small towel that she held to her chest, revealing some of her cleavage and barely covering her posterior. Her golden-blonde curls clung to her neck, still damp from the shower and the steam. She made her way into her room, where Shinji was casually lying on the bed, flipping through one of her many magazines, lips pursed at the once-beautiful faces now demolished by a black marker. Her and her stupid self-esteem issues…

"Shit, it's about time ya…" He didn't finish his sentence, for his breath caught in his throat and his brown eyes bugged out at the sight of Mari, instantly feeling a pool of heat rise in his lower stomach. Shinji opened his mouth and then closed it again, unable to even form coherent words; enraptured by her beauty.

Mari sauntered over with a newfound confidence, a small smile on her lips. She sat on the bed and casually placed a hand on his knee, while her other was still holding the towel to her breasts, which Shinji tried hard to keep his eyes off of, though wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"What are you reading?" she asked, her voice soft and sensual. Shit, had she always sound that sexy? Or maybe Shinji was just imagining it that way. Her fingers trailed small circles on his knee and lit a fire up his leg from just that small touch. He took a sharp intake of breath, not daring to breathe, afraid she would hear the pounding of his rapidly beating heart.

_Say words ya fuckin' idiot…_ Shinji told himself. _Goddamn it, say something! _He was getting nervous? _Now_ of all times? This was the one chance, that golden opportunity for him to finally tell her how he feels, and _she_ was the one coming on to _him_! It was too good to be true…

The smile never left her sweet lips, her fingers trailing past his knee and down his leg. Shinji felt an uncontrollable shiver, and she softly giggled, enjoying her effect on him. She boldly crawled on top of his body, poking her head underneath the magazine, her face mere inches away from his own, and her breasts, which were only covered by the thin towel, pressed to his chest.

She placed her chin on her hands and stared at him nonchalantly, blue eyes shining. "I'm bored, Shinji," she pouted, as though he was the one at fault for her boredom.

"And…?" Shinji replied, hoping he sounded normal, though he felt anything but. He placed the magazine down though kept his hands to his side, afraid of what would happen if he put them near her. He knew he would probably lose all control, and Mari was one difficult to figure out. Here she was, sprawled on top of his body, but if he were to return her gesture, would she slap his hand away and call him a pervert? Or would he scare her with these feelings he harvested and have her never speak to him again?

These were the thoughts swirling through his head, along with the intoxicating sweet scent that came off her skin and from her hair. He could barely think straight and the erotic sight of her wasn't helping much either. His heart momentarily stopped when she closed her eyes and leaned forward, ready to press her lips against his…

And that's when Hirako Shinji woke up from his dream.

He got up with a start, heart beating rapidly. "Shit…" he muttered, pressing a hand to his tired eyes. He looked over to his side table at the clock, only to see that it was three in the morning. The thing that had woken up from the wonderful dream was his phone ringing.

Shinji muttered a few more curse words before he got up and picked it up from the ground. His eyes bugged out when he saw that the call was from Mari. "Hello?"

_"Gosh, you finally picked up! Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting? Hmm, well, do you?"_

He knitted his brows in slight confusion and irritation. It was quite ironic that Mari was the one who interrupted his dream about her. Ironic, yet…a little disturbing. "Why tha hell are ya callin' me so early, muffin?"

_"Don't call me that, Yankī! Ah, well…I…"_

He raised an eyebrow. Her sudden change of tone had him curious. "Well?"

_"Well, I had originally called so you could come with me to McDonald's, but now I don't want you to!"_

_McDonald's…what tha hell? _Shinji thought. "Wait," he said, before she hung up the phone. "I'll meet ya there."

He hung up and threw on a plain t-shirt and some jeans, very different from what his attire usually was. And while he was a bit upset that his dream had been interrupted, he didn't mind, because Mari was the one who interrupted it.

He wondered what was in store for him at McDonald's…

* * *

><p>Shinji spotted Marise standing outside of the McDonald's that was opened 247, even on holidays. She was wearing the trench coat she had "borrowed" from him weeks ago, never remembering to return it to him. His hands unconsciously went to his arms, which were freezing from the brisk weather; it was even colder since it was so early in the morning. There was a fog around and so Mari didn't see him for a moment, but when she did, she broke out into a wide smile.

"Wow, you actually came!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Of course. Ya thought I was gonna stand you up?"

"Well, that would be very like you to tease me like that!" Mari pointed out, poking him in the chest. "You're always so cruel to me!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. Mari ignored him and grabbed his hand, taking him inside. They took their seats inside the empty fast-food joint.

"So…ya always come here this early?"

Marise nodded her head vigorously. "Of course! Twice a week actually."

"All by yerself?"

"I'm not a child!" she snapped. "Actually," she then blushed, poking her fingers together, eyes cast down, "That is…I did…until today."

Shinji's eyebrows went up in surprise. So he was the first one to come with her here. Even though it was in a greasy restaurant, it still felt…special. "It must be because Mari-chan loves me!" he said, smiling.

"That…!" Her face turned red. "Th-that is definitely _not_ the reason! I would never bring someone I liked; they would think I'm some sort of freak! Hideaki!" she barked, standing up, hands on the table. "I want a…!"

"Rolo McFlurry, I got it," the guy behind the cash register muttered, going to make the ice cream. He took out a cup and turned on the machine, mumbling how idiotic it was to have to start up the machine once only to have it go unused for the next ten hours…but then again, he was used to this special customer. Hideaki was the kind of punk-rock teenager who had the electric green highlights in his hair and many piercings that would scare off normal customers, so his manager always made him work the late shift, where he wouldn't scare the public. So he was surprised to meet a bubbly girl like Mari, and when she walked in she accused him of being apart of the Yakuza, but soon got used to him, though he wasn't sure if he would ever get used to _her_.

He dumped the chocolate candies in, putting extras, because he knew she loved those, and placed it onto the table. "Is that all, your majesty?" he asked dryly.

Mari squinted in her cup, looking at it from all angles. She then sniffed it, then stuck her pinky in, took the tiniest amount of ice cream, and licked it. She tasted it in her mouth for a few moments, making sounds and nodding, as though she were some type of food critic, and placed the cup back down. "Ah, Hideaki, you are the ice cream genius! It's perfect! Oh, Shinji, do you want anything?"

"I…don't really have my ice cream at 3 a.m."

"Oh, do you like yours at four?" Mari asked, serious.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's it. But I'm here, so I might as well get somethin'. A double cheeseburger, fries, and a large coke."

Hideaki nodded and went to the back. Mari wrinkled her nose.

"What?"

"You're such a pig, Shinji! Eating all that so early in the morning!"

"Wh-what?" Shinji sputtered. "Yer one ta talk! Ya dragged me over here, so ain't it alright for me ta at least get some grub?"

"Hmph! No, it's not!"

"Yeah, okay, Mari," he responded, rolling his eyes. Hideaki came back with his meal and Shinji popped a fry into his mouth. "Thanks, Hideaki-san."

The teen shrugged, and turned to walk away.

"Hideaaakiii…" Mari whined. "Where are you going? Don't you want to hear what happened at cheer practice last Friday?"

He sighed, and grabbed a chair, taking a seat. "Alright Mari, but make it quick, because I have to get back to the other customers."

"Are you making fun of me? And I'm always so sweet to you! What would you do without me, Hideaki? Working these long hours in complete solitude, with no companionship whatsoever…why, I'd think you would die if I weren't here!"

Shinji snickered, because to him, looking at Hideaki's face, the boy would be in Heaven if Mari weren't around. "So what happened?" he asked Marise. "Did Orihime-chan finally decide to join? Did ya get a picture of the cheerleaders naked like I asked ya to?"

"Why are you such a pervert?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Shinji shrugged. "I wanted to put that pic up on my wall, right next ta where I hung yer panties. I got 'em framed and everythin', ya should see it."

Hideaki chuckled and Mari turned bright red, in both fury and embarrassment. "You better take those down and give them back to me or I'll do something really terrible!"

"Yeah?" Shinji challenged. "Like what?"

"Like…" she began, though her voice trailed off, unable to think of anything. "Uhh…umm…hmm…"

"Anyway," Hideaki interjected. "Just hurry up and tell me your story so I can go."

"Wh-why are all men so awful to me?" Mari whimpered, bottom lip quivering. "Okay, so I was warming up for practice when Haruchina-sensei came in and said, 'Have we decided who we want to be on top of the tower?' and all the girls were like, 'Nooo, not yet,' and the captain, Amaya, who I told you both about before, who I think never deserved to even be captain, it should have been me, said, 'I think I should be on top,' and then I was like, 'Nuh-uh, it should be me!' and then she was like 'No,' and then I was like 'Yes!' and then she was like, 'Nuh-uh,' and then I was like, 'Yuh-huh!' and then she was like…"

"Mari!" Shinji barked. "Get to the fuckin' point."

"You shouldn't interrupt me Shinji, that's so rude!" she cried. "And then Amaya said that I ate too much ice cream so the girls on the bottom wouldn't be able to hold me up! Isn't that awful? Isn't it terrible? Isn't it completely untrue and she should totally die for saying that? Don't you think she should just _die_?"

Hideaki and Shinji looked at each other for a moment. Hideaki then got up and went back to the counter, to escape the insanity that was Asahina Marise.

"Hey!" she snapped. "How dare you leave without agreeing with me? What do you think, Shinji? Don't you think we should go to her house and kill her in her sleep?"

"Mari…" Shinji began. "Yer kinda scarin' me." He finished off his hamburger and slurped his coke until it was dry. "Hmm. That was actually good. I might tag along with ya here more often."

"Not if you're not going to be nice to me!" Mari pouted, puffing her cheeks. She snatched a fry and dipped it into her vanilla ice cream, and chomped half of it off, chewing angrily

"Mari…that's gross."

"_You're_ gross!"

"Stop actin' like a five-year old."

"NEVER!"

Shinji watched as Mari finished the rest of his fries, dunking it into her ice cream. She was so wrapped up in her food it gave him the chance to openly stare at her, without having to worry about her giving him a dirty look or yelling at him for being a pervert. He just couldn't get that dream out of his head…his eyes trailed down her neck and to her chest, where the jacket was opened to reveal her thin nightgown, with much of her cleavage exposed.

Marise only pretended to be so focused on her fry-ice cream duo, but really she just didn't want to meet Shinji's gaze. She knew he was staring at her; she wasn't completely oblivious to what was going on around her…she only denied it. And she's been denying _him_ for months. Sure, she could make up the excuse that he was perverted with every girl, or that he was just teasing her, but how long could she deny it?

It was her fantasy…she'd deny it for as long as she'd like.

Not only was she ignoring Shinji's advances, but she was also ignoring what her own heart was telling her. Like right now, her heart was fluttering, hoping that she didn't have a zit or ice cream around her face, because she wanted to look pretty to Shinji, she _hoped_ Shinji was thinking that she was pretty…but who knows what he thought about her? He didn't exactly wear his emotions on his face like she did. He was smarter than that.

But why should she give into her heart? It would only let her down. _He_ would only let her down, as all the other boys in the past did. No one kept his or her promises. The red string around her finger was a lie; it was all a lie, all make-believe.

Mari bit her lower lip, and looked up under her long lashes, meeting Shinji's deep brown eyes. He didn't look away, didn't even try to pretend he hadn't been staring at her, because he could see that she wasn't going to snap at him.

_Shinji…_ Mari thought, her heart aching. He was so important to her, what they had was so important to her, and if they all of a sudden started dating, then she might _lose_ what was so important to her. Their friendship. Hadn't she lost enough friends? Where were Honovi and Naoki? In two completely different countries, hundreds of miles away from Marise, that's where they were.

How awkward would it be if they broke up? That whole "just be friends" thing was full of hooey; that never really happened. They'd never speak to each other again. They would never go storking together again, never go eat at McDonald's or watch _Lupin III_.

No, Mari was happy like this, things were just perfect the way they were. She was content with just being his friends, with them just being best friends.

So when Shinji reached out a hand to cup her cheek, she flinched, and turned away. Immediately she put on a bright smile and got up, throwing away her trash. "Well, that was good!" she exclaimed, in a chipper voice. "Hideaki!" she called. "We're leaving!"

"I never asked if you were," he muttered, mimicking her singsong voice as he wiped the counter, but he waved her goodbye anyway.

The fog was beginning to clear and Mari acted as though an electric current hadn't run between them when their eyes met back in McDonald's. Instead, she acted as though everything were completely normal. "Brr!" she commented, shivering. "It's so cold! How come you're not wearing a jacket, Shinji?"

"Because yer wearin' mine."

Mari looked at herself. "Oh. So I am." She pulled it tighter around herself, smiling at him. "I think I'm gonaa keep this forever, I've grown quite fond of it, Shinji!"

"Oh, have you," replied Shinji, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, as he whistled a tune. Mari caught up with him, walking alongside him.

"Is that a Beatles song you're whistling, Shinji?" Marise asked.

"It is," he answered, with a lopsided grin.

"Why don't you sing it?"

"Because I don't know English, ya moron."

"Then just sing it in Japanese!"

"Then it won't fit the tune!"

"Then I'll sing it for you!"

"Then I'll go deaf!"

"Ho," Mari whimpered, her lips twisting into a pout. "So hateful." They came to a bridge over a shallow river, and Marise jumped on the ledge and began to walk with her arms out, so as not to lose her balance, but she kept on hand close to Shinji's, who held his out, in case she did.

After they crossed Mari squealed and ran toward the hill, saying they should lie down and gaze at the stars. Shinji chuckled, following her, as she set out his jacked on the grass and lay against his. She patted for Shinji to lie next to her, which he did, reluctantly, only because he was afraid of being so close to her.

"Look at all of the stars," she said in awe, blue eyes shining. Shinji looked up at the black sky lighted with twinkling stars, the crescent moon partially covered by dark clouds. It was a magnificent sight, and to think most people missed it because they were sleeping. Kind of sad, really. Shinji was glad he was able to see it, and even happier that he got to see it with Mari.

He looked over to her, his heart swelling with joy every chance he got to see her smile. How could it work? How in the world did Hirako Shinji, Visored, and former Captain of the 5th squad, fall in love with a human? With a human like_ her_? It was beyond him. The saying was true…love has a mind of its own.

They were so different, almost _too_ different. They were like…the clouds and the stars. While Shinji often had his head in the clouds, he was still in daylight, still attached to reality. But Mari…she always gazed at the stars, always wishing, searching, mysterious as the night, because she didn't believe anything was real, because she could be anything she wanted to be at night. How could this work?

He reached over to smooth her golden curls back, and this time, Mari didn't stop him. She turned to her side and stared at him, face blank, but eyes filled with emotion, because she could never hide what she was feeling, especially not from him. He knew her too well.

Shinji allowed himself the pleasure of leaving his hand in her hair, feeling its soft silkiness between his fingers. A soft blush spread across her cheeks and she looked away.

This feeling…it felt so nice. Mari closed her eyes. It was like when her mom would run her hands through her hair, to relieve her of the stress of the day. Under this hand…she felt secure, protected…dare she think, loved?

She opened her eyes again, to rid herself of these thoughts, these thoughts of reality. Instead, she turned back on her back, out of reach from his hand, and pointed to the sky. "Can you tell any of the constellations?" she asked.

"Uh…I think that one is the Big Dipper?" Shinji guessed, unsure. He wasn't offended when she pulled away; at least she let him touch her. Maybe progress was being made after all. Then again, she was always the kind of girl who took a step forward, then a thousand back.

Mari smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm just happy looking at it!"

And Shinji was happy that she was happy.

* * *

><p>So that's how things went on over time. Shinji and Mari had sort of a ritual, going to McDonald's twice a week for ice cream and cheeseburgers, gazing at stars afterward, Mari buying Shinji a pair of orange Converse sneakers to go with her own, bothering him at work, he'd later bother her at work, he'd go to her cheer practices, she'd give him dance lessons, they'd share a pair of headphones to listen to The Beatles while he was teaching her math, and she'd get her mom to make him macaroni and cheese every now and again.<p>

And throughout all this, never once did him being a Visored or her being a Fullbringer every come up. They conveniently kept this part of themselves hidden from each other, because it's easier to have a relationship where things like that weren't important, weren't known. Sometimes, it was better to keep doors that didn't want to be opened closed, even if it hurt the other at times.

Today, after Mari had finished some training with Xcution, she was called down to her aunt's bakery, the same place where Inoue Orihime, her 'archrival,' worked.

"Hello, Mari-chan!" greeted Orihime, cheerfully smiling.

"Yeah, hey, hi," Mari mumbled, walking past her. She wore a hooded dress and some leg warmers, because this November day was unusually warm, but that's how it was in Karakura, unpredictable. She looked around and noticed many streamers and other decorations.

"Aunt Fifi," she began, "What is all this?"

Her chubby aunt came in from the bag, bowls and whisks and frosting bags in her arms. "Well, it's the tenth anniversary of the place! So it's a day to celebrate!"

Orihime nodded, whisking some frosting in a bowl. "Nozawa-san decided that today, free sweets should be given to all the children! And we're also holding a contest!"

"That's why I called you here, dear," said Fifi. "I was hoping you could be one of the participants."

Mari scrunched her nose, frowning. "What do I win?"

"Oh, it's not about winning, Mari-chan," laughed Orihime, some frosting on her nose. "It's about having fun! You'll be on a team with me, and we'll be going up against Kurosaki-kun and Hirako-kun!"

"Wh-what?" Mari sputtered, aghast. "Why am I on a team with you? You'll make us lose!"

Fifi sighed heavily, and pushed Mari in the back. "Here, put on this uniform so that you match Orihime-san."

"But…but!" Mari protested, but sighed in defeat. No matter, she would just have to make-up for Orihime's lacking culinary skills with her own! She stepped out after having changed, wearing a cute pink uniform with a pink and white striped apron, the same as Orihime's only hers was red. Marise fixed the bow in her hair and saw Ichigo and Shinji setting up two tables outside the store.

"Hey, Goldie," Shinji greeted when he saw her. He let out a whistle. "My muffin looks so cute! Lemme give ya a kiss!"

"No! Get away from me you creep!" Mari cried, trying to push him away. The comical atmosphere turned suddenly serious when Ichigo stepped between.

"What, Ichigo?" Shinji asked, raising a brow. "Yer not gonna pull me by the collar again, are ya?"

"No," he replied, brown eyes serious. "Asahina, I want to talk to you."

Mari glowered at him, she never really liked Kurosaki Ichigo, and he had to say, he didn't find her to be all that great either. So they usually kept their distance and avoided conversation when possible. So it was a surprise when he came up to her, wanting to talk. Out of pure curiosity, Mari consented. "Okay."

"In private."

"Wait, why?" Shinji asked, now turning serious. What did Ichigo need to talk with Mari about? And why couldn't he be around? Shinji shot Ichigo a warning look, but Ichigo ignored him, and grabbed Mari gently by the arm to pull her away from everyone else.

They went around the bakery to a darkened alley, and Mari found herself growing wary. Did he find that drawing she made of him being eaten by sharks? Is that what he was mad about? Or was it something else…?

"Mari," he began.

"Don't say anymore!" Mari interrupted, suddenly realizing. She placed her hands over her heart, eyelids fluttering dramatically. "I know what you're about to say!"

"You…do?"

"Yes, and I have to answer no to your confession! I mean, how can a person not fall in love with me, but Kuroskaki, you and I, we're just too different, you see, I'm cute and lovable, and you're, well…you're you and stuff. So, from here we must part ways."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment, not even blinking. "You idiot!" he barked. "I wasn't going to confess to you!"

"What?" Mari blinked. "Well, why not?" she shot back. "Why wouldn't you confess to someone as cute as me?"

Ichigo slapped his hand against his forehead, sighing. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things. One is about your brother, Ryunosuke."

_Wuh-oh._ Mari thought. _Big brother here to kill older sister of the brother who is dating big brother's little sister!_ "D-don't beat me up!" she pleaded. "E-everything was Ryu's idea! He told you I was the one who set him and Yuzu up, didn't he? Well, he's a liar! A big fat liar!"

"Relax," Ichigo said. "I'm not gonna kill you over that. In fact, I'm not even that mad. Kinda surprised actually. Yuzu and your brother seem like an odd pair, at least, to me. I don't know your brother very well, and I would like to. No, I'm not gonna scare him, I just want to make sure he is good enough for Yuzu, because, well…she's been through a hell of a lot," he ended forlornly, eyes filled with guilt.

"Oh," was all Mari replied. Who knew he was such a good big brother. "Is that all?"

"No." His eyes turned serious. "The next is you're role in Xcution."

Mari held her breath. How…did he know about that? "I don't know what you're…"

"Don't play stupid, Mari, just cut the bullshit," interjected Ichigo, not in the mood to play games. "Look, I'm a Fullbringer too. Oh, don't look so damn shocked; I know you're not that surprised. Inoue didn't tell me about you, Ginjō did, but from her I learned you already know about her. I…well, I know how tough it is being in the state you're in. You're alone and don't know anybody else who sees the things you do. Well, me, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida all know how you feel. So you don't have to face everything on your own."

Marise didn't say anything, but she was touched by his words.

"And I know you got that crazy-ass Hirako to turn to also…"

She flinched, eyes widening. Shinji…? What did Shinji know about any of this? How did Ichigo know that he did? She didn't want to hear anymore…so she wouldn't. "Yeah, okay!" she said quickly, pushing past him.

No, Shinji was just a normal guy. Ichigo was a liar. Who cared what he said? She never liked him, why should she believe him?

Why should she believe anything anyone said? Everything was a lie, because nothing was real.

She went back to Shinji, and he noticed her sad expression. "What did you and Ichigo talk about?" he asked.

"Oh…" she sighed, waving a dismissive hand. "He was just laying all the ground rules for Ryu and Yuzu dating, that's all!"

Shinji furrowed his brow. Then Ichigo should have just gone straight to Ryu. She was lying to him. And god, it hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him everything.

"Oh, there you are, Mari-chan!" exclaimed Orihime, grabbing her arm. "C'mon, let's go to our side and get everything set up! Kurosaki-kun, Hirako-kun, you both should do the same!"

"Anything you say, Orihime-chan!" replied Shinji cheerfully, giving her a wave. He and Ichigo went behind their station and gathered all their supplies. A crowd was already beginning to gather, waiting for the competition to begin, munching on baked goods that Fifi brought around on a tray.

"So," began Shinji, his cheerful tone used with Orihime replaced by a solemn one, "What did ya talk about with Mari?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him. "She didn't tell you? That's weird. You two seem really close."

Shinji clenched his teeth. Damn him.

"But anyway," Ichigo continued, not realizing he was just about to tell something that Mari never wanted to be told, "I just told her that she could come to any of us if she was having problems, with, you know, dealing with all this crap. Like I could train with her Fullbring and stuff, because those Xcution morons can be pretty damn harsh, not to mention annoying to deal with. Hey, why are you looking like that? You okay, Hirako?"

Shinji froze, staring at the bowl in his hands for a few moments, which seemed to stretch on for much longer.

_Mari…is a Fullbringer?_ He thought, horrified. Urahara Kisuke had told him about the group a couple of weeks ago, he knew Ichigo and Chad were Fullbringers from when he had been filled in, but Kisuke conveniently left Mari out.

And that's where she went everyday? To their headquarters, _fighting?_ What for? What did she need to fight for, what did she need to prepare for?

…Why didn't she ever tell him?

He looked over to the other side, where Mari was scolding Orihime, probably ordering her to not touch anything if they wanted a chance at winning. She…was acting so normally. She had always acted so normal.

Why was he shaking? Why did he feel hurt, confused, and angry at the same time? Wasn't he keeping secrets from her too?

But there was a difference…Shinji had the experience, the strength to protect himself, he had fought against Aizen, but Mari…these powers were new, she didn't know what to do with them, how could he protect her if he didn't know she needed to be protected? And now he was afraid…now that she was involved with all this, she'd probably be dragged into something that he didn't want her to be in; her life would be in danger, and all this time, he'd never even know.

_Get a hold of yerself, Shinji…_ He thought, taking a deep breath. He would act normal, like Mari. It was all good. Everything was okay.

And this is how fantasies began.

Nozawa Fifi stood in front of the crowd and raised her arms. "Are you all ready to get this bake-off started?" Cheers from the crowd were heart and Fifi explained the rules, each team had to make their own special cupcake, and the judges, which there were three sitting behind a table, would decide which is best. The best cupcake would be put on the menu of the bakery.

"Ooh!" Mari squealed. "When we win, we'll call it the 'Sweet Mari Special!'"

Orihime laughed, finding most everything the little blonde girl did adorable, even after Mari had snapped at her. She just couldn't find it in her heart to hate her. She knew what Ichigo was talking with her about; in fact, she had been the one who told him to talk with her, because he was more likely to take his words seriously than hers.

_I just hope you open up to us, Mari-chan._ She thought, looking at the girl.

"Okay," Nozawa announced, "Let's get this bake-off started!"

"Quick, Orihime!" Mari cried, freaking out. "What cupcake should we make? Red velvet with cream cheese frozing? No wait, that's so predictable, and already on the menu! Umm…how about something like, death by chocolate? But wait, what if one of the judges doesn't like chocolate? You should go over and ask them what they like!"

Orihime cocked her head to the side, brows knitted. "Isn't that cheating, Mari-chan? Why don't we make a simple vanilla cupcake with orange-flavored frosting, put some rind as a decorative garnish, and fill it with orange marmalade?'

"No, impossible! That will never work!" Mari gasped, "_But…_what if we fill a vanilla cupcake with orange marmalade, some orange-flavored frosting, and then use the rind of the orange as a garnish for decoration…?"

"Umm…good…idea…"

"Ah, I'm such a genius, sometimes, it scares me! Now let's get to work!" she barked.

"B-but a moment ago, you told me not to do anything…"

"Are you questioning my culinary authority, woman?"

"No, no! W-wait, don't whip me with that, Mari-chan!"

Shinji looked over at the other station, curious when he heard the word, "whip." "They seem to be havin' fun over there," he murmured. He turned to Ichigo, grinning. "Can I go over there?"

Ichigo shoved a bag of flour in his face. "No. You're gonna keep your ass here and actually do some work."

"Ya look like a douche with that apron on," Shinji snickered.

The orange-headed teen glared at him. "You're one to talk, Hirako."

"Hey, I look sexy with this thing on!" Shinji argued, wearing an apron that said, "Kiss the cook." Before he was wearing one that said, "Have sex with the cook," but…Nozawa found it just the slightest bit inappropriate, and told him to change it.

They decided to make a cinnamon cupcake with cream cheese frosting, topped with nuts and a caramel sauce. Shinji kept glancing over at the other station, with intentions that weren't perverted, despite what Ichigo thought. He kept on trying to notice something different about Mari, but she remained the same. Although he had to admit to himself that he enjoyed watching her work in her cute little outfit.

"Hmm…" Mari murmured, looking at their recipe and the bag of sugar. "It says to put in two cups of sugar…oh, what do they know?" She put in three cups. "Let's see…half a teaspoon of salt? Pfft." She put in a tablespoon. Mari looked over her shoulder to where Orihime was watching the pot on the stove. "Hey!" Mari snapped. "Did I just see you put hot sauce into our filling?"

Orihime quickly hid the bottle behind her back. "N-no, of course not!"

Marise narrowed her eyes. "I've got my eyes on you, Missy!" _If Orihime adds her weirdo stuff in, this will all be a disaster! Hmm…_ Mari placed some tarts on a silver platter and shoved them at Orihime, then dragged her to the judges table, pushing her forward, but not before she pulled her shirt down to put emphasis on her cleavage.

"Ah, Mari, wh-what are you doing?" Orihime cried.

"Kiss up to them!" Mari whispered, going back to her station. Ha, with Orihime on her side, there's no way she could lose! Seems that she was useful after all.

"Damn them!" Shinji cried. "Ichigo, they're usin' Orihime's boobs to sway the judges! Ain't that fowl play or somethin'?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Seems like she's not only swaying the judges."

"Sh-shut tha hell up!" Shinji said, turning red. "Ya know ya wanna stare too, don't try and hide it! Now no matter how damn awful their cupcake tastes, they'll win!" Shinji turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, take off yer shirt!"

"What the hell? What for?" Ichigo cried.

"One of the judges is probably gay! Give 'em some manservice!"

"Why don't _you_ take off _your_ shirt?"

"Because…" Shinji began, turning away from him, covering himself. "I'm self-conscious about my body."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

In the end, neither team won, Mari and Orihime were disqualified for trying to bribe the judges and for making a cupcake that would have killed everyone, and Shinji and Ichigo were disqualified for, well, trying to kill each other.

"But at least everyone had fun!" Nozawa Fifi exclaimed. "…right?" She opened her eyes and saw that the whole place was empty.

"Now that's funny," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "Where did everybody go?"

* * *

><p>"Geez," huffed Mari, walking alongside Shinji back home, "If that Inoue would have just let me done everything, we would have won!"<p>

"Tch, yeah, whatever," said Shinji, rolling his eyes. His arm brushed hers and Mari created some distance between them. Shinji frowned. Why did she want to be away from him?

Mari hid her blushing face from Shinji. Why was it she found her heart beating rapidly now when she was around him? Gah, why had she been so stupid to listen to her heart for just that one moment? Now she couldn't get the thought of her and Shinji out of her stupid little head!

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! Don't think of those things!_ She told herself, shaking her head.

"You okay, Goldilocks?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped. "Don't worry about me!"

Shinji looked at her, sadness in his eyes.

_How can I not worry about ya?_

…_I love ya._

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **Yep, Soichiro has some secrets of his own! Well, the key and blade don't both come out at once, first the blade jutted out of the revolver and then it transformed into the key. So for the most part it's a gun blade but you'll later find that the blade can disappear and transform into other weapons as well, such as an arrow to create a harpoon. Yeah, I'm still not sure how to write that moment, I want it to be perfect, but yeah, it's hard. O.o Exams…ewww. :3

**TheBigPumpkin: **Thank you for both your reviews and adding this to your Story Alert, means a lot to me. ^^ I think Lucille just wants someone to blame because she gets jealous easily, haha. I'm happy you find Shinji and Mari cute! ^^ Very close, but actually Mari has a kink for glasses, like her obsession with Uryu. Why? Who knows…it's Mari. xD I'm glad you liked this chapter, I had everything outlined except the last few scenes and felt unsure about them. ^^

**xLilim: **I'm so glad to hear from you again, I know when life gets busy. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes, I think I got them, but I'm still gonna go back and proofread over those chapters. Well, I always appreciate your input, so it's fine with me. ^^ I think with their relationship it's just really complicated in general, you really don't know where it stops and where it begins. The beginning was with Mari's crotch shoved in Shinji's face, which was comical and added a sexual attraction, but Mari chooses to ignore or doesn't want to admit it. Shinji has an increasing fondness for her crazy antics, but isn't entirely sure whether it's actually love or not, never really stopping to think, "Hey. I love her." At least, not yet. They're in the "more than friends, less than lovers" stage. I really don't want them to fall in love too quickly because I want to try and further their relationship and show it deepening, so hopefully in this chapter things were made more clear. Eh, maybe it's just me that feels he would get a tad bit jealous at Mari flashing her panties, haha. And no need to apologize! Marise is just too dumb to realize, so that's why I make her wear jeans more of the time, lol. I also wish I could have made the date longer, but tbh, I just couldn't think of anything. :( Yeah, her Fullbring is a little iffy, but seeing as we're talking about me making up powers, I give myself a pat on the back. I kinda think a lot of their names are weird, "Cross of Scaffold?" Well, I wouldn't feel bad for Shinji, because I think he's patient and is okay right now with where their relationship stands. And I actually wrote down the plot, aren't you proud of me? BE PROUD OF ME. I'm glad you liked that fiery part of Mari! I'll try to bring it up more often, but naturally of course, I don't want it to be overbearing, otherwise she'd be OOC. Well, with Ginjo, it's just he turns creepy/sadistic with Mari only, because he doesn't really like her. Wow, long reply, sorry about that, I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^

**Chibi Katie: **And I have an answer! Yes, she is. ^^ I can understand your curiosity, and I haven't brought it up yet in the story. She's had quite a few boyfriends, though I'm hesitant to call them lovers, because as you know from Ryu's account these relationships never last very long and they all break up with her. (You can assume the majority of the excuses would be because she refused to sleep with them…pervs.) Mari is pretty naïve, but I wouldn't say clueless, maybe she either ignores his advances or thinks he's just a pervert and acts that way with all girls. (Which isn't entirely untrue. xD) Yes, I did change her Fullbring, I felt that one didn't fit well with her character as I described her throughout the story, even though I keep thinking that a fairytale type Fullbring would fit more with Tsukishima's, because, well…he actually has a book. :P Only his doesn't have to do with stories at all, go figure. Oh, Mari and her damn insecurities…there will be many more fights to come, lol. Are you a mind reader or something? O.O I was going to put that he thought they were hickeys! Great minds think alike. ;D

**Alex274: **Yay, I'm happy you do! It really took me a loooooong time to think of it, and I had changed her Fullbring three times and they were all completely different from one another. O.o That's a good inquiry you have, allow me to explain! (Or at least try to xD) Firstly, her gun blade is the actual main means of offense and the fairytale first creates distraction/confusion for her opponent, though Mari was distracted the first time, once she gets a handle on her Fullbring she'll be used to it and only her opponent will be surprised. No one knows fairytales better than Mari, she'll know the story the best because most of these are Western tales and that's her specialty. So she'll know how to get to the "happy ending," and what advantages she'll have being her character and what weaknesses her enemy will have being a different character in the story. I hope this kind of, sort of, hopefully might have cleared it up for you! ^^

**RustyHooker: **Thanks so much for adding this to your favorites! :D

**indescribable music: **Thank you for the story alert! ^^

**TykiPyon: **Thank you for adding Goldilocks to your favorites!

**Rin136: **Aww, it's okay, sorry for the late update! Senior year is just super busy. v.v Pfft, Mari is such a moron, but when I just pictured that it was too funny not to put in. xD YES FLUFF, IT'S GOOD FOR THE SOUL. Oh yeah, I have a really hard time with the manga continuing, but I'm probably just gonna take it where I want it to go, because Kubo is so darn slow. They would make awesome siblings, lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yes, fluffiest ending ever, I KNOW. But now we're taking further steps into the more romantic side to their relationship, and hopefully next chapter their love will be in full bloom! I know this one was pretty short, especially after that long period of not updating, but I hadn't really written a summary for this one, so I'll be sure to do some more planning for the next one so that it will be longer.

Either way, I hope you guys liked this chapter. ^_^ Thanks for all of your support as always, I really appreciate it!


	15. Making a Promise

**Author's Note: **You're all thinking, 'wow, this update didn't take a month, she's actually doing something!' I didn't write an outline for this chapter either; maybe those things only slow me down. O.o As long as I have a rough idea in my head, I can just go with the flow. I think the hardest part about this chapter was finding a fitting song! But I hope you guys enjoy this, happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Making a Promise<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" by Nine Days**

"Waaah," Mari said in awe, her blue eyes widening in joy, beaming as she looked outside the window. She clasped her hands together in excitement. "Snow! It's actually snowing!"

It was the beginning of the December, and every student was itching to get out of school for the holidays. _Especially_ Mari. She couldn't stand school, just hated it. If she were some kind of genius or had tons of friends, then maybe she could put up with it. Maybe. But she wasn't a genius. Far from it actually. She didn't enjoy studying, she felt like it was a waste of time, and when she actually did remember to do some form of studying she forgot everything the next day. The things her teachers said went in one ear and out the other, and information was spilling out of her head faster with her thoughts filled with being free from school.

_Ah, freedom._ She thought, longing for it. She tapped her pink pencil against her equally pink lips, and tried again to look out the window, but Shinji's head was in the way. "Move your enormous head, I can't see outside!"

A ruler was slammed on her desk, and she looked up to see Ochi Misato glowering at her. "You don't need to look outside," she scolded, her voice dripping with venom. "You need to look up front and pay attention."

"But Ochi-senseiii, it's snowing!"

"Yes Mari, we heard your outburst the first time. We all have eyes, we can see it."

"But you don't _understand…_!"

"I understand perfectly Mari, now stop disrupting class." Though her teacher's voice was firm, she could never be deadly serious, and always had that glimmer of amusement in her eyes. Asahina Marise frustrated her to no end, yet she couldn't help but laugh on the inside at how …how…Mari she was. Gah, she was much too lenient with her students. Oh well. They haven't fired her yet.

"But…"

"Do you want me to get out the dunce cone again?" threatened Misato, raising an eyebrow.

Marise's eyes widened in fear and she shook her head. She pursed her lips and ran her pinched fingers across it, locking her mouth and throwing the imaginary key over her shoulder, showing Misato that she would remain quiet, which would be an incredible feat for her. (While also wishing for an actual lock and key that she could use to keep the student's mouth shut.)

The lesson went on and she doodled snowflakes and Christmas stockings in her notebook. Oh, how she was so happy Christmas was celebrated here in Karakura! She was afraid when she moved to Japan that they didn't celebrate it because most people of the country were Shinto, but the Japanese were just as enraptured by the holiday as America was, and so Mari was looking forward to getting a Christmas tree, making gingerbread house, and, oh yeah, presents. Lots and lots of presents.

She scribbled something onto a ripped sheet of paper and wadded it into a paper ball before throwing it at Shinji's head. He turned to her, glaring, but she only grinned stupidly and waved at him. He couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head as he un-crumpled the paper.

_Do you want to go with me to buy Christmas stuff?_

Shinji pursed his lips, contemplating. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do anything with Mari right then. She was…hiding things from him, and he didn't like it. He wondered if she had felt the strain on their relationship since that baking competition a couple of weeks ago. He hadn't been acting the same since then…he didn't want to act that way, but it just sort of came naturally. He was angry. Hurt. Confused. Unsure of anything.

Yet at the same time…it was hypocritical. Hell, she didn't even know that he was over a hundred years old, wasn't that being secretive enough? But there was a difference. If danger arose, he could protect himself, but she…who would protect her? Sure she was a Fullbringer, but only in name, he didn't know these people training her, didn't know what either they or she was capable of. And it pissed him off. Hirako Shinji was the type of person who liked to know things, and to know things before other people did. It made him uncomfortable to feel so uncertain about everything. Shinji hated uncertainty. That, and helplessness.

And right now…he was feeling both those things.

* * *

><p>Shinji skipped out on the Christmas shopping with Mari to go to Urahara Shoten. It was the first time ever he declined Mari's offer to do something with her, and he saw the hurt flash across her face. But she just gave him a bright smile and walked away. He knew he hurt her feelings, but she had hurt his, so now they were even.<p>

Besides…he needed to have a little chat with Urahara Kisuke.

The man in green looked up from where he sat on the floor in front of a small round table, and his face brightened when he saw Shinji. "Well, Shinji-san! I haven't seen you in forever."

Shinji just nodded at his old friend and took a seat, slipping off his shoes before he did.

"Do you want some tea?" Before Shinji could even answer, Kisuke hollered at Tessai to bring some powdered green tea.

Shinji's cup was piping hot when he took a sip, and the liquid traveling down his throat felt good in contrast to the brisk weather outside.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Shinji-san?'

"Ya know ya can call me Shinji, Kisuke."

Kisuke waved his fan at him. "Oh, well, it's an improvement from when I at first called you Hirako-san for the first fifty years!" he laughed.

Shinji shrugged in agreement and leaned down on his elbow, making himself comfortable. The Urahara Shoten did that to him…made him feel at home. Which was strange, because he never really thought of anything as his home. Sure, he had a warehouse, but could that even be considered a home? It wasn't any normal house, that's for sure.

"I wanna know," Shinji began, fiddling with the ends of the hand-woven rug, "why ya didn't tell me that Mari was a Fullbringer too."

Urahara's smile faded and his eyes turned thoughtful. That was one thing he had always liked about Hirako Shinji. The man didn't play around. He got straight to the point. "I suppose," he began slowly, waving his fan, "it was for the same reason I didn't tell Marise-san about you being a Visored."

Shinji clenched his teeth, growing angry. "Ya know it ain't the same, Kisuke."

"It's not?" he responded softly. "She's not an idiot, Shinji. Well, she is, but then she's not."

"I know that!" Shinji snapped, narrowing his eyes. What the hell did Kisuke know anyway? Shinji knew Mari better than he did, hell, he'd bet he knew her better than anyone. No one understood her like he did.

"Doesn't she have a right to know? This seems like a serious thing," Kisuke said, referring to their relationship. "If you're like this for years, you still won't let her know? You'll still let her sit in the dark?"

Shinji remained silent, his hands no longer playing with the carpet. He furrowed his brow, in both confusion and at the slight headache beginning to surface. It was all so…complicated. Urahara made it seem so easy, that he could just tell everything to Mari. He wanted to…and then he didn't. He didn't know what he wanted; only that he wanted her.

More confusion.

The silence was long, and Kisuke continued, "This is a very delicate situation, Shinji. These members of Xcution, at first glance they seem harmless. But…there are a couple I'm unsure about. I don't know if her safety is guaranteed."

"So what do ya want me to do?" asked Shinji, the question sounding desperate, like every burden he had was in that question. He needed someone to tell him what to do. He was like a child making cookies for the first time, and while he wanted to do something, he couldn't do anything without someone to guide him, to show him what needed to be done.

Kisuke inwardly winced. It hurt him to see such a strong person suddenly look so weak. "I'm honestly not sure…you know her better than I do. Go with your gut instinct."

"My gut instinct is shit," spat Shinji. "It fucked me over more times than I can count. I'm right, then I'm wrong, I think I'm right, I'm fuckin' wrong. I was so fuckin' wrong, Kisuke…and so damn selfish." He was no longer talking about Mari. "I thought I had him, he wasn't gonna pull one over me, ya know? I thought I was clever, that I saw right through his damn lies. But in the end, I was the fool. Ya know how much that sucks?"

Kisuke looked at him in surprise. He never knew Shinji thought like this. How often was it like this for him? Was he still being haunted by it?

Shinji let out a long sigh, standing up, straightening his slacks. "Thanks for the tea, Kisuke. It's always good ta have someone ya can turn to."

The man with the striped hat nodded. "You're not weak for coming here, Shinji. I hope you know that."

Shinji stopped at the door and turned his face slightly. "Yeah…maybe not weak. But I'm a goddamn idiot. For a lot of reasons." Before Kisuke could argue that, Shinji slid open the door and stepped out into the cold, pulling his jacket around him. He quickly walked away, to get away from there.

He walked faster and faster, because maybe if he did, he could leave everything that was said behind there.

But it followed him "home."

* * *

><p>"Oi, it's about time ya got here, dumbass!" barked Hiyori, leaping up from the couch, sandal ready in hand. A bag of groceries was thrown at her face, and Shinji just walked past. "Hey!" she screeched, pulling the bag from her face. "You get back here, idiot! I'm not done talking to you!"<p>

"Leave him be, Hiyori."

Hiyori turned to the girl with blue streaks in her jet-black hair. "Why the hell are _you_ defending him, Lisa?" she snarled, a jealous blush on her cheeks. She always admired Lisa, for some reason, she was the only person Hiyori could halfway put up with.

Lisa sat on a chair by the large dining table, one leg over the other, holding a bowl of rice in one hand, a pair of chopsticks in the other. "Can't you see he's not in the mood for your bitchiness?"

"I don't give a shit if he's not in the mood! And I ain't a bitch!"

"HA!" laughed Love out loud, overhearing the conversation while reading his manga. "Good one, Hiyori."

"Shut the hell up, Love! Who said you were apart of this conversation anyway? Don't make me come over there and hand yer ass to ya!"

"Why must we always be fighting?" sighed Hachi, making a tie-dye shirt. He dipped a plain white t-shirt into the colored water, making sure it didn't slip out of the string he tied it in. He was hoping for bursts of blue, but the last time he tried to make one it ended up orange when he wanted it to be green…he hoped he had mixed the dyes right.

"'Cause it's fun," muttered Kensei, who was sparring with Mashiro over to the side. He was using his bare fists while Mashiro was dressed as Batgirl, doing all kinds of tricks, leaping and kicking and flipping over him, trying to catch him off guard. It was a little playful, yet they both still took the fight seriously.

There was nothing to do anymore. Yeah, it was a little disturbing to have to fight to save not only your own life, but the lives of everyone in a town, but at the same time, that sense of belonging was there. They lived in Karakura Town for years, but never gave back to it. They waited for Aizen, he came, they defeated him, he left. And that was the end. And while the Visored didn't exactly want him back, they wanted…purpose. They just wanted to feel needed.

And no one wanted that more than Hirako Shinji.

Sarugaki Hiyori had that ever-present scowl on her face, single tooth sticking out and brown eyes narrowed, hands on her hips, as her gaze was in the direction of Shinji's room. She was the kind of person that never showed a bit of kindness, ever. The violent, loud-mouthed girl didn't say thank you, sorry, or you're welcome (if she ever needed to say that), and she sure as hell didn't like talking about…feelings. Just thinking about something so mushy made her shudder.

…But that didn't mean she didn't care. Inside, she felt this constriction of her heart, where her chest hurt a little every time she saw Shinji's pained face, and she just wanted that feeling to go away. She wanted _his_ pain to go away.

_If that damn girl is always makin' him so sad, _She reasoned, _then why the hell doesn't he just stop hanging around her already!_

One concept Hiyori never really knew, or wished to know more about, was the idea of love. That fell under the umbrella of mushy subjects, and in her book it was the most taboo of all. _Love._ Love didn't exist to her. Even the scienc-y part of it was stupid. Fucking stupid. Girls just thought of it as a way to feel better about themselves, and guys claimed to be in love just so they can get in the girls pants.

Hiyori knew Shinji was a pervert, but he didn't seem to just want to have sex with that girl with the curly hair. She had absolutely _no_ idea what he saw in her, in fact, all of the Visored continuously pondered why he was enamored with her. She was an idiot, even dumber than Mashiro could act.

"Yeah! She's not dumber than _me_!" Mashiro shouted one time, fists held up and cheeks puffed. She hated that Kensei would always say how annoying she was; Mashiro was ten times annoying than that stupid girl!

Okay, so maybe Marise wasn't as dense as Mashiro.

Hiyori slid her feet across the floor, and her eyes widened in shock. Was she _actually_ just about to head to his room? What the hell was she thinking? _Let him figure out his own damn problems!_

* * *

><p>Shinji sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the red ring strapped around his pinky. Did it hold any meaning anymore? They went to the concert, he kept his promise. He didn't forget. He'd never forget that night, or any other moment he spent with Marise.<p>

But there were so many lies…so many things unknown…or were they technically lying to each other by hiding things? Or was it good that things were hid because they were protecting one another?

What is the promise now?

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" shouted Mari at the top of her lungs, pointing here and there. "That ornament should go over here, and this one should be more at the top! Are you even listening to me, sushi for brains? Don't think you're better than me just because you have a girlfriend! I'm still ten times more adorable than you'll ever be!"<p>

Ryu sharply breathed through his nose, silently counting to ten in his head, because he did that a lot when around his older sister. He was on a ladder next to the giant Christmas tree they bought by the window so that all could see, and was currently decorating it.

At least, that's what he was trying to do.

"Onee-chan, onee-chan!" Taro exclaimed, tugging on her shirt. Marise raised an eyebrow and looked down at her baby brother.

"What is it?"

"Will you put _my_ ornament on the tree? I made it at school!" He held out a plastic ball filled with glitter and little paper snowman. Marise smiled, her face suddenly lighting up.

"Wow, you made this? It's so great, Taro!"

Taro beamed. He rarely ever got such a genuine smile and compliment from his sister!

"No you dummy!" she then barked, once she turned back to Ryunosuke. "Put Taro's in the front! Here!" She threw the homemade ornament at Ryu's head and he scowled, though he caught it.

"Stop yelling at me!" he seethed, blue eyes blazing.

"Wh-why are you being so mean to me?" Mari whimpered, suddenly tearing up. He rolled his eyes in response to her dramatics.

"Guys, could you keep it down, Sou is sleeping," said Lucille, walking into the room. Her light blonde hair was pulled into a loose bun held by chopsticks, and she wore a soft crimson sweater and black jeans. She held a decorated bowl in the crook of her arm, whisking something in it.

"Ooh, are you making cookies, Mama?" Mari asked, eyes widening and mouth watering. Her mother's cookies were amazing!

She smiled wryly. "Yeah…I'd figured I'd start early in making the Christmas cookies. I'm gonna bake a whole bunch so that I can take the extras to the shelter in town."

"Hmph, what have they ever done for us?"

Lucille narrowed her eyes, wagging her wooden spoon at her daughter. "Don't start with me, missy. Now hurry and finish decorating this tree, you've been working on it for forever and a day!"

"It's all Ryu's fault, he can't take directions!"

_I'm going to strangle her one day. In her sleep. _Thought Ryu, as he hung a candy cane.

"Mama, I want to help you! I want to help you Mama, let me help!" exclaimed Taro, running up to his mother, pulling on her apron. His mother smiled at him and ruffled his chestnut brown hair.

"Of course you can, sweetie. I'll even let you lick the spoon! Come on." As Taro and Lucille went back into the kitchen, out stepped their grandmother, Coco, some cookies stuffed in her mouth. Though she was a classy lady, always dressed as though she were going out to a formal dinner…she had the most awful table manners.

"Hey peeps," she greeted with her mouth full. She also tried to relate to young people by using slang that nobody used anymore.

Mari rolled her blue eyes. "Obaa-san, you are _so_ not cool. Ryu!" she snapped. "I want a star on top, not an angel!"

"I beg to differ," Coco scoffed, her navy blue eyes twinkling. She looked up and down the tree, smiling. It looked really nice, a classic tree with red and gold all over, along with some fun ornaments. Although when they were at the store, Mari refused to by anything tacky, like colored trees, or ornaments of cartoon characters. (For the fun of it, Ryu sneaked a Hello Kitty ornament and tried to put it on the tree earlier, but Marise snatched it from him, went into the tool shed to grab a hammer, and smashed it into a thousand pieces, looking like a serial killer who destroyed little kids' dreams.)

"Wow," she commented, "It looks wonderful."

"I did do an amazing job, didn't I?" Mari said, feeling very proud of herself. "Who do you think you're rolling your eyes at, Mr. I'm-Ryu-and-now-Think-I'm-All-that-and-a-bag-of chips? _With dip?_"

"Bag of chips?" he murmured. "I don't get it."

She waved a hand at him. "It's an American thing," she replied, as though that explained everything.

"But," Coco added, raising a finger, "You forgot the string of popcorn!"

Mari's eyes bugged out of her head, and she turned around, gasping. "Oh my gosh, we did!" she screeched. She glared at Ryu, as though it were his entire fault. She grasped her golden curls. "What are we gonna do? Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"It's…not a big deal," Ryu sighed, stepping down the ladder.

"It is _so_ a big deal! It's a freak tree now! Look at it! It looks so barren without the popcorn!"

"Coco comes and saves the day!" their grandmother sang, going to the dining room closet and pulling out a bag.

Mari clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling. "Oh obaa-san, you bought some?"

"Well, not exactly…these are homemade!" She pulled out the chain and handed them to Mari, who took it eagerly.

"Oh, this is so great, now the tree will be perfect and this will make the best Christmas ever, and…" she stopped her rambling and stared at the chain. _Wait a minute…this isn't popcorn…_ A blush spread over her cheeks and she dropped the chain as though it were burning hot. "Wh-wh-wh-what is this made out of?" she stuttered, afraid.

Coco shrugged. "Condoms."

"OH MY GOSH OBAA-SAN, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Mari cried, face bright red.

"Don't you think it's clever? Look, Ryu likes it." Mari turned around to see her brother snickering and she glared at him.

"That's because he's a Yankī pervert!"

Coco ignored her and picked up the chain. "Come on, Ryu, let's hang this up."

Ryunosuke nodded. "Yes, obaa-san." She handed it to him and he began to weave it around the tree.

"No! Stop, stop!" Mari protested. "You're ruining my beautiful tree!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Marise," her grandmother scolded in French. "Have a little fun with the holidays. You can be so uptight."

"U-uptight…? _Me?_" she sputtered, shocked. "I am _not_!" When she saw that they weren't going to change their minds about the tree, she threw her arms up in the air in defeat. "Oh, you guys are hopeless!" she huffed, storming away. She burst into the kitchen and glared at Lucille and Taro, who were happily making cookies and flicking flour at one another. _Hmph!_ She thought childishly, storming up the stairs to her room. She passed by her father's room and stopped.

_That's so weird,_ She thought, furrowing her brows. _He's not snoring._ Asahina Soichiro was the loudest snorer on the plant. She crept up against the wall, arms spread across it, and wiggled to the side of the door, leaning her head in. She froze when she heard sounds, and thought he might be lightly snoring, but could she could make out words. Was he talking in his sleep?

"I know Isshin, I know. You woke me up from my nap just to tell me this?"

_Isshin? Why is he talking to Kurosaki's dad? _Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle her gasp. Was it true? Could Soichiro actually be cheating on Lucy with Isshin like she accused him of? She was never right about that kind of thing, ever!

"If you want me to be honest with you, which I'm sure you would appreciate, I really don't give much of a damn for anything going on in Soul Society. You know that. That's why I stayed out of it. I left it all alone."

She stopped listening after 'Soul Society.' Her heart stopped. _Soul Society? _Urahara Kisuke told her about it the second time she went to see him, because she wanted to know more about how the Shinigami lived. But why did her dad know about this place?

…What was he hiding from her?

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

Marise remained glued to the wall, too afraid to even move. When her father peered outside of the door with a raised eyebrow, she shrieked loudly and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Whoa, whoa, baby!" he said, putting up his hands in self-defense. "What's got you so jittery?"

"Papa…" she began, with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to continue, but closed it again, biting her lower lip. _No…I don't want to know. Everything is normal. Everything is okay. …I'll just pretend like I never heard any of that. _"Who were you talking to?" she pouted, placing her hands on her hips. She wagged a finger at him. "You better not actually be cheating on Mama, she'd be livid!"

Soichiro just laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair. "No, cupcake, of course not! I love her too damn much to do something stupid like that. I've done stupid things in the past…but I haven't messed up that bad. Not yet anyway."

His words were cryptic, and Marise found herself doubting everything. But it was okay. She gave him a stupid, bright smile, and made up some excuse to go to her room, to watch TV, and slipped away.

When she was away from him her eyes were wide with fear and her heart was pounding. He felt so different…not like how he usually felt; she never "felt" anything from him before… But there was this kind of aura of some sort…like what she felt around Ginjo and the other Fullbringers…and Shinji.

She furiously shook her head, her golden-blonde curls whipping around her face. _No!_

_Keep the fantasy alive, keep the fantasy alive, keep the fantasy alive_…this was her silent chant. Ignore everything you don't want to be real and put something pretend in its place. This was the best option. Real things hurt people. Imaginary things made people happy. And Marise wanted to be happy.

Wasn't it as simple as that?

So when she got to her room, she flopped onto the bed and pulled out her pink iTouch, dialing Shinji's number.

"_Hey, ya've reached Hirako Shinji, stud in all his godliness speakin'."_

"You're so full of yourself!" she huffed into the phone. She heard him chuckle and she puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"_Why are ya callin' me, muffin? Are ya lonely without me?"_

She blushed. "O-of course not! When I have no one else to talk to, I come to you!"

_"Ouch, that hurt, love. But then I 'spose ya never have anyone to talk to, 'cause you always come ta me."_

"I'd never come to you!" Her frown deepened when she heard him trying hard not to laugh. "Why are you making fun of me?" she pouted.

"_Mari,"_ he laughed into the phone, _"ya need ta stop sayin' 'come.' I'm gettin' dirty thoughts in my head."_

"You always have these kinds of thoughts in your pervert head! That reminds me, do you know what obaa-san did today? It's absolutely awful!"

_"Coco? I love that woman, she's like my wife."_

"Ew, don't talk about her that way, especially with her being so _old!_ But well," Mari explained, blushing as she tried to find the right words without him thinking she was a pervert, "We bought a Christmas tree and were decorating it, well, I did most of the work, but Ryunosuke was doing it all wrong, and then Taro came into the room and had the cutest little ornament he made in school, but that's beside the point, because he left to make cookies with Mama, and she has to make extra for those losers who can't get a job, and I asked her what they ever did for us and she told me to stop being selfish, and so…wait, what was I talking about again?"

_"Ya were gonna tell me what yer grandma did, but ya went off on a tangent like ya usually do."_

"Oh, right!" The blush resurfaced on her soft cheeks. "Well," she began shyly, twirling her already curly hair. "We forgot to buy the popcorn string and so obaa-san said she made one…but when she pulled it out it…it wasn't popcorn."

"_Well, what was it?"_

"Um…u-um, you know those things that you get during health class? I-I mean, you can buy it in the store too…"

_"Ya can buy a lot of things at the store, Mari."_

"I-I know that, Shinji! Do you think I'm stupid?"

_"Yes."_

"How mean! And I'm always so sweet to you! W-well, she made a chain out of…out of…"

"_Out of what Mari?" _She could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Th-those things you practice putting on bananas!" she blurted, face bright red. She felt like crying when he began to guffaw, his voice probably could be heard throughout the entire house… "Why…why are you always laughing at me?" she sniffled.

"_Because ya make me laugh, Goldie, that's why. Are ya talkin' about a condom?"_

She let him get a few more chuckles out before she began. "Yeah, that…"

"_Oh man, that's rich. God, I love that woman. Is it on the tree?"_

Mari frowned. "I'm sure it is, I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me! Now the tree will look awful and everyone who drives by will think we're perverts!"

More laughter. _"Ya mean people can _see_ it? I'm comin' over tomorrow, I gotta see this. Hey, maybe I'll bring yer panties and we can put it on the top!"_

"You pervert!" she cried, embarrassed. "You wouldn't dare!"

_"Yeah, yer right, I won't do that. I'm happy with it bein' on my wall. But ya know what I really wanna know?"_

"What?"

_"Where'd yer grandma get those condoms from?"_

Mari's face turned red. Ewwww….that's soooo gross to think about! She could feel Shinji's smirk on the other end.

_"Maybe she took 'em from yer room."_

Her jaw dropped, appalled. "I-I would never have such things in my room!"

_"Yer brother said ya had a lot of boyfriends in the past."_

"But it's not like that! I'm not loose!"

_"…loose?"_

"Yes, loose! You know, loose?" She sighed, frustrated when he still didn't get it. "I'm not a fast girl!"

_"I know, yer so damn slow at runnin'."_

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I meant…like, I don't do H-things with guys, okay?" she blurted, hating him for making her say it.

_"Ohhh…so why didn't ya just say that ya didn't fuck every guy ya went out with. Sheesh."_

"Only you would use Yankī language like that!" she cried, furious.

_"Yeah, and only you would use terms from the Edo period, ya old-fashioned girl. For someone who claims to know everythin' about love from teen magazines, I'd think ya'd know more about sex."_

"Don't say the word so casually! I don't like to talk about perverted things, especially with you!"

A pause. _"Why not with me?"_

Mari froze. "Th-that…that's because, I, um…o-oh, did you remember that the anime convention was tomorrow?" she asked, changing the subject.

Shinji, slightly annoyed about that, let it go. _"Didn't ya say they cancelled it?"_ It was scheduled weeks ago.

Marise shook her head. "Well, they did, but they rescheduled it for tomorrow." The reason it had been cancelled was because of the shooting at the concert from so long ago. The coordinators were so frightened that the same thing would happen, or if not, people wouldn't come out of fear at the possibility of it happening. However, it had been long enough since then that they could hold the event, and it worked out in their favor – since it was now nearing Christmas time, more people would come into town for the holiday season, therefore, more people to attend the convention.

Her brow furrowed in slight frustration when she remembered passing Tsuchiya Akio, ex-boyfriend and main singer of King Arthur's Court…

_Marise was in her maid uniform, mumbling to herself in anger as she tugged on the back of skirt, trying to fix her wedgie. Her face turned red when she saw a man in front of her grinning._

_"Wh-what are you looking at, pervert?" she snapped._

_"C'mon Mari, it's me!" he whispered, taking off his sunglasses, revealing his orange eyes. He wore a cap with his blue hair kept inside._

_Her eyes widened in shock. "Akio?"_

_"Hey, not so loud!"_

_"What are you doing out here? Is it safe for you?" she said, concern in her voice, though she didn't want it to be there._

_He raised an eyebrow at her, confused. "What are you talking about? Besides fangirls trying to rape me, I'm perfectly safe."_

_"What do you mean, 'what are you talking about?' That shooting! Six people were killed! Aren't you afraid?"_

_"Oh…that. They caught the guy. Some crazy messed up fan with a mental disorder. We've had plenty of gigs since then and nothing happened. It's no big deal."_

_Mari blinked. She thought it was something much bigger than that…maybe she had been wrong._

_Akio laughed, and placed a hand on top of her silky golden curls. "You don't have to worry about me, babe. Just take good care of yourself. I'll see you around."_

Shinji's voice broke her from her thoughts.

_"Oh. Yeah, okay. Ain't we 'spose ta go to McDonald's though? I'm gonna be tired if the thing it at 9 or somethin'."_

"Well, we can skip McDonald's, or get breakfast before we go!"

_"Whatever floats yer boat, blondie."_

"Hmph!" she huffed. "And you say I'm an Edo girl! Look at you and your old-time phrases!"

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a perverted old man."_

Hearing him say old man made Mari pause, thinking of her dad and what she had just discovered. Or more like, what she hadn't discovered. Did she want to though? Would she be the ambitious person she's never been and try to find out what he was hiding? Or would she cower from discovery and sink into her pre-made fantasy, something that she was comfortable with, something that she knew, because she made it?

The silence lengthened, as both were thinking of their loved ones who were hiding things from them. Their unspoken words said it all, and they knew this, though they didn't tell each other. In reality…they didn't tell each other anything.

Mari realized how long the silence had been and blushed. Since when had she become the awkward girl? She was beginning to hate herself…uptight, old-fashioned, and awkward…who was Asahina Marise? Was her fantasy self and real self the same person? Or was she being a lie?

_"Hey Mari,"_ said Shinji, interrupting her deep thoughts, which she was thankful for, _"I gotta go or Hiyori's gonna break my door down."_

Marise wrinkled her nose. He meant that girl who was shorter than her who was mean and violent and seemed to hate her. She hadn't seen her or the other Visored since the first time she encountered them, and wasn't exactly sad about that. They…kind of made her nervous. She wasn't used to them, and they were different. She just felt very strange around them…

"Okay," she replied. "Goodbye!"

He chuckled. "What?"

_"Goodbye. That's so cute."_ Before she could retort he hung up, leaving her seething.

_H-he always makes fun of me!_ She thought, face burning with embarrassment and anger. Both feelings faded away and were replaced by sadness washing over her, her blue eyes turning soft. She held up her left hand and stared at the red string wrapped around her pinky.

_This was meant to be a promise._ She thought.

What was that promise now?

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Rin136: **You, my friend, are very right, lol. It'll have all that, and more! Wow, that's a weird phrase. O.O She is pretty skittish though. Noooo, don't call her a kitty; otherwise she'll bite your head off! We all just wanna pet her 'cause that makes her mad. XDDD Aww, I'm happy it did! It's always nice to find something that turns your day into a good one, that happens to me all the time, and I'm sooo thankful for it. ^^

**TheBigPumpkin: **Yes, I'm still alive! Adorable, hilarious, and plot thickening? Oh my, I'm glad you think so! Lolol, loved how you put that, though I gotta say, a shirtless Shinji I wouldn't mind seeing at all. ;D You basically summed up what this story is with those words! Must keep the Pumpkin happy!

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **Ah, how we wish he wasn't. And I'm sure he wishes he hadn't been dreaming either, haha. Ooh, that sounds _really_ good! In our October issue of our school newspaper there was a recipe for pumpkin pancakes, but I'm all for some pumpkin pie. :3 Shinji is too gosh darn lovable and adorable for his own good, if TK doesn't bring the Visored, or at least him back, I will scream. I think Shinji is very sweet; he seems like the caring kinda guy. :) Why the heck are you asking me what Mari does? O.o How am I supposed to know that answer? I'm telling you, this character has a mind of her own, there is no explanation for her utter zaniness. Because she's Mari, that's about as good as an answer as I can give ya. xD I'm sure her parents know, they're pretty used to her weirdness.

**Ai Ukitake: **I'm so happy to hear from you again! ^_^ D'aww, I know, I just love those two~ Ryu should just lock her in a closet the next time she tries to offer help, lol, or at least not let her know. Nope, those panties will forever be hung on Shinji's wall; it's his trophy. XD I'm glad you like her Fullbring; I'm always worried when I make powers that it won't be good!

**Solarfalcon: **Oh, I am so happy you do! ^/^ I have to say, I worked forever on Mari's character, if I can find the first story I wrote, back when she was Hana Kimuri, you all would throw tomatoes at me for creating such an undeveloped character. :3 That's how I feel about her too! I love writing her, but if she were real I'd probably go crazy, lol. Everyone is saying poor Shinji; I hope Mari feels like a bitch for torturing him so much, because now I'm starting to feel guilty. XD I should just hurry up and get them together! And I had to use Google translate for that part in French, lol. 'Tis true, 'tis true!

**ChibiKatie: **I think I made it super fluffy because I had just read Kyou Koi wo Hajimemasu, and that's like, the fluffiest shoujo manga _ever_. XD But I love it! Yeah…Shinji was also pretty shocked that she was doing that, lol. (Although he wasn't exactly complaining.) Well, that's a good enough ending for me, because it reminds me to, you know, update soon! :D I just appreciate you taking the time to review, I know it's just easier to read and move on so I'm really happy when I get a review. ^_^

**Alex274: **Yosh? That's funny, I like it. xD And yes, he did! From here on, only more angst/fluff can ensue…just wait until Mari finds out he's over 100 years old, that girl will _flip out_, lol. (Perverted old man! Ew, ew, ew!) Thank you, I'm happy that you think so! Creating powers is one of my weaknesses with OCs, should they have them, most people enjoy making them, and that's their favorite part, but as for me, I dread it. v.v No idea why, I'm just not so good at it, and actually changed hers multiple times. I just made the split-second decision of changing it again, before this one it was _totally_ different, and so I was really nervous. But, I feel this one is more original, plus I made it on my own (last one was with a friend's help), and I feel this one best embodies Marise as a character. ^^

**WhisperInTheRain:** Gah, you're right, they do! Aww, I'm happy you like them together. / There are just some stereotypical pairings I have to love, the kind and cold person, strong and weak, dumb and smart…Mari and Shinji, they'd fit into that last category. XD She's not very bright, that girl, but it's a good thing Shinji doesn't really care, lol. One of the parts I love most about Shinji is how cunning he is~ See, if Mari were a Shinigami during the Turn Back the Pendulum part, she would be completely oblivious to Aizen like everyone else, and would probably chase him around like Momo, except she'd be ten times as obsessive and forceful…but that's just how our girl is. :3

**Lil KittiE 4eva: **Thank you very much for the story alert! ^^

**sWt sOrROWs GoOd BaI**:Thanks for adding this to your favorites! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay. SO I think we've established that Mari is like the only person in the entire universe that would use the expression, "all that and a bag of chips with dip." Although…I really love that one. :3 It's cute and funny. XD Unlike fail, which is just lame and a total insult to English grammar. But anywho…I feel like I put in a lot of Japanese culture into this chapter, or maybe stereotypes/Shoujo-ness. XD

So next chapter will hopefully be released on Christmas, the chapter where they spend their first Christmas together! I hope you guys are looking forward to it, I think it will be pretty long because I also have to include the convention and Christmas will be spread across her spending it with her family, Shinji, and yes, the Fullbringers!

So yeah, I'll need this time to write the next chapter. :)


	16. Back to the Streets

**Author's Note: **Slight change of plans, I'll instead post this small chapter early so that you guys won't have to wait so long for an update, and I feel it's better to separate this one from the Christmas chapter since this one will just be all about the convention. ^^ So, happy reading! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Back to the Streets<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic! At the Disco**

Shinji got off the phone with a smile, though it quickly faded into an annoyed frown in hearing the continuous pounding on his bedroom door. "All right, all right Hiyori!" he barked, turning around, walking to open the door. "Ya don't have to break my door down!"

The annoyed expression turned into genuine surprise when what he thought would be a short angry girl was instead Mashiro flying into the room, skidding across the floor, squealing in delight at the fun of it. "Woo!" she exclaimed, springing up from the floor, cheeks flushed. Shinji furrowed his brows in slight confusion.

"Mashiro! What are ya doin' in my room?"

"Shinji, who were you talking to, why were you on the phone so long, what were you talking about?" she asked, hardly pausing to take a breath. She then placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her hazel eyes accusingly. "You better not have been talking to that curly-haired girl! I don't like her one bit!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's exactly who I was talkin' to. She was just tellin' me about that anime convention we're goin' to tom—" He yelped when Mashiro screamed and jumped on him excitedly.

"Do you mean that one that's combined with the comicon? Oh, take me too, take me too, take me too!" she pleaded, shaking him by the shoulders. "I have the perfect costume to it and I guarantee I'll be the best one there, Shinji, you just have to let me go!"

Shinji grabbed her wrists to stop her from shaking him and took a few moments to let the dizziness subside. "Geez," he huffed. "All right, I don't care, as long as Mari is okay with it, I guess ya can come too."

"YIPEE!" she shouted, jumping off of him and running around the room excitedly like a madwoman.

Shinji shook his head, chuckling, still on the floor. He was happy that he could bring a little joy to her life by allowing her to go to this thing, since she had an obsession over superheroes of any kind, much like Mari's obsession with Lupin III.

It's just that since Aizen's imprisonment Shinji couldn't help but notice a little less pep in Mashiro's step, she was always the hyperactive, overly-bubbly, childish one of the group, but now that she couldn't play superhero anymore against Aizen, she had to make up a comic story for herself, and it just wasn't the same since it wasn't real.

It seemed that everyone seemed to create their own fantasy, when bored or frightened, anything to keep something they want alive. It's a safeguard, not having to face the realities of life, especially when it revealed that things were actually…not what was wanted to be.

Shinji drew his eyebrows together, pursing his lips thoughtfully. Pondering this made him think of Mari and her being completely oblivious to his advances…or was that the case? Was she really that dense or was she purposely ignoring the signs? This seems very likely, since it wasn't new for her to deny the realities of her life…

If she were just brushing his advances to the side…why?

* * *

><p>Lucille was lining all the insides of cupboards and drawers with Christmas-themed wallpaper when she heard the doorbell ring. "Mari, it's probably Shinji, go get the door!" she shouted, her voice carrying up the stairs. She was too engrossed in her work to answer. "Marise!" she shouted again, when the doorbell rang again. She furrowed her brows in irritation. "Where is that girl?" she muttered under her breath, leaving her work to answer the door.<p>

"Mornin', Luce," greeted Shinji with a casual flicker of his fingers in salute. Lucille rolled her eyes, opening the door wider so that he could come in.

"Oh, hey," she said casually. "I don't know where the heck my stupid daughter is, I think she still must be getting changed. She takes forever, doesn't she?"

Shinji took off his newsboy cap. "Yeah, she really does."

Lucille then saw the girl standing behind Shinji, noticing her for the first time. Her eyebrows rose in slight surprise. "Um…hi, and who might you be?"

But Mashiro didn't answer; she only looked around the house, her hazel eyes wide in fascination. "Holy cow…" she breathed. "Your house is ginormous! Do you see how big it is Shinji, I didn't know it was this big, did you, well, I guess you did because you've been here before, and you told us about it, but wow, I didn't think it was _this_ huge!"

Lucille modestly blushed, a little uncomfortable, but realized the green-haired girl wasn't trying to make her feel that was purposely. She stared at the girl's hair openly, so they must have been even. _Where on earth did she get that hair? If Mari sees her she'll call her out as a Yankī for sure._

As though Lucille had summoned her with her mind, Mari flitted down the stairs in the dramatic way only she could, though she was unrecognizable with her curly golden hair covered with a wig. "Ta-da!" she declared, striking a pose and winking. "I am Mine Fujiko!"

Shinji let out a low whistle; although she wasn't wearing a cat suit like he'd hoped she would, she still looked quiet sexy in a short black dress with a small red scarf tied around her neck, much like the one Mashiro wore. He pursed his lips, deciding that she would look pretty damn adorable as a brunette.

"Shinji!" she barked, shaking him out of his lewd thoughts. "Why aren't you dressed like Lupin?"

"Ya said you would get tha costume for me." He shrugged, feeling it wasn't that big of a deal. Mari, however, felt much different.

"I would have thought you'd have it, you have so many ties and jackets and slacks!" she exploded, blowing her top. She calmed herself, trying to keep in character with Fujiko. "No matter," she said in a sultry voice. "Luckily for you, I purchased a Lupin cosplay costume online a few years ago." She turned on her heel and trotted up the steps, expecting Shinji to follow.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Now that's what I call an obsession," muttered Shinji to Mashiro. He furrowed his brow at her. "Mashiro!" he snapped, having to break her out of her thoughts, as she was staring after Marise.

"F-F-F-F-Fujiko!" she cried, eyes tearing. "It's really her!"

"No, Mashiro, it's just a costume."

"Fujiko!" Mashiro squealed, running up the stairs after Mari. She turned around in hearing her (fake) name and her eyes widened in fear, throwing her hands up in defense.

"No, no, no, no, don't come near me…!" But Mashiro already tackled her to the ground in a tight hug.

"I love Fujiko so much!" cooed the green-haired girl, snuggling against Mari. Marise, looked at her like she was crazy, trying to push her off of her, but her grip was so tight that she could barely breathe.

_What a crazy girl! She should be in an insane asylum! _Marise vaguely remembered her from her first encounter with the Visored; the only thing standing out to her was her green hair. However, she also noticed that she was dressed in a Spiderman costume, the mask take off to show her overly happy face. Mari gave a weak smile, hoping that would be enough to push the girl away.

Mashiro gasped, "Fujiko is so cute when she smiles!" and hugged her tighter.

Shinji passed them on going up the stairs and lifted Mashiro up by the collar. "Okay, Spidey," he muttered, "Don't hug her ta death."

"Shinji you meanie, put me down! You're just as bad as Kensei-meanie!"

"Mari's mom is makin' some cookies in tha kitchen," was all Shinji had to say for Mashiro's eyes to widen in delight. She flew down the steps and into the kitchen.

"What an annoying girl!" Marise mumbled, getting up and wiping her smooth bare legs. She flicked her wig-hair over her shoulder and trotted up the steps again, to her room. Shinji followed behind, though wished he hadn't, because his eyes never left her ass and the way her dress accentuated her body. Damn it.

"Here!" she said, throwing open her closet to reveal the costume hung on the back of the door. It was just the same as in the anime, bright red blazer, royal blue shirt, yellow tie, and khaki pants. Most important were the black wig and the sideburns in a small plastic bag hanging next to it. "Hurry and change! I don't want to be late," she huffed.

Shinji began unbuttoning his shirt. "Why don't 'cha help me change, Mari-chan?" he teased, with a lecherous grin.

Mari turned and blushed in seeing him undress. "W-wait until I'm out of the room!" she sputtered, face bright red. She covered her eyes with her hands and tried to run out of the room, but her head hit the door and she fell on her bottom, yelping in pain, while Shinji laughed heartedly.

"Ya silly goose! I was just messin' with ya. Now hurry up and get out before ya see me naked."

"I-I think I'd go blind!" She still covered her eyes and felt her way until she could feel the doorknob, then threw the door open and ran outside, and then lifted her hands from her eyes before going back down the stairs, because had she had her eyes covered then and tried to go down…well, the results would have been disastrous.

Shinji chuckled after she left, beginning to change. It felt a little weird to be changing inside her room, but he had been in there before…the time when he stole her panties. No, he hadn't really hung it on his wall; he just said that to mess with her, because he loved seeing her and the way the blush spread over her cheeks. It was cute. He also didn't want anyone else to see it, and he supposed that was because he didn't want anyone else to see something so private of Mari's…he felt a little special having that part of her, albeit a very promiscuous part, but Shinji wanted it nonetheless.

And now with it being toward the middle of December, it was almost six months since he and Marise first met…six months. In Soul Society that time would feel like a blink of an eye, and even here in the World of the Living it wasn't that long…but to Shinji it felt like forever. Maybe it was because he cherished the times he spent with her more than anything? Maybe that's why it felt longer? But at the same time he felt he was losing so much time…every second he didn't get to touch her, kiss her, hold her hand, tell her he…

Time just felt lost. Thinking about this made him think of what Kisuke had same to him…tell her. Just tell her.

Damn it, it wasn't that easy! He wished life were that simple. He wanted it to be.

He shook his head of such complicated thoughts, not wanting to get into all of that, at least not now. He put on the bright blazer and carefully placed the black wig on his head, along with attaching the sideburns to the side of his face. He looked into the mirror, grinning. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," he murmured. He looked just like the real thing!

"Mama, why are you letting _her_ eat all of the cookies?" Mari pouted, arms crossed, watching Mashiro stuff her mother's cookies into her mouth and chugging on milk. "If it were me, you would give me half of one and say, 'Now Mari, you only get this much, because if you eat any more, you'll get fatter than you already are!' That's exactly what you would say, only you'd probably throw in that I'm ugly and stupid too!"

"Be nice to our guest," Lucille hissed. She already loved this Mashiro girl, she was spunky and adorable, and didn't whine as much as her daughter. However, she hadn't really seen that childish side to Mashiro…yet. Lucille turned in surprise and broke out in a smile. "Wow, Arsène Lupin III in the flesh!" she exclaimed, hands on her hips.

"What?" Mari cried, turning around. She squealed in delight and tackled Shinji, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "Wow, you really look just like him!" she squealed.

Shinji's face turned red, unsure of what to do. He furiously shook his head, why the hell was he blushing like some kind of virgin? "Gee, Mari-chan," he whispered low in her ear, hands on her shoulders, "If yer gonna act like this I should just wear this all tha time."

Mari blinked and quickly pulled away, blushing. "D-don't get such perverted thoughts in your head, Yankī! I will always love the real Lupin, not a copycat! Hmph!"

Mashiro pouted. "What about Mashiro? Mashiro wants a costume too!"

"Yer already wearin' one dummy," Shinji muttered, pointing at her suit. "Ya wear a different one everyday."

Mashiro looked at herself. "Oh, that's right! This is so exciting, I'm so excited, let's go, let's go, let's go!" she shouted, bouncing all over the place.

"Why did you have to bring this weird girl, Shinji?" whispered Mari behind her hand.

Shinji shrugged, grinning at her and ruffling her wig. "She's no weirder than you, Goldie."

Marise gulped, shaking in her heels. She never thought that she would ever see so many nerds gathered in one place. It was…a little frightening, to say the least. Her hands went to her wig, pulling it tighter onto her head. At least with this on, she hoped that no one from school would be able to recognize her…otherwise she'd just might as well die of embarrassment.

But apart of her was just as excited as Mashiro was acting, though she wasn't running all over the place, touching things and pulling on people's costumes. Shinji had to haul her away from several displays because she was harassing the voice actor signing things or pretending to fight with the Green Goblin or Venom (which almost got them kicked out).

"Mashiro!" Marise scolded, turning to give her a cold glare. "You have to behave otherwise we'll be thrown out! And then I would hate you forever and ever!"

Mashiro gasped, hazel eyes wide and apologetic. "I don't want you to hate me, Fujiko-chan!"

"My name is not Fujiko!" snapped Mari. "I'm just dressed like her! I'm Marise!"

Mashiro furrowed her brows, lips in a pout as she thought for the longest time. "_Marise?_" She turned to Shinji, grabbing his arm, angry. "Shinji, why didn't you tell me this was that annoying curly-haired girl?"

"Annoying? _Me?_" Mari sputtered in shock. She grabbed Shinji's other arm. "Shinji, why didn't you tell me you were bringing such an _annoying-er_ girl?"

Mashiro stuck her tongue out Mari, who puffed her cheeks in anger. "Let go of Lupin!" she whined, pulling his arm between her breasts. "He's mine!"

"Nuh-uh!" Mashiro argued, glaring at her.

Shinji looked at the girls at his sides warily; he always dreamed of having two girls fight over him, but it was actually kind of…wearing him out. "Hey guys," he said, with a nervous smile, "How 'bout we try ta get along, eh?"

"You stay out of this!" both Mashiro and Marise barked.

"Alright, geez, I'll keep my mouth shut," he mumbled.

"Ooh," Mashiro breathed, staring in awe at one of the stands. "They're giving free buttons!" She immediately let go of Shinji's arm and dashed over to the stand, taking about a dozen or so of the free buttons, not even bothering to look at them, but they amused her because they were shiny.

"Hmph, and people call me a stupid girl!" Mari scoffed. She still hadn't let go of Shinji's arm, which he had noticed, and had him curious.

"Ya know Mari, ya can let go of my arm now." He then grinned at her, placing his hand on hers. "Unless ya want people to think we're a couple!"

Mari looked up at him and blushed. "Th-that is…" she stammered. "Lupin and Fujiko are sort of lovers though! So it's okay if I hold onto you like this, right? Unless you don't want me to?"

Shinji always felt weak whenever she blushed like that, and looked away, shrugging. "Yeah, I don't care," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

While Marise was at first unsure about the idea of attending this convention, previously dubbing it as solely for nerds and geeks who fought over whether Star Wars or Star Trek was better, it turned out to actually be quite fun! She enjoyed looking at everyone's costumes and many complimented her and Shinji and even asked to have a picture with them, which flattered her greatly.

Marise stopped and squinted, noticing a boy in a long black coat with floppy blonde hair. "Ah, Yukio!" she exclaimed, letting go of Shinji's arm for the first time that day, heading toward Yukio.

"Hey, where ya goin' Mari?" asked Shinji. He had been looking at some erotic manga laid on a table.

"I'm just saying hi to a friend!" she turned and called back to him.

He shrugged and went back to his hentai, but paused. _Wait a minute…Mari doesn't have friends!_ He turned back, but Marise had disappeared into the crowd.

"Yuki-chan!" she squealed, tackling him into a hug. Yukio jerked, startled, but recognized her after a moment.

"Oh, Mari-san," he greeted. "What are you dressed as?"

Marise looked at him and scowled, pinching his cheeks with her fingers and stretching them. "I am Mine Fujiko of course! What kind of a deprived child are you, anyway?"

"Ouch, you're hurting my cheeks," he said, though his voice held little sign of pain. She let go with a huff, crossing her arms under her breast, looking up at him, hating that she was shorter than this kid. But she couldn't help but love Yukio; he was similar to Ryu, except far less annoying to her for some reason. She figured that people liked people better when they weren't family…or maybe that was just her.

"What game are you playing, Yuki-chan?" she asked curiously, peering over his shoulder.

"Please don't refer to me as that, Mari-san," was his reply, eyes never looking up from the screen.

"You are so cruel to your Auntie Mari!" she pouted, blue eyes faking sadness.

He rolled his eyes. "You're not much older than me, why would I refer to you as Auntie?"

She waved her hand dismissively at him. "Oh, pish posh! So where is everyone else? Is it just you here?"

"Yeah, it's just me. They give sneak peaks of the video games that will be released next year."

"You know, Yuki-chan, video games are very bad for your health!"

"Ice cream can be too in excessive amounts."

"Are you calling me fat? Don't talk back to your elder!" she snapped.

"So…" Yukio began, nodding his head into the distance, "You're here with him?"

Mari looked back to see Shinji's nose stuck in a manga with a questionable-looking cover. "Yes, so?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Marise's face turned bright red. "O-o-of course not! What makes you say that?"

"Well, besides the fact that you're blushing, stammering, and were holding onto him before."

"Those are all minute, insignificant details!" she huffed. "I refuse to speak anymore on the subject! Please bring up a more pleasant topic or I'm leaving!"

"Well, I heard that the latest war game was going to be…" He looked up to see that Marise had left, and chuckled softly with a smile, going back to his game.

Shinji looked at Marise curiously when she came back. "I didn't know ya liked younger men, Mari."

"Ew, Shinji, that's so gross! Yuki-chan is like my little brother!"

"Whatever ya say, love."

Mari narrowed her eyes. "What's that in your hand?"

He held up the manga. "What, this? I was thinkin' about gettin' it for Love." Mari snatched the book out of his hands. "Hey!"

She flipped the pages and a blush spread across her cheeks. "Th-this? Ai-chan doesn't read stuff like this! This is your taste, not his!"

He took the manga back from her. "Yeah, well, sue me for not gettin' laid in forever."

"What a poor excuse! You have absolutely no self-control!"

_Tch. Actually, I have a helluva lotta self-control, Marise. If I didn't, ya'd already be in my bed. _Had he said this out loud, however, she'd probably have a heart attack or actually have a cow…or a whale, since she had some kind of obsession with whales, along with the billion other things she had an obsession with.

Marise looked around. "Where is Mashiro?"

Shinji shrugged. "Hell if I know. Probably annoyin' the hell outta somebody."

Out of nowhere popped Mashiro, who had a tendency to just pop up and out of places. Mari shrieked, stepping back while Shinji laughed.

"Y-you scared the heebie-jeebies out of me!" she cried. Her lower lip quivered. "That wasn't nice at all! You are so inconsiderate!"

Mashiro, seeing the tears form at her eyes, looked apologetic. "I didn't mean to scare you, Mari-chan! Look," she pulled out something from behind her, holding it to Marise. "I got this for you!"

Mari gasped in delight and took the plush-sized doll of Lupin III, hugging it to her chest. "Wow, I don't have anything like this! Where did you get it?"

"My number got called and I won it! I told them, 'I know this girl who is completely in love and so I have to win it for her, even though I don't like her much and she is kind of annoying and a crybaby, I still wanted to get it for you!'"

Marise slightly frowned at being called an annoying crybaby, but then smiled, looking up at Mashiro, her blue eyes warmed. "Thank you," she said softly.

Mashiro blinked, actually blushing from seeing how sweet Marise looked. "You're welcome, Mari-chan!"

"Hey!" Shinji scowled. "How come ya never thank me like that? I do nice stuff for ya all the time!"

They left the convention and began walking back home. "What are you talking about, Shinji?" Mari retorted. "You're always so awful to me!"

"When tha hell am I like that to ya?"

"You're always using vulgar language!"

"That's fuckin' bullshit!"

"And you always act so perverted around me!"

"I act that way around everyone!"

"And you're always making fun of me!"

"That's 'cause yer easy ta make fun of!"

There appeared to be a glaring contest between Mari and Shinji, which Mashiro, for once, actually got, and not wanting to be apart of it, slipped away. "Well, I gotta go back to Kensei-meanie and yell at him for something, bye!" And with that she flew off into the direction of the warehouse.

They were now in front of Mari's house, and she placed her hands on her hips. "Name one nice thing you have done for me, Hirako Shinji!"

"All right, fine. I go with ya wherever ya wanna go. I listen ta ya whinin' and complainin' about Orihime, or the cheer squad, or Ichigo, or Ochi-sensei, or yer family, or me, or whatever tha hell else ya complain about, and…I wore this getup for ya!" His hand went to scratch at his wig. "This thing has been itchin' all fuckin' day!"

Marise looked up at him, her face soft, and she smiled. "I guess you do nice things for me…sometimes!" She placed her hands on his chest and he looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. "Lower your head!" she demanded, blushing.

Confused, he complied, and she stood on her toes to close the distance between them, kissing him softly on the cheek. Without another word, and before Shinji could even respond, a blushing Marise ran back into her house, shutting the door behind her, her heart beating out of control.

Shinji stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity, his fingers grazing his cheek, still warm from where Mari's soft, sweet lips had been. Just from that innocent kiss he felt a burning, tingling sensation there, flowing all throughout his body, heart skipping a beat. He closed his eyes, not wanting to lose this feeling, tucking the sweet memory away safely, forever.

However, to him, this was a kiss between Mine Fujiko and Arsène Lupin III…what he really wanted was a kiss between Asahina Marise and Hirako Shinji.

He would wait forever if he had to, because it already felt like he has.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**TheBigPumpkin: **Aww, well that's nice of you, I appreciate your kind words about this story, it makes me really happy. :D Yeah, it's a little sad, but I think Shinji is just the kind of character who is more realistic and would rather choose not to deny everything in his life like Mari does. I think he's too smart and has had too much experience to back away from things when they weren't to his liking. Yes, the fairytale is slowly crumbling, that's a good way to describe it…but well, maybe that will lead to a happy ending, strange to think of it that way, isn't it? Oh dear, well I hope I didn't insult you, nothing wrong with using that phrase, in fact, I wish more people did! Lol, I like the zero calorie part, pfft~ I hope you have enjoyed this early little present and look forward to the Christmas one! ^^

**WhisperInTheRain: **Well, thank you very much! And wow, really? That is a HUGE compliment to me! I mean, it's one thing for Mari to be on your list of your favorite OCs, but of characters in general? Thank you! ^_^ Yeah, there's that oblivious and innocent side to her, but she's not like the stereotypical sweet personality, which is one of the reasons she's unique. ^^ Mhm, you said it sister, we secretly like those perverts because deep down we are too! xD

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **I know, doesn't it just tear your soul apart? T_T But well, hopefully they will come to terms with each other soon. :D Yeah, that's kinda harsh, lol, but completely understandable, I don't know how anyone puts up with her really. xD I will definitely keep Kisuke alive during this story, UraYoru is one of my fave pairings, so they will be present, tehe. Pfft, Coco is just something else…no words to even describe her. XDDD

**Chibi Katie: **OMG! Isn't it amazing? I know, I wanted to cry soooo many times! I mean, sometimes Kyouta can just be a jerk. I mean, he's like sooo awesome and handsome, and then he'll be so mean to poor Tsubaki-chan. :( Yeah, you would expect her to say something mean about his ornament, but I think she is a softy when it comes to her baby brother. ^^ (Although she's brutal with Ryunosuke, lol.) I love her grandma too, she's so awesome! Pfft, yeah, you'd wish they'd do that, but not yet. XDDD Don't worry, that "action" will hopefully come really soon! I know I'm torturing you with all this fluff, lol.

**Alex274: **Oh yeah, it'll be hilarious, but there will also be some seriousness in it as well. :)

**Solarfalcon: **It is kind of saddening, isn't it? Yeah, Urahara wanted to push him to tell her, but at the same time I think as a character he would just want them to settle things on their own, because Shinij is a big boy and needs to put on his big boy pants and tell her! But I guess he's still hurt that Mari didn't come to him, y'know? Oh yeah, she's just denying everything supernatural she sees, although she had made some progress with her accepting the Fullbringers into her life, and actually training with them. Yep, she will always cling to that fantasy, to keep her sanity. Banana wrappers on a Christmas tree, only I could think of something so obscure. XD Well, me and Coco that is, lolol.

**LittleDarkLady666: **Thanks for adding this to your faves! ^^

**HibariLover: **Thank you bunches for adding _Goldilocks_ to your favorites. :D

**Jbaby1121: **Thanks for adding this to your story alert and favorites, I hope I don't disappoint!

**Kudokuchan69: **Thank you for adding this to your story alert and favorites! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry if this one is shorter than the chapters usually are, I just wanted to hurry and get this one out, because I only have like a week to get the Christmas one ready, since I am planning on posting that one on the 25th, so look out for it! I hope you guys liked this chapter, thanks for your support as always!


	17. At Last

**Author's Note: **Here is my gift to you, all my wonderful readers. I love you guys so much, Merry Christmas! (It's not yet Christmas where I live, but I know it is in some other places. ^^) So happy holidays to all of you!

If you want to see a cute Christmas pic of Shinji x Marise, check it out on my profile page! She's dressed as Santa and he an elf. ;DDD (The same as the costumes they wear in this chapter). Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: At Last<strong>

**Recommended Song: "I See the Light" by Mandy Moore and Zachary Taylor, from the movie, _Tangled_**

Ginjō was sitting on the couch in the old abandoned bar, also known as the Xcution headquarters. His fingers were laced together as he rested his chin on them, elbows on knees, staring at nothing in particular. His drink remained untouched on the counter, the ice melting and beads of sweat falling on the sides, though he didn't notice.

The other members just left him alone; sometimes he would sit like this for an hour or so…at first it was strange and they grew concerned, but later on they found this to be a normal thing for him…he didn't do it often, it was only every once in a while. They figured he was contemplating the meaning of life or was lost in his past or something sentimental like that. They all…could get wrapped up in their past like that…but that was in private.

Truthfully, he was pondering the mystery that was Asahina Marise. Her training was going well enough; although she was as dumb as a doornail, her cognitive skills were slowly improving, which was good. Still…she baffled him. She was a whiny one, even more than Riruka, always complaining as to why they didn't do more fun things, and so when the month of December came she would come in everyday, instead of just once a week for her training, to drop off Christmas cookies her mother baked or to sing carols awfully or whatever the heck else Mari did; sometimes Ginjō would just tune her out.

Her peppiness was incredibly annoying, yet refreshing all at once. So Kūgo just sat there, at peace with the comforting sounds of Yukio playing his video game and Riruka's soft snoring beside him. He smirked when he looked at her, seeing her skirt riding up a little too high and her mouth was halfway open.

_What an idiot._

Kutsuzawa Giriko looked at his leader warily over the counter, wiping the spotless counter for the hundredth time. When there was nothing to do, the only thing he could do was keeping everything clean and tidy. If Giriko didn't keep himself busy, his mind would wander…much like Ginjō's often did. It would wander to things…most unpleasant. He took in a small breath, barely audible; because Giriko was always one who didn't like to be noticed, but rather, preferred to fade into the background.

His treasured watch ticked in his pocket, he could feel the hands moving and beating against his stomach where he kept it inside the pocket of his vest.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Proof that time was passing by, that life was going on. It was also a constant reminder of what he had done, that monotonous sound of Father Time.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Jackie sat in her room, wanting to be away from everyone else. She didn't particularly enjoy socializing, and much preferred spending time polishing her boots, even though her Fullbring was named the opposite. She wanted to keep these boots clean though.

Because whenever these boots were dirtied, whatever it was that soiled them always looked like blood to her.

Yukio's video game was always an escape from reality, because everyone had their own way to detach themselves from the truths of their existence. Ever since he was little, littler than he was, since he was still really just a child, he would be the master at every game he played. First it was with traditional games like chess, checkers, Mah Jong…but then he grew past that. He wanted to conquer the virtual world, which fascinated him. So he immersed himself into computer games, worked hard to get his hand on every console system, ignoring when anyone said this one sucked or that one wasn't good. He wanted to play every single one of them. He wanted to beat every one of them. Not to show he was the best…but to show he had control.

He was God of his virtual world. And in his world he was wanted, always needed. He was always there to defeat some virtual terror, everyone in his world relied on him.

So he was occupied with his people wanting him, instead of thinking about the father that didn't.

And it was with these dark pasts that Ginjō Kūgo saved them all.

Now it was time to save Marise. So why was it that his head jerked up in hearing a knock on the door, joy in his eyes, knowing that it was Marise, as though she had come just in time to pull him away from the darkness that was about to consume him?

It was as if she were the one saving him, instead of it being the other way around, as it was supposed to be.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she shouted, opening the door in a swooping fashion. She was dressed as Santa Claus, with the hat, beard, and yes, even the round belly. Ginjō looked at her like she was insane, and realized she had stuffed a pillow underneath her suit to create the round belly of St. Nick.

"Geez!" she whined, a white bag slung over her shoulder. "Ginjō, you are so rude! Why don't you be a gentleman and help me carry this sack…it's…heavy!" She let out a cry as she tripped over her large boots, clumsily falling onto the floor, the sack hitting the ground and all its contents spilling out, gifts wrapped in shiny wrapping paper.

"It's not Christmas," said Yukio, not even looking up from his game. He was on the last level and had to get past giant reptiles to defeat the game. "That's tomorrow."

"Hmph!" Mari huffed, getting up, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, how smart of you Yukio, do you want me to give you a cookie?"

"I'm not a fan of sweets."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! I know tomorrow is Christmas, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Yes," everyone in the room said, except Riruka, who was still sleeping and Jackie who was still in her room.

"You all are so awful!" Mari pouted. "I won't be able to spend time with you guys tomorrow! So I'm here with your presents today, aren't I considerate?"

Kūgo raised an eyebrow; arms sprawled across the top of the sofa. "We don't celebrate Christmas, Mari. We never have."

"What?" Marise gasped, eyes wide. "Well, you will now! Here!" And she began to hand out the gifts to everyone, much to their surprise. The members of Xcution never saw this thoughtful side to Mari; it was strange, but not unwanted.

"And here's one for Riruka-chan!" Mari balanced the present on Riruka's bottom, who was still sleeping. Mari looked very pleased, as though she had just finished sculpting a piece of art.

Jackie had come out of her room and Mari handed her present. "For you, Jackie-san!" she said, smiling.

Jackie blinked, shocked. "Oh…thank you." She tore off the shiny green paper and looked at her present curiously. "Um…shoe shine?"

"To polish your boots with!" Mari squeaked, clasping her hands together. "It has a lemony fresh scent! Your boots will be squeaky clean and smell good too! Do you love it?" Marise practically bobbed all around Jackie in anticipation for her response.

Jackie laughed, patting her head. "Of course I do. It's wonderful!" No one had ever gotten her a present before…ever since the day her family was killed, she had always hated surprises – it was the one thing she could not stand. But having this innocent girl stand in front of her, handing her a gift, well, this was one surprise that she would make an exception for.

"Open yours, Yuki-chan!" Mari bounced over to Yukio, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Open, open!"

"I will in a second…" he mumbled, fingers furiously punching buttons, his face leaned in close to the screen of his game.

"No, now!" Marise grabbed his game and placed it under her hat. "You don't get it back until you open it!"

"How annoying," he muttered, glaring at her. "But all right…" His eyes widened in seeing the newest game of his favorite series. "Wow…Mari-san, this isn't supposed to come out until next year!"

Mari grinned at him, nodding her head. "I know! I bribed one of the geeks at that convention for it, I didn't know these gaming freaks had those kinds of perks!"

He smiled at her, a true, genuine smile. "Thank you."

Marise blushed and broke out in a squeal, "Yuki-chan is so adorable! Give Auntie Mari a kissy-kissy!" She tackled him and he grumbled, irritated, but pecked her on the cheek.

The members all jumped and Riruka jolted awake in hearing a squawk. Giriko's eyes widened as he looked at his present, which was a tall box and jerked back when it started to move. "Mari-san, what is this?"

"Open it!"

He did and inside was a birdcage and inside the cage was a parrot. "Umm…" Giriko pursed his lips, slightly confused.

"To go with your eye patch of course! You remind me of a pirate," she said, tilting her head with a smile.

Kūgo Ginjō burst out into laughter, clutching his sides. Mari frowned at him, puffing out her cheeks.

"Geez, shut up will you?" barked Riruka, shoving her foot into his face. "Waking up to the sound of your guffawing isn't pleasant at all!"

"Ah, shut up," he retorted, finishing with a few chuckles. He took a bite of his ramen noodles, and grew wary of his own gift. Slowly he unwrapped it and spit out his noodles. "What the hell is this?" he asked, taking out parts of a shaving kit.

"Duh! To get rid of those sideburns! This isn't the 70's you know," Mari huffed. She walked over and tugged on the strand of hair hanging over his forehead. "And what is this thing doing here? Are you Superman or something? How lame! And you can fix those strange eyebrows of yours too! And while we're on the subject of your hair, you can get all of that greasy goop out of it and make it into a more respectable, _normal_ hairstyle. And…!"

It was Giriko's turn to chuckle subtly behind his hand. Ginjō turned and glared at him. "Tch. Whatever. Such a nagging woman," he muttered. "Here's all I hear: 'Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…'" He moved his hand in a talking motion. Marise puffed her cheeks out at him angrily with a _hmph!_

Riruka's magenta eyes widened. "Presents? Where's mine!" She quickly got up and hers fell onto the floor and she broke into a wide smile. "Ooh!" She tore off the paper and tilted her head, confused. "What is this?"

"It's a mini-doughnut maker!" Mari squeaked, clapping her hands excitedly. "I know how much you like doughnuts, so now you can make your own! And I bought it in this light pink color too, isn't it cute?"

"So…so…CUUUUTE!" Riruka cried, hugging the box to her chest, rubbing her cheek against it affectionately. "I love it, LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT! Oh! I'm gonna use it right now!"

Ginjō grabbed her by the collar and pulled her back down on the sofa, annoyed. "Don't you have any manners? What do you say…?"

"D-don't treat me like a little kid, stupid!" She blushed and turned to Mari, and mumbled, "Th-thank you… Hey! Aren't you going to answer, stupid girl? When a person says 'thank you,' you're supposed to answer back, 'you're welcome!' HEY! Are you even listening to me? Get the cotton balls out of your ears, fatty!"

Tears formed at Mari's eyes, and she sniffled, "Y-you really think this makes me look fat?"

There was no girl like Asahina Marise.

* * *

><p>…<em>Ya gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me.<em>

Shinji was in his room, staring at himself in the mirror. Well, more like gawking, because he couldn't believe how ridiculous he looked wearing an elf costume. A fucking elf costume. With those damn pointy ears and everything…including tights.

It was Christmas day and Marise was supposed to come over to the warehouse and had given the outfit to him a few days ago, telling him he just _had_ to wear it or she would be heartbroken.

"Whatever," he muttered under his breath, putting his pointy cap on tighter as he went downstairs to where the other Visored lazed around.

"BWAHAHA!" Kensei burst out guffawing in seeing Shinji.

"Shut tha hell up!" he muttered.

"Let me guess," he laughed, wiping a tear away. "That blonde girl made you wear it, right?"

"Mari-chan?" Mashiro squeaked, popping up over Kensei's shoulder. "Is she coming over? Is she?"

"Get off of me!" Kensei growled.

Hachigen looked up from his meditation. "I feel her coming in now," he mused.

"Don't phrase it like that, ya moron!" barked Shinji.

"How cute!" Lisa murmured, smiling in seeing the petite girl with curly blonde hair come down the steps, wearing a Santa outfit, but very different from the one she wore yesterday. The one she wore today wasn't a sexy Santa costume, but a very cute one, a short red dress that was trimmed white around the edges, white thigh-high stockings and long gloves, and a red velvet shrug around her shoulders, tied with a bow. Underneath her Santa hat her hot pink bow could still be seen.

Shinji pursed his lips and turned slight red in seeing how cute she was, a little displeased when he saw the guys staring at her for a few seconds too long. "Yeah, yeah, she looks good, ya can stop starin' now!"

Rose chuckled, "Someone's getting a little jealous, hmm?"

"Shut up!"

Marise ran up to Shinji, tugging on his elf costume. "Shinji looks so adorable!" she exclaimed. "I wanna pinch your wittle elfy cheeks!" She tried reaching up to do so, but he grabbed her by the wrist and leaned down, his face mere inches from hers.

"Why couldn't ya at least have let me change at yer house?"

She blushed at how close they were and tried to pull away, remembering how she had boldly kissed him a few days ago, but Shinji refused to ease his grip. "I…you're never allowed to change in my room again, you pervert! Now let go! I brought goodies!"

He let go of her. "Really?"

She held out a box and opened it, filled with cookies. "And a log!"

"A…log?"

"Yes, it's a traditional cake made on Christmas! It's in the shape of the log, do you see? _Do you see?_" she asked again, holding the box under his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, I see," he mumbled, pushing the box away.

Lisa walked over and tried a cookie. "Oh wow, it's delicious! Did you make this, Mari-chan?"

Mari blushed, happy to have such a pretty girl compliment her. "Um…yes!"

"Liar!" Shinji scoffed. "She can't cook ta save her life. Lucy made these, didn't she?"

Mari frowned. "Hmph!" She swatted his hand away. "No, Shinji! I made one special for you!" She pulled out a large sugar cookie in the shape of the snowflake.

"My Mari-chan made this special for me?" He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and held his cookie out for everyone to see. "Look! I get one especially from Mari because I'm special!"

"Sh-Shinji, let me go!" Mari cried, her face bright red, trying to push him away.

"Ya get embarrassed so easily," he laughed. He tried taking a bite out of his cookie, but couldn't even sink his teeth in it. "Shit," he muttered, touching his tooth. "I think I chipped it." He banged it on a nearby table. "This thing is as hard as a rock!"

"But…but I followed the recipe exactly!" She then tapped her finger against her chin. "Well, I did put in that cup of cornstarch…"

"Why tha hell did ya put in that?"

"I-I don't know! I thought it would be um…corny?" she finished weakly.

"Well…" Shinji mused, looking at the cookie. "I guess this can hang on my wall next to yer panties. I'll go put it up there!"

"Shinji, you pervert!" Mari cried, but he was already running up the stairs, grinning. She fidgeted in her spot, hands behind her back and eyes on the ground. It felt really awkward and silent…

"You don't have to be afraid of us," Kensei said, staring at her, bored. "We don't hate you. You're just annoying. Kinda like Mashiro."

"You should come and visit us more often, Mari!" suggested Hachi, who still kind of scared Mari. But after hearing his gentle voice she liked him a little more… "It's quite boring living with the same people."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Lisa, raising an eyebrow. "But I agree, you're really cute." She winked at Mari. "You should just hang out with me sometime."

Mari blushed, her eyes widening. "O-of course Lisa-chan!" _Wah, she's such a pretty girl!_

Everyone turned when Hiyori walked into the room, looking as uninviting as ever. Her cold brown eyes landed on Mari, and all she said was, "Oh. It's you again." She brushed past Mari, slightly pushing her to the side and continued to the kitchen.

Marise tripped and fell on the ground, dropping her box of cookies. "H-hey!" she cried, picking them up, grateful her mom had wrapped them each. She got up and ran to Hiyori. "Do you…" she began, face bright red, embarrassed. "Do you like Shinji?"

Hiyori whirled around, the expression on her face relatively calm, but her eyes blazing with fury. "No," she said slowly. "I just don't like _you_."

Mari's lower lip jutted out, trembling. "Why? I know people say I'm annoying, but I haven't done anything to _you_…" She held out a cookie. "And I even asked Mama to make this one special!"

Hiyori raised her eyebrow, taking the cookie from Marise. It was in the shape of a yellow sandal, and she didn't know if it was meant to insult her or not. She unwrapped it and took a big bite, chomping on it noisily. "Hn. It's good. I guess I can hate you a little less…"

"YAY!" Mari squealed, tackling Hiyori into a hug. Hiyori turned bright red, her brown eyes widening.

"G-get off of me ya dumbass!"

"Ohhh, Hiyori-chan is so cute when she blushes!" Marise laughed, pinching her cheeks.

"_Hiyori-chan?_" she repeated, appalled. _Geez, what a stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Even dumber than baldy._

But she didn't tell her to get off again until Shinji showed up, who was surprised to see them together.

"Hey, Hiyori," Shinji snarled, lifting Mari off of her. "Don't flirt with my Mari!"

"Why would I wanna flirt with that dumbass, dumbass?" she barked. "Don't make me slap ya silly with my cookie!"

"Yeah, well…wait, what?"

* * *

><p>Shinji grumbled angrily under his breath, making clouds of smoke in the cool winter air as he walked alongside a chipper Mari, who was garnering much attention from those they passed by, particularly, the men they passed by.<p>

"Ooh, she's cute."

"I'd love to get a present from her…"

Mari, naturally, loved all of the attention, making her glow all the more.

"Where are we goin'?" he asked, the question coming out snappy.

But Mari didn't seem to notice or care. "To my house, of course!"

"Why?"

"Duh! You're spending Christmas with the Asahina family!"

He blinked, surprised. "Really?"

"DOI! You're practically one of the family! Mama describes you as the third son she never wanted, but is now happy to have!"

He laughed. "Oh, did she?" He self-consciously patted his hat to make sure the small gift was safely tucked underneath it, which was the main reason he had gone upstairs to his room. Shinji hoped Mari didn't suspect anything, but then again, she was too dense to even notice.

"Your hat looks just fine, Shinji! So cute!" she gushed. She spotted some carolers and burst into joy, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I want to sing too!" she said.

One of the carolers turned around and Shinji immediately recognized that punk-look. "Hideaki!"

"Oh, hey guys." He smirked, "Cute outfits. You guys make the perfect couple."

"Stop joking, Hideaki!" Mari pouted. "I want to sing!"

"Hello no!" he replied. "I know how you sing, Mari. After that first year, you were banned from being accepted into any caroling group." He poked her in the nose. "Because you _suck_."

"That's not true! I'm great! I can even sing Christmas songs in English!"

"It wouldn't matter, because you'd make everybody's ears bleed."

"You're so awful to me!"

Shinji furrowed his brow. Okay, now that line was supposed to be _just_for him. He clenched his teeth and grabbed Mari's arm. "Let's go."

"Aww, but Shinji!" His grip on her was tight as he dragged her away, and she became worried. Was he mad at her? What did she do wrong?

_Oh no…_ She thought. _I must look fat in this costume too! Today is such a sad day! It will be the worst Christmas ever…I just know it! _She had ditched the suit she wore yesterday after Riruka's comment made her so self-conscious and thought that Shinji would like this one better, but apparently she had been wrong…

They arrived at Mari's beautifully decorated house and Shinji's mood lightened, now that they were away from people that stole Mari's attention…was it selfish for him to just want her to himself? Probably, but he didn't care. That innocent kiss gave him a little reassurance that she might feel the same way as he, but maybe she was holding back? He wouldn't know why if she had so many boyfriends in the past…

Shinji broke out into genuine laughter when they stepped inside the warm house, the first thing he saw being the Christmas tree, artfully decorated, finished with a very perverted touch by Mari's grandmother. "Holy shit…" he chuckled. "I didn't think it'd look _this_ good!" He let go of Mari and took out his phone and snapped a picture of the tree that had the condom chain around it, while Mari crossed her arms behind, frowning.

"Shinji, don't encourage obaa-san! She and Ryu ruined it!"

"Don't you guys look like two birds of a feather?" said Lucille, taking a picture of them.

"Mama, don't I look cuter?" squealed Mari.

"Yeah, yeah Mari, sure. I'm so happy you decided to spend Christmas with us, Shinji!"

He shrugged in response. "We never really do anythin' at my place," he added.

"Oh, well, we go all out in this house."

"Yeah, I can see," he chuckled, seeing all the decorations both on the outside and inside.

Taro skipped into the living room, frosting on his face and a half-eaten gingerbread cookie in his head. "Nee-chan is home!" he chirped. He tugged on her skirt. "Look nee-chan, I bit off his head!"

Mari's hands flew to her mouth dramatically. She gasped, "Oh, but Taro, that's cannibalism!" She then placed her hand on her hip and tapped on finger against her lips. "But then again…he's a cookie! A whole different species!" She patted his head affectionately. "I guess you won't go to jail then!"

Taro giggled and ran away to stuff more cookies in his mouth.

Marise looked around. "Where is Ryu?"

Lucy giggled, "He went to give his gift to Yuzu-chan."

"EEEP!" Mari squealed. "Oh my gosh, what did he get her?"

"You guys are so sad," said Shinji, rolling his eyes. "Can I take this thing off now?"

Lucille looked out the window and smiled to see that it began snowing. "Yipee, a white Christmas!" She looked at Shinji and Mari. "Yeah, you probably should, since we're going to go out to see the lights. It'll be really cold."

"But Mama, I don't want him to change in _my_ room!"

"Shit, I didn't bring any clothes!"

"You can borrow one of Sou's old jeans, I'm sure they'll fit you. And stop acting like such a baby Mari, honestly!"

Shinji trotted up the steps as Lucille and her daughter continued to argue. He passed Mari's room and lightly rapped on the door of Sou and Lucille's bedroom.

Soichiro opened the door, buttoning his collared shirt. "Did Mari make you wear that?" he laughed.

"No, I always dress like this," replied Shinji.

"A man with a sense of humor. I like that."

"I…need to borrow pants." Shinji just realized how awkward the request sounded. But Soichiro didn't find it weird at all. He pursed his lips and finished buttoning his shirt, and went over to his closet, rummaging through clothes on the floor.

"Hmm…you're a lot skinnier than me…but I think these will fit you." He threw some black slacks at Shinji, who caught them swiftly.

"Thanks…" Shinji said slowly, staring at Soichiro. Why did this guy all of a sudden look so familiar to him? He never really got a good look at the man's face, since he didn't see him very often. But now…he felt like he knew him from somewhere.

"Sure thing," Soichiro replied, pretending to not notice Shinji staring at him.

Shinji shook his head and went to Mari's room to change, knowing it would piss her off. He took off his hat and the small gift fell out. "Shit," he muttered, just remembering it. He picked it up and looked around. "Where can I put this…?" He saw Mari's large shelf filled with all sorts of random knick-knacks, and hid the small box behind a picture of her when she was around five. He smiled. She was so chubby and cute! No wonder she always worried about her appearance…

He began to change his clothes and was just beginning to zip up the pants when Marise walked in. "Okay, I'll change and then…AAAH! Sh-Shinji, why are you in my room? And why don't you have a sh-shirt on?" she cried, falling back against the door, covering her eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "Relax Goldie. I forgot to ask yer Pops for a shirt."

"I-I-I'll get it! You stay here!" she said quickly, running out of the room.

He chuckled, shaking his head. She came back in with a plain white collared shirt and Shinji put it on. It was a little big, but it was better than putting the elf costume back on. "Ya can look now, dummy."

"Mm…okay." Mari uncovered her eyes, still blushing. "I need to change too!"

"All right, then change."

"I can't do that with you in here, you pervert!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow at her. His eyes then trailed up the door, noticing the mistletoe that was placed there. _What tha…Lucille._ This was his chance…his golden opportunity. He came closer to Mari and placed his hands on either side of her, so she couldn't escape.

"H-Hey! What are you…?"

He leaned in close to her, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "Would ya say that ta every guy in this room or just me?" His voice was deep and husky, and Mari began trembling, her heart beating faster and faster.

"Th-that…what kind of question is that?" she asked, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, his lips grazed over her cheek and down her neck, trailing soft kisses over her skin.

"Sh-Shinji…" she whimpered. What was he doing? Why did she all of a sudden feel so hot? And why wasn't she trying to push him away more? Did she…actually like it?

Seeing that she wasn't about to run away, Shinji began running his fingers through her soft curly hair, the hair that he loved so much. He undid the tie of her shrug to expose more of her beautiful skin, and his lips hungrily ran over it, leaving hot kisses on her skin.

Her heart fluttered and her hands fisted into his shirt as she slid down onto the floor, her legs buckling beneath her; she felt so weak. Shinji brought her onto his lap so that she was straddling him and began to lightly nip at the skin above her breasts. Her soft mewls egged him on, and his hands began to run over her body as he continued to taste her sweet flesh.

Marise rested her head back on the door, her breaths short and erratic as her fingers curled into his hair, arching her back when he began groping her breasts, moaning softly. Her hazy eyes then saw the mistletoe above them and she snapped out of it. "Shinji, mistletoe isn't meant for this kind of thing!" she cried.

"Don't you like it, Mari?" asked Shinji, pulling away from her sweet skin to look into her deep blue eyes. His own eyes were smoldering with a heat that Mari had never seen before, and she knew it wasn't anger…

"I…" she began, blushing, becoming weak again.

"MARI! SHINJI!" Lucille called from downstairs, interrupting what she was about to say. "Come on, we're about to leave!"

"Damn it," Shinji muttered, irritated. For once he was _not_ happy to hear Lucille's voice.

While Shinji was angry, Marise was ecstatic for the interruption, pushing Shinji away and yelling, "Coming!" They both stood up, Mari blushing as she held the crook of her arm with her hand and looked away. "I…I need to change," she repeated, like she said before what had just happened. "Could you go?"

"Yeah," Shinji mumbled, feeling like he had just been slapped in the face. He then smiled bitterly, and said, "I won't peep on ya or anythin'," and closed the door gently. She heard his footsteps down the stairs and let out a sigh, leaning against the wall, her hand over rapidly beating heart.

_Wh-what just happened? _The places where his lips had been still tingled and felt warm…her fingers skimmed over the areas he kissed, her face flushed. She never realized how good something like that could feel…whenever her ex-boyfriends had touched her it felt all wrong…she didn't want their hands to be on her, but with Shinji…everything was different with him.

She leaned against the wall, placing her hands on her burning cheeks and shaking her head. _Shinji…_

She was so confused and never knew her heart could hurt this much…

* * *

><p>"There you are," said Lucille, standing with the other family members, who already had their coats on, ready to go. "Where's Mari?"<p>

"Changing," Shinji answered, voice clipped. He ran a hand through his shoulder-length blond hair, cheeks stained slight red. His mind was still filled with the image of Mari trembling and whimpering… She was always somehow able to distract him.

"Changing? Now? What was that stupid girl doing before?" Coco asked, tapping her foot on the ground. She wasn't a very patient woman.

Shinji shrugged, refusing to meet her eyes, hands in his pockets. "Somethin' else."

Coco raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing else.

Marise came down the stairs, hoping her face wasn't red as she reached her family. She purposely avoided looking at Shinji, who was staring at her, trying to read her face.

"Oh, Mari, no," groaned her mother. "You're wearing that hideous Christmas sweater!"

"That's because nobody else wanted to wear it!" Mari pouted, looking at it, with its twinkling lights. "I think it's cute. You guys have no spirit! But I don't want to be by myself, so…" She pulled out another matching sweater from behind her back, holding it out to Shinji. "Will you wear it with me?"

He looked at her for a moment, surprised, but smiled tenderly at her. "Of course." He put on the sweater, ignoring the fact that it was too big, itchy, and that he thought it was the ugliest thing on the planet. So long as she was happy, none of that mattered.

Marise beamed, cheeks rosy and blue eyes bright. She clasped her hands together and squealed happily, "It looks great! We match!"

"Come on, let's go now," Lucille huffed, throwing the keys up and down. They all piled into the large family van, with Lucille driving and Sou in the other seat, Taro and Coco in the back.

Marise scrambled into the corner and grabbed Ryu's arm. "Ryu, sit with me!"

Ryu remained impassive, but asked, "Why not Shinji?"

"B-because I want to talk with _you_!" she stammered, avoiding Shinji's gaze, who frowned and sat next to Ryu.

"About what?" he asked, feeling some sort of tension between Marise and Shinji.

"You went to see Yuzu-chan? What did you give her?"

"A charm bracelet."

"Ooh, did she like it?"

Ryu blushed and shrugged. "I think she did."

"Did she give you a nice 'thank you' for it, Ryu?" asked Coco, who turned around and winked at him. Ryu blushed even harder and Mari became quiet, playing with her fingers in her laps, knowing that Ryu did something much more innocent with Yuzu than what Marise had done with Shinji not too long ago.

Shinji decided to stare out the window, watching large snowflakes make their slow descent to the ground, sticking, which was good, because he happened to like the snow. If it stayed the next day, there would probably be an epic snowball fight between the Visored. He wondered if Mari would come and join. Would she do anything with him? He was tempted to look at her, but refrained, even though he really wanted to see her face.

He wasn't sure if she was mad at him, but it did seem like she had enjoyed him touching her. Shinji didn't have as much experience with the ladies as someone like…Kyōraku Shunsui, unlike him Shinji was mostly all talk and hadn't even been with a woman seriously since…well, ever.

"Move out of the way punk! Don't you even know how to drive?" Lucille shouted, honking her horn loudly. "Geez, morons," she muttered. "And how long can this light stay red?"

"Don't get mad, sweetie," murmured Sou, patting her hand.

Ryu looked at his sister, who was playing with the light bulbs on her sweater. He then turned to Shinji, who was looking outside.

_Did I miss something?_

* * *

><p>"Oh, I see them! I see them, I see them, I see them!" Mari squealed, seeing the display of lights in the Karakura Park. Lucille had just barely stopped the car when Mari scrambled over Ryu and Shinji's laps to jump out of the car and see the lights.<p>

"Soooo pretty!" she said, looking at all of the lights dreamily. There were so many that seemed to light up the whole town even as it was night, in the shape of reindeer, Santa, candy canes, elves and snowmen…it was breathtaking.

"Lovely. Just lovely," Coco murmured, smiling. There were already so many people here, mostly younger people with their dates, since Christmas in Japan was usually about teenagers being with their significant other instead of the family – that was for New Year's.

Marise blushed in seeing all of the young couples and realized that she and Shinji probably looked like one with their matching sweaters.

Lucille grabbed Soichiro's arm and they walked off on their own and Coco took Ryu and Taro on another path, leaving Mari and Shinji alone.

"Wh-what…where did they…?" Mari looked around, her heart racing. _What an awful family I have!_ It was still snowing and Mari shivered, blowing into her hands. _Cold…_ She looked up when Shinji grabbed her hand in his own and felt that his hand was surprisingly warm.

"A-ah, what are you doing? Let go!" she cried, trying to pull away.

"If yer hands are cold I'll keep 'em warm," he told her, his voice void of any perverted connotations. He sounded warm and sincere.

"B-but it's embarrassing," Marise whispered.

Shinji placed her hand in his pocket. "Then we'll walk like this."

"Now it looks like I'm trying to rob you!" she cried, flustered.

Shinji rolled his eyes and they walked for a while without saying anything. Mari then began to relax and enjoy herself, pointing out all of the lights she liked and the ones she didn't.

She pointed to a Santa one and said, "I actually wore a costume like the real Santa and stuffed a pillow under it, but then I looked so fat so I decided to wear the other one. But…you didn't seem to like it." Mari looked up at him, eyes sad.

_Wh-what's with that cute face? _Shinji thought, weak. "No, I did like it!" he said quickly.

Marise looked confused. "You did? Huh." She tapped her finger against her soft, pink lips, which Shinji tried not to stare at, but wasn't doing a very good job. "It seemed like you were angry with me before."

He squeezed her hand, turning a little red.

"Shinji? Why are you blushing?" Mari asked with wide eyes. She never thought that someone like _Shinji_ would even be capable of blushing…

"I was jealous, okay?" he blurted. "All the guys starin' at ya…and Hideaki… Ya don't like him, do ya?"

Marise stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Of course not, you goofball! Why, he's more of a Yankī than you are, and that's saying something! I would never date somebody with so many piercings and tattoos!"

Shinji sighed in relief. He didn't have to worry about Kensei at least. "Mari, about before…"

Mari's eyes widened. She shook her head furiously. "I…I don't want to talk about it!"

Shinji grimaced and stopped walking. "Why not?" he asked, furious. "Why don't 'cha ever wanna talk about anythin' serious with me?"

"Shinji, stop…" Mari whimpered, trying to pull away. "You're hurting my hand…"

"No," he growled, pulling her to him. "I won't let go until ya tell me how ya feel about me."

Marise turned bright red and shook her head, refusing to say anything.

"Fine…" He let go of her, but then placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned down. "If ya don't wanna say anythin', then I'll kiss ya. If ya pull away…I'll leave ya alone." He leaned in slowly; about to press his lips against hers, his heart swelling with joy in thinking that she was going to let him kiss her…until he saw her tears.

His face fell as he pulled away, seeing the tears stream down her cheeks. "Mari…?"

"I-I'm scared…" she sobbed, trembling.

"I get it," he murmured. "I'm sorry. I won't hurt ya anymore." He clenched his teeth, fisting his hands into his pockets and began to swiftly walk away, hating himself for making her cry…

"Shinji!" Mari cried, running to him and tugging on his hand. He turned around, surprised, and she blurted, "I like you! I really, really like you!"

Her fantasy was slowly fading away as she finally began accepting reality…

"Wh-what?" he asked, unsure if he heard her right.

She blushed and looked down, but he fastened his fingers underneath her chin, tilting her face up so that he could look at her in the eyes. "Say it again," he said softly.

"I l-like you…" she stammered, blushing. She had never confessed to a guy before…

He shook his head, confused. "But ya said ya were scared before?"

"I am scared," Marise whispered. "I'm so afraid, Shinji. I don't know what will happen. What if we end up not liking each other? What if things can never go back to the way they were before?" She gripped his sweater, leaning against him. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you," she croaked. "You're the best friend I've ever had. The only one besides Naoki and Honovi, and they're not here…" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Will you promise we can still be friends too?"

"Of course," he said softly, wiping her tears away by rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. "That part doesn't have ta change, Marise. But one thing does."

"What?" she asked, placing her hand on his, which still cupped her face tenderly.

His eyes were filled with sadness. "We have ta stop keeping secrets from each other."

She gripped his hands tighter and nodded, willing to give everything to him. Marise was finally going to allow her heart to have what it wanted, instead of telling herself what she thought was best for herself, what she was too afraid to acknowledge or face. And right now…she wanted Shinji. She wanted him to hold her, to touch her, to…even have him tell her he loved her. She wanted everything.

Such a selfish girl. But she didn't care. She would be selfish. Let her stupid fantasy rot somewhere, she was going to make her dreams, what she always wanted but told herself she could never have, a reality.

The sound of her family calling them was heard and Shinji quickly planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Tonight," he said urgently. "We tell everythin' tonight."

Lucille and the others finally caught up to them, and she placed her hands on her hips, beaming. "Well, I'll be," she said, shaking her head. "Are you guys…?"

Shinji returned the grin, wrapping his arms tightly around Mari. "Yep, she's mine. She's finally mine."

_At last._

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : : **

**Chibi Katie: **It was so good you just couldn't stop, I understand, lol. It's definitely one of my favorite mangas. :D Yeah, Mashiro will probably never get over how much Mari irritates her, but she was a sweetie in being thoughtful. It is progress! Though I'm sure you now hate me for this chapter, pfft… I've never watched that anime, is it good? What a coincidence, and I enjoy rambling almost as much ranting! ^_^ I listened to the song and I loooove it! You know what it makes me want to do? I'm so tempted to write an AU fanfic where Mari is the mean girl in school and Shinji is like this nerd/geek who has a crush on her and they date in secret…he'd be so OOC, but I'm just so in love with Panty x Brief that I wanna turn Mari and Shinji into that. XDDD

**Alex274: **And they almost _actually_ kissed in this chapter!

**Rin136: **Aww, it's okay sweetie, I know how life can be such a jerk-wad sometimes and get in the way. My dad is now making me volunteer at the hospital so I have even less free time…yay. I know, Yukio is so cute! I thought Riruka's past was kinda vague though. Oh Shinji, don't worry, all a person must wait for good things to come…aka, Mari's virginity, PFFT. Yes! I like to point out that even bigger than the characters in the story, but about people in general, everyone makes their own "fantasy."

**TheBigPumpkin: **YOU'RE CRAZY! Oh wait…no you're not, that was indeed progress. :D I dunno if this chapter makes you more worried or not, I hope not. ^^" Aww, I'm so glad you liked it, I thought it was very weak, but you convinced me otherwise! You're so sweet~! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas!

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **Oh yes, I also think they're very similar. Actually, I feel that Mari is a combination of Mashiro, Riruka and Orihime. XD I listened to the song, it's awesome! And yes, I squinted (with my ears), and I can relate it to Shinji and Mari. Thanks for the suggestion, don't be surprised if that's the recommended song for an upcoming chapter, because it's definitely a good one. :D We have similar tastes, if you know any other awesome songs, feel free to let me know!

**LabryinthXofXLies: **ONLY SHINJI IS ALLOWED TO LUST. I kid. :D I hope you will when this story gets to all the smutty-ness. (But if I take more than sixteen chapters for them to even kiss…?) You'll be waiting a while. :I

**Solarfalcon: **Lol, that last part just wiped away everything you wanted to say. XD Well, that's good, I'm glad it had that, "OMG, SO CUTE AND FLUFFY," effect, that's what I was going for~ Mari is a very fluffed up character. xD

**A Heart of Glass: **Thank you for adding this to your Story Alert and Favorites! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Isn't this the nicest you have seen Mari…like ever? I'd say it was OOC, but it's all apart of the Christmas thing, she loves that holiday and is all about the giving, maybe not because she's a nice person, but because she thinks that's the right way to celebrate it, lol.

Yes, what you read was real. They're finally together. Scream, rejoice, kiss the computer, etcetera. And it only took 17 chapters. It's funny that they still haven't actually kissed yet though, pfft. The next chapter will be released on January 1st to celebrate New Year's, and will also be a continuation of Christmas night, because -gasp- yes, the secrets come out! Gosh, that was the most fluffiest shoujo get-together ever, wasn't it? And, like any good shoujo story, though these two are now together there will be much angst and drama along the way…oh, the shoujo, how I love thee so.

I hope you all had a wonderful, amazing, fantastic, phantasmagorical Christmas!

Btw, almost to 100 reviews! Get me there, FOR MY ALREADY INFLATED EGO. XD Remember, the person that posts the 100th review gets to come up with a scene that will appear in the story! ^_^ (The request will probably be: MOAR SMUT PLZZZZ…) xD

But I wanted to know, did you think the bit of smut that was in this chapter was unexpected or was too fast for their relationship? My assumption was that Shinji was eventually gonna crack if he didn't get to play with Mari a little bit, but I want to know what my friends (which yes, would be you guys), think. :D


	18. In the Moonlight

**Author's Note: **Pfft, you guys, I wrote this entire chapter in two days. Yes, I totally procrastinated, but hey, I got it done! XD Happy New Year's! I hope 2012 is spectacular for us all! :D

Btw, some exciting news! I'm hosting a Valentine's Day contest on DeviantArt, for pictures of Shinji x Marise! ;D I'm sure every entry will be spectacular, I've gotten feedback from so many amazing artists, let's cross our fingers and hope it will be a success! There's a link on my profile if you want to read the details. :)

Also, congratulations to **Keiren-Kun89** for posting the 100th review! :D Next one will be at 150. ^^ I know we can get there! Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: In the Moonlight<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum**

After devouring the delicious food Lucille had prepared for the Christmas feast and finishing it off with a cake covered in whipped cream and topped with strawberries, Marise nervously brought Shinji up to her room, her heart palpitating the entire time.

She wasn't nervous of having him _in_ her room, but rather, of what they were about to _do_ in her room.

"_Tonight. We tell everythin' tonight."_

She bit her bottom lip, twirling a curl with her finger, something she did when she was nervous. Mari wasn't so sure anymore…could she actually let go of this fantasy? It was her safeguard, what she kept to make her feel sane…but…she wanted to trust Shinji. She wanted to let him know that he could trust her, even though she may seem like the most unreliable person at times. She could be serious too. When she wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Soichiro sat down on the end of the couch, eyeing his wife strangely as she flipped through a book, legs pulled underneath her.<p>

"Problem, Sou?" she asked casually.

"I…" he began, feeling very funny. "Are you…I mean, they're together now. You're okay with them being up alone in her room like this?"

Lucille paused for a moment, and then closed her book, smiling bitterly.

* * *

><p>"I…wish they were doing something simple like that."<p>

Okay, actually, she was now extremely wary of having him in her room alone with her. She never felt that way before, it was always natural, but now that they were "together"…gosh, was she the only one who's heart was beating out of her chest? Wasn't Shinji feeling nervous too?

"Damn it, I'm gonna get out of this thing," Shinji muttered, referring to the sweater. "I'm sure I've got rashes everywhere and I've been burnin' up for tha past two hours." Mari "eeped!" as he took it off, covering her face with her hands. He chuckled, rolling his eyes at her, straightening the shirt he had borrowed from her dad

Her cheeks burned red and she just realized that Shinji was right; it was hot wearing this sweater. "I want to take mine off too!"

"Then take it off, ya don't have to tell me everythin' yer about ta do."

She went up to him and grabbed his hands. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "H-hold the one underneath down," she said, blushing.

He raised an eyebrow, confused. "Why?"

"I don't want anything to show!" He shrugged and complied and she pulled the sweater over her head. Underneath she wore a light blue babydoll blouse that did incredible justice to her bust. Shinji cheeks were lightly stained red as he looked away, leaving Mari perplexed.

She shrugged it off and jumped onto her large queen-sized bed, taking her plate of cake that she had snagged from the fridge, popping the fork into her mouth. "Mm!" she said, smiling. "It's almost as good as ice cream!"

Shinji faked a pout and sat next to her. "Hey, let me have some."

"Wh-why are you all of a sudden so close to me?" Marise cried, trying to scoot away.

Shinji furrowed his brow in slight irritation. "Geez, I'm not that close ta ya. Why are ya tryin' ta get away from me?"

She squeaked when he grabbed her wrist, blushing bright red. "Nooo, let go of me! Why don't you go get your own piece instead of trying to take mine?"

"C'mon now, just gimme a bite ya lil' piggy!"

Mari ceased her struggling, eyes widening. _A-am I really a pig for wanting another piece? _She pushed her plate toward him. "I-I changed my mind! You can have it…"

"Hmm? Why are ya givin' it all of a sudden? Asahina Marise doesn't share. Ever. Now that I do know about ya." He squinted at her, tilting his head to the side. "Did I say somethin'?"

She took one of her many pillows, this one shaped as Lupin III's head and doodled on it with her fingers, to avoid looking at Shinji. "Guys don't like chubby girls," she said quietly.

"Oh, hey now!" he said quickly, raising his hands. "I didn't mean that! Ya know I was just teasin' ya, right? And who says yer chubby?" He pinched her cheek, grinning. "Yer fuckin' adorable."

She pulled away, shaking her head furiously. "I used to be even chubbier than I am now!" she whined. "When I was little I got made fun of…I swore I would become the cutest girl so that guys would like me! But…" Her bottom lip quivered, eyes welling with tears. "Even then I still take seconds and eat ice cream all the time! Shinji will never like me, ever! No guy will! I'll remain alone for the rest of my life and this time I won't even be able to stay with Ryu living with a hundred cats, because he's actually got a girlfriend who for some reason likes him for who he is and I don't, because no guy will ever like me for me! I…I wonder if the whale would still want me?"

_What is it with this girl and whales? _His eyes then softened in sympathy for her. He never knew that she had such low self-esteem. Not knowing what to say to make her feel better, Shinji got up and went over to the shelf, picking up both her picture and the gift for her behind it.

"Sh-Shinji! Don't look at that!" she cried, trying to grab the picture. He pulled it away, out of her reach.

"No," he said slowly. He instead handed her the wrapped gift. "Here," Shinji said, smiling warmly. "Merry Christmas."

Mari's eyes widened, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she held it in her hands. "Y-you got me a present? Really? For me?" she squealed.

"Of course! Ya think I wouldn't have gotten ya one?"

"Well, that would be just like you, to forget about me!" she huffed, though eagerly ripped off the wrapping paper. She then opened a small gift box and gasped, staring at it in awe. "Ooh…" Inside was a breathtaking glass unicorn, tall and majestic, its hooves and horn painted gold and its mane and tail tinted blue at the ends. "It's so pretty!"

"I'm glad ya like it," Shinji said softly. "I found it in an antique store and it reminded me of ya." Like a unicorn, she was part of a fairytale, almost impossible to reach, yet so lovely. You could only watch it from a distance for a short while before wanting to actually touch it. This was how Shinji had felt about Mari from the very beginning.

He grew panicked when her face fell. "What, ya don't like it?"

She shook her head and looked at him, tears at her eyes. "No, it's amazing…my gift is nothing compared to this," she whispered.

Shinji blinked a few times. "Ya got me a gift? Where?"

"Umm…" Mari went to her drawer and pulled it out. "But I don't know if I want to give it…"

"Aww, c'mon Mari, give it here!" She reluctantly did and he unwrapped it. "Huh," he said, staring at it for a few moments. "It's uh…well, it's different."

"I knew you'd hate it!" she sobbed, bursting into tears. "I'm the worst gift-buyer ever! You probably hate me even more now!"

She had gotten him a very pink tie with a flamingo on it, ruffled feathers, long beak, legs, and all. It was tacky and a little creepy. "I-I know you already have so many ties, but I didn't know what to get you and then I saw this at the store and I thought it was cute, because it was pink, but then I remembered that when you buy a gift you're supposed to choose something based on what the person likes, not on what you like, but then I thought maybe you secretly liked flamingos and so I went home, and _then_ I had just realized that you worked at Auntie Renata's shop and she has a bajillion ties there, but by then I had already thrown the receipt away and it was trash day so I couldn't get it back, and…and…and…!"

"Whoa, Mari, whoa!" Shinji said, placing her hands on his arms. He was sitting on the side of the bed and Mari was standing, though from her short stature she came only a few inches taller than him. "It's okay, love," he said soothingly, running his hands up and down her arms. "I like it, I really do. It's…festive. Now stop yer blubberin', ya know I hate it when ya cry."

Mari sniffled a few times, wiping her eyes. Shinji pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, though she missed, instead grabbing his tie, blowing her nose into it.

"D-Damn it, Mari!" Shinji cried. "Ya always do that!"

"O-oops," she hiccupped. "Do you hate me…?"

He sighed. "No…" and then smiled at her, taking off his tie. "It's a good thing I've got a spare here, given ta me from my precious Mari-chan!"

"Oh, oh, let me put it on!" she squeaked excitedly, grabbing the pink tie and putting it under his collar. "Hmm…" Mari mused, pursing her lips and furrowing her brow as she stared at it. "Do I…gosh, I knew I should have bought the zip-up one! They're so much easier to do!"

Shinji chuckled lightly and guided her hands, showing her how to do it. "There," he said. "How do I look?"

"So cute!" she squealed, clasping her hands together.

"Me?"

"No, not you! The flamingo!"

Shinji pouted. "Ouch. That hurt Mari. Ya wanna know how ta end this Christmas perfectly?"

"Eat more cake?"

"No, stupid," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to slightly gasp, and pulled her against him, grinning wickedly.

"Shinji, what are you…eek!" Mari found herself pushed gently onto the bed, her blue eyes widened as Shinji hovered over her, lips pulled into a smile. "Eh…" she began, her cheeks bright red.

His thumb skimmed over her soft pink lips. "Before we get into all the serious stuff, how 'bout ya give me a little sugar, hmm…?"

Shinji leaned in to kiss her, but Mari rolled her head to the side. "Hey!" he cried, annoyed. He tried kissing her again, though she only rolled to the other side. "What tha hell Mari? Ain't I allowed ta even kiss my own girlfriend?"

"G-Gi-Girlfriend?" Mari stuttered.

"Err…yeah. Didn't ya just confess ta me in the park?" He tried to kiss her again, but Mari pushed against his chest. "Damn it, Mari!" He was growing annoyed.

"This isn't boyfriend-girlfriend yet!" she scolded, pushing him off of her and wagging her finger at him. "We haven't made it official!"

"Fine, then let me kiss ya!" he growled.

"No!"

"No? Whaddya ya mean, 'no?'" His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Just let me kiss ya, damn it!"

"Not until you've signed the contract first!" she told him, poking him in the nose.

"Contract…?"

Marise scrambled over to her desk, opening it and pulling out a very crumpled and old piece of paper. She straightened it and said, "Here!" handing it to him.

He furrowed his brow at her for a few moments, but turned to the paper, looking over it.

**Mari's Rules of a Relationship**

1. Do not touch Mari unless given permission. (The most important one!)  
>2. Follow all orders Marise gives you.<br>3. Never tell Marise she is wrong, even if she is.  
>4. You are to put Marise before anyone else.<br>5. Mari always has first say in what we do, when we do it, and where we do it.  
>6. There will be no actions made to embarrass Mari.<br>7. You are required to put up with all of her banters, rants, and complaints.  
>8. There will be no discussion of marriage, children, or animals.<br>9. You are not allowed to meet Mari's family unless she says so.  
>10. Any breaking of the above rules will result in severe punishment! (Aka, it's over).<p>

"Not allowed to touch unless I have…Mari, what tha fuck is this? This is complete bullshit!"

"It is not!" Mari cried, puffing her cheeks out angrily. "You have to follow every single one of these rules! Actually, you've already broken a ton of them, so you better not sass me, mister!"

_Hell, now I can see why her past boyfriends all broke up with her… _These rules were ludicrous! And how did she take the time to write this all out?

"All right," he groaned, defeated. "Where do I sign?"

"Right here!" she pointed. "And initial here, here, and then sign on the dotted line right…there! Oh, and also Shinji, our first kiss will have to be pushed back two weeks, possibly a month!"

"Wh-what the fuck? Why?"

"Because you took advantage of me _twice!_ That one time when I came to your house and today when you practically attacked me!" Her face turned bright red from just thinking about it. "And we weren't even a couple then! So, in order to set everything straight, the first kiss will have to be postponed."

His jaw dropped in shock. He then shook his head. "Yer high or somethin'.'

Mari's face fell and she fell back onto the bed. "Fine," she mumbled, forlorn. "None of them ever took the contract seriously anyway…"

He sighed, and ruffled her hair. "Here, I signed the damn contract. I'll follow all tha rules and everythin', okay?" _Only because yer worth it._

"R-really? Hooray!" she squealed, jumping on him to give him a hug. He fell back onto the bed, his face crushed between her breasts, though he didn't mind much, aside from the fact he could barely breathe.

"O-okay muffin," he grunted. Marise got off of him and lay down next to him, a look of relief on her face at getting that out of the way.

"Well, now that we've taken care of that, we can go onto the less serious topic!" she said, poking him in the chest. "Tell me all of your secrets!"

"Less serious?" he chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. "I think this is a bit more serious than a simple datin' contract, love."

She pouted her lips in annoyance, about to swat his hand away for touching her without permission, but decided against it. It actually…felt nice. She looked at his tie and smiled, scooting closer to him. "Well, I think the gift I got you was better than the one I got Ginjō."

Shinji paused, eyes turning serious. Ginjō…Kisuke had told him about that guy. The leader of Xcution. "Ginjō?" he asked, as though he were clueless. "Who's that?"

"He…" Mari began, and then bit her lip. Looked like she was going first. "Well…I guess you could say he's like my coach? Sort of?"

"Hmm…" he murmured.

_How do I explain all of this? _She thought, feeling so lost. She looked up at Shinji for guidance, her helpless blue eyes meeting his wise brown ones. "Shinji…I don't know where to start…"

"Start from the beginnin', love," he told her gently, giving her a reassuring smile. He knew how hard this must be for her, to actually come out and say what she's been holding inside all this time.

"Well," she tapped her finger against her soft pink lips. "I was born on a summer evening in Paris, France, and Mama said I was the cutest little baby…"

"Not _that_ far back!"

"Oh. Well then," She pulled open the drawer of her nightstand next to her, holding the cool revolver in her hands and let it drop onto Shinji's lap. He looked at it incredulously, almost afraid to touch it, and then looked back at Mari, brown eyes filled with panic.

"What tha hell is this?" he asked.

"It's…what I pull the soul out of." She looked up at him, trying to decipher the emotion in his eyes. Why did he seem angry and scared?

He slowly shook his head, running his hand through his hair, letting out a shaky breath. "Okay, yeah, so ya have Fullbring."

She blinked. "You know what that is?"

Shinji picked up the gun. "Mari, I knew ya were a Fullbringer before. Kisuke told me."

"He…he did?" Shinji knew the shopkeeper?

"Yeah…" he said slowly, turning the gun over in his hands, curious to see a Fullbring in action. He certainly wasn't going to ask Mari to demonstrate though. Not right here.

Mari looked down at her hands and continued. "When I was at work Ginjō had come to see me…he told me not to go to that concert, because he said something bad would happen…but I thought he was crazy and didn't listen. But he was right…and then I ran away from you guys and left you there all alone!" She squeezed her eyes shut, pained by the memory.

"Hey…it's okay, Mari…" whispered Shinji, pulling Marise against his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her. She began to sob into his chest and he stroked her hair, kissing her on the forehead.

"No…I'm an awful person…I wanted to tell you everything, but I was so weak…I-I'm not brave or smart like you are, Shinji. I wish I were!"

He sighed, holding her tighter. "So ya go there ta train?"

"Yeah…once or twice a week for a few hours…" she sniffled. "There are others there; Yukio, Jackie, Riruka, Giriko…I train with all of them. They say the more I use my Fullbring, the better control I'll have over it. Ginjō told me he's not even sure if it's fully awakened yet."

"What's it called?"

"Castles in the Air. My…my gun turns into a gunblade, but the blade part of it can transport into a key and open a portal to somewhere else. I call it LaLa Land."

"It's like a fantasy," he said slowly. It started to make sense…

She nodded against his chest, snuggling closer. She just felt safe when she was in his arms. "Mhm. That's what Ginjō calls it too. I don't like it very much…" she laughed a little. "I wish mine were like Riruka's, hers is all about cute things and the things she loves."

He chuckled, "Yeah, ya would like that more, muffin." _Although yers suits ya perfectly. Unfortunately._

"I think that's it…" she said, letting out a small sigh, happy to have gotten that off her chest. It now felt like a heavy burden had just been lifted off her shoulders; she never realized how good it would feel to just tell someone else all the things she was too afraid to even admit to herself. She looked up at him, pulling on his tie, "Okay, now it's _your_ turn!"

"Well, shit," he chuckled, "Where tha hell do I start?"

Mari gave him a teasing smile. "From the beginning. Where were _you_ born?"

"I…I don't know."

"What?" she cried, "What do you mean you don't know?"

He shrugged. "Once ya die and go ta Soul Society, ya don't remember anythin' from yer life as a human. So I have no idea who I used ta be."

Mari blinked in surprise. "You're…a Shinigami like that perverted shopkeeper?"

"Eh…not really. I used ta be."

Marise shook her head, confused.

"Well, gee, how do I explain it…I'm a Visored."

"Vi-sored." Mari tested out the word. "It sounds so weird!"

"Glad ta know ya think I'm weird, Mari."

She smacked his chest lightly. "You know I think you're more than that! You're also perverted and a Yankī and…"

He covered her mouth with his hand, a light smirk on his lips. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

She removed his hand and looked at him, eyes filled with curiosity. "So were you a good Shinigami? Because I always see this one that patrols the town…he's really strange…" She made gestures with her hands, "He has a big afro and strange eyebrows, I can't seem to remember his name…oh, Zennosuke!"

"Pfft," Shinji scoffed, "That guy's a joke of a Shinigami. Nah, I was a Captain." He grinned at her, smug.

She just tilted her head to the side, the word meaning nothing to her.

"Geez," he groaned, "Didn't Urahara explain how Soul Society worked?"

She shook her head. "No, I feel kind of uncomfortable around him! And that cat lady too! Oh, and the tall one is really scary, does he ever smile? And those two kids are also a little strange…"

Shinji laughed quietly, rolling his eyes. "Well good, don't go near him, he's more of a perv than I am. And Yoruichi, well, she's just somethin' else entirely. They're a strange bunch, but I guess we are too."

"I'll never believe that anyone can be more perverted than this guy," Marise murmured. She smiled and tapped her finger against his nose.

Shinji chuckled and took the time to explain from the process, from when a Human dies and is sent to Soul Society, to where they live in one of the districts, may or may not end up joining the Shinigami Academy and then graduate to become a seated officer of the Gotei 13.

Marise looked fairly impress after he explained how everything worked. "So that must mean you were pretty strong?"

"Was? I'm still strong!" he huffed slightly.

"Nuh-uh, Shinji, you're skinner than me!" Mari giggled, poking him. She then gasped, her face expressing horror as she pulled away from him.

Shinji sat up, worried. "What? What's wrong Mari?"

"So…if you're a Shinigami, or _were_…then…then that must mean…you're really, really _old!_" She scrunched up her nose in distaste.

Shinji looked taken back. "Wh-what tha hell? I thought it was somethin' serious, geez Mari, don't scare tha hell outta me like that!"

"This is serious, Shinji!" Mari cried. "I can't date an old man like you! Just how old are you anyway?"

"Hmm…" he murmured, pursing his lips and placing his hands behind his head. "Not sure. I lost count. But age is just a number, ain't it? Do I look that old?"

"Well," Mari huffed, lying beside him again, "You sure _act_ like a perverted old man."

"Only around my Mari-chan!" he chimed, hugging her.

"D-don't touch me! You're breaking rule number one!" He tried to kiss her on the lips, but she turned away and he instead kissed her on the cheek. "Pervert!" she cried, blushing. Seeing that he wasn't going to let go, she leaned against him, enjoying the warmth and security he provided. "So how did you become a Visored?" she asked, the word still feeling strange on her tongue.

She noticed his brown eyes darken and he turned away. "Shinji?" she asked, concern on her face and in her voice. Her hand went up to touch his cheek and he turned back to her, seeing the pure innocence in her eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah," he whispered, kissing the palm of her hand. "Just a bad memory. One of many."

"You can tell me if you want…but you don't have to!" she said quickly. She remembered the night she went to him and found him crying, and thinking of that made her own heart hurt…she never wanted to see him like that, ever. She hoped he would open up to her.

Shinji realized that he also had kept so many emotions bottled up inside. Speaking of the past was almost taboo between the Visored; they rarely ever talked about it. Those were no longer the glory days, but the days of regret and woe. It was too much to bear at times. He looked at his Goldilocks, a character out of a fairytale, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes…she was his innocent angel, did he dare taint her with his dark past?

"Shinji." He looked down into her clear blue eyes. "I want to make you feel better," she whispered, clutching his shirt. "So maybe if you tell me, you won't feel as bad anymore… Please?"

His heart both swelled and ached at her sweetness, and he sighed, beginning his story. He swung back the pendulum in his mind that had stopped since that dark day, to relive the memory he never wanted to, but had to for her. Just mentioning Aizen filled with eyes with fury and his whole body became tense, and only from Mari's touch would he be brought back into the present, only her touch would soothe his hurt and anger.

When he was done her eyes swam with tears, holding back her sobs. "S-something so terrible shouldn't have happened to all of you," she wept, wrapping her arms around Shinji's neck. She rested his head on her bosom; fingers weaving through his hair while her other hand massaged his back soothingly. It was just like the night when he woke up from that nightmare and was once again being comforted by Marise.

"Mari…" he croaked, burying his face deeper into her breasts. She rested her cheek on his head.

"It's okay, sweetie pie…" she whispered, kissing his head. "I'm right here." She wanted to take all of his pain away from him…at times Mari would think she had a sad past, but being bullied for being chubby was nothing compared to what he and the rest of the Visored had to go through…their entire life had changed. They could never go back to whom they once were. They were thought of as traitors. Even Yoruichi and Urahara and that tall, scary guy were all considered traitors for just helping them…

I wonder…why someone as wise, strong, and brave as Shinji would like someone as stupid, weak and afraid as me.

But she was so, so happy that he did.

"So…" she began lightly, "I wonder how we should break this to my parents? Shinji? You better not have fallen asleep again!"

"No…I just love the feelin' of Mari-chan's breasts…" he sighed happily.

A blush spread across Mari's cheeks, her eyes widening. "G-get off of me you pervert! Off, off, off!"

Shinji laughed and rolled onto his back and Mari jumped on him, her elbows resting on his chest and her chin in her hands. "So," she began, kicking her legs in the air back and forth.

"So," Shinji repeated, smirking. "Does Mari-chan wanna play now?"

"No!" she scoffed. "You said that a Visored was just a Shinigami who gained Hollow powers, right?"

Shinji winced inwardly, a little uncomfortable going back to such a serious topic. But he was surprised that Mari was the one to bring it up. "That's right," he answered.

"So does that mean you have a mask like the Hollows do?"

"Oh yeah, we all do."

Her eyes widened in excitement, a thrill running through her. "Can I see it?" she asked.

Shinji narrowed his eyes at her. "_No_," he said slowly.

Mari twisted her lips into a pout. "Aww! Why not? Why can't I see? Is it some big secret? Or do you just want to be mean to me?"

"No, Mari." The thought of donning his mask in a house was out of the question, especially after not having used it months.

"Hmm, you're so awful to me."

"I know, sometimes I just can't live with myself."

"Don't be sarcastic with me, Mister I-like-to-keep-secrets-from-Mari-because-I'm-such-a-jerk-wad! I know where you live!"

"And ya can come over whenever ya want!" He ran his fingers through her hair. "And we can have some fun in my room!"

"Why do you only think about perverted things?"

He pouted. "I can't help it when it involves Mari!"

"Oh please, I'm sure you feel that way about anything that resembles a woman."

"Hey! That guy was a really good cross dresser, okay?"

Mari laughed, tweaking his nose. "My Shinji is such a goofball."

Shinji gasped dramatically, "Mari-chan finally accepts me!"

She pouted, but leaned forward to rub her nose against his.

_Of course I do, you Yankī pervert._

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan…oneeee-chaaan, wake up, wake up, wake up!"<p>

Mari turned in her bed and annoyed, she grumbled, "Taro…leave me alone!" She sighed when he continued to pounce on her and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She squinted and then gasped when she saw what time it was. "Ei-Eight-thirty? Oh no, I'm late for school!" she cried. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Mari-nee-chan," Taro whined, tugging on her nightshirt, pouting, "That's what I was trying to tell you! Today is a snow day! That means no school!"

She looked at him with wide eyes and jumped out of bed, running to look out of her large window, pulling the curtain back. Just like Taro said, there was snow everywhere, pristine and clear, coating every inch of the ground. Mari broke out in laughter, giddy. "Hooray, no school!" she squealed delightedly. _Now I don't have to take that math test, yes!_

She ran downstairs with Taro right on her tail and slid into the kitchen to see her mother leaning against the counter, sipping some coffee. "Good morning," she greeted, with a small grin.

Marise looked around. "Where's Papa and Coco? And Ryu?"

"Your dad went to the garage. Seems like today was the day for a ton of cars to break down. He's probably having the time of his life fixing engines and replacing tires," she chuckled. Mari's father, despite seeming incredibly lazy, actually had a job. He worked as a mechanic, even though he really didn't need to, since Lucille made more than enough money as her job as a designer. But he wanted to, he enjoyed working on cars and it wasn't a job to him – it was his passion. "Coco went to the bakery to stock up on a bunch of stuff; she thinks we're going to be snowed in!"

"And onii-chan went to see his _girlfriend,_" Taro giggled, grabbing a cookie from the plate on the counter.

Lucille was also grinning. "Yeah, that boy's become pretty social since meeting Yuzu-chan. Isn't she the cutest thing? She reminds me Orihime-chan."

"Hmph! I'm cuter than the both of them combined!" Mari huffed, trotting up the stairs to change. There was no way she would stay cooped up inside while her emo brother was out having a life! No way in heck! She put on a turtleneck covered in pink, purple and white stripes that hugged her figure and pulled on some white jeans, to match the snow. She then struggled a bit getting on her white-fur boots, but once she had them on she completed her outfit by placing some white earmuffs over her bouncy curly hair. She straightened the pink bow in her hair and then blew a kiss at herself in the mirror before running down the stairs.

"Okay Taro, let's go play…hey," she pouted, placing her hands on her hips. "Where did they go?" She saw a sticky note on the fridge that read: _Mari, Taro and I went to one of his friend's house so he could go sledding. If you go out don't forget to lock the door! – Love, Mama._

"Wh-what?" she cried. "They left me! Why do I have the worst family ever?" Marise went outside and sat down on the front porch, pink lips twisted into a pout. The snow didn't look as fun anymore now that she was alone.

She lifted her head when she spotted Shinji coming up. His hair swayed in the cool breeze and he wore a plaid gray cap and long gray wool-coat that came down to his knees. He grinned when he saw Marise sitting by herself. "Aww, my little muffin is gonna freeze!" he called out. "What'cha doin' sittin' there all alone, love?"

"Everyone abandoned me!" she sulked.

He held his hand out to her, a warm smile on his face. "Well it's a good thing yer man is here ta take ya out of yer misery. Let's go, we're gonna have a snowball fight."

She blinked, surprised. "You…you want me to play with you guys? Really?" She sounded like a child on the playground after just being asked to join in the sandbox. "I-I mean…!" she blushed, her cheeks already flushed from the cold. "I'll have to see if I'm busy!" She tapped her finger against his lips for a moment, ignoring Shinji rolling his eyes. "Nope, I'm free!"

"C'mon then!"

She took his hand and they walked together to the warehouse, enjoying the beauty of the snow around them along the way.

Shinji glanced at her from the corner of his eye, happy to see her looking so joyful. "Did ya dress so cute for me, Mari-chan?" he asked teasingly.

"N-no!" she retorted, puffing out her cheeks. "I always look so cute! Don't think that I dressed this way for you!"

"Pfft, whatever!" They arrived at the warehouse and behind it were all the Visored, standing around in their winter attire, some smiling when Mari arrived, others, namely Hiyori, maintaining an air of indifference.

"So Blondie has finally arrived," said Kensei. "It's about time!"

"Shinji," Mari whispered, pulling on his sleeve. "I don't like that guy, he's scary! Don't let him come near me with a snowball!"

Shinji laughed, pulling her to him. "Don't worry muffin, I won't let him come near ya at all!"

"Tch, I'm not a pervert like you, Shinji," the gray-haired man muttered.

"All right, let's get this started already," Lisa sighed, kicking at the snow. "I woke up early for a stupid snowball fight and had to leave my lovely magazines inside!"

"Get over it!" Kensei snorted.

"We should be divided into teams of three, since there are nine of us with Mari here!" peeped Mashiro, holding a finger up. "I'm on a team with Kensei and Hachi!"

"What the hell? What if I don't want to be on a team with you?"

"Too bad! You have no choice, so shut up, Kensei-meanie!"

"Don't be surprised if you find a snowball shoved down your throat then!"

"Fine," Lisa muttered, wanting to get it over with. "I'll be with Rose and Love then."

"Then that means you and I are on a team, Goldie," grinned Shinji, pinching her cheek.

She blushed and looked around, and ran to Hiyori, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "Then that means Hiyori-chan is on our team too!"

"Get the hell off me you stupid girl!" screamed Hiyori.

"Aww, I think Hiyo-Hiyo is the cutest!" Marise giggled. After Mari had given her the cookie, she found Hiyori to be positively adorable. She didn't have to be jealous of her, because she thought she was prettier than her, but Hiyori was cute in her own way! She wanted to constantly pinch her cheeks!

"Yer more annoyin' than baldy!" Hiyori muttered, pushing the over-enthusiastic girl off of her. Mari fell onto the snow with an, "oof!"

"Hey!" Shinji barked, helping Mari up. "Don't bully my girl, snaggletooth!" He turned to Marise, kissing her on the forehead multiple times. "Are ya okay, Mari-chan?"

"Eh…yeah, I'm fine," she answered with a blush, trying to push him away. "Shinji, you're breaking rule number one again!" she cried. "And I don't like doing this kind of thing in front of people!"

"Hell, ya don't even wanna do it when we're alone!"

"I'm not a pervert like you!"

"Well, then I'll make ya perverted!"

"Kyaa, don't come near me and rub your perverseness onto me!" Mari squeaked, running to hide behind Hiyori. "Hiyo-Hiyo will protect me, right?"

"Hell no!" Hiyori scoffed, though she smiled a bit.

"All right, blonde squad," said Love with a grin. "Let's get started so I can crush all of you!" He pounded his fist into his hand.

"Huh, I guess we are all blonde," Shinji chuckled, looking at his team.

"I'm the cute one!" called Mari, raising her hand. "Hiyo-chan can be the tough one, and Shinji, the perverted one!"

"Hey!"

The snowball fight had begun and the three teams started by first constructing their forts, though each of them struggled in their own way.

"Hey!" complained Rose. "It's not fair that you have Hachi helping you out!" Not only was his great size able to lift more snow, but he could also use his kido as a barrier.

"Yeah!" agreed Shinji. "Hachi ain't one person, he's like three! Maybe four!"

Marise looked at Hiyori. "Why isn't Hachi-kun offended by this? If Shinji said that to me, I'd think he was saying I was fat!"

"Tch," muttered, Hiyori, crossing her arms. "Hachi doesn't take anything as an insult. He turns everything positive."

"Hmm," she mused, placing her finger on her lips. "Maybe I'll try and be positive too! The next time Shinji calls me fat, I'll just think that there's more cuteness of me to love!"

Shinji turned around. "I've never called ya fat, damn it!"

"I bet you've thought it a hundred thousand times! I bet you're thinking I look fat in this sweater right now!"

"No," he muttered, turning back around, peering over their fort. "I'm thinkin' that I wanna take yer sweater off."

Hiyori whacked him on the back of his head with her boot. "Shut tha hell up, baldy! I don't wanna hear all that nasty shit coming out of yer mouth in front of us ladies!"

"Hiyo-chan came to my rescue! She'll protect me from your lecherous advances!"

"Shit!" he cried, rubbing the back of his head. "My muffin should be comfortin' me, not supportin' this bitch!" He pointed to Hiyori.

"Don't talk about Hiyori-chan like that using such foul language! Bad, naughty Shinji!" she scolded, wagging her finger at him.

He pouted and sulked in a corner. Though that was no loss to their team, in fact, Hiyori made up for both Shinji and Mari, because Shinji was too "upset" to play and Mari could barely throw a snowball two feet in front of her.

"Geez!" Hiyori snorted. "You suck!"

"I-I'm trying my best! This is just so hard!" Mari whined. "And my hands are so cold!"

"Stop yer complainin'! You're getting on my nerves!"

Mari sniffled, blowing into her red hands to warm them up. She looked up in surprise when Shinji tapped on her shoulder, holding out his black leather gloves to her. "Here, ya idiot," he said, smiling.

Marise put the gloves on, despite them being a little big; her hands were already beginning to warm up. _Sh-Shinji is so good to me,_ Thought Marise, forlorn. _And I always treat him so terribly! _She couldn't help it if she got embarrassed when he touched her! It was…all so new to her. To actually be with someone who liked her for who she was, unlike her past lovers, who just wanted to sleep with her, use her for her money, or just to make some other girl jealous.

After a couple of tiring hours of pelting each other with snowballs, the Visored (and Mari), chose to call it quits for the day. They were all freezing and the sun began to shine down, the snow beginning to soften, so it was pointless to continue playing.

They went inside and Lisa prepared some hot chocolate for all of them.

"Oh no!" Mari said, pointing to a different bag of marshmallows. "I like the big ones, not the small ones!"

Lisa chuckled, "You're so cute!"

"Hey!" Shinji barked. "Don't flirt with my muffin, Lisa!"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Shinji." She winked at Mari, who blushed in response.

Mari carefully carried the mug of hot chocolate, with her single jumbo marshmallow inside, to the couch where Shinji sat. He took it from her, placing it onto the table beside him, and patted his leg. "Take a seat!"

"N-no way!" she cried. "I'm not sitting on your lap!" She yelped when Shinji pulled her down onto him anyway, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Shinjiiii…" she whined. "Let go of me!" She tried to squirm out from his grasp, but stopped when she found that he enjoyed it. "You pervert," she muttered, sighing in defeat.

"Hooray!" Shinji exclaimed goofily.

Mari blushed, taking off the gloves, handing them to Shinji. "Here…" she said shyly.

"Put 'em in my room. Oh, and while yer at it," he placed his cap on her head and threw his coat over her, with a teasing smile, "Ya can put this up there too."

"A-am I your housewife or something?" Mari cried, blushing.

"Yep."

"Hmph!" she muttered, going upstairs to his room. This would be her way of saying thank-you, she didn't want Shinji to hold this against her and bribe her for something perverted… She came to his room and hung the coat in his closet, placing the hat on a coat rack and the gloves on his dressing table. She placed her hands behind her back, shyly looking around.

"Ooh…" she said, gazing in awe at his large TV system. She hadn't noticed it the first time she was in his room. Marise pulled out one of the DVDs from the shelf. _I didn't know he watched Lupin III too! _Curious, Mari opened one of the drawers to see what else he had in his collection.

She gasped, dropping the DVD she had picked up, horrified, and let out a high-pitched scream.

The Visored looked up curiously and Shinji sprang up from the sofa. "SHIT!" he cursed, running up the stairs. He stood outside the doorway to see a frazzled Mari.

Marise looked up at him and screeched, "Shinji is sooooo weird!" She ran past him and down the stairs.

"Mari, shit, wait! I can explain…! Kind of!"

"What the hell is going on?" Kensei growled, trying to drink his hot cocoa in peace, but that was kind of difficult when he had this annoying girl with curly hair bouncing around behind him, apparently hiding from Shinji for some reason.

"Wh-what kind of perverted DVDs do you watch?" cried Mari, pointing a finger accusingly at Shinji. "Why did the girl on the cover look _just like me_?" All of the covers had girls with blonde hair and blue eyes, if they wore a pink bow in their hair, they might as well have been Marise! She would never do anything so scandalous!

Kensei began howling in laughter, so hard tears formed at his eyes. "Oh Shinji, you poor guy!" he cackled. "You wanted her so bad ya rented porn of girls that looked like her?"

"Shut tha hell up!" yelled Shinji, embarrassed.

Lisa listened curiously. "Hmm, they must be American if they look like Mari…why didn't you ever let me borrow them? Keeping them all for yourself, how selfish!"

"Destroy them!" Mari screamed. "All of them!"

"O-okay, okay!" he replied, flustered. "How can ya blame me when my Mari doesn't give me any love?"

"Don't you dare use that excuse!" she snapped. She went into their small kitchen, rummaging through drawers until she found what she was looking for. She placed a hand on her hip and held the hammer over her shoulder, heading up the stairs. "I'm getting rid of them myself!"

"W-wait!" Shinji cried. "At least let me put 'em on a backup CD," he whined quietly.

"DON'T MAKE ME MAKE HIYORI HURT YOU!"

"Aww, poor Shinji loses his porn," Lisa teased, smirking.

"Ah, shut up, Lisa," he replied, though it had little bit to it. He smiled, placing his hands behind his head.

"I don't need 'em anymore…now that I have her."

* * *

><p>No one could concentrate on anything except one thing: New Year's. It was a <em>huge<em> deal in Japan and most Asian countries, a time to spend with family and to do some major cleaning. Students barely paid attention in school, because they were all too excited for the festival that would last three days, from Saturday to Monday. Normally the tradition had been to spend New Year's asleep or relaxing at home, but the younger generation wanted to make it more exciting, they wanted to really celebrate the holiday.

Even Mari was stoked for the coming of the New Year. It was Friday and as she walked alongside Shinji in the hallway, she clapped her hands excitedly.

"I can't wait to go to the festival tomorrow!" she gushed. "There will be dragons and paper lanterns and tons of sweets, and oh, I'm just so excited!"

Shinji, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about New Year's. He didn't really care much, because at his age, he could barely keep track of when a year came and went. Though now that he was with Mari, things seemed to be slowing down, which was just fine with him. He wanted each moment with her to last an eternity.

He was more focused on the fact that Mari pretended they weren't even together at school! On Monday he tried to hold her hand before going in, but she had refused, embarrassed.

"_I…I don't know if I want everyone to know yet!" she cried, blushing. "They might kick me off the cheer squad! Let's just keep it a secret for now, okay?"_

"Hmph," he muttered in response to her enthusiasm, hands in his pockets, since he couldn't hold hers.

Mari pursed her lips in a pout. She knew that Shinji was a little upset that she wouldn't allow him to touch her in public and she felt bad…but it was all too embarrassing for her! She may have seemed like an experienced girl from her past boyfriends, but truth be told, they usually broke up with her in the first few days of the relationship…a person could only handle so much of Marise, not to mention her crazy rules… She didn't watch much TV except for _Lupin III_ and she never really want on the Internet, so she didn't have that to taint her mind…she wondered if Shinji would break up with her because of her lack of her experience? She didn't want to admit this to herself, but she figured he must have had much more experience with love, considering how old he was…did he have a lover when he was a Captain?

Mari's face fell as she looked at the ground. _I bet if he did, she would have been kind, beautiful, smart and strong…the exact opposite of me._

"Are we allowed to eat together?" Shinji's question broke her out of her depressing thoughts and she blinked a few times.

"O-of course!" she replied. "I made you a bento box!"

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Ya did? Really?"

She nodded and they went outside, it wasn't too chilly and there was no snow. The sun was shining, so it felt nice. They sat against the trunk of a tall oak tree and Mari unwrapped the bento box, giving it to him. "It took me all morning, but I did it!"

Shinji looked at her suspiciously. "Ya sure Luce didn't make it?"

"No! I'm positive! I can make it myself, sheesh!"

He shrugged, popping a roll of sushi into his mouth, chewing on it slowly. "Wh-what did ya put in this…?" he asked.

"Hmm, well, we ran out of rice so I had to use Rice Krispies cereal, and then we didn't have seaweed so I used a leaf from the magnolia tree outside, and I couldn't find any fish eggs in the fridge so I just used jelly beans!"

"It's uh…well, it's got a unique taste."

"You don't like it," Mari murmured, twiddling her thumbs.

"No, no!" He placed his hand on her hair and leaned in to kiss her, but stopped just short of her lips. Her heart fluttered, she had actually wanted to kiss him, so why did he stop?"

"Ah…sorry," he muttered. "Forgot rule number one." He pulled away and Mari's heart dropped. She wanted to tell him that it was okay for him to break that rule, that she wanted to kiss him too, but how embarrassing it was to say such a thing! She couldn't do it…she couldn't be a cute girl and say something romantic like that…

Marise leaned against the tree, pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

Her heart ached to know what it would feel like to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Lucille swept the porch with her broom for what seemed like the thousandth time. She let out a tired sigh, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "I can't wait to pop out the champagne tonight!" she huffed. She looked up when the door opened and placed her hand over her mouth in a soft gasp. "Well…don't you just look stunning," she murmured.<p>

Marise smiled brightly. "Do you really think Shinji will like it?" She twirled around, showing off her white kimono that hugged her curves, decorated with a pattern of flowers in different shades of pink. The sash was a darker pink made out of silk and the collar of the kimono was lined with fur to keep out the cold. She put up her hair into a messy bun held with a flower clip, a few curls hanging around her face.

"Why don't you ask him now?"

Mari blushed when Shinji's car pulled up and he stepped out. She nervously stood on the porch as he came up and paused when he reached her. "Wow," he breathed, "Ya look beautiful, Mari."

Her heart fluttered and she inwardly squealed with delight. "Why didn't you wear a kimono, Shinji?" she whined, placing her hands on her hips.

He looked over himself, shrugging. "I don't really like wearin' them." The one good thing about losing his position as a Shinigami was that he didn't have to wear the lame uniform anymore…he much preferred his own suave style of dress.

Marise pursed her lips in slight annoyance, though she couldn't deny that he looked very handsome wearing an olive green sweater vest and khaki pants, the sleeves of his white collared shirt folded up to his elbows. His hair was now long enough so that he could pull it back into a short ponytail, leaving a strand around both sides of his face. His Cheshire grin was as wide as ever, but she no longer found it perverted like she first did, but rather, a genuine, carefree smile that he seemed to have. His brown eyes danced with delight as he took her hand. "Shall we go?" he asked, voice silk like honey. Her heart melted and she was too nervous to speak, so she gave a slight nod.

"See ya Lucille," Shinji said, waving his free hand at her. She waved back at them.

"I'd tell you to not stay out too late," she joked. "But I guess you have to come back after midnight! Don't eat too many sweets, Mari! Have fun!"

Shinji opened the door for Mari and she took a seat inside, fiddling with her sash nervously. _I wonder if my hair looks okay? Should I have brought a fan instead of this small pouch?_

"Ya nervous or somethin', love?" he asked, turning the key in the ignition, starting the car.

"Eh…? M-me? Nervous! How silly!" she laughed, waving her hand at him. She stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"What?"

"You…you're wearing the tie I gave you!"

He looked at himself. "Yeah…it doesn't really match, but then again it doesn't match with anythin' I have…but who gives a shit, right? Mari gave it ta me, so I'll wear it."

Mari looked down at her hands. If it had been the other way around with Mari receiving the gift, she probably wouldn't have worn it out of embarrassment…but Shinji didn't seem to care what others thought. He never did, while Mari was always the one to worry about how others saw her. She looked at him, biting her lower lip. They couldn't be more different.

What did he see in her anyway?

* * *

><p>Marise's face broke out into pure joy when they arrived at the festival, her blue eyes gleaming with delight in seeing all the paper lanterns hung everywhere, making the entire place glow, the kadomatsu that was placed at every corner, all the colorful tents and the aroma of delicious foods coming from them, seeing the many different kimonos, paper fans and masks the people held and wore…while before she felt a little anxious, she was now extremely happy!<p>

She clasped her hands together and exclaimed, "I can't wait to try everything!"

He chuckled, placing a hand on her head. "All right, we'll do everythin', just don't scurry so fast. Yer so tiny I'll lose ya in the crowd!"

Mari took Shinji's hand, blushing. "Th-then we should be like this so you don't lose me, right?"

He squeezed her hand, smiling at her. "Right."

Naturally, Mari stuffed her face with food first, trying out everything; the candied apples, cotton candy, mochi ice cream, taiyaki filled with red bean paste… "Mm, it's all so good!" she squealed happily. Shinji laughed and picked up a mask off a nearby table.

"Here ya go, love."

Mari turned to look at her and puffed her cheeks out angrily. It was a Hello Kitty mask. "Shinji!" she cried. "You know I hate that thing!"

"Aww, c'mon, it'll look cute on ya!"

"Why don't _you_ wear it then?"

"Because I already have one," he murmured, referring to his Hollow mask. Mari pouted, she still hadn't seen it yet, but Shinji was unwavering on that subject.

Marise hooked her arm through Shinji's, pointing to a game. "Ah, Shinji!" she exclaimed. "Win a fish! Taro would love it!"

He shrugged, taking the hook and while all the other competitors were struggling, he easily caught it, smiling triumphantly.

"Wow, he's really good!"

"Kind of handsome too, you know, I think I'm starting to like guys with longer hair."

Mari's eyes widened at the girls giggling next to her. She never took into consideration that there would be girls that would be interested in Shinji! She felt a very bitter feeling in her stomach…one that she knew all too well. Jealousy.

Mari furrowed her brow angrily. _Hmph! He's mine!_

"Here ya go, muffin," Shinji said, handing the plastic bag with the fish inside to her. He yelped in surprise when Mari wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Yay, Shinji's the best!" she squealed.

"Ah…no problem, Mari…" he chuckled, patting her on the head, wondering why she was suddenly being so affectionate.

"Oh, Shinji! It's almost midnight!" Mari cried, pulling away. "We have to hurry, they're about to ring the bells at the shrine!" She grabbed his hand and they began running toward the temple, where a small crowd had already gathered. "Quick!" she said, pointing to an area where people were writing on small scrolls. "We have to make our wishes!"

"Ah, c'mon Mari, it ain't a big deal. I'm not Buddhist and neither are you…"

"But it's the spiritual value of it that counts!" she protested. She took two small scrolls and feather ink pens, handing one to Shinji. "Okay, write your fortune down and then we'll hang it on the tree. You can't show me yours and I won't show you mine!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He scribbled something on it. "There. I'm done." Shinji furrowed his brow at Mari. "Geez Mari, what's takin' ya so long?"

She made slow, careful strokes, careful not to smear the ink. "I want it to be as neat as possible!" she told him. "Otherwise the spirits won't be able to read it and can't grant my wish!" She finished and folded the piece of paper, softly kissing it. "For luck! So it will come true!"

Their fortunes were hung on the tree along with hundreds of others that fluttered in the wind. The sound of chimes carried through the area, bringing a feeling of peace. The black sky was brightened by the full moon and twinkling stars scattered through it, creating a picturesque scene, a good omen for the New Year.

"Only a couple minutes until midnight," murmured Shinji, looking at his watch. They walked for a little bit, straying away from the crowd for some peace, coming on top of a hill. Shinji noticed Mari's sad expression. "Hey, what's wrong, love? Ya don't want tha new year ta come?"

Marise pouted her lips, blue eyes forlorn. "I do," she said, "But I want it to be a wonderful year! What if it's not?"

Shinji just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. He smiled softly, running his fingers over her cheek. "Sorry," he whispered. "I can't help but touch ya. If I break any more rules ya'll end it with me, won't 'cha?"

Mari's bottom lips quivered, fat, wet tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wh-whoa!" Shinji cried. "What did I do this time?"

"N-n-nothing," she blubbered, wiping at her eyes. "Shinji is perfect! There were these girls who were interested in you and now I see that it will be _you_ that will end it with me! You don't want a stupid girl like me who cries all the time and is so dramatic…!"

"Hey," he said soothingly, cupping her face gently. "Ya don't ever have ta worry about me leavin' ya. There's no girl like ya, Mari. I'm crazy about ya, so much that one of these days I'll lose all control."

"Sh-Shinji?" Mari sniffled.

"What is it, love?"

"I…I want to kiss you."

His eyes widened in surprised, but then softened as he smiled at her. "Then kiss me."

She blushed, hoping that he would be the one to initiate it. But if she wanted her wish to come true, then she would have to take a few steps forward. Shyly, she stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his softly just as the fireworks went off behind them, signaling the beginning of a new year.

Shinji groaned against her lips, his fingers undoing the clip in her hair, causing her blonde curls to fall onto her shoulders. She pulled away, panting a little, noticing the bright lights bursting behind them. "Wow!" she breathed, then turned back to Shinji. "Happy New Year's!"

He grinned, hooking his arms around her waist. "Happy New Year's," he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers before he kissed her. She gasped a little, this kiss was much more fervent and passionate than the chaste one she had given him…and yet she didn't want him to stop. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she eagerly responded to the kiss, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

And he felt the same way.

* * *

><p><em>Dear spirits,<em>

_For the new year I want this new love to blossom into something wonderful…I want it to last forever._

_Marise_

* * *

><p><em>Dear who-tha-fuck-ever,<em>

_Please let Marise be mine forever._

_Shinji_

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO: : : **

**WhisperInTheRain: **Well, I'm happy you think so; Shinji and Mari make a cute, albeit strange couple, lol. That took forever, didn't it? I'm so surprised that you all stuck by, but I am happy that I didn't make them crazy over each other in the first chapter, that would have been too quick in my opinion, plus, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to fluff it up with so much corny shoujo-ness! And you know how much I love that shoujo~

**EvalydYamazaki: **I'm so happy you're happy! ^_^ I hope the talk was what you expected; I'm not too sure how I did with that. I tried to make it sound really natural, because what they talked about was huge and overwhelming, so it was a challenge to write. I wasn't planning on making a snowball fight, but from your review I decided to, it was too good to pass up. ;D Aha, well, Mari took care of that rushed affection with her little rules! Oh, Mari, you silly, silly girl you. Well of course, Lucille has mad baking skills! Unfortunately, Hiyori won't be able to use it on Shinji since she actually ate it! Had Mari made it for her, she would have been able to keep it forever and ever!

**Lorna Roxen: **The wait is finally over! But you know Mari will cause problems along the way, because, well, she's Mari. :P

**DamionKenley117: **Aww, I'm hoping you'll feel less sorry for him, but, uh, I'm not so sure. Mari is like the verbal abuse and Hiyori is the physical. But Shinji became a masochist somewhere along the way, so it's all good!

**Alex274: **Yes, I know, finally, right? No more secrets, everything is out in the open! About time too, it was kind of hard to keep their worlds separate what with their continual running into each other and basically staring at each other's secrets right in the face! I mean, c'mon Mari, the fantasy can't last forever.

**Keiren-Kun89: **At first I would be like, "What is this madness…?" and then I would be like "What the heck…" and then I would be like, "WTF?" If I were you reading this, lol. Was that a cliffy? O.o OMG, yay! I feel like I haven't made a single good cliffhanger yet, I gotta do that soon. L-literary gold? Do you mean it? Wow, thanks!

**Chibi Katie: **That's all right, my faithful reviewer! :D It really does look like a good anime, if only I had the time to watch it. v.v I'd actually like to make a ton of AU fics of Shinji and Mari, I have so many ideas, but so very little time. V.v Plus I can't write two long fanfics at once, too much stress! Well, yes, they are together, but Mari won't act funny, she'll just act like herself and from that will cause numerous problems… Yeah, not yet, but you know she will. xDDD And me loooves long reviews! ^^

**solarfalcon: **Oh my, I'm sure you must have…screw those people, if they read it they'd be doing the same thing! Maybe. o.o …Probably not. But anywho, that makes me so happy and a bit concerned that Mari is rubbing off on you. I'm sure by the end of this you'll need to be taken to therapy or brainwashed so that she'll be completely out of your system, otherwise you might find yourself doing very strange things, like coning and planking and taking magazines and demolishing Kate Hudson's face or something… Well thank you for reassuring me on that part, I was very worried, yet at the same time I feel that it was kind of right. You're absolutely right, Mari is the kind of character that needs something huge to happen for her to be brought back to reality and she would have just taken a simple kiss as a scene from her fairytale. Hope you have a great New Year's! Omg, you're such an otaku. xD But I don't mind that! ^^ As you could tell, I loved the song, otherwise I wouldn't have made it this chapter's recommended song! I felt it went absolutely perfectly with what was going on here, all about taking their relationship slow, because netiher wants to take their moments together for granted…and I adore Lady Antebellum! Thank you for sharing it! ^-^

**Erin Kamikaze: **I'm so happy it got a giggle or two out of ya, I absolutely love both humor and romance, so what better than to have both of these genres collide into an absolutely whacky fanfic like this? Oh yeah, certified fisher right here, mhm. (Actually I've never fished in my entire life and don't plan to, it seems really boring…) RANDOM. O.O And thanks for the favorite!

**1kanako-chan: **Thanks for the story alert!

**Keiren-Kun89: **Thanks for adding this to your favorites and story alert! ^_^

**Lil' Bunny Lynn-Lynn: **Thank you for adding Goldilocks to your story alert and favorites. ^^ Btw, I love your penname. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow, that was kind of painful to write, my fingers are aching…I didn't think it would be this long! Now I can't tell you when the next update will be, but I guess there will be a couple more chapters before the Valentine's one, and then a couple after that until the White Day one!

Btw, if you guys wanna read good manga and also want to know some of the biggest inspiration for Marise, then read _Motto Itte._ I swear when I was making Mari I had this manga in the back of my mind somewhere. The main girl's name is Mizuta Mari! It's a really cute shoujo manga of a popular girl and uncool boy, with a bit of wonderful smuttiness in there… You guys should read it and tell me if you see Mari x Shinji's relationship in there, lol.

Happy New Year's!


	19. Happy Like a Fool

**Authors Note:** Sorry about that other chapter 19, for those of you that didn't see it, it was basically me going crazy about the chapter where the Visored were back. I was just really hyper and had to share it with everybody. xD But here is the real chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

Btw, because of the new Bleach chapter, I went back and re-did the summary, so now (hopefully), everything is fixed and I won't have to make any more changes. This way things will go smoothly and updates will be quicker. ^^ There are also so many amazing entries to the "Love and Be Loved" Contest, which makes me so giddy! The contest ends on February 14th, Valentine's Day!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Happy Like a Fool<br>**

**Recommended Song: "Good Life" by One Republic**

"Is Shinji okay?" a squeaky, worried voice asked, her hazel eyes wide as she looked toward the door that was Shinji's.

"Tch, hell no," muttered Kensei, stuffing some ramen noodles into his mouth, eyes never leaving the screen of the TV. "He looked like he was floating in mid-air when he walked through the door. Must've gotten high on something."

"Or _someone_," said Lisa with a grin. She was sitting on the armrest of the sofa, elbow resting at the top of it as she flipped through the latest edition of _Sports Illustrated_, which just so happened to be the swimsuit edition.

"Huh, I wonder if she gave it up to him," Kensei mused, raising his eyebrows. Mashiro puffed out her cheeks in jealousy and was about to berate him for the comment, but didn't have to, as he cried out in pain when he was knocked off the couch, falling flat on his face and skidding across the floor. He got up and turned around, glaring. "What the fuck was that for, Hiyori?" he barked. "Isn't Shinji the one you're supposed to be abusing?"

"Don't tell me who I'm supposed ta be hittin', dumbass," snorted Hiyori, putting her yellow sandal back on and placing her hands on her hips. "Baldy's up in his room and he's probably too high on happiness ta feel any pain anyway, so it'd be pointless. It just disgusts me hearin' ya say somethin' so gross. Who would give it up to that dumbass anyway?"

"I thought you didn't like Mari-san," Rose interjected, looking at her curiously.

Hiyori whirled on him in a fit of anger. "I don't!" she screeched. "Who tha fuck said I did? I hate her! She's a fucking idiot, even stupider than baldy and the rest of ya combined!"

"Sounds like you have a crush on her to me," Love commented, not daring look up from his manga in fear that he'd find a sandal slapped to his face.

"Who died and made you king, Love?" Hiyori asked, as she had so many years ago in Soul Society when they were all seated officers. She quit grinding her teeth and looked up, saying, "There ya are, dumbass! What were ya doin', jerkin' yerself off or somethin'?"

"Hn, and I thought I was saying something gross," said Kensei under his breath. He inwardly winced and avoided Hiyori's death glare.

Shinji raised his eyebrows slightly at her comment. "What?"

"Okay Shinji, spill it," Lisa demanded, closing her magazine shut. "What exactly happened between you and Mari anyway? It couldn't have been better than her confessing to you a couple of weeks ago. What's so great that happened tonight? Err…yesterday. I mean…kami, I hate New Years."

"Oh," Shinji breathed, the spark returning to his eyes as he grinned widely.

"Look at the lovesick idiot," Hiyori muttered.

"She really let you do it then?" Rose, Kensei, and Love asked simultaneously, leaning forward to hear better.

"Wait, what tha hell are ya guys talkin' about?" He then turned angry. "Don't talk about my sweet, innocent muffin like that ya dirty perverts! If she heard ya she'd think ya were even dirtier than I am!" He pointed a finger at Rose and Love accusingly. "And her infatuation over ya would be done!" He paused for a moment. "On second thought, why don't 'cha act that way next time she comes?"

"Give us a break," Rose pouted. "There's absolutely no action here."

"Go ta strip club then," Shinji said casually, flopping onto the couch.

"Or he could just borrow your porn," suggested Lisa. "Oh wait," she then smirked, "Mari destroyed all of it." She then grew frustrated, lightly smacking the back of his head with her magazine. "Enough of making us waiting, tell me what happened or I'll bring Mari here and take her into my bedroom with me!"

Shinji turned to glower at her. "Ya wouldn't dare. She's mine!"

Lisa shrugged, giving a small smile. She thoroughly enjoyed teasing him and especially seeing his reaction. "She's so cute, I might not be able to resist."

"Haha, very funny," Shinji said dryly. To the surprise of all the Visored there was a slight redness on his cheeks as he said, "We…we kissed alright? Geez, when did my damn business become yers?"

Kensei's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "That's it? I thought ya at least got to second base or something!"

Shinji threw a couch pillow at him. "Mari's not like that. We've only been goin' steady for about a week and even then most people don't know, 'cause she wants to keep it a secret."

Mashiro crossed her elbows over the top of the couch, resting her chin on it. "Maybe she's just embarrassed of you Shinji," she said. "Because you're not cool and stuff."

"I'm glad ya think that way of me, Mashiro," said Shinji with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe if you get a tattoo like Kensei she'd like you more!" the green-haired girl chirped. "You should get one! Or two, or three, or four!"

"Mari might have a heart attack if she saw that," Shinji chuckled. He looked up at Lisa, who was shaking her head. "What?"

"Wow Shinji," she breathed, her turquoise eyes filled with genuine surprise. "It was just last week that you were watching porn and now a simple kiss makes you like this?"

"It wasn't a simple kiss!" he defended, his manly pride slightly offended.

"Did you use tongue?" Kensei asked.

"That's none of yer goddamn business! But no," he muttered, slumping into the couch. "She wouldn't let me."

"What a classy girl," Lisa chuckled.

"Tch. Ya mean what a stupid girl," Hiyori said, crossing her arms. "She was an idiot before, but now she's an even bigger one for gettin' with you, baldy."

Shinji shook his head, the easy grin returning to his features. "Ya can't piss me off today, snaggletooth. I'm on cloud nine. Yep," he sighed happily, placing his hands behind his head. "Everythin' is perfect."

* * *

><p>"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, everything is awful, horrible, absolutely terrible! I won't be able to live anymore, what a cruel life this is!"<p>

"What is that girl on about now?" Lucille muttered in the kitchen, watching her daughter zip in and out of the kitchen at least a dozen times before she stopped her. "What has got you running around the house like a chicken without its head?"

Marise stared at her mother for a few moments with a furrowed brow before she answered, "Why are you calling me a chicken? How mean!" Marise then shook her head furiously, actually answering her mother's question. "Mama!" she cried, grabbing her mother's arm. "Where…where are my magazines? You know, the ones I've been collecting for the past few years? I can't find them and I've looked everywhere!"

"Oh," Lucille snorted, rolling her pale blue eyes. "That's what all this is about." She turned away from her daughter and began chopping some vegetables to make some stock. "I put them all in the attic. This morning when I opened your closet an avalanche of those things fell on me, look, I think I have bruises! I wanted to throw them away, but I assumed you would freak out…kind of like what you're doing right now." She once again rolled her eyes when Marise grabbed her golden curly hair, about to pull it out.

"Noooooo!" she whined. "Why, oh, why did you do that? I need them!"

"You won't die without them."

"I'll die, I really will!"

"Stop being such a drama queen."

"Stop being so mean!"

"What do you need them for anyway?"

Mari stopped, a blush spreading across her cheeks. This interested Lucille, who rose an eyebrow, expecting an answer. "Um…" she stammered, looking at her feet, specifically her recently polished toe nails. The reason she needed those magazines was because it had all of her love and dating advice! Every time she'd get a boyfriend she would take them out and read over the advice to ensure the relationship would be a success…but how could she do that when they were stuck in the attic? Firstly, the place was dark and creepy, with many cobwebs. Second, things had accumulated over the years, because Coco was a hoarder and didn't dare throw anything away, even from when she was like 10, and so they all ended up there. She'd never be able to find it! "I…I just needed to see what the spring fashion would be!" Marise answered. "But none of them were from this year…so they probably don't have it. I-I'll just go to the store and buy a new one."

Lucille filled a pot with water before placing her chopped vegetables in, then turned the stove on to high heat, watching the flames lick at the bottom of the pot. "Your answer is complete baloney, but I'll buy it."

"I'm not lying!"

"Then look at me."

"I am!"

"No, I mean look me in the eye!"

Marise narrowed her eyes in defiance to prove her point, though when she opened her mouth to once again explain she winced. She couldn't do it! She couldn't lie when looking someone straight in the eye, especially not her mother! Mari turned away and said, "Hmph! I'm a big girl, so I don't need to tell Mama everything!"

"Of course not, sweetie," Lucille replied with a small smile, drying her hands with a kitchen towel after having washed the cutting board and knife.

Mari stormed out of the house with a huff, slamming the door behind her. She hated that everyone could see right through her!

* * *

><p><em>Hmm…Let's see…<em> Mari bent over to get a good view on the magazines near the bottom shelf, scanning over all of the covers, trying to decide which ones were the best. _Ooh, this one looks good! But that girl…what's with her tight dress? I can't buy this one, she looks way prettier than me! But well…_ She could always just pull out her black marker. She was very tempted to do so, but jumped when she heard a voice from behind.

"Mm…dat ass!" Shinji chuckled. Mari whirled around, clutching her tote bag. Her heart was racing, but she then glared at Shinji when she realized it was him.

"That was so mean!" she said. "Scaring me like that…what's wrong with you? And what are you doing here, are you stalking me? How creepy!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Why would I need ta stalk my own girlfriend?" he snorted. He held up a grocery bag, showing the contents inside. Mari looked inside to see tons of frozen TV dinners and some cans of pop. "Just doin' some grocery shoppin'."

Her eyebrows went up and she looked at him in surprise. "That's what you guys eat? Don't any of you know how to cook?"

"Pfft, like yer so great. Poppin' these in the microwave is much easier, it involves less work."

"So lazy!"

"Yeah, well, ya still love me."

"I-I never said that!" she sputtered, turning bright red. "Why would you make that assumption?"

"It's not a big deal…"

"It's a _huge_ deal! Declaring your love to somebody is…well, it's not something you should say lightly! That's why I hate it when you call me "love," not that I like any of the other stupid nicknames!"

"How 'bout koibito?"

"No way, that's much too affectionate!"

"Babe?"

"Vulgar!"

"What if I called ya Mari-sama?" he joked.

"You have such sick and perverted fantasies!" Mari cried.

"And yer the cause of all of 'em," he pointed out. "It could all be solved easily if ya'd just sleep with me."

"NEVER!"

"How can ya turn me down so harshly?" he chuckled. "So what are ya doin' here?"

The blush resurfaced on Mari's cheeks and she turned away. "Ah…nothing…"

Shinji's eyebrows went up. He then grinned wickedly. "C'mon now, did I catch ya doin' somethin' yer not 'spose ta be doin'?" He loomed closer. "What are ya tryin' ta hide, Mari-chan?"

"Eep!" Mari squealed, trying to escape. She scurried to her left into an empty isle, but Shinji merely placed his hands on both sides of her head, stopping her. "L-let me go!" she whispered, blushing. "You shouldn't be so close to me in public!"

Shinji's eyes darkened, Mashiro's words from before coming to mind. "Are ya really that embarrassed of me?"

"Of course not! I just don't want you to be so close!" She could feel the heat radiating from his body and was sure he could hear her pounding heart, because it was beating loudly in her own ears.

Shinji pursed his lips before leaning in close. "Ya really picked a bad aisle, Mari," he whispered.

_Waah…nooo…_ Her heart raced even faster and she found herself becoming weak. "Wh-what?" she asked, confused.

"Look behind ya."

She turned around and gasped, falling against Shinji's chest. "I-I didn't mean…I didn't know…I mean…I…that…stop laughing at me!" she shrieked, red from the neck up.

"So this is what ya came here ta buy?" he guffawed, keeling over. "Ya can just take 'em off of yer Christmas tree if ya need 'em so badly…" He picked up a box of condoms, grinning. "If ya wanted ta do it with me so badly, ya should've said so!"

"Pervert!" Marise screeched. "I wasn't here for that!"

"Then why were ya here? Don't tell me yer sneakin' around ta see someone else." It was a joke, but Mari couldn't help but here a bit of jealousy laced in his voice.

She quickly shook her head. "Of course not! Ryu…he…well, he told me that Yuzu-chan wanted us to double date with them!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing that she had just changed the subject. "I see."

"Aha, yeah… It'll be tomorrow at the park!"

"Ya sure ya wanna be seen with me in public?" he asked dryly. He then turned around and gave her a short wave. "I gotta go otherwise the morons will rip me apart if I keep 'em waitin' any longer. See ya."

"B-bye," she whispered, biting her lower lip. When he left she let out a huge sigh of relief, but still felt uneasy…was he mad at her? She didn't mean to hide things from him, but it would have been so embarrassing for him to find out that she was buying magazines for advice on love and dating! Shinji would surely think she was a complete and utter dork! Not wanting to be seen by any more people she knew, she grabbed six of the latest teen girl magazines off the rack and hurried home.

* * *

><p>Shinji sighed, walking back to the warehouse. His stomach growled slightly, and he knew that the TV dinners would to little to help; they were so damn tiny. He should just go over to Lucille's for some grub. The woman should open her own damn restaurant!<p>

Outside of the bakery owned by Mari's aunt, Nozawa Fifi, he spotted Yuzu sitting at a table, smiling to herself over a cup of tea, nibbling on a cookie. She looked up and her smile grew even wider in seeing Shinji, whom she waved over to sit with her. Shinji shrugged and decided to stop and sit for a chat. "Hey, Kurosaki's lil' sis," he said, as his way of greeting. He placed the grocery bag on the ground next to his chair, thinking that the Visored could just wait a little for their damn food. Honestly, then depended on him a little too much sometimes. Lazy asses.

Yuzu wrinkled her nose a bit and Shinji smiled. That was something Mari did too when she was unhappy. "My name," she huffed, "Is Yuzu! So I'd prefer if you'd call me that."

"Of course Yuzu-chan," Shinji said, grinning.

Kurosaki Ichigo was walking through town, to thank Orihime for the bread she gave, which was enough to feed an army, but he felt obligated to thank her anyway. However, as he neared the bakery, he stopped, brown eyes widening in shock at seeing his younger sister and Shinji sitting at a table together…and having fun by the looks of it.

_Wh-what the hell?_ He thought, hiding himself behind a wall as he peered over it, spying on them. Since when did Yuzu hang out with Hirako? How did they even know each other?

"I don't know if '-chan' is the appropriate ending, Hirako-san."

"Why not? Damn, yer just as uptight as Mari!" He smiled, flicking her nose with his finger. "Ya know yer my first love, right?" At that Yuzu laughed, but Ichigo was smoldering with anger and utter shock.

_This is so fucking unbelievable! They can't be…doing that…and being…like, what…what the…? Okay, calm down Ichigo, they're just talking…it's probably all just a misunderstanding…_

"So, about the date?" asked Shinji, stealing one of her cookies. Yuzu tilted her head a little, confused. "Ain't we 'spose ta go ta the park or somethin'? That's what Mari said," he mumbled.

Yuzu pursed her lips. "Hmm…sure, we can! It sounds like a lot of fun to me."

"Great," replied Shinji casually, getting up and picking up his bag. "Well then, I'll see ya there, Yuzu-chan."

"Okay, bye Shinji-kun!"

Ichigo quickly turned around, pressing his back against the brick wall, his chest heaving. To think that his sweet innocent sister was sneaking around with…with that bastard? Hell no! He stormed home, taking matters into his own hands.

After all, he had to protect his baby sister from that perverted, sick bastard.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Karin, it's true!"<p>

"Ichigo, you're being overly-dramatic, which is really unlike you," replied Karin in her monotone voice, stuffing some noodles into her mouth. She was sitting at the table, trying to finish her homework when her older brother burst into the room and began some ramblings on Yuzu seeing an older, _way older_ guy, who was apparently a pervert. "I'm pretty sure you're just taking this whole thing out of proportion."

"No, it's true Karin!" protested Ichigo, throwing his arms up. "I heard all of it, with my own ears! Saw all of it with my own eyes!"

"And exaggerated all of it with your…oh wait, you don't have a brain."

"This isn't the time for jokes, Karin!"

"The only one acting goofy is you."

"Quit being a smartass! Look," he said, frustrated, "They said they were going to the park for a date. And the way that bastard was looking at her…damn it Karin! Stop laughing, it's true!"

"Ichi-nii, you're hilarious," she chuckled. "Right, Yuzu is sneaking around with Shinji." Her brother was so dense when it came to love, what did he know anyway?

Ichigo stormed away in a huff through the back exit, and Karin went on to finish her meal. Neither of them had noticed that their father had listened in on the conversation the whole time.

His eyes widened and the expression on his face was nothing but pure shock. _My…my little Yuzu is doing that?_ "Don't worry sweetie!" he cried. "Daddy's coming to the rescue!"

Karin rolled her eyes, chewing on her noodles. She probably should tell her stupid father that none of it was true, but…well, that involved quite a bit of effort.

Plus, it would all probably sort itself out. Yeah…not really.

* * *

><p>"Mari," said Lucille, poking her head into her daughter's bedroom. "Shinji's here."<p>

Marise, startled, cried aloud and fumbled with her magazines, embarrassed. "Wh-what? Why is he here?" she sputtered.

"Aren't you two going to the park? He said it was a double date with Yuzu and Ryu."

Mari blinked a few times. Oh, she had told him that. But she didn't think it was actually going to happen! She bit her lower lip, looking at the many magazines sprawled on her bed and lap. "But…" she began. _I didn't even get to finish studying! I can't go on this date without having learned everything first…oh, it'll be a disaster! _She was absolutely positive that she would somehow mess up, he would surely call her the worst girlfriend ever and break up with her, and then she'd be sent into a spiraling depression! "I…I…tell him I'm sick!"

"Yer not sick ya moron, I see ya."

"Eek! Shinji! Who said you could come in my room?"

Lucille looked over her shoulder casually to see Shinji. "Oh, hey. You might have to drag her out of her, seems like she doesn't want to go."

"Or she doesn't wanna go with me," Shinji muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Th-that's not true!" Mari protested. Before she got up she stuffed all her magazines underneath her bed.

"She's been in her room all day reading who knows what," said Lucille, raising an eyebrow.

"Reading is something Mari doesn't do…are ya readin' hentai?" asked Shinji, curious.

Mari's entire face turned beet red. "I would never do something like that! I'm not like you!"

"Hey, ya made me throw out all my porn!"

"Oooookay!" laughed Lucille nervously, stepping around Shinji and heading back down the stairs. "Not sure if I want to stay for the rest of this…strange conversation."

"Mama, don't leave me with this pervert!" Mari cried. She tried running out of the room, but Shinji stopped her. "Wah, let me go!"

"C'mon Mari-chan," he said soothingly, "Yuzu-chan and Ryu are waitin' for us."

"I don't want to go!"

"Why?"

"B-because," she mumbled. "I'll do something stupid."

Shinji let out laugh. "And what do ya call what ya normally do?"

"How mean!" she pouted. "You're absolutely awful to me."

"Yeah, whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. He felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket and pulled it out, checking who was calling. "Huh. Hello?"

_"We got another message from them Shinji. They want us back."_

Them. Shinji licked his dry lips, glancing at Mari, who was staring at him curiously, leaning in closer to try and hear what Kensei was saying, recognizing his rough voice. Shinji placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her a few inches away. "Tell 'em…" he said. "Tell 'em ta fuck off." Without waiting for a response, he hung up, and tried to give Mari a carefree grin. "Damn missionaries keep comin' over," he explained.

Marise didn't buy this explanation for even a minute, but let it go. "Okay, let's go!" She grabbed his hand, surprising him and skipped down the stairs, waving goodbye to Lucy before they headed toward the park.

_Who…_ Mari thought, as she and Shinji walked hand-in-hand. _Who wants to take Shinji away from me?_

* * *

><p>"Ah, there they are!" exclaimed Kurosaki Yuzu, when she saw Mari and Shinji coming up. Mari blushed and immediately pulled her hand away from Shinji's, and quickly took her seat on the checkered tablecloth Yuzu had laid out on the grass. The weather was wonderful for that day, one of those strange days that didn't match the rest of the week, but was appreciated nonetheless.<p>

Shinji sat cross-legged next to Ryu, who was quietly sipping his tea. Shinji's eyes bugged out at all of the food displayed, dumplings, noodles, fried rice, sweet and sour chicken…the aroma of it all had his mouth salivating with hunger. When he took a bite, his mouth almost exploded with the delicious flavors. "Holy shit, this is fuckin' fantastic! Ya made this, Yuzu-chan?"

Yuzu blushed modestly. "Um, yeah, I learned to cook when I was pretty young. I always like finding new recipes! I'm really happy you like it Shinji-kun!"

"Hmph!" Mari pouted, slouching. "I can cook for you too, Shinji!"

"Yeah, what I heard was, 'I can kill ya too, Shinji!'" he responded, stuffing another piece of chicken into his mouth.

Marise cried, "I'm not that bad! Honest! You just never give my food a chance!"

"Last time you tried to cook," commented Ryu, "You almost burned the entire house down."

"Well, I didn't know that you had to take the cardboard off before putting it in the oven!" Mari defended. "You'd think they would put such important notices in bold or something! I know I'm so smart, but you can't expect me to know everything."

"Trust me onee-san," muttered Ryu. "I really don't." Yuzu laughed softly behind her hand and Mari narrowed her eyes at her younger brother.

She pointed her chopsticks at him. "You had better be nice to your wonderful sister or I'll tell Yuzu-chan all of your dark secrets!"

"Or is it _Yuzu_ who has all the dark secrets?"

The four of them turned in surprise to see Ichigo, who looked pretty angry. Yuzu blinked, confused. "What…nii-chan?"

"What the hell are you doing dating Hirako? Hirako! Of all people!"

"Wh-what?" gasped Mari, jerking her head back and forth, looking from Shinji to Yuzu. "I didn't know Shinji was into even younger girls!" She threw an onigiri at him. "You are a perverted old man! Cheater! Liar! You're the absolute worst, I hate you!"

"What tha fuck?" Shinji sputtered. "I'm not datin' her! She's like…what, yer like eleven or somethin', right?"

"I'm fourteen!" Yuzu huffed, glaring at him.

"Right, same difference."

"Don't insult my sister you bastard!" barked Ichigo.

"I'm not insultin' her ya dumbass!" Shinji yelled back. "It's not my fault she looks that way!"

As he and Ichigo went back and forth, Mari had burst into tears and was already sobbing about how she was probably the most abused person in the entire universe, while Yuzu was muttering under her breath that she was most definitely _not_ eleven, and through all of this Ryu sat calm, eating some sweet sticky buns.

"I heard you!" Ichigo shouted. "I saw you outside of the bakery!"

"What, that? We were just talkin' ya moron…!" He let out a surprised cry when a figure fell out of a tree, landing on his back.

"Take that, you daughter-stealer!" cried Isshin triumphantly.

Shinji groaned at the weight on his back. "What? Isshin! Get tha hell offa me!"

"Daddy, what are you doing?" cried Yuzu, getting up and pounding on his back. "You could be breaking his ribs!"

"Good! That's what this guy deserves! Did he hurt you, my sweet Yuzu?"

"No!" she grunted, trying to release herself from her father's grip. "I'm fine! Shinji and I aren't seeing each other, I already told you that I'm with Ryu-kun!"

Isshin turned to the melancholic boy and released his daughter. "Oh, yeah. I don't like you much either."

Ryu shrugged. "Not many people do."

"Wh-what about me?" sobbed Mari. "Why isn't anyone asking if I'm okay? I have the most unfaithful, awful boyfriend ever!"

"Goddamn it Mari," Shinji muttered, pushing Isshin off of him. "I may be be a pervert, but I ain't a complete pedophile." He then grinned and jumped to hug her. "Only toward you!"

"Get off of me you Yankī pervert!"

"So wait…" Ichigo began. "You guys aren't…that was…"

"Ya idiot," Shinji muttered, turning to Ichigo while still holding onto Mari, who was struggling. "Now why tha hell would I ever cheat on my muffin?"

"Liar!" she cried.

"What an idiot!" said Isshin, pounding onto his son's head with his elbow. Ichigo let out an "oof!" and fell onto the ground, but jumped right back up again.

"What the hell was that for, Dad?" he barked, rubbing the back of his head, slightly wincing from the pain.

"For giving misleading information of course," replied Isshin, turning to walk away.

"Wh-what? You're the one who was eavesdropping! Get back here!" Ichigo yelled, running to catch up to his father and return the blow he had just received.

"Well, that was different," said Ryu. He got up and packed the items back into the picnic basket and placed the folded tablecloth inside. He held out his hand to Yuzu, who happily took it and headed on their way.

"Hey!" Mari cried. "Don't leave me with him!"

"Quit bein' so dramatic!" Shinji said, pushing her gently onto the grass. She squeaked and avoided his kisses, though they landed on her cheeks and neck, causing her to blush profusely. "We can't do this in public! Off, off, off!" She heard his phone go off again and him mutter curses under his breath. He reluctantly got off of her and checked the text message, frowning.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" he muttered, putting it back in his pocket. "Hey, what 'cha givin' me that funny look for? Do I have somethin' stuck in my teeth?"

Mari shook her head, but her expression remained the same. Something was going on…but she couldn't exactly figure out what. If people wanted Shinji, then her acting so cold toward him would only make him want to go away, right? Marise crawled onto his laps, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips softly against his, startling him for a moment. He pulled away, brown eyes filled with genuine surprise, a smile tugging at his lips. "What was that?" he asked, grinning.

"Nothing," she mumbled, blushing.

He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead, running his fingers through her curly hair before he kissed her soft pink lips. She tasted so sweet, just like the ice cream she loved so much…only she was even sweeter than that, because it was her and he loved her so much.

How could he ever even consider going back?

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised at you Luce," Soichiro commented, leaning against the kitchen counter. He held a cup of hot coffee in his hands, taking a deep breath of the strong scent before taking a slow sip.<p>

"About what?" she asked, placing dishes back in the cupboard.

"Letting Mari date him," he answered. "With his background and all…I mean, he really seems serious. Don't you think this is a bit risky, letting this go on?"

Lucille shrugged, her blue eyes dull. "I guess I trust him. I know he'll be there for her. I know he won't leave her like someone did." She left the kitchen, leaving Soichiro alone.

"Yeah…" he muttered bitterly. "He's not like me."

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :  
><strong>

**indescribable music**: I'm glad you found it cute!

**Erin Kamikaze**: Yeah, well, that's Mari for you, lol, was there anything else to be expected? Kubo leaves a lot of stuff out, I actually didn't know Shinigami could have babies. O.o And I have no idea how the age process works, we do know that he is over 10years old though. Yeah, Shinji is actually a pervert, pfft. Dare I saw that's one of the things I like about him?

**Alex274**: I know, right? I took forever for them to kiss, but that's just because I'm super duper slow. Thanks for sticking it out with me! I thought it was too corny, but then I was like, screw it, its already shoujo-y, so no harm in making it more! Well, the part about going to the temple at midnight is an actual tradition, however, I did kind of make up the whole scrolls fortune thingie, I thought it'd be cute. ^^ It does sound kind of real though, don't you think? It should be a tradition everywhere! I hope you've having a wonderful year so far!

**Keiren-Kun89**: I'm so glad you did! Yeah, that always seems to be the problem, its never long enough, lol.

**WhisperInTheRain**: Daww, thanks. I feel like Shinji never gets enough love, ever! There's not enough fanfics about him, not enough fanart, its depressing really! This is why I give him so much love, lol. But now that he's back, maybe people will start appreciating him a little more, though the true fans are the ones who still showed their love even when he wasn't in the mange. ;D

**Solarfalcon**: I thought the song was just toooo perfect for that chapter! While I was writing it, it was playing in my head and matched so many parts perfectly. I'm happy I put the snowball fight in there, since Mari doesn't spend enough time with the Visored. I kinda like that that trio is all blonde, its pretty cute, ha.

**Evalyd Yamazaki:** Aww, I'm so glad you did! I thought Shinji might have sounded a little OOC, with the exception of the dear part, but I think he can have his romantic moments, hehe. I suppose Mari's zaniness is a teeny bit charming? Maybe. xD That's because Shinji is so awesome, to me he's like the most perfect guy! Yes, finally, no more secrets! For now. Ooh, well, you'll just have to wait and see. ;D She is totally unpredictable, haha. I hope you did as well, many hugs and kisses^3^

**Chibi Katie**: I'm assuming this review is yours, because for some reason I can't see your name. XD I'm so glad you liked it, it kind of seems like the climax of the entire story, doesnt it? Though I can assure you it is far from over. Yay, whenever I get laughs, that makes my day, I have done my purpose. :D Pfft, of course the porn was the favorite part, lol. I got that from another great manga, Black Bird, where Kyosuke, the main guy, is a real pervert, lol. Oh yeah, that Mari just does all the unexpected with her rules and such! I'm happy that I made Mari initiate the kiss, just because I think sometimes I make her a little too withdrawn when it comes to romance and she needs to come out of her shell in that area a little more. Me, Id jump into Shinji's arms, pfft. Yeah, she's not a total bitch…just a little bitchy. XD Yes, you are my faithful reviewer whom I love very much!

**LabyrinthXofXLies**: That is such a strange comparison, but I love it! Mari's the kitty right? How could she not be, although that would surely tick her off! Shinji would make the most adorable puppy! I'm taking this too literally aren't I?

**Rin136**: I'm so glad you found it cute! Mari definitely found a keeper, Shinji is perfect for her, because no one else would be able to put up with such a whiny, stupid crybaby. XD Pfft, I want to steal Shinji now, he's obviously waaaay too good for Mari! I think that was the significance of Shinji signing the contract, because he does want to let her know that this isn't some short fling, that he's serious and has been for some time. Ooh, sorry to hear that, I'm just glad I don't have to have my wisdom teeth taken out, now that would suck. Dx Aww, don't worry, I understand when life can get so busy, and it makes me happy just to know you are reading/receives spirit with open arms!

**Juliedoo: **Aww, I'm so glad you do! I worked my bottom off to try and make her a character different from the rest of the Bleach cast. I'm really happy you think that, because that what my initial thought too, that Mari would be a good match with Shinji. A lot of the pairings in Bleach are black and white, as in the cold person is paired with the warm person, yet in this pairing neither Mari nor Shinji can really be described as cold or warm-hearted. (Maybe Mari sometimes, but not often.) So really they're opposites in that he's smart, she's dumb, he's strong, she's weak, he's mature, she's not, he's calm, she's crazily dramatic, etc. When there are giggles, that means my goal has been accomplished! Thank you! I can actually say with some confidence that characterization is one of my strong points. OMG, yes, I believe in using correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation, probably due to my OCD-ness. That's neither creepy nor lesbian-ish, I accept kisses from strangers all the time! :D Yes, I've read it, I actually uploaded a new chapter just to rant about it, you should've seen it, you would've thought I was high or something. And yes, after a ton of editing to the main summary, I've figured out how to add that into the plot! (Which I will be doing! :))

_For chapter 19 (aka my freak-out)_

**Page-Mistress**: So do ITK is finally doing something right! I mean, I had always hoped he would and imagined it, but never actually thought it would happen!

**Lorna Roxen**: Isn't he the cutest? Its just such a small change in his appearance, but makes all the difference!

**Solarfalcon**: I squealed, almost cried, gah, I was overjoyed. Ichigo's face was priceless, haha. ISNT IT FRIGGIN AWESOME? There shall still be V-day fun! Hopefully!

**Alex274**: I know, I almost died when I saw him! I can't believe it either, this is so amazing and wonderful and fantastic and super and great!

**Rosebud1296**: Thanks so much for the fave!

**Kiwichan916**: Thanks for adding this story to your favorites^^

**0therwise**: Thank you so much for faving this^^

**ai kanda**: Thanks for adding this to your favorites. :D

**AizheNi**: Thanks for adding Goldilocks to your story alert^.^

**Victoria Noble**: Thanks for the favorite!

**Tachi Tsuki un**: Thanks faving this. ^_^

**TulipsxxxConfession**: Thank you for adding this to your story alert!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Phew, lots of favorites after that New Years chapter, I'm happy you all really liked it! (Seriously, I think it was one of the longest yet. v.v) Lets see if I can top it. XD Probably not with this chapter though, which was pretty short. Sorry about that! This didn't have too much important stuff in it, except for maybe a few short scenes and the last one…some mystery in there for you.

Actually, the whole fiasco in which Ichigo and his dad thought Shinji were dating was the idea **Keiren-kun89** requested for HIS prize! (Sorry about that mistake, lol). I loved the idea, because that's just like those two characters, and heck, I already torture Shinji enough, what's a little more? I hope to have an update out before the Valentine's chapter, bringing the Fullbringers back into the story. :)


	20. Kerosene and a Desire

**Author's Note: **Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter! I thought about releasing one before this, but that would have messed up with the plot and wouldn't have flowed very well, because I plan on taking it into a more serious direction and get the story rolling, so posting that chapter and afterward a light fluffy one like this didn't seem like the best idea. But, I hope you enjoy this!

Btw, the entries to the V-Day contest were _absolutely beautiful; _everyone simply has to see them! There's a link to the folder containing all the entries on my profile, so have a look at them! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Kerosene and a Desire<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Heartbeat" by The Fray**

The pink and red hearts strewn everywhere, the many different boxes of chocolate on display behind windows, the giant stuffed animals and cards could only mark the coming of one thing: Valentine's Day. To Mari, this was a very big deal and every year she'd freak out. If she didn't have a boyfriend, she'd be frantic, because she didn't want to be a loser and so would find herself one at the last second. And if she did, it was just as stressful because she wanted to make sure the day was absolutely perfect, only…it usually ended in disaster. (And heartbreak…on her side.)

Let's just say that Marise struggled when it came to romance. Whether or not it's entirely her fault is arguable, but she certainly does not help keep a relationship running smoothly. Her whiny attitude and demands don't exactly put a guy at ease. She was a naturally loquacious girl…it's too bad most guys just want their girl to look pretty and keep their mouth shut. Mari could pull off the first part pretty well, but the latter…? Not so much.

And so, naturally, Asahina Marise was having a cow.

Shinji, on the other hand, could care less about the holiday. He didn't feel that it was different than any other day of the year, and wondered why so many morons gave into all of the materialism. He rolled his eyes at all of the decorations hanging on the wall and on lockers as he and Marise walked through the hallway, him carrying her books and his own, while she skipped along in front of him in nervous excitement.

"I wonder what the trend is this year?" she asked herself aloud, looking around, trying to find some inspiration.

"Trend for what?" Shinji asked, trying to balance all the books in his arms.

"Gifts for Valentine's Day of course!" she told him, but not loudly. People…still didn't really know they were a couple yet, except Ichigo, and Mari made him swear not to tell, though he only replied that he didn't care about her love life and had no reason to. Still…Mari didn't trust that Yankī at all!

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Oh. That. I can't believe yer apart of all this hype, Mari."

"What do you mean?" Mari huffed, puffing her cheeks out angrily.

"The holiday is stupid. Why take one day out of the year ta show yer love and appreciation for somebody? Shouldn't ya be doin' that everyday? Besides, it makes the single people feel like losers."

"If you don't want to celebrate it with me, then you don't have to!" she snapped, swiftly walking away, heading to the next class.

"Hey, Mari, wait!" Shinji sputtered. "I didn't mean it like that!" He let out a frustrated sigh, trying to hurry and catch up with her. "Goddamn it!" he cursed under his breath. Mari had opened the door, but let it close behind her without waiting for Shinji to come in, and so it slammed on his face. He struggled to make sure the books didn't topple onto the ground and grunted as he opened the door, dumping the books on the first desk he saw.

"Ooh, Mari-chaaaaan!" Honshō Chizuru squealed, her eyes immediately going to Mari's breasts. She ran to try and grab them, though Tatsuki slammed her bag into her face, stopping her.

"So you go from Orihime straight to Mari," the tomboy muttered, rolling her eyes. "You have absolutely no morals."

Chizuru rubbed her forehead and looked up at Tatsuki, glaring. "You should be happy I let you have Hime-chan! Now you should let me have Mari! You're so damn selfish Tatsuki!"

"Now, now," Orihime said with a nervous smile, stepping between the two girls, who looked like they were about to rip each other's faces off, "Can't we just get along?"

"Hmph!" Mari huffed, turning away. _Inoue thinks she's so cute!_

"I think Mari-chan should be _my_ Valentine!" Keigo exclaimed, skipping across the classroom. He threw his arms around Mari, pulling the surprised curly-haired girl to his chest.

Mari struggled against the boy. "Ew, get away from me you creep!"

"She's already got a Valentine."

Keigo looked up in surprise when Shinji pulled Marise away. The brown-haired boy's right eye twitched slightly in fury. "Y-YOU!" Asano cried, pointing his finger at Shinji. "Why are you always near Mari-chan! She's not your girlfriend, is she? I thought you two weren't together! Weren't together, I say!"

By now everyone in the classroom had looked up to see what the commotion was all about, and were waiting for an explanation from Marise, who was looking down at her boots, scuffing one foot across the floor, a bright blush apparent on her cheeks. "Um…um…" she began.

Now would have definitely been the right time for her to say, "Of course! Shinji and I have been dating for a while now!" But then again…when did Mari ever say anything at the right time?

Shinji removed his hand from her shoulder and walked away to his desk. "Nope," he said casually, taking a seat. "She ain't."

Satisfied with the answer, the students went onto their conversation, noise buzzing around the room again. Keigo shrugged and waved to Mari, winking before he went to flirt with some other girl to ask her to be his Valentine.

Mari was left frozen in her spot, unable to move. Her throat was clogged and she appeared as though she would burst into tears any second…

_Sh-Shinji…said I wasn't his girlfriend?_ Her bottom lip trembled and she went to her seat, utterly humiliated.

Orihime reached a hand out to comfort the curly-haired girl, an apology and sympathy in her eyes, as though it had been her fault. Ichigo, who had pretended not to pay attention by reading his textbook, had actually witnessed the entire thing.

_Tch, _he thought, closing his book. _Serves her right for always treating him like shit. Maybe Hirako has finally come to his senses…_

* * *

><p>"U-UWAAAHHHH…"<p>

"Goodness, would someone go up there and talk some sense into that girl?" Coco asked, irritated. How could she concentrate on her Korean male models when that damn girl was up there bawling her eyes out so loudly? "Shove some ice cream down her throat or something, anything to shut her up!"

"Mother!" Lucy scolded, appalled. She looked toward the stairs, concern in her eyes at hearing her daughter's wails. "I don't know what happened…she just came home like that and ran straight up to her room! I'm a little afraid to go up there, because it's probably over something insignificant!"

"Or maybe she failed another math test and is afraid to tell you," Ryunosuke suggested, shrugging.

"No," Lucy disagreed, shaking her head. "She'd never act like that over something like that…she doesn't take it seriously enough. Hmm…" She held her chin with her thumb and forefinger. "Now what could she possibly be so upset about that she probably took epically out of proportion…?"

All of the Asahina family, minus Marise, looked at each other knowingly and simultaneously said: "Shinji."

* * *

><p>"He…h-he doesn't like me! …He hates me! He despises me! He loathes me! He abhors me, he thinks I should die, he…!"<p>

"Knock, knock?"

Mari looked up, sniffling; to see her mother poke her head through the door, worry clear in her light blue eyes. Lucille's eyebrows went up in surprise from the sight of her daughter, who was sitting on her bed, an innumerable amount of flower petals scattered on her bed and on the floor. "Goodness Mari, this is what you've been doing the entire time?"

"Mama, Shinji hates my guts!" Mari wailed.

Lucille winced. "Oh, now okay sweetie, let's try and stop the waterworks… I'm so happy I brought the source of all your troubles."

"S-source…?" Mari repeated, confused. "M-MAMA!" she then cried, when she saw Shinji walk in. "Why do you always bring him? I-I don't want to see him right now and I don't want him to see me when I'm so ugly!"

"Holy hell Mari!" Shinji exclaimed when he laid eyes on her. He ran a hand through his hair. "Wh-what did I do this time?"

Lucille, clever woman she was, slipped out of the room to avoid the oncoming drama and most likely despair that was about to take place.

Mari turned away from Shinji, burying her face in her pillow and shaking her head, both refusing to look at him and allow him to look at her.

Shinji let out a long sigh and sat down on the bed, placing a hand on her back. "C'mon, muffin, what's tha matter? Did I say something?" He leaned in when he heard her mumble something and frowned. "I can't hear ya when yer mumblin', Mari."

"Y-you…you said I wasn't your girlfriend at school!" Mari sobbed, pulling away from her pillow. "In front of everybody! I thought you liked me!"

Shinji blinked. "But…" he sputtered defensively, flailing his arms, "Yer the one who told me ya didn't want everyone ta know we were together! I said that because of you!"

"I said that...?" Mari asked, trying to remember. "Oh yeah!"

Shinji, though he was frustrated beyond belief, couldn't help but laugh. "Oh kami Mari," he said. He placed a hand on her face, wiping her tears away on one cheek with his thumb. "Ya seriously must be one of the craziest crackheads I've ever met." Although what he said would normally sound like an insult to somebody, the fact that he still cupped her cheek with one hand meant anything but that. She was able to twist his words into something completely different, acted in ways that baffled him and drove him nuts with both desire and annoyance! She was his drug; addictive, to the point where even rehab couldn't save him.

Marise's eyes widened from the affectionate touch, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She pulled away, embarrassed, though her skin still tingled from where his hand had been. "D-don't worry Shinji!" she assured. "I'll make this the best Valentine's Day ever, I promise!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, now wipe yer face, ya got snot comin' out everywhere."

"I-I must look so ugly!" she cried, assuming that Shinji must be thinking the same thing. Before Shinji could react, she grabbed his tie and blew her nose into it loudly, and then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"DAMN IT MARI, I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"

Mari giggled, jumping onto his lap and snuggling against his chest. "No you won't," she said, grinning. "Because I'm too adorable and you love me too much!"

Shinji shook his head, sighing, though he was smiling. He enjoyed the weight of Mari resting in his lap and began to run his fingers through her curly golden locks, enjoying the feel of them falling from his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered, chuckling.

Even though both of those points were true, he didn't want to inflate her ego more than it already was.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Valentine's Day. Mari's heart was pounding in her ears as she walked down the hallway, chewing on her lower lip nervously. She stopped when she saw Orihime open her locker and inwardly seethed at the plethora of Valentine's cards, chocolates, and teddy bears that had fallen out of it.<p>

_H-how come I didn't get that many? I'm so much cuter than she is!_ Mari thought, twisting her lips into a pout.

"Oh, hi Mari-chan! Happy Valentine's Day!" Orihime exclaimed, jumping up from where she was buried underneath all her gifts, waving energetically to Mari. Mari wanted to ignore her and continue on, but Orihime grabbed her arm, pulling her closer. "Hey, Mari!" she whispered, "Shinji wanted me to tell you that he has a surprise for you outside of the gymnasium!"

"A surprise? For me?" Mari squealed. She then looked shocked, crying, "H-how do you know about us?"

"Oh Mari-chan, it's no secret!" Orihime laughed. She gave the girl a gentle push. "Go and see!"

Marise, though annoyed, eagerly went outside and gasped when she saw Shinji standing next to a giant Valentine's card, stuffed bear, roses, and a box of chocolates. "I think…" he said, scratching his head. "I got everythin' a girl would want on V-Day. I didn't know which one ya'd want, so I figured I'd just get 'em all for ya, since ya seem to be obsessed with this idiotic holiday." He looked up at Mari and grinned. "Ya like it?"

Marise blushed, dumbfounded. She truly loved it…no one, not even her past boyfriends on this day had ever done something so wonderful! She was about to tell Shinji this when she looked from the corner of her eye to see some students snicker at the corniness of the scene. Mari clamped her mouth shut, holding tightly to the ends of her skirt and shook her head, walking away.

Shinji watched her leave, astonished, and then noticed the reason why she had left so abruptly. "What tha hell…?" he muttered, pulling his newsboy cap over his eyes, wondering if it was worth going through all the trouble he had.

* * *

><p><em>He's mad at me…<em> thought Marise forlornly, slouching in her seat. She didn't even bother paying attention to what the teacher what saying, as it would have just gone in one ear and out the other…she was too depressed. After the incident that morning, she had tried to give a shy wave to Shinji, though he ignored her and sat at his desk.

She buried her face in her hands. _Why do I always have to be so embarrassed about everything? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She then immediately lifted her head, an imaginary light bulb flashing over her head. "I've got it!" she exclaimed.

Ochi Misato raised an eyebrow as she passed Mari's desk. "Oh, do you?" she asked. "Then what is the answer Asahina?"

"Ah, um…well…" Mari stuttered. "Forty-seven?" she answered weakly.

Ochi let out a long sigh. "This isn't even math class Mari, it's history." She tapped her book on Mari's head. "Pay attention or I'll have no choice but to bring out the dunce cone."

"Eep!" Mari squeaked, pulling her book up to her nose, a silent gesture that she would pay attention. Though she grinned behind her book, thinking herself a genius for the plan she came up with.

* * *

><p>Shinji decided to take a break from P.E., his last class of the day, by lying on his back underneath a tree. He had already finished his laps and was free to do as he pleased, and right now he just had to blow off some steam that had piled up…he didn't like being angry at Mari, but sometimes she could just go a little far with her insecurities and her need to be "popular and liked."<p>

If she didn't want people to know they were together…maybe they shouldn't be.

"Oi, Hirako."

Shinji looked up for a moment and then back at the clear blue sky. "Hey Ichigo," he responded dully.

"Why the long face?" he panted, taking a seat next to him. He picked at some of the grass for a mew moments, then stopped, wiping his hand on his knee.

"Meh…just issues."

"Ah, I see. Very vague answers, but alright. So I hear from Kisuke that Soul Society is trying to get in contact with you guys again?"

"That guy needs ta learn ta keep his mouth shut," Shinji snorted, pulling his cap over his eyes.

"…Are you thinking of going back?"

"That's none of yer damn business!"

"Do you know how Rukia is doing? And the others?"

Shinji grinned slightly. "Well, Ichigo, yer just as sprung as I am."

Ichigo's cheeks were stained bright red. "Wh-what the hell? What's that supposed to mean? I asked about the others too! And it's a legitimate question!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get yer briefs in a knot, I was only messin' with ya."

"I wear boxers you ass!"

"It's an expression, moron."

"Tch, whatever." He paused before getting into the next, more serious subject. "Listen Hirako. I've known Marise since she first moved here, and although she's a pain in the ass, and I stress on that pain in the ass part…she still shouldn't be played."

Shinji looked up at Ichigo, his eyes dark. "Ya think I'm playin' her?"

"Let's face it," Ichigo said casually, shrugging. "You flirt with every girl, even Orihime when you first encountered her, remember?"

"That was before," Shinji said coldly. "Since then I've only thought about Mari."

Ichigo laughed shortly, shaking his head. "You don't know her well at all, Shinji. She's bad news. Terrible news. Just ask any of the guys here. How she treated you this morning? I would've dumped her right then, probably way before if she's been that way since the beginning."

Shinji suddenly got up, startling Ichigo. "Why tha fuck does everyone act like they know her? Ya don't know shit about her Ichigo. You and everyone else fuckin' get on my nerves with all yer talk. I'm not with her ta try and get an easy lay and I'm not doin' it just to kill time and boredom." He held his hands out in front of him, as though he was struggling to explain his thoughts and emotions. "All I want is ta see her smile…ya don't know how happy she makes me when I see that _she's_ happy…when we go ta McDonald's at three in the mornin', or when she drags me off work just ta buy her some ice cream or the way she chews on her hair when she's nervous…goddamn it, no one knows."

Ichigo stared at Shinji for a few moments in utter surprise. "Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah…" Shinji sighed. "Pretty crazy, ain't it?"

"I'll say…" Ichigo pointed past Shinji. "Look at her! What the hell is she doing?"

Shinji furrowed his brow in confusion and turned around, following what Ichigo and everyone else was looking at. "Wh-what tha fuck?" Shinji cried, when he saw Marise standing on top of the roof of the school. It was just like the day they had first encountered one another, with the wind blowing over her school uniform and carrying her golden curls over. She looked nervous as she fiddled with the ends of her skirt and walked to the edge…

"MARI, WAIT!" Shinji shouted, running to the front of the building. "Ya idiot, ya don't have ta fuckin' kill yerself ta get my attention!"

Marise kneeled down a little, placing her hands on her knees, wondering if she had heard him right. "What a dumb thought!" Mari yelled right back. "I'm not going to kill myself, how could you live without me?" She then stood up, blushing, biting her lower lip.

_It's now or never, Marise! _Before she could change her mind, Mari cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled: "Shinji, will you be my Valentine?"

For a moment there was only stunned silence and Shinji just stood there staring at Mari. He then broke out into a wide grin, elated. Everyone around began to murmur about him and Mari being a couple, some taking it as a complete surprise while others knew it had been happening all along.

He held out his arms and answered, "Of course, Mari! Now…jump off."

"Wh-what, are you crazy?" Mari cried, scooting back, as though his very words could somehow make her do so. "I thought you didn't want me to kill myself, but now you're going to be my murderer?"

"Ya trust me…don't 'cha?"

"O-of course I do!" she said, before she could even think. She held her fists to her chest, completely afraid.

_But…if Shinji is the one who will catch me…then I know I can do it!_ She took a few steps back and then sprinted forward, jumping off of the building. Though she wanted to scream, she stifled it as she made her way down, right into Shinji's arms.

They both let out an "oof!" as he stumbled to the ground on his back, and although Mari's underwear wasn't pressed up against his face like the first time…her breasts were.

"Ah, now I'm truly in heaven!" Shinji muffled voice came through, causing Mari to turn bright red. She got up and tried to jump off of him, but he wrapped his arms around her tightly, refusing to lighten his grip.

"Ya know I'm never gonna let ya go Mari," he whispered into her hair.

She struggled against him a few moments, as everyone was hooting and hollering at their public display of affection. Two things Mari despised: being made fun of and PDA...and right now...both were happening!

But since Shinji wasn't about to let go anytime soon...she might as well enjoy his warm embrace in silent joy.

* * *

><p>Marise was in the kitchen, furiously whipping a batter, one tongue sticking out in concentration as her whisk made its rounds in the bowl held tightly to her body. <em>This is going to turn out perfect…it has to!<em> Though she had to give herself a pat on the back for her amazing display earlier on the rooftop, this Valentine's Day was going to be even more spectacular for Shinji, better than any he had ever experienced before!

And what better way to ensure this than by taking on an old tradition, by baking homemade chocolates?

"Ah…" Shinji commented, leaning against the doorframe that separated the kitchen from the dining room. "My Mari looks so damn cute in her apron…I'll gladly give ya a kiss!" He tried to grab her to do so, but Mari ducked under his arms.

"You Yankī pervert!" Mari scolded. "My apron doesn't say that!" She lowers the bowl to allow him to read, but then realized it gave him reason to stare at her chest. Her apron read: _Whatever you say…just tell me it's delicious!_

Shinji shook his head. "I really wanna know where ya get yer aprons, Mari…it's almost as good as the, 'Eat my food or yer dead,' one."

"Hmph!" Mari replied, sensing his sarcasm. "These are custom made just for me, as Mama embroiders them, because I'm so special!"

Ryunosuke walked into the kitchen to grab an apple, and, overhearing her exclamation, murmured, "Yes, onee-san, you certainly are a very _special_ person."

Marise, angry, tried to whack him on the head with her whisk, though he dodged and left with a ghost of a grin on his face.

"Such an annoying brother!" she huffed. "Okay!" she then exclaimed, turning back into her bright and cheery self again when she poured the chocolate into the molds and placed it in the oven. "Now all we need to do is wait!"

Shinji, seeing this as a golden opportunity, wrapped his arms around Marise from behind and leaned in to nuzzle her neck. "I know what we can do ta pass the time…FUCK!"

Mari had acted quickly and grabbed the glass cleaner bottle off the counter, spraying some into his eyes. He pulled away, pressing the palm of his hands into his eyes as he muttered a string of curses. "Why tha hell do ya like to spray various fluids into my goddamn eyes?"

"I don't know where I put my mace! This was closest to me, and you shouldn't be such a pervert! You broke rule number one! Rule-breaker! Non-rule follower!"

"Kami…" he groaned, pulling his hands away. Mari couldn't help but giggle in seeing his bloodshot eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

"C'mon, we can watch some good 'ol Lupin to pass the time!"

* * *

><p>Mari sat at the edge of the seat of her chair as she watched Shinji with anticipation. She had shoved the plate of chocolates in front of him on the table and now waited for him to try one, practically bouncing with nervous excitement.<p>

Shinji eyed the chocolate warily, though it looked normal enough…actually it looked more than that, it actually looked decent. He licked his dry lips and reached for a small heart-shaped piece, placing it in his mouth. He slowly chewed it, finding it to have a very interesting taste…

"…oh shit."

"What, what? It's amazing isn't it? You love it, right? RIGHT?"

"Fuck, fuck, water!" he cried, flailing his arms in the air as he waved one hand frantically over his tongue. "GODDAMN IT GIMME SOMETHIN'!"

Flustered, Mari ran all over the place. "Uh…uwah…ah!" She grabbed a can of cream soda and shoved it at Shinji, who gulped it down without even seeing what it was.

"FUCK IT MARI, SODA MAKES IT WORSE!"

"B-but I didn't know…don't yell at me, I don't work well under pressure!" Mari cried.

"Here…morons," sighed Ryu, handing Shinji a glass of milk. Shinji drank the entire thing in less than ten seconds and placed the glass down on the table, panting.

"What…what tha hell was in there?"

"I don't know…I thought I followed the recipe exactly this time!" Marise ran back into the kitchen, sifting through the cabinets. "Only I put some cinnamon for a kick and extra flavor!"

Ryu took the bottle from her. "This is cayenne pepper you idiot, not cinnamon."

"I-it looks like cinnamon! I couldn't read the label very well, it was smudged a little!" Mari sniffled, taking in a shaky breath.

"Hey, hey, it's okay love…look, I'm not dead!" Shinji said, trying to make her feel better. _How tha hell did she think those two spices looked anythin' alike?_

But Marise looked as though she would burst into tears at any second. "I…I can still make it better…" she sobbed. "I'll make it the best Valentine's Day ever, I promise!" She grabbed Shinji's hand and led him up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Sit!" she ordered.

He grinned, taking a seat. "I love it when yer so commandin', koibito!" he said. He patted his leg. "Why don't 'cha come and sit with me?"

She blushed bright red. "O-of course I won't do that!" She kneeled down and opened her bottom drawer, bending over to find something. Shinji enjoyed the view of her ass while she was looking and snapped out of it when she cried, "Aha! Found it!" She got up and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you having perverted thoughts?" she asked accusingly.

"Perverted? Me?" Shinji asked back, feigning shock. "Noooo, never!"

"Don't be sarcastic with me, mister!" Marise scolded. She handed him a poorly wrapped gift. "H-here…I got this for you!"

"My Mari-chan got me a gift? Are they nude pictures of ya?"

"No! Just open it!"

Shinji did, grinning the entire time, though it slightly faltered when he unraveled the gift. He furrowed his brow, examining it for a few moments. "It's, ah…" he began, at a loss for words. It was another tie, however, different from the Christmas flamingo one. At least this one stuck with the theme of Valentine's Day, a mixture of pink and red…there were two big, animated-looking hearts with facial expressions, with eyes that looked like they were staring right into your soul.

Not only was this one tacky…it was also creepy.

Shinji licked his lips, staring at it for another moment before turning to his lover. "It's really somethin'!" was all he could muster.

"Don't lie to me!" Mari cried. "You hate it, don't you? I can tell by the look on your face, just as you hated the last one I bought you!" She ran past him, overturning her bedspread and pulling out her numerous magazines, flipping through one and then another. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to make it better…" she said frantically, rifling through the pages for something that would turn the day around. "I-I'll find something…" she said again, though this time her voice cracked. Fat, wet tears rolled down her cheeks and she tried to wipe them away, though only more fell from her eyes. "UWAAAHHH…" she sobbed.

"Oh, shit," Shinji muttered, feeling very uncomfortable. Why was it that she always cried around him? He didn't know how to deal with crying girl, especially when that girl was his girlfriend! Before trying to comfort her, he took a look at the magazines; wrinkling his nose at them…he recognized them from the grocery store… "This is what ya were buyin'?" he asked. "What are they for?"

"I…" Marise began, fumbling with the hem of her red blouse, embarrassed, "I always buy the latest teen magazines for dating advice…I wanted to make sure everything turned out perfect, so I read on all a girl should do for their boyfriend on Valentine's Day…but I just ruined everything!" she wailed, stomping her foot. "I'm the worst girlfriend in the history of the universe and you probably want to dump me, don't you?"

"Ya dummy."

Mari looked up, hurt for a moment, though the feeling quickly disappeared in hearing the gentleness in his voice and seeing his soft brown eyes. "I-I'm not a dummy," she mumbled, scuffing her foot across the floor.

"Yes ya are," he responded. He took both of her hands and she stood in front of him, sniffling. "Ya don't have ta do any of this crap ta make this day special…" He wiped some of her tears away, smiling. "Just bein' able to spend time with ya like this is more than enough."

"R-really?" she asked, still feeling some doubt.

"Of course! Now wipe those damn tears of yers away. Aha, not this time!" he exclaimed, grabbing her wrist, as she was about to reach for her tie. "Ya can use this one." He handed her the one she just bought him and she glared at him.

"This is how you treat the gifts I give you? You're awful!"

"Fine, fine," Shinji said, pulling her onto his lap. He pulled a tissue out of his chest pocket and wiped her eyes. "Blow," he ordered, pressing it to her nose. Though she felt like a child, she did as she was told, blowing into the tissue. "That's a good girl."

Marise let out a startle squeak as Shinji maneuvered her so that she was straddling his lap, his hands creeping up her bare thighs, as she was wearing a short white skirt. "H-hey!" she cried, blushing. "No touching!" She tried to slap his hands away, and was annoyed at his perverted grin.

"Can I kiss ya Mari-chan?" he asked, looking at her with pleading eyes. "It'd make it the best Valentine's Day ever!"

Mari, instead of answering him words, decided to speak with her actions, and pressed her lips against his, her fingers gripping into his shirt. She blushed the whole time and felt like she had no idea what she was doing; it was all so embarrassing…but, she wanted to do this!

Shinji was surprised at first, but made sure not to let this opportunity slip past him, returning the kiss with a ferocity that had Mari's head spinning. His arms wrapped around her small frame, pulling her closer to him, and one hand went up her back to cradle the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her golden curls. He slightly angled her mouth to deepen the kiss, surprising Marise.

She whimpered when she felt his tongue slide across her glossed lips, savoring her sweet taste. He prodded her to open her mouth with his tongue, and Mari, too weak to resist, parted her lips slightly, granting him entrance.

He explored every inch of her mouth for a few moments, tasting how sweet she was before finding her tongue. Marise, a little afraid, retracted, though she shyly touched her tongue to his a moment later, feeling a wave of pleasure ripple through her body. Her eyes fluttered open; she had never experienced something so pleasurable before…she always thought this kind of kissing was dirty and wrong and had never let any of her previous boyfriends even try it with her…but with Shinji…her heart was racing and her body trembled against his; she didn't want to stop… She gasped when she felt the cool silver of his tongue-piercing roll over her tongue. Surprised, she slightly pulled away.

Shinji could tell that as the kiss became more heated and passionate, the more nervous and afraid Marise became… Even though he wanted to continue touching her, hell, she'd be appalled if she knew _specifically_ what he wanted to do to her…he couldn't continue. Not if she wasn't ready.

They broke apart for air, and Shinji, resting his forehead against Mari's, panted, "Mari...I love ya so goddamn much."

A blush spread across Mari's cheeks, both from embarrassment and utter shock. He…did he just say he loved her? And meant it? She looked at him, and thinking that he wanted a response, specifically for her to say she loved him back, she shook her head. "I…I can't," she whimpered. To say something like that out loud…so embarrassing…!

This didn't hurt Shinji at all; in fact, he expected nothing less. He knew that she wasn't saying it because she didn't feel the same, but because she was too shy and not ready. "It's okay," he whispered. He held her hand tightly and pressed it against her breast, allowing both him and her to feel her rapidly beating heart. "This is enough." To feel that her heart was beating at the same brisk pace as his own meant that this felt the same to her as it did to him…and that satisfied him for now.

Mari wrapped her arms tightly around Shinji's neck, hugging herself closer to him. He tightened his grip around her, nuzzling his face against her neck and into her soft golden curls.

"Mari…" he whispered into her ear, "Nothin' will ever keep me from ya."

Marise, blushing, just nodded, too embarrassed to reply, even though she wanted to be the kind of cute girl who would say something equally romantic back.

_Shinji…I love you so much!_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Marise, how many times must I ask you to practice at home?" her dance instructor, Miyazaki, sighed dramatically as he practically waltzed across the floor to her, making a final swooping finish for his grand finale.<p>

Marise stopped, stomping her heel onto the floor. "I'm doing it perfectly, sensei!" she defended, placing her hands on her hips. "You just judge too harshly!"

He clapped his hands together sharply. "Oh come now, I just want my star pupil to be perfect! We might make it far this year, if we work hard at it! And that's why I recruited this new student who is a _fantastic_ performer, you'll be working alongside him." Miyazaki turned around to introduce the person when he cringed in hearing Mari's high-pitched squeal.

"SHUU-CHAAAN!" Marise ran and hugged Tsukishima Shūkurō tightly around the waist, rubbing her cheek affectionately against his chest. He was six and a half feet tall and towered over the little blonde girl, though he hugged her back, as though he hadn't seen her in forever.

"Ah, Mari-chan," he said, smiling deviously, his chin resting atop her blonde curls so she couldn't see. "It's been too long."

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Juliedoo: **I'm glad it was! :D I'm happy I put it in, because I feel like I haven't given Ichigo (the main character of Bleach, pfft), much attention. I don't believe I've watched that episode! Before I would just watch the dub, but then started watching the subs during the Fake Karakura arc, so I missed a lot of the ones in between. (But I read the manga, so I'm only really missing fillers.) Shinji is just a dork about everything, but an adorable dork, so I'm not complaining. ;D Aww, and I'm so happy you do, I just like showing the complexities to their relationship, it's very atypical, ha.

**Rin136: **Pfft, forget that exam! Just sit back and leisurely read this fanfiction that won't help you with anything at all! Ichigo is just soooo dense about these things, kinda like Mari! He takes it to his own extreme though, lol. Well, it sort of did, but I rewrote a lot of the summary, so hopefully I'm back on track. I was pretty surprised to! I mean, I always hoping they would come back and sometimes fantasized Shinji becoming a Captain again…but wow! It was pretty unexpected to see that so soon. Yeah, I feel like Mari is that really annoying girl you know who you can't help but like, but really just wanna tell her to "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

**indescribable music: **I'm glad you do, thanks for sticking with me! :D

**TheBigPumpkin: **Oh, did you see those teeny hints? XD Gotta show that they are somehow related by blood, lol, because Heaven knows they're different in almost every other aspect. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Sprinkled in some serious parts to steer us back to the original plotline, this fanfic is filled with waaay too much fluff! xD

**Keiren-Kun89: **I think it'll be very interesting! Well, I think it's always cool to see your idea embodied into another artist's style, definitely different. ^^ And OMG, I'm so sorry! I just never thought that a guy would be reading this story…I mean, no offense or anything, but , to me, is mostly infested with crazy fangirls. XD So it's really refreshing to see that this story can even be liked by a guy! :D

**Erin Kamikaze: **Yeah, I think Ichigo is a really good old brother. ^^ I also think Karin would be a better match for Shinji, a too-sweet girl like Yuzu might get boring after a while… But yeah, Karin and Marise aren't really alike at all, lol. Oh yeah, she is definitely commanding though… "Do what I say! Tell me I'm pretty! Your opinion doesn't matter!" She definitely has more of a humorous aspect to her more than other characters, which I couldn't but make her that way, I just humor so much!

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **I really love how they all look! I can't wait to see what's become of the other Visored. ^^ Yeah, at first his bangs threw me off, but gosh, just to see him back is amazing! I feel like that's just apart of his funky style, so it's still true to his character. I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, hmm…let's see what this guy does.

**Chibi Katie: ** glitches way too much, or maybe it's just with my story. -.- We love kissy-kissy! Pfft, you just want her to shout it to the entire world, don't you? Well…now she kind of has! There's coming over your insecurities Mari, way to go! Aww, I know, but I can assure you Soul Society won't pop in for a little bit, so there is still time for them to be together! It was really difficult at first, I had to overhaul a lot of the original plot, but I'm just glad I got it done. v.v

**Alex274: **Well, that's okay, it's a good thing I allow anonymous reviews. ^^ I know, she's soooo stupid! I would love to be with Shinji! She doesn't appreciate him at all! Hmm…well, I'm not sure! Guess you'll just have to find out about their mysterious past…!

**Gwenny-Dear: **Hi, Gwen, a pleasure meeting you as well! Oh wow, sorry I made you stay up so long! And I really appreciate you taking the time to do that, I especially love the length of it, lol, I've never written a review that long! XD I can definitely see that relationship you have with her, I mean, sometimes you just wanna strangle the stupid girl and you might even think about hugging her at times! I'm so happy you don't think she's the "M" word (don't like the term), as I literally spent painstaking hours creating her. (It was a long process over a period of time.) Do you really think she's gorgeous? I've never described her as such and don't really think of her that way… xD I think that's what I was trying to achieve, because personally, I want a character that can bring a number of emotions out of me, I don't want to just be happy with him/her, I want that character to frustrate me, make me want to cry, laugh, etc. I also tend to like characters that are able to feel all these emotions as well, instead of just the usual stoic type. And I'm really happy that you're able to see her maturity, it's happening slowly, but surely! My gosh, do you really think I write good smut? I'm surprised! I'm actually a huge smut writer on DeviantArt, but on this story it makes it seem like I'm never gonna write one, the way I'm taking it so slowly. But I guess that just has to do with the timing you mentioned, which to me is very important, because I'm trying very hard to actually present this as a relationship that's believable. I'm glad you like Mari's family! I personally like them a lot too, I wish I had a mom as cool as Lucille, pfft. Not that I don't love my mommy, because I do! And it's great that you liked the changes in the Visored, though with the new manga arc, unfortunately they might have to go through another change in this story. (When the time comes that is.) Oh, you know I just love that praise, lol! Procrastinators are amazing. Thanks again for your review!

**Vindicated Irony: **Ah, I'm so happy you feel that she is being developed! That's really what I wanted to do with this OC, since the way I see it, if I'm going to make this such a long story introducing this character, she should go through some character development, so that at the end people will think: "Yeah…she really did change." And change as in mature, not completely change her entire personality, because that will always remain the same in some shape or form, lol. OMG, really? Thank you, that is a huge compliment to me, because there are so many wonderful stories on this site! I hope this chapter pleased you, and if not…well, I shall try harder then! XD

**ValiantPanther: **Thanks for adding this to your favorites!

**EaSnowPw: **T hanks so much for adding this to your faves. :D

**Shikketsu: **Thank you for favoriting this story, I really appreciate it! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I wrote this chapter two days ago and just finished it yesterday…god I procrastinate too much, so if this chapter is less than satisfactory…FORGIVE ME! T_T But, we are now getting back into the action of things, aren't we? And there was also some steamy smutty-ness that I hope you all enjoyed, hehe... ;D I kind of felt like I couldn't not put it in there...if that makes sense. And OMG! Mari has finally admitted to herself that she loves Shinji, and he's said it out loud to her! I hope it wasn't too corny, but is the girl ever going to say it to him out loud? Hmm...who knows? I hope you guys are excited with how the rest of this will play out…until next time!


	21. Broken and Bruised

**Author's Note: **Ugh, I'm sorry for taking so long to update…I've just had NO motivation to write anything…! Probably because of so much essay writing for school and scholarships, just drains all inspiration I guess. XP But…I still hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Broken and Bruised<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Why Don't You Love Me?" by Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato**

An overjoyed Marise pulled away from her long-time friend and looked up at him, beaming. "I'm so happy you're back! My gosh," she then gasped, as she took a good look at him. "You've gotten so tall…you're like a giant!"

Tsukishima laughed good-naturedly. "That, or you've gotten shorter."

"Oh my goodness Tsuki-kun," Mari rambled on, practically jumping up and down with excitement. "I just have so much to tell you, with everything that's happened! Did sensei tell you I'm at the top of his dance class? I'm the mentor to the lower students, and they are so difficult to work with! They're always whining and complaining that I'm too bossy and mean and demanding of them…those five-year-olds really need to buck up!"

Her instructor raised an eyebrow as he was carrying some tap-dancing shoes. He looked at Tsukishima and told her, "She was actually so rough with one of them that she made him cry…"

"Oh, that one is such a crybaby!" Mari said dismissively, with a wave of her hand. "Honestly, some people can be so dramatic, right Shūkurō?" She quirked her brows in annoyance, tapping her foot against the ground. "SHŪKURŌ!"

"Hmm, what…?" he murmured, looking up from his book.

"You little bookworm, always reading!"

"I'm sorry, I was at a really enjoyable part," Tsukishima said, shutting his book, but not before placing his bookmark carefully between the pages.

"Well…" Marise replied. "At least you actually read books and not the things Shinji reads…" Before she could continue, the bell rung as the door was swung open, and she looked to see Shinji walk in. "Oh, there he is!" She grabbed Tsukishima's hand and led him to the blonde Visored. "Tsuki-kun, you have to meet Shinji!"

"It's a pleasure," Tsukishima greeted, extending his hand for Shinji to shake.

Shinji only looked at the man strangely. "Who tha hell is this?" he asked, jerking his thumb at the man while looking at Mari.

"Shinji! You are so rude!" Mari scolded, wagging her finger at him. "This is Tsukishima Shūkurō, you know, the boy I've known since I was five?"

"What…?" Shinji was terribly confused. "Mari…ya never mentioned this guy before."

"Of course I have, I've talked about him all the time! Like how we would play after school all the time and how he was my f-first kiss…" Mari explained, blushing at the last part, to which Tsukishima smiled and patted her head, while Shinji frowned, clearly frustrated and confused.

"Uh…no," Shinji disagreed, shaking his head. "I remember ya talkin' about Shiraishi Naoki, the gay guy who's in Australia studyin' ta become a pilot?"

Mari wrinkled her nose. "I don't even know a person named Naoki…Shinji, you're crazy! I bet you weren't listening to me all the times I talked about him, right? You never listen to me, ever! You're so awful to me!"

"Now, now, Mari-chan," said Shūkurō smoothly. "I'm sure it must have been difficult for Shinji to pay attention, or anyone for that matter, when they are too entranced by your wondrous eyes and dazzling smile!"

His overly sweet compliment had Marise blushing and giggling, while it made Shinji want to gag. Normally, he would be jealous of a guy flirting with his muffin, but this…this was all wrong. In fact, every word he said to Mari sounded empty, like it held no meaning at all…or truth.

Shinji was sure this guy wasn't any childhood friend of Mari's…that much he could figure out. However…why was it that Mari thought he was?

"Ah, Tsukishima-kun!" Mari chirped, interrupting Shinji's deep thoughts. "What are you doing here in Karakura anyway? I thought you were supposed to be in America studying."

"Well, yes, but…" he sighed loudly. "The life of constant studying was so hard on me that I decided to take a break for a few weeks. I don't have any close friends in America, so I thought I might as well visit you and your family, whom I've missed so much." He nodded his head at the dance instructor. "Naturally, my first stop was at this studio, since I've heard it's very good in teaching students the art of dance, and I wasn't surprised to hear that you are one of the top students. Miyazaki-san told me about a local competition coming up and when I told him that I was studying dance abroad, he had me show him a routine…"

"And the man dazzled me!" Miyazaki declared dramatically, from where he was organizing his tap dance shoes by size, ever-so efficient.

Mari bounced up and down, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Oh goody, that means you and I get to dance together!"

"Enough of your tomfoolery girl," Miyazaki scolded, grabbing her by the ear. "Come and fill out these registration papers, or do you expect me to do all the work?"

"Ow, you're so harsh, sensei!" Mari cried, flailing her arms as she was dragged away. "And you wonder where I learned to treat my students…FROM YOU!"

They went into his office, leaving Tsukishima and Shinji alone.

"What did ya do ta Mari?" Shinji asked, his voice quiet.

Tsukishima averted his gaze from the shut door to Shinji, a light smile on his face, the only distinct feature being a scar over his eye. "Oh, aren't you straight to the point?"

"I don't like bullshittin', kinda like what ya were doin' before." Shinji stepped in closer, looking up into Tsukishima's eyes to see if something was there. But it was…empty. "I guess I'll just ask ya again, what did ya do ta her?"

Tsukishima, unfazed by how close Shinji was, merely shrugged his thin shoulders. "I did nothing to her. I would never do anything to someone so precious to me."

"Yer lyin' through yer fuckin' teeth, I can see it," Shinji snarled.

"Well," Tsukishima said, "Regardless of what you think…I do know that someone will have to be there for Mari when you're gone."

Shinji froze. "Did ya just threaten me?" He clenched his jaw and fists, putting them in his pockets so that he wouldn't do something he'd regret…though punching the guy in his mouth wouldn't be something he'd regret…still, Mari wouldn't be happy, and he had enough problems to deal with.

"Oh, nothing of the sort! I wouldn't dare threaten you. It's just that…well, you and I both know that you can't be with her forever…I mean, the mere thought is simply laughable. You seem like the realistic type to me."

"I am realistic," Shinji interjected. "And I'm bein' realistic when I say that I'll never leave her."

"Oh, now I've caught you in the act of lying," Tsukishima pointed out. "You will have to leave her very soon."

Before Shinji could respond, he looked up to see Marise step out of the office. She made her way toward them and slowed before reaching them…slight confusion on her face. She bit her lip in anxiety, feeling some kind of tension between the two, hoping inwardly that Shinji didn't say something to upset Tsukishima, or vise-versa.

"Ah, Marise has returned to us," Tsukishima said with a wide smile, as though there hadn't been a tense exchange between him and Shinji just moments before.

Marise gave him a weak smile and grabbed his arm. "Tsukishima and I need to practice!" Before dragging him away, she gave Shinji a warning glare, though he merely smiled innocently in response. However, the smile quickly faded when Tsukishima looked over Mari's shoulder, a coy smirk on his face.

He had to find out just what the hell was going on…but, for now, he would forget about that bastard and focus on his other plans.

* * *

><p>"Mm, what's that delicious smell?" Mari exclaimed as she opened the door. When she stepped into the dining room, she let out a delighted squeal in seeing the lavish meal laid out on the table. She gasped in surprise when she saw Shinji step out of the kitchen, wearing the pink apron that Mari had worn many times before, grinning widely.<p>

"Shinji-pie looks so cute in an apron!" she giggled, tackling him into a hug. "I should take a picture!" He laughed and returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her snugly. She pulled slightly away, cocking her head to the side, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "But…why?"

He tapped his finger onto her nose. "Because it's White Day, that's why."

Her blue eyes widened. "Ooh, that's right! And now you do nice things for me this time, hooray!"

He rolled his eyes. "When am I ever not nice ta ya?"

"Oh, all the time! But this is great! Come in Shūkurō, don't be shy!" Mari called out, waving for him to come into the dining room.

"Wait, what?" Shinji asked, confused. His upbeat mood immediately dissipated when he saw the dark-haired man wearing suspenders walk into the room, his jacket slung over his arm.

"Sorry, Marise," he said. "I was taking off my shoes."

"Oh, we don't do that in this house, it's okay to leave them on! Come and sit so we can eat! Do you see what Shinji made for me?"

Shūkurō nodded, pretending to look impressed. "Oh yes," he concurred, "It all looks wonderful."

"Yeah, ya can keep yer smart-ass comments ta yerself," Shinji muttered.

Mari whirled around, furious, and poked him in the chest. "You!" she scolded. "Be nice!"

"I didn't know he was comin'," Shinji mumbled, sour.

"Hey, I hope you made enough for us too, Shinji!" Lucille said, coming into the dining room, with the rest of the Asahina family following suit. Her eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw their guest, and she broke out into a smile. "Is that Tsukishima Shūkurō? Well, look at you, all tall, dark and handsome! America sure did wonders on you, have a seat!"

Shinji didn't even bother to mask his unhappy mood, and it certainly didn't help that the entire Asahina family welcomed the stranger, well, this man who was _supposed_ to be a stranger, with open arms. They talked and joked with him as though they had known him all their lives, and to see Mari doting on his every word certainly pissed Shinji off.

However…he couldn't help but notice Coco acting quite distant from Tsukishima, which was surprising. Soichiro, who sat at the head of the table, also acted differently, appearing to be very nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he blurted, when he had spilled his glass of water while reaching for the bread.

Shinji knew that Mari's father was quiet and mysterious, but never nervous. Something was definitely askew.

After dinner, Shinji grabbed Mari by the elbow. She looked at him curiously and he leaned in, whispering, "Hey, I wanna give ya yer gift."

"Ooh, you got me another present?" she squeaked. "Where is it? Give it to me!"

"But…I don't think ya want me ta give it to ya in public."

Mari knitted her brows, confused, though it slowly dawned on her, her face turning bright red. "I-if it's something like that, then I don't want it!"

"Ya sure…?" Shinji asked with a grin. "Fine, if ya don't want it…let's go play Mah-Jong with yer family…and Tsukishima then." Just saying the guy's name made him want to throw up.

"W-wait!" Mari cried. "I-I wanna see my present!"

"That's my girl, too selfish for her own damn good," Shinji chuckled. "Alright, then let's go see it," he whispered in her ear, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs into her bedroom.

Once inside, Mari pulled away, whining, "Okay, now where is it?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's on yer bed."

Mari turned around and gasped, jumping on her bed and ripping the large red box open. She sifted through the tissue paper and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. "Um…okay, I guess I like marshmallows." She dug deeper and pulled out some bars of white chocolate. "What is this, Shinji, are we making s'mores? This is such a weird gift!"

"Keep lookin'," he told her. "There's one last thing."

"Hmm…I think I feel something," Mari said, pulling out a hanger. She gasped in a mixture of shock and horror, holding up the lacy white lingerie. "Wh-wh-wh-what…" she stuttered. "Wh-what is this perverted gift?" she cried.

"Hey!" Shinji protested, defensive. "It's White Day, so I got ya white things! Why don't 'cha put it on Mari-chan, and lemme have a look? Look, there are even some angel wings that go with it."

"N-never!" she shrieked, pushing the box off of her bed, as though just having it near her would rub its "perverseness" onto her.

Shinji shrugged. "I thought it was a good gift, for my sweet, innocent Mari."

"This is _not_ innocent," Mari pouted. She ripped open her bar of chocolate and took a big bite of it, munching loudly. "Mm, but the chocolate is yummy!"

"Well, lemme try," Shinji said, reaching his hand out.

Marise shook her head, holding the bar to her and away from Shinji. "No, you got it for me, so it's just mine!"

"Hmm, that's okay," Shinji murmured, leaning in. "I can just try it like this." Before Mari could even process what was happening, Shinji pressed his lips to hers hungrily. Marise dropped her bar in surprise, and although she told herself to struggle against him, to push him away, she instead wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her, deepening the heated kiss.

Shinji groaned at the contact, trailing his hands along her sides. One hand went up her back and into her golden curls, cradling her head. He slid his pierced tongue across her moist pink lips, begging for entrance. Marise whimpered, parting her lips slightly. Her entire body melted when he began to explore her mouth, tasting the sweet chocolate off her tongue. Her heart was racing and she thought someone was going to burst into her room any moment…yet this only thrilled her more.

She felt herself being pushed gently onto the bed, where Shinji crawled on top of her, his lips never leaving hers.

However, Mari had to eventually break away from the kiss, panting heavily. Shinji's eyes were heavy with arousal and seeing Mari's amble breasts bounce up and down from her erratic breathing only fueled his desire and lust for her.

Marise let out a small whimper when he trailed his lips down her neck, nipping lightly at the soft flesh. She did allow herself to quietly moan when he began to lightly suck at the area right beneath her chin, earning soft mewls from her.

"A-ah, Shinji, don't!" she softly cried, when he had squeezed her breast.

Shinji pulled away from her neck and looked down at her; seeing her tremble underneath him was enough to send him over the edge, but he saw the slight uncertainty in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, sitting up. He covered his eyes with one hand, trying to wipe that image of her from his mind so that when he looked at her again, she would appear normal, so that he wouldn't be attempted to just tackle her and do the things he wanted to do to her…the things he's thought about for months, that's even been in his dreams and woke him up nearly every night.

"I-it's okay," Marise said, blushing. She sat next to him and placed her hands on his arm, pulling it away so that she could look at him. "Shinji? Won't you look at me? It'll make me think you don't like me if you don't!" she lightly teased, though her voice was filled with a little worry. She would always have that fear that he would come to his senses and leave her.

"Ya idiot," Shinji chuckled, finally looking her in the eye. "How can ya even suggest that I don't like ya? I fuckin' love you."

She looked down, a blush spreading across her cheeks. It always amazed her to hear him say those three simple words…well, four for Shinji, since he always liked to throw in a curse word. Not one guy she had been with had ever said that, not even to try and get her to bed, which was the tactic most teenage boys would revert to for that.

"U-um…" Mari began, still refusing to meet his gaze. "I hope that one day I can do _th-that_ with you…" She looked up at him, licking her lips nervously, feeling very self-conscious.

Shinji's eyes widened in slight surprise, but he then smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "I hope so too. Let's go downstairs, don't wanna worry yer second boyfriend."

"Shinji! How dare you even insinuate such a ludicrous statement; he's not my boyfriend!" Mari pouted, getting up. She gasped when she saw herself in the mirror, not from how her hair and clothes were slightly messed up, but the mark that Shinji had left. She wrapped her hands around her throat. "I-I can't let anyone see this! I need to put a bandage here."

"Pfft, yeah, because that won't look suspicious at all, havin' a Band-Aid right under yer chin."

"I'll say you hit me!"

"Right. I punched ya in the neck," Shinji laughed, trying to remove her hands from her neck.

"Hmph!" Mari huffed, pulling away from him. She opened the door to leave and gave a one-sided shrug, saying nonchalantly, "Well, I think it's believable, since you're always so abusive!"

"Only sexually," he said with a lecherous grin, slapping her on the ass.

"HEY!" she cried, blushing. "Don't touch me, you pervert! I'm reporting your harassment to the police and then I'll get a restraining order!"

"Ya sure ya don't wanna wear what I got ya…?" Shinji asked, a slightly whiny tone to his voice.

"N-never!" Marise ran down the stairs as Shinji chased after her and into Tsukishima. "Oof!" She rubbed her forehead and looked up at the tall man, who held out an owl-shaped cookie for her. "Aww, for me?" Mari gushed. "It's so cute! See Shinji? Why can't you buy a nice and thoughtful gift like this?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "I personally thought my gift was pretty damn thoughtful."

"Oh…Marise," Tsukishima said, concerned.

"Hmm…what is it Tsuki-kun?" She blinked when he lifted her chin, running his thumb over the dark mark beneath it.

"It would appear you have some sort of bruise here," he commented. Mari's face turned bright red and she could see Shinji smirking from the corner of her eye.

"D-DON'T LOOK AT IT!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, better fire up the kettle Tessai," called Urahara from outside. "Looks like we've got some company!"<p>

"Hmm, you seem to have been getting a lot of visitors lately, Kisuke," Yoruichi commented, stretching her cat form out.

"I'm just becoming the social butterfly!" Kisuke laughed. "And Shinji-san is one of my favorites. Come on in, old friend."

Shinji rolled his eyes as he slipped his shoes off and stepped into the small shop. "How many times do I have ta tell ya, Kisuke, ta call me Shinji?"

"Oh, just keep on reminding me for the next one-hundred years and I think I may remember. But until then…have a seat, Shinji-san!"

"Ya didn't put any sugar or cream, did ya?" Shinji asked Tessai, as the quiet man placed his cup of tea on the table. Tessai shook his head and Shinji mumbled, "Good. Stuff rots my teeth, I swear I can feel the sugar eatin' away at tha enamel."

"Your significant other always complains about how Tessai prepares the tea," Kisuke chuckled, sitting across from the ex-Captain. "Seems you two have opposite tastes."

"Mari likes everythin' so damn sweet. I made her coffee once and she spit out the first sip and then dumped like ten teaspoons of sugar and creamer in, and on top of that squirted like a whole damn bottle of that syrupy stuff they use to flavor coffee nowadays."

"Well, you are the only person I know who likes their coffee black."

Shinji shrugged. "Can't help it."

"Formalities aside, what brings you here? Do you need me to give you advice on your love life?"

Shinji snorted. "My love life is goin' fine, thanks."

"Really? Because I hear that Marise-san is quite a difficult one to work with…but I guess it's unsurprising to know that you could make it work."

Shinji stared into his mug, feeling the warmth that radiated from the cup in his hands, and looked up. "Ya know who Tsukishima Shūkurō is?"

Kisuke furrowed his brows for a moment. "The name sounds familiar…Kugo Ginjō comes to mind."

"Who's that?"

Kisuke paused.

"Kisuke," Shinji said through his teeth. "What tha hell are ya hidin' from me?"

"Ginjō…was the first substitute Shinigami."

Shinji shook his head, confused. "Ya'd think I would know somethin' like that. I _should_ know that."

"You did," Kisuke pointed out. "Then you…forgot."

"Forgot? Whaddya mean, 'I forgot?' What tha hell does that mean?"

Kisuke let out a long sigh. "I'm really not the one who should be telling you this…you should be talking to Soichiro."

"Soichiro? What does he have ta do with all this?"

"He…used to be Kurosaki Isshin's third seat."

Shinji froze, disbelief written all over his face. "Yer shittin' me," he finally said, thinking Kisuke was just messing with him.

Kisuke's eyes turned solemn as he took a sip of his tea. "I wish I was."

* * *

><p>"Soichiro!"<p>

The tanned, muscular man slid out from where he had been working underneath his car and sat up. He saw Shinji come up to him, his body practically shaking with fury. "Hey…what's up, Hirako? Did Mari break up with you or something? You know I can't control my daughter's obscure behavior, she's unpredictable and untamable."

"So…Isshin was yer Captain, eh? Ya know, did it ever once cross yer mind that maybe ya should tell me this? Ya know what I am, don't 'cha? Ya knew from the moment ya saw me, I could just never place yer face, because ya made me forget…ain't that right?"

Soichiro stared at Shinji for a moment before he sighed. He pulled his knees up and laid his elbows across them, looking out into the distance. "So…I see you spoke with Kisuke."

"Yeah, and he said that _you_ should be the one ta explain all this ta me. So why don't ya just tell me what tha hell this all is, because I'm kinda fuckin' lost right now."

Soichiro licked his dry, cracked lips and attempted to explain. "I'm…" he began, his voice soft, but rough. "Well, I _was_…a member of the Onmitsukidō."

Shinji shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. Kisuke said ya were a member of Isshin's squad."

"Yeah…I was…I was a member of pretty much every squad. That was my job. I was designated to infiltrate any squad to find traces of treachery before the betrayal occurred. There's always a member like that, even one right now. They make it seem like that Shinigami is a troublemaker and just transfers from squad to squad, but all the Captains know what they're there for…so it's really hard to detect high-ranking officers. I was even in Squad 5 for a while."

Shinji knitted his brow, the face of Soichiro as a Shinigami in his mind, the memories slowly coming back. "Yeah…yeah, ya were. I remember ya."

Soichiro shrugged, throwing his dirty rag onto the floor. "But I didn't sense anything from Aizen when I was there. Not even once. I was blinded just as everyone else was…seems like you were the only one who had a glimmer of what was happening in that man's messed-up head."

"Yeah, I should, I was his Captain," Shinji said. "But I wasn't close enough ta him to know what exactly he was doin.'"

"Don't blame yourself, Shinji."

"…That's not it, is it? I know there's more ta it than that."

"Then…then Urahara and you guys were exiled from Soul Society…and I stayed. But…years later, I was on a mission in the World of the Living and I met Lucille. What can I say Shinji…" He said, his voice trailing off. He looked up at Shinji, his eyes filled with remorse and weakness. "I fell in love."

"So?"

Soichiro, who had looked down to fiddle with his wrench, met Shinji's eyes again, this time the darkness of his past showing in his coffee-colored orbs. "I wanted to leave Soul Society. But the Central 46 would never let me, especially not for a Human girl. It's forbidden. But I couldn't stay, not without her. And so I thought…that there would be no harm in making everyone think that I never existed in the first place. That way…everybody would win." Shinji's eyebrows furrowed as Soichiro continued. "I…" Soichiro cleared his throat. "I went to Aizen. And I asked him to use his Shikai to wipe me away from everybody's memory, and I guess he used his powers over the Central 46 to wipe me from all of the records, from the 12th Division, the library…there was no longer an Asahina Soichiro. In return…I told him I'd give up something precious to me that he could take. I didn't know what it meant at the time, kami, I was so young and stupid, Shinji."

"Tch…ya sold yer soul to tha Devil, so ta speak," Shinji chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. He placed his hands deep in his pockets and it was silent for a moment or two before his head jerked up, brown eyes wide and frazzled. "Wait a minute…" he whispered. "If ya weren't even suspicious of Aizen when ya were in the 5th Squad, then how did ya even know what his Shikai did?"

Soichiro froze and opened his mouth to speak, but no words could come out. He let out a strangled cough when Shinji pinned him. "Ya bastard!" he cursed. "Ya collaborated with him, didn't ya? Ya knew what he was gonna do and ya helped him!"

"No, no!" Soichiro cried. "I swear, I only found out by accident when I overheard him speaking to Gin and Kaname!"

"Then why didn't ya tell anybody?" Shinji seethed, not loosening his grip on Soichiro.

"B-because…he said he would kill Lucille if I did."

Shinji couldn't help but let go of the man, muttering curses. If Aizen had threatened Shinji with killing Mari…would he have still told? "So why…" Shinji then asked. "Why, when ya saw me, did ya still let me get close to Mari?"

"Because we're the same," Soichiro sighed, lifting himself up. "You, me, Isshin…we all did the same thing. We fell in love with a Human. I couldn't stop you after I had seen it in your eyes. No matter what...I wouldn't be able to keep you away from her."

Shinji sighed, knowing that this was true. He sat on the ground, leaning against the garage wall, entwining his fingers. "So…what's most precious ta ya? What tha hell does that mean?"

"I thought about it since then," Soichiro said solemnly. "I didn't know it at the time, but for a while I thought he was talking about Lucille. But…she's already been scarred." Shinji saw a flash of guilt in his eyes as he said that, his face looking worn, as though he had been beaten down to where he could barely get back up.

"So…who?"

"What's next in being most precious to me…is Marise."

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : : **

**Juliedoo: **Yeah, I'm sure it was teeth-rotting sweet, lol. XDDD Isn't Shinji the greatest? I'm hoping with this reemergence in the manga he'll receive more love, but, pfft. He should have had it from the get-go! Oh, now those ties aren't that bad, are they? …Okay, they are. I just feel like Mari is so full of herself, yet…it's more amusing than it is annoying…at least…when you're watching from a distance and are not actually there with her…then it's probably pretty darn irritating. Ooh, but Tsukishima adds wonderful drama to the mix! And what good shoujo fanfic doesn't have some drama in it? ;D

**Rin136: **Oh ho, I see you are catching on. ;D Yeah…things will get veeerrry non-shojo and much more shonen-action-packed! Yay, one thing Mari did that wasn't cowardly! Well, I'm glad, I hope that respect for her maturing will only go up from here, because she's about to face some very serious tests that she might not be prepared for. Shinji is just the greatest. :D Aww, I'm glad you think they work well together, it means a lot to me, because it's one thing to develop just an original character, but another to do that with their relationship with other characters. I feel like she definitely is someone that would brighten his life. ^^

**IamBlackBeyond: **Yeah, I had planned on putting something like that in before the contest, it's awesome to see that there are just some things about Mari that are completely predictable…like her getting those spices confused. XD And thank you! Aha, well, now he is well into the mix~

**FearlessX1025: **Hey, even a straight guy wouldn't mind seeing that, if it's Ichigo, ha. That felt like something Shinji would say, lol.

**EaSnowPw: **Yep, you spelled it right! And yeah, he is finally in the story, you'd think he'd have been introduced sooner when Mari met the Fullbringers, but I'm just super slow. v.v I think these next few chapters will really skyrocket in terms of how the story progresses, so you are right about that! Since we are now getting more into the action and straying away from the shojo. xD

**Alex274: **Well gee, being kinda tough on the new guy! And I love how you said he was going to steal Mari from YOUR Shinji, lol. XDDD Giggles are wonderful in fluffiness, so I am a happy camper. :D

**Chibi Katie: **Well, since I'm definitely slacking with these updates, I can forgive you for slacking with your reviewing. ;D I hope you did well with your auditions! And I've just been procrastinating in writing this and everything else I need to finish. T_T Yeah, of course Mari would take that epically out of proportion… I'm happy you like their little fights, because there will be plenty more, so long as Mari is still…well, Mari. If she were OOC, there would be no fights, and that just wouldn't be right! Shinji is the practical one, and I'm sure after experiencing the baloney year after year, he's grown pretty cynical about it. But no, not Mari…she looooves all of this corny stuff. Well, if you like the perverted stuff, then it shan't stop! :DDD

**mapke: **Well, not a bro, but thanks a lot! ^^ I know I'm slow with updates, but I hope you like this chapter!

**Dally'sLostGirl: **Thanks for the story alert!

**Tsurishi Arashi: **Thanks for adding this to your favorites! ^_^

**Blaugrana: **Thank you so much for adding this story to your faves!

Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4: Thanks for adding this to your favorites, I hope not to disappoint. ^^

**K-chanLovesAnimeXD: **Thank you for the fave. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a big secret just came out, didn't it? Well, there's a lot more drama where that came from, and I'm sure you all are hopelessly confused…or did it make some sense? o.o I just got really frustrated because when I looked at the summary I had written for the entire story, it was the old one, and I know I had updated it after the manga chapter of Shinji becoming Captain came out, only for some reason it didn't save and I have no idea where it is. So, I think I'll just be writing short summaries for each chapter and kind of going off of my memory and with the flow, which, I don't think will be too bad…hopefully. v.v I have the summary for the next chapter written out, so hopefully I'll be able to post the next one soon. This chapter is pretty short (12 pages), and I think that's how they'll be from now one, but there will be a lot of them!

Happy White Day…and Pi Day (3.14)!


	22. Can't Control It

**Author's Note: **Ugh, I'm sorry for taking so long to update…I've just had NO motivation to write anything…! Probably because of so much essay writing for school and scholarships, just drains all inspiration I guess. XP But…I still hope you like it!

**Warning: **A little more than halfway through this chapter there is an explicit smut scene. I'm putting a warning here because it's more than what's been in the previous chapters. (No, they don't go all the way.) …Don't skip right to it. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Can't Control It<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Monster" by Skillet**

Shinji froze, his brown eyes widening with horror. "Marise?" he breathed. He leaned against the dresser in the room; afraid he might lose his balance. Would Aizen really go after her, because of something that happened with her father in the past?

His face went grim. Of course he would. That was just the kind of man he was. Sick, twisted, manipulative. He would do anything to get his way, harm anyone for his own cruel amusement. Just thinking about his former Lieutenant made his spiritual pressure rise.

"Well…" he murmured, clenching his teeth. "That changes a shitload of things."

Soichiro sighed, looking up from his hands, and his expression changed. "Hey, sweetie!" he exclaimed, seeing his daughter poke her head through the door.

"Eh…Papa," she began nervously, especially when she saw Shinji. "I was just going to ask if you would sign some papers for the competition I'm entering, but…" She glanced at Shinji again. "I guess you're busy?"

Why were her father and Shinji talking? And why did it feel so tense in the room…?

Shinji returned to his normal self, grinning. "Mari-chan!" He led her out of the room, arms wrapped around her shoulders, walking to her bedroom.

Mari furrowed her brows as she looked up at her boyfriend. "What were you and Papa talking about?" she asked, once they were inside her room.

He squeezed her shoulder. "Oh, ya know, just the birds and the bees…"

Marise blinked. "Birds and bees?" She saw the flash of concern in his eyes and pulled slightly away, angry. "What are you hiding from me?" she demanded. She placed her hands on her hips, looking up at him. "I know I may look like an airhead, but I'm not that stupid, Shinji!"

Shinji cupped her face in his hands gently, looking into her bright blue eyes, his own brown ones filled with sadness. He didn't want to taint his innocent Mari. Even with her wearing her maid uniform, she still looked so pure…how could he tell all of this to her?

She didn't have to know. He would protect her from anything impure, whatever it would take to ensure that she would remain pristine.

"Mari," he whispered. "I'd never hide anythin' from ya."

Marise placed her hands over his own, believing him half-heartedly. She smiled weakly and nodded a little, and closed her eyes when Shinji kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, maybe I'm not tellin' ya one thing clearly. That Tsukishima bastard…"

"Shinji!" Mari interrupted, appalled.

Shinji shook his head. "He ain't all he's cracked up to be, Mari. I want ya ta stay away from him!"

Marise pulled away from him, going to her dresser. She sat down on the small chair and began brushing her bouncy golden hair, looking at Shinji through the mirror. "Shinji, I'm tired of your paranoia," she told him, annoyed. "You're just jealous of Tsuki-kun! He doesn't even try to flirt with me and you're like this!"

While Shinji couldn't deny his jealousy, he sighed, frustrated. "It's not just that Mari-chan!" he whined.

"Enough!" Mari snapped, standing up. She straightened the apron of her uniform, and pulled the back of the short skirt down. She pulled on her white stockings and slipped on her black shoes, and went to Shinji, tugging on his tie. "I don't want to hear any more!"

"But…!"

Marise placed her finger on his lips. "Nope! No more! I have to go to work, but I want you to be a good boy and behave, 'mkay?" She stood on her toes and rubbed her nose against Shinji's, giggling.

He tried to capture her lips in a kiss, though she pulled away with a teasing smile. "Fine," he muttered, with a wry smile.

"Bye bye!" she waved, running off to work. She then popped her head through the door, bringing her brows together. "And don't you dare think about stealing any of my undergarments while you're here! In fact, you should just get out right now!"

Shinji grinned. "I'm a good boy, remember?"

Marise rolled her eyes. "Hmm, whatever."

Once she was gone, Shinji ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He didn't want to control her life… He looked around Mari's room, particularly at her dresser, and was very tempted to sift through it, that is, until a delicious aroma wafted into the room from downstairs.

Curious, he went down to see Lucille in the kitchen, cooling some homemade banana bread on the counter.

"Damn, that looks good. Can I have some?" Shinji asked, eyeing the baked good, some drool dripping the side of his mouth.

"So," Lucille said quietly, taking the gloves off of her hands, "now you know about Soichiro."

Shinji paused in mid-bite. Her statement caught him off guard. "Ya know…?"

"Yeah," she replied bitterly, placing the dirty dishes in the sink. She turned on the water and began scrubbing furiously. "I know."

Shinji looked down at the bread in his hands, wondering if he should continue with the topic. "Why does he always look so guilty when he talks about ya?"

Lucille smiled, though there was no happiness in it. "That bastard was always leaving me. I wish it were because he had a whore somewhere to see…I always accuse him of cheating now because of that. But no…he wasn't screwing around. He was going to Isshin, to Urahara, to his friends back in Soul Society to clean up his messes or help them out." She turned off the water, looking out the window, nostalgia sweeping over her. "But one time…" she whispered, "When he was gone, this happened."

Shinji's eyes widened when Lucille turned around and lifted her shirt, revealing a scar across her stomach. "Everyone thinks this was because of a C-section. But the truth is, a Hollow attacked me when I was pregnant with Mari. He never got over that guilt. And then…that son-of-a-bitch had the nerve to give her that gun," she seethed; turning away, angry tears stinging at her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Twelve Years Ago – Paris, France<em>

It was Christmas evening at the Asahina manor, and little Marise, five years old, was running around like any hyperactive child would do on Christmas. "Look at my dollie!" she squealed, tugging on a random woman's dress.

The woman nodded, patting Mari on the head. "That's nice."

"I've got more toys, lots of them!"

"Mari! Leave Mrs. Lumine alone!" her mother snapped in French. "And you're supposed to be asleep, get back to your room!"

Marise sniffled, hugging her doll to her chest. "Mama is so mean!" she wailed, running up the stairs. "Nobody loves me!" She opened her innocent blue eyes when she saw her two-year old brother, Ryunosuke, come out of their room, rubbing one of his eyes. "Ryu-kun!" Mari pouted, puffing out her cheeks angrily. She ran up to him and bopped him on the head. "Only big kids can be awake right now!"

Ryu burst into tears and began bawling.

"Oh no!" Mari gasped, looking around. She would get in so much trouble for making her brother cry! She grabbed her brother's hand, pulling him back into their room. "Do you want to play with some of your new toys?"

Ryunosuke wiped a sleepy eye and nodded, kneeling down, and happily grabbed his new toy truck. He made car noises as he drove his little truck on the carpet, allowing Marise to sigh in relief. She got in trouble too often for picking on Ryu!

"Hey baby, you're awake?"

Marise turned around. "Papa!" she exclaimed, running to jump into her father's arms.

Soichiro hugged her daughter tightly, and picked her up. "Ryu, you wanna come too?"

Ryu looked up, and shook his head. "Truck," was all he said, continuing to play.

Soichiro grinned. "Suit yourself." It was surprising to find that his son like to be alone so early one. He was the completely opposite of his older sister, who always seemed to want attention.

"Where are we going, Papa?" Marise asked, sitting on her shoulder.

"I have a gift to give you," her father said, looking up at her, his coffee-colored eyes twinkling.

"Really? One for me and not Ryu?"

Sou rolled his eyes. "No, I've got one for him too that I'll give him later."

"Hmph!" Mari pouted. "It should be just for me!"

Soichiro placed her on the floor, and went to his dresser, rifling through it. His daughter was already at his legs, pulling on his slacks. "Gimme!" she demanded, holding out her hand.

"Now, Marise," he began slowly, turning around. He knelt down to her height, and lifted her chin, turning her pouting face upward.

"What Papa?" she whined, already impatient for her gift.

"This is very special to me," he said urgently. "You're my oldest, and I know you're young, but I feel you can handle this."

"Of course!" Mari responded haughtily, placing her hands on her hips. "I can handle anything!"

He chuckled a little at that. "Good. Give me your hands."

Marise held out her hands, and squeaked a little when she felt a heavy, cold weight. Her eyes widened when she saw the silver revolver, and she looked up at her father. "Papa…this is a boy's toy! You should give to Ryu, not me!"

Soichiro shook his head. "It's not a toy, Mari. This is very precious to me, but…" He winced slightly. "I need to get rid of it. It holds too many painful memories."

Mari tilted her head to the side, staring at it for a few moments. "Okay," she mumbled, slumping her shoulders.

He patted her head, kissing her on the forehead. "That's my girl. I know you'll take good care of it."

Marise left her father, and the tears started flowing. What…what kind of gift is this? She ran to find her mother, who was in the living room, cleaning up after everyone had left.

"Sweetie, what's wrong…?" she began, seeing her little girl walk into the room, holding the gun in her hands. Lucille's eyes went wide, and she dropped the trash bag just as Marise jumped into her arms, sobbing.

"What is this Mama?" she whimpered.

Lucille ran her hand over her daughter's curls, quiet for a few moments. How could he give that to her? Did he think he could get rid of his past by dumping it on his daughter? What kind of a man was he? "It's a gift," she said softly.

"But I don't want it…!" Marise sobbed. She opened her eyes and stared at the gun through her salty tears, hating it.

She would never use it…ever.

* * *

><p>"Luce…ya okay?" Shinji asked. Mari's mother seemed to be in a daze.<p>

Lucille turned around, smiling widely. "Of course!" she declared, throwing her hands up animatedly. "How can I not be? It's just that my entire life was turned upside down and my daughter has to suffer because of a man who couldn't fix his own problems…what's there not to be ecstatic about?"

"All right, that's enough!"

Shinji turned in surprise to see Soichiro storm into the room. Shinji winced slightly; looking from Soichiro to Lucille, realizing that it would probably be a good time to leave.

"You don't have to keep throwing it in my face Lucille!" Sou shouted. He jerked his thumb at himself, his face pained. "I know…" he said shakily, "I know what I've done. I'll never forget it and I'll always be living with this guilt. Why isn't that enough for you?"

"You're a liar!" Lucille screeched, slamming her hand on the counter. The sound surprised Shinji, causing him to jump. "You're a liar, and a coward, and I'll keep on reminding you of everything you did and didn't do!"

Shinji shook his head, sighing, and left the two to continue argue and scream at one another. He trotted up the stairs, his hands in his pockets, and passed by Taro's room, where he was sitting at a small table, decorating Easter eggs with Ryunosuke.

Though the door was open, Shinji knocked on the frame, causing the two boys to look up. "Do they always do this?" he asked quietly.

Ryu shrugged. "It's been a while. But yeah, occasionally."

He shook his head, chuckling bitterly. "They must really hate each other," he said under his breath.

"No!"

Shinji looked up to see Taro glaring at him. "Oh, sorry sport, I didn't mean…"

"You don't understand," Ryu said dully. "Mama loves Papa, so much, it kills her."

"So ya know everythin'?"

"I can put two and two together, even though they never directly told me. Mama's very dramatic; you of all people should know what it's like to be around someone like that. If she truly hated our dad, she would have left before any of us were born, but she stayed with him, even after she got hurt." Ryu shrugged. "She can't bring herself to stop loving him."

"Wow," Shinji muttered. "Love truly does hurt."

* * *

><p>Marise winced slightly, scurrying to the café. Geez, why did she have to stop by for ice cream? She shook her head; it wasn't her fault! The man had tempted her, rolling his cart around like that; he knew she couldn't resist! She placed her hands on her stomach, great, now she felt and probably looked like a big fat fattie!<p>

She opened the door slightly and tried to sneak inside, though her manager was waiting for her, arms crossed, tapping his foot on the ground. He glowered at her. "You're late," he seethed.

"B-b-but, it's not my fault, honest!" Marise stuttered.

"I don't want to hear it today, Asahina," he sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

Mari looked around. "There aren't any customers yet?"

"No, but we are opening in about fifteen minutes." He turned and grinned at her. "I've come up with a new idea to attract customers, I think it's the best one yet!"

Marise inwardly winced. She was always afraid of his new ideas. "Oh…really? Are we putting a new item on the menu?"

"Hmm…sort of. Bunnies!"

Mari gasped. "We're going to serve bunnies? Is that legal?"

"Come out ladies!" Honami called out. From the back room some of the maids come out, wearing various colored bunny costumes. Mari's face went bright red from the neck up.

"Wh-wh-what is this?" she cried, backing away. It was bad enough to wear such a scandalous maid uniform, but now this?

"For Easter, obviously," he said, rolling his eyes, as though she was the densest person, which wasn't far from the truth.

"N-nobody celebrates Easter here!"

"I'm not planning to attract the locals, but the tourists!" The only reason the workers agreed to wear the costumes was because they were interested in meeting foreign college students on their spring break.

"No! Way!" Mari said, placing her arms in an "X" formation. "I refuse to wear something like that!"

"Oh yes you will!" her boss responded. "I have a cute pink one that's just perfect for you, it matches your pretty little bow. You'll wear it if you want to keep your job."

"Hmph! Then I quit!" Mari crossed her arms, turning her head.

"Oh? Then how about I just post this picture on the Internet?"

"What?" Marise gasped, snatching the photo from her boss. Her jaw dropped in horror. It was a panty shot of her leaning over as she was taking the order of a customer! "Who took this?" she cried. "And why do you have it?"

Honami plucked the photograph out of Mari's hand, and placed it securely in his pocket. "I have one like this of all the employees."

"Bribery! You're so immoral!" Mari wailed, flailing her arms dramatically. "Fine…I'll do it! But I won't like it!"

"Well, at least pretend to. I'm so happy you see things my way, Mari-chan!"

Marise smacked her boss' hands away, grumpily taking the costume into the bathroom.

Why did her boss remind her of the pervert shopkeeper? Marise stepped out of the changing room, blushing wildly.

_Th-this uniform…it's too tight! So scandalous, so dirty, so perverted! _She pulled on her tail, trying to ensure that she wouldn't get a wedgie later on. She furrowed her brows in annoyance; she was ninety-nine percent sure that her boss had gotten her a size too small on purpose…or were they all meant to make a woman's breasts look like they were about to fall out? Marise couldn't even bring herself to look at her own, she blushed and turned away, too ashamed.

Customers began pouring in at the news, mostly men, naturally, young and old, local and from other places. Tables quickly began to fill up, and Marise ran around, trying to meet everybody's orders, ignore everyone's stairs, and slapping any curious hands away.

"You're the cutest bunny of them all," one man in his forties said, as Marise passed his table, carrying a tray that held a glass bowl of ice cream. He eyed her hungrily, licking his lips. Her curly blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, full pink lips, wearing such a tight, wonderful bubblegum pink bunny costume? It was difficult to resist such a young and well-endowed girl.

Marise gasped in feeling someone grab onto her puffy white tail, causing her to stumble backwards. "Waah!" she cried. The ice cream from her tray fell off, landing on her. Vanilla ice cream dripped from her mouth, between her breasts and down her slick bunny suit.

And it all happened just as Shinji walked in.

Every man in the café ogled the poor girl who was on the floor, covered in a delicious white frozen dessert that looked more suggestive than any of them could ever dream of in their dirty minds.

Marise, incredibly embarrassed, because she thought she looked like a fool, had tears in her eyes, wishing she could just crawl under a hole.

Shinji, on the other hand…was livid. Clenching his teeth and fists, he walked over and threw his coat over Marise, covering her, and helped her up. He raised an eyebrow and snatched a phone from one of the customers. Naturally, he saw a picture of Mari…_his_ Mari. He grabbed the teenage boy by the collar, and snarled, "Are ya askin' ta die?"

"H-hey man…gimme back my phone!"

"Sure," Shinji said, smiling. He snapped the phone in half and dropped it on the table. "There ya go."

Mari's eyes widened as Shinji dragged her away to the back room where her manager was. "Shinji!" she gasped. "Breaking that boy's phone over a little picture is very bad! And you say I'm so dramatic!"

Shinji looked back at his muffin, who still had bits of ice cream around her mouth. Was this girl really that dense? And why the hell did it just so happen to be vanilla?

He finally found Honami. "Hey," Shinji barked. "What tha hell is wrong with ya, makin' her wear somethin' like this? She ain't eighteen!"

Honami winced slightly when he saw Shinji. Damn it. It was just his luck that her boyfriend would show up. Ooh, and he looked like he wanted to pound him too…not good. "Oh, Hirako-san, what's—" He fell on the floor after Shinji punched him, and even then that wasn't enough to cool Shinji down.

"Shinji!" Marise cried, grabbing his arm. "Y-you're going to get me in big trouble! Please, don't hurt anyone else!"

Shinji turned to her angrily, though his eyes immediately softened when he saw the fear on her face. He placed his thumb over her lips, looking at her for a few moments before he dragged her away. "Hey, we're usin' this office," he said casually to Honami, shutting and locking the door.

Honami grunted, getting up, holding his bloody nose. He was speechless, but after what just happened, he sure wasn't about to mess with Hirako Shinji again.

"Sh-Shinji…why did you lock the door?" Marise asked, looking up at him with wide-eyes. He had her pressed up against the wall, causing his jacket to fall from her body onto the ground. She blushed in being so close to him, and wanted to create some distance, though it was impossible with the door behind her.

"Just 'cause," he said vaguely, lowering his head to look into her eyes.

She tried to look away, though he wouldn't let her, grasping her chin between his fingers. "A-are you mad at me…?" she asked weakly.

"Yes," he breathed. "I'm fuckin' pissed. Ya have no idea what was goin' on in those perverts' minds, do ya?"

Mari, with wide, innocent eyes, shook her head.

Shinji chuckled at her naivety. Fine. If she didn't know, he'd just show her. He squatted down, placing her hands on her thighs.

"Sh-Shinji, what are you doing?" Mari gasped. He snaked his pierced tongue out and licked the ice cream off her bare leg. "U-uwah…" she whimpered, embarrassed. Her heart stopped when his tongue went along the inside of her thigh. She felt a pool of heat rise in her stomach, and tried to squirm away, though there was little room for her to do so, not to mention Shinji held a tight grip on her. She then placed her hands on his head and tried pushing him away, though her efforts were feeble, and Shinji continued.

His tongue went up to lick the ice cream over her stomach, and then to her breasts.

"Shinji," she mewled, no longer able to hide the pleasure she felt. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shivered when his hot tongue delved between her breasts. "Mm!"

Shinji pulled away and looked at Marise, whose face was bright red; tears at her eyes. He licked the sweet ice cream off her nose and around her lips before hungrily taking her full pink lips, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Marise moaned against his lips, tugging tighter at his shirt, pressing her body closer to his. Her heart racing, Marise decided to be a little brave, and nibbled at Shinji's lower lip. He opened his eyes in surprise, though parted his lips, welcoming her. She shyly touched her tongue to his, and there was an immediate fight for dominance. Shinji pushed her further, her head pressed against the wall as their tongues danced, and while Mari entangled her fingers into his hair, trying her hardest against his skilled tongue, Shinji was victorious in the end, rendering her weak.

"Kami Mari," he panted, when they broke the passionate kiss. It was getting harder and harder not to just take her like he wanted to, especially how she looked right now, all hot and flustered, wearing such an outfit, her body pressed against his… " I want ya so badly," he whispered, nibbling her ear.

Mari mewled softly as he licked the shell of her ear, his hand moving to knead her breast. Why did his touch always…make her feel so hot, like she couldn't think straight? Her mind was telling her to stop this, but her body…her _heart_ wanted to keep going.

She wanted to experience everything with Hirako Shinji.

Curious, Marise lowered her hands from his shoulders down his shirt. He always touched her body, what would it feel like to touch his? Shinji immediately leaned in to her soft touch, groaning lightly.

Mari blinked in surprise. Did she really have this effect on him? She wondered what else she could do to make him feel as good as she did when he touched her. She hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist so that she was at eye-level with him. She ran her fingers through his hair before she leaned in to kiss him deeply, invading his mouth with her tongue.

When did she become so bold? Shinji wondered when this girl would ever stop surprising him, though he wasn't complaining, eagerly meeting her tongue with his.

She whimpered softly, loving the feel of his cool piercing on her hot tongue. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and as she moved slightly, her eyes shot open in surprise. What was that she felt? Her face turned red in realizing the bulge of Shinji's pants was pressed right against her clothed heat. Wanting to feel the sensation again, she grinded her hips against his, and pulled away from his lips, moaning.

"Shinji…it feels so good!"

"M-Mari…ya gotta stop," Shinji groaned.

"Why?" Mari asked innocently, looking hurt. "You don't like it?"

"No, I love it," he sighed, grunting when she moved against him again.

"Really?" Mari exclaimed happily, kissing him. She had never been sexy before! And now…she couldn't stop! She loved this feeling of dominance, like she had complete control over him. "Shinji," she purred in his ear, her breath hot.

Shinji's entire body was shaking, feeling like he'd collapse any moment. His erection was tight against his pants, and with the way Mari was acting, he wasn't going to get turned off any time soon.

_Fuck it._ He thought. When would he ever have his Mari-chan like this? He untangled Mari's legs from him, and crushed his lips against hers as she opened her mouth to protest.

"H-ha!" she gasped into his open mouth, when his hand went to cup her warmth.

He groaned inwardly, knowing she was definitely wet. God, why did she have to be so fucking sexy and cute?

"Sh-Shinji, not there!" Mari cried, shaking her head.

"What?" Shinji smirked, looking up at her. "Ya don't like it?"

Marise bit her lip, swollen from Shinji's rough kisses. She couldn't deny that it felt wonderful, but…that was such a private area! Although…what had she just been doing moments before? Realization swept over her, and her face went bright red. She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. "I'm so ashamed!" she whimpered. "I can't believe I acted so naughty!"

"Hey, Mari…" Shinji began, removing her hands from her face. She looked at him for one moment and whimpered, looking away again. How could she face him after the way she behaved?

"Y-you must think awfully of me now," she whispered.

"No, why would I? Mari, there's nothin' wrong with what ya did. Wantin' ta screw every person ya see is one thing, but…" He cupped her cheek gently, "wantin' ta do that with tha one ya love is completely different," he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. "In fact, I think of it every night!"

"Hmph, how perverted," Marise pouted.

"I call it love," he replied, grinning. He nuzzled her cheek. "I love ya, did ya know that?"

"Y-yes, I know that!" Marise said, blushing. "You tell me this all the time!"

He smiled, moving a golden curl from her face. "Just wanted ya to remember that," he murmured.

Before Marise could respond, they both heard a vibrating sound. Shinji's eyes practically fell out of his head when he looked down to see her breasts were vibrating.

"Oh!" Mari exclaimed. "That's my phone." She pulled it out and read the text.

"Wh-what's yer phone doin' in there?" he stuttered, a slight blush on his cheeks. Dear kami, now he was imagining if it had only come from somewhere else…!

Marise narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, do you see any pockets on this suit?" she snapped. "Where else could I put it?"

Shinji shrugged. "Ya shoulda let me got it out…with my tongue. Ouch!" he yelped, when Marise pinched him.

"Your mind's ten times dirtier than those customers!" she scolded. "Anyway, I have to go, that was Tsukishima. He says we have to practice our routine."

Shinji's face turned sour. "Oh. _Him_."

"So…let go, Shinji!" she said, trying to push him off.

Shinji pouted, hugging her tighter. "I don't wanna let ya go! How can ya leave me for another man?"

Mari laughed when he lifted her up, though slapped him lightly on the back when he purposely buried his face in her breasts. "You are such a drama queen!" she said. "Put me down! Now!"

Shinji grinned, placing her on the ground. "I love it when ya order me around!"

Marise pursed her lips, not amused. She picked up Shinji's coat, putting it on, and waved goodbye. "I'll see you later…" She then wrinkled her nose. "Every night, really?"

"Actually," he said, with a lecherous grin. "It's more like a dozen times a day, at least."

Mari blushed bright red. "S-so perverted! Anyway, stop looking so worried; he's not a serial killer! Too-da-loo!"

Shinji set his jaw when she left.

Her last statement…now he was really worried.

* * *

><p>Marise had first made a stop home to change out of the horrendous bunny costume and put on comfortable clothes to dance in: a white t-shirt, purple skirt with a thick black band at the top, black tights that went down to her ankles and matching flats. As she headed to the dance studio she tied her curly blonde hair in a high ponytail with a purple scrunchie, where it bounced behind her as she skipped inside.<p>

She was a little surprised to find it dark. She furrowed her brows, figuring Tsukishima was on her way. However, when she flipped on the lights, Tsukishima was sitting on a stool in the middle of the dance studio, reading his book.

He looked up, smiling at Mari. "Ah…Marise," he greeted, shutting his book.

Marise tilted her head to the side, scrunching her nose. "How are you reading in the dark?" she asked.

Tsukishima pulled out his bookmark, where it turned into a long katana. Mari's eyes widened in horror…how did he do that? "Tsuki-kun…what are you…!" she gasped when he came at her, lifting his katana, bringing the silver blade down.

Marise dodged and he instead sliced a chair in half. He smiled slightly, kicking the broken pieces out of the way before turning to a frightened Mari.

"Shūkurō!" she cried. "Wh-why?"

"I'm just playing with you, Marise-chan," he replied, smiling. "You interrupted my reading."

"Please stop!" she screamed, trying to run away. He blocked her way to the exit and tried to stab her, though Marise grabbed a nearby rod, slamming it against his blade. The rod was sliced, though it saved her from being the one cut.

"Tell me, Mari," Tsukishima said quietly, quickly stepping behind her. He forced his blade through her stomach, causing her to let out a glass-shattering scream. "Does this ring a bell?"

Memories of the concert flooded through her mind…the popping sounds, the running crowd, the sharp pain that she felt, Inoue's house…the owl that had never really been an owl…

Her pupils dilated with horror.

Tsukishima wasn't her friend.

She didn't know him. She never did.

She fell to her knees, and Tsukishima pulled the blade out of her. There was no blood on it, and no wound on Marise, though the pain was very real. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to sob.

Tsukishima walked slowly in front of her, tapping the tip of his katana on the ground. "It's people like you," he said darkly, "that I despise most."

She looked up at him through her tears, her arms wrapped around her stomach. This was the end? She was going to die right here? Not even have a chance to say goodbye to her family, or to show up Inoue Orihime? Never able to call Ichigo a Yankī or fawn over Ishida…?

Now she would never get the chance to tell Shinji that she loved him?

She shut her eyes tightly, hoping that would lessen the pain. The wait for her end was agonizing, but when she heard a growl she opened her eyes to see…Shinji?

"Sh-Shinji…?" What was on his face? She squinted to see a bony mask covering his visage, pharaoh-like. His eyes were a bright yellow, wild, sending shivers down Mari's spin.

He was…Hollowfied.

"Ah, the knight in shining armor has arrived," Tsukishima said, laughing, clashing his sword against Shinji's. "I didn't plan on there being a happy ending to this story."

Shinji pushed him back with his spiritual pressure.

"Nngh!" Tsukishima grunted in surprise, skidding across the floor.

Shinji had created enough distance. He looked behind to make sure Marise was far enough away, and prepared to fire a cero. The bright red beam of light shot out, aimed directly for Shūkurō.

Tsukishima's eyes widened, and he tried to use his Bringer's Light to escape, though the cero was too wide, and hit him.

_Damn it! _He got out of the rubble and made a quick getaway.

Shinji was about to go after him, though let out a cry, falling to his knees. He screamed in agony, grasping both sides of his head as a sharp pain went through him.

"Shinji!" Marise cried, running to him.

"Mari…" he groaned, writhing in pain. His voice sounded so strange…distorted. "G-get…GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wh-what?" Mari's eyes widened. She shrieked when he grabbed her by the throat, slamming her onto the ground. Bile flew from her mouth as she choked slightly. She clawed at Shinji's hands, trying to remove them, but he only wrapped his fingers tighter.

What was wrong? Why was he acting this way?

Mari felt herself becoming lightheaded, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She faintly heard voices, a couple of people bursting into the building. A calm voice told a man something, and Mari felt Shinji being pulled off of her by strong hands. She was cradled in the arms of a woman with a velvety voice. Was she speaking to her…? Mari couldn't really hear that well, fading in and out of consciousness.

"Mari? You're safe now, hon. We're going to get you someplace safe."

"Tessai, let's take him back to the shop."

Then everything went dark…for both Marise and Shinji.

* * *

><p>Marise was only knocked out for a short time, and quickly came to. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked around. She was…in the underground arena of the Urahara Shoten. What was she doing here?<p>

She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth when she saw Urahara and Yoruichi trying to hold down a still Hollowfied Shinji down.

"Seems that sleeping spell didn't last long enough," Urahara muttered. He unsheathed his Zanpakuto from his cane.

Yoruichi flipped upward, kicking Shinji in the face.

"Oh, don't hurt him!" Marise cried, worried. She tried to get up, but Kisuke placed his Zanpakuto in front of her, holding her back.

"Stay back, Marise-san," he said, his tone solemn. "You don't want to get hurt again."

Marise burst into tears, shaking her head. "He didn't mean to…he'd never hurt me on purpose! Why is this happening…?"

"Well…" Yoruichi grunted, dodging Shinji's cero, preparing to kick him again. "It seems his Hollow's taken over."

Kisuke nodded, going to help his old friend out. "This is very rare," he explained. "And for someone as experienced and strong as Shinji, also very dangerous." He looked to see Tessai come in, and sighed in relief. "Finally. You know what to do, Tessai."

"Hn," Tessai nodded. He placed his hands together, and chanted "Bakudō 99, Kin!"

Marise watched as Shinji's arms were tied, strapping him to a chair. Black fabric wound around continuously, starting from his shoulders, wounding over his arms again, and then his legs so that they were strapped to the legs of the chair. He was now immobilized, though he continued to thrash around violently.

"Have to do this quick," Kisuke muttered under his breath. He pulled out a syringe and ran to Shinji, taking his arm and stabbing the needle in him, injecting a murky purple liquid.

"AAAHHHHH!" Shinji cried out, thrashing his head from side to side. He held up his arm, or at least tried to, toward Mari.

Her eyes widened in fear, and she looked at Kisuke, who nodded. "Come here," he told the girl. "He wants you."

Tears fell from her eyes as she ran to Shinji, crawling onto his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Shinji…" she sobbed. "Please be okay!" She…wouldn't be able to live without him if something happened!

The soothing effect of the medicine Kisuke concocted began to take effect, and Shinji's flailing ceased.

Mari wiped her tears away and looked to Kisuke for an answer.

"He's asleep."

"Then…why is this still on?" she asked, pointing to the mask.

Kisuke shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not sure," he answered, even though he had a vague idea. "He might be asleep for a while Mari, so…"

"No!" Marise protested, wrapping her arms tighter around Shinji. "I'm staying," she said firmly, glowering at Kisuke, daring him to remove her.

Yoruichi chuckled, placing a hand on Kisuke's arm. "C'mon, let's leave her, she'll be fine."

Kisuke glanced behind him one more time, a little concerned, though he followed behind Tessai and Yoruichi up the steps.

Marise let out a shaky breath, so much had happened today… She gave a watery smile when she looked at Shinji's tie, thinking how much she could use it to blow her nose into…but what would the point be if Shinji weren't awake to yell at her about it?

"Shinji…" she whispered, running her fingers over his bony mask. Seeing him like this made her eyes water all over again. "I love you," she croaked.

If only he could hear her.

* * *

><p>"Ah, shit…" Shinji groaned, getting up. "This feels worse than a hangover…" He looked around him, and saw nothing but sand. "What tha hell…?" He stood up, wiping the dust from his pants, and walked along. The wind began blowing hard, and dust got in his eyes. "Goddamn it," he muttered, trying to wipe his dry eyes. His mouth was caked with dirt and felt so dry, but he couldn't see anything for miles around!<p>

He trekked along further, and squinted. Was he seeing a mirage? No…mirages were things he wanted to see, like water…or Mari. But what he saw was an upside down pyramid in the distance.

"Better than nothin'," he muttered. He struggled through the blowing wind, though finally made it to the peculiar structure.

Once inside, an instant burst of cool air hit him. He took in a deep breath of the freshness, and walked around, observing his surroundings.

His shoes made loud noises as they hit the hard ground, echoing through the structure. He came to two incredibly tall doors, and struggled to get it open. When he finally did, he saw a woman lying casually across a golden throne, her long, tanned legs dangling over the side, a red velvet pillow beneath her legs.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her dark silky brown hair came to her shoulders. She wore a golden ornament around her head, with small gold chains hanging all around the sides on her hair. Her eyes were a smoky blue and she had full lips and a curvaceous figure. She wore traditional Egyptian clothing, like a priestess, a long white robe that had slits on both sides to reveal her legs, and golden-strapped sandals. She looked like a Cleopatra, elegance and regality at its finest.

"Hirako Shinji…" she purred in a seductive voice. "It's been a while."

Shinji placed his hands in his pockets, walking closer to the woman. He looked up at her from his spot, his eyes dull.

"Sakanade."

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Juliedoo: **Ah, I love drama too, it fits perfectly with shoujo, which means it goes perfectly with this story! Well, now you see that Shinji took a stab at the bastard, ha. I kind of feel indifferent about him, though I do like his suspenders~ Did you like this Shinji/Marise fluff even more? Marise is just so innocent that it's so easy to sexualize the poor girl, lol. So easy, and so much fun. :D Oh yeah, Aizen and Tsuki would be best buddies, no doubt about that.

**K-chanLovesAnimeXD: **Hey DA buddy! ^.^ I think it was a fair gift, possible payback for all of those horrendous ties Mari got him, lol. Ooh, you did? I did leave subtle hints throughout the story, and I was planning on giving Lucille a dark past as well, but I changed it to make her more of a victim; much more interesting to write. Nobody likes Tsukishima right now, pfft. XDDD It'll be another huge moment in this story when Mari actually says that to Shinji. :)

**EaSnowPw: **Yep, it's too bad that he wants to protect Mari physically and mentally; her cherishes her innocence so much, he's such a sweetie!

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **I hope this chapter was satisfactory. ^^ Yep, Soichiro is a sneaky one. Shinji is lovable no matter what, I'm glad he was extra lovable in this one. :D Thanks! I'll find out what I get next month, so I'm crossing my fingers and hoping for the best.

**Solarfalcon: **Mari will have a horde of people protecting her! XD

**Alex274: **Lol, well, Shinji can protect himself, but Mari might not be so lucky!

**Chibi Katie: **Gah, why didn't Mari just believe Shinji! T_T Pfft, if you liked that, I hope you loved the smut in this chapter. XD Yeah, Marise is finding it harder and harder to resist that sexy Visored~

**XPorcelain Vampirex: **Thanks so much for your reviews! I have much experience with fluff what with all the shoujo manga I read in my time, ha. Shinji would look so cute as an elf! And of course she'd find his stash of porn eventually, oh, I'm sorry, I mean Lisa's porn, because he borrowed it. XD

**RoseGardenn: **Thanks for adding this to your favorites. ^^

**IridescentHeart:** Thanks for adding this to your story alert! :D

**Sho-Kun1301:** Thank you so much for adding this to your story alert. :)

**Lyisle Lauldi:** Thanks for faving!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow…this chapter was…interesting to write. I know, I went overboard with that smut, didn't I? Marise was a little OOC, but a girl can be curious, right~? Anybody need a tissue after that?

But while there was that wonderful smut, there was also a lot of darkness and serious stuff going down. And yes, for some reason I think Sakanade is a girl, an Egyptian princess. The meaning of Sakanade could make it a guy or a girl I think, but it's fun to think of it as a sexy badass girl. ;D

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Happy Easter!


	23. Dance, Fucker, Dance

**Author's Note: **Why does it never feel like I haven't updated in a month? Have you ever noticed how time passing feels different in relation to things? Like with updating this story, it feels like time passes so quickly! But with waiting for school to end…it feels like forever. ;_; But I hope this chapter and two more that will be added in the next week will make everyone happy!

I put this off because I hate writing fight scenes. I'm so bad at them. XP Either way, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Dance, Fucker, Dance<strong>

**Recommended Song: "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring**

"Hmm?" Sakanade purred, peering down at her wielder from her high throne. A smirk graced her lips, her smoky blue eyes dancing with delight in seeing Shinji's jaw set and stance tense. "What's wrong? It's almost like you're not _enthralled_ to see me."

"Ya can say that," Shinji said flatly.

"Poor Hirako Shinji," the Zanpakutō spirit cooed, trailing her finger along the smooth gold of her armrest. She stood up and straightened her legs, her golden shoes gracefully tapping the ground. She went down the steps, practically gliding over them, and came right up to Shinji, almost reaching his height. Draping her arms over his shoulders, she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. "What?" she asked innocently.

Shinji responded with his actions, removing her arms from him. "I'd appreciate it if ya didn't touch me."

"Oh, because you only want that little blonde girl to touch you, right? What was her name? I really should know it, since I know you think about her all the time, so much, that it's disturbing. Ah," she sighed, satisfied. "Asahina Marise."

"Leave her outta this," Shinji seethed, his brown eyes becoming cold and grave.

"You're so stiff!" Sakande exclaimed. She ran her hands along his arms, smiling seductively. "I should loosen you up…"

"How many times do I have ta tell ya? Don't touch me."

"Hmph," she muttered, disappointed. She pulled away from him, and her amiable aura immediately disappeared, replaced with fury that slowly began to rise. "Even at this level you still think you're something," she spat.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "'This level?'" he repeated. "What tha hell are ya talkin' about?"

She crossed her arms and turned away from him, furiously walking away. "Look above you!" she shrieked, turning her head up. Shinji did the same and was surprised to see the many jewels, furniture, and other items that hung above them. Since the pyramid was upside down, everything, except the throne Sakanade sat in, was above them.

"Why is it like this…?" Shinji murmured.

"That night," she said quietly, looking down. "After you lost your position as a Captain, I too, lost everything that held meaning." She turned to face him, tears stinging at her eyes. "It was all your fault," she whispered. "And you never even tried to get it back."

"How could I? They said we were traitors, 'Nade, don't be such an idiot."

"You weren't strong enough to fight it!" she shrieked, pointing her finger at him accusingly. "Like right now. That's why you're here, right? Because you've never come here before, you don't even know what's been going on here. Because you don't care, right? Sweet Mari-chan has been occupying all your time. No…" she then said, shaking her head. "Even before she came…you never once thought about me."

Shinji clenched his jaw, looking away. She was right. He had never tried to reach for her, because it would…remind him of everything that he had lost. He never realized that she would also lose everything. His eyes then widened as he raised his head slowly. What did she lose? Jewelry? Furniture? Material possessions? What was there to that?

"So what do ya want me ta do, Saka?" he asked, helpless. He had no idea what she wanted from him.

"Go back up there and beg for their forgiveness, I don't care! Anything so that I can get my life back!"

"Ya really need all that," Shinji said, pointing up. "Ta be happy? Really?"

She folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head. "What else do I have?"

"Sorry," Shinji said. "But I don't wanna do that. There's nothin' there for me…my life's here now. And I like it that way."

"Hmm," she chuckled darkly. "I thought you might feel that way. She's really brainwashed you, how laughable it is to see a Shinigami fall in love with a Human." She pulled her gleaming sword from behind her, and stood ready. "Then if I can't have my life back…I'll just take yours."

Shinji's eyes widened when his Zanpakutō Spirit charged at him, raising her sword above her and letting out an animalistic cry as she brought it down. Pulling his own out of the air, he was able to block her sword in time. The clashing metal rang through the nearly empty pyramid, echoing throughout.

"Are ya fuckin' serious, Sakande?" Shinji cried. "This is crazy!"

She didn't respond, only attacked him again. Her attacks were feeble enough to where Shinji didn't have to actually hurt her in order to defend himself.

But what if she really were able to kill him? What in the world would happen? Drawing his eyebrows together, as he watched Sakanade's twisted expression of fury, he realized…

_I'm gonna need to defeat her ta get outta here._

Of course, how could he forget? It had been so long since he had achieved his Shikai, Bankai, and taken down his Inner Hollow, though it was all the same. He'd have to defeat the Spirit or Hollow to wake up.

Sakande gasped in surprise when she felt more force from Shinji's sword, and she jumped back, her golden sandals skidding across the smooth tiled floor. "Oh? What's this?"

"Let's make this quick, Saka," Shinji said. "I don't wanna hurt ya."

She rolled her eyes, and snorted, "Aren't you just a heroic knight? A real fine piece of work you are. You disgust me." She used Shunpo to sprint forward, though quickly flashed to the side and behind him, planning to slash him across the back.

To her dismay, Shinji turned around and clanged his sword against hers. She became even more frustrated when she saw him smirk.

"Didn't ya know?" he asked. "Backwards is my specialty. There's no element of surprise for ya."

"Damn you!" she hissed.

Shinji became more confident as the fight continued, as the odds were becoming more in his favor. He was slightly confused when she tried to attack him from behind again, and when he turned around to block her; he let out a gargled choking sound from his throat, blood dripping from his mouth.

_What tha…?_

Sakande smiled lightly. "Finally, you've arrived."

Shinji felt the blade pull out of his stomach and fell onto the ground, holding the wound, trying to cease the excessive bleeding before it would render him unconscious. He coughed a few times, blood spewing out of his mouth and onto the gold floor.

Clenching his teeth to ease the pain, he turned around, wincing slightly, and looked with horror at his Hollow self.

"Oi, Shinji…did ya miss me?" a distorted voice asked. He looked very much like Shinji, only completely inverted. His skin was a pasty white, and his hair was a bony white, and long, like when he was a Captain. His eyes were yellow and the surrounding fluid was black. He had the same smirk upon his lips that Shinji often had, though his was full of malice, deceit, and cruelty.

"R-Rimen…" Shinji choked, shaking, barely able to control the pain. With the hand pressed to his wound, he silently activated a Kidō spell to begin healing it.

"Oh no, no, no," Sakanade purred, grabbing his arm and pulling it away. "No sneaky spells for you. I think you look wonderful covered in blood."

"FUCK!" Shinji cried, when Sakanade handed his hand off to Rimen, who twisted it behind his back. Rimen held his sword up against his neck, and leaned in next to him, a twisted grin on his face.

"Wh-why, Sakande?" Shinji grunted. "He's the reason I got demoted!"

"That may be true…" she began, with a small sigh. "But…we both have one thing in common. We _hate_ you." Even as she said this, there was a small smile in her face, showing just how demented she was.

"Ya know I've always wanted ta cut someone down with their own sword," Rimen said. He put down his own sword to pick up Shinji's, and trailed the sharp tip of the blade along his side. Shinji hissed, feeling a sharp pain rip through him, and looked down to see blood seeping slowly from the small cuts. Though they were small, they were numerous. It seemed that Rimen liked to torture his victims slowly and thoroughly.

"G-g…" Shinji groaned. "G-goddamn it…" He coughed up some more blood, barely able to hold himself up. He would have fallen to the ground had Rimen not been gripping him by his arm, which he was ninety percent sure was broken or fractured.

Bored, Rimen kicked Shinji in the back, so hard that it sent him sprawling across the floor. He cried out in pain as he landed on his back, feeling bruised all over.

His Inner Hollow and his Zanpakutō Spirit…how could they turn against him like this? This wasn't a test to make him stronger, it was torture, cruel punishment for something he had no control over.

Shinji was dipping in and out of consciousness, his eyelids becoming incredibly heavy. He just wanted to curl up and go to sleep…but what was waiting for him if he did that would be death. With the little bit of energy he had, he heaved, "Sakanade…"

"What?" she snarled, ready to finish him. "A last request?"

He lifted his head, despite it being incredibly painful, and looked into her eyes. "Collapse."

Her eyes widened and her mouth twisted in horror. "Wh-what…? No…" she whispered, shaking her head. "No…"

"What tha hell are ya waitin' for?" Rimen growled. "Fuckin' kill him already!"

But Sakanade's entire body convulsed. She wrapped her arms around herself, whimpering slightly.

Collapse…she couldn't disobey him; he was her master…she had to do it, even if she didn't want to.

"I hate you…" she whispered. "I HATE YOU!"

Rimen was confused as all hell at what she was talking about, though inwardly gasped when he saw everything around him begin to crumble. "What tha hell…is goin' on?" he cried.

Shinji let out a small sigh of relief. This was his chance. Now that his inverted world was activated, he let out a series of offensive Kidō spells. Rimen and Sakanade were too distracted by what was going on around them to notice the attack, and since it came from places they weren't expecting, were easily hit by bursts of light.

He lifted himself up with the little energy he had, and pulled his Hollow mask over his face. A bright red cero fired from it and hit both Sakanade and Rimen, who cried out in both frustration, pain, and defeat.

Before the pyramid could collapse on him, he limped out and went far enough to where he was able to turn back and watch the entire structure crumbled onto the ground.

His breaths ragged and hoarse, Shinji fell facedown onto the ground, welcoming the sleep and darkness that overtook him once more.

* * *

><p>Shinji slowly opened his eyes, and groaned at the bright lights that greeted him. His entire body felt sore, and he looked down at himself. "What tha fuck?" he cried, seeing the black straps that held him to the chair. "HEY!" he barked. "Kisuke, get me outta this! I know yer there!"<p>

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Kisuke exclaimed, relief behind his jovial voice. He fanned himself, gray eyes delighted in seeing his comrade victorious.

Though Shinji groaned slightly at feeling so stiff, he was surprised to see that there was no pain…he felt annoyance and fatigue, but no physical wounds or gashes. He felt a splitting headache coming on, though it wasn't something he couldn't handle. "Goddamn it, Kisuke," he groaned. "Turn off tha fuckin' lights."

Urahara dimmed them and got Tessai to quickly come in and undo the spell, releasing Shinji from captivity. He stretched slightly and tried to stand up, though his legs were wobbly and he almost fell down.

Urahara quickly went to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Shinji-san, you shouldn't be getting up yet. Lie down and rest."

Shinji looked up at him as though he were insane. "Are ya kiddin' me? Where's Mari?" he asked, his voice an octave higher, panic striking him.

"It's okay," Kisuke said soothingly. "She's all right. She's just resting in another room."

"I wanna see her," Shinji muttered. Despite Kisuke trying to make him sit, he pushed past him and out of the room, feeling for her spiritual pressure. He was thankful and relieved that it was normal and opened the door to another room, where he found her sleeping peacefully on a futon.

Shinji couldn't help but smile in seeing her sleeping form, the thin covers coming up to her shoulders, her golden-blonde curls falling over her shoulder and pillow. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out, and he chuckled at the slight whistle sound made through her nose every time she inhaled. His smile, however, faded when he saw the bags under her eyes and the dried lines of tears.

He quickly went to her side, and Kisuke shut the door softly, giving his friend some privacy. As Shinji kneeled down, an eyebrow went up, noticing that her clothes had been changed, from the dance clothes she had worn before to a coral cotton nightgown. He hoped, for Kisuke's sake, that Yoruichi had been the one to change her.

"Crap," he said quietly, when he saw her begin to stir. Her eyes opened slowly in hearing a voice, and went wide when they landed on Shinji.

Upon seeing him, she immediately burst into tears, quickly sitting up.

"It's alright, love," Shinji said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sh-Shinji…" she sobbed, the tears falling all over again. He was okay…he was okay! "I…I was so worried…"

"I know, I know…" he said, reaching out to her. She immediately went into his arms, clutching onto his shirt. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly, telling her that everything was okay. "Are ya alright?" he asked.

"Mhm," she responded, nodding her head. "I'm fine…" Why was he so worried about her? He was the one who had gone through all of that!

Shinji was relieved for a moment, though it quickly disappeared when he saw the marks on her neck. Did…he do that to her? He clenched his jaw, hating himself for causing her pain, even though he wasn't himself during those moments. Rimen had taken control of him.

"Shinji…" Mari began. "I know Tsukishima isn't my friend. I'm…really sorry I didn't listen to you." She looked up at him, her azure eyes flooded with tears. "But…I really thought he was special to me…someone important."

"I know, muffin," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "It doesn't matter, and it wasn't yer fault at all, love. He was tha one who had deceived ya. But all that matters is yer back ta yer normal self."

Marise nodded, and became sleepy again. Shinji was about to let go to allow her to lie back down, though she shook her head, her eyes jerking wide open. She was afraid. "P-please don't go," she whimpered. "Can't you stay with me?"

Shinji's eyes widened in surprise, though immediately softened in seeing the need in her eyes. "Of course," he whispered, skimming his fingers over cheek. "I won't go anywhere."

_Damn, she must really be out of it if she's gonna let me crawl into bed with her._ Shinji thought, as he laid next to her under the thin sheet. She snuggled against him, already feeling safe. Just knowing he was near her made everything better.

He wrapped an arm around her frame, pulling her close to him, and began running his hand along her back soothingly. Soon she was fast asleep, and Shinji felt his own eyelids become heavy as well.

* * *

><p>Shinji opened his eyes again, though this time was happily greeted by the sweet, sleeping face of his lover. He didn't want to wake her, and was more than content in just watching her sleep. There was always just something interesting about watching a person sleep. Was she dreaming? If so, what about? He smirked lightly, wondering if she had perverted dreams like he did, though he doubted it. She was too "pure" for those kinds of thoughts, even if they were dreams. (Though he still questioned her desire for a dakimakura of Lupin.)<p>

He couldn't help but trail his finger over the soft skin of her cheeks, and touch her hair every so often. He felt like a complete creeper for watching her sleep, and she would probably feel the same if she knew he was doing it. _Hey, at least I'm not molestin' her!_ He thought, as he definitely did have the opportunity to take advantage of her, but he wasn't _that_ perverted!

"Hmm…" she murmured, opening her eyes slowly. They widened in both surprise and embarrassment. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" she cried.

Shinji laughed at her short memory, and it slowly came back to her.

She blushed at her foolishness, and that blush only deepened when she remembered what she had said to him before Urahara injected him. Did he hear her say she loved him? She furrowed her brows, trying to read him, though it didn't seem like he knew. Otherwise, he would have been teasing her about it right now…

"Why ya lookin' at me funny?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No reason…" Marise was a teensy bit disappointed…even though it was embarrassing, confessing like that, a part of her _wanted_ him to know how she felt.

"What, has my Mari-chan been keepin' secrets from me?" Shinji teased.

"N-n-no! Shinji, stop, you can't kiss me here!" Mari whined, trying to push him away.

"Ah, c'mon, no one will come in," he said. "I just want a litte kissy from my Mari-chan…ya don't know tha hell I've been through!"

"Hmph," Marise mumbled, feeling it was unfair for him to pull the guilt card. Though he was right…all of the suffering he went through was partly her fault, or so she believed. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled Shinji to her, pressing her lips against his, hoping that this would be some consolation to him.

Shinji groaned against her soft lips, his body immediately on fire. What did she do to him? One touch and he went crazy with lust for her…his fingers immediately wound up in her hair, making sure she wouldn't pull away anytime soon. Though she squeaked against his lips in protest, Shinji's free hand roamed over her body, feeling her soft curves.

She parted her lips in a moan when he kneaded her breast, incredible sensations running all throughout her body. Shinji slipped his tongue past her lips to find hers, and she whimpered slightly, her mind foggy from all of the strange feelings surging through her. She was so inexperienced and felt so inadequate, and it seemed Shinji knew exactly what he was doing.

"Shinji…" she mewled, panting heavily as he pulled away from her lips and began to kiss her neck. She tried to pull his hand away from her breast, though the attempt was weak, and she became even weaker when he began to suck on the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Waah, Shinji, stop…! Ah…"

Shinji pressed his body firmly against hers, wanting her to feel exactly what she did to him. She blushed bright red in feeling his erection, and tried to squirm away, though only created friction that sent waves of pleasure through both of them.

Was she a pervert for liking the things he was doing? It was getting harder and harder to resist him, and she was about to give in, that is, until…

Kisuke walked into the room, with Yoruichi in her cat room walking in behind him.

"Oops, are we interrupting something?" Urahara joked, grinning wildly.

Marise let out a high-pitched shriek and pushed Shinji off of her, though buried her face against his chest the next moment to hide herself. "Yeah, ya were," Shinji said, glaring at Kisuke.

"Now everyone thinks I'm a pervert," Marise whimpered, her voice as quiet as a mouse.

"Mari? A pervert?" Yoruichi said in her deep male voice. Before anyone could even blink, a cloud of smoke surrounded her and she was in her human form…fully naked.

Kisuke, Shinji, and Mari stared at the woman with wide eyes. "Hey, what tha hell, Yoruichi?" Shinji cried, when she had come over and taken Mari into her arms.

"I'm taking her with me for a bit," she explained. "A bath would make you feel better, right, Mari-chan?" she cooed.

"U-u-umm…" she sputtered, her face bright red. Even though she was looking at another girl…she was still naked! "A bath…d-don't tell me you plan on taking it with me?"

"Huh, hadn't even crossed my mind! But I'll take you up on that offer!" Yoruichi proclaimed gleefully, scurrying away with her little blonde captive.

"HEY! At least let me come with ya guys!" Shinji jumped up and was about to go off after them. Despite being slightly jealous, he was naturally aroused…how could he miss a chance like this? His plans were thwarted, however, when Kisuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You and I have different matters to discuss."

Shinji looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and while Kisuke had said it in his usual jovial voice, Shinji could detect the serious tone behind it.

So, with much regret, he stayed behind.

* * *

><p>"Y-Yoruichi, please! At least let me take my clothes off myself!" Marise cried. She tried to push the dark woman's hands away, though Yoruichi insisted on helping Mari.<p>

"No need, already got it done," she said with a victorious grin, placing her hands on her bare hips.

Marise looked down at her naked self and squeaked, trying to cover herself. She blushed in hearing Yoruichi laugh.

"Relax! We're both girls. Now, get in there." Yoruichi pushed Marise into the bath she had pulled up, and Yoruichi stepped into the hot water, sighing happily, relaxed.

Though Marise was completely self-conscious in being in a bathtub with a woman who was blessed with far more assets than she, Mari had to admit that the feeling of the warm water on her tired muscles was nice.

"And look! I've got…bubbles!" Yoruichi exclaimed, holding a bottle up. She popped the lid off and began pouring it into the water, and Mari watched her warily.

"Um…don't you think that's a bit much?" she asked, when the bubbles came up to her eyes.

"Nonsense! You can never have enough bubbles."

Mari sniffled, smiling. "Well, they do smell fruity! I wish they would invent one that smiled like ice cream though, that would just make my day!"

Yoruichi smiled, and rested her elbow on the side of the tub, holding her cheek with her hand. "So, Mari…what do you think of Shinji?"

Mari's eyes wide and she felt the heat creep up her cheeks. Wh-why did they need to talk about him while she was naked in a tub? "What do I think of him…? Well…" It really was just her and Yoruichi, she admired the woman and felt she could trust her, so why not tell her what was really going on in her mind and heart? "I…I was really scared today," Mari admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. "If I had only listened to Shinji and stayed away from Tsukishima, then…he would have never gotten hurt. He always protects me, but what do I do for him? I love him, Yoruichi, I really do, and I told him!"

Yoruichi blinked. "You did?"

Marise nodded, her eyes cast downward. "Yes…but he didn't hear me. It was after Kisuke…put him to sleep."

_Wow._ Yoruichi thought. _I didn't think she loved him this much. _Actually, she had questioned whether Mari held any serious feelings for him at all. When she had first seen her, Yoruichi thought she was just a naïve, clueless girl, who didn't know how she felt about anything, except jealousy and anger. But Yoruichi knew what loved look like, and what was in Mari's eyes…was definitely love, pure and intentional.

_Well, this is really bad._ "Shini's not a teenage boy, Mari," Yoruichi said, her voice full of warnings. "He's a _man._"

Mari's cheeks burned even warmer. "I-in what sense are we using the word?"

Yoruichi grinned. Shinji's lecherous behavior really did seem to rub off on her! "More than one perhaps," she answered with a smirk. "I've never had the pleasure of seeing that much of him though. You have a better chance at that than…"

"YORUICHI!" Mari cried, embarrassed. She then twisted her lips into a pout, poking her fingers together. "He's a man, and I'm just a stupid Human girl, right?"

"Oh no, not at all, Mari! From these," she teased, cupping Mari's breasts, "You are definitely _not_ a girl."

Mari blushed more and pushed Yoruichi's hands away. It appeared this woman really liked making other people flustered.

Yoruichi leaned back against the tub again. "Though in all seriousness, you are a young Human in love with an experienced man who's been to Hell and back. This love won't be easy."

Marise looked down into the water, her fingers playing with some of the bubbles.

She knew that. This was one of the hardest experiences of her life. But if it all meant she would be with Shinji…then it was okay.

She could handle it.

* * *

><p>"So…" Kisuke began, closing his fan and opening it again. "What do you plan on doing?" After today's events, he wondered if his friend was having second thoughts.<p>

Shinji paused before answering, torn with himself. "Even if I stay with her, I can't guarantee her safety. I might be the one ta hurt her…again."

"Well, one thing you don't have to worry about is Tsukishima. He stabbed her again, so now she's regained her true memories," Kisuke explained. "My guess is that he was just playing around with her, probably out of pure boredom, and is now moving on to what he seriously intends to do, which doesn't involve Mari at all. Isshin and I are already making the preparations necessary for the upcoming obstacle Ichigo will have to face."

"Yeah…" Shinji sighed, plopping himself on the futon. He ran a hand through his hair, confused. He had a lot to think about. He could hurt Mari again, if he couldn't control his Hollow, he owed Soul Society, specifically Unohana Retsu for healing Hiyori, he needed to keep an eye on Aizen after hearing what Soichiro said…and he also needed to think about Marise.

She was just a young Human girl with her whole life ahead of her…would he really be selfish enough to take that all away? No matter how much he wanted her, to hold her, to protect her, to love her…what could he really do for her? Could he help her achieve her goals and dreams, or would he be a hindrance to that? Would he allow her to reach her full potential if she stayed?

"Damn, I don't wanna think about any of this," Shinji admitted, getting up. He grinned at Kisuke, who smiled back at him, both having the same light bulb hanging over their heads.

"Oh, these little soaps are so cute!" Marise gushed, holding up a pink one in the shape of a seashell. "Where did you get these from? I'd like to get some custom-made of ice cream cones and cherries!"

"If you think that's cute, look at this duckie!" Yoruichi grinned, squeaking it in front of Marise.

"Geez, this is borin'…"

Marise gasped, looking around her. "Wh-wh-who's there? Shinji, is that you?"

"Just ignore us, ladies, and continue with what you were doing!"

"Kisuke," Yoruichi muttered, rolling her eyes. "Trying to peep on us, they're just a couple of horny men."

"NOT TRUE!" Shinji and Kisuke said simultaneously, opening the door slightly ajar.

"Waaah, get out!" Mari screeched, grabbing a towel to cover herself.

"They're a bunch of idiots…" Yoruichi snapped her fingers, sending an electric jolt through the two men, who yelped in surprise.

"Oh, what was that?" Mari asked, impressed.

"A Kidō spell. All Shinigami can do it."

"Tch, that's nothin'!" Shinji retorted. "Any Shinigami in the academy can do a simple spell like that."

"Hmm, well, if you want me to use a high-lever spell," Yoruichi teased. "I could just use a binding one on Mari."

"I'll go Bankai on ya if ya even try it," Shinji threatened, narrowing his eyes through the sliver of the door crack. Damn it, he still couldn't see his cute Mari naked! _Damn bubbles!_

After firing many Kidō spells, Yoruichi was finally able to make Kisuke and Shinji scurry away, allowing her and Mari to change. Since Mari hadn't brought a change of clothes, Yoruichi just gave her a small white sweater dress that came to her thighs and black thigh-high stockings.

"Thank you Yoruichi, for taking care of me," Mari said softly, blushing.

Yoruichi smiled, moving a curl from Mari's face, tucking it behind her ear. "Anytime," she replied, with a friendly grin. "You know I used to wonder what made you so special to Shinji, but now…I can definitely see it."

"R-really?" Mari asked, looking up.

"Yeah, there's just something about you…" She shrugged. "I don't know, it's just a feeling. Shinji is very lucky to have you."

Marise blinked in surprise. Shinji was the lucky one? People always told her she was lucky to have someone as patient, loving, and smart as Shinji… "Wow, thanks!" she exclaimed, giddy.

Yoruichi nodded as Mari left. The poor girl, she really needed a boost in self-esteem, it was so easy to see how little she thought of herself, despite appearing to act so self-absorbed all the time.

* * *

><p>Marise and Shinji left the Urahara Shoten, and when they came outside the entrance to the sidewalk, had to go their separate ways.<p>

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Goldie," Shinji said, lifting his cap up in goodbye.

Mari watched with wide eyes as he turned to walk away. "Sh-Shinji, wait!" she cried. He turned around, confused, and his confusion only grew when she grabbed his tie, pulling him down to kiss him.

_I love you, I love you…_ She repeated silently, in preparation to say it loud. When she pulled away from him, however, and opened her mouth to say it, the words wouldn't come out.

He blinked. "What?"

She shook her head. "Never mind."

Shinji grinned, pinching her cheeks. "My Mari-chan is so damn cute. Gimme another kiss!"

"Eep! No!" she whined, trying to squirm out of the arms wrapped tightly around her. She blushed when he left kisses all over her cheeks and neck. _Doing this kind of thing in public, he's breaking rule number one!_ Even though she thought this, she barely fought against his affectionate gestures. (Because she secretly liked them.)

"I love ya," he whispered, before letting go.

"I-I know!" Mari cried. She pouted, slightly annoyed. He was _trying_ to make her feel bad for not saying it back! Okay, so she knew he wasn't, but still! She felt guilty! And what was even worse was that she _wanted_ to tell him, but every time she tried to…it just wouldn't come out. Why was something so seemingly simple so hard to do?

Marise walked back home and Shinji went back to the warehouse, where he saw Kensei leaning against the arm of the couch, arms folded across his chest.

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You, me, and Rose," he said. "We've been summoned to Soul Society."

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**IamBlackBeyond: **Well, they did smuttish things before! Though I do agree that the one last chapter was much more…smutty than the previous two instances. XD It is wonderful, isn't it, lol? Progress being made!

**Rin136: **Aww, it's okay, I don't expect you to, lol. Oh yes, do not fight the inner pervert, it WILL take over. ;DDD She definitely should not fight that, especially when with Shinji, at least, I wouldn't, lol. Ooh, Tsukishima and an OC? That sounds really interesting! Well, that feeling is understandable, after all, he was in the anime/manga for such a short span of time… And yeah, surprisingly enough, Orihime is quite tricky. Most people want to just brush her off as the brainless, weak character, but there's so much more to her. I feel that she has been the only character to actually mature and grow in the manga.

**K-chanLovesAnimeXD: **Thanks, I'm glad you thought so! Shinji kicks everyone's asses, because he's awesome like that. Oh, well, I don't think I'll be doing those prizes anymore, the plot is just becoming too…I don't know, I just feel that there's not a whole lot of room for me to throw in fluffy events that could potentially thrawrt where I'm taking this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Alex274: **Isn't he just wonderful~?

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **Thank you! Seems that most people do! There's actually a picture done by an amazing artist on DA of how I envisioned her, I can send you the link if you want to see it. ^^ You didn't think it was dirty? O.o I did, I thought it was VERY perverted, lol, I have so many perverted fantasies of these two, and I'm positive that it will show when I write more smut of them, gah. XD But…it's not like mindless smut, and I know that the terminology some people use is…unpleasant and very inappropriate. Her boss is awful, isn't he? He really reminds me of Kisuke though, lol. Shinji is so honorable and sweet, hehe!

**EaSnowPw: **I mean, Sakanade means "counter stroke," so it could really be a boy or a girl, but a girl is more fun, because I think it's more interesting when the wielder and spirit are of different genders. I'm glad you liked that! I felt like under extreme stress or pressure, even the Visored could still lose control of their Inner Hollow. I hope I didn't disappoint!

**Saber Amane: **Sorry I don't update soon enough! But you'll get two more chapters in the next few days, so I hope that makes up for my slow updates. ^^

**xCheshireCatfish: **Me too, she's one of my fave characters! I'm so glad you do. ^_^ Yeah, she's a very annoying character, lol, but I like to think that she gets better as the story goes on, since I'm trying to make her mature over time. Oh no, with Marise, there is rarely ever a dull moment. xDDD Thank you!

**ThePandaMustache: **Thanks for faving this fanfic! :)

**Autumn's Solitude: **Thanks so much for adding this story to your faves!

**gunitatsuhiko: **Thanks for the story alert and favorite. ^^

**MewAqua1: **Thank you for adding this to your favorite stories and for the story alert. :D

**Surina02: **Thanks so much for favoriting this! ^_^

**xCheshireCatfish: **Thanks for the story alert and fave~

**KillForCookies: **Thank you so much for adding this to your favorites. ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow, I wasn't expecting the fight scene to be that long, let me know what you think of it! (Since I feel that writing fight scenes isn't one of my strong points.) So...what do you think they've been called to Soul Society for? You'll find out in the next couple of days, because I plan on making one more update before the Shinji B-day chapter (which is on May 10, which ALL of you should know. XD)

Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter!


	24. Make This Last

**Author's Note: **Haha, fastest update ever, right? :D I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Make This Last<strong>

**Recommended Song: "If It Means A Lot to You" by A Day to Remember**

Shinji's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Kensei tell him that Yamamoto Genryūsai, Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, wanted to see them. "What?" he said aloud, as though he hadn't heard him, though he surely did. It was just that he didn't want to. How ironic it was, that he was thinking of Soul Society before, and of Sakanade demanding him to go up there…now, he had to.

Or did he?

Rose came down from his room, and the rest of the Visored were hanging in the living room, watching Shinji's reaction. "I'm ready," he said solemnly, running a hand through his long blonde hair. "Are you, Shinji?"

"Wait, now? The old man wants ta see us now?" Shinji asked, perplexed.

"Yes, now," Kensei growled, growing impatient.

"He sent a message while ya were gone," Hiyori explained, her arms crossed over her chest. Her expression was unreadable, as it wasn't different from how it normally was, eyebrows drawn together, brown eyes cold, lip stiff. Though inside she was having trouble sorting all of her feelings, because even she couldn't predict what the sotaichō would do. He was one of the most difficult Shinigami in Soul Society. There was no use in trying to understand him, because it just wasn't possible.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting," Lisa said softly from where she lounged on the couch. She bent her neck to look at Shinji upside down, a sad smile on her face. "You know how pissed he gets when someone's late to a meeting." Though Lisa was most notoriously known for eavesdropping on Captain's meetings back in her days as Kyōraku Shunsui's Lieutenant.

"Well damn," sighed Shinji. "Gimme a sec."

"Hey…" Kensei began, though sighed in frustration when Shinji went up the steps. "It's like he's in his own goddamn world or something."

"He was," Hachi said. The Visored looked up at him in confusion when the large man walked into the room. "I just got off the phone with Urahara-san. It seems that Shinji had just fought both his inner Hollow _and_ Sakanade. Not to mention that Mari was affected as well. It really is too much for the Head Captain to be calling him now, but he doesn't know of the circumstances, so…" He shrugged. Even if Yamamoto did know of what Shinji had been through, he'd expect him to show up promptly regardless.

"That dumbass," Hiyori muttered, turning away, trying to conceal her worry. What had happened? He had obviously beaten both of them; that much she knew, but something else was up with him.

Shinji closed the door to his room and sat on his bed, looking around. Feeling restless, he stood up and went to his dresser, opening the top drawer. He smiled to himself when he looked down at all the various ties Marise had got for him as gifts, the one from Christmas, Valentine's Day, even Easter and St. Patrick's Day, and numerous others that she felt would "suit" him, though were actually hard to look at. And of course stuffed in the corner were her panties that he had never given back; it was his most prized possession, much to her astonishment and horror.

Sighing, he leaned his forehead against the top of the dresser and just stood there, at a complete loss at what to do. What would happen when they went up there? What would the old man say, after all these years? In the battle with Aizen, their meeting was brief and there was so much left unsaid. Could it be that Yamamoto…?

No, that was absurd.

"SHINJI! GET YER LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!"

Shinji rolled his eyes and trotted down the stairs. "Keep yer shirt on Hiyori," he told her. He was able to dodge the yellow flip-flop that had been aimed at his head, and stuck his tongue out at her. "Ha! Ya miss—!" He grunted when the second flip-flop hit him smack-dab in the face. As it slid off his face, leaving a red imprint, he jumped up, and shouted, "Yer gonna make me look like a douchebag in front of Yama!"

"Ya look like that everyday!" Hiyori retorted. "I'm doin' ya a favor, baldy."

Shinji muttered something unintelligible under his breath. "What was that?" Hiyori seethed.

"Nothin', nothin'," he responded. He went to Rose and Kensei, who were standing by the exit. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Kisuke had opened a Senkaimon so that Rose, Shinji, and Kensei would have entrance to Soul Society. Once they were banished from Soul Society over one hundred years ago, though they were still Shinigami, they had lost the ability to open up their own portal.<p>

"Holy shit," Shinji muttered, once they reached the gates to Soul Society. "This place hasn't changed even a little bit." He looked up to see the same towering guard standing at the gate.

"We've been summoned by the sotaichō," Kensei said, pulling a paper from his baggy pocket.

The guard squinted at the tiny paper and snorted, nodding. He opened the large gates, allowing the three ex-Shinigami to pass through.

As they headed to the meeting hall, Shinigami stopped in their tracks to gawk at the appearance of them.

"_What are they doing here?"_

"_Are they here for an execution?"_

"_No way, there are some missing!"_

Kensei grit his teeth, though Shinji raised a hand to silence his anger. "Ignore 'em. We didn't come here ta stir up gossip. Let's just get outta here as soon as possible."

As Shinji walked through Seireitei, he couldn't help but think how familiar everything was, practically gliding to the Captain's Hall. Did it really all come back so easily?

It felt so…natural.

"Should we knock?" Rose wondered, when looking at the doors leading to the meeting room.

"No, let's just go in!" Kensei pushed the doors open with his brute strength and all the heads in the room turned, taichōs and fukutaichōs.

Soi Fon's face twisted in shock and horror. Since she was nearest to the Head Captain, she pulled out her sword and swiftly stood in front of him, ready for battle. "What are you traitors doing back here?" she barked. "Leave immediately or I'll personally see you out!"

Shinji scrunched his nose. "Geez Yama, didn't ya even tell yer Captains we were comin'?"

"Stand down, Soi Fon-taichō," Yamamoto said gruffly.

Soi Fon turned around to the sotaichō, shocked. "B-but, they're…!"

"I summoned them."

She was about to protest more, though from his weighing spiritual pressure and intense gaze, slumped back to the side at her post, in front of her Lieutenant. Though she still sent a cold glare to the Visored, lips curled up in disgust.

"Nice ta meet 'cha too," Shinji said, rolling his eyes.

"I am thoroughly confused, sotaichō," said the calm voice of Squad 4 Captain Unohana Retsu.

"As am I," agreed Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Ise Nanao watched warily, her blue-violet eyes shifting back and forth between the Visored and the Head Captain. She leaned in, pulling on the pink kimono her taichō wore, and whispered, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Kyōraku turned around and smiled. "I haven't a clue," he said cheerfully. "Yama-jii never reveals his secrets to anyone." Even after having known him for so long, Kyōraku still couldn't guess what his sensei had in store.

"Silence!" Yamamoto boomed, banging his can on the wooden floor. Everybody quieted and he motioned for the Visored to come forward.

"I called this meeting," he began again, "Because the newly instated Central 46 and I have looked at the Hollowfication case again."

The murmurs began again. Soul Society reevaluating a case? Had the entire world turned inside out? This was definitely not normal in the history of Soul Society.

He banged his cane again and waited for everyone to become quiet before starting again. "We recently came to the conclusion that the Visored were wrongly convicted."

"What?" Soi Fon gasped, appalled. "Sotaichō, you can't be serious!"

"Holy shit," Shinji breathed. Was Yamamoto…admitting he was wrong? Subtly? Even Hirako Shinji couldn't process this much inverted-ness.

"I stand by the decision," Yamamoto stated.

"But why now?" Kuchiki Byakuya questioned. "Why re-look at the case now?"

"It is crucial that we fill the empty Captain seats as soon as possible," the Head Captain emphasized. "We shall not endanger Soul Society again if we can prevent it, and in order to do this, we need as strong a Gotei 13 as possible, and we can't do this with only ten Captains. So," he continued. "Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, Hirako Shinji, and Muguruma Kensei. I am offering you three to fill the Captain positions of the Third, Fifth, and Ninth Squad. Should you accept, you shall be reinstated immediately. Should you not, you will leave Soul Society and not return."

The Visored stood still for a moment. This was a huge deal, so big, none of them really knew how to react.

"Just us…?" Rōjūrō began, skeptical. "It doesn't seem very fair that our comrades aren't offered their positions again, and it's not as though you can just kick out the current Lieutenants and Captain."

"That is why I am offering them seats in the Royal Guard."

Every pair of eyes in the room widened at this announcement. The Royal Guard, also known less commonly as Squad Zero, was a ranking even higher than that of a Captain. Only former Captains have gotten into the prestigious organization, and it wasn't offered to just anybody so lightly.

"They have proven their worthiness in the battle against Aizen, and have both the experience and skill to protect the Royal Key."

"Wow," Zaraki muttered. "That's a pretty damn good deal."

"Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Madarame Ikkaku, and Kuchiki Rukia. Depart now to the World of the Living for your mission. I expect a full report back the moment you return," Yamamoto ordered, dismissing them.

"Yes, sotaichō!" they all said at once, and dispersed out to the Senkaimon.

"So…" Yamoto began, turning his attention back to the Visored. "What is your decision?"

* * *

><p>Marise ran to school, her bag in one hand and a cold waffle in another. She took a big chomp of it as she raced against the bell, silently praying that she wouldn't be late.<p>

She had been dead tired when she went to sleep last night and had forgotten to put on her alarm! Not to mention her mother didn't bother waking her up. _Such a mean, cruel, evil mother! She wants me to get late so that I'll get in trouble at school and so then she can punish me at home too! It's two birds with one stone!_

Luckily, she made it into the school just before the last bell rang, and dived into her classroom, panting heavily. "Phew!" she sighed in relief, wiping her forehead. She finished off her waffle, swallowing it quickly so Ochi-sensei wouldn't scold her for eating in class.

She drew her eyebrows down in confusion when she looked around. Where was Shinji? She hadn't seen him since yesterday. Marise shrugged it off; he was probably tired of school, since it wasn't like he had to attend or anything. She remembered him telling her that he had been through high school about four times before.

_Marise wrinkled her nose in confusion and distaste. "If you didn't have to, why did you choose to go through high school over and over again?"  
><em>

"_Because," Shinji explained simply, "I got ta look up girls' skirts for eight hours a day."_

_Mari, slightly jealous, hit him with her pillow._

"_Hey!" he protested. "That's why I used ta go." He grabbed Mari, pulling her toward him, though she tried to squirm away. "But now that I have you, I only wanna look up _yer_ skirt!"_

Mari blushed at what happened after that, and sat down at her desk, crossing her legs. She sighed slightly, looks like she'd be eating at lunch alone today.

"Psst, hey, Mari…! PSSSTTTTTT!"

"Hmm, what?" Marise gasped. She was leaning against a tree trunk, trying to eat her lunch, and was thoroughly absorbed in a shoujo comic. She looked to her right to see Riruka standing outside the school gates, in her usual short black dress and white hat atop her long pink pigtails.

Mari, curious, got up and went to her, wondering why she came. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Riruka had only come to school once to recruit Mari, and once Mari was in Xcution, refused to come to school again.

Riruka blushed slightly, holding one arm with her hand and looking away. "Look," she said. "Don't come around anymore, okay?"

Mari's blue eyes widened in slight hurt and confusion. "But…why? I thought I was a member of Xcution!"

"Hey, not so loud!" Riruka hissed. "Something dangerous is about to happen," she explained in a low voice. "I don't want you getting dragged into it."

Mari's surprise only grew when Riruka explained this to her. "Are you…trying to protect me?"

"Wh-what?" Riruka gasped, taken aback. "D-don't think I like you, it's for the doughnuts, dummy, the doughnuts!" Every since she had gotten it, Riruka had been using the doughnut maker everyday to make itty-bitty doughnuts. She was grateful to Mari for the gift, because no one had ever gotten her one before. She always had to share everything with her sister, never had anything to call her own. But Marise gave her something. Something she loved. And no one would take it away from her.

Marise laughed slightly, her blue eyes turning soft. "Thank you, Riruka-chan," she said gently.

"Such an idiot," Riruka muttered, pulling her hat down, storming away.

The school day ended and Marise checked her phone, but didn't receive any text messages. She had been hoping Shinji would have at least given her a call, but there was nothing. Sighing, she went back home and changed quickly to go to work, where she wouldn't get off until evening.

* * *

><p>Shinji clenched his teeth, processing Yamamoto's question. He was convinced now more than ever to become a Captain again…after all, it was the most sensible thing to do. It was in everybody's best interest, the other Visored's, his own, Mari's…it made perfect sense. So why did it feel so wrong?<p>

Oh, right. Because that would mean he'd have to leave Mari.

Inside of him, Sakanade and Rimen rejoiced. Sakanade would once again return to her normal life and Rimen was happy to just cause Shinji even a little bit of pain, and he knew he would be going through a lot of pain, if it meant he'd have to leave the ones he loved.

"Yeah," Shinji said after a long silence. "Alright."

Rose and Kensei turned to look at their friend with surprise, as they had not been expecting him to agree.

"Shinji…" Rose began cautiously. "Are you sure about this?"

"Just shut up and say yes, before I change my mind," Shinji seethed, his eyes clenched shut.

Rose turned away from Shinji, his violet orbs filled with worry, and said to the Head Captain, "We will accept the Captain seats."

Yamamoto nodded, banging his cane on the ground. "It has been decided. The three of you shall be reinstated as Captains tomorrow. You are allowed to return to the World of the Living to gather any belongings you may need and to say your final goodbyes."

The three Visored look at Yamamoto in surprise. Tomorrow? He was only allowing them one day before they had to be reinstated?

Shinji sighed. Perhaps that was for the best.

* * *

><p>Marise practically ran to the warehouse after receiving a message from Shinji, finally! She had been so nervous all throughout the school day and even when she was at work. When she had come home, he had sent her a text that he needed to see her immediately, and she wasted no time in changing her clothes to see what was up.<p>

She looked like a prairie girl wearing a blue dress with white daisies lining the collar and pockets. Buttons started from the top all the way to the hem of her dress, which was patterned with little strawberries and flowers. Around her waist was a pink and white striped belt with a bow right in the middle. She wore pink and white striped flats and styled her hair in a tight French braid, and adorned her ears with small rose earrings.

She was surprised to see all of the Visored standing outside the warehouse, and quickened her pace once she saw Shinji. Her confusion grew when she saw a small bag by his feet, the same with Rose and Kensei. When her eyes landed on each of the Visored's faces, they looked…completely changed, as though all of the life had been sucked out of them.

What was going on…?

"Shinji!" she exclaimed. He turned around and she bit her lip in seeing his wary expression and forced smile.

"Hey muffin," he greeted softly, skimming his fingers over her cheek. "That's a cute lil' dress ya have on."

Mari's cheeks burned as she looked at her shoes. "I-I didn't wear it because I thought you'd like it!" she said hotly, though that was precisely why she had chosen it.

Shinji swallowed the lump in her throat. God, he'd miss her dramatics and her blushing cheeks. He'd never be able to forget her golden curls, or bright blue eyes, or get over the feeling of her in his arms or her sweet vanilla scent…

_Goddamnit, get a hold of yerself, Shinji._ He told himself, taking in a deep breath.

"Shinji…" Mari began nervously, looking down again at his bag. "Are you…going somewhere?" She couldn't help but notice the rest of the Visored conveniently turning their heads away, leaving it for Shinji to explain.

"Yeah…Mari…" He paused, his heart constricting. Damn it. He could do this afterward, but not now. Right now, he needed to fake strength, for both their sakes. "Rose, Kensei and I…we're goin' back to Soul Society."

Mari shook her head. "What…why?"

"We're bein' reinstated as Captains."

She furrowed her brows, still skeptical. "Just you guys?"

"We were offered positions in the Royal Guard, but we turned it down," Lisa explained, wincing slightly.

"But…but…" Marise felt her heart breaking into a million pieces, her entire world crumbling around her. The fantasy slowly stared to build, and she went into denial. "No," she said, shaking her head, smiling. "No, don't tease me like that, Shinji! You're so mean, such a cruel, awful liar!"

_Shit._ He was afraid she would revert back to her fantasy. And once she went there, it would take everything to break it. "Mari, I'm bein' serious," he said, trying to appear convincing, though she still didn't believe him.

"I get the mean trick now, Shinji!" she pouted, placing her hands on her hips. "Now stop it! You're being such a jerk-face!"

"Mari, listen ta me…!" he barked, grabbing her by the shoulders. _Please, please forgive me._ He thought, before he said his next words. "I never really loved ya."

Mair's pout and amused expression slowly disappeared, and her eyes widened with disbelief, the fantasy shattering. "B-but, you said…" she whimpered, the tears already beginning to build. She shook her head, he was just kidding! He was lying!

Shinji grit his teeth, wanting to kick himself for making her cry, but he had to do it. Otherwise she would never let go. He leaned down closer, his face inches from hers. "Listen ta me," he snarled. "I was bored, and ya killed my time. I only wanted ya for sex, and ya couldn't even give me that. So now yer useless ta me, do ya see? I don't want ya anymore. I don't love ya. Do ya get it now?" he asked, shaking her lightly.

The tears poured down her cheeks and she shook her head. "No…no…" she sobbed, her breaths becoming more ragged and erratic. She grasped his shirt with her hands, and looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears. "Shinji, I love you!"

_No. No, no, no, no…_ Shinji shook his head, his heart splitting. She said it. Why did she have to say it?

She could see the effect her words were having, and hope filled her once more. "I love you, I love you!" she repeated over and over. "A-and…" A blush spread across her cheeks. "I'm willing to do…umm…H-things with you, so long as that means you'll stay! I'm okay with that, I promise!" She nodded her head vigorously, hoping to convince him that the words she said were true.

Shinji felt his own emotions going out of control. How could he leave her when she finally said she loved him? How could he do that? Would he really be so heartless? He didn't want to leave her…he wanted to stay with her, or take her with him!

But…if he were to remain with her, she would always be in danger. And he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he endangered her. That would be selfish. He would protect her, even if that meant he'd have to leave her.

Though he wanted to scream, cry, and curse at the world, Shinji remained impassive. He removed his hands from her shoulders, and curled his fingers around her hands, pulling them off of him. She looked up at him through her tears, waiting for what he had to say. He couldn't leave after that, right?

He picked up his bag, turned around, and walked through the opened gates of the Senkaimon. Marise watched in shock as he did so, and even Kensei and Rose looked back and forth, though quickly followed suit, entering the portal. They looked back at Mari's face, though Shinji didn't turn around once.

Mari's entire face crumbled as the gates slowly closed. Her legs felt like lead, she couldn't move, she wanted to run after and beg for Shinji's forgiveness for whatever she had done that made him leave…

_Please, Shinji…COME BACK! _But no words could come out. She could only watch, silently, helplessly, as the one she loved most turned her back on her…forever.

The gates closed and disappeared, leaving only her and the other Visored. They looked at her, pity clear in their eyes, though they had no words of consolation for her. What could they say? They were also losing people precious to them, and they had to deal with it.

Confused, Marise watched everybody around her leave, her entire world crashing down around her. Large raindrops began falling from the sky, plopping onto the ground. The weight of the drops forced Marise to fall onto her knees. She looked up at the bleak sky, the rain continuing to fall, and it quickly picked up, becoming a downpour. Her dress and hair were ruined; she looked a complete mess. She lost the one she loved most, because she had told him too late. Now, she'd never see him again. She'd never see his carefree grin, that looked so much like a Cheshire cat's, or see the calmness in his warm brown eyes that always made her heart flutter, or hear his perverted comments or gestures that secretly liked, because she liked the attention. She would never be able to buy him another tie, or spend another holiday with him.

She'd never hear him say, "I love ya" again. He didn't even say goodbye.

Even with these depressing thoughts, Mari felt a strange sense of calm, though she mostly felt hollow inside, her blue eyes void of any emotion. It was as though the rain washed everything away, her tears, her memories, her fantasy…signaling a new beginning was in store for her.

Far away from her, Marise could feel the withering spiritual pressure of Kurosaki Ichigo, who was in the same state as her, broken and confused.

It was as though they were both dying. Or maybe they were both beginning to live.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Rin136: **Yeah, Yoruichi seems like a pretty observant woman. Yep, that's why Shinji is just right for her, lol! Huh, that sounds like a really interesting fanfic! Yep, fluff is great! Huh, I thought he lived! It's dumb that it has to be "implied" that he died from his wounds. -_-

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **Thank you, I hope I didn't disappoint with this update! Well, she's very materialistic and she lost her material possessions and her "high throne" when Shinji was demoted. And yeah, she's backwards, but then again, that's why she's his Zanpakutō Spirit. XD Yeah, they need some intimate moments. Shinji and Kisuke are really alike to me, which is why I love both of the, lol. Oh no, this love definitely just got a thousand times moer difficult. Ok, when I get a minute I shall send it to you!

**darkishbanana: **And it here it is!

**Akagami hime chan: **Thanks for your reviews; I always love seeing what new readers of this fanfic think. :D And oh yeah, she's a very dramatic girl, lol. I think I made Shinji really sweet in this story; he's kind of like the perfect guy. XD (Except he still has his flaws, but that only makes him better~) Thanks for giving this story a chance; I hope you continue to read!

**Duckymom01: **Thanks for adding this to your favorites!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, so wow, that was a really depressing chapter. I hope I got the theme of tragedy down, humor and fluffy romance is definitely more of my forte, but it's good to expand your horizons.

So, this will definitely be a growing period for Marise; her biggest test yet. I hope in the chapters after this you will see her begin to mature, because she needs to, if she wants to deal with this. Let's hope she can pull through and not go all emo and depressed on us!

Next update will be on the 10th to celebrate Shinji's birthday, woo hoo!


	25. Take Me Away

**Author's Note: **Happy birthday Shinji! We love you! And I hope you guys love this chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Take Me Away<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard**

It took all of Shinji's energy not to turn back around and take his Mari into his arms, to apologize a thousand times and beg for her forgiveness…he wanted to go back, god he did, but he couldn't.

He couldn't turn back.

Once in the Senkaimon, it was as if everything was suddenly sucked out of him. With a strangled sob, Shinji fell onto his hands and knees, clenching his teeth, angry with himself, frustrated with the world. Hot tears spilled over his eyes and down his cheeks, mourning the loss of his beloved…the one he'd never see again.

"Hell no," Kensei growled. He grabbed Shinji by the collar and hurled him up, practically dragging him through the Senkaimon. "We're not gonna fuckin' do this, Shinji," he told the broken man.

"Kensei!" Rose scolded. "Be gentle…can't you see how much pain he's in?"

Kensei whirled around, furious. Why should he have sympathy? "We're all losin' someone!" he barked. "His pain isn't any different from ours." They were all suffering, so they all had to appear strong. Not only that, but it pained Kensei to see his comrade, whom he admired and respected so much, in such a pathetic state.

"I-I'm fine," Shinji said with a shaky sigh, hastily wiping his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled, getting up. Kensei removed his hands and watched his friend with wary eyes travel down the long, dark tunnel.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>They once again arrived in Soul Society, though this time the spectators watched them with awe and wonderment, relishing being the first to see the new Captains. Many stopped and tried to ask questions, though Kensei frightened them all away with a single glare. None of them felt like dealing with all the chipper Shinigami around them…not in the mood they were in.<p>

Yamamoto greeted them yet again in the Captain's hall, though this time, he presented them with their haoris and Shinigami garb. Feeling the weight in his hands, Shinji realized that his whole life was changing. It would never be the same again. He'd have to wear this same uniform everyday, unable to mix it up with his various-colored ties or collared shirts. He couldn't be carefree as before…the weight of Soul Society rested on his shoulders.

…Why did he make this decision again? An image of Marise flashed in his mind, her dimpled smile, vibrant blue eyes, soft laugh…oh, right. Her happiness. He'd do anything to protect her. He was doing the right thing, wasn't he?

So why was it his heart hurt so much?

Shinji took the attire back to his room, and looked around.

Nostalgia. This was his office, over one hundred years ago. He looked around, taking it all in. Everything was neat and organized; of course Aizen Sōsuke would keep it like this after Shinji had left. But now it was Shinji's again. He shifted from one foot to another, uncomfortable. He wasn't quite used to this position yet. What was he supposed to do?

He had never felt so lost, so confused.

Shrugging, he figured the first step toward this new life would be to change into his Shinigami garb. After that was accomplished, he looked at himself in the large mirror by the dresser. "Wow," he breathed aloud, scrutinizing himself. He looked so…serious, so important. He wrinkled his nose in distaste in feeling Sakanade's satisfaction inside; obviously she had gotten her position back as well.

As he sat on the small chair in front of the dresser, his hand went up to his hair. After Aizen's defeat, he had allowed it to grow out, to where it now came almost to his shoulders. Was a change in order?

He wanted to forget about his old life…even now, he could feel Mari's fingers running through his hair, watching her curiously pout as she commented on it.

"_Shinji, if you grow your hair out anymore, it'll be longer than mine! You'll look like a girl, and you already look like such a Yankī."_

He buried his face in his hands, goddamn it, why couldn't these memories just disappear? He opened the drawers, searching anxiously, and pulled a pair of scissors out of one of them. Looking into the mirror, he began to snip away at his hair, bringing it back to the length it was before, down to his chin. He lifted up his bangs, feeling those also needed to go. He began to trim his bangs, starting from the right, and as he was about to finish, Hinamori Momo burst into the room.

"Shit!" he hissed, dropping the scissors. Her interruption had surprised him, and caused the scissors to fall out of his hands, cutting a few of his left fingers. He muttered a few more curses under his breath, grabbing a thin cloth and wrapping it around his fingers to sustain the bleeding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Momo gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "I-I didn't think you had settled in yet, I thought you might have still been in the Captains' hall…" She saw his messed-up bangs, and her face fell. "Please, let me fix that…!"

Shinji waved her away. "Nah, it's fine." He wouldn't bother with it. What did it matter how he looked? He looked at himself, and could care less about his uneven bangs. Just one more backwards part of him that he could add to his collection. Shinji looked up at his new fukutaichō, and forced a smile. "Ya must be…"

"H-Hinamori Momo!" she exclaimed, standing at attention. She trembled nervously as her new taichō stood up and walked around her, scrutinizing her.

"I was about to say my first love," he chuckled, to which she looked horrified.

He could easily tell that she was very frightened and on-edge, and had an assumption as to why. After going through such a traumatic experience with her previous Captain, it was only natural for her to be wary and skeptical of him, especially when he had the reputation of being a 'traitor' to Soul Society, though in a different sense from Aizen.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes widening in surprise when she jumped.

"I-I'm sorry…" she apologized, pushing her short hair back.

"It's alright, Momo-chan," Shinji said. "Ya don't need ta apologize. And ya don't need ta be afraid of me either. Ya can trust me."

She looked at him with wide brown eyes, completely in disbelief.

"It'll take time," he said softly. "But we'll make it work."

Momo nodded, a little less wary. "Hirako-taichō," she began, feeling that it was strange to call him that, "…are you sad?"

Shinji blinked a few times in surprise.

"S-sorry!" she then quickly said, regretting blurting out her thoughts. "I shouldn't have asked such a personal question…it's just that you looked like…"

"It's fine," Shinji interjected. "I'm fine. Really. I'm a Captain again, what could be wrong?"

Everything. Everything could, and was, wrong.

* * *

><p>Marise remained where she was on the ground, rain continuing to pour over her. She wanted to remain there forever, after all, what was the point of moving? Where would she go, who could she turn to?<p>

Her heart felt heavy, her throat clogged, tears still building behind her eyes, though none would fall. She was too tired to cry, too tired to do anything. She just wanted to lie facedown on the ground until there was a reason to get up again, until the sun came out.

However, she couldn't ignore the feeling of Kurosaki Ichigo's fluctuating spiritual pressure. There it was again. Going up and down, up and down, completely sporadic and unpredictable. What was wrong with him? What was going on? There was so much energy concentrated in one area.

If Mari had been the old Mari, the one that wanted to ignore everything happening around her, she would have just gotten up and walked in the direction opposite to the action. However, after meeting Shinji, after accepting reality, she knew that she had to go there. For whatever reason, it was calling her.

Fighting her aching muscles and heart, Marise picked herself up from the ground, her body trembling. She almost fell onto the ground again, though caught herself, taking in a heavy, shaky breath. Loose strands from her braid came undone, and she pushed back her damp curls, tucking some strands behind her ears. Her dress was soaking wet, clinging to her body, though she paid it no mind. What did it matter? Her outer appearance might as well match what she felt on the inside. Ugly. Dejected. Awful.

She began to head in the direction of the rising spiritual pressure. As she neared where it was, she began to recognize others' spiritual pressures: Riruka, Jackie, Tsukishima, Ginjō… Though her legs begged her not to, Mari took off into a sprint. The rain began to slow down, until it eventually stopped altogether.

She reached the forest, and let out a gasp in seeing Tsukishima being carried on a boy's back. He looked no older than her, and was the epitome of Mari's definition of a Yankī.

"Ts-Tsukishima!" she cried, running toward him.

Shishigawara Moe looked up, ready to protect his mentor. However, when he saw the "pretty girl," he couldn't bring himself to fight her. He was glad he didn't have to, because Tsukishima lifted his head, squinting at the girl.

"Marise-san…" he breathed, his voice ragged and forced.

Mari saw the blood soaking his clothes, and the many cuts he had. Even though he had lied to her, deceived her, hurt her…seeing him dying…believing him to be her friend…how could she bring herself to hate him?

"Tsukishima…" she whispered. Hesitantly, she took his frail, bony hand, which barely gave hers a squeeze. "I guess…" she began, with a watery smile, "I guess we won't be competing together, hmm? You're…an awful friend."

Tsukishima looked at her in surprise, though then smiled. "I suppose not. I'm sorry, Marise. You are lucky to have Hirako Shinji as I am to have Shishigawara-kun."

Mari's smile faded as Shishigawara's face glowed. Her heart constricted, and she couldn't tell him that Shinji had left her, that she was not lucky at all, because she didn't have anybody.

She watched as Tsukishima's breathing became slower and shallower, and from the pleading look in Shishigawara's eyes, she left them, continuing on her trek.

Another one lost. Gone.

Her eyes widened in surprise in feeling all of the spiritual pressures wane down, when they had been heavily weighing down on her earlier.

_It's…over?_

She saw Yukio and Jackie talking, and grew surprised in seeing how beaten they looked…yet they also looked…happy. Relieved? Of what?

When Jackie saw Marise, she immediately sighed in relief. "Good," she said. "Riruka had gotten to you in time."

"That's what that was about?" Marise asked. "What…happened?"

Jackie briefly explained the battle waged between the Fullbringers and Shinigami. Marise had no idea that Ginjō had transferred Ichigo's powers to the Fullbringers (excluding her), and was even more surprised to find out that he was now dead.

"He's gone…" she whispered, letting the words sink in. "He…never really liked me anyway." She said this to assure herself that his death was okay, that it didn't matter. But it did. Who taught her to control her Fullbring?

"Giriko has also passed," said Yukio.

Mari looked at him, horrified. "Wh-what?" she whimpered. "What…will happen to the parrot?" she cried, trying to control herself. Why…? What was going on?

Jackie watched Mari with soft eyes. This girl…she was too young, too innocent to fully accept the tragedy around her. She hadn't the experience they had, hadn't suffered like they did. "Our Fullbrings," she said softly. "Are gone." Jackie looked down at her boots, which were slightly dirty from the fight. But it didn't matter. She would never be able to use Dirty Boots again. "It's funny," she murmured. "I…think I will miss it. You never realize what you have until it's gone." She then lifted her head, smiling at Marise. "Thank you…for the shoeshine. Now my boots can be clean of my past."

Hearing this, Marise couldn't control it anymore, and the tears fell over her eyes, flooding her cheeks. She began to sob, "Please…please don't tell me you guys are leaving too!"

"I'm sorry, Mari," Jackie said, taking the petite girl into her arms. She stroked her damp hair, hugging her tighter. "We have to," she whispered.

She let go of the blonde girl, who turned to Yukio, surprising him by tackling him into a hug. "Yuki-chan," she sobbed.

Yukio blushed slightly, awkwardly placing his hand on Mari's back.

"Where…where is Riruka?" Mari asked, when she pulled away. She wiped her eyes, tired of her stupid tears. She hated them, hated not being able to control her emotions. How could Yukio and Jackie act so calm and collected? Hadn't they been even closer to Giriko and Ginjō than she had? Why was she the only one who broke down crying…was she really so pathetic?

Jackie shook her head. "Who knows…that girl always did what she wanted." She pulled a wrinkled piece of paper from her pocket, holding it out to Mari. "She wanted you to have this though."

Mari looked at Jackie with wide eyes and gingerly held the paper between her fingers, as though it were a fragile glass that could break any moment.

"_Hey blondie…I'm glad I didn't see you. That means you're safe. Don't eat any more ice cream, otherwise, you'll become as big as a whale. (Though I can eat as many doughnuts as I want, and I will, with my mini-doughnut maker.) I hope you remain with your hottie forever. Maybe one day, I'll find mine. _

_- Dokugamine Riruka"_

Heavy teardrops plopped onto the paper, smudging the ink from the pen Riruka had written in. Mari's fingers curled around the letter as she tried to control herself. Shinji was gone. Ginjō and Giriko were dead. Tsukishima would die. Yukio and Jackie were leaving. She didn't know where Riruka was, and would probably never see her again. The constant reminders from others of how she lost Shinji…what more could go wrong? How many more tears could she shed?

Jackie placed her hand on Mari's head, giving it a slight squeeze for comfort. "Take care of yourself, alright? You'll become stronger."

Mari bit her lip, shaking her head. She didn't believe that at all. She was weak, pathetic, a sorry excuse for a Fullbringer. Everything made her cry. Everything looked bleak and dismal to her.

She said her final goodbyes to her comrades and headed home.

Home…was that really where the heart was? Because it felt like hers had been ripped away from her, it was stolen…Shinji had taken it with him.

* * *

><p>Marise opened the door to her home, and walked into the kitchen with the intent of drowning her sorrows in ice cream. Unfortunately, her mother was inside preparing dinner, and nearly dropped her bowl in surprise when she looked up to find her daughter in tears.<p>

"Mari, baby," she gasped. "What happened? What's wrong?"

With a watery smile, she answered, "Shinji…he's…just like all the other boys, Mama. He left me."

Lucille stood frozen, at a loss for words. Mari just went past her mother and upstairs to her room. The door wasn't slammed, there was no outburst or screaming like Lucille would normally expect when a guy would leave her.

But then again, Lucille knew that Mari never truly felt anything for any of them. Shinji, on the other hand…she loved him.

Furious, Lucille stormed outside, where she found her husband changing the tire of the car. "Do all Shinigami," she said through clenched teeth, "Enjoy breaking people's hearts? Hmm? Is there some sort of thrill you get when you break someone's spirit?"

Soichiro looked up at her, confused. "Lucille, what are you talking about?"

"He left her Sou," she seethed, shaking. "Why? Did you have anything to do with it?"

Soichiro shook his head, still not understanding, though it slowly dawned on him who she was talking about. Though he had a slight idea as to why Shinji went back to Soul Society, he kept quiet. It was probably for the best.

He wasn't sure if he could ever change his wife's mind about Shinigami…if he could ever be forgiven.

Mari stood in her room, in a daze. For a moment she wondered where she was, who she was, what she was supposed to be doing. "Oh," she said aloud, her voice void of all emotion. She went to her dresser and began opening the drawers, taking out all of the things that reminded her of Shinji.

She smiled bitterly at the lacy lingerie he had gotten her for White Day, the ugly Christmas sweater that she used to like, but now hated because of the memories it held. She took out everything, and grabbed a box from her closet, stuffing the items in there. As she placed them in, her emotions flooded through her…anger, hurt, confusion, to the point where she began hurling the things into the box.

As she went to her bookshelf, her hand knocked into the glass unicorn he had gotten her so long ago. As though time was barely moving, she watched as the glass teetered along the shelf, until it fell over the edge. Down she watched it go, and only until the end did she let out a strangled cry, and tried to grab for it. Though it was too late. The shattering sound it made when it hit the floor rang in her ears so loudly; she let out a choked sob. She fell to her knees, trying to pick up the pieces, though some were so tiny, it could never be repaired. She pricked her finger on one of the shards, and watched the blood race down her finger.

_Look at what you did! _She screamed at herself. _You…you…! Awful, evil, horrible! No wonder he doesn't love you! You are the worst person ever! _She had destroyed one of her most prized possessions.

In those moments, Marise had never hated herself more. She hated her Fullbring, hated her life, hated the world, everyone around her. In a fit of fury, she got up and grabbed her gun, taking it outside into the backyard. Once there, she got on her hands and knees and began to scrap the mud from the ground with her bare hands.

"Mari…Mari, what are you doing?"

She looked up to see her father standing over her, worry clear across his face. She didn't even bother to try and hide the gun; it didn't matter anymore. "I'm burying my past," she said quietly, continuing to dig.

Soichiro, with a soft sigh, kneeled down next to her, taking her wrists. She tried to pull away to continue digging, though he tugged at her harder. "Mari, stop," he said harshly.

She had never heard him scold her before. Her father wasn't one to get angry. He usually brushed everything off. She looked at him, emotions coming back to her.

"Why…" she began, tears stinging at her eyes, "Did you even give it to me in the first place?"

"Because I was stupid," he admitted. "And I regret it Mari, trust me when I say that. I tried to do exactly what you're trying to do right now. We all want to get rid of some part of our past. But doing that will never allow us to move forward."

Her jaw slowly dropped when he began to explain the origins of this accursed gun, how it came to be.

Her father…a Shinigami. A Captain! He had known Shinji…!

As he spoke of falling in love with Lucille and leaving Soul Society for her, Mari's hope slowly began to rise. Although their relationship had been difficult, her father and mother ended up together…so perhaps the same would happen with her and Shinji!

Soichiro picked up the revolver, and handed it back to Mari. "Don't bury this," he told her. "These memories, all that you've experienced with this, will help make you stronger. It will help you move forward, because it will force you to look at the past. Do you understand, Mari?"

She nodded, wiping her tears away. "I…I think I understand, Papa."

He cupped her cheek in his hand, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "That's my girl."

She watched her father go back inside the house, though she remained outside. Mari looked down at the gun in her hands, and her fingers tightened around it. She could already feel the strength from it emanating through her fingers, along her arms, warming her entire body.

_I'll become stronger. I promise._

* * *

><p>The next day, when Marise got back to school, everyone stared at her, as though she were a new student all over again, except she had grown a second head or something. Everyone knew the news of her and Shinji "breaking up," as rumor spread around fast in a small town like Karakura.<p>

Mari looked down at her bag, completely mortified. Everyone…they were judging her, weren't they? They were probably thinking that it was about time he left her, that she was just a bimbo blonde who only had a nice body and no brains, or maybe they thought she was a floozy or didn't meet their standards of how foreigners were good in bed…

As she went to her seat, no one tried to come and talk to her, they only stared. It was as if she were an outcast, rejected from normal society.

One person talked to her, however. Orihime strayed from her group of friends and came over to Mari. Everyone around her was interested in what she was going to stay, but still kept their distance.

"Mari-chan!" she greeted cheerfully.

Marise looked up at Orihime, doubt in her eyes. "Inoue," she mumbled softly.

"You know, I've been thinking," she went on, "There is this cooking class in town that just started. You and I should go together! Since well, people don't like my food, and I know that, um, well…yours is, ah…"

Mari scrunched her nose slightly, furrowing her brows. "Mine is what?" she demanded.

Orihime grinned wildly. The old Mari…she was coming back! "Oh, I don't know how to say it!"

"I can cook circles around you, Inoue!" Marise declared, poking her in the forehead. "And I will prove it to you!"

"Great! We'll start this week then!" Orihime exclaimed, going back to her desk.

Marise sat at her own, and wondered what she had just agreed to. Was this Orihime's scheme? Marise thought that maybe Inoue Orihime wasn't as dumb as she always thought her to be.

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rang, and Marise took a spot under a leafy tree to eat her lunch. The shielded her eyes from the sun, thinking it was too bright and too hot and that nothing felt right anymore. She just wanted to complain about everything, more than usual.<p>

Eating by herself…it had been months since the last time she did that. Always before, she would have Shinji right beside her, being the perverted goofball that he always was.

"_Mari-chan, share this Pocky with me."_

_Marise nibbled on her onigiri, a blush spreading across her cheeks as he said that. "N-no!" she refused._

No matter how many times she'd say no, he wouldn't take that for an answer, and they'd end up sharing the kiss anyway. Not that she ever minded, of course.

_Shinji…_ Marise rested her chin on her knees, nostalgia sweeping over her. She barely noticed when Kurosaki Ichigo came and sat down beside her.

She turned to him in surprise, and opened her mouth to say something, though he interrupted.

"Although I don't really understand why…he does love you."

Mari's eyes went as wide as saucers, shocked by his statement. She then scrunched her nose slightly at him, turning away. Though she didn't say anything, she appreciated the comment.

She had hoped he would have gotten up and left after that, though he lingered behind, pulling out a college application.

"Oh," Mari groaned. "I still have to do that!"

Ichigo laughed at her, even though he had barely started on his applications. "You know, I think we might have one thing in common."

"Nuh-unh," Marise disagreed, feigning shock.

"Yep. Neither of us really know what we want to do."

Mari nodded, disappointed. "Yeah…"

_I really wish I knew. _

* * *

><p>Every moment Marise wasn't doing something, she was thinking of Shinji. She wondered if he was happy, what he was doing, who he interacted with, if he missed her, if he had already fallen in love with someone else. She spent a lot of time thinking of the last part. She would sulk in her room at times, thinking that if Hirako Shinji were to fall in love with another girl, he would choose the right one this time. She'd be prettier, smarter, braver, more graceful, exquisite, and refined. He'd specifically find someone with the exact opposite personality of Marise, because she wasn't good enough, because she had been a mistake that he regretted and that he never wanted anyone like her ever again.<p>

Wanting to stray away from these thoughts, she decided to do everything she could to occupy her time. She asked for more hours at her part-time job, actually attended the cooking classes with Orihime (and secretly enjoyed them), practiced dance more, volunteering to help the younger ones (and tried to be patient with them). She focused more on her studies, pulling up her grades, surprisingly enough, even managing to pass math with help from after school tutoring.

Lucille watched her daughter with worry with so much flurry and bustle going on. She worried Mari was working herself to death. However, she'd shrug it off, reasoning that it was better than seeing her mope around the house all day.

Marise also found that a good outlet for her bottled-up emotions was fighting Hollows. She wondered how she could have ever considered burying her Fullbring…it was a part of her, something that couldn't be thrown away or taken.

Though all of these events took a strain on her physically and mentally, thinking of Shinji would have torn her entire soul apart. So it was easier to just push all thoughts of him to the back of her mind and save it for at night…when she would cry herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since Shinji's departure, and he'd already grown accustomed to the daily routine of his position as Captain. His Lieutenant was still uneasy around him, though he figured she would begin to trust him over time. He knew all too well what it was like to be betrayed and deceived. She had been through so much, and needed the time.<p>

One day, as he was sitting in his office, reviewing some applications from Shinigami who wanted to join the Fifth Squad, Kensei walked into the room.

He narrowed his eyes at Shinji, and with his lips curled in disgust, said, "What the hell is that?"

Shinji followed his gaze, which was on his tie (or maybe his chest), and looked back up at his comrade, eyes dull. "It's at tie, douchebag, can't ya tell?"

Kensei shook his head, trying to hold back a sigh of frustration. "It's a tie _she_ gave you. Why are you wearing that?"

Surely enough, the tie Shinji wore was the one with the frightening hearts with their large eyes and strange expressions. Shinji clenched his teeth in anger. "Ya know, ya can say her name."

Kensei's eyes softened slightly. "Yeah…I can," he responded. "But you can't."

* * *

><p>Mari was sprawled out on her mattress, lying on her stomach as she attempted to do her math homework for that night. She tapped the end of her pencil against her lip, then scratched her head with it, and then poked her nose with it; various gestures to try and past the time (or procrastinate, which she would never admit to). She squinted at the paper, curling her bottom lip upward and scrunching her nose in distaste in seeing all of the numbers and various formulas.<p>

She had to look numerous times in the back of the book to make sure she was doing it right, and after half an hour, managed to do two of the fifteen problems. Sighing, Mari sat up, thinking it was a good time for a break. She planned to go downstairs to get some ice cream, but she paused, noticing the calendar on her wall.

"Oh," she said, as she had forgotten to change it from April to May. She went up and lifted up the page, taking out the pin and pinning the April page back, so that May was now showing. She grinned wildly in seeing the last day of school, though when her eyes trailed upward, her cheerful expression slowly faded.

_May 10 – Shinji-pie's birthday! _It read, written in red Sharpie, with a heart around it.

Shinji's birthday. How could she forget it? Did she deny it for the sake of not wanting to think of him, to try and move on?

Mari nibbled on her lower lip, uncertainty in her clear blue eyes. She wanted so badly to ignore it, to pretend that it wasn't really there…but…that would be so wrong.

She had to do something for him, right? It was tomorrow…what could she do?

Mari ignored the sensible part of her yelling at her to stop, and grabbed her phone. She texted Orihime:

_Schedule a lesson tomorrow!_

The reply she received:

**Why?**

Mari puffed out her cheeks in anger. How dare she question her!

_Because I said so, that's why! _She then added, _I want to learn how to make a cake!_

**Ooh, that sounds like fun! All right!**

Marise sighed, putting her phone on the bed. She picked up her Lupin plush doll, hugging it tightly.

_Oh, Lupin…_ She thought, forlorn. _Maybe it was smart of me to love you…because you're not real, you could never leave me._

"Ah, Mari-chan, over here!" called Orihime, cupping around her mouth with one hand and waving her other arm frantically.

Marise walked over to the cooking station Orihime was at, and huffed, "You don't have to yell so loudly and cause a scene!"

Orihime just smiled and put on a red and white striped apron. "You look like a candy cane," Marise laughed.

Orihime looked down at herself and also laughed. "I do, don't I? Here, put this one on, Mari-chan, it'll look so cute on you!"

Marise frowned as Orihime tied a light blue apron with many colorful cupcakes around her neck and waist. The ties around the neck and waist were a hot pink with white polka dots, and around her waist was a yellow sash tied into the bow on the side.

"We also need to put our hair up!" Orihime said, tying Mari's hair into a high ponytail with a ribbon. She did the same with her own, and folded her hands patiently on the table, waiting for their teacher's instructions.

The teacher, whose name was Tachibana Haku, looked to be in his early twenties. He was tall, not overly muscular or well built; he definitely looked the 'artist' type. From the very first day of class he talked about the 'culinary arts,' and that the end product was known as the 'masterpiece.' Mari thought everything he said was baloney, but so long as people stopped saying her food was awful, he could say whatever he wanted.

He clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Okay, today's lesson is all about desserts! Each pair requested their own dessert, and so I've put a recipe at your stations. They're fairly simple, so just follow them and your dessert should turn out divine! If you need any help, give me a shout."

Marise pulled out the scissors from the small pocket on her apron, snipping them toward Haku. "I'd love to chop off some of his hair!" she said. It was too long! When a boy needed to tie his hair into a ponytail, it was definitely a sign that he needed a haircut!

"Oh, you specifically wanted to do a birthday cake, Mari-chan?" Orihime asked, intrigued, looking at the piece of paper that had their recipe.

Mari blushed, nodding. "Um, I thought it was a good thing to learn, you know? Because, ah…everybody has a birthday…every year!"

"This is true!" Orihime agreed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "How do you want to make it? With sprinkles and glitter and flower for decorations?"

Though Mari would love a cake like that, she shook her head. "Um…no," she said slowly. "I want it to be a unique one! Something…funny! Clever and witty!"

"Hm…" Orihime mused, tapping her finger against her chin. "Oh, I've got it!"

* * *

><p>Mari huffed and puffed as she trekked toward the Visored warehouse. She hadn't seen any of them since the day Shinji and them left, and her heart beat rapidly in their reaction when they'd see her.<p>

Even though she knew Shinji wouldn't see her, she still wanted to look nice, and chose to wear a knee-length white dress patterned in a red floral design. Strands from both sides of her head were pulled back and clipped, while the rest of her curls flowed freely down her back and over her shoulders. In her arms she held the covered up cake she made with Orihime earlier that day, and also a long box underneath her arm.

The orange barrier was up as always, and she stood outside of it for a moment, tapping her foot on the ground. She then extended her hand, and felt that she could go through, meaning that Hachi already knew she was there. (And the other Visored probably did as well, since there was no point in trying to conceal her presence.)

She went down the stairs and heard voices, one in particular.

"Shut the hell up, baldy! Don't think yer all that now! Man, if I could beat yer ass right now, I would!"

Mari hurried into the room with wide eyes, expecting to see Shinji, though he wasn't there. She only saw, Lisa, Hachi, Love, and Hiyori…who was on the phone.

Lisa looked in surprise at Mari, who was speechless. Finding her voice again, she stuttered, "I…I…I just wanted to drop these off…" She bit her lower lip, glancing at Hiyori, who froze, pulling the phone slowly away from her ear.

"_Hiyori? Hello, did ya fuckin' hang up on me? Answer, snaggletooth, I know yer there!"_

Mari placed the covered cake and gift box on the table, taking a small step back. "I didn't know if you still…if you could somehow…"

Lisa jumped up, frazzle. "You have to go," she said urgently, but it was too late.

Shinji had heard her on the other end. _"Is that Mari? Hiyori, give her tha phone. Hiyori! Did ya hear me?"_

Hiyori had heard him all right. She glanced back at Mari, who looked at all of them with bewildered eyes, not knowing what to feel or do. She could hear his voice…did he sound different? It felt like a thousand years since she last talked to him, when really it had only been a few weeks…

"_HIYORI!"_

Hiyori knew that if either of them wanted to move on, they had to cut off all communications with one another.

"_I said give her tha—!"_

There was a click, and Hiyori snapped her phone shut. She narrowed her eyes at Marise, curling her lips up in a snarl. "Who the hell said you could come in?" she hissed.

Marise looked around frantically. "I…I…"

"Get. Out."

"…What?"

"Leave. And don't ever even think of comin' back. Ya must really hate Shinji. If ya truly loved him, ya'd let him live his fuckin' life."

She…she did love him! Was she wrong? Did she not do the right thing? Oh, she knew it was an awful idea from the start…she was so stupid…so, so stupid. Marise shook her head, tears stinging at her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she croaked. She decided to leave the cake with them, though took the box, and left.

It was silent in the warehouse for a few moments. Lisa sighed and got up from her spot, lifting the cover. Her turquoise eyes widened in surprise in seeing that she had brought a cake.

She couldn't help but burst out laughing when she took off the cover. It was a burger…a burger cake.

Hiyori growled, stalking over to what all the fuss was about. She cringed at the sight, shocked for a few moments, and then crossed her arms. "That dumbass girl…she can't even make a simple cake!"

"But, you know he'd love it!" Lisa laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She scooped up some of the frosting on her fingers and took a lick. "And wow, it's not even that bad!" She pulled out her phone and snatched a picture of it. "Something like this should be remembered."

Lisa pulled back, however, guilt washing over her. How come she was allowed to enjoy this, but not Shinji, the person whom it was meant for? She had even taken a picture of Mari in her dress when she wasn't looking, and planned on keeping that for herself as well.

Lisa snuck up to her room, and pulled her phone out. She texted the two pictures to Shinji, with the message: _Look, your Mari-muffin made you this cake for your b-day. Doesn't she look adorable in that dress? I could be her replacement, you know._

* * *

><p>It was getting darker when Marise left the warehouse, and she still had his gift in her hands. She was tempted to throw it away, but…but she wanted him to have it! Somehow, she would get it to him.<p>

She lifted her head up suddenly. The pervert shopkeeper! Hurrying, she reached the Urahara Shoten and banged loudly on the door.

Urahara slid open the door, looking down at Mari in surprise. "Mari-san," he breathed. "It's been a while, though I'm always happy to see your face. Please, come inside."

Marise shook her head. "I didn't mean to bother you at this time," she explained quickly. "I…I was just hoping you could pass this on!" She took the box from behind her back and pushed it toward Kisuke, who looked at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"It's a gift…" she began. "For…ah…"

"Oh, I see. Um, well, I'll see what I can do, Mari-san."

Mari's eyes lit in delight, and she grabbed Kisuke's hand, squeezing it. "Oh, thank you, Urahara!"

Once she left, Urahara shut the door behind him, letting out a heavy sigh. He looked down at the box, thinking to just throw it away. What good would it do if he gave it to Shinji? It would only depress the man more, and he didn't need that. In fact, he needed to keep thoughts of Mari _away_ from him, not hand him a gift from her. That wouldn't help at all. It would do more harm than good.

Yoruichi came into the room, wearing his green robe and a flimsy nightgown. She yawned long and loud, stretching her arms up. Her purple hair flowed freely around her, and she stumbled toward Kisuke, still half-asleep. She looked at the box in his hands. "What's that? Did you get me a present?"

"No," he murmured. "It's for Shinji."

She blinked, becoming more awake. "Mari was here? She…for him? She remembered? Oh wow," she breathed. "Why'd she bring it here?"

"In the hopes that I would somehow get it to him."

"Well…will you?"

"I shouldn't."

"Kisuke," Yoruichi scolded, giving him a stern look. "Have you ever experienced the feeling of leaving your loved one, or having your loved one leave you?"

Kisuke looked down at Yoruichi, into her golden eyes. He realized that she had been with him since the beginning, given up her life to protect him. "No…" he admitted. "I have no idea what that's like."

* * *

><p>It was in the dead of night, and Shinji sat in his captain's quarters, resting on his futon. His heart felt heavy, thinking how awful a birthday he had. Since he was still fairly 'new,' his squad members didn't realize that today was his birthday, and he didn't feel like telling. What was there to celebrate? "You're one year older without a lover or friends, woo hoo?" Thanks, but he'd rather avoid that depression.<p>

His phone vibrated from the desk, and he got up to get it. It was from Lisa, sent a few hours ago, but of course the connection between Soul Society and the World of the Living was sub-par, so it took forever for him to receive it.

When he opened the first one, he looked bewildered. _A burger…what tha hell? _However, when he read the message, his heart swelled with both joy and pain. He then chuckled under his breath, "Only Mari…" The burger cake was wrapped in a red-and-white-checkered cloth. Surrounding it were what appeared to be fries, which he assumed must also have been cake. He laughed aloud, there was even 'ketchup and mustard' squirted over it, the frosting.

The detail of the cake astounded him…he thought Lisa was lying when she said that Mari made it. The sesame on top of the bun looked so real, there was even lettuce and cheese that he could see! On the top written in red and yellow frosting it read: _Happy Birthday Shinji!_

He viewed the next message, and his heart practically stopped. Mari…his Mari. She looked absolutely adorable in her dress, though her expression was hesitant and slightly afraid. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was okay…but it wasn't. And he couldn't.

He lifted his head, alert, hearing a rustle outside. He was about ready to pull out his sword, though relaxed when he saw Yoruichi come into the room.

She was dressed all in black, her mouth and hair covered. She had also masked her spiritual pressure, so well, that even Shinji had a hard time detecting her.

"It's about time!" he huffed, impatient. "Do ya have tha pictures?"

She rolled her golden eyes, which stood out even more in the dimmed room. "Yeah, yeah. You know, Shinji," she said, "When you said that you had a mission for me, I didn't think it would be anything so…obscure. You're lucky I was happy with somewhat reliving the life of a stealth Shinigami, even though I felt like a complete lech." She threw an envelope at him, which was full of snapshots of Mari. "There. That should fuel your perverted desires, at least for a week…maybe."

Shinji grinned wildly, like a child in a candy store, though really it was more comparable to a horny teenager at a stripper's club. He viewed each picture slowly, relishing the moment. He had gotten Yoruichi to take certain pictures of Mari…there were plenty of her working at the café, and he was lucky enough to receive a pantyshot of her. There were a few of her at school… Shinji grabbed a tissue to stop a nosebleed. One of her in the shower? Was he in Heaven? "Yoruichi, I love ya!" he exclaimed, tears of joy at his eyes.

"You are such a pervert," she said under her breath. "But you're welcome. If she ever finds out, she's going to kill me."

He was surprised to find one of her standing next to Orihime, wearing an apron, pouting, probably at what Orihime said. She was so goddamn cute! "I didn't know she started takin' cookin' classes," he murmured. _No wonder that cake looked so damn good!_

"Yeah, who knew?" Yoruichi replied. "Oh, and here."

Shinji looked down at the long white box she handed to him. "What's this?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "I don't know, but she brought it over to the shop earlier. Kisuke was planning on not giving it, but since I was coming up here anyway, I thought, 'hey, why not?' From the shape of it," she said with a smirk, "It's probably a _beautiful_ tie like that one." She pointed at his tie, which was green with a row of Christmas tree lights, where the lights actually lit up.

"Ah, shut up." He opened it and stared at the contents in shock, pulling out the tie. It was like Yoruichi said, only…without the sarcasm. It truly was breathtaking. The tie was black, with white musical notes on it, along with the lines, the cleft…he could practically hear the jazz emanating from it…it was music to his ears and eyes.

"This is…incredible."

Yoruichi looked at in surprise. "Wow…she must have gotten good taste! It really suits you."

It was a wonderful gift…but Shinji couldn't help but think that seeing her would have been an even greater gift. "Thanks for bringin' this, Yoruichi."

She smiled gently at him. "Anytime, Shinji. If you get bored of those pictures, let me know. I'll try to get some of her fully naked the next time. See ya!"

Shinji waved her goodbye, and when he turned to pack the tie away, he saw a small note under the white tissue paper in the box.

_Shinji,_

_I hope you like this tie, because I was very tempted to get one with flowers on it, it was so cute! They were pink roses and tulips, and I loved it, but you probably would have thought it was ugly. So I chose this one instead. I saw the musical notes, and it instantly reminded me of jazz, which made me think of you. Even if you don't wear it…please don't throw it away! I just want you to keep it, maybe something to remember me by? Even though you've probably already forgotten about me… I…I'm so embarrassed to write this, but I miss you, and I really meant what I said! Well, maybe not about the "H-things," because I'm still a little afraid, but I really do love you! Uwah, I'm sounding like such a dork, I'll stop before I write anything else stupid! Happy birthday!_

_- Marise_

_P.S. I had also made you cake, but I left it at the warehouse. Hopefully, they'll eat it and like it, because I'm taking cooking lessons now! (With that accursed Inoue, but it's not so bad actually.)_

_P.P.S. I also got an A on my math test! Aren't you proud of me?_

_P.P.P.S. I think there is this weird pervert following me around, like they're taking pictures of me! I never see anyone, but I feel these flashes of light sometimes around me, and it's really scary!_

_P.P.P.P.S. Have you ever wondered what the "P's" and "S's" stood for in a letter? Now I really want to know!_

_P.P.P.P.P.S. Okay, I'm done now. I promise._

Shinji stared at the paper for a few moments, his heart aching. That was it. He had to see her now.

* * *

><p>Shinji snuck into the Asahina home, his spiritual pressure expertly masked so that it wouldn't be detected. With feather-light steps, he trotted up the stairs and found Mari's room, instantly drawn to her familiar spiritual pressure. He opened the door slowly, and his heart leapt in seeing her sleeping.<p>

He hesitantly went to the side of the bed, and kneeled at her side, content with watching her sleep. He was just happy to be near her. She looked exactly the same, his same, lovable Mari-chan. She looked…fine, yet she also looked tired, drained of energy, much like he was nowadays.

He gingerly skimmed his fingers across her cheek, careful not to wake her up. He placed his hand on her head, wanting to touch those silky golden curls that he missed so much. Oh, how he wished she would open her eyes and allow him to sleep beside her like she did before, but he knew it couldn't happen…_shouldn't_ happen.

Shinji's breath hitched in his throat when she moved slightly, parting her lips in a sigh. His eyes slowly widened when she began to mumble in her sleep. Her words were mostly unintelligible, probably something about ice cream or "Lupin-sama…" However, he nearly gasped when he heard her sigh softly, "Shinji…"

Shit, was she awake? He looked closely to see that she was still fast asleep. She was dreaming…about him?

"Please…don't go," she whimpered, squeezing her eyes tighter, shaking her head.

It took all of Shinji's willpower not to take her up in his arms; to hold her tightly and never let go. He leaned over her, trying to control himself. He wanted to kiss her everywhere, make her feel better, take her away from whatever nightmare she was having.

Instead, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead, and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Goldie."

He straightened and walked to the door, and when he looked back at her, he was relieved to find that her expression, which was pained before, was now a peaceful smile on her lips.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Juliedoo:** Really? I'm glad you did, I wasn't sure how I did with that. Yeah, it really does kind of stink, because I love writing them together, but you're right, she needs to mature emotionally. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Rin136:** Aha, nice how you are torn between those two sides of you. XDDD Yeah…I'm sure that's kinda scarred her. Well, I think it depends on those around her, because so far, Orihime is doing a good job on keeping her from flying into a spiraling depression, but around boys, it may be a different story!

**Bubbles227:** Haha, it's okay. :D Thank you, I'm really happy you think so. Well, I'm not so sure, but I think Mari needs to interact more with other canon characters besides Shinji, so maybe!

**EaSnowPw:** Yes, yes, he really did! Forever…? Hmm, I'm not sure about that. But we'll see!

Chibi Kaite: Aww, did you? He was a meanie in that chapter, but he didn't mean it…lolpun. XD Pfft, it was between sex, and protecting Mari's life, and during those moments, Shinji was actually sane and chose protecting her life. XD Well, I hope this chapter, which is a lot longer, is satisfactory!

**akagami hime chan:** Yeah, I really try to keep it in canon, so Kubo really threw me a curve ball when I saw Shinjib ack in SS, I was like, "Gosh, how am I gonna put that in here?" Thankfully, it worked out. I know, but he said it to protect her, in the hopes that she'd get over him…it's too bad that she loves him so much. T_T Really? Thanks, that means a lot!

**IamBlackBeyond:** Oh, but he did! Ah, it's not that bad, I promise!

**Evalyd Yamazaki:** Thanks! Yeah, I agree, I don't like how they treat other races, they're kinda condescending in their decisions, like everyone is inferior to them. Aww, but he had to say it so that she could get over him! He hated himself for it too. v.v Yep, she needs to get stronger! She said she would, so now we can only hope!

**WhisperInTheRain:** Yeah, it was pretty dramatic, and not in the usual 'Mari-dramatic' way. Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter!

**RunaHiroshi:** Thanks for the story alert!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So yeah, not the best birthday for Shinji, but he did get a nice cake and tie! (And some pervy pictures of Mari, ha~) If only there were some smut for him, but it would have been too soon for them to actually interact. (At least I think so.) Did you notice that Mari is a lot kinder? She actually said 'sorry' and 'thank you' in this chapter! That's not something she would normally do, but I think that goes to show how much she's changing. (Hopefully not so much that she's OOC though. If you feel like she might be, let me know!)

Some of you may be wondering why Shinji said "Sweet dreams," to Mari, instead of, "I love you." Call me crazy, but I feel if he were to say that, she would suddenly wake up, because she was dreaming of him, and it wasn't a particularly good dream, so if she had subconsciously heard him...well, some of you wouldn't mind the early reunion, but for me, it's too soon. Gotta build up that suspense and longing!

I'm so glad that I got this chapter done, I wrote it in two days! So…now that I don't have any deadlines to meet, I'm going to be taking a break! Not a super long one though, you might get a couple of chapters before Mari's birthday, which is June 11. Heads up, that's also when she turns 18, ha! (No, there will not automatically be a lemon because of that, though that is a great celebration. XDDD)


	26. One More Time

**Author's Note: **Aww, I wish I had posted an update about a week ago to celebrate the fact that Goldilocks has been in existence for more than a year…oh well! Wow, a year, that's too long, ha. I really dislike my writing the first ten chapters; it's nothing like it is now, at least I feel so. I wish I could rewrite them, but that would take way too much of my time, and would take away from me updating! So…I guess it's fine. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: One More Time<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Thanks For the Memories" by Fallout Boy**

Hirako Shinji slipped his arms through the sleeves of his haori. It was a new day, and most of them were the same. Get up, eat, go to the office, train, maybe take a nap, eat again, and then go to sleep before starting the cycle all over again the next day. This was his new life, his monotonous routine.

He sighed slightly, stepping out of his captain's quarters. How could he even think about complaining or feel sorry for himself? This was the life he chose…he knew the consequences of his actions.

Despite missing Marise tremendously, Shinji wasn't born yesterday. He wasn't a teenage boy who would spiral into depression forever over the loss of his love. (Okay, he'd be a little depressed, but he wouldn't show it, or at least try very hard not to.) Yes, he was still hopelessly in love, but he was also strong and intelligent. He knew somebody had to carry on the Fifth Division, and since he was now the captain, he was bestowed the responsibility.

He walked to his office, and passed many of his subordinates along the way.

"Morning, Hirako-taichō!"

"Hey."

"Taichō, it's so good to see you!" a cheerful girl with bright blue pigtails greeted.

"Uh-huh."

"Can't wait for our training today!"

"Yep."

Even though his responses were mundane and uninterested, his squad members seemed to adore him nonetheless. Though they were wary when he first arrived, most of them having not had him one hundred years ago, once he settled in and began working, the majority of them quickly took a liking to him. The Shinigami admired his laid-back attitude, experience, and strength on the battlefield. They knew their squad would soon return to normal after being placed in the strong hands of Hirako Shinji.

"Ah, good morning, Hirako-taichō," Hinamori Momo greeted, already at her desk. Her hands were folded neatly atop one another on the mahogany desk, her paperwork stacked perfectly to her side.

Shinji just nodded at his lieutenant, and took a seat at his own desk, sighing at the amount of paperwork. "Well," he muttered, taking a sheet off the top, "It ain't gonna do itself."

"How are you feeling today, Captain?"

Hirako looked up, snorting a little. Momo's question was innocent enough, although Shinji was shrewd enough to see the true question behind it. "I'm doin' fine."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering," she replied, throwing him a sweet smile.

Shinji rolled his eyes, though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "What tha hell?" he then exclaimed, looking at an application.

"What is it?" Momo asked, looking up.

"Why tha hell does this person wanna join this squad when their strengths are in healin' kidō? They shoulda applied to the Fourth!"

Momo shrugged. "Maybe they did? I remember when I got out of the academy I applied to every single squad, just in case I didn't get my first choice. But then again," she pointed out. "Perhaps this Shinigami wants to join because you're back!"

"What's that gotta do with anythin'?"

"You should hear the commotion you, Muguruma, and Ōtoribashi-taichō have stirred up at the academy and in the Rukongai. You're legends! I think I heard the sotaichō complaining that Squads Five, Seven and Nine are receiving the most applications from Shinō Academy."

"Tch," Shinji muttered, denying the applicant with a stamp. "Well, that's stupid."

Momo placed her chin on her hands and rested her elbows on the wooden table, leaning in.

"What? Why are ya starin' at me like that?" Shinji asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm just trying to picture what you looked like in the academy!" Hinamori giggled.

"What tha…? Well, I looked kinda nerdy I guess," Shinji admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, grinning sheepishly. He was even ganglier back then and his bowl cut had been shorter. "But that was a _long_ time ago."

"How long?"

"It ain't none of yer business."

"Aww, c'mon, taichō! I'm really curious as to how old you are."

"Too old."

Momo pouted slightly, unsatisfied with her taichō's answer. If she had to think about it, she would have never believed that she would be this casual and at ease with her taichō. It had only been a couple of months, and yet he had somehow earned her trust…well, _most _of it. There would always be a small, frightened part of her that would be doubtful. But she wouldn't think about that. She didn't like it when her mind went to those dark, dismal places.

She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall, and stood up, pushing back her chair. "Well, it's time to go, taichō."

He looked at her, whining slightly, "What, time ta train 'em already?"

"Oh, come on, taichō, you're a great teacher!" Hinamori teased. "All of the squad members love you."

"Yeah, well, what's not ta love? Alright, let's get this over with."

Shinji stood in their division's training field, his lieutenant standing at his side. He waited for all of the Shinigami to file in before he began. "Alright, I don't know why I gotta go through this every time, but…"

"It's protocol, sir," Momo interrupted.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Can I continue?"

"Oh, of course!"

"Anyway, we do this shit twice a week. It's Tuesday, which means we'll be doin' hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. Thursday is kidō and shunpo practice, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" the squad members chanted.

"Good. Now pair up and start."

The members quickly divided into pairs and took their allotted places on the large practice field. Shinji and Momo usually stood to the side and watched, as it was only during demonstrations or when someone got smart that they would interfere.

It's not that Shinji disliked fighting, he enjoyed it as much as the next guy, though it was all kind of tedious to him. He didn't fight for fun like Zaraki or avoid it at all costs like Kyōraku; he was sort of in the middle.

He squinted when he saw one of his squad members land hard on his back in the far left corner of the field.

"Taichō?" Momo chirped, when he began walking toward the two Shinigami.

"Hey," Shinji began. "Ya alright?"

The boy on the ground looked up and instantly froze, his hazel eyes widening in seeing his captain. Squad Five, like any unit in the Gotei 13, consisted of hundreds of members, and with Hirako being a fairly new captain, he didn't know the majority of the names in his unit. And with the squad being so large, not many got one-on-one time with him either.

This particular member, Hiroshi Nobu, had only been in the squad for a few months, and still was trying to get into the swing of things. Swordsmanship was his weakest field and having his taichō see him like this was embarrassing. He looked down on the grass, nodding his head in shame. "I'm fine, taichō."

"Hey…what's tha matter?" his taichō asked, ruffling the kid's hair. "So ya fell on yer ass, who gives a damn? Just get back up again, sport."

The boy looked up in surprise, blinking a few times. That was it…? He wasn't going to get reprimanded? He always heard from everyone that Hirako Shinji was an easygoing person, but he didn't really believe it… "Yes, sir!" Nobu replied enthusiastically, bouncing back up.

"Atta boy. Keep at it." Shinji patted his subordinate's shoulder before going back to his lieutenant's side, who was grinning widely at him.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing…it's just that you're such a softie…"

"Shut tha hell up, Momo-chan!" Shinji yelled, flustered.

Momo covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her laughter. "Anyway, a hell butterfly came. Someone is waiting for you in the office."

"Oh." Shinji flash stepped there to see who it was.

* * *

><p>"It's about time," Yoruichi stated, closing one of his drawers. "I thought you would have had porn in here or something, but nothing? How do you pass the time?"<p>

"Yoruichi, ya know I'd never keep that kinda stuff here. …It's in my captain's quarters, of course," Shinji replied with a grin.

"I just got back from another 'mission,'" she told him, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh! Gimme!" Shinji exclaimed, as though her were a five year old about to receive some candy.

Before Yoruichi could hand the new photos to him, Soi Fon burst through the door, panting heavily. Her gray eyes went as wide as saucers when her eyes landed on Yoruichi.

"Y-Y-Y-Y…YORUICHI-SAMA!"

"Ah…hello, Soi Fon," Yoruichi greeted with an awkward smile.

Shinji looked at the petite captain like she was insane…which…she sort of looked like she was.

"Oh, Yoruichi-sama, I knew it was you, I could feel your presence and detected your scent immediately!"

"That's…not creepy at all…" Shinji said under his breath. He then grinned as Soi Fon threw him a dark glare.

Yoruichi rolled her golden honey eyes. "Like you're one to talk. Just take these already, it makes me feel creepy too."

"Yoruichi-sama, what brings you here?" Soi Fon cried, as though she had to know this very second or she would die.

"Well," the purple-haired woman said sheepishly. "I, uh, have been doing stealth missions for Shinji, that's all."

Soi Fon's gray eyes widened, and her lower lip jutted out, as though she would burst into tears any moment. A stealth mission…without her? Soi Fon then shot daggers through Shinji with her piercing eyes, and snatched the pictures from his hand. _He_ was getting in the way! "What kind of mission is this?" she shrieked upon seeing the pictures. At first she was appalled by the indecency of some of them, though jealousy soon coursed through her veins. This blonde Human girl who was nothing was capturing Yoruichi-sama's attention! _She must be eliminated…at all costs!_

"Who is this person?" the Second Division captain demanded.

"No one!" Shinji immediately responded, taking the pictures back and placing them in the sleeve of his haori. "It's nothin' for ya ta worry yer pretty lil' head over, Soi Fon-chan."

"That's Soi Fon**-**_taichō_ to you, Hirako!" she barked. She pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at him. "I have my eyes on you, _Hirako_. Don't think you'll get away with whatever it is you're doing. I'll not have you jeopardizing the sanctity of Soul Society again!"

"Again?" Shinji sputtered. "When did I do it tha first time?"

"And you will certainly not drag Yoruichi-sama into this!" With that, she turned around and stormed out of the office.

"Damn," Shinji breathed, turning to Yoruichi. "Is she always this fuckin' insane?"

"Hmm, actually, this is milder than how she usually is," Yoruichi replied with a cat-like smile.

Shinji rolled his eyes and took out the pictures from his sleeves, rifling through them. "None of them are of her naked, Yoruichi! And ya call yerself a stealth agent."

"Well gee, Shinji, next time, I'll just walk into the bathroom, pull her out of the tub, and ask her to pose for me while I take a hundred pictures of her, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan ta me."

Yoruichi went up to him and gently took the pictures away. He looked down into her golden eyes, which were filled with concern. "Shinji," she said softly. "I can't do this forever."

"I…I know," he said quickly, taking the pictures back. "Just for a lil' longer…then I'm done, okay?"

She sighed, and then smiled warily. "Okay, Shinji. I trust you. I'll see you in a week."

"Yeah…see ya," he said quietly. He felt her spiritual pressure disappear as she masked it and slipped out of Soul Society undetected.

He leaned against his desk and looked through the pictures, smiling softly. One was of her skipping along the sidewalk, pink earbuds in her ears and her mouth wide open, probably singing loudly to the song. He chuckled when he saw people in the picture covering their ears. There was another of her cooking again, smiling widely as she held up a platter of sweet dumplings on top of fried rice, which looked absolutely delicious. He laughed aloud at one where she had backed up the car into a picket-white fence; her expression was priceless. His eyebrows went up in surprise in seeing a photo of her having just slapped a customer. He assumed the reason must have been because the man tried to slip his hand up her skirt, as she was holding it tightly down. He'd never seen so much anger in her eyes, her bright red blush a mixture of embarrassment and fury. If he had been there, he would have hung the guy by his neck.

He let out a small sigh, though jerked his head up immediately when Momo walked into the office, a curious look on her face. "What are those?"

"Nothin'!" He placed the pictures back in his sleeve. "Ya guys done?"

"Yep, I've sent them to the mess hall to grab a snack. They worked hard today." Momo, though hesitant, went to lean against the desk next to Shinji. He looked down at her; she was so short, the same height as Mari… He winced inwardly, damn it, why did he have to see every little thing that reminded him of her?

"You know, taichō," she said softly, placing a hand on her sleeve. "I'm not just your Lieutenant to help run the squad…I'm also here for _you_."

He placed his hand over hers, squeezing it lightly, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah…I know. Thanks, Momo-chan."

* * *

><p>"What is your reason for being here, Soi Fon-taichō?" Yamamoto asked gruffly. He watched the Second Division captain with a keen eye, hoping for her sake that the issue was as urgent as she had claimed it was when she requested to see him.<p>

"Sir," she reported, standing erect with her arms straight at her sides and her chin held high. "I must tell you that Hirako Shinji has a questionable relationship with a girl from the Human World."

"And what kind of relationship would that be?"

"I'm…not entirely sure."

"Who is the girl?"

"I…don't know this either…I only saw pictures of her."

"Where did the pictures come from?"

Soi Fon bit her tongue before she responded. She couldn't tell the sotaichō that Yoruichi had brought them…she would get in trouble! "Ah…he had them." That…wasn't _technically_ a lie…he did have them!

"Hn," Yamamoto grunted. "Well, it will be looked into then. You are dismissed."

Soi Fon nodded and bent down at the waist. "Thank you, sotaichō!" she said, before leaving.

Yamamoto was a man of strict codes and honor, serious and dignified, though right then…he wanted to roll his eyes so badly. He knew that it would take Soi Fon time to adjust to the Visored Captains, as they had been branded as "traitors" to Soul Society even though their ban had been uplifted…and of course, she would have troubles with Hirako Shinji.

Why did he have the feeling that Shihōin Yoruichi was somehow involved in this? He delivered a message through a hell butterfly and sent it to Kurotsuchi Mayuri, requesting that he look into it.

With that being done, Yamamoto turned around and went back to his important matters…his nap.

* * *

><p>Shinji was being risky today…he usually never snuck down to the World of the Living during the day, but he was tired of seeing his Mari-chan asleep…he wanted to see her up and about. However, this time he wasn't necessarily "sneaking," because he had volunteered to check on the Shinigami in charge of Karakura Town, because something is always going wrong down there and so someone always had to check.<p>

"_Taichō!" Momo exclaimed, appalled and surprised. "This is a simple task that even an unseated officer can do! Why in the world do you want to do it?"_

"_I wanna pick up some jazz records," was his casual response._

He made a mental note to actually do that before heading back to Soul Society, otherwise his lieutenant would give him a shit-fit.

He masked his spiritual pressure; he wasn't sure if Mari would notice if he didn't, but he did it as a precautionary measure…it would be his luck for that idiot Ichigo to see him and yell, "HEY, IT'S SHINJI!," completely blowing his cover. The kid could be so oblivious sometimes.

He searched for her Reiatsu and detected it at a large building, and from the sign saw that it was a culinary institution. _She must be at a cookin' lesson. _He reasoned. She was nearby, but not inside yet. He heard voices and turned to see Orihime and…Marise walking together. He felt his heart jump in his throat when he saw her.

Every time Shinji came down to the Human World, he told himself that he was just going to check up on her. But really…he did it for his own selfishness, to alleviate the pain from how much he missed her.

His heart throbbed slightly in seeing her. _God, she gets cuter ever fuckin' day._

Mari and Orihime were chatting amiably. Orihime wore a red sleeveless shirt with tan shorts, stockings, and ankle-high boots. Marise skipped happily along in a white-buttoned blouse, high-waisted navy skirt that came down to her thighs, ankle-high white socks and flats. The fore strands of her hair were pulled back and held with her pink bow, instead of it being on the side, as it usually was.

Shinji cursed himself for becoming aroused at the sight of her, and he just then realized how much he wanted to devour her, to grab her right then and make her his.

With his thoughts beginning to turn to lust, the small part of them that still had some sense left was screaming for him to go back to Soul Society. But he couldn't move. He was too enraptured at the sight of her, her golden curls bouncing as she took each step, her slightly plump cheeks rosy and her blue eyes bright. She was positively adorable…and he couldn't have her.

The two girls went into the building and Shinji cursed under his breath. He saw them again, however, through the large window, which gave a view of all of the different workstations, where Orihime and Mari stood behind one, waiting for the lesson to begin.

Shinji looked around him, and although his spiritual pressure was expertly masked, he was afraid another Shinigami or Orihime might spot him, so he climbed up the tree that still gave him a perfect view. He wanted to continue watching Mari, yet at the same time he was curious to see how the cooking session worked, as Hirako Shinji's life revolved around micro-waving TV dinners, not actually cooking from scratch.

In the beginning, Shinji was entranced by what was happening. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he saw Mari take out a bowl and Orihime beginning to pour flour into it. Before he knew it, he was actually smiling at the sight.

However, he slowly became wary when one instructor came a little too near Mari for a little too long. The first few times Shinji saw him walk over there, he just assumed he was checking up like any instructor would on all of the students. But soon Shinji noticed the look in the man's eyes, and he knew that look all too well: _desire. _

And Shinji would have been semi-fine with it had he had no worries that this guy had nothing over him. But he had _everything_. He was tall, muscular, had spiky light orange hair with a small blonde streak at the front, pure green eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a piercing in one ear. He wished he could be in denial and think that the guy was trying to flirt with Orihime, only he was looking at Mari. _His_ Mari. Shinji wanted to kick himself for the possessive pronoun, but he couldn't help it…he still wanted to believe that Mari was his.

Shinji lost control of his spiritual pressure for a split second when his blood boiled in seeing the young man stand behind Mari. He placed his hands over hers to help her knead the dough; his large figure practically embracing her petite form.

He expected Mari to turn around and smack the man…though his heart broke when he saw her adorable blush. Once he saw that – he was done. He couldn't bear to watch anymore. He quickly took control of his Reiatsu before anyone could notice and jumped out of the tree, opening a Senkaimon to go back to Soul Society.

And he forgot to buy the records.

* * *

><p>Once back in Soul Society, Shinji was sulking in his quarters, sitting on the floor with his knees up and arms resting over them, his back against the wall. He had thrown his captain's haori to the side, and it laid crumple on the wooden floor. If Yamamoto saw it, he'd be appalled, but right now, Shinji didn't give a shit about anything except for what he had seen today.<p>

He knew that it would be inevitable for Mari to eventually get over him and move onto someone else. He _knew_ that…so why was it he hurt so much? It felt like his heart was constricting so much that he could barely breathe. His heart still wanted to believe that she yearned for him just as much as he did for her. That she lay awake in bed at night thinking about him, just like he did. That she would look at something and become sad, because it reminded her of him.

But apparently, she wasn't missing him at all.

He looked up to see a hell butterfly fly through the window, and he held out his hand. The black butterfly landed on his fingers, and he heard the message, "Report to the First Division immediately. Yamamoto-sotaichō would like to see you."

Shinji sighed and got up, wondering what it was he did to piss of Yamamoto this time. He glanced at his haori before picking up. Did the man have hidden cameras everywhere and was gonna scold him for mistreating the emblem and highest honor of Shinigami? Well, he could save that lecture, because Hirako Shinji was not in the mood.

_Still, I should see what tha old man wants._

* * *

><p>Once there, Shinji was fairly surprised to also see Kurotsuchi Mayuri standing beside the sotaichō, appearing smug. <em>Ass<em>. Shinji thought, rolling his eyes.

"Hirako Shinji," Yamamoto began gruffly. "Kurotsuchi-taichō has been monitoring your spiritual pressure and has reported that he has detected you escaping to the World of the Living numerous times these past couple of months. Soi Fon-taichō also expresses her concern; earlier today she came forward and related that you have pictures of a Human in your possession. Who is she, Hirako-taichō?"

Shinji grit his teeth, and in the back of his mind, made a note to himself that he needed to kill both Soi Fon and Mayuri in the most torturous way possible. "It ain't important," he said casually, shrugging.

Yamamoto sighed slightly, which was very uncharacteristic of him. "You know, Hirako Shinji, usually I would expect such superfluous and obscure behavior like this from Kyōraku, but not you. It is unlike you to be infatuated with a mere Human girl, so she must be special. I ask again, who is she?"

"If I may interrupt, sotaichō," interjected Kurotsuchi. "Her name is Asahina Marise. She moved to Karakura Town almost four years ago, and although she has had little contact with Kurosaki Ichigo, she does have noticeable spiritual pressure."

"Ya should stay outta people's business," Shinji spat, glaring at the scientist.

"Insolent fool! You aren't deserving of that haori, much less those Shinigami robes."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever ya say, nutjob," he muttered.

"Asahina?" Yamamoto repeated, the slits of his eyes opening slightly. At first he didn't believe it, but he then concluded that the girl must be Asahina Soichiro's daughter.

"She is a Fullbringer," Mayuri continued, ignoring Shinji's glowering. "Her mother was attacked by a Hollow while pregnant with her."

"Yes, I know of the story," Yamamoto grunted, recounting the memory clearly in his mind. Soichiro was a broken man after his wife was attacked, and Yamamoto knew he would never forgive himself for not being there for her. _But these are the consequences when a Shinigami falls in love with a Human. _"My most prominent concern is does she have any Shinigami capabilities?"

"It would seem that she inherited all of her spiritual powers from the mother, and not from Asahina Soichiro."

"Hmm…" Yamamoto mused. "That is all right."

"But perhaps, sotaichō," Kurotsuchi added, "we should keep an eye on her just in case." Though his face remained impassive, Shinji could see that his eyes glittered with delight. He had never experimented on a Fullbringer before.

"Do you believe she'll be a threat to Soul Society?" the Head Captain asked.

"Are ya kiddin' me?" Shinji was flabbergasted. "She ain't even five feet tall!"

Kurotsuchi eyed the Visored carefully. "Hmph. You talk like you know so much about her. Just how long have you known her for, Hirako?"

"Since ya were in yer mother's womb…douchebag," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kurotsuchi barked, prepared to draw his blade.

"You both are dismissed," Yamamoto declared, before a brawl would begin. They could fight all they wanted for all he cared, just so long as they didn't spill blood in his division hall. He turned to Shinji with a sharp eye. "You are barred from going to the World of the Living for the next month."

Shinji clenched his teeth to prevent from lashing out, and turned on his heel, refusing to look at Kurotsuchi and his smug face, because if he had, he'd definitely go into Bankai.

* * *

><p>"Goddamn that crazy motherfucker," Shinji seethed. He was pissed off at the both the scientist and sotaichō for the decision, but he was also feeling dejected. Seeing Mari with another man took quite a toll on him, and it showed from him sitting outside of his quarters against the wall. Shinigami walked by with curious and concerned looks on their faces, though the glare he sent them prevented any of them from coming near the taichō or asking what was wrong.<p>

He lifted his head slightly when he heard loud, boisterous laughter coming near. Kyōraku, Hisagi, Renji, Kira, and Ukitake all passed by, and knowing that group, they were probably heading off to one of the bars in Rukongai.

Though his heart still felt heavy and he didn't feel like moving, Shinji needed something, _anything_, to take his mind off of today…alcohol seemed like a good resort. "Hey, can I come with?" Shinji called out.

Kyōraku looked pretty surprised, his eyebrows going up. "Really? I can't remember how long it's been since you've last had a drink, Shinji. But of course, I'd never turn away a potential drinking partner! Rangiku-chan is being withheld by Toshiro-kun, the poor girl, and you can be her replacement for tonight."

Shinji smiled wryly, getting up. "Sounds good ta me. I think I need some sake in me, and a lot of it."

Shinji didn't realize just how true Kyōraku's statement was until he walked into one of the popular bars in the Rukongai. The stench of alcohol hit him immediately, and although the bar claimed they were "clean," it was easy to see that the smell of sex was also prevalent. Shinji wasn't a crazy drinker, but tonight, he was going to let everything go and drink himself into oblivion…he'd do anything to forget about her.

Kira, Hisagi, and Renji wasted no time finding a spot in the crowded bar, where they immediately began downing bottles of sake. As Shinji was about to take a seat with them, he and the other two captains were ushered forward behind a curtain to a more private area. He looked behind him with a raised eyebrow to see a woman pushing him.

Kyōraku grinned. "It's one of the many perks to being a taichō in the Gotei 13!" Kyōraku slapped one of the girls on her bottom and asked that she bring a whole platter of sake bottles. She giggled and hurried away to get some.

Shinji rolled his eyes as he took a seat on the red couch. Kyōraku just oozed sex appeal; it was obvious by all of the looks he was receiving from the many women around them.

"All right, my friend," Kyōraku began, pouring some sake into a cup. He handed it to Shinji and then poured one for himself. Kyōraku always offered one to his white-haired friend, though Ukitake would always decline. His only reason for tagging along was to make sure his best friend didn't drink himself into a stupor, as he wanted to give some relief to the man's poor lieutenant, Nanao.

Shinji slipped on it slowly, adjusting to the liquid burning down his throat. At first it was a scratchy feeling that he disliked, but soon warmth spread through his chest and he downed some more. "Damn that feels a helluva lot better," Shinji muttered.

Kyōraku winked at the depressed captain. "Women and alcohol are a great way to forget not being able to have what you want most."

Shinji thought about this, wondering if Kyōraku drank for that same reason. He scooted away a little as women smothered Kyōraku.

Shinji also wanted to forget…and the alcohol wasn't doing enough to make that happen. His mind was hazy and his breathing shallow. _Damn, I shouldn't have drunk so much…shit._ He thought. He knew he'd have a terrible hangover tomorrow.

From across the private room, a woman sat on a high stool, swirling some wine in a glass. Her name was Asami, and she was one of the most beautiful women in the Rukongai, and was famed in the bar. Her silky, wavy black hair came down to rest on her ample breasts, she had come-hither, smoky green eyes, sweet cherry red lips, and a sultry voice that could make men succumb to whatever her wish was. Tonight her eyes were set on the depressed captain with the chin-length blonde hair and uneven bangs. There was just something about him…he wasn't like other men, she could tell. She had watched him since he first walked in, and even though he drank nearly half a dozen sake bottles, he still maintained his composure, though he looked like he would conk out at any moment. He was much more intelligent than the men she usually came across, and she was tired of choosing brawn over brains.

Asami got off of her seat and with a seductive smile, easily slid onto the man's lap. He looked up in surprise; usually women didn't throw themselves at him. She recognized the man now as being Hirako Shinji, famed in Soul Society for their return. He wasn't just a Captain…he had a Hollow side to him. This excited her all the more.

"You look so sad," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair.

Shinji was still quite in shock, even more so at the immediate physical attraction he had to this woman. Her voice was enchanting…like a siren…

Asami leaned in, her lips barely skimming his ear. "I'll make you feel so good that you'll forget whatever's on your mind right now," she purred.

Shinji was in a daze, entranced by her soft touch, gorgeous looks, sexy demeanor and voice… However, when the last sentence she spoke reached his ears, the wheels in his mind began turning, and he slowly came back to his senses. He looked at her again, confused, wondering why she was even there. She didn't have a head of bouncy, curly golden locks, her eyes were a forest, not a sea, where were those plump bubble gum lips? She didn't smell fruity or like cotton candy, the innocent scent Mari had, but rather smelled of expensive, mature perfume… Her voice wasn't high-pitched and bubbly, it was deep and alluring, and while it had been working on him mere moments before…he was now yearning for the voice of Marise.

This woman's kisses were confident and experienced, however, Shinji enjoyed the hesitant, shy, and slightly awkward touches of his adorable Mari-chan, the girl who always became flustered about romance and "H-things."

He felt Asami's hands trail down his chest, and he reached to grab them gently. Her green eyes looked up to meet his brown ones, surprised. "Although yer beautiful," he said gently. "…We can't do this. I can't give ya what ya want."

Asami shook her head, confused. She had never been rejected by a man before. She immediately recovered, however, smiling "But…I only want you. This can just be for tonight. C'mon, sweetie, I'm not baggage like the girl you're thinking of. I'm flexible. She can't love you like I can."

"Then I'd rather not be loved by anyone if it can't be her." And with that, Shinji placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up slightly, removing her from him and placing him on the seat next to him. He pulled the curtain away, and left.

Everyone in the bar stared after him and back at Asami, shocked to see that she was turned down.

"That guy is obviously nuts…" a man muttered. "To turn down Asami-chan."

Ukitake also watched the spectacle with surprise. _The girl he was speaking of must be very special. _He was brought out of his thoughts by a muffled sound, and when Ukitake turned to his friend, he gasped. He couldn't even see him; he was being engulfed by women, and was probably unconscious by now.

"Ah, please forgive me ladies, but Shunsui-kun can't play today," Ukitake said with an apologetic smile. He dragged Kyōraku out from under the pile of women and balanced his over his shoulder, back to his "Nanao-chan."

* * *

><p>Shinji was slowly sobering up as he sat on the futon in his room. He didn't drink much, but when he did, it would take a lot to completely knock him out. He wish he would have drunk more so that he'd be fast asleep, but at the same time he was glad he didn't, as he might have done something he would have deeply regretted.<p>

Even now, he felt slightly guilty. He did nothing with that woman, and yet he felt like he betrayed Marise. But at the same time…what was she doing? How did he know she wasn't already seeing somebody else? Just the thought of another person touching her made his spiritual pressure rise and his heart clench.

He was slightly buzzed; his face buried in his hands, listening to the jazz records, hoping they would soothe him. His head jerked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Momo poked her head in. "What 'cha doin' out so late, Momo-chan? Get in here."

Momo nodded and closed the door behind her. "I…heard about what happened at the bar…"

"Damn, word gets out fast," he muttered, sighing.

With her hands folded in front of her, she looked up shyly. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, taichō," she said softly.

Shinji attempted to smile for her sake, though it didn't work out so well. "That's real nice of ya, Momo-chan…but I'm fine. Just a lil' drunk, 's all."

"Oh…okay." She took a seat, her legs folded beneath her, and they both sat quietly, listening to the music for a while.

Out of the blue, Shinji asked, "Have ya ever missed someone so much…it hurt right here?"

Momo looked at him, her face falling in seeing his pained expression and his hand fisted into his shirt, right over his heart. She nodded slowly, thinking of Aizen, and what she had always thought him to be. How she wished she could go back to those days where she was naïve and innocent and always thought him to be her role model, the one she admired most.

"Yes, taichō…I know exactly what you mean."

The only thing that would make it stop hurting was having Marise in his arms again.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Juliedoo:** Aww, well, I'm so glad you liked it. I also feel kind of sad writing these chapters where they don't interact, but at the same time it's interesting to write such angsty stuff, aside from the usual fluff stuff. Next chapter might be a challenge, because while this one was primarily focused on Shinji, the next will be about Mari, and I will definitely need to show her growth. Burger cake! I want one so bad! Well, it is Shinji's fault for making her all stalker-like, and now the stalker Soi Fon is getting jealous! XD I can't wait for Mari and her to meet, ha.

**Rin136**: Ikr? I was booking it! And then this one came nearly three weeks later; but I had to take a break. XD Oh, Mari probably definitely believes that, or maybe her reasoning was, "if he left because of my cooking, I'll show him how much I've improved by making this cake!" She might be slipping back into her fairytale based off of that letter, though it could have also been fake cheerfulness. I leave a lot open to interpretation. I think if she knew her stalker was someone she knew…she _might_ be a little more okay with it, lol.

**Chibi Katie:** Well, I hope this chapter didn't make you cry! Though it wasn't any more cheerful really.

**EaSnowPw:** Me loves to torture characters, ha! It'll make their reunion all the more special! Thank you!

**akagami hime chan:** Yes, 'twas a sad chapter. I feel if Mari were to wake up, she might scream her head off at first, but once she realized it was him, she hug him~

**Evalyd Yamazaki:** Oh, you know it will, I mean, they haven't even had sex yet! I actually Google'd a picture, and they all look so delicious! I wish I was good at baking, I'd definitely try to make something as quirky and fun as that! I know, what's happening to our Mari? Not a weird tie? But maybe she blew into it before putting it into the box, ha, because some things never change. _"He can remember me by my snot!" _

**Darcy Delane**: I'm so glad you are enjoying this! I hope you continue reading, and thanks for the reviews and adding this to your favorites! ^^

**Alex274:** Yeah, I agree, I don't want them to reunite so soon. I don't mind the sad stuff, I just like the funny fluffy romance better, it's more fun to write and read. XD

**Pay backs a bitch sucker:** Thanks for the story alert! And your penname is oh-too-true. XD

**BlackNightHawk64:** Thanks for the story alert!

**medd**: Thanks for the favorite and story alert. ^^

**peanutbutterthedog:** Thank you for adding this to your favorites and for the story alert. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I think I wrote it in about three days, just finishing it today. Next chapter will be all about Mari, and I don't know when I'll get that one out, but I'm pretty sure the one after that will be Mari's birthday, June 11. Who knows what'll be in there, do you guys have any wishes as to what gift I should give her/you guys?

And even though Shinji was tempted...he still thought about Mari, isn't he the sweetest? -sigh- Why can't men like him be real?


	27. Denying A Crisis

**Author's Note: **Happy birthday, Mari-chan!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Denying A Crisis<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Saviour" by LIGHTS**

Marise never felt that the final days of high school could go by so fast. Since the first day of her senior year, she had been wishing for the last day to come, but now…why did she feel reluctant to leave? Every moment closer to graduation, Mari wished for a little more time. Just one more time to fail another math test, to miss turning in an assignment, to pretend to dislike Orihime…she had moved to Karakura her second year, and so had become quite attached to the high school.

At the same time, she felt relieved. This was another big step in her life; she was that much closer to becoming an adult and being independent. However, she wasn't sure if she was ready. As Marise stood in the line of graduates walking across the stage to receive their diploma, she bit her lower lip in anxiety. Her thoughts were too cluttered with worries when she should be overjoyed. She still didn't have a concrete idea as to what her goals were in life. What would she do…?

"Hey."

Marise looked up with frightened blue eyes, and turned around to see Asano Keigo. Instead of having the usual stupid grin plastered on his face, he instead smiled warmly at her. He pushed her gently. "It's your turn to go. Don't worry so much, Mari-chan, and just let things be."

Usually if Keigo touched her, she would glare and snap at him. Instead, she gave him a slight nod and quickly crossed the stage.

She took in a deep breath, and smiled brightly at the principal, shaking his hand and taking the diploma.

_Yeah…_ She thought, holding her head high. _Everything will turn out for the best._

* * *

><p>"<em>But why are you taking hours off <em>now_?" _asked a frustrated Honami over the phone.

Marise sighed, in the kitchen helping her mother take the husk off some corn to grill for dinner. "I already told you," she huffed, furrowing her brows as she tried hard to pull a husk off, grunting slightly. "I don't want to work full-time, wasting my summer away there. I want to do other things too!"

"_Other things like _what_?"_

Mari pursed her lips. She didn't want to say something as corny as spending time with her family, especially not when her mother was standing to the side, preparing some pie crusts. She would sound like such a dork! "Ehh…just stuff," she said, shrugging. "Oh," she then added. "I'll be starting a few courses this summer at the community college, plus my dance instructor would like me to tutor the summer class. So I don't have time to work as much as I used to! And don't think I haven't seen the new uniforms you've ordered. They're so scandalous!"

"_Hey, it's summer! You wouldn't want to burn up in that ruffled maid uniform, hmm?"_

"I'd rather that than wear practically nothing at all!" Mari sputtered. "Now I have to finish husking this corn, Honami-san, goodbye!" With an irritable sigh, she ended the call and placed her pink cell phone on the counter. "He is so annoying!"

Lucille laughed. "And demanding too. He must love having you as an employee."

"It's only because I'm half. He makes me speak French to the customers." Marise shook her head. She'd never understand why people were obsessed with foreigners. "I usually say mean things, but they never know, because they don't understand," Mari giggled, and then rolled her eyes. "They're too busy ogling me in my uniform."

"They must wonder how a girl of your size can fit in it," Ryunosuke snickered, walking into the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Ne, what did you say, blockhead?" Marise shrieked. She tried to whack him with a corn on the cob, though he dodged, grinning slightly. "He called me fat, Mama! Is it true?" She turned to her mother with vulnerable eyes.

"Hmm," Lucille mused. "You _have_ been eating more ice cream lately…"

Mari's lower lip quivered. "I-It's true…!" she wailed. "I don't know why, but I can't stop!" She turned back to her work; her shoulders slumped. Well, she did have an idea why…even though it had been a few months since Shinji left, she still missed him tremendously, and of course turned to food for comfort…especially ice cream.

Lucille stroked her daughter's shimmering golden hair, kissing her on the forehead. "It's okay, sweetie," she said softly.

With a watery smile, Mari nodded, but said nothing. Was it really okay? Was _she_ really okay…?

It's a good thing she was so busy to keep these depressing thoughts from clouding her mind.

* * *

><p>Marise was in her room getting ready to leave the house for the dance studio. Normally, she wasn't one to willingly help people without getting something out of it, but if she really thought about it, she <em>was<em> getting something. Next to ice cream and Lupin, dancing was Mari's passion. She couldn't describe the exhilarating feeling she got when she moved, or how proud of herself she was once she'd mastered a difficult move. She knew it would be quite far-fetched to believe she could become a famous dancer, but one thing she did know was that in her life she would continue dancing.

She placed two bobby pins in her mouth while sticking another one in her hair, putting it into a tight bun atop her head. After she put the last two in, she huffed slightly in seeing that a few curls had escaped, wisped around her face. She wore a pink cardigan, purple footless tights, and black flats, an outfit that was easy to move in and rather comfortable.

She looked at herself in the mirror, blinking a few times. Did she…look different? Her hand went to her face. Maybe her cheeks were rounder…but not any more than usual, even with all of that ice cream she'd been eating lately. Maybe it was her hair. Something about her just made her look…older.

"Bah," she said, shaking her head. It was just her imagination. She trotted down the steps and saw her mother sitting on the couch, reading.

"Bye Mama, I'm off to teach dance!" she said, waving.

"Go easy on them," Lucille winced slightly, smiling.

Marise puffed out her cheeks in anger. "I'm the best teacher ever!" she defended, before closing the door.

Her mother rolled her crystal blue eyes, snorting. Mari…didn't work well with people.

* * *

><p>Marise opened the door to the studio, smiling widely. "Hello class, I…" Her smile slowly faded and she stopped in the middle of her tracks, astonished.<p>

Sitting on the floor was about ten kids…_kids._ "E-eh?" Mari frantically looked around. "What is this, a joke? You guys are in the wrong building!" she snapped. "The daycare is two blocks down from here!"

"Not even five minutes in and you're already yelling at the students?"

Marise turned around to see her dance instructor, Miyazaki. "What's the meaning of this?" she questioned, crossing her arms under her breasts and tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. "I thought I was supposed to be teaching a dance class! Where are they?"

"You are, and that's them," Miyazaki smoothly answered.

Mari's face turned bright red in anger; she looked like she was about to explode at any moment. "I…I thought…you…" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. "You never told me that they were five! You left out that little detail!" She felt a tug on her shirt and she turned around, seeing a boy. "What?"

"Actually miss, most of us are eight."

She looked at him incredulously. She didn't care!

"Mari," her sensei sighed. "It's just a six-week class. All you'll be doing is teaching them basic dance moves; it's really that simple."

"B-but…" Mari whined. She shook her head. This was a bad, _bad_ idea! Even she could admit to herself that she wasn't any good with children…it was a recipe for disaster!

Though Miyazaki seemed to think otherwise. "You'll do great!" he exclaimed. "Now I'm gonna head off to the spa!"

"Men don't need to go to the spa!" Mari shrieked, flailing her arms, though her teacher was already out the door. "What a horrible sensei!" she huffed. How come she had the worst bosses _and_ instructors? Marise took a deep breath before turning around to face the group of young kids sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Eh, um, okay…" she exclaimed, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Let's learn to dance!"

The kids just sat there, blank stares across their faces.

Mari stood there awkwardly for a few moments with her fist pumped in the air, and slowly brought it back down. "Aha…" she laughed. She then furrowed her brows in frustration, placing her fists on her hips. "C'mon everybody, up, up, up!" she demanded, growing impatient.

The children reluctantly stood up, some wincing slightly. This girl was starting to scare some of them…

"Okay, now…um…just do what I do!" Mari, having never taught anyone anything before, started out with a complicated shuffle step. It didn't help that she went through the entire routine at the normal fast pace, not even stopping to make sure the students were following along.

"Hey, lady!" one whined. "You're going too fast! How are we supposed to learn?"

"Are you sassing me?" Mari cried, indignant. "How dare you? Don't talk to your elders like that!"

"Yeah, elder…" a boy whispered to another kid. "As in _elderly_."

"What did you just say?" she screeched.

"Oh! The old lady heard us!"

"Wha…hey, where are you kids going? Stop running around, you might break something!" Mari had no idea how things had become so chaotic so quickly. The children were bouncing all over the place, climbing over the rails, making faces in the mirror wall, hitting each other with tap-dancing shoes…Mari tried her best to round them all up, but it was to no avail. The children didn't appreciate her snobby and bossy attitude, so naturally they weren't willing to listen or learn.

Marise eventually stopped chasing, and slid down onto the floor against the wall, exhausted.

Was every day going to be like this?

* * *

><p>It turned out she was wrong. Every day after that wasn't the same as the first day. It was much, <em>much<em> worse. No matter what Mari did, she couldn't get through to the kids. She tried yelling at them, bribing them, tying them to chairs (she wasn't too sure if that was legal, but it didn't work, so she wouldn't try it again), tried yelling at them some more…and still, nothing! The first week had been complete hell for her. Who knew half an hour with ten kids could be so unbearable?

So it was with a heavy heart that Mari dragged her feet toward the studio for another futile day of class. She wished she could quit, but she had already promised her sensei, and while Mari did a lot of terrible things, breaking her promise wasn't one of them. In fact, she still wore the small red string around her finger, though she didn't know why. The promise was already broken anyway. But it did help her remember all of the happy memories.

Marise pushed the door to the studio open, and pondered at the fact that it felt slightly heavier than usual…or maybe that was all in her head. However, the moment she stepped in, she let out a cry as a bucket full of water fell on top of her head, drenching her hair and clothes.

"What….what…?" she whimpered. She looked up to see the kids laughing hysterically at her misfortune.

"Got'cha!" one of them hooted.

Mari stood for a few moments. Her lower lip then quivered and she burst into tears. "WAAAAHH!" she sobbed, running into the other room, slamming the door behind her.

"Eh…Hayato-kun," a girl with two long, brown braids named Minako began after a few moments of awkward silence, "We weren't supposed to make her cry…were we?"

The boy who had thought of the prank, Hayato, and had given Mari the most trouble since the lessons began, now felt guilty. "Um…no," he mumbled, scuffing his foot against the wooden floor.

"We should say sorry to Mari-chan!"

"Hayato-kun, you go, it was your idea!"

"Alright, alright!" the stubborn boy said. He knocked lightly on the door their teacher was in, and wondered if she would even be able to hear. Her sobs were…really loud.

"GO! AWAY!"

"Mari-chan, please!" Minako tried to open the door. "We're really sorry! Even Hayato-kun feels bad! We didn't want to make you cry! Please come out!"

Marise sniffled, running a finger under her nose. She could really use a tissue…or Shinji's tie. "R-really?" she asked.

"YES!" they all chanted.

Mari opened the door, a watery smile on her face. Wiping her tears away, she said, "I'm sorry, too…I'm not a really good teacher. But you guys will help me become better, won't you?"

The kids all gathered around Mari, giving her one huge hug as an answer.

Marise laughed as she was buried underneath her students. She had a feeling that things would go much more smoothly from then on.

* * *

><p>Although her high school life was over, Mari still attended her cooking classes with Orihime…if anyone could believe it. Yes, despite claiming to hate the girl at the beginning of the year and all throughout, she had become quite close to her.<p>

Marise walked with Orihime to the building, wearing a white blouse and high-waisted navy blue skirt.

"I wonder what we'll be making today?" Orihime asked.

Mari shrugged. "So long as it doesn't have to do with fish, I'm fine with it. Or any poultry, last week when we had to cut that meat…" She shivered at the memory. So gross!

Orihime laughed. "It did smell kind of funny. Though that pork tasted amazing with the rice!"

"Mhm," Mari murmured, nodding. They went inside the building, though Mari stood outside for a moment, an eyebrow raised. She pursed her lips and looked around her.

Orihime looked up in wonder. "Mari-chan?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Mari turned back to the auburn-haired girl. "Ah…no, it's just…I don't know. I just felt something…weird. But, that's silly! It must be the changing weather," she said casually, laughing it off.

Orihime smiled. "It's getting more and more beautiful!"

The two girls took their spot at their table, and when the other students were at their spots, the lead instructor announced that the food they'd be making today would be pizza.

"Ooh!" Orihime exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight. "Mari-chan, we can put so many great toppings, like jelly beans or maybe some popcorn!"

Mari scrunched her nose in disgust. She would have thought that Orihime would get over her strange cravings after taking these classes but…no dice. "We are _not_ putting that yucky stuff on our pizza!" Mari huffed.

"Oh, okay," Orihime pouted. "You can be in charge of the dough and toppings then. I'll get to work on the sauce!"

Mari nodded. "Okay…but I've got my eyes on _you_," she said, pointing at her eyes with two fingers before pointing them at Orihime.

The girl just grinned innocently. "Oh, I wouldn't dare mess with the original recipe, Mari-chan!"

"Mhm," Mari responded, rolling her eyes. She had to make sure Orihime didn't dump honey or horseradish into the sauce… Marise took out a large bowl and poured some flour into it, then water, a little salt, pepper, garlic powder, and Italian seasoning. She then took her watch off so that it wouldn't get dirty when she started kneading the dough. Marise dug her hands into the mixture and began turning it around to make it uniform.

As she kneaded the dough, she allowed her thoughts to drift back to a memory…a memory of her and Shinji. It was one of their many movie nights in his room at the Visored warehouse…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback...<strong>__  
><em>

_Mari sat against the couch next to Shinji, wearing a sugar pink dress, her curly blonde hair falling over her bare shoulders. Her dress matched the tie Shinji wore, which was light pink with bright red cherries patterned over it. Despite her strange choice in ties, Shinji always wore them, which made Mari very happy._

_Even before they officially became a couple, they always had their movie nights every Saturday. Tonight Shinji had invited her over to the warehouse, and while they would usually watch it with the rest of the Visored downstairs, today he had suggested they watch it alone in his room._

_Marise was normally very comfortable around Shinji, though after the "bunny" incident…being near him had her heart racing and her cheeks bright red. She pouted slightly; Shinji seemed to be perfectly at ease. He was gobbling down everything around them, the soda, candy, popcorn, and all the like. She smiled; he was such a glutton! Her smile then faded, and she gave herself a silent pep talk to not eat anything. She made sure to keep her eyes away from all of the tempting food, and distracted herself by watching the movie or playing with the white puffballs that hung from her dress. _

_Earlier that day, Mari had read from one of the latest teen magazines that the biggest turn-off to guys was eating like a pig. Since Mari was already self-conscious about her weight, she didn't want to look fat in front of her boyfriend!_

_Shinji glanced at his muffin, noticing she hadn't eaten anything. "Hey," he prodded, nudging her shoulder. "Ya gotta eat _somethin'_." _

_Mari bit her lower lip and hesitantly popped a single piece of popcorn into her mouth. Shinji looked at her like she was nuts, though turned his attention back to the movie. When Mari was sure he was preoccupied, she pulled a small notebook from underneath the sofa and began scribbling onto a page._

_The tongue-pierced Visored raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What are ya doin', love?"_

"_E-eh?" Mari sputtered, blushing. "N-nothing!"_

"_What's that notebook? Lemme see."_

"_Th-this is my private property, Shinji, you can't touch it!"_

_Though he took the notebook anyway, despite her blushing and cries of protest. He looked at the cover, what was this, a diary? He flipped through the book to the last page she had written on, and squinted at it, unable to decipher the meaning of the list of foods and numbers. His eyes then widened in realization. "Yer countin' yer calories?" he asked incredulously, when he saw that she had put a "5" for the popcorn she just ate._

_Marise took the notebook back, holding it against her chest. Shinji, seeing her teary and shameful expression, grabbed her by the wrist and settled himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. _

_Mari's face turned an even brighter shade of red and she tried to squirm away from him. She froze when he whispered in her ear, "Yer beautiful…just the way ya are. And ya can eat whatever and however tha hell much ya want and I'd still love ya all the same."_

"_R-really?" Mari sniffled, wiping her tears away._

"_Mhm," he murmured, nuzzling his nose in her neck and soft hair._

"_Gimme!" Mari grabbed his tie and blew her nose into it before he realized what was happening._

"_Goddamn ya, Mari!" he barked. "What's tha point of buyin' me ties if ya just go and ruin 'em with yer snot?"_

"_It's your fault!" she said haughtily, crossing her arms and turning her head away. "You make me cry!"_

_Shinji rolled his eyes. His hands then slid up and down her waist, causing her to take in a sharp breath. "Ya look so cute in this Mari-chan," he noted. "But…" He leaned in to nibble on her ear. "I'd rather see ya with it off."_

_Mari squeaked in embarrassment. "How can you say something so perverted so casually?" After properly berating him for the next minute and a half, Mari said quietly, poking her fingers together, "Eh, um…I won't let you until I lose…" She held up a hand. "Five kilograms."_

"_What tha hell?" Shinji cried. "Ya'd look like a stick!"_

_Marise shook her head; her blonde curls flipping around her. "My hips are too wide! I-it makes my…bottom look big," she finished quietly. She also would not mind losing a little weight from her breasts, but of course she wasn't going to say that out loud, out of fear of the perverted comment her boyfriend would make. "It's not fair," she then whined. "You can eat as much as you want and you're still so skinny… I eat a cup of ice cream and I gain weight! It's your fault!"_

"_Hmm," Shinji mused, placing his hands on her hips. "I can't help my metabolism. Besides, these can come in handy for certain activities."_

_Mari blinked, surprised. "Really? How can that be?" She tapped her finger against her lips. "I had a lot of trouble with dancing, because I'm short and curvy. Mama says they usually don't allow girls with my body type to continue, but Miyazaki-san said I was special and more talented than people who had the right shape." She turned to him, curious. "What activities are you talking about?"_

_Shinji smacked his forehead, dragging his hand down his face. His Mari…sometimes she was _too_ innocent. "Nothin'," he mumbled, his head now filled with lecherous thoughts, all of them involving Mari naked._

"_Ehh?" Mari pouted. "That's not fair, you can't just bring up a thought and not finish it! Tell me!"_

"_Mari, ya don't wanna know."_

"_I do, I do!" she pleaded. Before either of them knew it, she was straddling him and bouncing wildly in his lap. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" _

"_M-Mari…" Shinji grunted, trying to get her to stop her movements. She didn't even realize what she was doing, did she? His mind was going crazy with lust, and it didn't help that she was gripping his shirt, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. "Are ya tryin' ta give me a hard-on?" he cried, even though she had already accomplished that._

_Marise stopped, and tilted her head curiously. "Hard on what?" she asked, confused._

_Shinji groaned in frustration and shut her naivety up with a heated kiss. Mari squeaked in surprise, but slowly closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. His own arms slid around her waist, holding her tightly to him as his tongue ran across her lips. Mari parted her lips slightly and whimpered as his tongue dominated hers. _

_They parted for air and Shinji immediately dove into her neck, nipping at every inch of skin that was exposed due to her strapless dress._

"_W-wah, Shinji," she whimpered, curling her fingers into his hair as he sucked at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "Y-you'll leave a mark if you do it so hard!"_

_Shinji chuckled against her neck. "That's tha point."_

"_B-but then people will stare!"_

"_Good. They'll know yer mine," he growled, pulling her back to his lips._

_She began to moan softly in his mouth when his hands trailed to her breasts, gripping the supple flesh in his hands. He wanted to rip her dress away, dying to see her naked, though he knew how bad an idea that was. He began kneading the mounds, drinking in every one of her delicious moans. God, he never wanted her to lose any weight. He loved his curvy little Mari just the way she was. Especially her breasts, and how they fit perfectly into his hands, though he'd keep that to himself._

"_Mm…mm!" Marise whimpered. "Sh-Shinji," she gasped, pulling away from his lips. "Ah…"  
><em>

"_Do ya like it, Mari-chan?" he whispered huskily, looking into her hazy blue eyes._

"_M-mhm." She nodded, her cheeks stained red. Was she a pervert for liking it…? For wanting even more? Ever since their heated exchange at the maid café, Mari wanted to go a little further every time she was with Shinji…though every time they did, she held back, afraid._

_Shinji noticed this, and although he didn't want to rush Mari or force her to do anything she didn't want to…he was finding it harder and harder to control himself. He wanted her. Badly._

"_HEY, BALDY!" Hiyori burst into the room. "It's yer turn to buy the TV dinners, or did ya forget, dumbass?" Her eyebrows then went up in seeing the position he and Mari were in. "Ya can screw her later! I'm starvin'!"_

"_HIYORI!" Shinji shrieked. "Ya have the worst fuckin' timin'!"_

"_KYAAAH!" Marise cried in embarrassment, covering her blushing cheeks and removing herself from Shinji's arms._

"_NO MORE MOVIE NIGHTS HERE!"_

* * *

><p>Marise continued kneading the pizza dough, completely wrapped up in the memory. She had a strange, warm feeling spreading across her body, especially between her legs in thinking about that night…what if Hiyori hadn't interrupted? Where would things have gone?<p>

She was so lost in her own thoughts that when she felt arms wrap around her, for a split second, Mari thought it was Shinji, and blushed.

"Don't you think you've kneaded that dough enough?"

Her memory and thoughts shattered when she heard the voice, which sounded nothing like Shinji's, and so she was brought back to reality. When she looked to see who was touching her, she glared at him. He only grinned in response, she was so cute when worked up. He had been flirting her since he first came as a tutor for the class, and when he saw her, and heard that her boyfriend had recently left her…well, where was the harm in trying to make her his?

Furious, Mari whirled around and took her apron off, shoving it at him. "Just because I was dumped," she cried, "Doesn't mean I'm desperate for love! And it definitely doesn't make it okay for you to take advantage of me!" With that, she stormed out of the building, angry, hurt, and confused tears at her eyes.

Orihime sent Kazuo a glare before running outside after Mari. She looked around and found her leaning against the building, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Mari-chan…" Orihime began softly, kneeling down next to her, "Are you alright?" She placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to console her.

"I…I…" Mari began, sobs racking her chest. "I didn't think I would miss him this much! I thought I would be okay after a week, maybe…I've had a lot of boyfriends, and people thought badly of me because I would go from one to the next about every week… They don't know that my boyfriend would break up with me every time. I was sad for maybe a day, but I always got over it, because…well, I never had any true feelings for them. But," she whispered, looking up at Orihime with water eyes. "It's different now. I loved him! I knew Kazuo-san was flirting with me…I don't want him!" She shook her head furiously. "I don't want any other guy to tease me or touch me but him! I don't know what to do…"

Orihime nodded, understanding exactly how the blonde girl felt, thinking of her unrequited love for Ichigo. "Mari," she began, smiling. "Even though Shinji is gone…he's made you a much better person."

Mari looked up, confused.

"Before you met him," Orihime pointed out, "You would never even come near me, much less become my good friend!"

Marise blushed, and defended sheepishly, "While we might be _acquaintances, _we are certainly _not_ friends."

Orihime laughed. "You've changed so much…you really have become mature."

Marise pondered about this. Had she really? She hadn't notice any changes in her. Her face fell a bit. With Shinji gone, she had the fear that she would slowly revert back to the cold-hearted girl she used to be.

She didn't only want him…she _needed _him.

* * *

><p>Marise began her summer courses at the community college. She made the decision herself, to save money, remain close to home, and because she felt she wasn't ready for a university. Maybe…she really had become more mature. Mari enrolled in their dance program, which was one of the best in the region, so Mari was lucky and thankful for that.<p>

She also had a change in uniform, which was more of the traditional sailor-style uniform as opposed to her former, modern uniform she had worn while in high school. The top was a short white shirt with a royal blue collar; thin pink ribbon tied into a bow, a high-waisted blue skirt with a white stripe at the hem, black leggings, and brown shoes.

She had just finished her history class and was walking home, when a man grabbed her roughly, pulling her into a dark alley.

"H-hey!" she cried, though he clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her cries.

"What a cute little school girl," he whispered. "You lost, angel?"

Her eyes went wide in fear, and she tried to free herself, though he gripped her tightly. Tears formed at her eyes when his other hand went up her skirt, trying to pull her leggings down to get to her panties.

_No…no! _She thought, shaking her head from side to side furiously. She felt disgusted, this man's touches were so dirty…nothing like Shinji's.

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she closed her eyes, trying to feel nothing. The hand left her mouth and she heard a strangled cry, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that the man who assaulted her was now being beaten…by Love!

"If you touch her again," he snarled, holding him up by the collar. "Then I really won't hold back. You're lucky I found you instead of her lover, otherwise, you'd be _dead_."

The man whimpered like a lost puppy and scurried away. Love walked over to Mari and held out his hand to her. Still slightly shaken by what happened, she hesitantly took his hand, and he pulled her up. She held her arm with her other hand, feeling that it was slightly awkward… "Thank you…Aikawa-san."

Love blinked in surprise. "What?" he asked. He faked appearing upset. "I'm not 'Ai-chan' anymore?" he joked.

Mari shook her head. "I…I thought you and the others never wanted to see me again!" She placed her hand over her heart, trying to slow the rapid pace…she had never been so scared in her life…what if Love hadn't shown up? Mari shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't want to think about it.

Love sighed, running a hand through his afro. "It's not that, but…well, with having us remind you of Shinji, for us…it's the same when we see you. Every time I look at you, all I can see is Shinji's smiling face, all the times when he would go on about you and how cute you are, even after you rejected him in the beginning. It…it hurts, you know? Plus," he added, "Shinji would kill me if I just walked on by. I'd never be able to forgive myself either." He smiled, ruffling her hair. "I'll see you later."

Marise bit her lower lip and nodded, waving goodbye. She understood how he and the others felt. She wasn't the only one hurting with him being gone.

* * *

><p>Mari stirred in her sleep, sighing softly. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a shriek in seeing her entire family gathered around her bed.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all cheered, wearing party hats.

Mari was still surprised for a few moments and groggy from sleep before it sunk in…her birthday…it was today? She looked at her calendar, and sure enough, the 11th was marked. She had been so busy with school, her job, cooking classes, and tutoring the dance kids that she had completely forgotten!

She was so moved and shocked by the surprise that tears came to her eyes. "Aha…thanks!" she exclaimed.

"You can spend the whole day doing whatever you want, Mari," her mother said, tucking a hair behind her ear.

Mari blinked, and then shook her head. She got out of bed. "I have to first call work and tell Honami-san that I can't show up," she said.

"That's already been taken care of," Soichiro told her, grinning.

"Oh. Well, I can't just abandon the kids! They need their lesson!"

Lucille laughed. "Mari, they're fine with it. They want you to have a happy birthday." She looked at her daughter, unable to hide how proud she was of her. "Wow, Mari," she breathed. "A year ago on your birthday you would yell for presents and cake, not think of the well being of others."

Mari's eyes widened and a faint blush spread across her cheeks. She hadn't noticed a change in her, but apparently, everyone else had.

Did Shinji really do all of this…?

* * *

><p>First for the birthday celebration was a <em>huge<em> breakfast that Lucille prepared before Mari woke up. There was French toast, pancakes, waffles, all with syrups and chocolate chips, and of course, Mari could top it all with as much ice cream as she wanted.

"Mm!" she squealed in delight. "This is so delicious! I'm going to have a million cavities, but I don't care! I love this!"

"It's time for presents!" Coco sang.

"Really?" she squeaked. "You got presents? For _me_?"

Ryu handed her his present and she tore the wrapping paper off. It was…a unicorn pillow pet. Marise stared at it for a few moments before hugging it tightly. "So cute!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"You won't be able to break this one," he said with a small smile.

Mari looked at him, and remembered the glass unicorn Shinji had gotten her that she broke after he had left. With tears in her eyes, she hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you, Ryu," she said softly.

"Um, yeah, sure," he mumbled, feeling very awkward. He wasn't the hugging type.

Mari opened the rest of her presents; she received some clothes, a _Lupin III _collectible, which she was _very_ excited about, and some jewelry.

"And here's _my_ present," Coco said with a wink, handing her a small present.

Marise looked at it curiously and tore it open. Her face turned bright red. "Wh-wh-what is this?" she cried. It was a little photo book with pictures of Shinji…shirtless. And he was wearing glasses in all of them. Mari had only seen him shirtless the one time on Christmas when he was changing in her room, and even then she didn't give herself enough time to get a good look at his body. Even though he appeared scrawny from being so tall and skinny, he was actually quite muscular. His black slacks hung low around his hips, and although he was shirtless, he still wore a tie…Mari began feeling hot and bothered looking at it. His expression, however, made it look like he was yelling at the camera. "H-how did you get these?" she squeaked.

"Oh, just a little bribery," her grandmother answered vaguely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback...<strong>_

"_Come on, Shinji, I thought you were a man, not a baby!" Coco scoffed, holding up a camera._

"_Why tha hell am I doin' this again? I knew ya were a pervert, Coco, but I thought ya were into Philippino men right now!" Shinji sighed, taking off his shirt and putting the black-framed glasses on._

"_No, keep the tie on! It looks hot!"_

"_A woman of yer age shouldn't be saying 'hot'," Shinji muttered, though he was probably more than three times older than her and had plenty of perverted thoughts of his Mari-chan. He stood in front of the camera, and then added, "Yer gonna keep yer end of the bargain, right? Mari in a sexy kitty costume?"  
><em>

"_Yeah, yeah, I'll make it happen. Now smile for the camera!"_

* * *

><p>Marise raised an eyebrow at the answer, hoping that these pictures would still be worth it later. (Her grandmother always had a trick up her sleeve.) "I-I would never want something like this!" Mari sputtered. "U-um, now excuse me while I go up to my room to put the other great gifts away!" She grabbed all of her stuff and ran up the stairs into her bedroom. She put her gifts on the ground, though hid the little photo album underneath her pillow. She could never throw that away! The only thing that would make it better would be if he were wearing a Lupin costume…she'd just die from happiness!<p>

When Marise went back down the stairs, Lucille just put the phone away. "Hey, sweetie. Your students want you at the dance studio. They say it's urgent!"

"Oh," Mari said. "Okay, I'll go there right away!" She quickly went back up to change and then out the door to see what was up.

* * *

><p>Marise opened the door to the studio and was once again blown away.<p>

"SURPRISE!" the kids yelled.

"Y-you guys threw me a birthday party? Waah, you all are so awesome!"

Hayato and Minako each took her hand and led her to a table with a large ice cream cake…with Hello Kitty on it.

"I take that back," Marise gasped. "You all are so cruel!" Everyone around her began laughing and she couldn't help but join in.

"We want you to eat its face!"

"Eh? You mean right now?"

"YEAH! Do it, do it!" they chanted.

Marise scrunched her nose, though stuffed her face in the cake, taking a big bite out of Hello Kitty's face. "Bwah!" she gasped, pulling away, her entire face covered with pink and white frosting. "How gross!"

After her face was cleaned, the kids made her play all of the games.

"But…I don't understand," she said, blindfolded, holding a baseball bat. "I don't know where the piñata is!"

"We'll point you in the right direction," Hayato snickered, spinning her around. He let go and Mari stumbled around for a while, whacking thin air with the bat.

"Over there! No, go left! Up! Higher!" the kids chanted.

"Your directions are so confusing!" Mari complained. "I have no idea…hey…I think I've got it!" She whacked hard and gasped in hearing a grunt. Removing her blindfold she saw that she had hit… "Miyazaki-san! Oh no!"

"Mari…you…are so…dead," he hissed, rubbing his head.

After Miyazaki was taken care of, Mari played other games, though refrained from participating in any in which a blindfold was required, afraid of stabbing someone or giving someone a concussion.

Marise left the dance studio and right when she got outside, she held in her breath. "Hi-Hiyori…" she breathed, frozen.

"Let's go," was all that the short girl said, walking away.

"Hiyori…wait!" Mari ran after her, and was led all the way to the Visored warehouse. "What's going on…?"

"Ya dumbass, do ya always have ta talk so much?" Hiyori huffed, leading her inside and down the stairs.

It felt strangely empty seeing only Lisa, Hachi, Mashiro, and Love there…

"Happy birthday, Mari-chan," Lisa said with a smile, holding her arms out. "Can I get a hug?"

Marise covered her mouth in shock, tears forming at her eyes. She ran into Lisa's arms. "You…you changed your hair…Lisa-chan looks even cuter!" she exclaimed.

"The one thing we have in common," Hachigen said softly. "Is that we all miss him. This is what brings us together."

"So!" Mashiro chirped, bouncing around. "We all thought of the idea together that we should go to the beach! It's perfect weather outside and we'll have so much fun, playing in the water and making sandcastles and eating ice cream, and…!"

"Okay, Mashiro," Love chuckled, holding her down by her head. "I think she gets the idea."

"Ice cream?" The moment Mari heard that, she was sold. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Why the hell do I have to be in here?" Hiyori snorted, crossing her arms. "Can't I wait outside with Love and Hachi while you guys do your girly shit? Huh?"<p>

"Aww, c'mon, Hiyo-chan," Mari cooed. "You need to find a swimsuit too!"

"I'm not wearin' any of this fuckin' stuff!" she screeched.

Mari chose a pink two-piece swimsuit with white hearts patterned over it, the bottom being a short skirt. "But you'd look so cute in one of these…" she murmured. "Lisa-chan, which one are you choosing?"

Lisa pulled out a strapless black one-piece.

"Look at mine, look at mine!" Mashiro chose a bright orange tank with bikini bottoms.

"All that's left is Hiyori-chan," Mari sang, off-key, as always. She held up a swimsuit, an impish grin on her face.

"No. Fuckin'. Way," she growled. "Yer not gonna get me to wear that!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she got me to fuckin' wear this!" Hiyori muttered, crossing her arms over her flat chest. Mari had chosen an adorable white swimsuit with red cherries all over it for the fiery girl, who was currently fuming over the decision.<p>

"Wow," Love said, trying to conceal his laughter.

"What? What's the 'wow' for, dumbass?" Hiyori snapped.

"Nothing! It…it looks good!"

"GRRR…I'M GONNA STRANGLE YA, LOVE!" Hiyori shrieked, chasing him all over the beach.

Marise, Lisa, Mashiro, and Hachi watched the amusing display while eating ice cream. "Hachi-kun," Mari asked, turning to him. "Can we bury you?"

"Go right ahead, Mari," the kind man responded, laying down.

"What?" Hiyori barked, leaving Love alone…for now. "It'll take forever to do that!"

"We have until sunset!" Mashiro chirped. "We can do it!"

They began, grabbing buckets and filling them with sand. It took a good hour and a half, but they managed to bury the large man underneath sand from the neck down.

"Now we have to unbury him," Hiyori groaned.

"No need," Hachi said. He just stood up, the pounds of sand falling to the ground.

"Wow," Mari said in awe, blinking. "Well, that was quick!"

"Last one in the water has to bury Hachi again!" Love shouted, running.

"Hey, no fair!" Hiyori yelled. "You got a head start!"

They made it into the water and began splashing each other. The sun was slowly beginning to set, and although Mari was having the time of her life, it was time to leave. She was reluctant to…she never thought she could have so much fun with the Visored, even when Shinji wasn't there.

Marise put on some shorts and a blouse and waved goodbye to the Visored as they went their separate ways. She was about to go home, though her feet instead led her to Urahara's shop. Her eyes widened in seeing the sign…why had she come here? It's like her feet had a mind of their own…

She had a wonderful birthday…probably the greatest ever. She spent it with everyone she loved…except the person she wanted to be with most. Shinji.

She looked up, determined. Her birthday was the only day she could truly justify being selfish. She rapped on the door, and Urahara slid it open, looking down at her in surprise.

"Oh, hello, Marise-san," he greeted.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

He nodded, moving to allow her to enter. "Of course…but…do you need something?"

Yoruichi walked into the room, stretching her arms out in a cat-like manner. "Mm, just woke up from a nap," she yawned. She blinked her golden eyes in surprise when she saw Mari. "Oh…hey Mari-chan." _Crap, am I busted? Did she find out I've been stalking her for the last few months?_

"I know it's late," Mari said quietly, twirling a golden curl nervously. "But…I have a huge favor to ask. It's my birthday, and…"

"Oh, it's your birthday? Well, happy birthday!" Yoruichi and Kisuke cheered.

"We hope you had a wonderful birthday, unlike ours," Kisuke said. Yoruichi crossed her arms and nodded. "No one even remembered!"

"Well, it's been great," Marise said quickly. "But I…I want to see Shinji!"

Kisuke's joyful expression faded, now serious. "…What?"

"I know he might not want to see me," she said quietly. "But I…I don't know how he's doing. I just want to see if he's okay…"

Yoruichi's heart constricted when she saw the poor girl begin to cry. "You know…" she said softly. "It might hurt even more when you see him."

"N-no," Mari argued, shaking her head. "I-I just want to see him one time…that's all I need! Then I won't ever again… So please…can't I have this one thing?" Tears slid down her cheeks, and she hastily wiped them away.

Kisuke sighed, pulling the small girl against her chest. Yoruichi bit her lower lip, knowing that one time won't be enough. It wasn't enough for Shinji.

"Alright, alright," Kisuke said softly. "Don't cry, sweetie." He smoothed her hair with his hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Let's get you to Soul Society."

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**IamBlackBeyond: **Haha, Mari is off to go get her birthday gift! :D Well, now we know he's just a jerk who tries to take advantage of girls…SHINJI SHOULD KILL HIM. Although he should probably kill that guy who tried to molest her more. Yeah, kill him more. PINK! Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this one. ^_^

**Rin136: **I LOL'D so hard at that, lol. XD I could so imagine Mari being a kitty and Shinji being a dog, hehe~ Yeah, Soi Fon isn't one of my fave characters, so I have to try hard not to show my biases, because I prefer to keep everyone in-character. Ooh, I'm wondering if I should have Mari ever find out~ Of course she has to explain herself about the cooking incident to Shinji, so it might be only fair that she knows about Asami. (Even though she and Shinji didn't really do anything.)

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **I mean, she's not my fave, but I try not to put my bias in my writing. She'd kind of cute. It's just that obsession…it's amusing, but kind of scary, ha. That's because Shinji is too cool and sweet~ (Perfectly boyfriend material, *dreamy sigh*). Mari had a pretty good birthday, but she's off to get the gift she wants most…SHINJI! Aha, I think I answered your question. ;D Yeah, her and Kurotsuchi would be a VERY bad match, lol.

**EaSnowPw: **Ah, I love the reaction. The answer…no! How can Mari move on when she knows she'd never be able to find someone who would love her and protect her like Shinji does? (And put up with her like he does!) It's impossible, impossible, I say!

**Solarfalon: **Yes, quite sad…but this chapter was happier! Mhm, Shinji should stab that guy in the neck with a plastic fork for trying to hit on his muffin…THE JERK-WAD!

**Alex274: **Yes, if all guys were, then the world would be a perfect place…sadly, that's not the case. Yep, everyone agrees that Kazuo needs to fall off a cliff or suffer some sort of bodily harm at the hands of Shinji. Well, Mari can share! :D We all want him, lol.

**Ahntanya's-Hope:** Thanks for adding this to your favorite stories! ^^

**Cute Dolls**: Thank you so much for adding this to your faves~

**Paandaabeaar**: Thanks so much for the story alert! I hope you continue reading! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So yeah, technically Mari doesn't get to see Shinji on her birthday, but it'll be close! A lot of people wanted me to write a lemon between them since she is now 18, which is what I was waiting for, since I'm weird. I mean, she's a fictional character, but I still would have felt weird writing a lemon with her if she weren't of age. :3 But now she's officially an adult, woo hoo!

And in case you haven't figured it out by now, I've officially branched from where the canon manga storyline is going. 1) The Quincy have even less to do with Mari than anything and 2) With the way it's going now, it seems like Shinji is not going to be showing up a whole lot… But, bitterness aside, I'll be taking my own spin on things, so yeah, I'm crossing my fingers that it'll be semi-interesting. Lots of Shinji x Mari to come!

And am I the only one who wants those pin-ups of Shinji? Mari is one lucky gal~


	28. Just One Chance

**Author's Note: **Another chapter I wrote in two days, look at me! And this wasn't too bad of a wait, just eleven days…much shorter than my updating after one month, ha. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Just One Chance<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Far Away" by Nickelback**

"R-really?" Mari whispered, her teary eyes widening in surprise. She couldn't believe her ears…she had thought that her pleading would have been a failed attempt and that the shopkeeper would have shot her down kindly, but…he was going to help her!

"Yes," Kisuke sighed, pushing his bucket hat up, revealing his slightly uncertain gray eyes. Regret was sure to come later, but it was just too difficult for him to turn down a girl whose heart was so full of love…especially for a friend of his who loved her just as much. "You might want to get comfortable…it's going to be a long night."

Marise nodded and Yoruichi led her to Kisuke's bedroom. They sat there and waited for him to come back with a tray holding a teakettle and three cups, since Tessai was asleep and he didn't want to risk waking up Ururu and Jinta.

After the tea was distributed, Kisuke sat cross-legged on the ground, pursing his lips. Marise watched him warily, taking a small sip of the tea. Her eyes lit up. Finally, there was enough sugar! "What's there to discuss?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"First off," Kisuke began, "We have to find a way to get you into Soul Society without arousing suspicion." Yoruichi nodded in agreement, her golden eyes turning serious as she observed Mari for any signs of doubt. "It's bad enough for an unknown person to enter Soul Society, but it's even worse if they were to find out that we were the ones who helped get you up there."

"Is it because you both are criminals?" Mari asked, curious. "Is that why you don't live in Soul Society anymore?"

"Well, we used to be," Yoruichi answered. "Kisuke and Tessai brought all the Visored down here and I helped them escape…so we were considered traitors for a long time. Just recently, after Central 46 reevaluated the case, our ban has been uplifted." She shrugged, smiling slightly. "We chose to remain here."

"They still keep tabs on us, however," Kisuke added. "While we're kind of ignored, we…well," he rolled his eyes, "I should say _I_ am considered a threat. The sotaichō, Yamamoto Genryusai, lets us be, so long as we're not interfering too much."

Marise looked down into her warm tea, gently swirling the contents of it. She allowed the waft of heat to warm her face before turning her attention back to Kisuke. "What would…" she began, though then bit her lower lip. Mari was slightly superstitious and held the belief that if a person said something negative aloud, it would ruin their luck. But…she really had to know. "What would happen if I were found out? What if they caught me and discovered I was an intruder?" Her heart began racing and her fears grew. "What would they do to me?"

Urahara's eyebrows went up slightly, though he quickly turned impassive…and quiet. He really didn't want to answer her…because if they did capture her, as minimum punishment she would be imprisoned in the Nest of Maggots. If worse came to worse…she could be executed. He shook his head, determined not to tell her this. He didn't want to frighten her more than she already was. He noticed the fear in her eyes and her slight trembling.

"Let's not think about that," he said quickly, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "Yoruichi-san and I will do everything we can to ensure that this is a success. Our main concern is your spiritual pressure. I can mask it, however, that would be a bad idea. Red flags would immediately go up if you were to be around Shinigami and have no spiritual pressure, so they would examine you and then…well, bad things would happen."

"But then again you can't go with your normal spiritual pressure," Yoruichi pointed out, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "Shinji will immediately detect it, and you don't want him to know you're there, do you?"

Mari, with fearful eyes, shook her head. No…she was too embarrassed to face him…too ashamed. She looked down at her hands, a sad smile on her face.

_Look at you…_ She thought. _You're so pathetic, wanting to see your…ex-boyfriend. He doesn't even want you, dummy, so why are you going to see him? So desperate…so stupid. _"I'm a really stupid girl," she whispered.

"Oh, Mari," Yoruichi said softly.

Mari looked up. "So what will I do about my spiritual pressure then? It doesn't seem like there's anyway to avoid being caught."

"Well…I've been doing some experiments recently…" Urahara said slowly, taking a sip from his cup. "I'll work on creating a temporary, unique Reiatsu, one that will mask yours…as if you're a completely different person."

The blonde girls' eyebrows went up in surprise. "How will you do that?" she asked.

"Ha," Yoruichi scoffed. "You're looking at the science geek of the century." She plopped down onto his futon, kicking her legs up in the air. She grinned innocently when Urahara gave her a look.

"It'll be a combination of mine and Yoruichi's," he explained smoothly.

"Hey! If you attach any weird things to me, I won't be afraid to claw your eyes out."

Mari smiled awkwardly…these two were so strange!

"Anyway," Yoruichi said. "Now that we've got the issue of your spiritual pressure sorted out, you need a reason to be there."

Mari blinked. "I want to see Shinji."

"Well, yes, _we_ know that, but you're not going to tell all of the Shinigami that. They'll think you want to assassinate him or something."

Mari bit her lip, trying not to burst into laughter. Her…assassinate him? He usually wanted to strangle _her!_ "Oh, but I see what you mean…" She then grew fearful. "I…I don't know an official reason!"

"Hmm…" the honey-eyed woman mused, looking up at the ceiling for a few moments. "I think they've made changes over the past century…for the past couple of decades, Shino Academy students in their final year take a few days off and go to Seireitei, to shadow a division of their choice. This helps them in deciding what division they want to apply for."

"Um…alright." Mari still had no idea where the woman was going with this.

"You'll pretend to be an academy student," Yoruichi explained. "And you'll be shadowing the Fifth Division. _This_ is how you'll be able to be close to Shinji. They'll never suspect a thing!"

"Hmm, that's quite a plan, Yoruichi-san," Kisuke said, smiling at her. "I told you eating fish would make you smarter!"

"Shut up, Kisuke," Yoruichi snorted, rolling her eyes. "I was born intelligent."

"A Shino Academy student?"

"Shino Academy is the school Shinigami in-training attend," Urahara told her.

"Oh…this sounds like something really official." Mari grew worried. "Are you sure this is possible?"

Both Urahara and Yoruichi burst into laughter. Marise furrowed her brows in annoyance, pouting slightly. "What? Why are you laughing at me?"

"It's not you, Mari-san," Kisuke chuckled. "It's just that…well, forging paperwork is a walk in the park! I can easily hack into their database and even fiddle with the Twelfth Division's watch on every Senkaimon. They won't notice a thing."

"Kisuke used to be the taichō of that division," Yoruichi added. "He knows all of the quirks to Soul Society better than the current taichō in position."

Mari nodded…then she must be in the best hands possible. "Okay," she said, taking in a deep breath and patting her hands on her knees. "So we've got two things covered! Is that all?"

Yoruichi pursed her lips and eyed Mari, making the petite girl uncomfortable after a few moments. "Well, you obviously can't go up there looking like that! And certainly not with that name either."

"Oh." Marise tapped her finger against her lips, pondering. "Ah, I've got it!" she exclaimed. "How about…Asakura Mariko?"

There was a long silence. Finally, Urahara said, "…Yeah, Mari. Go with that."

"Really?"

"_No,_" he said slowly. "Not really."

"Ehh…then how about Marisol?"

"No," Urahara and Yoruichi answered simultaneously.

"Mariya?"

"Nope."

"Mariam?"

"At least stick to Japanese!" Yoruichi said. "And let go of 'Mari,' that's a dead giveaway!"

"Eh…" Mari wracked her brain for some more names. "I can't think of anything…!" she whined. She didn't think coming up with a name could be so difficult…!

"Well," Urahara interjected. "Why don't we come up with a new look first and choose a name that goes along with it?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Mari exclaimed, waving her hand in the air.

"Err…do you have a suggestion, Mari-san?"

"Yes! I want to be an ice cream connoisseur!"

"No!" he responded, banging his fist on the table. "Looks, Mari! As in _physical appearance._"

"I think she'd look cute with black hair," Yoruichi murmured.

"Oh…" Marise thought hard again. She needed to choose something completely opposite to her so that no one would suspect anything…especially Shinji…he was sharper than a knife and could always see right through her. _Well, not this time!_ "I know…I'll become a reformed geisha! I want to get rid of my old habits by becoming a Shinigami! Isn't that a great story?" Mari clasped her hands together in anticipation for the ex-taichōs' response.

"Reformed geisha…?" Urahara questioned. He gave Yoruichi a quizzical look, and she shrugged. The little blonde was a mystery.

"Yes!" Mari insisted. _Geishas are such bad women, it seems like a very believable story to me!_ "And my name will be Itsuka Kyoko! What do you think?"

"Well, geishas have a very distinct appearance," Yoruichi said, nodding. "Definitely unlike Mari's…I think it'll work."

Urahara and Yoruichi nodded at one another. "Alright," Urahara sighed, smiling. "I think we've got a plan." He stood up, stretching his legs. "Well…it's time to get some rest now."

Marise watched him with confused eyes, bewildered. "What…?" she began. "But…I thought I was going tonight?"

Urahara shook his head. "No…I'm sorry Mari-san, but there's a lot of prep work that needs to be done before your departure. I have to create the new spiritual pressure, forge your documents, and you must also gather your supplies."

"Oh…" Mari bit her lip, disappointed. However, could she really feel this way…? She was lucky this was even going to happen! She stood up and shook Urahara's hand. "Thank you so much, Urahara-san," she said, smiling brightly. "I'm…really happy!"

He ruffled her hair, smiling back down at her. "Think of it as our gift to you, Mari-san," he replied warmly. "Happy birthday."

* * *

><p>Marise was able to quietly sneak back into the house without waking anybody. She quickly dressed in her long pink nightgown and tucked herself under the covers, pulling the soft fleece over her chest, laying her arms over it. She lay flat on her back, gazing up at the ceiling. Her poster of Lupin was still up there, and although she dazed dreamily at it, she didn't see the fictional character's face…she saw Shinji's.<p>

Her heart fluttered from just thinking about him, though she felt slightly queasy when she thought about the journey ahead of her tomorrow. She was so excited to finally be able to see Shinji, after these torturous last few months, yet at the same time…she was so nervous, even slightly scared.

She wondered if he changed much. Was he more serious now? Did he smile anymore? Although in the beginning she found his Cheshire grin to be slightly creepy…now…she missed it so much. She wanted to see that grin again. …Was he flirting with other girls, calling them his "first loves?" Her heart clenched at the thought, a feeling of jealousy festering inside. Did he even lay awake at night thinking about her like how she thought about him?

Was it only her that was missing the one she loved…?

The question that burned most in her mind: Did he still love her?

* * *

><p>Shinji left his office early to head to the Second Division. He passed the barracks and offices and went further, finally seeing his destination…Nest of Maggots.<p>

Members of the third corps, also known as the Detention Unit, were currently on guard-duty, one Shinigami standing at each side of the entrance.

The two men looked in surprise when they saw Hirako Shinji walk toward them.

"I wanna see a prisoner," Shinji told them casually.

One of the men appeared apprehensive. Both of them knew full well whom the Fifth Division taichō wanted to see… "I…advise you against it, sir," the Shinigami said weakly.

"Well…thanks for tha advice," the blonde said wryly. "But I don't think I asked for it. Now, are ya gonna let me in or not?" His voice became harsher and his spiritual pressure rose slightly. This immediately put the Onmikitsudo members in their place.

The second guard sighed. "Please deposit your Zanpakutō, Hirako-taichō."

"Oh…I forgot about that rule," he muttered. He pulled out Sakanade and handed it to the guard.

The guards reluctantly let him through and as Shinji headed to the lowest level. He rolled his eyes in seeing two jailers following him. "I can handle myself, ya know. I don't need babysittin'. And," he added, narrowing his eyes at the two men, "Ya don't have ta worry about me lettin' the fuckin' bastard out."

The two Shinigami looked at each other warily, though went back to their posts, allowing the taichō to go down the stairs to the lowest level. There was only one cell, and it housed the most dangerous prisoner…Aizen Sōsuke.

After his "Mugen" sentence in Central 46, Aizen was moved from his old cell to a newer, more secure one in the Nest of Maggots. Yamamto-sotaichō made it clear that there should be guards on duty 24/7 to ensure that the traitor didn't escape.

Shinji looked into the cell and saw his former fukutaichō strapped to a chair, bound by black wraps…nearly every part of him was covered…only part of his brown hair was visible, along with his mouth and a single emotionless eye.

Aizen saw Shinji and smiled, the same cold, cruel smile he showed to his subordinates back in Hueco Mundo. Every part of him was lifeless…unfeeling. "Hirako-taichō," he said in his deep, velvety voice. "How nice it is to see you again."

"Tch. I don't feel the same," Shinji spat, narrowing his eyes at the prisoner.

Aizen closed his eyes and wanted to shake his head, though it was pretty difficult with his restraints. "You're just as distant toward me as ever. Why did you come down to see me anyway?"

Shinji smirked. "I just wanted to see ya gettin' what ya deserved, ya lil' fucker." Though truth be told, Hirako had also come down to make sure Aizen was locked up tight enough…after what Soichiro had told him months ago, he didn't want to take any chances in having the man escape.

Otherwise, he'd go after Mari.

Aizen's usual smile faltered slightly. "Are you satisfied?" His voice was quiet.

Shinji came closer to the cell and curled his fingers around the bars. "I won't be happy until I put ya six feet under," he snarled. Shinji then turned to leave, although the man's next statement made him stop dead in his tracks.

"I suppose you must also be unhappy for leaving that girl…" Aizen taunted, his usual smile reappearing. He paused. "What was her name again…? Ah, yes…Asahina Marise."

Shinji whirled around, livid. His eyes were wild with fury, and without reciting an incantation, he barked, "Hadō 91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!"

Several spears of light appeared and flew in the direction Shinji's finger was pointed…straight at Aizen. The man's eyes went wide and inside the cell there was a devastating explosion, causing the entire underground prison to shake.

Once the smoke cleared, Shinji felt slightly better in seeing the blood drip from his subordinate's face, and after his impulsiveness wore off, let out an inward sigh of relief…he was lucky that the black bindings were strong enough that they didn't tear… (But then again, the sotaichō surely would have had the Twelfth Division work on restraints that could withstand nearly any force.) Aizen panted heavily and looked up at Shinji. "Damn you…!" he grunted.

"Hirako-taichō, stand down!" a jailer barked. Several ran down and had to drag the taichō out of the prison, for he still attempted to lunge himself at Aizen's cell. His fury along with his spiritual pressure overpowered the Shinigami to the point where they were near passing out.

However, they were luckily able to bring him outside, where Soi Fon arrived.

"What…" she seethed, glaring at Shinji, "…happened?"

* * *

><p>Shinji stood in the large hall of the First Division, his wrists bound by shackles. From the corner of his eye he saw the Second Division taichō with her arms crossed over her small chest. When her gray eyes met Shinji's, she narrowed them at him.<p>

Clearly, he had made her unhappy. He nearly destroyed the Nest of Maggots, after all.

The two taichōs looked up when Yamamoto walked into the room, here to assess the situation. A Hell Butterfly had briefed him about it before they arrived and he was now watching Shinji closely.

"You don't act without a reason, Hirako-taichō," he said gruffly. "Why did you use a forbidden Kidō spell? You do know the consequences of such unlawful and irresponsible actions, correct?"

Shinji shrugged and looked away, refusing to give a response.

"Did he provoke you?" the sotaichō prodded.

Nothing.

"Did he threaten you?"

Still no answer.

"Did he threaten someone close—"

"_NOTHIN'_," Shinji seethed, baring his teeth. "He didn't say anythin'. I just wanted ta have at tha prick."

The sotaichō said nothing, only watched the Fifth Division taichō with a keen eye. "You are dismissed," he grunted. He turned around, though looked back, and pointed to Shinji's uniform. "Stop wearing those ridiculous ties," he reprimanded. "They are a mockery to the taichō's uniform!" Before leaving, however, he turned to Sasakibe. "Have a Hell Butterfly sent to the Fourth Divison. Unohana-taichō needs to heal Aizen Sōsuke's injuries."

"What?" Shinji barked, looking up. "Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me? Why tha hell are ya gonna heal him?"

"We do not torture our prisoners!" Yamamoto roared, banging his cane on the ground. The sound echoed through the room, along with waves of his spiritual pressures. The guards from Nest of Maggots fell to their knees, and Soi Fon and Shinji were just barely able to remain standing. "No matter the crime…we are not merciless." And with that said, he went back to his office.

Soi Fon watched the sotaichō leave, her mouth agape. How was he just going to ignore the fact that Hirako Shinji used a forbidden Kidō spell, nearly blowing her division up?

"This isn't over, Hirako," she hissed, glaring at him.

Shinji rolled his eyes and held out his wrists to her. "Will ya just free me already?"

She chopped off the cuffs with her bare hands and swiftly walked away. "Let's go!" she barked to her two subordinates, who quickly scurried after her after catching their breath.

Shinji went back to his own division and when he arrived in his office, he saw his fukutaichō frantically swarming around the room.

"What's got yer panties in a knot, Momo-chan?" he asked, though his voice didn't hold the mirth and teasing tone it usually did.

Momo paused, watching him curiously for a moment. She then shook her head and began scrambling again. "You shouldn't have left! The Shino Academy students will arrive tomorrow…everything has to be ready!"

Shinji shrugged and sat at his desk. He pulled off his tie, one of the many that Mari bought for him…it was the Christmas one, with the colorful, decorative light bulbs that actually lit up. He hurled it to the side and placed his elbows on his desk, burying his face in his arms.

He didn't want to see any stupid Shinigami in training…the only person he wanted to see was Mari.

He wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her…he wanted to feel her beating heart against his own.

* * *

><p>The moment Marise woke up, she turned over and shut off her alarm clock. Throwing the covers off of her, she went over to her closet and furrowed her brows, trying to find the geisha costume she had worn on Halloween a couple of years ago.<p>

"Ah…there you are!" she exclaimed, though quietly, as the rest of her family was still asleep. She pulled out the plastic bag and dumped the contents of it onto her bedspread, looking everything over. All of the parts seemed to be there…the black wig that was already shaped in an intricate style known to the geisha, the powder, eyeliner, and bright red lipstick she needed… She looked at the bright red kimono and put it back in the closet. Urahara had told her they would provide her with the academy uniform.

Mari sat on her bed and picked up her phone from her desk and began dialing. She called Miyazaki and told him she wouldn't be able to tutor the dance class, called in sick to work and her class at the community college.

She put all of the things she needed back into her bag and went down the stairs.

"You're up this early?" Lucille asked. She looked at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. "Hm…well, I guess the tutoring was moved to nine last week, wasn't it?"

"Ah…Mama," Mari began, biting her lower lip.

Her mother looked at her, concerned. "What is it?"

"I'll be…staying over at Orihime's tonight," she winced slightly. "She called me last night, saying she wanted to try out a new recipe."

Lucille rolled her eyes. "Are you still embarrassed to call her your friend? Alright, you'll probably be dead tired when you get there, so it might be a good idea to stay the night."

Mari nodded. She wasn't sure if she would need to, but it would be a good idea to not have to explain that, just in case something happened. "Bye, Mama!" She ran up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I love you," she mumbled.

Lucille's eyebrows went up in surprise. She placed her hand on her daughter's golden curls. "Oh…I love you, too."

The moment Marise got out of the house, she headed straight to Urahara's.

* * *

><p>When Mari arrived at the shop, Urahara nad Yoruichi were already standing outside. The shopkeeper let out a relieved sigh, pushing his hat further onto his floppy pale hair. "I was afraid you were going to change your mind," he admitted.<p>

Mari shook her head. "No…I want to do this!" She's never wanted anything more in her entire life.

Urahara went inside and from behind the counter he pulled out what looked like a bottle of perfume. Mari leaned on the table and peered into it, squinting. There was a cloud of pink swirling inside. "Ooh…" she said in awe. "…What is it?"

"This is your new spiritual pressure," he said. "I worked all night on it, but it's complete!"

"Why is it pink?" Not that Mari minded…she loved pink! "How do they have color anyway?" She didn't really think spiritual pressure was something that could be seen.

"I had combined mine, which is red, and Yoruichi's. Hers is white. It's funny," he chuckled, "That it ended up being pink. Perfect for you, Mari-san!"

Marise looked up at him, her lips twisted into a pout. She didn't _always _have to be associated with pink! Meanies! "Okay," she whined, growing impatient. "Let's go!"

"Here," Yoruichi said, handing her a folded red and white kimono, which Mari assumed was the uniform. "Change into this."

Mari took her plastic bag along with the clothing into the bathroom, and once she was changed into it, she looked into the mirror. Her fingers went to her face, her hair, around her eyes…this was the last time she would be herself.

Today…she was Itsuka Kyoko.

Marise patted powder all over her face until it was completely white, like snow. She dusted a little pink over her cheeks. She then lined her eyes, making them pop out. Afterward, she dipped a small paintbrush into a container of bright red liquid, and outlined her lips before coloring them in.

She didn't want to look at herself just yet…she placed the wig over her head, which had cherry blossoms decorated along the side and a pair of chopsticks in the back. Slightly afraid, she lifted her head and gasped. Who was this girl…? She looked…_completely_ different.

She stepped out and both Urahara and Yoruichi were surprised.

"Wow…if I didn't know it was you," said Yoruichi, "I'd truly think you were a geisha!"

Mari gave a small smile and nodded. She held out her bow to Urahara. "Please keep this safe," she requested. "And guard it with your life!"

Urahara chuckled and placed the bow in one of his drawers. "I'll be sure to do that, Mari-san." He picked up the bottle of "perfume." "Time to really make you a different person," he said softly, and pressed his finger on the nozzle.

It was a very faint, sweet smell and Mari watched with wonder as she was sprayed. Her eyes widened…it did feel different! "So…no one will know it's me now, right?" she asked, after he was finished.

Urahara looked at her and grinned. "I'm not even sure if it's you, Mari," he told her. However, when he saw his bright blue eyes, he grew slightly worried. It would be better if she had brown eyes, as her blue eyes stood out quite a bit… However, he shrugged. Hopefully, no one would notice much…although…Shinji might, only because he was so smart and knew her so well.

"Now…?" Mari asked, close to whining again. "Am I ready now?"

"Almost. Mari, you can't act like yourself _at all_," Urahara warned, wagging a finger at her.

Mari pursed her cherry lips. She had to admit that if she acted even a little dramatic, Shinji might suspect it was her. She pondered on who she should be for a few moments… "Oh, I should be mute!" she suggested, smiling.

"No!" both Urahara and Yoruichi said.

"You'd blow your cover within three seconds," Yoruichi said, rolling her eyes. Yoruichi liked Mari, but…she was such a talkative girl. It would be torture to ask her to keep her mouths shut for five minutes, let alone an entire day! The cat woman then wiggled her eyebrows. "Why don't you be a pervert…?"

"N-no way!" Mari cried, blushing. She was definitely dead-set against _that_idea, as she couldn't even act that way without blushing…or even think about acting that way! Well, it wouldn't really matter, since her face was covered with powder, but…no! "I think I'll act like an elegant, mature, and serious girl," Mari finally said. That seemed to suit the geisha persona, despite the fact they were naughty girls!

Urahara nodded. "That sounds like the best idea."

"Yeah," Yoruichi agreed. "Completely opposite to you!"

_What, I'm not elegant, mature, or serious?_ Mari thought, pouting. _Big, fat meanie!_

They once again went outside. "I'm going to be opening a Senkaimon," Urahara explained. "This is your gate to Soul Society. However, since I'm no longer an active Shinigami serving under Seiretei, you're basically intruding. You can still enter, but it's much more dangerous and risky."

Mari gulped, and Kisuke continued. "Because there is no Hell Butterfly to guide you, you'll have to pass through the Dangai. If you can't get through before the gate to Soul Society closes…you'll be trapped forever, Mari." He turned to her, his gray eyes boring into her. "Do you understand how serious this is?"

"Why does everyone doubt me?" Mari asked. "I can do this! I promise I can! Just because I'm small and am not as strong as the rest of you, doesn't mean I'm completely incapable of doing something like this on my own!" Her eyes were burning though she yelled at herself not to cry; otherwise she would have to do her make-up all over again. (And for once, she thought this without being shallow.)

"I'm sorry," Kisuke said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But you have to understand that I'm taking a big risk…do you know if something happens to you, Shinji-san will come after me and probably wring me by my neck?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Oh, I could definitely see him do that."

"Thanks for the positive reinforcement, Yoruichi-san," Kisuke said wryly.

"Anytime, Kisuke, anytime," she replied with a grin. "Bah, you can do this, Mari. Just get in there and start running and don't stop until you see the white light flashing before your eyes!"

"N-now you have me scared!"

Kisuke smiled and Mari watched curiously as he pulled his Zanpakutō from his cane. Holding it outward, his red spiritual pressure flared out and he cut a gate open.

"Alright," he said softly. "Time for you to leave us."

Marise slowly walked to the gate, peering inside…but all she saw was darkness. She took in a deep breath, and nodded. "Thank you so much…again," she whispered.

Urahara smiled at her and Yoruichi said, "Just…don't go through his stuff. Specifically the top drawer on the right-hand side at his desk." _Though if he were smart, he would have moved it._

"Um…okay. I'll…I'll see you later!" She called out, running into the deep tunnel. Her heart pounded in seeing the door shut behind her.

It was so…so dark. She never felt so alone as she did now. But…she wasn't afraid. Gathering her courage and determination, Mari sprinted.

But then…she began to slow down…Mari wasn't the fastest runner, as she easily wore out. "Eh…" she whimpered. _C'mon legs, keep going! You don't want to be stuck here forever, do you?_

Her face contorted into fear and her blue eyes widened when she heard a sound coming behind her…it sounded like a freight train… Against her good judgment she turned her head slightly around and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

There was a bright yellow light that looked like an eye in the middle and the thing was chugging straight for her!

_The…the Kōtotsu! _Before Mari left, Urahara had explained that what she was looking at was comparable to a street sweeper. If caught she could be stuck there forever or time could be distorted, and she could end up in Soul Society days earlier or later than what she anticipated.

Marise whimpered quietly, trying to pick up the pace. She cringed in seeing the Kōryū current oozing down on the walls all around her. It was meant to ensure that no person stayed in a Senkaimon for too long. But really…it was just creeping Mari out!

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for a miracle to happen. As her foot bounced off the floor, she heard a sound, and when she looked down, she saw a concentric circle of light green spiritual pressure.

_Bringer Light! _She had completely forgotten about her Fullbring ability to manipulate the ground and air to move faster. She broke out into a smile…she could get out of here!

She continued concentrating her spiritual pressure and began to move quickly through the Dangai, creating more and more distance between herself and the Kōtotsu. She nearly broke out into laughter in seeing the "white light" Yoruichi had told her about. _GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!_ She chanted to herself.

With her last bit of energy, Mari jumped off of the ground and through the opened gates, letting out a shriek as she plummeted down below.

However, she just barely managed to break the impact of her fall using Bringer Light, and skidded across the ground, a cloud of dust forming around her. After the debris cleared, she looked up to see a tremendously tall wall in front of her.

Mari looked around. _Am I here…? Is this…Soul Society?_

Realizing that she was actually here, in the same place as Shinji, her heart began racing wildly. She wringed her hands together nervously and began panicking. What was she suppose to do now? She didn't know where to go or how to get in…

She looked to her right and let out a sigh of relief. Standing in front of one of the four gates were a group of men and women dressed in the same uniform as her, only the boys wore blue. She saw the large golden gate slowly open and she ran after them.

Thankfully, the group was so big that she was able to easily slip in without anyone questioning her. She thought that she might have looked strange with her geisha appearance, but…there were many dressed even more strangely than she was, with multi-colored hair, multiple piercings and tattoos… Knowing this, she became more relaxed.

Once inside of Seireitei, Mari gasped, taking in the sight. She had never seen so many Shinigami in one place! She was blow away by the sight of all of them and the hustle and bustle that went on as they welcomed the first round of students.

"Okay, Kyōraku-taichō's group, follow me!" Mari looked to see a woman with violet blue orbs and black hair put in a messy bun was calling a group of about fifty over to her. She pushed her glasses up and led them away.

Mari watched as another fifty went to a man with flowing red hair (she thought he looked pretty Yankī-like, especially with the black tattoos on his face), another large group following a busty woman with short strawberry blonde hair (Mari was slightly jealous of her assets and the male students ogling her), and then another group following…

Kuchiki Rukia? Marise grew surprised in seeing the petite girl…it had been nearly two years since she remembered going to school with her, and then everyone had forgotten about her…now she saw why.

"Tch," she heard one of the students say. "Of course most of 'em go to Kyōraku, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and Kuchiki-taichō. They're always the most popular."

Mari was left with a small group of students and it slowly became smaller and smaller as the students left following who Mari assumed to be fukutaichōs, from the badges worn on their arms.

Before she even realized it, she was the only student left, standing alone in the middle of Seireitei. She whirled her head around, appearing lost, confused, and slowly becoming more and more frantic.

_Oh…oh no! What division does Shinji lead again?_ She wracked her brain, trying to remember what Yoruichi had told her. However, when she saw chin-length blonde hair, she noticed the "5" on the back of his haori. _That's…that's him!_ Her heart pounded…he was only a few yards away from her! She wanted to yell out his name, to run and tackle him into a hug, but…she couldn't do that.

A short girl who stood next to him turned around, and seeing Mari standing alone, she smiled, and walked over to her. Shinji stayed behind, as he was speaking to Kensei. _Oh, he also changed! _Mari thought, seeing his new hairstyle. She wrinkled his nose. He still looked like a Yankī.

"Hi!" the girl greeted. "I'm Hinamori Momo, fukutaichō of the Fifth Division. I take it you are Itsuka Kyoko, shadowing us today?"

Mari nodded, staring at the girl for a few moments. They were the exact same height, although…this girl was much cuter. Even her name! Momo meant peach, how adorable is that? Mari wrinkled her nose…her name meant…well, it could be translated as bitter, how was that cute?

The girl had short dark brown hair and a small green bow clipped to the side, much like Mari's pink bow. (Now she was wishing she had worn it.) Her eyes were the same color as her hair, full of hope and cheerfulness.

Marise bit her lip. Of course Shinji would end up having a cute fukutaichō like her. Her heart nearly soared and shattered at once when she saw Shinji come up behind Momo, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"So, is this our shadow today, Momo-chan?" he asked.

Momo nodded, removing his hands from her. "Yep! This is Kyoko-chan! Is it alright if I call you that?"

"What, only one? Kyōraku got like a hundred! I thought ya said we were popular, Momo-chan!"

"You know Divisions Six, Eight, Ten, and Thirteen get the most, taichō! It seems the majority of ours will be in the next three sessions. But that's okay!" She smiled brightly at Mari. "We're very happy to have you here, Kyoko-chan!"

Marise was currently fighting with herself, trying not to burst into tears. She was also surprised in seeing his new haircut…what did he do with his bangs? Marise bit her lower lip. She wanted to believe that he addressed every girl so affectionately, but…at the same time, it was as if this girl was more special to him.

She squeaked in surprise when he poked her in the forehead. "Hello? Can ya talk?"

Mari nodded and he laughed. "Why don't _you_ tell me yer name this time, love."

"Asa…ah, um, I meant to say Itsuka Kyoko!" she sputtered. She winced inwardly hoping that he didn't catch her mistake, but he was too busy staring at her face. She blushed, afraid that he somehow knew it was her.

He instead commented on her make-up. "Why are ya wearin' all that gunk on yer face? If ya take it off, sweetie, I bet ya would look beautiful."

Mari's cheeks burned. "I…this is apart of me. I'm a geisha! Well, reformed geisha, actually."

Momo and Shinji looked at each other. "Reformed?" he asked.

"I want to change my life for the better…! That's why I want to be a Shinigami!"

Shinji covered his mouth and whispered to Momo. "Why does she think geishas are bad?"

"I think she associates them with prostitutes, sir," Momo explained…or at least, this is what she reasoned.

Shinji opened his mouth, about to tell her that geishas weren't whores, but bit his tongue. It was probably best not to say anything. He rolled his eyes. "I thought all the looneys ended up in the Twelfth Division. Ah, well. Let's go, Kyoko-chan."

The taichō and his fukutaichō turned around and began walking, and Mari followed them. She felt a lot like a third wheel, noticing how naturally Momo and Shinji acted around each other. They were so…perfect together.

Mari had noticed that Shinji wore a white tie. What about all of the ones she bought him? Did he throw them away? Her face fell. She knew they were ugly…why did she have to be so stupid?

Momo turned around, trying to include Mari into the conversation by pointing things out. "We're passing the Fourth Division barracks now. And over there is the mess hall that can fit a good number of Shinigami, but not all of us." Momo became worried when the girl didn't give a response…she seemed very distant.

Mari couldn't help but notice all of the differences between herself and Hinamori Momo. Momo was sweet, friendly, and mild-mannered, while Mari was bossy, dramatic, and mean to others…

_No wonder he doesn't miss me…_ She croaked inwardly. _He has her._ He was acting perfectly normal, while Mari felt she was giving everything away with her emotions…she could never keep them bottled inside; she had to let everything out. Only…she wasn't Mari right now…she was Itsuka Kyoko, the calm, collected, and mature geisha. Kyoko truly was her opposite…

They arrived at the division office. It was quaint and organized, with a sofa, two desks, a coffee table…it wasn't overly extravagant; just a nice work place. Momo took a seat at her desk and Shinji at his. He pulled up a chair next to him. "Sit," he said.

Marise took a seat and looked down at her hands, afraid to make eye contact with him. Her breathing was starting to grow uneven from just being so close to him…she could reach out and touch his haori, or even his hand, which was scribbling away on papers.

"So…Kyoko-chan," he began. "Where are ya from?"

Mari's eyes widened with fear. "I, ah, um…" she fumbled. Where _was_ she from? Not Karakura Town! "The um…fifth district of the Rukongai," she breathed, finally remembering what Urahahara told her.

"Hn, a good part," he commented. "Any family?"

She nodded. "I have two sisters and was living with my grandfather before attending the academy…I had to work as a geisha to pay for food and our living costs."

"Uh-huh."

Mari slumped back in her chair, pouting. He didn't seem very interested at all! _Stupid jerk-face! _An alarm suddenly went off, startling her. "Wh-what's going on?"

An announcement came over the intercom: _"All members of the Fifth Division, dispatch to the Rukongai, Second District. Hollow are attacking the village."_

"Let's go," Shinji said, standing up. Momo nodded, also getting up, sending a Hell Butterfly to all of the division members.

Marise was trembling slightly, frightened. "Do, um…do I have to go?" she squeaked.

Shinji turned to her and smiled warmly. "Yeah, don't 'cha wanna see? Students always jump at this. Don't worry, ya'll be fine."

Mari was a little hesitant, but…she trusted him. Nodding, she followed them outside and was amazed by how Shinji directed his division members. He…had a natural leadership ability, and it was easy to see just how much his division respected and admired him.

They arrived at the scene and her eyes widened in seeing the numerous grotesque Hollows and the normal souls fleeing, carrying their children as they ran away.

As she watched the Shinigami prepare for combat, she grew afraid. Would she have to fight…?

"Stay back, Kyoko-chan," Shinji told her, drawing his Zanpakutō.

Mari sighed in relief and did as she was instructed. She watched the Shinigami fight, though mostly Shinji. She never really saw him in his element before, at least, not since the day she had met him, when he had saved Taro from the Hollow. But seeing him in his uniform, so serious…she was impressed by his skill and finesse on the battlefield.

Mari then saw Momo, who was equally elegant, and became sad again.

_Even when fighting she is so cute…_ Marise thought, pouting. _Pretty, smart, and strong? That's not fair!_

She was so wrapped up in her negative thoughts that she didn't even notice a Hollow creep up behind her, preparing to blast a cero. She heard a sound and when she turned around, she gasped in seeing the large red ball forming in its mouth.

She shrieked, though Shinji grabbed her just in time, pulling her to safety. The blast hit one of the buildings, obliterating it, though a nearby Shinigami quickly exterminated the Hollow.

All of them were soon destroyed, and a few division members gathered around the student who was trembling in their taichō's arms.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" one scoffed. Others murmured in agreement. She wasn't a first year; she should have used a Kidō spell, even if she didn't have her sword with her!

Marise, seeing the judging faces around her, was so frightened and ashamed that tears started coming. She frantically tried to wipe them away, afraid it would smear her make-up and expose her. "I-I'm sorry…" she hiccupped. Great, now she looked like an utter fool in front of Momo and Shinji!

"Back off," Shinji growled at his division. "Head back to the barracks. _Now._"

The Shinigami shrugged and headed off, their fukutaichō leading them.

"Lemme take ya back," the Visored said softly. He slid an arm beneath her legs, prepared to pick her up.

"N-n-no!" she sputtered. "I'm okay, really!" She wanted to give in, so, so badly, yearning to be held by him…but he would be holding Kyoko, not Mari. Did he offer to carry every frightened girl?

She was more insecure than ever.

* * *

><p>Marise ate dinner quietly with Momo and Shinji. She wasn't in the mood to talk and just listened bitterly as the taichō and fukutaichō chatted. Afterward, all of the Shino Academy students were rounded up and sent to spend the night in an empty barracks, to see what the sleeping quarters were like.<p>

Mari was lying in her futon, listening to silence. After she reasoned that everyone else had gone to sleep, she threw the covers off, still wearing her academy uniform. She left her disguise on just in case she was to come across anybody.

But now…now she had to go home. Kisuke made it clear that she was to come back at midnight; otherwise the Senkaimon he set up would expire. Mari was fine with that. It's not like she wanted or needed to stay anyway. She saw enough.

Shinji was perfectly fine without her…she was being pathetic, unable to move on.

And although Mari thought this…she just wanted to be alone with him once before leaving. Being as quiet as she could, Mari snuck out of the barracks and headed to the Fifth Division, specifically to the office, where she learned was also the taichōs' sleeping quarters.

She was afraid the door would be locked, but she was able to easily slide open the door. She saw a set of stairs and trotted up them quietly, leading to another room. When she opened the door, her heart fluttered in seeing Shinji sleeping peacefully.

_Oh…Shinji…_ Her heart yearned for him. _Okay, you saw him. Now leave!_ Her mind screamed, but her feet had a mind of their own, walking toward the futon he was lying on. She kneeled down next to him, careful not to make a sound, and smiled. It was so…cute to see him so vulnerable. He just looked so sweet. Marise bit her lower lip, and against her better judgment, lightly ran her fingers along his uneven bangs. At first she thought he looked strange, but now…she realized that the look suited him very well. Her backwards Yankī…

She licked her lips nervously. Her heart was beating out of her chest, so loudly, that Mari grew afraid that he might be able to hear it. She reached and gently traced a finger over his lips. She…she wanted to kiss him so badly… _I'll leave after this…I promise I will! _She told herself, as she slowly leaned down. She was just going to brush her lips against his…lightly! He'd never even feel it!

Just as she was about to kiss him, she gasped when the Visored's eyes opened. She let out a squeak when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the futon, pinning her beneath him.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Mari sputtered, shaking her head. "I, um, I was sleepwalking, trying to find the bathroom, and I ended up here! I promise I'll leave!" she whimpered, trying to free herself. Though the taichō didn't loosen his grip.

"Hang on now, what's the rush?" he asked huskily. Her eyes widened when he leaned down and skimmed his fingers over her cheek. He smirked lightly, and murmured, "We've only known each other for a day…and ya already want me this badly? I guess I'm more irresistible than I thought."

_Wh-why is he touching me like this…? I'm a stranger! _It was…as if Mari had never been in his life…was he thinking about her as he did this? Her face then fell, tears threatening to fall. _I-it doesn't matter who he does what with…_ She thought, her heart breaking. _We're not together…he left me…he's not mine anymore._

Shinji leaned in, about to kiss her, though he pulled back, surprised to see her crying.

"Please…" she sobbed, shaking her head. Tears streamed down her cheeks, smearing her make-up. "D-Don't do this if you don't love me."

Shinji, his heart aching, pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Mari began crying harder. _It's true! He never really loved me!_ Shinji pulled away after a few moments and saw that Mari had her eyes squeezed shut, trying to forget what just happened. "Your girlfriend," Mari hiccupped, glaring at him through her tears. "She would hate you!"

"No, she wouldn't," he whispered hoarsely, shaking his head. He rested his forehead against hers, his breathing ragged. "Because she's right here."

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : : **

**Page-Mistress: **I thought it would be interesting and random to throw in a bunch of kids and how Mari would interact with them. Heaven knows it would start out rough, but, bah, they'd be okay in the end. Yes, Hiyori with her terrible timing, lol. XD I see that kind of relationship between them two, and I hope to show that more often.

**Juliedoo: **Aww, I'm glad you think so…I think this one might have that same theme to it, lol. Yes, Mari has a hard time controlling her emotions. Lol, I bet you like this cliffhanger better, don't you? XD There was…kind of some Shinji and Mari time! Well…more like Shinji and Kyoko. XD

**Anon: **Yes, that's how I feel it was too. Hmm, you're pretty much spot on! She wanted to see him but didn't want him to know, same as when he visited her. They're just very afraid to face each other.

**Review for ch.27: **Lol, now you must really be smelling smut. XD Yeah, poor Mari… Lol, but poor Hiyori too, Mari treats her like an angry doll. Thank you dear!

**IamBlackBeyond: **I'm so glad you did, I enjoyed writing the last one. Yeah, I wanted to show Mari's side of the story. Oh dear, Miyazaki was just using poor judgment…or maybe he wanted to punish her that way, lol. Aww, I'm happy you find her cute, she's really a pain, but a lot of fun to write. Aha, a very naughty flashback indeed, and we know Mari secretly loved it too~ Thank you! About the picture of her pregnant…I have no idea. I'm kind of making this up as I go along. xDDD

**EaSnowPw: **Glad you thought so! Hmm, I wonder if it will be a happy reunion…? We'll find out soon enough!

**Alex274: **Everyone loves the dance kids, I'll have to keep them in the story. XD Yeah, Shinji needs to kick that lamo's ass~ I actually had reach chapter 10 out of randomness and I can't believe how much she's changed! I personally like this slightly more mature Mari better, but it's interesting to see just how crazy she was back then, lol. Glad you could see it too!

**akagami hime chan: **Yeah, she really has…it's interesting to see how people can change people. Aha, and yes, she is…I actually got a picture of that idea, see it in my Shinji favorites on DeviantArt! I can email it to you too if you want, it's so hot, I was drooling, lol.

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **Hiyori is such a silly, angry girl…that's why we love her~ Yeah, Love is awesome! He needs more attention. Yep, she was a determined girl!

**Gunitatsuhiko: **I hope 11 days wasn't too bad…! Sometimes I can take a month or longer to update. XP Aww, thank you so much! That really means a lot to me. I feel it was inconsistent in the beginning, but I'm slowly getting better!

**Zmijajuri: **Wow, you have no idea how much that means to me! ^_^ Yeah, I really wanted to show that adding flaws to your OC doesn't have to necessarily make them look bad…doing it in a humorous way is really fun. I'm so glad I did well with him, I sometimes feel that I may make him too perverted or have him cursing too much…but I like him like that, lol. He's one of the few that said "fuck" in the manga.

**Solarfalcon: **YOU! Stick to one site! XD Haha, no lemon pie for yooouuuu~

**Saber Amane: **I'm so glad you do, thank you! And they just might be together at last, it seems like her cover was blown…! Aww yeah, writing that scene was really sad for me too. Hopefully it'll be a happy reunion!

**CloverCandyKiller-BabyChan:** Thank you for the favorite, story alert, and author alert!

**xxAhiruHoneyxx:** Hey, sweetie! I didn't know you had an account! *will now see your stories* Thank you for the favorite, author alert, and favorite author!

**Kana-Milla: **Thank you for the story alert! ^_^

**Kira440: **Thanks for adding this story to your favorites. :D

**Everyone'sfangirl13579:** Thanks for adding this to your faves! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow, I had actually originally planned for this chapter to include _a lot_ more stuff…but I kind of figured it would turn out to be really long, so I decided to split it into two. (Because I wanted to torture you guys, yes.) I feel that this is a really great ending spot though, kind of leaves you to wonder what happens next!

And sorry if I have any Bleach facts wrong, Bleach Wiki is my Bleach Bible and I used it a lot for this chapter. I don't know if they're actually holding Aizen in the Next of Maggots, he's on the eighth level of _somewhere_, it just didn't specify in the Wiki. I also really hate Senkaimons, the time/space distortion is SOOOO confusing. It literally makes no sense to me, so I just danced upon that a teensy bit.

When I saw Momo's new look I was like, "Aww! That's Mari's bow! XD" I really love Momo though and I kinda think she and Shinji would be cute together…not in a _completely_ romantic way, but…yeah. I can't wait to see them interact.

AND OMG, SHINJI IN THE LATEST CHAPTER WAS, HNNNGG…! He better play a bigger part in the next one.


	29. Stay Like This

**Author's Note: **Phew, I'm really nervous, guys…this is kind of like the climax of the story (innuendo not intended), so…yeah…I really hope you guys like it!

**18+ Warning:** There is explicit sexual content in this chapter…so beware! (Then again, my readers should be prepared for this, lol.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Stay Like This<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Feels Like Tonight" by Daughtry**

Mari's eyes widened in shock. Was he joking…? Did he suddenly claim Kyoko as his girlfriend? No, that was stupid, he was referring to 'girlfriend' as in Mari…but, he couldn't know it was her! However, when she looked into his eyes…she was positive. He always could see right through her. "Y-you knew it was me?" she asked, her voice quivering with emotion. "How long did you know?"

He chuckled, skimming his fingers over her powdered cheek. "Since ya were in yer mother's womb."

Marise puffed her cheeks out angrily and slapped him lightly on the back. "You're just as vulgar as ever! I'm asking you a serious question!" Kisuke had done everything! What had gone wrong…?

"The moment ya said 'reformed geisha' I knew it had to be ya," Shinji explained, rolling his eyes. "The only person who could come up with somethin' so ridiculous and have their facts so backwards is you, Mari. Plus, the 'fake' spiritual pressure wore off. I'm guessin' Kisuke helped ya out?" _I'm gonna kill tha bastard._

Mari poked her fingers together. _Hmm, I guess it was a dumb explanation…I knew I should have gone with being an ice cream connoisseur!_ She blinked. It wore off…? She didn't feel any different… She then realized that Kisuke must have set it to last only until midnight, and it was past that…she should be back in the Human World.

Shinji grew surprised when Mari pushed him away. "I…" she began, trying to sound angry, "I just wanted to see you once! Now I have to go back home…" She lowered her eyes to the ground and mumbled. "It seems like you're really happy here."

Shinji shook his head, perplexed. "Why would ya think that, Mari?"

"Because everybody admires you and you seemed so comfortable…" Mari bit her lower lip, turning her head away. Tears pricked at her eyes as she said, "A-and…I…I don't love you." It broke her heart to say those words, but she needed to. She figured if she said it aloud, both of them would believe it, and then she could move on with her life. She could leave Shinji. She saw how happy he was…maybe she would also be able to find that same happiness one day? She glanced at Shinji and winced inwardly at his impassive expression, and quickly turned away again. She couldn't face him…he would realize she was lying!

"Alright…" he said quietly. He grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look at him. "Now say that again, this time, lookin' me in tha eye."

Mari's own eyes widened. _Say it…just say it, dummy! _Her mouth opened and closed, but she couldn't do it…she was so weak, and a terrible liar… "I-I love you," she whimpered. She hated herself for being the weak crybaby that she was…now she would have to accept his cold rejection once more and live with it… _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Kisuke and Yoruichi were right for doubting her…she wasn't strong, and she never would be.

"Ya idiot," he whispered hoarsely. "Were ya tryin' ta break my heart?"

"Who broke whose heart?" Mari demanded, her anger rising. She poked him accusingly in the chest, and the tears began falling again. "You were the one who said you didn't love me! It was you who said that you were just bored and used me to kill time! Knowing this…" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "…Why do I still love you?"

She gasped when he grabbed her by the shoulders and held her tightly to him. "Mari," he pleaded. "I was lyin'! Of course I love ya, how could ya even doubt that?"

Mari curled her fingers into his Shihakushō, shaking her head against his chest. "I…" she sniffled. "I thought you wouldn't want to see me…y-you didn't look sad at all, so I didn't think you missed me. And you have 'Momo-chan.'" Mari wrinkled her nose. "She's ten times cuter than me, isn't she? She's not a big crybaby like I am."

Shinji pushed her away a little to look at her face and shook his head, smiling. "Mari, ya know yer the only one for me," he reassured. "I don't love Momo, couldn't even if I wanted ta, which I don't," he quickly added when he saw the fear in her eyes. "A certain shorty with white hair would rip my head off if I even looked at her funny."

Mari averted her eyes, feeling even stupider than before. "They say jealousy isn't pretty," she mumbled. "I must be the ugliest from how I felt!" Her eyes flew open in surprise when Shinji kissed her hard.

"Ya shouldn't say those things about yerself," he said, his eyes growing soft. "It hurts that ya can't see the beauty I see when I look at ya…" He grinned. "Ya know ya got me wrapped around yer little finger. Hell, I was even thinkin' about stampin' 'property of Asahina Marise' on my ass, 'cause ya own it."

Marise laughed at this and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She missed his humor so much…! She missed…everything about him.

"Look at ya, yer face is covered with tears, snot, and all the other junk on yer…DAMN IT, MARI!" he cried, as she wiped her eyes using his tie. She then blew her nose into it loudly.

"Ah, that's better!" she chirped. She saw Shinji glaring at her and pouted innocently. "What? It's such a plain tie anyway! What happened to the ones I gave you, hmm, mister?"

"I still have 'em," he muttered, taking his tie off and throwing it to the side. "I just stopped wearin' them recently."

"Why?" she asked, curious.

Shinji remembered the events that led up to Yamamoto demanding he stop wearing the ties and Shinji shrugged. "Let's not talk about that," he said. He then pursed his lips, dissatisfied. "I wanna see yer face. A geisha doesn't suit ya at all." He got up and went to the bathroom, and came back with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. He sat in front of her again and dipped the washcloth into it. "Here," he said, handing it to her.

Mari wiped all of the make-up from her face, which wasn't very difficult, since her tears had removed much of it. She pat dried her face and grinned at him. "Do I look good with black hair at least?"

"No. Take off tha damn wig."

"Hmph! You're so awful to me." She did as she was told, and then undid the tight bun her actual hair was in, allowing her golden curls to spill free over her shoulders.

Shinji's eyes widened and his heart swelled in seeing his old Mari.

"Eek, Shinji!" she yelped, when he grabbed her, hugging her so tightly she could barely catch her breath. However, she returned the tight embrace, tears at her eyes. "Shinji…I missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I missed ya too, Marise," he murmured, burying his face in her hair and neck. He took in a deep breath, wanting to engrave her scent, the feel of her in his arms, the sound of her voice in his memory, forever.

They stayed like that for several moments, and while Marise enjoyed it, it was getting harder to breathe. "Eh…Shinji…you're crushing me," she said gently. He reluctantly loosened his grip on her, allowing her to pull back and look up at him. She reached up and lightly traced over his bangs with her fingers. "How did this happen?" she asked curiously.

He took her hand in his and kissed the palm of it. "You of all people should know just how strange I am," he chuckled.

"You look even more like a Yankī now than you did before!" she commented. "I didn't think it was possible!"

As Marise looked around his room in curiosity, Shinji was just beginning to realize that holding her was starting to have an effect on him…he groaned inwardly, thinking of how long it had been since he had held her, and all of his pent-up feelings of lust were beginning to emerge again. She blushed bright red when he leaned in to lay soft kisses on her neck, her fingers curling into his blonde hair. She pulled away slightly. "You're still just as perverted as you've always been," she scolded, pinching his nose.

"Ouch," he whined, rubbing his nose. He then grinned at her. "That part of me will never change, love."

"Hmph!" Mari wanted to create some more distance and as she scooted back a little more, she gasped when her small photo book fell out of her uniform and onto the floor. Shinji leaned over and picked it up. "N-no, Shinji, don't look!" She tried to take it back, though he had already opened it, and his eyebrows went up in surprise in seeing the pictures of him that Coco took.

Mari covered her face with her hands, wanting to crawl under a rock. She could die of embarrassment right there!

"Wher'd ya get these from?" he asked, looking at her.

She blushed and looked down at her fingers, which were laced in her lap. "Obaa-san gave it to me as a gift."

He raised an eyebrow. "…Gift?"

"Yesterday," she said quietly, now fiddling with her sash, "was my birthday."

Shinji's eyes went wide. "Shit," he muttered, along with a few other curses. "Mari, I'm so fuckin' sorry," he groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I'm such a goddamn idiot. How could I forget?" Now that he was in Soul Society…dates didn't matter. Momo kept track of when everything was supposed to happen, to Shinji, it was just one day at a time. He could never distinguish one from the other. But to forget his love's birthday…? What the hell was wrong with him?

Marise shook her head. "D-don't be!" she said quickly. "It's okay, because even though it's a day late…I got the gift I wanted most…" Her face went bright red as she said, "…to…to be with you."

He looked up from his hands and smiled. "Yer too good for me."

Mari's blush deepened, though she crossed her arms and huffed, "I know this! Now, u-um…can I have those back now?

Shinji grinned, and shook his head, holding the photo book out of her reach. "Ya little perv," he teased. "I ain't gonna give these back. Not until I see ya in a sexy kitty costume."

"Wh-what?" Mari sputtered, appalled. "What for?"

"That was the deal I made with yer grandma," he replied, shrugging.

"Obaa-san! I knew it was too good to be true!" she cried. She then jumped up, and said indignantly, "Well, I bet you have a ton of things here that are perverted!" Mari began rifling through his stuff and when she opened one of his dresser drawers, she nearly shrieked. "What…what is all of this?" she wailed, holding up lingerie. "I knew you were with other women! I hate you!"

"Mari, those are yers," he said, rolling his eyes.

"E-eh…? So that's where all my undergarments disappeared to…you pervert!"

He grinned, laying back on the futon, placing his hands behind his head. "I needed somethin' ta remember ya by, muffin."

"You could have had a nice picture of me…" she pouted. As she sifted through another drawer, she nearly screamed again. "Y-you do have pictures of me…but these are…! H-how did you get these?" She held up nearly two dozen pictures, all a variation of panty shots and her changing in her bedroom. "Did you stalk me?"

"No, I had Yoruichi stalk ya," he replied casually, flipping through the pictures of him. _Damn, I look good! _

"That traitor! She probably helped me to make it up to me…ooh!" Mari huffed, angry. "I'm destroying these!"

"No, don't do that!" Shinji cried, panicking. Those pictures were so wonderful. He couldn't live without them…! "Here, ya can have this back!"

Marise bounced onto the futon. "Really?" she squealed, holding out her hands. "Gimme!"

Shinji looked through the album one more time… _Wait a second…_ He thought, squinting. Glasses…why did she make him wear glasses? He glanced at Mari, who was also looking at the pictures, her eyes hazy and her breathing uneven.

_Holy shit, Mari has a glasses kink? _It suddenly all made sense: her infatuation with Rose and Love, her obsessions over Uryu…she even liked girls with glasses! Why hadn't he realized it before? Perversion really did run through the women of the Asahina family!

Shinji suddenly wished he had glasses right now, though seeing how aroused Mari was, he probably didn't need them. He tossed the photo book to the side, and beckoned Mari over with a finger. "C'mere, Mari," he said huskily.

Marise, entranced by his voice, moved closer to him, and didn't protest when he lifted her up and placed her on his lap. She blushed and looked down when he began running his fingers through her hair, thinking that if she ever dyed it or tried to straighten it, he would kill her.

"I love ya, Mari," he said.

"I-I love you, too…" she said quietly.

"Say it again."

Mari shook her head, her face bright red. "N-no, it's embarrassing…!" she whined.

He chuckled, and kissed her gently. Mari's eyes fluttered close and her arms went around his neck, while his own wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Shinji groaned inwardly…god, how long had it been since he kissed her? It felt like a century, yet it had really only been a few months…but those were the longest months of his life. Most would think it would seem like nothing to a Shinigami who had lived over two hundred years…but when separated from a loved one, a minute could feel like a year.

Marise immediately felt herself melt against Shinji's strong body and protective embrace…it felt so right…this was where she belonged, in her lover's arms… It almost felt like a dream, but luckily, Mari had abandoned her fantasy along time ago, when she realized she had fallen in love with Hirako Shinji.

Mari pulled away to catch her breath, but Shinji wanted more. He grasped her chin and pressed his lips against hers again, though this time he was much more demanding. He nibbled on her lower lip, causing her to squeak, and took the opportunity to delve his tongue between her parted lips.

"Sh-Shinji…!" she panted into his mouth. Her entire body was on fire…she felt so naïve and clumsy, not knowing what to do, while Shinji felt perfectly at ease, caressing her tongue with his own.

This time, Mari _had_ to breathe, and so she placed her hands against his chest, trying to push him away. He finally pulled away, and Mari panted, "Goodness, Shinji! You naughty, naughty boy!"

"I haven't had sex in like a hundred years, Mari, gimme a break!" he cried. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. His thoughts were clouded with lust, but at the same time a feeling of guilt washed over him, over many things, but it was particularly over missing her birthday. "At least ya did somethin' for mine, even when I wasn't there," he mumbled.

Mari looked confused for a moment, though she caught on. "I told you not to feel bad!"

He shrugged. "What'd ya do with that cake?"

"Lisa-chan and the others ate it."

"What, ya didn't bring a piece for me?"

"It was more than a month ago, you dumbo, how could I? And I wasn't even planning on you finding out it was me! You ruin everything," she huffed, even though she was happier than could be in finally being able to be herself around him.

Shinji rolled his eyes. Mari then bit her lower lip and looked at the ground. "But…if you really want to do something for my birthday…you _can_ give me something…"

He looked at her, prepared to give her anything.

Blushing bright red, and her heart racing, Mari looked up at him and said, "I…I want you to take me…!"

Shinji waits a few moments, thinking she hadn't finished her sentenced. Finally, he looked at her quizzically and asked, "Take ya where?"

_WHAAAAT?_ Mari was flabbergasted. "F-for once I'm asking to do 'h-things' with you and you don't understand?" she sputtered. "You're the worst, Shinji, the absolute worst! I hate you!"

It suddenly clicked with Shinji. "Wait…are ya really…?" Shinji grinned inwardly, wanting to tease her. "Mari, there's nothing' more that I'd wanna do, but…" He then appeared innocent and surprised. "Ya sprung it on me so suddenly…I ain't sure if I'm ready!"

"O-Oh…of course!" Mari blushed, placing her hands on her cheeks, feeling incredibly stupid. She shook her head. How could she pressure him into doing something like that? Bad, bad Mari! She truly was the naughty one! After a few moments of silence, she asked shyly, "Are…are you ready now…?"

"Fuck yes," he growled. She squeaked when he pinned her to the futon, his hands on either side of her head. He leaned closer to her face and whispered, "I thought ya were gonna make me wait forever."

He pressed his lips against hers hungrily, a hand tangling into her luscious blonde curls to make sure she wouldn't pull away anytime soon. Mari eagerly kissed him back, wanting to let everything go…she was nervous as could be, but at the same time…she wanted this…she wanted to be with Shinji in the most intimate way possible…!

She whimpered softly as his tongue dominated hers, sending shivers down her spine. Shinji pulled away from her sweet lips and trailed his tongue across her jaw line and down her neck.

"A-ah…" Mari moaned, curling her fingers into his hair as he began to gently suck on the soft curve of her neck. One hand stayed in her hair while the other began to wander further below, down her neck, reaching her breasts. She trembled as he began to knead the mound in his hand, while still ravishing her neck.

A small gasp escaped her lips when his hand slipped into her Shihakushō, unsatisfied with just feeling her through her clothes. He let out a small growl in finding that her bra still prevented him from touching her supple flesh, but it was better than her wearing bindings, which were annoying to deal with. Pulling away from her neck, his eyes darkened with lust, he panted, "Mari…are ya sure ya want this?"

Mari bit her lip and nodded. "Y-yes…I-I'm a little scared, but…I've never wanted anything more!" She squeaked when he captured her lips in a short, but ferocious kiss.

"Good," he breathed, nibbling on her ear. "Then I don't have ta hold back anymore."

"E-eh, Shinji, what are you doing?" Mari squealed, when he began to tug at her uniform.

"Take yer clothes off!" he demanded, growing impatient. "Ya can't have sex with that on! Well, at least not good sex anyway," he muttered.

"Wh-why are you saying the word aloud so casually?" she cried, blushing.

"Because that's what we're about ta do!" he argued.

"You don't have to say it! A-and…I'll do it myself!"

"Fine, then take 'em off!"

"Okay, okay!" she pouted. "Turn around."

"What? Hell no!"

"_Please_?" Marise begged. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Ugh, fine!" he growled, turning around. "I'm just gonna see ya naked anyway," he mumbled. He heard the removal of clothes and his eyes rolled up to the ceiling to try and distract him, though his thoughts were only filled with what he imagined Mari to look like without any clothes…he was acting like a horny teenage boy, so pathetic, but…he didn't give a shit!

"Okay…" Marise said from behind him. "You can turn around."

He whirled around and his jaw dropped. "Take off the fuckin' sheet!" he barked. _What tha hell is wrong with this girl?_ He thought, seeing that she had wrapped herself up in his bed sheet.

"Oh, I need to…?" she joked innocently. She gulped in seeing him glare. "O-Okay, just give me a second! I need this time for mental preparation!"

"Mental preparation my ass!"

"But…but I don't want you to see me," she then said suddenly, her face falling. "Because I'm so fat…"

His expression and eyes turned soft. "Aww Mari, c'mon, love…"

"It's true, Shinji!" she wailed. "Since you left I've just been eating so much more ice cream! You'll probably look at me and then go, 'Eww, how could I ever love such a fat girl like her?' I know you will!" Fat, wet tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffled, wiping her nose with his sheet.

"How many times do I have ta tell ya?" Shinji sighed, pulling her to him. "Yer beautiful ta me no matter what. I love ya."

Marise blushed. "Eh…okay…" She finally let the sheet fall from her shoulders, and Shinji fell backward from a nosebleed. "Sh-Shinji? Are you okay?" Mari asked, worried. She then covered herself with her arms. Maybe he was shocked by her ugliness…?

Shinji grabbed a box of tissues and pulled out a few, shoving one up each nostril. She…she was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined in his perverted fantasies!

He grabbed her and she squeaked in embarrassment when he pulled her against him, holding her tightly. She was so self-conscious and slightly uncomfortable, yet Shinji enjoyed the feeling of her nakedness against his clothed body. Mari then hugged Shinji, her heart beating out of her chest. _I…I want this…_ She thought.

"Eep!" she squeaked, when he threw her onto the futon. One of her arms went to cover her breasts while the other covered an intimate area lower. "Y-you don't have to stare so openly!" she cried, turning bright red. "And take these out!" she demanded, removing his tissues. "Having a nosebleed is so uncool!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Ya don't have ta hide yerself from me," he said simply, though his voice was heavy with desire. She whimpered when he pulled her arms away, pinning them over her head, allowing him to view her in all of her beauty.

"Y-you're so perverted…" she whimpered, shaking her head.

"Yeah…so sue me…" he murmured. He was currently thanking the gods for bestowing his muffin with such bountiful, perky breasts… Despite her whimpers of protest, he leaned down and traced his tongue around a rosy nipple.

"Sh-Shinji…!"

He chuckled. "Yer gonna be sayin' that a lot." He let go of his hold on her so that he could cup both of her breasts, though Marise squirmed beneath him.

"I-it's so…"

"Mari, I promise I'll make ya feel good," he whispered, beginning to knead her mounds. Her breathing became erratic, breaths coming out in short, heated gasps as he continued to fondle her creamy breasts.

"U-uwah…" Mari whimpered. She couldn't help but let out a moan, and her eyes widened. What an embarrassing sound…! She covered her mouth, muffling her moans, and Shinji grew annoyed, and removed her hand.

"Stop that," he said. "I wanna hear ya." His gentle kneading became more fervent. He teasingly ran a thumb over a hardened peak and Mari gasped. Grinning, he did it again and she moaned. He began pinching both of the nubs and the sounds coming from beneath him were music to his ears…he'd prefer this over jazz any day.

"Ahhh…Shinji, stop…th-they're sensitive…!" Mari protested, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Oh, they are…?" he asked innocently, tweaking one harder, earning a mewl from her. "I hadn't noticed."

"Don't tease me…!" she whimpered. Her body was aching with want and heat, and only Shinji could calm her… "Please…"

"How can I say no when my Mari-chan is like that?" he murmured. Mari eyes widened when he leaned down and captured a rosy bud between his lips, and began suckling the tortured peak.

"Ahhh!" she moaned, breathless. Wh-what was he doing to her…? Her entire body felt like it was on fire. When his tongue piercing ran over her sensitive bud, she nearly screamed from the sensation…it felt so wonderful…!

Shinji continued to torture her breasts, and while he was enjoying all of the adorable sounds coming from his precious Mari, he felt his own arousal beginning to harden, aching with need. But he didn't want to rush her…he wanted her to feel at ease… Although with the way her breaths were coming in short, shuddering gasps, she was probably anything but at ease.

He reluctantly pulled away, and saw Mari trembling. She looked absolutely beautiful lying naked beneath him…her golden curls billowed around her on the sheets, her blue eyes were hazy with lust, her cheeks were flushed pink, her soft lips were full and slightly bruised from his rough kisses, and her breasts lusciously bounced from her ragged breathing, the taut nipples glistening from his previous actions.

"God, Mari," he whispered, cupping her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her neck, then her cheek, saving her lips for last. "How did I end up with someone so beautiful, hmm?"

Mari blushed and gave a small shrug, averting her eyes in embarrassment. "Eh…I don't know," she fumbled. "B-but I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one like this…!" she protested, referring to being nude.

"Well, why didn't ya say so?" Shinji laughed. "Ya could've just said, 'Shinji, I wanna see ya naked.'"

"Th-that's such an embarrassing thing to say!" Mari cried. "Not everyone is a pervert like you!"

"Seems like if I put a pair of glasses on, ya'd turn into one," he teased.

She shook her head. "No, no I wouldn't!" She sat up and placed her hands on his chest. "L-let me…"

"Hmph, how come ya get ta undress me but I had ta turn around for ya? Seems unfair."

"You don't want me to…?"

"No, no, continue!" he said quickly.

"Eh, um…okay…" He had already taken his haori off before going to sleep, and so Mari placed her hands on the opening of his kosode, pulling it off of his shoulders. Shinji removed his arms from it, leaving him shirtless. Mari blushed in just seeming him like this, even though she had seen him without a shirt before… She placed her hands on his bare chest, and looked up at him, unsure of what to do next.

"Just touch me, Mari," he said gently.

She blushed, and nodded, allowing her hands to roam over his body, similar to what he did to her not long before. Her fingers raked over his nipples and he hissed, burying his face in her neck as she continued to tease him. She gently twisted a nipple, and he groaned.

"Ah, shit, Mari…" he grunted.

"Eh…I'm sorry!" she said, blushing. "How come it feels better for me…?"

"Probably because yer more sensitive," he teased, grabbing her breasts. He pinched her nipples roughly as he began to suckle her neck.

"Waah, Shinji, stop!" she cried. "I wasn't finished, that's not fair!"

"Fine, fine," he muttered, rolling his eyes. She turned around again and straddled him, planting herself firmly in his lap. She blushed and he groaned when his erection was pressed tightly to her heat. Memories of the day in the café came back, and Marise wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and began to ground her hips into his.

"Fuck…" he groaned, grasping her hips. He looked down and could already see the wetness dripping down her legs as she pleasured herself, rubbing herself against his clothed member.

"Ahhh…Shinji!" she moaned, pressing her breasts firmly against his chest. She gasped when her nipples grazed over his; the sensation was too unbearable. "I…I feel so hot…" she told him, panting.

"M-Mari…" Shinji removed Mari from him, though groaned in losing the friction, his member aching more than before. Mari also whimpered, though he chuckled, laying her on her back. "Someone's a little eager," he teased.

"I-I acted naughty again, didn't I?" she whimpered, placing her hands on her warm cheeks.

"Yeah, but I like it when yer like that." Shinji's fingers trailed between the valley of her breasts, over her slightly rounded stomach, and then to the small tuft of blonde curls between her legs.

"Sh-Shinji, what are you…" Mari couldn't finish her question, for she let out a high-pitched mewl as his fingers began to torture her sweet warmth.

"Damn, yer wet," he murmured, and Mari's blush deepened. He was touching her in her more private place…it was so embarrassing! Yet at the same time…it felt _so_ good…

She whimpered as he continued running his fingers along her slick folds. "Please…" she begged, though she had no idea what she was pleading for. Shinji, however, knowing exactly what she needed, gently inserted a finger into her tight core, stretching her walls.

Mari's eyes widened at the intrusion and she gripped the sheets, her breathing becoming more erratic. "Ah…" she panted.

"Do ya feel good, Mari?" he asked huskily.

"Y-yes…" she admitted, embarrassed. "I…I want to feel more!"

Shinji nodded and inserted a second finger inside of her, and began moving his fingers in and out of her, slowly at first, though from her whimpers he began to quicken the pace, thrusting the digits in and out of her.

"Ahh…" Marise moaned, her breasts heaving with each labored breath. "I…I feel strange…"

Shinji, knowing that she was close to her release, suddenly slowed down, and pulled his fingers out of her.

"Eh…? Why did you stop?" Mari whimpered.

He grinned, and she watched with both fascination and shock as he sucked his fingers clean. "'Cause I don't want ya ta have all tha fun," he chuckled. He then rubbed the inside of her thigh, which was slick with her wetness. "Hmm…but I do wanna taste ya…"

It took Mari a second to realize what he meant, and she gasped in horror when he leaned down between her legs. "Shinji…don't…!" She let out a scream of pleasure as his tongue ran over her slick folds. She fisted her fingers into his hair, with the intention of pushing him away, though she instead pulled him closer.

He chuckled, placing his hands on her thighs, and pulled her warmth closer to him before he engulfed her heat with his own hot cavern.

Marise felt so dirty and naughty with what Shinji was doing to her, but…it felt too wonderful, she couldn't push him away now, even if she wanted to…and she certainly didn't want him to stop. His tongue tortured her deliciously, and when she felt his tongue piercing flick against her clit, she let out a high-pitched squeak. Shinji's chuckles rumbled through her core, sending waves of pleasure through her.

She arched back onto the bed, gripping the sheets tightly as his tongue drove in and out of her. "Shinji…I…I can't take anymore!" she cried out. Her body convulsed in shuddering spasms as she experienced her first orgasm.

Shinji didn't pull away until he had licked her clean, and when he did, he grinned in seeing his little muffin panting heavily. "What…ya tired already, love?" he asked. He leaned closer to her lips, and whispered, "Wanna taste?" Before she could answer he pressed his mouth to hers, pushing his tongue past her lips to find hers. Her eyes flew open when a sticky mixture coated her tongue, and she blushed in realizing what it was… she was incredibly embarrassed, yet it made her aroused all over again.

"Mari…" Shinji groaned, shaking his head. "I can't take much more…I gotta have ya _now_."

Mari's eyes widened…this was finally going to happen. "Eh, um…o-okay…"

Shinji quickly removed his hakama pants and boxers, throwing them to the side. Marise squeaked and covered her eyes as he did so, though being the curious girl that she was, parted two fingers, trying to take a peek.

Shinji chuckled, and removed her hands from her face. "If you wanna look so badly, Mari-chan, I don't mind…"

Mari's face was bright red, though she glanced down at his enlarged member, and then looked back up at his face, panicked. "It won't fit!" she said decidedly.

Shinji clucked his tongue against his teeth, annoyed. "How are ya gonna say that?"

"Shinji, I have a confession…"

"What is it, Mari?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I'm…I'm a virgin!" she cried, just wanting to throw it out.

Silence. "No…are ya really?" Shinji asked.

"It's true!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Well, duh it's true, Mari."

She pouted and then suddenly remembered reading from one of her magazines that men didn't like virgins because the crying and pain was bothersome to them. "Oh…" she exclaimed, an imaginary light bulb lighting over her head. "Maybe I should first make love with another man and then come back so that our first time together can be easier?"

Shinji's jaw dropped, flabbergasted. "Out of all the fuckin' stupid ideas…" he began, his voice rising. "How tha hell can ya say ta my face that yer gonna go ta another man? That's it…" he growled under his breath. "I'm gonna chuck those damn magazines in a furnace."

"S-so…" Mari stammered, blushing and poking her fingers together. "It's okay if I've never done it…?"

"Of course it's okay, Mari," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek. "I'm gonna be yer first, yer last, and every in-between, and I'll be damned if it's any other way. Yer mine, every part of ya."

"And Shinji is mine…?"

He grinned. "I already told ya that ya owned my ass, didn't I?"

She nodded, and giggling, hugged him tightly. "Okay! I'm ready…I think."

He nodded, and positioned himself at her weeping entrance. He licked his dry lips and placed his hands firmly on her hips, and began inching into her.

Marise could feel ever centimeter of herself being stretched, and tears immediately came to her eyes. "Owwie!" she cried dramatically. "Ehhh, it hurts, Shinji! Get off, get off, get off! This is impossible, I knew it, it's never going to work, I told you, why didn't you listen to me, owww!"

"Mari, I'm barely two fuckin' inches in!" he protested, dodging her flailing arms. He grabbed her hands, pressing them back to the futon, and laced his fingers through hers. She looked up at him through her tears and he leaned down, and whispered, "I promise…this is the only time I'll cause ya pain."

Mari was moved by his words. She nodded, and bit her lower lip as he began to enter her again…her eyes flew open and she opened her mouth to scream, though Shinji hushed her with his lips. He broke through her barrier and was finally inside of her. His body trembled in feeling how tight she was, squeezing the life out of him.

She never thought she could feel so much pain in her entire life…when Shinji pulled away from her lips, she was about to yell at him some more, though stopped when she saw the tears sliding down his own cheeks. _Did it hurt for him too? _She thought naively.

"I'm sorry," he croaked. He wasn't just sorry for the pain he caused her now, but for everything he had done…for leaving her, breaking her heart, being unable to protect her…everything.

Mari smiled through her tears and placed her hand against his cheek, wiping his tears away. "Everything's okay now, sweetie-pie," she said softly. "I'd rather feel pain with you than nothing at all alone."

He kissed the palm of her hands. "I love ya, Mari."

"I…I love you too…" she said softly, barely above a whisper.

"Say it again, louder this time!" he barked. "I can barely fuckin' hear ya!"

"No, I refuse!"

He growled, "Fine…" He leaned in, grinning lecherously. "I'll have ya screamin' my name soon enough."

Mari shuddered as his hot breath tickled her ear, sending pleasurable sensations through her. She still felt very sore below. "It…still hurts a little," she winced.

Shinji pursed his lips and lowered his hand to her warmth. Her eyes bugged out when she saw his hand glow and felt a strange sensation overshadowing the pain. "Wh-what…are you doing?" she squeaked.

"It's a healin' kidō…" Shinji explained. "Doubt yer 'spose ta use it for this kinda thing but…" He shrugged. "What tha hell, right? Still hurt?"

She shook her head. "N-not anymore…thank you."

He kissed her deeply. "Idiot," he breathed against her lips. "Ya don't thank the person that caused ya pain in tha first place."

She blushed. "Don't make fun of me!" she whined.

He grinned. "But teasin' ya is so much fun. Alright Mari," he told her gently. "I'm gonna start movin'."

Marise blinked, confused. "Oh…I thought this was it."

"Are ya fuckin' serious?" he cried. "How tha hell did ya get through high school?"

"Ehhh, I don't know! I don't read or watch perverted things like you do!" She squeaked when he began to move inside of her, digging her fingernails into his back. "Aah…Shinji…" she moaned breathlessly.

"Yer so fuckin' tight, Mari," he grunted.

"Sorry…?" She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing…

He chuckled and continued. His thrusts started out as slow, wanting to make it last. Mari soon became curious and impatient, however, as she experimentally lifted her hips to reach his touch. "Mmm…!" she whimpered, sensations of pleasure coursing through her.

Shinji released a throaty groan. He grasped her hips as his movements became faster and more frantic, causing Mari to mewl and gasp beneath him.

"Shinji…Shinji!" she panted. She let out a small gasp when he grabbed both her wrists and lifted her upward so that she was straddling him, and continued pounding wildly into her.

Her eyes widened in feeling him deeper inside her than before…he filled her completely…it felt so right… Being her small height, she still came a few inches shorter than him, and she blushed when she looked up at him. Shinji leaned in to kiss her, probing her mouth with his tongue, and tightly gripped her bottom as he delved deeper into her with each rhythmic thrust.

"Mmph…" Mari moaned into his mouth, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She couldn't take much more, and she broke the kiss with a loud moan, trembling as ripples of ecstasy flooded through her. "I…I can't…Shinji!" she whimpered, her nails digging into his shoulders as she climaxed.

Shinji groaned as she tightened around him and laid her back on the bed, thrusting into her until he reached his own shuddering release, letting out a throaty groan as he poured himself into her. "Mari…"

She whimpered in feeling herself being filled, though when Shinji pulled out of her, she felt so much lighter, incomplete… She was so tired, and even a little sore…but she didn't regret it. Not one bit.

Shinji panted and couldn't hold himself on his arms any longer, gently laying himself on his Mari. She pouted her lips when he laid his head on her breasts, looking up at her with a tired grin.

"How was it?"

"Don't ask me this!" she scolded, poking his forehead. "I won't answer!"

"Ya hated it?"

She blushed, and shook her head. "No…"

"Do ya wanna do it again?"

"Shinji, I'm so tired!" she whined, running her fingers through his hair.

"Fine, fine…" he said, rolling to his side, pulling Mari against him. "But now we gotta make up for lost time. I figure if we did it around six times a day, that'd be a good start."

"E-eh?" Mari sputtered, her eyes widening. She couldn't imagine doing such an activity half a dozen times…she already felt like she would die from exhaustion!

"I'm surprised ya didn't wake all of Seireitei, ya were so loud," he teased.

Mari blushed. "I-I'll try to be quieter…"

Shinji leaned in and kissed her forehead, his arm tightening around her. "Don't be," he told her. He smiled in seeing her half-lidded eyes, realizing how worn out she was. "Go ta sleep, love," he said gently. He kissed her lips, and said, "I love ya."

Mari's eyes opened and she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I love you too, Shinji." When she settled back down, she asked, "Did you hear me then?"

He chuckled. "Yeah…I heard ya, Goldie."

She smiled against his chest and closed her eyes, immediately drifting to sleep. She completely missed her curfew, but…she could care less. She was just happy to finally reunite with Shinji.

Shinji turned to his side, wrapping both arms around Marise. A small part of him was afraid that this was all a dream…he didn't want to go to sleep, for fear that once he woke up, she would be gone.

His arms tightened around her, nuzzling his face into her golden curls. He would never let her go again.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : : **

**xxAhiruHoneyxx: **Haha, well, I'm sure when you post more updated stories they will be great!

**EaSnowPW: **Yes, yes she did! Shinji was such a smarty, knowing all along~

**Rin136: **Oh, it was you! I was wondering. XD Haha, I dunno…yeah, people just assume she's weak because she looks like it and kind of is, but when she's determined, she can do things! Aww, if only he had been wearing a tie, then she would have felt better!

**Page-Mistress: **I dunno how I feel about Shinji x Momo, I really want to see how they interact in the manga…I want Momo to develop a trusting relationship with Shinji. They seem like they'd be cute. Pfft, you know the genius Shinji knew all along. ;D

**Lorna Roxen: **Glad you did, thanks! And yep, she's a silly goose, lol.

**Gunitatsuhiko: **Noooo, why is everyone crying? Aww, but you know, that really makes me happy. I always feel good when I update it at a time that makes someone feel better. Glad you liked it, I hope you liked this one too!

**Saber Amane: **Yep, of course Shinji knew, he's just…well, Shinji, lol. Nothing gets past him. XD Yeah, now that she's stalking him, although he has no right to talk, since he made Yoruichi creep on Mari. XD

**Evalyd Yamazaki: **Yes! Shinji is just a smarty-pants~ I can draw stick figures pretty well. :D (No I can't.) The geisha idea was random, but it suit her somehow. Sorry for the awit!

**Ume Kanda: **Did you mean, "Hurry Hurry Update dammit?" XD I had to work on a lot of commissions, so it delayed this update! But it's here now!

**Zmijajuri: **Glad you liked it, it was vaguely inspired by a manga I read called "Motto Itte," I think it was the third chapter. (There's only three, lol.) The main girl, Mizuta Mari, was a big inspiration for this Mari.

**La Dark Flower: **Thank you for adding this to your favorites!

**Shadow Redbird: **Thanks for adding this to your faves. ^_^

**Nundica: **Hey, I know you! O.O XD Thanks for all the adds and stuff. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow…that seriously was the first lemon I wrote between them. (Even though I had many a fantasy in my head, it never got on paper, ha.) So…I hope it wasn't too much…? I feel that Shinji's sexiness balanced out Mari's awkwardness quite nicely, lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll need some time to think of where I'm taking this next, because I know what events will happen, I just don't really know how to get there cohesively…so yeah! Thank you all so much for sticking with me to this point, you all are so amazing and I am undeserving of your kindness/awesomeness. T_T

I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!


	30. My True Love

**Author's Note: **I thought I should announce again that I am NOT following the current Quincy/Thousand Year arc. If I were to do that, I would have to take a six month hiatus to get a feel for what's actually going on and how to incorporate Mari in there, which would be difficult, plus it seems like Shinji isn't playing a big role either…

So, with that being said, all of the developments happening in there will NOT appear in this fic from here on. For example, (and sorry for spoilers), Shunsui won't lose an eye, Kira won't be injured, Sasakibe is NOT dead, etc. The Quincy will not show up at all in this fanfic. Just thought I should make that clear!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: My True Love<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Mari wrinkled her nose, still asleep, though she was slowly coming to. She shivered a bit, furrowing her brows in annoyance, although the crease disappeared in feeling warmth engulf her. Smiling, she snuggled closer into the warmth. However, when she heard a chuckle, her eyes slowly opened, and when they met smiling brown eyes, she gasped.

"Well, g'mornin', beautiful," Shinji greeted, grinning widely.

"WAH!" Mari cried, detaching herself from his arms. As she got up, however, the sheet fell from her body, and she nearly screamed in realizing that she was naked, and that Shinji was openly staring at her, appreciating her figure. "Shinji!" she whined in embarrassment, taking the sheet back to cover herself. "Wh-what happened…?" she sputtered, as though the memory of last night had been washed away from her mind.

Shinji sat up, resting his head on his hand and rolled his eyes. "We made love…that's what happened," he said simply.

A blush spread across Mari's cheeks as the memory came back to her, as did the slight burning between her legs, a clear reminder of what they had done. She blinked, unbelieving that it had happened.

"How could ya forget?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Her blush deepened and her eyes grew hazy in remembering what happened. "I-I guess my heart and body was so filled with Shinji, that I…I couldn't remember…"

Shinji nearly fell off the bed, blown away by her cuteness. He jumped on her, trying to hug her. "How can ya not expect me ta screw ya seneless when ya say these cute things, heh?"

"Sh-Shinji…stop!" Mari whimpered, trying to push him off. "We have to be serious!" she scolded, wagging a finger at him, with her other hand still tightly holding the sheet to her chest, which annoyed Shinji. "I have to leave…Urahara is probably really mad at me for missing the Senkaimon…" Her heart raced with worry as she began to panic. "Wh-what if I get caught…? They could throw me in jail…or worse!"

Shinji rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…guess ya better head back," he muttered, even though that was the last thing he wanted her to do.

Mari scrunched her nose. "But I…I want to shower first!"

"Great, I'll go with ya!"

Mari threw a glare at him and scooted to the edge of the futon, the sheet still covering her. "I don't need you to come with me," she huffed, blushing.

Shinji laid down on his back, his hands behind his head. "Ya probably shouldn't get up," he told her, clucking his tongue against his teeth knowingly.

"Don't tell me what to do, Mr. Bossy Pants! I'm not a child!" She pushed herself onto her legs, and gasped in feeling her legs buckle beneath her. "Wah!" she cried, about to fall face-flat on the ground. However, Shinji caught her just in time, and she blushed when he picked her up.

"I told ya not ta get up," he said softly, nuzzling her cheek.

"I-It was because you were so rough that I can barely move!" she cried indignantly. "And waking me up so many times afterward, what is wrong with you?"

Shinji grinned. "I can't help it! I just look at ya and I get turned on! Look below, I'm already aroused!"

"I am _not_ going to do that!" she screeched. He carried her to the bathroom and kicked the door closed behind him. "I can take it from here, Shinji, just put me down!" she cried.

"We'll waste less water if we shower together," he told her. "Don't 'cha wanna save tha earth and all that jazz?"

"SHINJI!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the rest of Seireitei was beginning to wake up and start their daily routine, with Shinigami bustling around and entering the training grounds for the usual spar practice.<p>

Hinamori Momo entered the Fifth Division office, and looked around for her taichō, though he was nowhere to be found. She furrowed her brow in slight confusion. Although he was lazy, he was usually always in the office before her, and it made sense that he would be, considering he lived in the floor above. She looked upward and felt his Reiatsu, and came to the conclusion that he must have just woken up.

She heard the stream of water, and took a seat at her desk, shaking her head. _What could have kept him up all night? _She bit the nail of her thumb in slight worry, hoping he hadn't gone out drinking last night…he hadn't done so in a long time, not since the Asami incident, though no one knew about that except those in the bar that night. She hoped he wouldn't come in with a terrible hangover…her taichō wasn't the most pleasant to be around when he was in one of his foul moods, rare as they were…

She chuckled and began to straighten the papers for the day. As she pulled out a few feather pens and a jar of ink from a drawer, she froze, her brows drawing together in slight confusion. There was another trace of spiritual pressure in her taichō's room…one that was unfamiliar…someone was up there with him? _In the shower?_ She shook her head, her cheeks tainted pink. _It's none of your business, Momo!_ She scolded herself. She tried to focus on her work, but just the thought of her taichō being serious enough about someone to bring her to his room…sure, he flirted with every girl, but she had noticed that when he did, he never showed an actual interest in anyone…

Actually, every time he would see a cute girl and refer to her as his "first love," Momo saw emptiness in his eyes, as though he didn't believe the words he said. Time and time again she would try to hint at certain topics to get him to open up to her, but every time, he would smoothly change the topic to something less serious. This disappointed Momo slightly…she was worried that her captain didn't trust her enough to tell her what was on his mind. It was true that in the beginning of their relationship, Momo had been slightly cold to him and oftentimes refused to even sit with him, but as the days went on and she saw how trustworthy he actually was, she opened up to him…she even cried in front of him when she let out all she had felt about her former taichō…

And Shinji didn't try to give any words of comfort, because he was smart enough to know that words couldn't heal her…she was so tired of everyone saying, "Sorry" or "It'll be okay," or her least favorite… "I understand how you feel." No one knew what she felt…and Shinji didn't try to say he did, even though he would probably be the only person that _could_ know how she felt…Aizen had betrayed him as well.

Momo once again looked up at the ceiling, her eyes filled with hope mixed with sadness. She wished for nothing but happiness for her taichō, and hoped that the person up there wouldn't be there to fill the void for just one night. But Shinji wasn't careless. He was smart, and he wouldn't just give his heart to anyone.

So who could the girl be…?

* * *

><p>Inside of the Twelfth Division, seated officers of the squad were walking around, cups of coffee, not tea, in their hands, as their job usually required their full attention, resulting in losing countless hours of sleep. Monitors were everywhere in the dark room, the only light being what was coming from the screens…reports of what went through the Senkaimon, information on what Kuroksaki Ichigo was up to, updates from the Shino Academy…<p>

Akon rested his chin in his palm, sighing heavily as his eyes scanned the reports. He was unfortunately stuck with the job of trying to find anything out of the ordinary, but it was mundane and blank as usual…

"Come on," he groaned, whirling around in his seat. "Someone take my spot for an hour…" He rubbed his eyes, yawning. "I feel like I'm about to pass out or go blind…whichever comes first."

He heard a beep from behind and turned around. A red light flashed on the screen and Akon narrowed his eyes, wondering what the discrepancy could be. On the screen was a file of a Shino Academy student that had visited yesterday, Itsuka Kyoko… _What's so off about that? _He wondered. His fingers went to work on the keyboard as he typed the name into the Shino Academy database, and his eyes widened when it came up blank.

"She doesn't exist…" he murmured. His eyes widened again when he heard from his left: "Hey…news coming in…there was a breach yesterday morning in an unauthorized Senkaimon!"

"What?" he barked, turning around. "How could we just realize that? Where did it come from?"

"…Karakura Town," the subordinate replied, fear in his eyes.

_There's an intruder in Seireitei._ Not wanting to alarm everybody, Akon whispered the message into a Hell Butterfly and sent it outside to the First Division. He was taking a risk by not letting is own taichō know of this, but he figured he should first get the sotaichō's opinion on the situation.

* * *

><p>Soi Fon, ironically enough, was in the First Division office, speaking to the sotaichō. She had arrived early to try and convince him to deliver some form of punishment to Hirako Shinji for the damage he caused to Nest of Maggots and her division.<p>

"Some of my men were wounded by his carelessness!" she barked, furious. "This was all because he was unable to reign in his emotions and only cared about seeking his own revenge…it was an act of selfishness and utter disregard for the safety of my squad members!" She folded her arms over her chest, her eyes darkening as she said bitterly, "He didn't even spend a night in prison!"

"I understand that you are feeling very frustrated right now, Soi Fon-taichō," Yamamoto replied apologetically. Secretly, however, he was hoping for an interruption…dealing with Captains' complaints in itself was not an enjoyable task, but taking one from the Second Division Captain…well, it was quite torturous for him.

Yamamoto was a very experienced man, though even he had a little difficulty in concealing the relief in his eyes when Sasakibe-fukutaichō opened the door to allow a Hell Butterfly into the room.

Soi Fon tapped her foot on the ground, thoroughly annoyed. Yamamoto held out his finger and the black butterfly landed on it, and the message rang through the room:

_"There is currently an intruder in the Seireitei, who had come in disguised as a student from Shino Academy under the name Itsuka Kyoko. The name is not in the database and reports are coming in that there was a breach yesterday morning from Karakura Town. We have traced the foreign spiritual pressure to the private quarters of Fifth Division taichō, Hirako Shinji. None others have been notified of the situation so as not to cause any unnecessary alarm. Please do what you feel is necessary, sotaichō."_

After the message had ended, Soi Fon nearly shook with rage. "That…that traitor!" she seethed. "I'll see that this is taken care of, sotaichō." She turned around, her haori flying behind her as she stormed out of the office.

The sotaichō let out a sigh that was barely audible. He hadn't even given her the command. However, he would let her go and investigate…at least she was finally gone.

* * *

><p>Mari blushed wildly as she came out of Shinji's bathroom; steam pouring out and dissipating into the room. She was incredibly embarrassed, but her lover was happily grinning.<p>

"I feel refreshed!" he exclaimed. She looked at him and was shocked to find that he actually looked fresher than a daisy.

"I don't!" she pouted, her entire body sore. "Now I'm even more tired than before!"

"Let's do it again," he said eagerly, trying to grab Mari.

"I HATE YOU!" she cried, fleeing from him.

"Tch, ya were sayin' tha complete opposite when we were in there," he muttered. "Ha!" he shouted when he dodged the pillow she threw at him.

Mari sat on the bed, clad only in a small towel, and looked over at the pile of her red uniform that was still on the floor. "I don't want to wear that!" she said, scrunching her nose up in disgust. Her face fell, however, in realizing that she hadn't brought an extra set of clothes…_ Because I hadn't planned on staying the night!_ She thought hotly. She blushed when she looked at Shinji, who only had a towel loosely hanging around his waist, his body glistening with droplets of water.

He ran a hand roughly through his hair to dry it and went to his closet, pulling out one of his uniforms. "Here," he said, throwing it onto the futon.

"That is way too big!" she whined.

"Then just wear tha top part."

"Um…okay…" she mumbled, blushing. "Turn around!" she cried, glaring at Shinji.

"Are ya fuckin' serious?" Shinji retorted. "I've seen ya naked plenty of times already, Mari, it ain't a big deal."

"Yes, it is, it is!" she insisted. She twisted her lips into a pout. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

Shinji groaned inwardly, unable to refuse her when she did that. (And the little minx used the technique quite often.) "Fine," he sighed heavily, turning around.

Mari let out a small sigh of relief and was about to remove her towel. "Eh…I don't have new undergarments!"

"Well…I _guess_ ya can borrow the ones I stole from ya. They're in that drawer. Just return 'em later." She shook with anger as she could feel his grin when he said, "And ya don't even have ta wash 'em, ain't I the sweetest lover ya ever had?"

"You are the absolute worst, Shinji!" she screeched. "I should take all of these back. They're mine!"

"Do that and I'll turn around," he threatened with a lecherous grin. Mari whirled around, eyes wide with fear, though his back was still facing her.

She put on a light pink bra and matching panties before pulling Shinji's kosode over her body. She then tied the white sash around her waist, and slipped on some socks and sandals. He was so much taller than her that his kosode ended just above her knees. She touched her hair, which was still slightly damp, but put it up into a messy bun, using the pair of chopsticks from her geisha wig. She blew on a strand of hair that escaped, falling in front of her face, though it remained there, and she gave up on it.

"Can I turn around now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, I guess so… SHINJI!" she screeched, when he threw off his towel. It hit her in the face, which was what he had aimed for. She removed it, ready to bark at him, though covered her eyes again in seeing him naked. "Hurry up and change!" she whimpered.

"Why? It feels nice like this. I'm thinkin' I was a nudist when I was a Human. Whaddya think?"

"I think Shinji should stop talking and put clothes on!" she snapped, her hands still over her eyes.

He chuckled, "Alright, ya can look, Goldie." She did so and pouted when he said, "I know ya wanted ta peep. Ya can't resist this sexy body."

"Hmph," she huffed. "I'm not a pervert like you!" She looked at her wig on the floor and shook her head. "I'm not going to put on that awful disguise again," she told him. "Can you sneak me out?" She blushed when he came over and knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. Her heart thudded in her chest when he looked at up at her, his brown eyes pleading.

"I don't wanna sneak ya out," he admitted. "I don't wanna let ya outta my sight again, darlin'."

Her cheeks grew hot, moved by his words. She began running her fingers through his damp hair. "You know I can't stay," she said softly. "What will you do? Keep me locked up in here forever?"

"My Goldilocks can turn into Rapunzel. I'll even chain ya ta tha wall and have my way with ya every night. It sounds like a good idea ta me," he joked, a sad smile on his face, though it quickly faded.

She smiled and pinched his cheeks, lifting his frown into a wide smile that was much creepier than his Cheshire grin, though it made her laugh. "Maybe Urahara can find a way for me to visit more often?" she suggested. She then averted her eyes, embarrassed, as she asked, "Does…does this mean we're together again, Shinji?"

He grasped her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look at him, and answered her with another question. "Were we ever not?"

He grew surprised when she jumped down into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you!"

Shinji smiled and held her tightly, burying his face in her neck. _Damn it…_ His emotions were beginning to take over, love over sensibility, as he didn't want her to go…he didn't ever want to let her go. "I wish ya could stay with me," he whispered. He kissed her neck, slipping his fingers through her hair, and Mari's breath hitched in her throat. However, he pulled away, looking at her queerly.

"What?" she asked, her fingers going to her cheek. "Is there something on my face?'

Shinji shook his head, and pursing his lips, reached over and pulled out a pink bow from his drawer. He put it in her hair and grinned. "There," he said. "Without it, ya just ain't you."

She laughed and tugged on his white tie. "It's like Shinji without a tie!"

"More like me without you," he whispered huskily. She blushed and leaned in to kiss him, though the moment was ruined when they heard shouting coming from downstairs.

"Soi Fon-taichō, please!" they heard Momo shout. "I'm sure this is just a big misunder_—_"

Both Mari and Shinji were startled when the Second Division captain kicked the door open. Momo gasped in surprise, a hand flying to her mouth in seeing her taichō holding a blonde woman in his arms…and from the feel of her spiritual pressure…she was _Human_.

Mari's face went bright red in both fear and embarrassment when she saw the Shininigami.

"A…A Ryoka!" Soi Fon exclaimed in surprise. Her anger then rose and she glared at Shinji. "What are you doing, Hirako? Did you allow her into Soul Society?"

"Now wait a minute, Soi Fon…" Shinji began, though Soi Fon already stormed over. Mari let out a cry when the slim woman grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her up.

"You will be taken to the sotaichō!" she barked. Shinji sprang up, though Soi Fon had seen this coming and wrapped an arm around the blonde girl's waist, and flash stepped out of the office.

"Goddamn it!" Shinji barked, pounding his fist against the wall. He knew his shunpo wasn't as fast as Soi Fon's. _Damn it…!_ He growled inwardly. She was probably already at the First Division.

Momo trembled slightly, both frightened and concerned as she watched her taichō. She had never seen him so upset before…

_Was she…the girl he loved?_

* * *

><p>Mari grew dizzy as she was taken away, and wondered how such a petite woman could have so much strength and speed… Mari wanted to protest, to kick and scream, though from the look in the woman's gray eyes, she figured that would be a very bad idea.<p>

Soi Fon arrived at the Captain's hall, and put Mari down not so gently.

Marise looked in front of her to see an elderly man wearing a white robe like Soi Fon and Shinji did…his beard was long, nearly reaching the floor, and his eyebrows were so burly and heavy it weighed down on his eyelids, preventing her from seeing his eyes. He held a cane in front of him, both hands rested on it. Mari gulped, standing in fear in front of the sotaichō of the Gotei 13.

"Did you come do cause harm?" he asked.

Mari trembled in response, too shaken and afraid to answer. Her throat was dry and her heart pounded through her chest…

"Speak, girl!" the sotaichō barked, banging his cane on the ground.

"N-n-no…no sir," she answered, her voice coming out raspy and hoarse. "I…I only wanted to see Shinji…I was just about to leave, but then, she…" Mari winced, looking at Soi Fon, who glared at her.

_This…this is the same girl in those pictures…the ones Yoruichi-sama took!_

"Sasakibe," Yamamoto began.

"Yes, sotaichō?" A man appeared from the wall. He had orange eyes, neatly combed gray hair and a mustache of the same color. Mari thought he appeared very regal, like a loyal knight.

"Call forth all of the Captains and Lieutenants for a meeting. Because the Fifth Division taichō Hirako Shinji is involved in this, all should be aware of the situation."

Sasakibe nodded and wasted no time in sending out the message. A few moments later, Mari turned to see the large gates open with more men and women in haoris and badges filing into the hall. They all took their designated spots and Soi Fon stepped back, though kept a watchful eye on the Ryoka.

Mari looked down at her feet, afraid to make eye contact with any of them. _They look down on me…_ She thought forlornly. _I'm an intruder to them…a despicable person._

Shinji was the last to come in, bursting into the hall. He stood behind Mari, and Yamamoto looked at him disdainfully.

"Take your place, Hirako-taichō," he ordered.

"No," he responded firmly, placing a hand on Mari's shoulder. "I'm stayin' right here."

Yamamoto released some of his spiritual pressure in response to Shinji's insubordination, and Mari, just being a Human, began to falter. She gasped, feeling as though the wind was knocked right out of her, and fell to her knees from the weight of his Reiatsu.

"C'mon, Yama-sotaichō, she didn't do anythin'," Shinji sighed. He shielded Mari from the sotaichō's pressure by covering her with his own. Mari let out a shaky breath, finally able to breathe easy. She took Shinji's hand and he helped her up.

"Do you understand the severity of this situation, Hirako Shinji?" the elderly Shinigami asked gravely.

Shinji shrugged, his face impassive and brown eyes dull. "Yer makin' it out ta be more dramatic than it needs to be."

"You're been fraternizing with a Human girl!" Soi Fon declared, stepping forward. Disgust was clear on her face. "You don't think this is serious? And judging from Hinamori's pleading for my not to interrupt you, it would seem like you've done more than just simply court her."

Mari's eyes widened and she turned bright red, burying her face in Shinji's chest.

"What I do is none of yer goddamn business," Shinji said darkly, tightening his arm around Mari's shoulders.

Yamamoto shook his head knowingly. "This must be Asahina Marise. Did you know your father was a Shinigami long ago?"

Marise slightly turned her head around to meet the sotaichō's eyes and nodded her head slightly. "Y-yes…" she said meekly. "He told me he worked under the Second Division."

Soi Fon's eyes widened in shock. Asahina… "Asahina Soichiro?" she said aloud softly. Impossible! He was a legend…Yoruichi had told her so much about him…only he had fled Soul Society when he…fell in love with a Human woman.

"Hirako Shinji…" Yamamoto began gruffly. "What will you do if the girl becomes pregnant? From the information Kurotsuchi gathered about her, she carries genes from a Shinigami and is a Fullbringer. You are a Visored. What kind of hybrid are you trying to create?"

Shinji clenched his teeth in frustration. Why did it have to come to this? He looked down to see Mari trembling, her fingers curling into his kosode. When her eyes met his, she quickly look away, not wanting him to see just how afraid she was…

_Mari…_ He thought, wincing. _I'll protect ya, love._

Kurotsuchi Mayuri stood idle from the beginning of the meeting, however, his interest was suddenly perked when he heard the word "hybrid." "Allow it!" he interrupted. "Then for the duration of her pregnancy, allow her to stay in my lab…to monitor her for safety reasons, of course."

Shinji turned and glared at the scientist. "Shut it, before I break off that nail of yers and shove it up yer_—_"

"Enough!" Yamaoto barked, banging his cane on the ground. "Let go of the girl, Hirako."

Shinji reluctantly complied, removing his arm from her. Mari took a few hesitant steps forward and raises her head, looking at Yamamoto.

"A Human entering Soul Society is an egregious crime, punishable by imprisonment and even execution. Do you understand this?"

Mari, though frightened beyond belief, nodded.

"You say you came up here to see Hirako Shinji, because you care for him. If you truly cared for his well being, wouldn't the most sensible thing for you to do is let him be and perform his duties as taichō of the Fifth Division? Do you not think you are hindering him from doing this by coming up here and causing such a disturbance?"

"That ain't fair, sotaichō…" Shinji growled, but Yamamoto raised a hand to silence him.

"Your father was a great man and an accomplished warrior. However, his whole life crumbled because of the decision he made. Think wisely before you make yours."

Mari turned to look at Shinji, doubt in her eyes and heart. Was he right…? Was she really holding Shinji back, being a burden to him? Her face fell, thinking about yesterday. She spent the whole day with him, and grew insecure once again. She chased after him like a lovesick girl…these Shinigami…they were warriors…an organization created to keep the balance between two worlds…what role did Mari play in all of this? She was just an insignificant speck in it all…a girl who was hopelessly in love.

She looked around at the people around her, unable to read their faces. What…was she doing here?

Shinji, seeing her will waver, looked up at Yamamoto, his brown eyes hard. "Alright. If ya think she'll affect my duties as a Captain…" Everyone in the room watched in surprise as he took off his haori and dropped it on the floor. "Then I quit."

Even Yamamoto's eyebrows went up in surprise, revealing his eyes, which were rarely seen. "You would throw your life away for a mere Human girl?"

Shinji simply said, "This 'mere Human girl' _is_ my life."

"No!" Marise then shouted, startling everyone. She ran over and picked up the haori, handing it back to Shinji. "Don't do this," she pleaded, her eyes swimming with tears. "They need you," she whispered softly. She turned around and said firmly to Yamamoto, "You…you can throw me in jail or do whatever…but Shinji had nothing to do with this! I came here on my own, because I wanted to see him…he had no idea…" She looked down at the ground and whispered, "I thought if I saw him one last time, this aching would stop." She held her fisted hands against her rapidly beating heart. She shook her head; her eyes squeezed shut. "H-he's not just the man I love…he's my protector…my best friend! No one has ever cared for me as much as Shinji did… I'm just as selfish as always," she ended sadly, opening her watery eyes. The tears cascaded down her round cheeks. "I couldn't let go."

Shinji's heart ached, and all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and tell her that she never had to be scared…he wanted to take all of her pain away, show her in every way just how much he loved her…

After a long silence, Yamamoto finally said, "I first thought you were just a frivolous girl. However, I now see that you are just like your father." He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily, "We will take a vote among the captains on whether Hirako Shinji should be permitted to continue to see Asahina Marise. Starting with Soi Fon-taichō."

While Soi Fon had initially been disgusted with the girl for breaking into Soul Society, after listening to her heart-felt speech, Soi Fon felt her own heart aching with sad memories. This girl…she was so loyal to Hirako that she would do something like this. She would risk her life just to see him…?

Loyalty.

Yoruichi had been loyal enough to Urahara that she broke the law and helped him take the Visored to the World of the Living.

Loyalty.

Soi Fon had been loyal to Yoruichi…yet she never went after her because of her own uptight attitude about rules and following tradition. Because of this…she lost her mentor and hero.

"This girl…" she began softly, shaking her head. "I don't know why she would care so deeply for someone like Hirako, but…her devotion to him is admirable. I vote for allowing them to see each other."

Mari broke out into a smile and Shinji's eyebrows went up, thoroughly surprised by her vote.

Rose stepped forward to announce his decision. "Marise makes my friend very happy…I could never deny him the happiness he deserves. So I vote yes."

Next came Unohana Retsu. "You can use kidō and remedies to heal the physical wounds," she said gracefully, "but only one needs an actual person to begin the healing process of a wounded heart. I also vote yes."

Yamamoto wanted to roll his eyes when it came to Shinji, who grinned wildly. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say fuck yes."

Next came Kuchiki Byakuya, who refused to meet anyone's eyes. His gray ones were full of thoughtfulness, his mind filled with recollections of his time with his wife, Hisana. "Yes," he simply said, surprising everybody. He was even stricter with Soi Fon in following rules.

Mari's eyes widened at the Seventh Division taichō, who was an anthropomorphic dog, standing at seven feet. He looked down at her and smiled, eyes filled with kindness. "She doesn't seem like a person who would let Hirako-san down." She smiled shyly back at him, feeling less afraid.

Nanao scrunched her nose, shocked by the decisions the captains were making. She leaned forward and whispered, "Allowing this relationship to take place would be a direct violation of the eighteenth clause under the second subsection, taichō!"

"Yare, yare, Nanao-chan…can't you see two people in love?" He grabbed her hand, startling her, and said boisterously, "Nanao-chan and I both agree that these two lovebirds should remain together forever!" Nanao's cheeks were tainted slight red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, but she stood by her taichō's decision.

Mari laughed softly behind her hand at the man's flamboyant appearance. She thought the pink kimono was a nice touch to the otherwise bland uniform the Captains all seemed to wear.

When it came to Kensei's turn, he simply smirked, arms folded across his chest. "Shinji would kick my ass if I said no. Well, he'd try to anyway."

"Shaddap," Shinji said, rolling his eyes.

Mari looked curiously at a short boy with spiky white hair and bright turquoise eyes. He couldn't possibly be a taichō…! The boy, named Hitsugaya Tōshirō, said, "The situation doesn't affect me either way, nor do I care much for it. However, in order to stop Matsumoto from giggling in my ear, "SAY YES!", I must concur with my fellow captains." Rangiku grinned behind her taichō and did a small cheer behind him, and he rolled his eyes.

Yachiru, who jumped onto Zaraki's shoulder, pointed to Mari and squealed, "Ooh, Ken-chan, say yes! Look at her pink bow, it makes her look like that Hello Kitty! She'll come back and I can feed her kitty snacks!" Zaraki shrugged. "Yeah, whatever, I don't care."

Mayuri said, "I'll say yes so long as it's guaranteed she carries a child that I can later examine. Or her, I've never experimented on a Fullbringer before."

"That's it, ya lil' bastard," Shinji growled, pulling his Zanpakutō partially from its guard. However, Mari stood in front of him to prevent any bloodshed.

"Don't get mad, Shinji!" she pleaded. However, Shinji saw the fear in her eyes and her slight trembling over what the mad scientist said.

"Or you, Hirako," Mayuri then smirked. "I wouldn't mind having a Visored either."

Yamamoto refrained from rolling his eyes. "I'll take that as a…yes. Ukitake Jūshirō, your decision."

The man with long white haired and soft brown eyes smiled. "When life is so short…" he murmured. "You can't take your loved ones for granted. I vote yes."

"It has been settled then," Yamamoto declared, banging his cane on the ground lightly. "Hirako Shinji will be permitted to visit Asahina Marise in the World of the Living once a week. In order to keep the peace, however, Marise is not allowed to return to Soul Society without advance notice."

"What? Once a week?" Shinji asked, flabbergasted. "I need ta see her everyday, damn it!"

Yamamoto narrowed his beady eyes at him. "You must still perform your duties as a taichō of the Gotei 13!" he retorted. "Be thankful that I am even allowing this, instead of sending the case to the Central 46."

Mari tugged on Shinji's sleeve, and said soothingly, "It's okay, Shinji." He turned to her and his heart melted in seeing her face brighten with glee. "This is more than I could have hoped for…it's wonderful!"

He took her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Aww," Kyōraku said loudly.

Zaraki, however, rolled his eyes. "Tch. This is gonna make me puke." And he left the room.

His pink-haired fukutaichō turned around and waved goodbye. "Bye, kitty!" she squeaked.

Mari pulled away from Shinji's chest, furrowing her brow. "She wasn't referring to me, was she?" she pouted.

Shinji grinned and tugged on her bow. "Of course not, Goldie."

While those two had exited, the rest of the officers stayed behind to meet the girl who captured Hirako Shinji's affection.

"C'mon and meet everyone," he told her gently, placing a hand on the small of her back. "They made this possible."

She nodded her head shyly, though her eyes widened when she stood in front of Soi Fon. The woman was the same height as her, although she appeared much more intimidating. Her arms were folded over her small chest and her gray eyes were narrowed at Mari. "What is your relationship with Yoruichi-sama?" she immediately asked.

Mari blinked in surprise. "Oh, um…I'm not sure…she is really helpful…"

Soi Fon sighed in relief in realizing that this was the extent to their relationship.

"Soi Fon-chan!" Shinji exclaimed. "Ya said yes, I don't believe it! C'mere!" He opened his arms to give her a hug, though Soi Fon swiftly lifted her leg, kicking him in the gut. He was sent flying into the wall across the room.

Mari's eyes bugged out as she saw her lover appear from under the rubble, and she smiled in seeing no serious damage was done…to him anyway.

"Y-yer…my second Hiyori," he coughed, an arm over his abdomen.

"Don't ever attempt to touch me again," she hissed, walking away.

After Mari picked Shinji up from the ground, she squealed in seeing Rose and gave him a big hug. Shinji watched her closely and was relieved to see that since he no longer wore his glasses, she didn't call him by "Juro-chan" affectionately or blush.

"This is Izuru Kira, my fukutaichō," Rose introduced, pointing his hand at a frail-looking man with disheveled blonde hair and small blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you…" Mari said, shaking his hand. He nodded at her, a nervous smile on his face.

"This is Unohana Retsu," Shinji said, when they reached the Fourth Division Captain and Lieutenant. "She's the one that healed Hiyori."

Mari was entranced by the woman's beauty. She smiled warmly at them. "Ah, but you were the one who finished what I started, Hirako-san," she said. "Sarugaki-san might not have made it if you weren't by her side."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered sheepishly.

"And now I think it's Marise-san's turn to help your healing process."

Mari blushed and Shinji squeezed her hand. "She's doin' a helluva a job so far," he murmured.

Mari's eyes widened in fear as they finally get to Momo, the girl whom Mari envied all day yesterday. She gulped, incredibly nervous, but became startled when the cute girl vigorously shook her hand, taking it into both of hers.

"I can't believe taichō could have a girl as beautiful as you!" she exclaimed, her eyes filled with delight.

"What?" Shinji cried. "What are ya talkin' 'bout, Momo-chan, ain't 'cha gonna say I'm too good lookin' for her?"

Mari blinked in surprise, thinking that Momo was the adorable one. A blush spread across her cheeks. "D-do you really think so?"

Momo smiled and nodded her head. "Of course! I wouldn't lie to you, Mari-chan! Can I call you that?"

"Hmph. Don't flirt with my muffin, she's mine," Shinji said, pulling Mari away from his subordinate.

Momo rolled his eyes. "You're impossible, taichō!"

They moved on to meet Byakuya. The nobleman simply nodded in greeting at her, and her eyebrows rose up, impressed by his poise and elegance. However, she scrunched her nose in seeing the man with long red hair behind him. "Yo, I'm Renji," he greeted, grinning. "So you're the reformed geisha, eh?"

_Who is this Yankī?_ She thought, frowning. _Oh, like he's one to talk about appearances! Those tattoos and that hair!_ "D-don't tease me!" she whined. "It was a good idea in my head!"

Renji laughed good-naturedly and ruffled her hair, though pulled away with a nervous laugh when Shinji glared at him. The redhead put his hands up defensively. "I wouldn't dream of trying to pry her out of your hands, Hirako-taichō!"

"Good," Shinji said. "Let's meet Komamura."

Mari looked up at the tallest person she'd ever seen…well, she wasn't entirely sure if she could even call him a person…she was slightly intimidated, but realized that he was actually very kind. "Can you lean down?" she asked.

Kommaura, though a little confused, does so and his eyes widen in surprise when she began scratching behind his ear.

"How cute!" she giggled. _Just like a doggie!_

"Stop flirtin' with everyone!" Shinji whined, pulling her away.

"Yare, Shinji, I'm so jealous!" Kyōraku exclaimed, engulfing the small girl in a bear hug. She blushed, though nearly suffocating from his grip.

"I…I can't…" she coughed.

"Um…sir…" Nanao began. She slammed her book against his back, causing him to yelp in pain, letting go of Mari. He rubbed his back, pouting at his fukutaichō, but the pout was short-lived, immediately replaced with a carefree grin. He pinched Mari's cheek, cooing, "She is such a sweetheart! Don't you agree, Nanao-chan?"

"She is a beautiful girl, sir," she said simply, adjusting her glasses.

"Ah, but my Nanao-chan will always be most beautiful in my eyes." He looked down at Mari, his brown eyes warm. "Your speech was lovely, Mari-chan. It's inspired me to write a poem!"

_This man is so weird…!_ "Aha, I'm glad," she said with a nervous smile. She waved goodbye to them as Shinji took her to Kensei, who grinned down at her.

"How's everyone else doing?" he asked gruffly, referring to the Visored.

Mari twirled a curl around her finger. "Oh, okay…I don't see them very often," she admitted. She was about to go on, but paused when she spotted the man behind Kensei. Her jaw nearly dropped, as she was appalled by his appearance. "Of course a Yankī taichō would have an equally delinquent-looking fukutaichō!" she blurted, before she could even think. Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oops!" she squeaked.

Hisagi Shūhei merely blinked at her in surprise, and then chuckled. "I suppose I do look like a Yankī, don't I?"

Mari inwardly sighed in relief that he didn't snap at her, as he looked pretty scary…she went up to the tall man and poked his cheek, specifically at the '69' tattoo that was on it. "What is this number's symbolic meaning?" she asked innocently. "And how come both you and Kensei have it?"

"I…um…well, uh…" Hisagi stuttered, his cheeks tainted red. He wasn't sure how to explain it…or if he even should.

Shinji took her hand and led her away, saying, "I'll teach ya what it means, love. Ah, meet the shorty. This is tha guy I told ya would kill me if I looked at Momo weirdly."

When Mari laid her eyes on Tōshirō, she asked, "This little one is a taichō? Wow, you must be very talented!" She patted his head affectionately. "You keep working hard!" Mari used this praising technique on her dance kids, and oddly enough, the white-haired boy was looking at her the same way her students did…like she was an idiot.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Did you just call me 'little one'?" he asked darkly. He growled when his busty Lieutenant rested her breasts on his head.

"Aww, c'mon taichō, she's just teasing!"

"Yeah," Shinji agreed, chuckling, "How do ya know she's talkin' about yer height?"

"Very funny, Hirako," Tōshirō snapped, sending him an icy cold glare.

Mari blinked. "I don't get it."

"Oh, she is too cute, Hirako-taichō!" Rangiku squealed. "I could just eat her up!"

Marise wrinkled her nose in slight jealousy in seeing the woman's large breasts. She poked her tongue through her cheek in a pout. _Hmph! Why can't I be so beautiful?_ She then grew slightly worried. What if Shinji would be wooed by this kind of woman? He was perverted enough… Mari glanced at Shinji to see if he was staring at the busty blonde, but she blushed in seeing that he was looking down at her, smiling.

"E-eh…don't stare at me," she mumbled, her cheeks growing hot.

He grinned and took her hand again. "C'mon, only a few more divisions ta go." Zaraki and Yachiru had already left, but Shinji was planning on skipping Kurotsuchi to go straight to the Thirteenth Division.

"What kind of barn were you raised in, Hirako?" the scientist snapped, when he saw the blonde Visored walk past him.

Shinji rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and sighed heavily. He went over to the Twelfth Division captain, though kept an arm securely around Mari's waist. "Mari, this is who I refer ta as 'really-fucked-up-dude.' 'Really-fucked-up-dude,' meet Mari. Ya touch her and I kill ya 'till yer dead." Kurotsuchi merely snorted at Shinji.

The woman behind him who had long dark hair in a braid and unique green eyes bowed at the waist. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mari-san." Her voice was soft and pretty, though it held no emotions to it. Mari was curious about this, but was afraid to say anything aloud, as she felt pretty uncomfortable with Kurotsuchi scrutinizing her. It was different from Shinji staring at her, as he was usually undressing her with his eyes, though this was just as creepy!

"You remember to see me if you are pregnant, girl," he said, causing Mari to tremble slightly.

"Fuck you," Shinji responded simply, taking her to Ukitake.

"Well, well," Rukia said with a grin, placing her hands on her hips. "It's been so long, Marise. I never would have guessed that Hirako-taichō would be interested in a girl like you."

"'Girl like me?'" Mari asked, pouting. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"O-oh no, I didn't mean it offensively!" the raven-haired girl said quickly, waving her hands in front of her. "It's just that you two are so different, I…forgive me for saying that!"

Ukitake chuckled. "I'm very glad that Shinji-san found someone special," he said warmly to her.

Mari blushed and looked down, poking her fingers together. "I-I'm happy too…"

"Gah, isn't she tha fuckin' cutest?" Shinji cried, hugging her tightly. Mari squeaked when he lifted her into his arms. He ran out of the captain's hall, singing loudly for everyone to hear, "I'll teach ya what '69' means right now!"

"Sh-Shinji! Put me down!" she cried. "This is embarrassing, everyone is staring!"

He reluctantly did so and she scuffed her foot on the ground awkwardly. "Well…" she began, looking up at him from under her long lashes. "I think I've overstayed my welcome."

He shrugged, trying to control his emotions. "I wouldn't mind if ya stayed," he muttered.

"Oh, Shinji…" She reached up to place her hand on his cheek, and he held it there, looking down into her deep blue eyes. "I have a life down there…" she whispered. "My job, school, my family…but we'll still see each other! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah…" Shinji admitted. "But tha old man limited us ta havin' sex once a week," he ended bitterly.

Mari laughed and grabbed Shinji's tie, pulling his face close to hers. "My Yankī is such a perverted goofball!"

"And my Goldie is such a dramatic crybaby," he said against her lips before kissing her deeply.

Mari found herself melting against his lips and touch, as she always did, and dug her fingers into the sleeve of his haori. She pulled away reluctantly, smiling sadly at him. "It's time for me to go," she said softly.

Shinji sighed and pulled out his Zanpakutō, and opened a Senkaimon for her. She stepped past the gate and turned around, waving goodbye to him. She quickly cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "I LOVE YOU!" and then blew a kiss at him.

He chuckled and pretended to catch it, pressing it against the cheek. The gate closed.

His smile immediately faded, and he ran a hand through his hair. When he turned he found Momo standing next to him. Noticing his fallen expression, she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"You'll see her again, taichō."

"Yeah…" he agreed, and walked back with her to their office.

Even though Mari had left only a few moments ago…he already missed her.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : : **

**guniatsuhiko: **Aww, well, I'm so glad to hear that! Haha, yes, it's about time indeed. XD I'm really happy to know that you thought it was well done and that this was how you imagined it would go! I was worried people might have found it too dirty or something, but I wanted to make sure to focus on how Mari would feel during the entire thing.

**CockatielLover: **I feel so honored that you left a signed review! XD And yes, you shall expect more lemons of them. ;D

**Solarfalcon: **Pfft, glad you liked it! And as for your second review…that was completely unintentional, haha, but it worked out!

**Saber Amane: **Thank you, I'm so glad you did!

**xxAhiruHoneyxx: **Aww, thank you so much, it's only like Mari to be such an un-sexy dork, haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**La Dark Flower: **I'm really glad you do! Well, unfortunately Mari can't live with him, as she surprisingly understands that she has other priorities, but they can now be together!

**paandaabeaar: **Well, better late than never, right? I'm so happy you took this time to leave me one, with such kind words too! ^.^ Thank you!

**Page-Mistress: **You know Mari doesn't have the attention span to read a full novel. XD And if she ever came across the scene, she'd be like, "Hmm, yeah, skipping!" Forty pages later… "Why is it still at this part? What is wrong with this author?"

**IamBlackBeyond: **Yes, it finally has arrived! Yep, awkward + sexy = perfect ShinMari lemon, haha. Oh Mari, as if everyone in the entire universe couldn't see that~ Thank you, I hope you've enjoyed this one equally as much!

**EaSnowPw: **Haha, I'm sure everyone did, there's just no other way she could act, lol.

**akagami hime chan: **I'm really excited to see how Shinji and Momo interact in the manga, that is, if Kubo ever gets around to showing them. -.- They have the potential to be extremely adorable. Oh, which picture do you mean? I'm so glad you like Shinji x Marise!

**Ume Kanda: **Cried…as in tears of joy? XD I hope so! I'm so glad you found this story as well! Thank you!

**Lorna Roxen: **Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Aww, you're making me blush, stop it! XD I worked my butt off in creating her, so it's nice to know some appreciate her. ^_^ And thanks! I'm always trying to make sure canons remain in-character, and it's always hard to know how one would react in romantic situations.

**Guest: **Yeah, in the first ten chapters Mari is really annoying, but that's what makes her Human. All I can say is try and pull through it, because throughout the story she changes as a person and matures; it's all part of her character development. :) (And my writing style is very different if you compare the most recent and first chapter.) I appreciate you giving this story a chance and your honesty, thank you!

**Darcy Delaine: **Woo hoo! Thank you so much! (I thought the lemon might have been a bit much…but bah, it's been long awaited for, so Shinji wasn't gonna hold back. XD)

**X-xBleedblux-X: **Hey, nice to see you here on ! Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors! :D

**RinJiruga: **You…I know you. O.o Nice penname. ;D Thank you for adding me to your fave authors list!

**Darthnachoz: **Thanks so much for adding this to your favorite stories. :)

**PureBloodSakura12: **Thank you for adding this to your story alert and me to your author alert! :D

**AuroraxHime: **Thank you for adding this to your story alert!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yay, they can finally be together! ^.^ Okay, so I have a question for you guys. I made a poll on DeviantArt asking if people thought it would be believable for Mari and Shinji to eventually get married and/or have children. Forty percent said yes for both, but there were also quite a few that said no for both.

I now want to present this question to you guys. Would you like to see them get married and/or have children? If so, why? Is it believable or is it just something cutesy/romantic that you want to see? Do you believe Shinji is the marrying type or that Mari can get over her fear of having children? Has their relationship developed enough to where you could see this eventually happen?

_If_ I decide to do this, I want to respect both characters and not make it all mushy or rushed. I would make damn sure that I do my research and not just skip over her "might be pregnancy" or end it at their marriage.

So please think carefully about this and leave what your answer is in a review.

**Shinji: **Marriage…? I just don't like ta be tied down.  
><strong>Marise: <strong>Hmph! You mean you just don't like to be tied down by _me_! Meanie!  
><strong>Shinji: <strong>Mari, I would _love_ to be tied down by ya.

Here's my honest opinion about this…I could see it going either way, either both happening, just one, or neither, and I wouldn't mind which way it went.

I don't feel Shinji is the marrying type, because he wouldn't care about a piece of paper and a couple of rings as something that would represent two being together forever. However, I feel like with him having lived such a long time, he would want some security in knowing that Mari was his, and I could definitely seeing him waving their marriage license in a guy's face if someone tried flirting with Mari. XD I think he would make an awesome daddy too.

For Mari, she has insecurities about being a mother and marriage, feeling that she'll never be good enough. However, as she's beginning to mature, along with Shinji's reassurance, and also how attached she's become with the dance kids, seeing her as a mommy is a little more believable, strange as it is. I also feel like she wouldn't dare have children with Shinji unless they were married first, because she's just so old-fashioned and is such a conformist, haha.

**Btw, there is actually an extension of the "shower scene" that is a lemon. I didn't include it in the chapter, because it's just smut without any plot, lol. But if you would like to read it, send me a private message or an email and I'll give you a link!**


	31. Heart and Soul

**Author's Note: **This chapter was originally 36 pages long, but I split it into two…sorry for taking so long to update! I promise it'll only be a few days and then I will post the next one! ^^ This is just basically fluff, haha, but I hope you like it anyway!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Heart and Soul<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Affirmation" by Savage Garden**

Shinji never thought a week could be so torturous…the days felt like the longest of his entire life. Ever since Mari had been found out and Yamamoto had made the decision to allow them to see each other (once a week), Shinji had been anxiously waiting for that day to come.

He actually put a lot more thought into it than he should have… At days he would sit at his desk, a monthly calendar in front of him, trying to plan it so that he would somehow choose the longest day of the week. All the while Momo would watch him with a teasing smile, shaking her head.

Finally, he just decided to meet her on a Saturday, figuring that would be the day where they could spend the most time together.

The days went by agonizingly slow, yet Saturday finally came. Momo's jaw dropped in shock when her taichō walked into the office early. He wasn't as bad as Kyōraku-taichō, but Shinji did like to take his time…she would always hear his jazz records play from the floor above and it would last at least half an hour before he decided to grace her with his presence.

"Mornin', Momo-chan," Shinji greeted, ruffling her hair.

Momo pouted angrily and fixed her hair. "What has you so chipper? All this week you've been acting so grouchy and impatient… Oh…" she then said, smiling. "You're going to be visiting Mari-chan today, aren't you?"

"Yep," he replied, flashing her a grin. He was unable to mask his enthusiasm. "I just wanted ta come in ta make sure ya have everythin' under control."

Momo looked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Taichō, you're only going to be gone for a day," she told him. "I don't think I'll lose control while you're away."

"Well, Nanao was only gone for a couple of hours," Shinji began, "and when she got back, the Eighth was a wreck. But I trust ya, Momo-chan." The Fifth Division wasn't known for their all-day and all-night partying like the Eighth was.

"Well, I'm glad you do!" Momo laughed. "Tell Mari I said 'hi!' She's a really cute girl."

Shinji chuckled, "Actually, Mari was jealous of ya…she thought somethin' was goin' on between us."

Momo's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really? Ew! You and me, taichō?"

"Hey!" he cried, flabbergasted. "What am I, unattractive?"

Momo threw her hands up in defense, shaking her head quickly. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! It's just, well…oh, I don't know," she stammered, blushing, and averted her eyes.

Shinji watched her in surprise, though then grinned. "Oh, ya got someone on yer mind, Momo-chan?" he teased. "Who's tha lucky fella, huh?"

"Taichō!" she cried, and began pushing him out the door. "J-Just…get out of here already!"

"Alright, I'll see ya later than, Momo-chan." He began walking over to where the gate was, though stopped when he passed Unohana Retsu along the way. His heart stopped when he felt a certain Reiatsu coming off of her… "…Unohana," he merely greeted.

"Oh, Hirako-san," Unohana returned warmly. She was always so courteous and addressed everyone politely, even if they were a comrade or sometimes, even an enemy. "I have just come back from the Nest of Maggots." As if she didn't already know that he could tell. "I was making a routinely check on Aizen-san's injuries. He's healing just fine."

Shinji's mouth was set into a grim line, a feeling of bitterness and guilt washing over him…it was his fault that Unohana was forced to treat a traitor's wounds…if it were up to Shinji, he would just let the bastard rot and bleed to death, but the sotaichō had ordered for him to be healed. "Sorry, Unohana," he said softly.

She smiled up at him, though he could see that it was almost forced, masking pain. She didn't like what she was doing either. "I will see you soon, Hirako-san," she said. "Enjoy your time with your loved one."

He nodded and went through the main gate, a Hell Butterfly guiding him through the Senkaimon. It wasn't long until he had arrived in the World of the Living, and his first stop was to pick up a gigai at the Urahara Shoten.

"Forgot how uncomfortable this shit is," he groaned, when he changed into his gigai. He glanced at Kisuke and asked, "Say, Kisuke, ya got any more of those phones?"

The shopkeeper looked at his comrade with keen gray eyes and lifted up his bucket hat. "But of course!" He sifted through some boxes and pulled out two small phones. They appeared just like regular cell phones, although these were specially designed to allow a person in Soul Society and the Human World to communicate.

"Thanks," Shinji said, placing them in his pocket.

He left the shop and was about to head over to Mari's house, though he paused and pursed his lips. Perhaps he should make a stop at the Visored warehouse first.

When he arrived, he was easily able to slip through the orange barrier put up by Hachi. He felt the spiritual pressures of his fellow Visored in the underground area and trotted down the steps. When he got to the last one, everyone looked at him, surprised.

"Hey, guys…what's…FUCK!" he cried, when a certain someone greeted him with a kick to the face.

"It's about time you visited us, dumbass," Hiyori snorted, crossing her arms over her small chest.

"Damn it, Hiyori!" Shinji cried, sitting up and covering his now bloody nose. "I already got Soi Fon up there kickin' my ass for me, so ya don't have ta worry about that!"

"Tch, no one can kick you like I can!" she retorted haughtily. She turned on her heel and jumped onto the couch, mindlessly watching whatever TV show was on the screen.

"So what brings you down here, Shinji?" Lisa asked curiously, looking up from her swimsuit magazine.

"I'm here to see Mari."

Again he was met with surprised eyes. "Really…?" Love pondered, scratching his head. "Did you sneak out?"

"Nope," Shinji smirked. "Mari snuck in." He began to explain how Yoruichi and Urahara helped Mari sneak into Soul Society, disguising her as a student, though she was caught. However, instead of being imprisoned or executed, the sotaichō decided to allow the relationship and that Shinji was allowed to visit once a week.

"Wow," Mashiro breathed, blinking her bright hazel eyes. "She has guts!"

Hachi nodded in agreement. "I never would have assumed that Mari-san would do something so bold and daring."

"So anyway!" Mashiro chirped, pouncing on Shinji's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "How's Kensei doing, huh? Does that meanie miss me? Does he ever talk about me? And what about Rose? What do you guys do?"

She continued to pester him with pointless questions until Shinji finally said he had to leave. "I'll see ya guys next week," he said.

After he left, the Visored looked at one another. "Is one week enough for him?" Lisa asked, furrowing her brow.

"Not if she's letting him screw her it isn't," Hiyori snorted, reaching down into a bag of cheese puffs, stuffing the junk food into her mouth.

One thing they knew about the blonde Visored was that he was forever horny, and poor Mari would now forever be his victim.

* * *

><p>Shinji then arrived at Mari's house, and as he looked at the structure, he couldn't help but smile at all of the memories that were here…and now, there would be many more to come. He couldn't hold in his excitement, as there was a bounce to his step as he trotted up the steps and rang the doorbell. He whistled a happy jazz tune as he waited for someone to answer the door.<p>

After a few moments, the door was opened to reveal Lucille. Shinji grinned, though her eyes were as big as saucers.

Shinji threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed, "Mommy!"

Lucille merely stared at him for half a second before slamming the door in his face.

_What tha fuck?_ Shinji thought, confused. He knocked again. She must be joking with him…she did have that playful attitude…but the look on her face and in her eyes… "Hey, Luce, lemme in!" he then demanded, rapping on the door a little harder.

Lucille finally opened it and Shinji was taken aback when her icy blue eyes narrowed into slits. "How can you even show your face around here, huh?" she hissed. "You've really got some nerve, Shinji."

"What tha hell are ya talkin' about…? I came ta see Mari."

"Oh, is that so? Has she become exciting for you again, hmm? You break my little girl's heart, leave her, and then come back expecting her to jump back into your arms?" She shook her head, tears at her eyes. "You men are all the same."

Shinji's eyes grew soft. He now understood why she was so upset. "Look," he breathed softly, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I know I'm a fuckin' idiot, but I wanna do whatever I can ta make it up ta her. I…I don't deserve her. I know that. But if she's willin' ta have me, then yes, goddamn it, I'm gonna take her. So where is she?"

"Find her yourself," she responded quietly, shutting the door again, though this time, with less force. Shinji could still sense her anger though.

Shinji sighed, thinking that it would be harder to earn the forgiveness of Mari's mother than Mari herself. He lifted his head, sensing Mari's spiritual pressure and followed the path, leading to the dance studio. He peered through the large glass windows, though couldn't see much, as the lights were dimmed. He grew slightly worried, as the memory of Tsukishima attacking her came to mind, and quickly opened the door, walking inside.

He looked around, and didn't see anyone, and was about to call out her name when his eyes trailed up, widening when he saw Mari hanging from long lengths of silk, engaged in a strange, yet graceful dance.

"Wow…" he breathed, mesmerized. He watched her for a few minutes and saw just how engrossed she was in her dance, how free and graceful she was…truly in her element.

It took her a while, but Mari finally noticed Shinji. She gasped in surprised and lowered herself toward him, though she was still hanging upside down. She smiled brightly at him and her face was mere centimeters from hers, their noses almost touching.

"Hey, I think I know you!" she giggled. He chuckled in response and placed his hand on the back of her head, digging his fingers into her curls as he pulled her in for a kiss. Mari's eyes widened and her face immediately turned bright red…at first she found it strange to kiss while she was upside down, though the feelings of his lips on hers distracted her from the thought and she responded eagerly.

Shinji pulled away with a groan, ending the kiss before he was tempted to do anything else. Mari lowered herself onto the ground, dressed in a pale pink fully-body unitard. Shinji eyed her curves closely, much to his girlfriend's embarrassment.

"Shinji!" she scolded, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He snapped out of it and she rolled her eyes, and pulled up a purple skirt, hoping that would stop him from staring. She then threw her arms around his wait, hugging him tightly. "I didn't know you were coming! But I'm so happy!"

He returned the embrace and pulled out a phone. "Here."

Mari looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

"I gave this ta Hiyori and tha others so they could talk ta me…now here's one for you."

Marise broke into a wide smile and eagerly took the phone, happy that she would now be able to talk with him over the phone during the times they couldn't see each other.

"Let's go home!" she exclaimed, taking his hand. "I want to bake you something…think of it as a…welcome home present? To celebrate your first day back!" She turned around and tugged on his hand, though he remained where he was. She looked at him curiously and tilted her head to the side. "…Shinji?"

"…I don't think I'm welcome there, Mari," he said quietly.

"What? Why not?"

He shook his head and shrugged, pulling hand out of Mari's and stuffing both of them in his pockets. "I stopped by there before comin' here…yer mom, she slammed tha door in my face. She hates me Mari, for leavin' ya."

Mari's eyes widened and she remembered the moments after he left, when she cried to her mother.

_Marise opened the door to her home, and walked into the kitchen with the intent of drowning her sorrows in ice cream. Unfortunately, her mother was inside preparing dinner, and nearly dropped her bowl in surprise when she looked up to find her daughter in tears._

_"Mari, baby," she gasped. "What happened? What's wrong?" _

_With a watery smile, she answered, "Shinji…he's…just like all the other boys, Mama. He left me."_

_Lucille stood frozen, at a loss for words. Mari just went past her mother and upstairs to her room. The door wasn't slammed, there was no outburst or screaming like Lucille would normally expect when a guy would leave her. _

_But then again, Lucille knew that Mari never truly felt anything for any of them. Shinji, on the other hand…she loved him._

Mari bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes to the ground, disheartened by the sad memory…she was so broken back then, and now she was fixed, though still fragile, still so vulnerable. She huffed in slight annoyance and looked back up at Shinji, pulling his hands out of his pockets and taking them into hers. "But everything is okay now!" she exclaimed. "Mama is just one who holds a grudge for a long time, but she'll get over it! You two were so close before, so I'm sure everything will go back to normal soon."

She grew surprised when he pulled a hand from hers to caress her cheek. "But what about _you_, Mari?" he asked. "Have you gotten over it?"

She placed her hand over his. Silence fell over the room as Mari collected her thoughts, trying to choose her words carefully. "I…I was mad at you for a long time," she admitted softly. "I even thought I hated you, but…" She shook her head. "I could never…I was being selfish. I wanted you to be with _me_." She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "I still want you to be with me."

"I'm here, Mari," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead. He then kissed her cheeks, her lips several times, and then trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Mari's breath hitched in her throat and her heart fluttered as he suddenly pulled her to him, his hands roaming over her body, caressing each dip and curve.

"Sh-Shinji…" she whimpered, trying to push him away, as she was quickly growing hot. He reluctantly pulled away and looked down at her with lust-filled brown eyes. "L-Let's go home!"

He kissed her once more and murmured, "Alright. But ya know I ain't leavin' until I get my fill. Or until ya get yers, I should say," he corrected, grinning wickedly.

"YOU'RE SO VULGAR!"

* * *

><p>Mari opened the door to her home and walked inside, but looked to see that Shinji had not come in. "Shinji!" she hissed, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "Get inside!"<p>

Shinji did as he was told, though was cautious, as he was afraid he might be pelted with eggs or something.

Taro, now six years old, walked into the living room and his brown eyes widened when he saw Shinij. "Shinji-nii-chan!" he exclaimed, running to the Visored.

"Hey, it's my lil' man, Taro! But damn ya've gotten big!" he exclaimed, lifting Taro off the ground. He then yelped in pain when Mari pinched him. "What was that for?"

"Don't curse in front of him! You'll pass on your Yankī habits!"

"Onee-chan missed you so much, Shinji-nii," Taro said.

"Wh-what? Taro, stop it!" Mari cried, embarrassed.

"Oh, did she…?" Shinji asked, grinning.

"Yep, she even looked sad when watching Lupin or eating ice cream!"

"That's it, you little heathen!" Mari barked, pulling Taro off of Shinji. "Don't tell such embarrassing things!" she scolded, wagging her finger at him. Shinji watched the humorous scene, amused, though his smile fell and he soon felt guilty. He hadn't realized just how much pain he had put her through.

Ryu then walked in and when he saw Shinji, he just appeared impassive as usual and casually waved, as though Shinji had never even been gone.

Next came in obaa-san, and her eyebrows went up in surprise when she saw Shinji. She went up to him, and exclaimed, "Well, you've gotten bigger!" Shinji raised an eyebrow, as he hadn't gotten any taller, but he then noticed that she was looking at his lower half. He turned bright red, which was rare for him, and covered his crotch area. "What tha hell?" he cried.

"What?" Coco shrugged. "It was just noticeable."

"Obaa-san!" Mari screeched. "Please, stop embarrassing me!" She took Shinji's hand and led him into the kitchen. At that moment they passed Soichiro, who was wiping his hands on a dirty rag after working on a car. "Oh, hey…" he greeted Shinji, shocked. "Did you leave…?"

"It's just once a week," Shinji explained, and Soichiro nodded. He honestly didn't think the sotaichō would be so generous.

Mari began to pull out things from drawers and the cupboards. "What are ya doin'?" Shinji asked.

She beamed up at him and exclaimed, "I'm making a pie for my Shinji-pie!"

"Oh, this'll be interestin' ta watch," Shinji chuckled. Mari puffed her cheeks out in annoyance and told him to bring in the bowl of apples from the dining table.

When he went to grab the bowl, Lucille passed by and gasped. "Mari!" she then shrieked, storming into the kitchen, dragging Shinji by his tie along with her. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Marise looked at her mother, her deep blue eyes hard. "Shinji and I are making a pie," she said simply.

"How can you…" Lucille stuttered, perplexed. "After all that…you know he…!"

"Mama!" Mari pleaded, pulling Shinji away from her mother. "I've already forgiven Shinji, why can't you?" She then hid behind his back and said with a blush, "I…I love him!"

Shinji became lightheaded with happiness and he wondered if he would ever get used to her saying that, as quiet as she became when she did.

Lucille let out an inaudible sigh and looked at Shinji, who became a little stiff under her sharp gaze. "Well…" she murmured. "You are the only person who's just right for her. And I'm glad she lost her virginity to you rather than to a brainless teenager."

Mari shrieked at the top of her lungs, "I-I-Is it that obvious?" And Shinji shifted in his spot, feeling slightly awkward. "Get out, Mama!" she cried, pushing her mother out of the kitchen. "OUT, OUT, OUT!"

Shinji and Mari then started making the pie, with Shinji peeling the apples and Mari preparing the crust.

"Huh," Shinji said, impressed as he watched her make the pie. "It looks like ya've actually gotten better at this."

Mari pouted. "Why are you surprised? I'm a very good student when I'm interested in the lesson!"

"Ohhh, so that's why ya learn so fast in bed," he responded, grinning.

"I! HATE! YOU!" she shrieked, flicking flour at him. He laughed and did the same to her and pretty soon they were both coated in white flour.

"Now look what you did!" she whined, after placing the pie in the oven. "I'm a mess!"

"We could just take a shower together again," he said suggestively, slipping his hand up her skirt. She grabbed bug spray off of the counter and sprayed it into his eyes.

"WHAT THA FUCK, MARI?" he shouted in pain.

"I-It's force of habit!" Mari defended, panicking. "Please don't be angry with me!"

He glared at her through bloodshot eyes, though when he saw her adorable pout and watery eyes, he sighed heavily, and went over to the sink to wash his eyes.

"Hmm, what should we do while the pie is baking?" Mari wondered. Shinji turned his head from the sink and Mari quickly told him, "D-Don't answer that!"

"Ya know me so well, Mari-chan," he laughed.

"Oh, that's onee-chan when she was little?" Came a voice from the living room. "She was kinda chubby!"

"Eh?" Mari gasped, running into the other room, with Shinji walking behind her. She saw herself on the TV and her eyes widened.

Taro turned around and grinned. "Oh, hey, onee-chan."

"Taro, what are you doing?" she snapped.

"I was looking through these videos," he explained, showing all of the videotapes strewn across the floor with a swoop of his hand, "Mama said she recorded an old episode of Doraemon, but…onee-chan is on the TV instead! That's you, right?" he asked, getting up and pointing at a small, chubby girl with short blonde curls, golden cheeks, and bright blue eyes.

"Whoa…" Shinji breathed. "Mari as a kid! Ya were really cute." He took a seat on the couch to watch, though Mari tried to turn it off.

"N-No!" she cried, embarrassed. "I thought I destroyed all the ones like this!"

"Geez, Mari, what's tha big deal?" Shinji asked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to sit next to him. "I wanna watch."

"I don't want Shinji to see me when I was fat!" she sobbed, bursting into tears.

"Mari, ya looked like ya were five. It ain't a big deal."

But to Mari, it was a very big deal. She began to tell him of a memory during her childhood, one that would impact her self-esteem.

Marise was playing in the sandbox with her Hello Kitty set, which included a bright pink bucket, shovel, and accessories that allowed her to make various shapes. One was in the shape of Hello Kitty's head, then her bow, and the others were ice cream cones.

_A couple of boys her age ran by and one yanked her Popsicle from her, which was in the shape of Hello Kitty's head._

_"Chubby Mari can't take this from us!" he chortled. "You're too slow!"_

_"Wait…" Mari cried, standing up. "Give it back!" Tears streamed down her plump cheeks as she sobbed, "I-I'm not chubby…!"_

_"Aww, isn't she adorable?" A woman said, pinching her cheeks. "Just look at those chubby cheeks!_

No! No, no, no! _Mari thought, shaking her head furiously, running from the woman and to her mother, who was sitting on the park bench. _I don't want to be seen as fatty Mari!

She finished her story, wiping some tears from her eyes, and Shinji merely stared at her, flabbergasted. "Mari…" he began. "They were all just teasin' ya! Ya know how lil' boys always pick on the girls they like…I'm pretty sure they didn't mean ta hurt ya."

"Well…they did," she mumbled. Shinji pulled her against him and he turned up the volume, but not before he murmured into her hair, "I'll always think Mari is cute."

Mari blushed and reluctantly watched the video, which was of a picnic with a five-year-old Marise sitting at the table, eating a huge bowl of ice cream, topped with the works. She was dressed in a hot pink dress covered in pink polka dots and wore a pink headband with the bow on the side. She gasped at the comment the girl next to her made and turned to the camera, asking, _"Mama, Weiwa said I was fat! Is it twue?"_

By the end of the video, Shinji was laughing so hard tears were at his eyes.

"Why are making fun of me?" she whimpered, shaking him slightly.

"Because ya were so damn cute! I didn't know ya used ta be obsessed with Hello Kitty. And now ya tell everyone ya hate it?"

"Hmph! Th-The video is a lie!" she huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. She heard the beep of her timer and squealed, "The pie is done!" And took Shinji to the kitchen, pulling it out of the oven.

"Hey, it smells pretty good," he commented, nodding approvingly. Mari cut a slice and put it on a plate, and then reached into the freezer for a tub of vanilla ice cream. She placed a scoop on the slice and held out the plate to Shinji.

"Here, try it!"

Shinji blinked, surprised, as he thought she had made the plate for herself…before she would always pour for herself and usually forgot about him. Had she really changed during the time he was gone?

He took a bite and chewed. "Hmm, it's pretty…" He froze, and Mari panicked.

"Wh-what?"

"It…tastes kinda funny…"

Mari tried a bite and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "Oh! I think I accidentally put curry powder in the place of the cinnamon!" she burst into tears. "I ruined it! I'm the worst baker ever! You're probably wishing you had never come down here…no! You probably wish you never met me in the first place!"

"No, no!" Shinji quickly said. "It doesn't taste bad, it…has an exotic twist ta it! Only a chef who could think outside the box could make somethin' like this."

Marise sniffled, "Y-You really mean it?"

"Of course, muffin."

"Good! Then finish all of it!"

Shinji eyed the pie warily and forced himself to eat the rest.

Afterward, Mari insisted that he stay for dinner.

"Are…you makin' it?" he asked, wincing, as the pie hadn't settled too well with his stomach.

"No, Mama is, why?"

He let out an inward sigh of relief. "Ah, no reason. But sure, I'll stay!"

Mari pouted at him and they sat at the dinner table. Unfortunately for Shinji, Lucille was still a little cold to him. He sighed, figuring that it would take some time before she would warm up to him again.

After dinner, they all sat around the coffee table in the living room for a game of Mah Jong, where it was Soichiro, Coco, Mari, and Shinji who were playing while the rest watched.

"Mari, stop tryin' ta peek at my tiles! Yer terrible at bein' sneaky."

"Shinji is an awful boyfriend! You should let me win!"

"Then ya would whine and complain about me doin' that!"

"You might as well stop trying now, Shinji," Soichiro chuckled. "There's no way to make her happy."

"Papa is so cruel!" Mari cried. "You should be on my side!"

Marise _somehow _won and Shinji dragged her upstairs to her room, finally happy to be able to spend some time alone with her.

She couldn't deny that she missed being in his arms, though things quickly became heated. "Sh-Shinji…" she panted, pulling away from his lips when his hands snuck up her shirt. She shook her head. "We can't do this while everyone is home!"

"Then let's go ta a love hotel," he suggested, burying his face in her neck.

"No way!" Mari screeched, pushing him away. She poked him in the chest. "Such a place was invented for sleazy businessmen to take their mistresses! A-And we can't do it unless you…" She mumbled the last part.

"What? I can't hear ya." She mumbled it again and he rolled his eyes. "Geez, Mari, speak up! I'm old and can't hear." Finally, Mari dragged Shinji up to the attic and pulled out the old Christmas tree, though specifically ripped off the string of condoms.

"Th-This!" she cried, holding it out to him. Her face turned bright red. "You have to use this!"

Shinji wrinkled his nose at it and swatted it out of her hands. "Hell no! Those things are such a pain in tha ass…I can't feel ya if I'm wearin' it!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING OUT LOUD?" Mari screeched, clutching her head, as though she couldn't even fathom just how perverted he was. "We have to," she urged. "Otherwise…" She averted her eyes, fear taking over her. "What if…what if the sotaichō was right? And then if something bad happens and that scary guy…" she shuddered, unable to even say his name.

"Hey, Mari," he murmured, pulling her to him. "It's alright. Ya don't have ta worry about that bastard. I'll be damned if I let anyone touch ya."

She nodded against his chest, feeling a little calmer, though was still trembling slightly. They stayed like that for a few moments until Shinji sighed against her hair, running his fingers through her curls.

"It's my time ta leave," he admitted reluctantly.

Mari pulled away, unable to hide her sadness. "Oh…"

"But hey," he reminded her, grasping her chin between his fingers, tilting her face upward so her eyes met his. "Use tha phone and call me until I see ya again."

She nodded and they left the attic and went outside. "Shinji, come next Thursday!" she said. "That's when I have my cooking classes."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. "Alright." She watched as he headed back to Urahara's shop to drop off the gigai and go through their Senkaimon.

Mari went back inside to escape the cool breeze and went up to her room. She changed into her long pink nightgown and laid on her stomach on her bed, and stared at her new phone. She bit her lower lip and looked at the clock. It had been about an hour since he left… She wondered if he made it up there yet. Mari felt stupid, yet she flipped open her phone and dialed his number.

_"Hello?"_

Mari's eyes widened when she heard his voice. It actually worked! "Sh-Shinji?"

She could hear his chuckle on the other end and felt slightly guilty, as he sounded groggy. She had probably woken him up. _"Hey, muffin. Didn't think ya'd miss me already."_

"I-I was just testing it out! Go back to sleep!" she huffed.

"Alright. G'night."

"Goodnight…and Shinji?"

_"Hmm?"_

"I love you," she said timidly, her cheeks burning.

She swore she could feel his grin as he said, _"Love ya too, Mari."_

* * *

><p>During the days they were apart, Mari and Shinji frequently talked with one another over the phone, however, they also had their own lives apart from each other.<p>

Shinji still performed his duties as a captain, and while most days were pretty mundane, some were exciting, but that was only when he would join Kyōraku and the others for a drink. (Although he never let the Asami incident occur again, avoiding that bar in general.) It felt good to spend time and make friends aside from the Visored, who he still frequently talked to. (Though sooner or later he would go deaf from Hiyori yelling in his ear, claiming that was the equivalent of her whacking him with her sandal.)

Momo and Shinji became closer and one day as they worked quietly in their office, she asked, "Taichō…can I ask about your Shikai?" She became a little sulky, her shoulders slouching. "I was one of the only ones who didn't get to see it! Everyone said it was so cool…" Now that she came to trust Shinji more, the healing process over her former captain was occurring much quicker, and she could even talk about those days with ease, without feeling deep pain and sadness.

Shinji shrugged. "That was one of tha few times I used it…I never really had ta used it before." While Shinji excelled in all fields of Shinigami abilities, he wasn't boastful about his strength or itching to fight like Zaraki, but rather, he only preferred to show his true strength when the situation called for it. Still, he quelled Momo's curiously by explaining the intricacies of his Shikai, which she found to be fascinating.

He was also feeling a lot better now that Unohana no longer had to tend to Aizen's wounds, as they had fully healed…for the most part. He was forbidden to visit Nest of Maggots unless escorted by at least half a dozen guards. (Which he thought was a little extreme, but it wasn't as if he had much say anyway.)

* * *

><p>Back in the World of the Living, Mari had her normal routine of attending classes at the community college, working as a maid waitress, teaching dance at the studio, and practice cooking at home. She only went to her cooking classes once a week, and was excited to have Shinji as her partner, since Orihime had a previous engagement and wouldn't be able to attend.<p>

As Mari was sitting in one of the lecture halls, taping her pen against her lips, she really wasn't concentrating on the assignment in front of her. Instead, her thoughts drifted to what Thursday would be like…she really enjoyed making the pie with him, however, as she continued to imagine, she grew…a little insecure.

Here she was, doing frivolous things such as cooking, while Shinji was up in Soul Society, working to keep the balance between two worlds. He had such a heavy weight upon his shoulders, and Mari had no idea what such a responsibility felt like.

She now grew a little disheartened and insecure at the fact that she was still weak…just because Xcution was gone, it didn't mean her Fullbring ability had disappeared. Even when she had tried to bury her revolver a few months ago, it was still apart of her, along with the power that came along with it.

"Asahina!" her professor scolded, snapping his fingers in front of her.

"Huh, wha…wha…?" Marise blinked, pulled out of her daze.

"Focus on your work, not fantasies."

Mari lowered her eyes to her worksheet and pursed her lips.

Her fantasy…she hadn't been in her fantasy world in a long time.

* * *

><p>Marise took her break from work and sat outside at one of the tables, the umbrella cooling her and shading from the bright sun. She felt so scandalous being seen in public in such a uniform…Honami-san had gone way too far this time!<p>

"Mari-chan!"

Mari turned her head to see Orihime walking up the sidewalk. The redhead took a seat at the table, a bag of bread in hand. She must have just gotten off work from Aunt Fifi's bakery.

"Oh…hey," Mari greeted absentmindedly. Her thoughts were still clouded with her lack of using her Fullbring.

"You seem like you've got something on your mind. Want to talk about it?"

Mari pursed her lips. Before she would never even dream to tell anything about herself to anyone, especially not to Inoue Orihime. As the months went on, however, she found herself growing closer to the girl, which was nice, yet annoying at the same time. "It's just…" she began softly. "It's been months since I've used my Fullbring. I don't want Shinji to think I'm weak, that I can't protect myself. I don't want him to worry about me while he's up there."

Orihime nodded. She understood exactly how Mari felt. That was why she had gone to train with Rukia, so she wouldn't feel useless, so Kurosaki-kun wouldn't always have to run and save her. She wanted to be less of a burden to those she cared about. "Say, Mari, why don't you train with me then?" Orihime suggested. "I'm sure Urahara-san will let us use his underground arena!"

Mari remembered Orihime's powers from when she had healed her after the dreadful concert, and she had to admit, she was curious to know more. Marise nodded and promised to meet Orihime at the Urahara Shoten after she got off work.

* * *

><p>"Well, good to see you again, Mari-san!" Urahara cheerfully greeted, waving his fan in front of his face. "Orihime told me about your concerns."<p>

Yoruichi walked in, in her cat form, and said in her deep male voice, "We also heard that you were caught in Soul Society."

Mari gulped and clung to the hem of her dress. "U-um, well, yes, but…I don't think I got you in trouble!"

Urahara laughed, "Don't worry, nothing we do could make them see us in a better light, right, Yoruichi?" The cat nodded and Mari let out a sigh of relief.

However, her blue eyes then narrowed at Yoruichi. "While I was up there I discovered some photos of me…care to explain, Yoruichi-san?"

"Um…I've gotta go…clean my fur," she responded, sauntering away.

"No!" Mari screeched. "You have to make it up to me! Those were so embarrassing!" Before she could chase after the cat, Urahara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can deal with her later," he chuckled, placing his hat more firmly atop his sandy head. "Orihime-san is waiting downstairs."

Marise followed the shopkeeper down the steps and looked around, thinking that it looked just like the underground area at the Visored warehouse. She cringed a little when she saw Orihime warming up, doing stretches. _She's still a dork!_ Mari thought.

"Ah, you're here!" Orihime exclaimed, turning around. She smiled at Mari. "Let's get started."

Mari bit her lower lip, and pulled out the sleek revolver from its gunholder, which was tied around her thigh. She held the weapon in her hand, feeling the weight and sleek silver of it. "Right…" she murmured.

Orihime pulled out her blue hairclips, where they were pinned to her shirt, and summoned her Shun Shun Rikka. Marise was now able to see them up close this time. There were six little fairies, and they floated around Orihime.

Mari held out her own weapon and pulled the soul out if it, allowing the blade to appear out of the gun.

"Come on, Mari, don't hold back!" Orihime shouted, standing ready.

_I was about to say the same to you…!_ Mari didn't think Orihime could hurt a fly with her kind and peaceful nature. However, she ran forward and lifted her gunblade, prepared to swing it at Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime cried. Hingaku, Lily, and Baigon formed a triangle in front of Orihime, creating a bright shield, which effectively blocked Mari's attack.

The shield barely cracked, as Mari hadn't used that much force. She hadn't expected this. However, she pulled back and began firing Reiatsu bullets, though Orihime continued to block each of them using Santen Kesshun.

_She's tougher than I thought! _

"Mari, is this the extent of your Fullbring?" Orihime asked. Her curiosity was immediately piqued when she saw such a weapon…she didn't expect a girl like Marise to wield such an intimidating gunblade…she noticed the words shimmering on the silver blades, disappearing and coming back again under the light. Reality, fantasy, true, and lie…there was also a red ribbon that floated around it, the same one that Mari wore on her finger.

The blonde shook her head.

"Then I'd like to see more!"

"Alright…" Mari came to a halt and held her blade tightly. "Alice was sitting next to her sister, who was reading, though it was very boring… Out of nowhere came a white rabbit, who began chanting, "I'm late, I'm late! So very, very late!"

"Umm…Mari…?" Orihime began, furrowing her brows in confusion. However, her brown eyes widened when she saw the blade on Mari's gun transform into a key. Debris from the dirt beneath them whirled around, blocking view of everything.

"Get ready, Orihime," Mari said, pushing her key through the door. "You're about to enter the LaLa Land." She pushed the door open and Orihime opened her mouth to scream as she was sucked through the opening. Mari, remained silent and impassive as she followed behind, the red door shutting close behind them.

They seemed to fall down forever, just as Alice had in the fairy tale. Finally, Orihime reached the ground, and gasped when she looked around her. How did she end up in a castle? And where had Mari gone?

"Wh-what is this?" she cried, looking down at herself. She was dressed in a poofy black and red dress, and in her hand she held a gold scepter. "Ts-Tsubaki…" she began, looking at the small, stubborn fairy. "Do you know what's happening?"

"I knew you shouldn't have fought this girl!" he said gruffly. "Why don't you listen to me, stupid woman?"

"I wonder where Mari-chan is…" Orihime lifted her skirt and flitted down the steps. She went through the large gate and walked across a bridge. "Oh, Mari-chan!" she exclaimed.

Marise looked exactly like the character Alice, which Orihime found quite amusing. She wore the same blue dress, white tights, and black Mary Jane shoes, her blonde curls pushed back by a black headband.

"This is my Fullbring," Mari said, holding out her arms as she showed the entire world around her. "Castles in the Air."

"It's…incredible!" Orihime was fascinated by Mari's power, just as her Shun Shun Rikka impressed and surprised Marise.

"Oh, I must be the Red Queen!" Orihime then exclaimed. "This is a really amazing ability, Mari!"

Marise couldn't help but beam at being praised. Using Bringer's Light, she charged at Orihime, lifting her gunblade once more.

Orihime's eyes widened, caught off guard, and she ran out of the way. "Eep!"

"What are you doing?" Tsubaki screeched, pulling on her hair. "Use us, you idiot!"

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" Orihime stammered.

"Your majesty!"

"Huh?" Orihime turned around and her eyes widened in seeing a row of cards dressed as knights. They were all kneeling, waiting for her order. "Oh, um, well…hi."

One of them lifted their head. "We will take care of this intruder! Please sit and rest."

"U-um, but…" Her hair flew threw the wind as the guards rushed forward, prepared to attack the blonde intruder.

"H-hey!" Mari cried, using her sword to block the attack of a guard. "Orihime, call off these dummies!"

"I never called them on!" Orihime defended, becoming skittish. What was she to do?

"Begone, intruder!"

"Oh, just hush already!" Mari huffed, slicing through the card with her blade. There was no blood, but the guard simply fell to the ground, cut in two.

The other men gasped at the sight of their fallen comrade, and turned to glare at Mari.

"Um…" Mari began, blinking. "Waaah!" she cried, when they all pounced on her.

"Mari! Mari!" Orihime cried worriedly, trying to find her friend through the cards. But she was completely engulfed by the guards!

"That's it!" Mari screeched. "And they all lived Happily Ever After!"

Everything began swirling around them again, images becoming distorted, colors twisted together. Orihime felt as light as a feather as she felt herself being lifted, and when the smoke cleared, she was surprised to find they were back in the Urahara Shoten. "Oh, so this is how you end your Fullbring?" She couldn't help but smile, remembering how Riruka sneezed on an object to turn it back to normal.

"Yeah…" Marise sighed, placing the gun back in its holder. She let out a shriek when Tsubaki pounded her head.

"You're even stupider than that other stupid girl!" he cried, kicking her in the head. "Locking us up in an unknown world…this wasn't a real fight!"

"Hey, quit it!" Mari whined, running around to try and get rid of him.

Orihime watched and broke out into laughter at the humorous scene.

Marise turned and glared at the fairy. Although he didn't seem to like her, Mari was glad to have trained with Orihime, as she learned a lot.

After that, when Mari would hear a Hollow nearby, instead of ignoring it as she would before, she would go after it, strengthening her skills slowly as the days went on.

She wanted to become stronger for Shinji.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Lollypop: **Aww, thank you so much, you don't know how much your words mean to me! I really wish I would update faster, because it encourages me to write when I see such amazing reviews. You are so sweet and I'm so happy you like the story! I have to thank you! But you're welcome, and I will definitely continue writing!

**LornaRoxen: **Thank you so much!

**EaSnowPw: **Yep, everything works out great! Haha, yes, something wrong is bound to happen with so much goodness…but we'll appreciate it while it lasts!

**Page-Mistress: **Yeah, I can't imagine her having a child without being married…thanks for your input! Zaraki? XD Oh my, that would be something!

**xPorcelain Vampirex: **Hehe, it's not complete without the full lemon. ;D Thanks!

**Guest: **Glad you liked it! Yeah, I thought it might have been weird for them all to say yes, but they kind of said it in their own way… Yes, she definitely has matured since the first chapter.

**Saber Amane: **Yay! :D Oh, definitely, lol, so you know Shinji is going to take every chance at her he gets. XD

**Zmijajuri: **Glad you liked it! I actually liked Soi Fon a lot too, I didn't want her to come off as the bad guy. Haha, well if you do, I'd love to see it! ^_^

**Rin136: **Yaaay, I love fan girl squeals! Yeah, I thought about having Byakuya say no, but…then he'd be the awkward one. XD Everyone else seemed like they'd either be for it or just wouldn't care. Haha, yes, and I'm sure Yamamoto dislikes having Urahara butt in as much as he does already. Well, I guess that was his reasoning!

**Guest 2: **Thank you! Haha, I hadn't planned to add that part, but it did build some suspense!

**akagami hime chan: **I'm so glad you think so! They're so corny, yet it works. Hmm, well, for now it's all good. ;D

**Ume Kanda: **Haha, I'll try to meet every one of your demands! I thought about you when I was deciding whether to split this into two or not, but I didn't want to overwhelm people with 36 pages of fluff. XD Ooh, brownie points!

**Guest 3: **Yes, I agree with you! Hmm, people seem to have differing opinions on when she would get pregnant, but with how Shinji is acting, it's possible it might be soon. XD

**Nina the Keyblader Mistress: **Thanks so much! Yeah, he doesn't, but I think he'd make a good dad. Oh, yes, definitely.

**Skyra942: **Wow, I feel so special! :D Thank you so much! Sure, you can send them to me, but the site can only hold fifteen documents for 60 days, so it'll be a pain to re-upload the older chapters to fix small errors.

**Guest 4: **Well, thank ya, I'm glad you do. ;D

**Ideal fairytale: **I'm glad you rediscovered it! Thank you so much, it does have quite a bit of fluff in it, haha, my mind is chock full of it. I believe I sent you the link, but if not, let me know!

**Alex274: **Thank you so much, and it's fine dear! Yes, she's still insecure, and I agree with you! Shinji daddy would be awesome!

**Kinshara: **Thanks for adding this to your Favorites!

**Serenakuchiki: **Thanks for following!

**Usagi Kami: **Thank you for following this story! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Gah, so many to thank! XD Well, there it is! Bet you're surprised to discover that Mari was a Hello Kitty fanatic in her childhood, hmm? I thought that would be an interesting fact to stick in there. I also wanted to bring back Mari's Fullbring and just spice it up with some action, even if it was just training…but yes, I suck at fight scenes, I'm sorry.

The next chapter will be posted in a few days, with TWO lemons, one implied, and one written out. (Which is very dirty, I'll tell you that right now. XD)


	32. Tastes Like Sunlight

**Author's Note: **Fastest update ever, right? :D I'd like to dedicate this chapter to fairytailuver and patchandnora from DeviantArt. I met these two young ladies today, and guess what? They both started and finished reading 31 chapters of Goldilocks...TODAY. 31 chapters in one day? Holy cow! I'm so flattered that you liked this fanfiction so much that you read it all in one go and together! Big kudos to you guys, because I'm positive this is more than 500 pages so far. So...wow. It's just astounding. Enjoy!

**Warning: **Very dirty lemon in this chapter! You've been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Tastes Like Sunlight<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Faster" by Matt Nathanson**

Thursday _finally_ came and Shinji arrived in the World of the Living early, as he didn't know when Mari's cooking classes were. He felt for her spiritual pressure and saw her walking out of the community college. "Mari!" He'd know those bouncing golden curls anywhere!

The girl turned around and broke out into a wide smile, and ran down the steps to greet Shinji. As he waited for her, he couldn't help but admire how adorable she looked in the traditional sailor fuku uniform. However, his mind was quickly filled with inappropriate thoughts.

"Shinji!" Mari squealed, tackling him into a hug. He laughed and took her face into his hands, leaning down to kiss her.

"Let's go, my cooking classes are at a building just a few blocks away." Shinji nodded and took his lover's hand as they began the trek.

Marise began talking aimlessly about what had happened during class, specifically about her teacher yelling at her over her last math quiz (she still hadn't gotten any better at the subject). Shinji was listening and nodding at the appropriate times, but even he could only take so much of her constant chatter. However, he looked at her queerly when she froze.

Her heart stopped beating when her eyes landed upon a familiar face across the street…it was the same guy who tried to sexually assault her in the alley. She tried to regain her composure and grabbed Shinji's arm. "Let's go this way!"

However, Shinji already sensed something was amiss. "What? Why? Ain't this way shorter?"

Mari bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes to the ground, too ashamed to tell him what had happened. The incident occurred weeks ago, and ever since then, she had avoided taking the same path where she had run into him, for fear of it happening again. She shook her head and looked up at him, forcing a smile, though it was unconvincing.

Shinji pursed his lips and saw her eyes shift, just for a brief moment, but long enough for Shinji to deduce that there was something across the street that distracted her. He looked behind him and caught the eye of a burly looking man, who merely pulled his hood up and continued on his way.

Something didn't feel right…Shinji wanted to curl his lip in disgust just from the sight of him. "Mari…who tha hell is he? Did he do somethin' ta ya?" When Mari averted her eyes back to the ground, he grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look up at him. "Tell me, love," he urged softly.

"I-It happened a while ago," Mari began, her face bright red. Tears formed at her eyes as she retold the memory. "He tried to t-touch me, but…Love saved me b-before he could do anything…"

Shinji sucked in a sharp breath, a blistering fury coming over him. "Tha lil' fucker," he snarled. He turned to go after the man, but Mari grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back.

"No, Shinji, don't!" she cried, tears spilling over her cheeks. "I-I don't want you go to after him…I want you to comfort _me_! I…I was so scared…" she sobbed, shaking her head. "I-I'm still afraid…"

Shinji felt his seething rage slowly disappear in seeing her tremble. He held her tightly in his arms as she began to sob against his chest. "It's okay, Mari," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I'm here. Ya don't ever have ta be afraid again."

Mari's fingers clutched the back of Shinji's shirt and she nodded. Her fear and insecurities always seemed to fade away the moment she was in Shinji's arms. She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Ya wanna go home?"

"N-No!" Mari protested, shaking her head furiously. "Just because I'm a crybaby doesn't mean we have to miss the class! I think today we're going to be doing something fun, so come on!"

They arrived and Marise pulled Shinji to her station. "Here!" she squealed, handing him a second apron after she had put on her own. Shinji grimaced, as it was frilly and pink with hearts all over it, just like her own. "What tha hell, Mari?" he complained.

"Wear it!" she screeched.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh…" He put it on and Mari clasped her hands against her cheek.

"Oh, Shinji-pie looks so precious!" she cooed. "I wanna take a picture!"

"Do that and yer dead," he threatened, causing Mari to twist her lips into a pout. But if that picture somehow reached Soul Society, Shinji was certain the Shinigami Women's Association would use it to make some good money…they had gotten so much dough out of the picture of Byakuya half-nude at the hot springs.

"Big, fat meanie!"

"Alright, class," the instructor said, standing at the head of the class. "Today we'll be cooking international dishes, so choose a country and get cracking!"

"Oh, goody!" Mari squealed, jumping up and down with delight. "France! We're going with France!" She wagged her finger in front of Shinji's face. "No arguments!"

Shinji chuckled, "Fine by me. Ya should change into a lil' maid uniform ta make it more authentic though! Shit!" he grunted in pain when Mari hit his hand with a spatula.

"You're so perverted!" she scolded. "I want to show you what we eat in my home country! Mama makes authentic French cuisine all the time, and it comes out so delicious! I haven't tried making any dishes yet, so… I think we should make a dessert."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "If it was up ta you, every meal would be dessert."

Mari stuck her tongue out at him. "So? Let's make crepes!" She prepared a batter while Shinji made his own, and they both poured their liquids into hot frying pans at the same time.

However, Mari seemed to be struggling.

"Ehh?" she cried, shaking her pan. "Why is mine breaking?" She glanced over at Shinji's and gasped, as it had come onto the plate perfectly. "No fair! You cheated!"

"How'd I cheat?" Shinji shrugged. "I just followed the recipe. Ya should've done that."

"No!" she huffed. "I'm French, I have the natural ability!"

Shinji looked at Mari's crepe and cringed. "Yeah…I don't think so."

"YOU! ARE! SO! MEAN!" Mari sobbed. She looked up to see Kazuo, one of the assistant instructors, walking around, checking with everyone to see how they were doing. "A-Ah, Kazuo-san is coming…!" Mari reached for Shinji's plate. "Here, switch with me!"

"What? No way."

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Kazuo came right to their station, quirking an eyebrow at the strange display between Mari, who was flailing her arm toward Shinji's plate, while he tried to push her away.

"Um…everything okay here?"

"Sh-Shinji took my plate!" Marise lied.

Kazuo looked at Shinji, frowning slightly. "Mari, I see you brought a guest…?"

Shinji turned and recognized the man from when he had been spying on Mari. He grimaced, jealousy taking over.

"Oh, Kazuo-san…this is Hirako Shinji," Mari introduced, giving a dissatisfied pout and a defeated huff as she ceased her antics in trying to steal Shinji's crepe.

"A cousin?"

"No," Shinji glowered, glaring at him. "Her boyfriend."

_Oh…so he's the ex. When did they get back together?_ Kazuo smiled tightly. "I see," was all he said before walking away.

"What a fuckin' dipshit," Shinji muttered under his breath.

"Aww, my wittle Shinji, are you jealous?" Mari teased, poking his cheek.

"Yes," he replied honestly, ladling his crepe with mushrooms and onions. Mari wrinkled her nose.

"Shinji, don't put that stuff! I wanted to put chocolate syrup, cream, and strawberries!"

"Ya know I don't like sweets."

"You're an awful boyfriend! You should have made this for me!"

"Well, here, have a bite."

"No, I hate mushrooms!"

"Yer so damn picky."

"You're so mean!"

"Fine, I'll just make ya another one!" Shinji said, exasperated. He took out a new bowl, and began to crack eggs into it. He then placed milk, butter, flour, and sprinkled a pinch of salt into the bowl.

"You'll make it sweet this time, right?" Mari prodded, placing her hands on his arm. He looked down at her and smiled.

"If ya want me ta make it sweet, I'll just put ya in there, muffin."

She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Hmph!"

Shinji noticed from the corner of his eye that Kazuo glanced at their station every so often. Shinji wasn't one to get angry, though the thought of another man moving in on Mari did piss him off a bit. So he decided to show the bastard just who Mari belonged to by touching her in various ways, much to her embarrassment.

"Shinji!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him after she had swatted his hand from slipping beneath her skirt. "I told you not to touch me in public…! Especially not in inappropriate places!"

"I can't help it," Shinji said dramatically, jutting out his lower lip. "I just want ya so badly. Here, Mari, try my crepe," he then said, holding out a spoonful to her mouth.

Mari tasted it and her eyes lit up in delight. "Mm…it's delicious!" she exclaimed. She then gasped when Shinji captured her lips in a kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips. When he pulled away, she was blushing wildly, and he said, "I agree." He did happen to love sweets, when they came from Mari's mouth anyway.

"SHINJI!"

* * *

><p>By the time they left, it had become afternoon, and Mari turned to Shinji. "Well, I have to go to the dance studio to teach the summer class."<p>

Shinji's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You? Teachin'?"

"Yes!" she huffed. "I'm a good teacher! All of the kids love me!"

"_Kids?_ I gotta see this."

"Hmph! I'll show you, non-believer!" She opened the door to her studio and there were her dozen or so group of kids. They immediately swarmed around the stranger the moment he stepped in.

"Who are you?"

"How tall are you?"

One girl asked shyly, "Are you Mari-sensei's boyfriend?"

"Um…" Shinji began. "I'm Shinji, 5'9", and yeah, I'm her boyfriend."

The girls sighed dreamily while the boys merely rolled their eyes. "Have you two kissed yet?" Minako squealed.

"We've done more than that," Shinji answered suggestively, with a wriggle of his eyebrows. He and the kids laughed when Mari shrieked at him.

"No more questions!" Mari barked. "Get to your positions!" To Shinji's surprise, they all listened and got up, and he took a seat to the side and curiously watched as she instructed them…she actually worked quite well with the kids.

Shinji knitted his brows. Why was he getting glares from that one kid? Hayato turned away when Shinji caught his eye. The boy was slightly jealous, as he had a secret crush on his sensei, and so planned to act grumpy toward Shinji the entire hour.

Marise watched as all of the parents had come to pick up the children, and she prepared to close the studio, though Shinji grabbed her and pulled her into a back room.

"I didn't get ta have ya last time," Shinji murmured, leaning down close. "Do ya know it starts to hurt the longer I wait? Huh?"

A blush spread across Mari's cheeks when she realized what he was referring to. "M-Maybe if you weren't such a pervert, you would be fine!" she huffed. However, she couldn't deny that she had been yearning for Shinji's touch…she really was becoming a pervert…!

She bit her lower lip and gently pushed him onto the couch behind him and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He looked at her in surprise and she blushed. "Y-You want this, right…?"

Shinji grinned at her and grasped her hips, pulling her into a kiss. "Yeah. How'd ya know?"

* * *

><p>Momo walked into the Fifth Division headquarters, her eyebrows going up in surprise when she saw her taichō tearing the whole office apart. He groaned, frustrated. He had already searched his room, but nothing! So now he went to check his office, desperately trying to find his hentai and videos, but it was all to now avail…even his secret stash was gone! "Momo!" he cried.<p>

"Yes, sir?" the girl asked, taking a seat at her desk.

"Where's my stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Don't play dumb!" he barked. "Ya know what I'm talkin' about!"

"Oh, _that _stuff…" she said, rolling her eyes. She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't lie ta me," Shinji seethed, placing his hands on her desk. He leaned down, narrowing his eyes at her accusingly. "Ya took it, didn't ya?"

Momo's jaw dropped in shock. "Why in the world would I want that?" she asked, offended.

"I know yer a lil' letch on the inside. Ya probably have dreams of the shorty naked all tha time."

"Wh-What…!" Momo cried. She stood up, also placing her hands on her desk, and said carefully, "Let's remember, taichō, that _your_ name means lewd. Mine means peach."

"Aha!" he then shouted. "Actually…actually…! One of my hentai was titled 'Peaches.' So ya did take it!"

"T-TAICHŌ!" she shrieked. "J-Just go see Mari already! It's not nice to keep a lady waiting!"

"Fine," he grumbled, and left.

Momo let out a breath and took a seat, scooting her chair in. She lifted her pen, about to start on the day's paperwork, though her eyebrows shifted to the drawer at her right side. Biting her lower lip, she slowly opened it and pulled out a manga. She had taken _one_ of his novels, but that was months ago…it was indeed, titled "Peaches," and Momo opened it on her desk, and began reading.

She prayed a certain shorty wouldn't walk in.

* * *

><p>Shinji arrived in the World of the Living and headed toward the maid café, where he sensed Mari's spiritual pressure. He couldn't help but grin along the way and got quite a few funny looks from those he passed by, but he could care less… Momo was right. His name was perfect for him. All he could think about was how long it had been since he had seen his little French blonde in her maid uniform, and just thinking about it had him aching with need below.<p>

He was excited as he opened the door and walked in, though his jaw dropped at the sight, blown away by all of the women…they weren't in maid uniforms, but instead dressed in tight white tank tops, colored shorts, and striped thigh-highs, roller skating around the café as they delivered orders.

_H-Holy shit…!_ He thought, getting ready to cover his nose from the oncoming nosebleed. He let out a small sigh of relief, proud of himself for holding it in, however, when he saw Mari, the blood spurted from his nose. "Ah, fuck!" he cursed.

Mari was wearing the same uniform, though her shorts were pink and her socks were striped pink and white. Her body looked fantastic, with the clothes hugging her curves in all of the right places…he could stare at her breasts and ass until he died a happy man! However, after Shinji recovered from his nosebleed, he grew pissed at all of the men who were openly staring at her. She. Was. His. God. Damn. It.

"What tha hell, Mari?" he barked. Mari turned around at the call of her name, her blonde curls bouncing over her shoulder.

She blushed when her eyes met Shinji's. "Ah, um…Shinji!"

He grabbed her wrist and took the tray from her, placing it on some customer's table. He took her to the back room, looking around, trying to find Honami once again (hoping to beat him a little harder this time), though he was nowhere around. Shinji sighed, frustrated, and decided to take her into the office they were in last time. He locked the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, what are ya wearin'?"

"W-Well…" Mari fumbled, poking her fingers together. Anything to distract her from having to look at Shinji while she was dressed so scandalously! It was also humiliating to watch his eyes trail over her body, like a wolf about to scarf down a poor, defenseless rabbit. She shuddered under his penetrating gaze. "Once summer started, Honami-san decided it would be a good idea to change the uniform to something a little more seasonal…he also said that he didn't want to be outshined by the new restaurant down the street…I think it's called 'Snooters' or something." She wrinkled her nose. What an ugly name. She paused, waiting for him to say something, though she didn't hear anything.

She looked up and her eyes widened in noticing his eyes filled with heat and darkened with lust. Her own eyes traveled lower and a blush spread across her cheeks in seeing his erection clear against his slacks. Now would probably be a good time to go…however, for some reason Mari chose to remain silent. Was it because she wanted what was about to happen next?

She let out a squeak when Shinji grabbed her, pulling her tightly against him. Her fingers curled into his shirt and she let out an embarrassed cry when he reached down to squeeze her ass cheeks with both hands. "U-U-Um…" she began, her heart beating wildly out of her chest.

Shinji moved her away from the door and bent her over Honami's desk, continuing to grope her. He grabbed her breasts and began to rub his hardened length against her tight ass, groaning at the slight relief it gave.

"Sh-Shinji…" she whimpered. Her breathing became ragged and her nipples hardened through the thin fabric of her shirt as he kneaded her breasts. She let out a high-pitched squeak when he pinched the buds roughly.

The blonde Visored leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Ya know this is what those dirty-minded customers wanna do ta ya, right? They're imaginin' it every time ya skate on by them." He then licked the shell of her ear and smirked in feeling her shiver against him, making his arousal jerk with anticipation.

Mari merely mewled in response, which grew louder as his hand slipped into her shorts and panties, furiously rubbing against her slick folds.

"A-Ah!" Mari cried, moving her hips to feel more of his fingers, along with feeling his hardness against her. "Shinji…!" she moaned loudly, though she quickly covered her mouth, her cheeks burning.

Shinji pulled away to unbutton his shirt. He then turned Mari around and crushed his lips against hers, pushing her onto the desk. His hand continued to knead her breast while the other rubbed rhythmically at her heat. Mari moaned into his mouth, feeling his slick tongue move against hers. Her hands began to roam over his chest and abdomen, and she blushed slightly when her hand brushed over the bulge at his pants.

She pulled away from his lips for air, and panted, "We can't…do this…here!" She whimpered as Shinji nipped at her neck, lapping his tongue at the fresh mark he made.

"I'm sure yer boss does this all tha time," he murmured against her soft skin. "He won't mind."

However, he did realize that he had to make this quick, unfortunate as that truth was. He unzipped his slacks, releasing his hard member and reached to remove Mari's tank top.

Marise blushed, though didn't protest, as she was aching to feel his touch on her bare skin. Her bra was quickly unbuttoned and tossed onto the ground. Mari kicked off her skates and was about to remove her socks, but Shinji stopped her. "No, keep 'em on."

"P-Pervert…" Mari mumbled. Her lover grinned at her in response and slipped her out of her shorts before pulling her panties to one side, and inched his member in before entering her in a swift thrust. Marise let out a sharp gasp and laid on her back, biting her lower lip at the feeling of him inside of her. "Mmm…" she moaned.

Shinji groaned, pausing for a few moments as he allowed her to adjust. Damn, she was tight…! And so hot, too… Shinji placed his hands under her knees and held up her legs as he pounded into her, licking his lips hungrily as he watched her breasts bounce with each of his thrusts.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Mari moaned with each movement. She soon became louder and while Shinji loved to listen to her sweet moans, he covered her mouth with his hand to silence her so they wouldn't get caught.

Her sounds became muffled with his hand pressed to her lips, though she thought she would go crazy when he grabbed her breast with his free hand, leaning in to flick his tongue at the taut peak. "Mmph!" she cried when he began to hungrily suckle it.

"Wh-What…" Mari began in confusion, when he lifted her off the table and into his arms. Mari wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, pressing herself tightly to him. Her fingers dug into his hair as he bucked upward into her, going deeper with each thrust. "Nngh…ha…!"

"Fuck, Mari…" he groaned, getting close. Marise covered her mouth as she let out a high-pitched squeal, trembling as she climaxed. She softly cried out Shinji's name, her nails digging into his shoulders. It wasn't long until Shinji let out a throaty grunt, releasing into her, panting heavily as he gently set his lover back down on the table.

They both got dressed, but Mari nearly shrieked when she heard a sound from behind, and turned to see the doorknob turning. "Time for us ta go," Shinji chuckled, taking Mari into his arms. He jumped out of the window and flash stepped them to her house.

"Wasn't that fun?" he panted once they arrived. Mari smacked him lightly on the chest, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed over.

"Th-That was so…awful! I could have gotten into big trouble! And you're lucky I get off at this time!" As she berated him for his lecherous behavior, Mari still couldn't believe that she did that with Shinji…in her boss's office! ON HIS DESK! However, she also couldn't deny the salacious thrill that ran through her in almost getting caught.

"Put me down!" she cried, trying to get out of his arms. "It'll look strange if we walk in like this!"

"So?" Shinji said with a shrug, opening the door and walking inside. "It's like I'm carryin' in my new bride!" he joked.

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT THESE SERIOUS THINGS!" she shrieked, pushing at his chest. He finally let go of her and they went up to her room.

"Oh, hey, I got another surprise," Shinji said, just remembering. "Wait here, I gotta run ta Urahara's."

Marise took a seat onto her bed and huffed impatiently, though it was only a few minutes until Shinji was back. She had a feeling whatever he had gone to get wouldn't be good, but when her lover walked back into her room, she nearly shrieked. "Wh-wh-what is that?" she cried, pointing to the grotesque object with a screen he held in his arms.

Shinji grunted as he placed it onto her large desk, where a computer would usually be. The root-like structures wrapped around everything, holding it in place. "Think of it like Skype," Shinji explained, patting the top of it as he turned to her. "This here is a smaller version Kisuke invented ta allow Shinigami ta communicate with people here. It's like tha phone I gave ya, only now we can see each other!"

"Oh, I see…but why is it so ugly?" Mari scrunched her nose at it. She went into her closet and brought out a pink polka dot sheet, draping it on top of it so that it covered most of it. "There. That's better! So now I can actually see you with this?"

"Yep," he replied, nodding. "Ain't it great?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "It is!"

The two went down to eat dinner and Shinji was relieved to find that Lucille had finally come to forgive him, acting much warmer to him.

Afterward, it was time for them to say goodbye. Shinji looked down at Mari, moving a curl from her face behind her ear. "Hey, turn on tha TV in about an hour, alright?"

Mari nodded. "Okay!" She blushed and grabbed his tie, pulling him down for a kiss. Shinji smiled, running his tongue across her lips before pulling away.

"Y-You dummy!" she cried, blushing and running inside. She changed into her nightgown and watched some Lupin for a while. She then turned her head to look at the clock, and seeing that it had been about an hour, went to sit on her bed and turned on her polka-dot-covered TV…thing.

"Oh, wow…!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in rapture when she saw the inside of Shinji's quarters. She gasped when she saw Shinji, who peered into the screen and grinned.

_"It's my muffin!"_ he exclaimed. _"Huh, for once Kisuke invented somethin' useful."_

Mari nodded and after a few moments of silence she began twiddling her thumbs. "Um, I-I don't know what to say!" she stammered.

Shinji shrugged and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head, as though he were watching his favorite show, which in a sense, he pretty much was._ "Don't say anythin'. Why don't 'cha strip for me or touch yerself or somethin'? Entertain me."_

"G-GOOD NIGHT, SHINJI!" she shrieked, turning off the TV.

* * *

><p>It was the fourth week Shinji prepared to visit her, and it had also been about a week since his hentai had disappeared…he thought he would die. However, he felt slightly better with his TV, and grinned wickedly as he sat down in front of it. He turned it on, hoping to capture a good moment of his Mari-chan.<p>

His prayers were answered and he could feel a nosebleed coming on when he saw Mari bent over, pulling up her panties. _Such a wonderful view!_ He hoped Kisuke had some sort of attachment that would allow him to record the magnificence that was currently on his screen.

She turned around, wondering what that sound was, and let out a shriek. _"SH-SHINJI! How did you turn my TV on?"_ she cried, blushing and tears at her eyes. Her arms went to cover her chest as she had only gotten her skirt on.

"I-I think I'm in Heaven…" Shinji happily sighed, falling backwards.

_"Y-You're…you're so stupid!"_ Mari shrieked, unable to think of a better insult.

"Stay like that, Mari, I'm comin' ta see ya! I'll help ya undress!"

_"I'm not undressing, I'm getting ready for class!"_ Mari protested, though he had already turned off both of their TVs. _Kisuke…it was him!_ She thought with a huff. Perverts had to stick together, after all.

Mari sighed irritably and finished getting ready, and headed to her class. On the way there, she passed Shinji.

"Mari-chan!" he happily exclaimed, throwing out his arms, waiting for his hug, which he never got. Mari stuck up her nose with a "Hmph!" and continued on her way.

"W-Wait!" Shinji cried, turning around as she walked away. "Where ya goin'? I don't get a kiss or nothin'?"

"No!" Mari hissed, turning on her heel and glaring at Shinji. "No, you don't get anything, Hirako Shinji. What you should get is a good scolding, you peeping Tom! I've never met anyone so perverted in my entire life!" She pointed in the direction of her home, stomping her foot on the ground. "Go wait at my house and think about what you've done! And you better not follow me!"

Shinji jut out his bottom lip and drooped his shoulders. He turned around and began dragging his feet back to her home, like a child who had just been sent to the time-out corner. _Damn, if only she hadn't turned around!_

He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt something strange, and looked into the alley to his left to see the same guy who assaulted Mari, currently smoking a cigarette. Shinji knew Mari didn't want to seek revenge, but he couldn't help but feel furious the moment he looked at him, all the emotions of rage and disgust returning. He grabbed by the man by the collar with both hands and pinned him to the brick wall, rather roughly. "So ya like pickin' on those smaller than ya, huh?"

"What the fuck?" the man cried, startled, dropping his cigarette. He tried to land a blow at Shinji, though failed miserably. Shinji swiftly caught his fist and twisted his arm back to the point where it wouldn't break, but was still incredibly painful. "Hey…!" he barked, trying not to let the fear he felt come through his voice. "What are you doing…?"

Shinji leaned close, his face grim. "If it were up ta me, I'd give ya tha beatin' ya deserve. But listen ta me carefully." His voice was quiet, yet menacing. "Ya better not come near any girl like that ever again, or these eyes will be tha last fuckin' thing ya see."

The thug was now trembling and when Shinji dropped him, he scurried away like a small puppy.

Shinji ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated breath. Luckily, as he made his way toward Mari's house, his anger slowly dissipated.

**Ya should've fucked him up.**

_Shut up, Rimen. _He wasn't a monster like that bastard was. He didn't want to be the person Mari feared. He wanted to be her protector, the one she went to when she needed help.

When he got to her house, Shinji sulked around, trying to find some way to amuse himself. He went through her underwear drawer and that amused him for about a half hour, though he soon became bored of that and longed for the underwear Mari was currently wearing… (Or even better, Mari herself.) So he then went through her movie collection, hoping to find some hentai or something equally as raunchy, but there was nothing. Damn her for being so innocent.

He went downstairs and grabbed an apple from the dining table, taking a large bite of it. Lucille past by and laughed at him gloomy exterior. "Why don't you help Taro with his homework?"

Shinji went into the living room and sat on the couch behind Taro. The small boy turned his head and said, "No, this stuff is too hard for Shinji-nii. I'm in the first grade now."

"Oh, I see," Shinji said, nodding. "Well, lemme just have a look at this." He picked up the paper Taro had been writing on and ran a hand through his hair, appearing baffled. "Yeah, yer right about this kiddo, I don't know any of this sh—stuff. But it looks like yer doin' everythin' right ta me!" He handed it back to Taro, who grinned widely at him.

Lucille, who had been leaning against the couch, said out of nowhere, "You know, Shinji…you'd make a really good dad."

Shinji looked up at her, slightly surprised, though then shrugged. "I kinda like tha lil' tikes." He liked the pure innocence and curiosity children had…something he never had the privilege of having when he was younger.

The moment Mari walked into the house, Shinji took her into his arms and ran up the stairs to her room. "Mari-chan, I missed ya so fuckin' much!"

"Shinji, put me down!" she screeched, and he did so, laying her on the large mattress. He crawled next to her, keeping his tight hold on her and buried his face in her hair, which smelled of vanilla. He pointed at the magazine in her hands.

"What's that?"

"This is the latest issue of my favorite teen magazine!" Mari exclaimed. She flipped through it and her face fell when she saw all of the thin models. They were taller, thinner, and prettier than her…it wasn't fair! She took a peek at Shinji, who looked appeared disinterested, entertaining himself by playing with Mari's hair, pulling a curl out and letting it go, watching it spring back into its coil. He repeated the action a few times before Mari held up the magazine under his nose and asked, "Shinji, do you think they're pretty?"

"I guess so," he replied monotonously, shrugging. He watched another curl bounce back into place.

Mari's eyes widened in fear. "Prettier than me?"

He shook his head and yawned. "Of course not. I thought I told ya ta stop readin' those damn things. They ruin yer self-esteem."

Mari pouted at him and he closed his eyes, taking a light nap. Mari grabbed a marker and began to demolish the models' faces. _Hmph! Not so beautiful now, are you?_ She thought with a smirk after having drawn a mustache on a woman with long red hair. As she went through the rest of the pages, she gasped, and shook Shinji.

"Huh, hmm, what?" he asked groggily, lifting his head.

"Shinji, look at this! It's a couple's quiz! 'Do you think you really know your boyfriend/girlfriend? Take the quiz and find out!' Let's do it, Shinji!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. He would rather be doing something else with Mari, though figured it would be better not to voice that. "But these things are so stupid…" he sighed.

Mari, however, was adamant, and so began asking the questions.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Pink."

"What's my favorite food?"

"Ice cream."

"What's my favorite TV show?"

"Lupin tha fuckin' Third."

"What's my favorite type of music?"

"K-pop."

After she finished, she exclaimed, "Wow, Shinji! You got them all right! Now ask me!"

But as Shinji asked her the same questions, she ended up getting almost every one of them wrong. She managed to get jazz as being his favorite music and "H-things" as his favorite thing to read.

"I-I'm a horrible girlfriend!" she sobbed, dramatic tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know anything about you!"

"Mari, I don't give a shit if ya don't know what my favorite color is. This is so fuckin' stupid. Ya need ta stop readin' these." He got up and opened her closet, which was jam-packed with various beauty and teen magazines. (And a few cooking ones that pertained solely to desserts and sweets.) "Look! Ya must have over a hundred in here!"

"S-So?" Mari sniffled.

"So, I think we should have a bonfire…" He turned to her and grinned. "These things would burn great. C'mon, whaddya say? Ya gotta let go."

Marise hugged her magazine to her chest, though she pulled it away and looked at the cover. They only made her feel terrible about herself… "A-Alright," she finally said.

"Great, I'll call Love and tell him ta start tha fire." As he opened his phone he chuckled and held up the unicorn pillow Ryu had gotten Mari for her birthday. "What tha hell is this? Mari, yer not five years old."

Her eyes widened and she then burst into tears. "Shit, what did I say? I'm sorry, Mari, I didn't mean…!" However, she ran past him to her bookshelf and pulled out a wad of tissue. She opened it and Shinji looked down to see numerous shards of broken glass.

"Th-That…" she hiccupped. "Was the glass unicorn you bought me for Christmas…I-I dropped it after you left!"

"Oh, hey, Mari…" he said soothingly, patting her head. "It's all right. Really…it's okay. I can always get ya another one, love."

Mari shook her head. "But it's the sentimental value that counts!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Forget about it. I ain't mad, see? Now wipe yer tears…wait, Mari, I didn't mean on my fuckin' tie!"

"It's so much better than a tissue!" she argued, after she had finished blowing her nose.

"DAMN YOU!"

* * *

><p>Mari and Shinji arrived at the Visored warehouse and when they got downstairs, Mari's blue eyes were illuminated by the bright, burning fire in front of her. She broke out into a wide smile in seeing the boxes of graham crackers, bags of marshmallows and bars of chocolate. "Oh, I love s'mores!" she squealed giddily, running over to take a seat by Hiyori, who snorted at her. <em>What a dumbass.<em>

Shinji grunted as he pulled Taro's wagon, which he had borrowed to pile all of the magazines onto. Mari watched him pull them with a little sadness, though she then brightened when she remembered something. "Lisa-chan," she began, "Is the other stuff here?"

"What other stuff?" Shinji asked, tossing some magazines into the fire. "Burn, baby, burn!"

Lisa grinned and nodded. "Hachi, Rose, bring 'em in!"

The two men came back after a few moments with two large trash bags. "What's in there?" Shinji questioned. He gasped when he opened the bag. "Hey, this is my…!" He began, wanting to finish it with "my most precious belongings," (aka, his porn and hentai), though he stopped when he saw Mari's glare.

"I thought you got rid of those awful things!" she snapped.

"Well, I did, but when I was without ya, I got lonely and…how'd ya get these?"

Marise smirked, "Yoruichi owed me for taking those pictures, and so she got them! She truly is the stealthiest of all Shinigami!"

"Damn her!" Shinji muttered, pounding his fist into the open palm of his other hand. He reached out dramatically as Mari began to chuck his belongings one by one into the fire, happily singing, off-key as always. "I-I won't cry," he whimpered, covering his eyes with his arms, though his lover just rolled her eyes.

"Get a grip!"

"Yeah, yer right…we'll just make our own videos, right?" Shinji exclaimed, reaching to grope Mari.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING?" she shrieked, running away from him, though he chased her all around the warehouse.

Later they all sat around the fire and ate s'mores. A thunderstorm was looming in on Karakura and there was a crackle of thunder outside, which startled Mari. Shinji chuckled at her and she pouted. "It doesn't scare you even a little bit?" she asked, looking up at him. She was leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. A thin sheet had been covering them, though Mari quickly got rid of it after Shinji had tried to touch her one too many times.

"Nah," he told her, throwing a grin. "Because whenever I hear it, I just think it's tha old man's stomach. He must be hungry. Either that, or he's bowlin'."

Mari imagined the serious sotaichō bowling and she couldn't help but laugh. "That is so funny!" she giggled.

It became late and the rain had stopped, so Shinji decided to walk Mari back home. However, before they got there, it began pouring rain again.

"Waah! I hate getting wet!" Mari cried, running.

"But Mari, I make ya wet all tha time and ya never complain then!" Shinji exclaimed, laughing when he heard Mari shriek in embarrassment. Thankfully, no one would have heard that over the pounding of the rain, but it wasn't like there was anyone crazy enough to be outside…except them, of course. They were both soaking wet by the time they got to her house, and Shinji playfully lifted her up, causing her to squeal. When he put her down, he moved some strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Mari replied, wringing out her hair. "The sotaichō must be crying because he misses you…so you'd better head back."

Shinji chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips before leaving. Mari watched him go through the Senkaimon until the gate closed, and went inside the house, her heart fluttering from the time she spent with Shinji. She went back to her room to change out of her wet clothes, never realizing that Lucille had been watching from the window of her and Soichiro's room.

"They love each other so much…" she murmured, her fingers splayed out on the cold glass. "But she's so young." She shook her head and sighed, and crawled into bed, snuggling against her husband's side.

"Then they're just like us," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Lucille's closed her eyes, eyelashes wet from her tears. She wanted to hate her husband, she told herself a thousand times that she did, that she could never forgive him...Shinji had done the same thing he did, and that's why she wanted to hate him too. But she couldn't. They were both such good-hearted people.

Soon they both fell asleep, entering dreams that were haunting and happy memories.

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Page-Mistress: **Mari can't even predict anything about her own powers!

**Saber Amane: **I'm so glad you did, thank you! Yeah, I need to start bringing that back.

**Akagami hime chan**: Well, if he doesn't die that way, he'll die from a massive loss obf blood due to his many nosebleeds. XD Thanks!

**Ideal fairytale: **Well, I appreciate you taking the time to review anyway! ^^ Oh, I know a lot of older girls that love Hello Kitty, I do too, but I don't collect anything.

**EaSnowPw: **He certainly got a hefty taste of Heaven in this chapter. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I personally felt that this chapter was better than the last one, maybe it's because of that lemony goodness. XD And no, the restaurant Mari was referring to was certainly not called "Snooters," we all know it has a far classier name than that. :P

And Shinji, I'm really not sure how you were able to entertain yourself with Mari's panties for half an hour…what would you do with them? You know what, forget I asked, I probably don't want to even know. (And I'm sure Mari doesn't either. XD)

Poor Shinji lost his most precious belongings…watch out Mari, he'll try to videotape you in the shower or sneak a camera in while you guys are having sex. XDDDD

I'm slowly bringing Rimen back into this story…did you forget about Shinji's sexy Inner Hollow? ;D Mari will meet him soon, but it will be in a way you'd never expect…

The next update might not be for a few weeks, because I move to a new city to attend a university in less than two weeks, and will need the time to adjust.

**If you would like the dance studio lemon (which was implied in this chapter), please send me an email at crazypony live . com (without the spaces), and I will give you the file!  
><strong>


	33. Let Mercy Come

**Author's Note:** Holy cow, an update? Can this be for real? Yes it is, my friends, your Nutty Fruitcake is BACK. :D For those that don't have me on author alert, I did post a oneshot for Shinji's birthday if you wanna check that out, but this can't possibly wait, can it? So...yeah. It's been more than 9 months since the last update to this story, and I can't begin to express how sorry I am for making it seem like I abandoned it. I guess you could say I was on "hiatus" for everything, as my freshman year of college took up all of my time. But now I am back and rearing to go, and here is the new chapter, which has more about Soichiro, Mari's papa! I hope you guys enjoy it, and be sure to read the last A/N below for some important information regarding the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Let Mercy Come<strong>

**Recommended Song: "What I've Done" by Linkin Park**

_A dive into Asahina Soichiro's past…what secrets has Mari's father been hiding?_

**More than 200 Years Ago**

Life was about to drastically change for those living in Japan as the country transitioned from the Edo Period to the Meiji Restoration. The emerging power was becoming more and more susceptible to interference from the West…of course, all of this was too much to understand for a nine-year-old boy.

A young Soichiro was playing outside with his doll made of straw as his mother was inside preparing supper. The boy pushed his dark coffee-colored hair out of his eyes, squinting as the bright sun glared upon him. He looked for his father, who was working hard in the fields, trying to salvage this year's harvest, though it had been a scorching summer.

"Papa!" he called out, standing up. He ran toward his father. "Papa, can I help?"

His father, who had already looked beaten from working out in the sun all day, smiled at his son. "Yes, you can, son. Bring those buckets over…" The old man suddenly stopped, and Soichiro furrowed his brow in confusion. His father was looking over his head, and so the boy turned around to see a horse with a samurai warrior on it trotting toward them. There were a few others riding behind him.

Soichiro turned back to his father. "Papa, who are those—"

"Get inside, Soichiro," his father hissed, standing up straight, holding his pitchfork tightly in his hands. "Go, NOW!"

Soichiro, confused and frightened, paused before running back into the hut. His mother, wearing a tattered kimono, pulled back the curtain, peeking out the window. She covered her mouth as she gasped, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh…oh no," she whispered.

"What? What's happening, Mama?" Soichiro urged, pulling on his mother's sleeve. When he didn't get a response, Soichiro grew frustrated. He grabbed a chair, pulling it up toward the window, and took a look himself.

"Soichiro, no!" his mother cried, but it was too late. Her son's eyes widened in horror as he watched the samurai beat his father. Why…? Why was this happening?

"M-M-Mama…" he began, holding back tears.

His mother bit her lower lip, covering her face with her hands, ashamed. Why couldn't they have given him a little more time? It was a bad harvest; there was no way they could have paid the rent!

"Mama…they're coming this way!"

The woman's head jerked up. Her heart racing, she grabbed her son by the arm, pushing him toward the back. Soichiro let out a gasp as their door was kicked down, strange men coming into their house. "Soichiro, go," her mother said in a hurried whisper, continuing to push her son. "Go outside and just run!"

But Soichiro's legs couldn't move. "But Mama, what about you?"

"Listen to your mother!" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I'll be okay."

Soichiro took one final look at his mother before turning on his heel, running out the back entrance. His body took over his mind as he ran, trying his hardest not to look back. However, when he heard his mother scream, he turned to look as the men grabbed his mother, throwing her onto the futon. Soichiro's eyes widened. He was unable to see his mother anymore, as the men blocked his view. What…what were they going to do to her?

His breath hitched in his throat as one of the samurai (the leader), caught Soichiro's eye. The man turned, calling a few of his men, and they gathered their horses and took off after him.

_Why do they want me? _Soichiro thought, the tears now falling. Hadn't they taken everything from him already? What more could they want? His heart sank as he heard the hooves of horses looming closer, and he knew there was no way. His legs already felt like rubber and his heart was about to beat out its chest. At any moment, he knew he would collapse and be done for…so what was this false hope he had that he could escape?

His pace began to slow, unable to go any further, and he didn't have to. Soichiro let out a strangled scream, blood escaping his mouth as a sword pierced through his chest. He fell heavily to the ground, shallow breaths coming out. His vision grew hazy and all he could make out with his vision were the hooves of the horses.

So this was the end. He was going to die. What came after death?

**District #77, South Rukongai**

Soul Society was made up 80 districts that surrounded the area that housed the Gotei 13. The further away a soul was from the first district, the worse off they were. If a soul was assigned to a district after 50, they were lucky to even have shoes. However, once a soul was in 70 or beyond…life was absolutely dismal, with little to no hope.

Unfortunately for Soichiro, he knew none of this, and when given the ticket to District 77, he thought little of it. Now that he was here, he wanted nothing more than to get out.

Soichiro was unable to find a family to be adopted into. Those in the worst districts weren't exactly the kindest, and the older souls did not want the burden of having kids around when they struggled to feed themselves. Wearing a tattered yukata and walking barefoot, Soichiro kicked a pebble in his way. His hair had grown to be an unruly mess, nearly completely covering his eyes.

Like it mattered. It wasn't as though there were anything worth seeing; anything to look forward to.

He was a lonely child trying to make it on his own in one of the worst districts in the Rukongai. What was there to be happy about? Every day he had to steal and beg for food and clothing, and every night he had to find a new place to sleep, and if he ever did get to sleep, he would wake up screaming from nightmares. Every one of them was the same…he would just hear screams and see a silver blade. What did it mean?

Soichiro didn't know it, but he was reliving the night he and his family died, over and over again. He would never know the cause of his death, and he was unsure if it was a good thing or not.

As Soichiro continued to walk through the streets, dodging people and rundown wagons, he looked to his left to see a group of kids about his age, playing with a ball. They looked at him, blank stares, and he just sent a cold glare back. Soichiro was bitter; he didn't make friends easily, and was cold and distant with everybody.

He stopped and looked at a food cart that held some vegetables (most of them were rotting, but that was to be expected in these districts), and Soichiro realized he hadn't eaten in nearly a day. Behind his shaggy bangs, he closely watched the cart keeper, and the minute the man turned around, Soichiro sprinted, grabbing a few bell peppers.

"HEY!" shouted the man. He picked up a pot and threw it at Soichiro, though it missed. The man thought about running after the boy, but the minute he did that, others would pounce on his cart. As angry as he was, he stayed, though Soichiro took off running as far as his legs could carry him.

He didn't stop until he had reached an area in which the town was abandoned. There were quite a few places like this, businesses that had failed, where the people had to leave to live in another tattered town. Soichiro sat against the wall of an old shop, and took a large bite out of the green pepper. It was so pungent that tears came to his eyes. It tasted awful…but he forced himself to swallow, just so he could stay alive.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Soichiro was about to take another bite when he heard a loud roar to his left. Looking up, his eyes widened in astonishment in seeing a gangly, black monster. The thing was…enormous.

Soichiro stood up immediately, wondering what it was and where it had come from. His mind was telling him to turn around and run, but his gut told him to stay. The thing hadn't seen him yet, he was…

Suddenly, the Hollow turned in his direction, spotting him. It had felt his spiritual pressure, but Soichiro himself wasn't aware that he had any.

His heart began to race, unsure of what he could do. It was strange, but the last thing he wanted to do was…run away. He didn't know why, but for some reason it felt like he had done the same thing before, and that it had ended in disaster.

He gasped when a bright red ball appeared in the Hollow's mouth. Before the beam of the cero hit him, Soichiro jumped out of the way, tucking and rolling behind the next building. He grabbed a stone brick and hurled it at the beast, though it did nothing.

Soichiro froze when the Hollow loomed closer, appearing right in front of him. As it prepared to blast another cero, Soichiro wondered if this would be the end, and pondered as to whether that would be a bad thing…perhaps death was even better than living another day like this…

Before another end, however, a figure in black swiftly appeared before him, blocking the Hollow's cero with his gleaming silver blade. Soichiro's eyes grew wide as saucers…this was another first for him: seeing a Shinigami.

The man turned around and gave a small grin to the boy, before turning back to exterminate the Hollow. He jumped up and sliced the Hollow right down the middle, and it faded away.

During the commotion, as brief as it was, Soichiro tried to tiptoe away, but the Shinigami grabbed him by the collar.

"Just where do you think _you're_ going? Aren't there a few words you'd like to say, such as 'Thank you for saving me, handsome stranger?'" The Shinigami grew annoyed as Soichiro just kicked and screamed in response. _Boy, this kid is stubborn._

Soichiro becomes so ticked off, that something inside him went off, and without even knowing how, he pushed the man back with a burst of spiritual pressure.

The Shinigami (whose name was Konicko) stared in wonder at the boy, and his potential. "You know that you're not just a normal Soul, right?" he asked.

"Tch," Soichiro spat, turning around. What did he care what this man said?

Konicko stood up, dusting off his hakama pants. "There's a better life for you."

At this, Soichiro turned around, curious. "Show me," was all he said.

* * *

><p>And so Konicko brought him to Seireitei, showing him the academy.<p>

"Once you've completed your work here," he explained to the boy. "You will then officially become a Shinigami." He looked down at Soichiro, giving a smile. "Are you prepared for your new future?"

Soichiro looked back up at Konicko, and didn't know how to answer. He wanted a new life so badly…yet he was so skeptical.

This skepticism led to Soichiro failing his classes on purpose; too uncaring to even try. He would sleep in his classes, if he even showed up to lectures at all, and would give little to no effort in willing to learn new techniques, such as swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, or Kido spells.

One day, as he was drawing silly pictures as answers to a Bakudo test, his professor came up, slamming his hand on the desk. Startled, Soichiro jumped, and glared at his professor, who gave an even icier glare back at him.

"Listen to me, boy," the old man growled. "It is a great gift to have the power you have. You should use it to protect the well-being of others. What you are doing right now is spitting in the faces of all who have the hearts to defend those they care about. Maybe if you had people you loved, this would make more sense to you." With that, the man turned around and walked back to his desk.

Soichiro leaned back against his chair, furrowing his brow. He was a child prodigy…and was wasting what he had. He began thinking and realized…he had everything, yet at the same time, nothing. He did want something…or someone to love and protect.

With this new initiative, Soichiro tried harder, and the work paid off. Although it took him a few more years to make up for the time he had been goofing off, Soichiro graduated at the top of his class, and was immediately placed into the Second Division under Shihōin Yoruichi's command.

Although many of the Shinigami pre-judged him as being too young to possess any actual power, Yoruichi saw the potential within and took him seriously…most times anyway. She was tickled by his stubborn demeanor, the same as she was toward Byakuya. (Soi Fon, however, was slightly huffy about all of the attention the new recruit was getting from her beloved Yoruichi-sama.)

Years go by, with Soichiro becoming much stronger and more agile as one of the top officers of the Onmitsukidō.

As he came back to the barracks from a mission, he caught a Hell Butterfly on his hand. _"You have been summoned to see Yamamoto-sotaichō. Report immediately."_

Soichiro shunpoe'd to the First Division's office, and saw the sotaichō as he went inside. He had never talked face-to-face to the old man before, and wondered if he had done something wrong.

"Asahina Soichiro," the old man gruffed, his hands resting on his cane. "Over the last few decades, I have received many reports of you from Shihōin Yoruichi."

Soichiro remained erect, unsure if this was a good or bad sign.

"She describes you as being one of the most shrewd, capable Shinigami of the entire Onmitsukidō."

Soichiro let out the tiniest sigh of relief, and relaxed slightly. "Yes, sir," he stated.

"She feels that you are ready for bigger and better things. So I am assigning you a much more serious, long-term mission that would require both stamina and secrecy. Are you willing to accept this?"

Soichiro, intrigued, nodded. "I am willing to take on whatever mission you have to offer, sotaichō. I am ready."

Yamamoto nodded, and continued. "I fear that there is treachery among us." Soichiro's eyes went up in surprise. "A bad feeling that someone in the Gotei 13 will turn on Soul Society. Your job is to infiltrate each and every one of the squads."

Soichiro furrowed his brow. "How do I explain jumping from squad to squad?"

"Shihōin-taicho also mentioned that you were quite the actor."

_D-Damn you, Shihōin-taichō,_ thought Soichiro with a silent grumble. He couldn't act to save his life!

"So," Yamamoto began. "It'll just appear as you not being serious."

Soichiro refrained from frowning. Great. Now he had to look like an apathetic, lazy person to everyone in the Gotei 13.

"No one will know about this, not even the captains, although they'll probably have their hunches. You are not to discuss this with _anyone_, is this clear?"

"Crystal," said Soichiro.

* * *

><p>And so began the mission of Asahina Soichiro. He was surprised that Yamamoto even kept him in the First Division for a few years. Sou would have thought that the sotaichō of all people would know if any in his division were traitorous, but of course, he wasn't going to express this aloud.<p>

Soichiro returned to the Second Division for a few years, but, not sensing anything out of the ordinary, he quickly moved onto the Third Division. Ichimaru Gin was…a pretty scary individual. Soichiro now looked to be in his twenties, and seeing the Gin, the young prodigy, was a little disconcerting. He reminded him of himself, yet at the same time…Sou always thought there was something off about the kid…

One day, he tagged along with a group from the Third Divison on a mission to the World of the Living. The assignment was simple enough. They were to head to Karakura Town, an area in Japan where Hollows were growing numerous. It was a simple extermination mission.

They arrived in the evening, darkness settling over the town and the stars and moon shining above them.

"I sense the Hollows this way," Soichiro said. He motioned for the group to follow them as they swiftly moved to where the Hollows were. He grew weary in seeing that the Hollows were in a forest, right behind a large mansion that was booming with activity. It would seem there was a party there, or something of the sort. It was slightly worrisome, as the boisterous noise may attract the Hollows toward them.

"Hurry and get rid of them all!" said the lead Shinigami. The Shinigami leapt forward and quickly exterminated the Hollows easily.

Soichiro jumped back down, sheathing his sword again. He was about to turn to head with the group back to Soul Society, yet he paused. "You guys go on without me," he shouted to them.

The leader just shrugged and the group left, leaving Soichiro alone.

Soichiro sensed something, and…it was as though there were a sweet scent in the air. Where was it coming from? Turning around, his heart practically stopped when he looked up to see the beauty outside on the balcony. Soichiro never did have any close friends or connections with anyone, and when his eyes landed on her, he was…enraptured, to put it lightly.

He continued to watch her, despite feeling like a complete stalker. He couldn't take his eyes off of her…her arms were folded over the rail, her head tilted slightly. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled under the light of the moon, and her face looked so peaceful… What was she thinking about?

Soichiro wanted to stay forever and look at her, however, he turned around, sighing. It was hopeless…what was he thinking? She was a Human, and wouldn't even know of his existence. He was about to walk away, but became startled when he heard a voice from behind.

"Are you…from the party? I don't recognize you."

Soichiro's back was still to the person, and he tried hard not to laugh at the woman's poor Japanese. He turned around, about to make a snide comment when he realized that it was the same he woman he had been staring at. A mix of emotions washed over him, from embarrassment if he had been caught, to astonishment at the fact that she could see him.

He tried to find his voice, but she looked even more beautiful up close…she wore a floor-length sequined gown, white and rose-gold patterns scattered over it. Her blonde hair was held up in a simple bun, with a few strands of hair escaping to frame her heart-shaped face. His eyes went to her lips, and he wondered what they would taste like.

The woman tilted her head to the side, furrowing her brows and pursing her lips. "Do you speak Japanese?"

Soichiro laughed, "Much better than you." He cursed inwardly, wishing he would think before he spoke, but he breathed a sigh of relief when the woman began to laugh.

"I'm that bad, huh?" she chuckled. "Well, I guess I can't hide it. I'm not even from Japan. My name is Lucille la Veau." She held out her hand to him. "What's your name?"

"Ah…Asahina Soichiro," he said hesitantly. He took her hand, mesmerized at how soft it felt compared to his large, calloused hand. "So where are you from?"

It took a moment for her to respond, as she was staring at Soichiro's uniform. "I've never seen a kimono like that. It's very interesting. Hm? Oh, I'm from Paris…it's in France," she added, when Soichiro still appeared confused.

"Oh, of course…" Gods, why was he such an idiot around this woman? "What's the occasion?"

She smiled at him. "I'm working to become a fashion designer." She turned to the house. "This is a party my client threw. I had designed a kimono-inspired dress for her, and she invited me." She turned back to Soichiro. "It was alright…but I got bored of the fancy conversation, and needed a breath of fresh air."

"Did you…find it?" Soichiro asked, afraid to hear the answer.

She grinned. "Oh, you are most certainly a breath of fresh air, Soichiro."

Was she flirting with him? Goddamn him for being so distant to women in the past.

They found a seat on a nearby bench and continued their conversation, and Soichiro was surprised to find how easily he could talk to this woman who he just met…his heart was in all sorts of knots and it was hard for him to breathe.

"Do you know what I am?" he suddenly blurted, interrupting her going on about croissants…or something like that.

She blinked, and then turned serious. "…you're a Death God."

_She knows what Shinigami are._ "You believe in that? …And you're not afraid?"

Lucille shook her head. "I did some reading before coming here. There are many folk legends and stories about spirits in Japan, including the Shinigami, and…I believe them." She bit her lower lip. "Since I've been here, I've seen some very bizarre things." She looked at him. "But to actually see one of those folk legends, well…I'm relieved to know that I'm not crazy."

Soichiro chuckled, but he was surprised that people outside of Japan had an awareness of the supernatural. It just made him more interested in learning about Lucille.

Unfortunately, it was only getting late, and if he didn't report back to the division soon, Ōtoribashi -taichō would be worried. He sighed, "I'm afraid I have to go." He stood up, and Lucille's eyes widen. It was as if she didn't want him to leave…however, in the next moment, her eyes turned cold.

"Okay," she said stiffly, looking down at her hands. So silly of her to think…that anything could actually happen…he was a Shinigami for Pete's sake, what would he want to do with her?

"Wait," Sou urged, before she rushed to leave, he grabbed her hand. "…Can I see you again?"

Lucille licked her lips nervously, crystal blue eyes trailing up to meet coffee-colored ones. "I'd be offended if you didn't."

* * *

><p>For the next several years, Soichiro would sneak down to the World of the Living to see Lucille. He wasn't really thinking rationally, and was having a hard time focusing on his long-term mission, but…this woman just had him wrapped around her finger. He had never felt so strongly about anything, and finally realized what his professor was trying to tell him so long ago. He wanted to protect Lucille, someone he loved.<p>

He had fallen hard for her, and would miss her when she wasn't there, though at those times, Lucille would take the time travelling to other countries to continue her work, on a path to becoming a successful designer. Soichiro was slightly worried that she might meet a man who can give her everything she wanted…

However, Soichiro set these worries aside, as he turned back to the matter at hand: his mission. It had taken him years, but he was getting closer to tracking who the traitor was. Soichiro was currently infiltrating the Fifth Division, and although Yamamoto had given him this task without even informing the captains about it, he could sense that Shinji had an idea as to what he was up to. Out of all of the Shinigami Sou had come across; he felt that without a doubt, Hirako Shinji was the sharpest of them all. He was also surprised to find that Hirako didn't seem so trusting of his fukutaichō, Aizen.

Not that Soichiro was too keen on him either.

Soichiro was heading to the fields for training when he was intercepted by Aizen. Sou raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and Aizen just gave a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, Soichiro-san."

"Hey," said Sou casually, continuing to walk. He never realized how much this man's calm demeanor annoyed the shit out of him…no wonder Hirako-taichō disliked him.

"I wanted to have a word with you, if you're not too busy."

Soichiro shrugged and followed Aizen into an alley. _Strange…_Soichiro thought, immediately putting his guard up. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Soichiro was surprised when Aizen turned around, the smile faded from his face. "I know what you're doing," he said darkly.

Sou narrowed his eyes, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, why don't you fill me in, because I'm clueless," he said gruffly.

The smile returned to Aizen's face. "I'm warning you now, Asahina Soichiro," he threatened in his velvety voice, "You should cease searching further…otherwise, your loved ones might see some unfortunate events."

Soichiro's body turned stone cold, though he regained his composure, and spat through grit teeth, "I don't have any loved ones."

However, Aizen merely chuckled, his visage remaining calm. "You want everyone to believe that you're a hardened, rebellious Shinigami, and a lazy worker. But I know where you go on your trips to the Human World. You go to see the blonde woman, don't you? And if I'm not mistaken…you also have a little blonde as well, correct?"

It felt as though time had stilled, and Soichiro's heart felt like it was being squeezed. He was talking about Marise, who was barely three years old… "If you dare come near my family…!" he shrieked.

Aizen placed his hands up in defense. "I'll get out of the picture…if _you_ get out of the picture." Aizen knew he was walking on thin ice with brining Soichiro's family into this, but he had to prolong the inevitable. He was bound to get caught, but now was too soon…he didn't want this man to ruin everything, after he had worked hard for years plotting this scheme.

Soichiro's entire body felt so tired, as though all of the courage that was in him suddenly deflated. He felt defeated. "Fine…" he said softly. "You won't see me again."

His mission was to find the traitor of Soul Society, and he did…but when his family was threatened…Soichiro knew that in order to protect those he loved, he would have to take the fall and become the traitor.

It was so ironic.

hr/hr

And so Asahina Soichiro fled to the Human World, and was branded as a rogue Shinigami and traitor by the Central 46, concluded to have been collaborating with Urahara Kisuke and playing a role in the Hollowfication case that took place nearly a hundred years ago.

But Soichiro didn't argue. As much as he wanted to defend his name, to prove his innocence and expose Aizen Sosuke for the fraud he was…he couldn't risk putting his beloved family in danger. He wanted to get away. He needed to protect his family.

When he came back to Lucille, he was surprised (and overjoyed) to find her pregnant with their second child, Ryunosuke.

"It's the strangest thing," she told him one day, rubbing her belly. "Every time I step on a twig or something, I feel like he kicks me harder. What's wrong, sweetie?" she cooed, patting her stomach.

Soichiro stood up from the table and went over, wrapping his arms around his wife. He placed his hands on her stomach, and felt a small kick from the baby. He smiled, but inside he was worried that their child might have inherited some powers… Soichiro looked at his daughter, who was playing with her dolls in the living room. She was so innocent and precious…

He let out a sigh of relief, grateful that she appeared to be just a normal Human child.

* * *

><p>When Soichiro had given the news to Lucille that he was here to stay, she was overjoyed.<p>

"Oh, that's wonderful," she breathed, throwing her arms around him. Now they could truly live as a family. There was no more of him leaving, and having to go back and forth from here to Soul Society… Every time he left, Lucille was always concerned about his safety, but now that was over. She never knew the details about why he left, but she didn't ask. She was just grateful that he would be with them.

"Yes," he said into her hair, holding her tightly. It was wonderful…wasn't it? Soichiro only hoped that what he did wouldn't backfire. He kept his promise to Aizen, now he had to live in fear, waitng to see if Aizen would keep his.

Lucille pulled away, turning back to organizing her baby book that she was preparing for Ryunosuke. Soichiro ruffled his daughter's hair before going upstairs to his room.

He pulled his Zanpakutō from the inside of his coat, and held it in his hand. The gun felt so heavy. He'd had it for so long, and while it started out as a blade, over the years it had changed appearance from one weapon to another, industrializing along with modern times.

He opened the drawer to the dresser and stashed it away, hoping to forget about his old life.

And then came his daughter's fifth birthday.

* * *

><p>The night before Marise's birthday, Soichiro had a horrible nightmare…there was an image of Aizen Sosuke's cruel smile, and golden curls… He woke up in a cold sweat, and when his wife had asked him what was wrong, he refused to answer. He wouldn't worry her, but that didn't quench in his own fears.<p>

Was this a sign that Aizen would go after Mari in the future? Not wanting to take any chances, Soichiro made the decision that Marise needed something to protect herself.

"Is the birthday girl excited?" Lucille cooed, decorating the cake. It was a vanilla cake, with layers of strawberry filling in between. She had already covered it with white frosting, and was now putting the finishing touches with hot pink icing. She smiled at her work, the pink roses were prim and the lettering was just right.

"Ooh, yes, yes!" Marise shrieked, jumping up and down giddily. She reached to steal some frosting, and placed her finger in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste. "Mm, delicious! When do I get to eat more?"

Lucille laughed. "Soon. Why don't you go in the living room and play with Ryu?"

"Hmph!" Mari huffed, turning to go to the living room. She sat on the couch, arms crossed over her chest, her mouth twisted into a pout. She didn't want to play with her brother, she wanted cake NOW!

"Mari-chan."

The young girl looked up and saw her father and beamed at him. "Papa! Sit with me! I am the birthday girl you know."

Soichiro smiled. "Yes, I know. I have your present."

"Ooh, presents!" Mari giggled, clapping her hands together. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Soichiro sat down next to his daughter and pulled his gun out, placing it in her hands. Mari's eyes widened in horror. What…what kind of present was this? She weighed it in her hands. It…it didn't feel like a toy… "Papa…" she began, confused. "Why? This is a boy's toy, it should be for Ryu!"

But her brother shook his head, remaining silent, as he too, was stunned into silence.

"I know it may seem strange," her dad began sheepishly. "But I promise you that you will need this, okay?"

Mari wiped at her eyes, and then cleaned her nose with her sleeve. She should carry tissues around or something to have on hand to clean her nose with… "Okay, Papa," she sniffled.

Soichiro stood up, and went into the kitchen. Little did he know that Lucille had seen the entire scene, and she was furious.

"What was that?" she hissed. "Why the hell would you give something like that to her?"

"I wanted to give her something to remember me by," he answered vaguely. _In case I don't come back alive,_ he added silently. "I have to go," Soichiro said suddenly, heading out the back door.

Lucille went after her husband, and shrieked, "Where are you going?"

"To an old friend's place," he responded.

Lucille stood at the doorframe, dumbfounded, confused, and frightened. What…what was going on? There was something that he wasn't telling her… She turned to see her son and daughter playing (with Mari bossing him around more than anything else), and Lucille's heart clenched. Were they in danger?

* * *

><p>Turned out the "old friend" Soichiro had referred to was Urahara Kisuke. On the first visit, he told Kisuke about the dream and his fears of Aizen.<p>

"Hmm," murmured Kisuke. "It couldn't hurt to dig up some dirt, figure out what's he's planning. I'll call Isshin."

Soichiro went to the Urahara Shoten every weekend to meet with Kisuke and Isshin to search for more information on Aizen and what he had planned. Soichiro was determined to take him down…he was not about to allow his family to be in harm's way.

While Lucille had at first expressed anxiety toward her husband's disappearances, after a couple of months, the tension between them only grew worse. Lucille knew he was keeping secrets from her, and while she couldn't accuse him about it outright in front of the children, she would make it seem dramatic by accusing him of cheating, when she and Soichiro knew it was something much more serious.

"Soichiro," said Kisuke one day, looking at his friend. He noticed that Soichiro looked more and more defeated with every visit, and he had a gut feeling as to why.

"Hm, yeah?" Soichiro yawned. He stretched his arms out, cracking his back. Goddamn…why didn't he buy a new couch? Lucille had forced him to sleep there as a sign of giving him the cold shoulder.

"I don't want your marriage to crumble," Kisuke continued. Soichiro's eyes, which were half-lidded before, were now opened fully in surprise. "Isshin and I will be able to handle this," he assured. "You just need to make things right with Lucille."

"Don't lose her," Isshin told him, placing a hand on Soichiro's shoulder. As he said this, he thought about his own wife, and how he had lost her. He regretted it every single day. "Never let her go." He jerked his thumb at Urahara. "I tell this bozo the same thing every day about Yoruichi."

Kisuke grinned, his gray eyes dancing in delight under his striped hat. "I can never hold that cat down. But…for some reason she always comes back."

Soichiro sighed heavily, knowing that they were both right. He loved Lucille, and knew that these two men were more than capable of handling the situation…they were much smarter, more experienced, and more physically capable than he currently way anyway.

"You're right," he said softly. He buried his face in his hands. "I'm such an idiot."

"If she's truly a good woman," Urahara began, wagging his finger, "She'll love you anyways, flaws and all."

Soichiro desperately hoped his friend was right.

* * *

><p>On that same night, Soichiro closed the door softly as he stepped into the house, and tip-toed up the stairs to his and Lucille's bedroom, careful not to make too much noise to wake up the children. He slowly opened the door, and saw Lucille was laid on her side. It was late, and Soichiro assumed she was asleep, and was about to leave when he suddenly saw her stir. She sat up and looked at him, her blue eyes shining.<p>

"Lucille," he began, his heart throbbing in seeing all of the pain he caused her.

"What do you want?" she whispered. She let out a small gasp when her husband came over and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Please forgive me, Luce," he murmured, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry. I love you and the kids so much. You're my entire world."

Lucille felt her eyes sting, the tears ready to fall. "Then why?" she croaked, looking up at him.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I'll tell you everything."

She nodded. While she wasn't ready to forgive him wholeheartedly in that moment, trust was established between them once more, and she knew that everything was going to be all right.

For the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

Soichiro tossed and turned in bed, having fallen prey to yet another nightmare, one he hadn't had in years… There was screaming, darkness, and then…Aizen's face, a cruel smile on his lips.

"_I'm taking what's most precious to you now, Asahina Soichiro."_

He jolted awake, in a cold sweat, and looked to his side to find his wife sleeping peacefully beside him. Soichiro sighed heavily and got out of bed, and got dressed.

He went to Mari's room to see that she was also sleeping soundly. He smiled at her innocence and beauty, and went over to her dresser, picking up a picture of her and Shinji…

As Soichiro continued to look at the photo, he then had the strangest thoughts of seeing his daughter in a wedding dress or the couple with children… Thoughts of having Shinji as a son-in-law crossed his mind, and he shook his head in bewilderment. _The man is probably older than me!_ He chuckled to himself.

As he put the frame back in its place, he couldn't help but compare how similar his and Shinji's situations are…except that Hirako Shinji was far more intelligent than he was, and Soichiro was rest assured that he would protect Mari with his life if Soichiro couldn't.

He only hoped it would never come to that.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whoa, pretty bizarre past, huh? I just wanted to give some more background on Mari's father so you guys could get to know him better. I hope it wasn't awful with there being no Shinji x Mari, but I promise they will be in all of the chapters after this! Which reminds me, I am happy to inform you all that I have written out the rest of the plot of Goldilocks! This means that I already know how it will end, and I've divided the summary into sections that will be the next chapters.

I can say with certainty that there will be SEVEN chapters left of this story. Chapter 40 will be the FINAL chapter. So...we're almost nearing the end, it's kind of sad! I hope to update with a chapter a week, and the chapters will probably be shorter than what you're used to seeing from me, but it's going to be action and suspense-packed!

I know you guys have missed this story (I've received many wonderful messages from you guys), and I know that I've also missed reading your reviews. :) So if you could take the time to leave one, let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	34. Starving For Truth

**Author's Note: **Hello my wonderful readers! I know it's been almost a few weeks since my last update, but I've come with the longest chapter yet! Most of it is probably fluff/smut, but hey, it is Mari's birthday, so it's necessary, right? But after this I'm just going to hit you guys hard with ACTION, ACTION, ACTION! Without further delay, enjoy! Happy birthday, Mari-chan!**  
><strong>

**Warning: **This chapter contains a lemon. (And a dirty smut scene.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Starving for Truth<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse**

It's been more than a year now since Hirako Shinji has transitioned to Soul Society and performed his captain's duties. During this time he managed to keep a long-distance relationship with Marise, though it was quite difficult not being able to see each other in person. They talked frequently on the phone and through Kisuke's communication television, though as things became busier for the both of them, Shinji had been unable to visit the Human World.

"Hirako-taichō, I brought these papers that need to be signed…" said Momo, as she walked through the door. She had been looking down at the forms, though when she looked up, her jaw dropped in astonishment. "Taichō, are you looking at those pictures again? I know you miss Mari-chan, but there's a lot of work that needs to be done!"

Shinji sighed, "I know, I know, Momo-chan, no need to get yer panties in a knot."

Momo's face went bright red in anger and embarrassment. "I really wish you wouldn't make remarks like that, taichō."

Shinji grinned. "Why, are ya embarrassed, Momo-chan?" he chuckled. He took one more glance at the pictures, the ones Yoruichi had brought to him when she had been spying on Mari. Since Mari found out about it, however, he hadn't received any new pictures, which was depressing. But Shinji supposed it was better that they could actually see each other now instead of him longing for her as he had been doing before.

_Wouldn't hurt ta see a panty shot every now and again though…_ Shinji thought, frowning slightly. He shut the drawer and looked up at Momo, holding out his hand. "Alright, give 'em here." She gave the papers and he began signing them, skimming them at a speed Momo couldn't fathom. Despite appearing so nonchalant and goofy, her taichō was certainly one of the most capable captains she had ever met. He was timely, detailed, and a great leader. Not only that…he was definitely trustworthy. It didn't take long for the squad members to accept him back into Soul Society and as their captain, despite his checkered past.

For Momo, however, it was a different story…she was skeptical. She wanted to believe that he was just one more manipulative person who would betray her, but Shinji proved her wrong. And she was so happy he did.

As Momo took a seat at her own desk, a Hell Butterfly flew in through the window. Shinji caught it on his fingers and listened to the message. His brown eyes darkened, a sign Momo knew as him turning serious. He stood up, as did Momo, and she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Gather the division. There are some Hollows in District 12 that need ta be taken care of."

Momo nodded. "Yes, sir!" and flash stepped away to gather all of the squad members.

* * *

><p>The Fifth Division arrived at the scene, where an enormous group of Menos Grande had gathered, wreaking havoc on the villagers. The souls were running away left and right, many grabbing the hands of children as they fled the destruction.<p>

"Hinamori, ya take fifteen and evacuate all of tha souls!" Shinji barked.

"Yes, taichō!" Hinamori said. She nodded her head to the Shinigami. "Let's go!"

Shinji turned around to the rest of his squad. "Y'all will come with me ta exterminate these Hollows."

The Shinigami nodded simultaneously. "Yes, sir!"

Shinji looked on toward the Hollows and narrowed his eyes, getting a better look at them. His brown eyes suddenly widened in horror. Those weren't normal Hollows…they were Adjuchas-level Menos! These types of Hollows were smaller than Gillians and fewer in numbers. Unfortunately, they were also stronger and much smarter.

But Adjuchas didn't normally form groups…so why were they gathered here? Shinji grit his teeth; there were nearly a dozen of them, and he knew that the power of the Adjuchas could challenge a captain…and he was the only one there.

However, Shinji knew that his squad was fearless and would not give in without at least trying. "Alright, go!" Shinji ordered.

The Shinigami flew through, pulling out their swords, and had at the grotesque monsters. Even though his squad outnumbered them, the Adjuchas were too powerful, and his team was unable to handle the pressure.

"Shit!" muttered Shinji. He leapt forward, swinging his blade right into the skull of one of the Hollows, knocking its head clean straight off. Black liquid spewed from its body as it fell lifelessly to the ground before disappearing as dust in the wind.

"Taichō!" one of his members shouted, fear in his eyes. "These Hollows…they have their own individual powe—GAAHHH!"

"Katagiri!" Shinji cried, as the man was hit in the back by a cero. Shinji flash stepped to him and blocked another cero. He pulled down his Hollow mask and blasted his own cero, the red beam striking straight through the Adjuchas, eliminating it.

This was not good…Shinji knew that his team didn't stand a chance without having at least a Shikai or the Hollow abilities that he had… Shinji knelt next to his fallen subordinate and placed his hand over his back, reciting a healing Kidō under his breath. His hand glowed over the wound and it slowly began to heal, leaving a few scars. Shinji knew, however, that Katagiri's spiritual pressure was dangerously low, and that he wouldn't be able to continue.

Shinji stood up and watched in horror as his squad members fell to the ground one by one, overpowered by the force of the Adjuchas. Where had they come from…?

"Taichō, we have evacuated everyone!" Momo reported, running toward her captain.

"Momo, get everyone out of here!" Shinji screamed, turning to his fukutaichō.

Momo's eyes widened, confused. "But…that's what…"

"No, take the squad back, too!" Shinji demanded. "These Adjuchas are too powerful; I'll take care of it!"

Momo bit her lower lip, uncertainty in her eyes, though it quickly faded. She nodded, having complete faith in her captain. "Okay, everybody, head back!" she shouted, clapping her hands.

The Shinigami reluctantly flash stepped back to their division, though Momo remained where she was, looking at her captain.

"Momo…" Shinji panted, after absorbing another cero. "You…go back…too…"

"Hirako-taichō…" Momo began. "I…I want to stay by your side! Please, don't do this on your own!"

"DO WHAT I SAY!" he barked, turning back to her with wild eyes. Seeing her frightened face, his eyes softened a little. "Please…just trust me."

Tears formed at the young Shinigami's eyes, though she took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay…please be safe, Hirako-taichō!" And with those final words, she turned around and flash stepped back to Seireitei.

"All right…" Shinji panted, turning back to the Adjuchas. "There's no need to hold back anymore." He donned his Hollow mask once more, and released his full spiritual pressure, which sent a forceful shockwave in every direction in at least a two mile radius. Even the Adjuchas trembled at the force of his spiritual pressure, though there were nearly ten left. The Hollows circled around him, and Shinji grinned beneath his mask.

"So ya fuckers wanna play…?" he chuckled darkly. His voice sounded distorted, as he was only half Hirako Shinji now…the other half, the Hollow part of him…was Rimen coming out.

Shinji gathered a bright red cero, the ball forming at the mouth of his mask, and released it with as much might as he could, at the same time all of the Adjuchas had fired their own ceros at him. Shinji turned around, making sure to aim the cero at every Adjuchas he could. His own cero came into contact with each of the Adjuchas, though Shinji put more spiritual pressure into it and was able to overpower them.

As the smoke cleared, Shinji panted heavily, feeling he could collapse at any moment. It was one thing to have his mask on for a while, but to also use so much force and power was taxing on his spiritual pressure… He looked around through his mask and saw that he had managed to kill off most of the Adjuchas.

However, there was still one left. His eyes landed on the last one standing. It was a bulky humanoid form, a dingy green color with a plain mask and spikes on its back. It let out a horrific roar, shaking all of the buildings in the vicinity.

"Just one more ta go…" Shinji muttered to himself, standing up. "Ya got this…"

The Adjuchas flew at him, pulling its arm back and thrusting it forward to land a punch, though Shinji blocked it with his Zanpakutō. The Adjuchas had put a lot of force into the punch, and Shinji skidded back a few inches, though kept his ground.

_Goddamn it, why tha fuck is this thing so strong?_ Shinji jumped back, to give himself some distance, and carefully observed the movements and tactics of this Adjuchas. It definitely relied on physical strength more than anything, so Shinji was sure he could eliminate it with little damage to himself. He already had quite a few cuts and bruises from destroying the other dozen Hollows.

Shinji's eyes widened when he saw that the Adjuchas had suddenly disappeared. _Where'd it go…_? The Adjuchas crept up behind him and kicked him square in the back.

"Shit!" Shinji grunted, as he was sent flying. He hit the wall and landed on his back hard. Some blood escaped from his mouth as he coughed. Shinji sat up, spitting it out and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "That lil' dick…" he muttered.

Ready to end this, Shinji recited a Kidō spell, and bindings of golden light wove around the Adjuchas, restraining it. Shinji knew a spell like that wouldn't hold it for long, but it should be just enough time for him to kill it off once and for all.

Shinji conjured a cero, and instead of directing it at the Adjuchas, he hit his Zanpakutō. The blade glowed red, immense power whirling around it, and he flash stepped forward, thrusting the blade straight into the Adjuchas.

The Hollow let out an agonizing cry of defeat. Shinji grinned, and as his mask was fading away, his face twisted into horror as the Adjuchas brought its head down and bit into Shinji's neck, its teeth puncturing his skin.

"FUCK…!" Shinji groaned, slinking onto the ground. The Adjuchas turned into dust, leaving Shinji alone in the village. His hand went to his neck, where there was a strange tingling sensation. What the fuck did it just do…? Was it one last attack before its death…or something more?

Either way, Shinji knew he had to get back to his division. He stood up and stretched out his muscles a little, groaning at the pain and discomfort. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, though flash stepped back to the Fifth Division, which only took a few moments.

When he was back to the office, he saw Hinamori waiting outside. Once she saw him, her eyes lit up, though her mouth was opened in horror. She ran to her captain, and came under him, placing his arm over her shoulders to support him.

"Oh my goodness, Hirako-taichō, are you all right?" she asked, looking for any serious injuries.

Shinji grinned down at her. "Nah, it was a piece of cake."

"Taichō, please! You just took on several Adjuchas on your own! You have to see Unohana-taichō, she'll treat you…" As Hinamori tried to pull Shinji in that direction, he pulled back.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Momo-chan, it ain't a big deal. I can heal these scratches myself, there's just a few of 'em. No need ta be botherin' Retsu-san."

Momo bit her lower lip, searching her captain's eyes. "Okay…." She said slowly. "Only if you're sure."

"Sure I'm sure. I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, however, Shinji still felt strange…there were moments where he would be his goofy self, acting completely normal, and then others…he just felt so tired of everything, so impatient. He figured it was due to all of the stress of work, yet at the same time…he knew it was more than that.<p>

Momo had noticed her captain had been a little off ever since the Adjuchas incident, and without him knowing, had brought Unohana-taichō to the office.

"Momo!" Shinji groaned, leaning back in his chair. "Didn't I tell ya I was fine?"

Momo crossed her arms over her chest. "Hirako-taichō, there is no harm in just _checking!_"

Retsu gave a sweet smile. "She's right, Shinji-san. I also just want to make sure your minor injuries are doing well."

"What, ya don't think I can do basic healin' Kidō on myself?" Shinji muttered wryly. He sighed and took off his haori and his tie (which was the one with the lights Mari had gotten him for Christmas), and pulled down the top half of his uniform, revealing his sleek torso, though his stomach was mostly bound with bandages.

Unohana sat down and eyed him carefully. "Hmm…" she murmured, nodding. "Your injuries are pretty much completely gone." She put a hand on him, testing a feel of his spiritual pressure. "Everything seems to be in order. Is there anything you're concerned about that you'd like to tell?"

Shinji glanced at Momo, who appeared worried, and looked back at Unohana. "Nope. Everythin' is just peachy."

Unohana stood up. "Well, all right then. It would seem your taichō is in tip-top shape then, Hinamori-san."

"Th-Thank you so much, Unohana-taichō, for coming to see him!" Momo said with a blush, bowing at the hip. "I know how busy you are."

"Nonsense, I'm here checking on an old friend. I will see you both then."

"Yeah, yeah, see ya," Shinji muttered, waving his hand. He glared at Momo. "There, ya happy?"

Momo beamed at her captain and took a seat at her desk. "Yes, very!"

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm gonna go ta Shunsui's and steal some of his sake. I need a drink."

As he headed toward the Eight Division, he passed by Kurotsuchi. While Shinji did his best to try and ignore the scientist, sometimes the man made it impossible for him to do so…

"Ah, Hirako," Mayuri greeted, grinning wickedly. ""Has the Human girl become pregnant yet?" he questioned.

Shinji felt an anger rush through his body like never before, and in the next second he had Kurotsuchi pinned to the wall. Shinji's hands gripped tightly at the scientist's collar, and he spat, "What is with ya tryna piss me off, huh?"

"You know as well as I the benefits that can come out of this," Mayuri hissed, trying to pry Shinji's hands away. "With you being a Vizard, her being a Fullbringer and still retaining the DNA from her Shinigami father…the creation of a natural-born hybrid is unheard of, besides Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Read my lips," Shinji said through grit teeth. "Fuck. You." Shinji let go of Kurotsuchi, who straightened out his uniform.

"I hadn't realized this was such a sensitive subject for you. But it is something to be concerned about if you still desire sexual relations with her, and knowing you, I'm sure you would…"

Shinji turned around, grabbed Mayuri, and punched him straight in the jaw. The scientist fell to the floor, coughing out spit; his hand moving to his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Taichō, what are you doing?" Momo cried, running toward them. She grabbed her captain's sleeves, pulling him away from Kurotsuchi before he could cause him any more harm.

Shinji pulled away and walked back toward his office, though Momo was right behind him.

"Hirako-taichō, should I call Unohana-taichō again?" she asked worriedly.

"For me? Hell no. Ya might need her for fuckface back there though. It's a good thing ya pulled me when ya did otherwise I might've ripped tha bastard a new one," Shinji growled. Goddamn it, that man knew just how to make his blood boil. Although…it was still so rare for him to lose his cool. But when it came to Mari…Shinji had no control over his emotions.

"I just need some time to rest," he said to Hinamori, and went upstairs to his room. He shut the door and fell back onto the futon, covering his eyes with his arm.

Sighing heavily, his thoughts drifted to Mari. While they began as happy (and perverted) fantasies, they soon turned into worries, going back to Kurotsuchi's words. Even though they hadn't had sex in a while, Shinji knew that he never used protection when they did (because he hated it).

Still…he wondered how Mari kept from getting pregnant. Perhaps it was impossible for him to get her pregnant? He didn't know the mechanics or reasoning behind this, but a small part of him hoped this was the case, though at the same time…this annoyed him for some reason. Why? Shouldn't he be happy that the bastard Kurotsuchi would never have someone to experiment on, that a monster wouldn't be unleashed into the world?

So why did he feel more frustrated than relieved at the thought of Mari never being able to carry his child?

* * *

><p>Momo noticed that Shinji had become very drowsy and lazy; often leaving the office early to go up to his room to do who knows what… Finally, feeling very concerned for him, she sent a message to the sotaichō expressing these worries.<p>

"Ah, Momo!" Shinji cried, after hearing the message of a Hell Butterfly. "Ya ratted me out to the sotaichō too?" He came down the stairs, glaring at his fukutaichō."

"It's for your own good, Hirako-taichō!" she defended. "There's obviously something you're not telling me or Unohana-taichō, so maybe the sotaichō can figure you out!"

Shinji growled and went to the First Division. He doubted that old coot could help him with any of his problems (unless he had the powers to shapeshift into Mari). No…that would still be creepy.

"Ya wanted ta see me, sotaichō?" Shinji asked with a tired sigh, as he stepped into the meeting hall.

"Clearly you are not the same as before, Hirako," said the old man gruffly. "Are you already tired of the life of a taichō?"

Shinji shrugged. "It was never all that thrilling ta begin with, ta be frank."

Yamamoto tried hard not to snap at the man, his frown deepening. "Perhaps you need a short break. I know it has been nearly a year since you had last visited the World of the Living. You may need that to get you back into your normal routine."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. Was the old man discreetly giving him permission to spend more than a day with Mari? "For real?"

"Yes, Hirako…" Yamamoto sighed. "For real."

As Hirako exited the meeting hall, he felt mixed emotions inside. He was slightly miffed that the sotaichō found him unfit to be captain for a while, but at the same time, he was more than elated to take a break and spend some time with his Goldilocks.

* * *

><p>Shinji arrived in the Human World and had already stopped by the Urahara Shoten to pick up a gigai. He grunted a little as he stretched. <em>Damn, it feels weird ta be in this thing again.<em> He knew he would be here for at least a few weeks and didn't want to become a target for any wandering Hollows that wanted to feast upon him.

Shinji looked around, frowning a bit at the fact that Karakura Town hadn't changed…at all. He closed his eyes and did a quick scan of the area, searching for Mari's spiritual pressure. Checking his watch, he saw that it was about two o'clock, and that Mari must be finished with her courses at the community college. Shinji couldn't help but feel proud at how hard his little Mari was working, taking summer classes in order to achieve her master's in education to teach dance. He knew she wanted to take over the dance studio to teach her own classes in the future.

It felt so weird…having to think about the future like that. Where would he be in Mari's future? Would there even be a place for him?

"Tch," Shinji muttered, heading toward the metro, where he felt Mari's spiritual pressure. He would make damn sure he'd be a vital part of her future.

He went underground and waited for the subway. Once it arrived, he got on and looked around, trying to spot Mari, though the subway was packed… His eyes lit up when he caught a glance of curly blonde hair, and knew without a doubt that it belonged to his Mari. He pushed his way through the people, muttering some apologies and "excuse me's", (though he really wanted to say, "get tha fuck outta my way"), and saw that Mari's back was turned to him.

Her hair had grown even longer, golden curls cascading down her back. Shinji felt his slacks getting tighter in seeing her in her school uniform, the sailor fuku one with the cropped top and high-waist skirt, along with her black thigh-high socks and brown buckle shoes.

Shinji looked to see that she was engrossed in reading some magazine, and his eyes darted around. "Well, fuck…" he muttered, in seeing all of the perverted old men gathering around, staring unabashedly at Mari's ass. _His_ Mari's ass.

Shinji smirked, sliding through until he was just behind Mari. His hand slid beneath her skirt, cupping her firm ass, his fingers sliding down between her legs.

Marise gasped loudly and turned around, about to smack the pervert with her magazine when she saw… "Shinji…?" she began, though couldn't get out another word as Shinji's lips claimed hers, dominating her in a ferocious and passionate kiss.

Shinji wanted to show the bastards around him that he was the _only_ one who was allowed to grope his Mari on a subway, and he would be damned, pissed, and someone would surely die an unfortunate death if it were any other way.

Mari's eyes were wide open in shock, though they fluttered close as she soon became lost in the kiss, her arms encircling around her lover's shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

His hands were still roaming beneath her skirt, squeezing her round ass, while the other was cupping her warmth through her panties, which were now dampened with her juices. Shinji pressed her against the wall, his tongue sliding erotically against hers.

"A-Ah, Shinji…" she panted, pulling away from his lips. He immediately dove into her neck, nipping at her soft and sensitive skin. "We can't…do this here…in such a place…!"

Shinji's tongue trailed up her neck, and he nibbled at her ear. Mari felt weak and that her legs would buck beneath her any moment, especially if his fingers continued to… "Relax, Mari-chan, stuff like this happens the subway all tha time… Ya know how much I've missed ya..?"

"Y-You mean…missed doing _this_," she whimpered, as his fingers rubbed her clothed heat. "You don't even give me a proper greeting…!"

"This ain't proper?" Shinji asked, his fingers slipping into her panties, rubbing against her slick folds. "Fine. Hi, Mari-chan, how are ya?"

"St-Stop…" she whimpered, trying to remove his hand. A blush spread across her cheeks as her blue eyes went hazy with lust.

"C'mon, love, yer tha one who wanted a proper greeting, tha least ya could do is answer." Shinji's fingers stopped moving and he grinned in seeing how this affected his precious Mari.

Marise tried to control her breathing, letting out a small whimper when he stopped. "I-I'm fine…" she answered. Her fingers curled into Shinji's shirt as he began moving his fingers again.

"That's a good girl," he murmured, kissing her gently on the lips. "So how was class today? What'd ya have?"

Her boyfriend was a sick and twisted pervert…so why was it Mari was enjoying this so much? "M-M-M…Math…!" she gasped, covering her mouth to prevent any more sounds from escaping as Shinji inserted a couple of fingers into her.

"Ah, I see…ya were never really good at that, huh?"

"Shinji…!" she whimpered, looking up at him through tearful eyes. "Please…!"

He grinned at her, and looked down to see that her nipples had hardened through the thin fabric of her uniform. With his fingers still moving inside of her, his hand went to squeeze her breast, his fingers pinching the hardened nubs. "Please what?"

"Don't tease me…" she moaned, on the verge of ecstasy.

"But Mari, I thought it was inappropriate ta do these kinds of things on a subway. Are ya sayin' ya don't want me to stop…?"

Marise turned away with a blush, unable to look at Shinji, but he grabbed her chin and forced her lusty eyes to meet his. "Please Shinji, I want…I-I want to feel the greatest pleasure…"

Shinji grabbed a fistful of her hair and angled her head, pressing his mouth against hers. His fingers worked furiously in and out of her hot core, and Mari moaned into Shinji's mouth as she reached her climax, her body trembling from the feelings coursing through her.

The subway came to a stop and Shinji pulled away, licking his fingers. "Looks like that's our stop."

Mari hated that smug look as Shinji walked away. Her body felt so weak that she wanted to just slide to the ground, but instead she gathered all her strength and chased after her lover, who had already went up. She found him whistling casually as he waited on the sidewalk for her.

"You…You are an awful person!" Mari cried. She ran up to him and pounded her fists against his chest, though the blows were incredibly weak. Who could blame her? She barely had any energy left! "How dare you do something like that to me…in such a public place?! You should be ashamed of yourself! I will never forgive you, Shinji, you are the absolute worst boyfriend ever!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow, and grabbed Mari's wrists. He said gently, "Was it not to yer likin', Mari-sama? Do ya wanna try it again?"

Mari's eyes went as wide as saucers and she tried to pull away. "You're not funny! You're a Yankī pervert!"

"Ah, I'm just forever Mari-chan's slave," Shinji said amusedly. "I give ya so much pleasure and don't even get a thing in return. Ain't that called love?"

"You most definitely took pleasure in embarrassing me!"

"Relax, drama queen," Shinji snorted, rolling his eyes. "Nobody noticed. And if they did, well, we just gave 'em a show." Shinji inwardly grinned as he watched Mari…she looked like a loose cannon; he could just see the invisible steam blowing out of her ears.

Mari finally managed to pull away and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes cast on the ground, still embarrassed, even though no one was around. "So…what brings you down here?" She finally looked up at him. "It's been months since your last visit. Has your workload lessened?"

"Eh…not exactly," Shinji replied. "Tha old man thinks I'm doin' a shitty job, so he sent me down here for a vacation, of sorts. To get me back into my mojo."

Mari wrinkled her brows, pursing her lips in confusion. It wasn't like Shinji to do his work half-heartedly, as she knew what a dedicated captain he was. "Oh…well…I-I'm happy that you can spend time…with me."

"Whoa, I said I was here for a vacation. How'd ya equate that ta spendin' time with ya?"

Mari's eyes widened, and she shook her head, embarrassed. "Oh, of course, I didn't really mean, that is, what I was trying to say…!"

Shinji laughed, gathering Mari into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Relax, muffin, that's exactly why I'm down here. What tha fuck else would I do?"

"Hmph," Mari pouted. "I don't know…flirt with other women?"

Shinji poked Mari's nose. "Ya know yer tha only one for me. Let's go to yer place, I'm starvin'."

"My house is not a place for you to mooch off of!" Marise huffed. Shinji turned around to see that Mari hadn't moved.

"What tha hell, Mari? Why ya still standin' there?"

"I-I can barely move after what _you_ did!" she snapped, her face turning bright red in embarrassment.

Shinji grinned. "Oh, I see. So ya want me ta carry ya." He ran back over and lifted Mari in her arms, and she let out a squeak.

"Eek! Shinji, no, everyone can see up my skirt this way! Let me ride on your back!"

"Fine, fine." Shinji hoisted Marise onto him and they headed over to her house. He couldn't help but chuckle at the déjà vu, seeing as he had done this same thing when they had first met. But that was more than two years ago…

"Now didn't I tell ya I was yer slave?" Shinji said, looking back at her, grinning.

Mari smiled innocently and tweaked Shinji's nose. "Good slaves who move faster get rewards!"

Shinji grinned widely. "Well, guess that means I better pick up the pace, huh?"

"Yes, mush!"

"I AIN'T A DOG, MARI!"

* * *

><p>Despite the embarrassing incident on the subway train, Mari couldn't be happier to have Shinji around her for the next few weeks. Although, something about him seemed different to her, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.<p>

Out of all of the people she knew, Shinji was the only one who was patient with Mari and was able to put up with her dramatic and selfish antics. Although she was nowhere near as over-the-top when they first met, Mari still had her "drama queen" moments. However, they never really seemed to bother Shinji before. Sure, he would roll his eyes at her or make smart remarks, but he would never truly get angry at her. This was one part of him that Marise loved, and knew that it was a key factor in keeping their relationship strong. Patience.

But lately, it seemed that Shinji was becoming more and more irritable. One day, while she and Shinji were baking cupcakes in the kitchen, he snapped at her.

"Oh, Shinji, no!" Mari wailed, as she watched him put white frosting on the cupcakes. "I wanted to frost all of the cupcakes pink! You have to change it!"

"Mari, it's fine. Can't I just put pink sprinkles on 'em?"

"No, it's not the same! It won't be as good…!" Mari whined, jutting out her lower lip.

"Alright, alright!" he barked. "I'll fuckin' change it then!" He grabbed the tray and slammed it onto the counter, and grabbed a butter knife, skimming the frosting tops off of the cupcakes to start over again.

Mari's eyes widened in shock. Shinji had never yelled at her like that before…he sounded so serious this time. Had what she said really upset him? "Shinji…" she began, a little shaken on the inside. "Are you…really mad at me?"

Shinji turned around and looked at her, his eyes tired. However, when he saw her fallen expression, he shook his head. "No, of course not, love…I've just…got a headache, that's all."

Mari bit her lower lip, though forced a smile, letting it go. She was probably just being paranoid. Of course he was stressed; he was probably worrying about his squad. It was silly of her to think anything was wrong, she was overreacting as always.

It was nearing summer, and once again, Mari's birthday came around. She was nineteen years old, and couldn't believe it. She had already graduated high school, was now in community college, and was planning on teaching dance as an adult. Before she had no idea what the future held for her, but now…now she had a plan.

Mari was still asleep in bed, because she thought it was only fair to be allowed to sleep in on her birthday. It was the one day in the whole year where she was allowed to be selfish, right?

However, the sun from outside shined down onto her eyelids too brightly, forcing her eyes open. "Eek!" she gasped, her eyes widening when she saw a familiar Cheshire grin. "Shinji, what are you doing in my room?" she screeched.

Shinji shrugged. He had his chin resting on his hands as he was kneeling next to the bed. "Luce let me in."

"A-And you were watching me sleep? That's so weird and perverted!" Mari cried. She sat up, but then blushed, and pulled her covers up to cover herself.

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "What are ya hidin'? Yer not naked!" he scoffed, pulling the sheet from her. While Mari wasn't nude, she was wearing a _very_ short nightgown. It was white and sheer, and had black lace accents running down the front on both sides. Shinji let out a low whistle, causing Mari's face to turn redder. She let out a squeak as he jumped in the bed, wrapping his arms around her. "How 'bout we just chill in here all day?"

"N-No way!" Marise protested, trying to push her boyfriend off of her. "It's my birthday!"

Shinji grinned, kissing her cheek. "I know that, love. What are ya now, like thirteen?"

"You are _not_ funny," Mari pouted, poking his cheek. "I'm nineteen, don't I look it?"

Shinji let out a breath, shaking his head. "In that ya sure do." He began to kiss her neck, and Marise found herself melting against his touch.

No, no, no! She would not fall victim to his wooing! "Get off, get off!"

Shinji groaned, "Alright, alright, Goldie. Since today's yer special day, I'll do whatever ya tell me ta."

Mari's eyes widened. "Really?"

Shinji nodded, grinning, though on the inside, he still felt incredibly guilty for missing her birthday last year… Well, it was only by a day, and on that day it was their first time…but still. He wanted to make it up to her. "Sure. What do ya wanna do?"

Marise tapped her finger against her lips. "Hmm…I want to see a movie first!"

"All right, then get dressed." There was a few moments of silence, and Shinji looked at her. "What?"

Mari pursed her lips, not amused, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But Mari-chaaan…" Shinji whined. "Why do I have ta leave? It's not like I haven't seen ya naked before…pleeeeaaase, let me stay…!" He clasped his hands together and sprawled onto the bed, as though he were a man begging for his life to be spared.

Mari let out a huff, "Shinji, you are so impossible! Fine, you can stay!" Blushing the entire time, Mari threw off the covers and went over to the closet, trying very hard not to be conscious about how Shinji was _staring _at her with absolutely _no_ shame… Why, oh why, did she have to fall in love with the most perverted man in all of Japan? No, probably the whole Eastern hemisphere…!

She pulled out a sky blue romper that was patterned with white polka dots from her closet with some red buttons adorning it, and decided to wear it. Biting her lower lip, Mari decided to do what Shinji would say "Fuck it" to, and took off her nightgown, leaving her only in her silk white panties. Mari heard a crash and she turned around in shock to see that Shinji had fallen off the bed from a nosebleed.

"SHINJI!" she shrieked. "Could you please not make such a racket?"

"I-I'm sorry, muffin, it's just…" Shinji began, as he pulled himself up. When he saw the front half of Mari's nudity…on came another nosebleed. "No, I've got it, I've got it…!" Shinji assured, covering his nose as he scrambled around Mari's room to find some tissues.

Mari pouted her lips and finished changing, slipping on some white sandals. She went over to the mirror and fluffed out her curls and placed the pink bow in her hair. She finished off the look with some bubblegum pink lip gloss and blew a kiss into the mirror. "Mwah! I am ready!" Mari turned around to find her lover come out of the bathroom, wads of toilet paper shoved up his nostrils. "Shinji, you do not look cool at all!" she whined.

"My Mari-chan looks so fuckin' cute!" Shinji cried, ignoring or not hearing her observation. He ran up to her and hugged her so tightly, that Mari was having a hard time catching her breath.

"Sh-Shinji…you're…squeezing the life out of me!" she gasped.

Shinji pulled away and grinned. "Wouldn't wanna die on yer birthday now, would ya?" he chuckled, kissing her.

Marise pushed his face away. "Oh, look what you did, you messed up my lip gloss!"

Shinji licked his lips. "Hm, so that's why ya taste so sweet," he mused.

Mari frowned at him, and then looked at her watch. "Ah, we have to get to the movie theater, it's almost noon! This is the busiest time, and I want to see this really cute romantic comedy!"

Shinji groaned inwardly. Oh god, not a chick flick…

* * *

><p>Fortunately for him (and unfortunately for Mari), the movie theater was <em>packed<em> by the time they arrived.

"Oh no!" Mari told the ticket booth worker. "Are you sure there are no screenings open?"

The teenager rolled his eyes and looked down at the schedule. "Actually, there is one open right now. It's a horror film."

Mari scrunched her nose in distaste. A horror film? That wasn't something she wanted to watch on her birthday!

"We'll take it," Shinji said, paying for the tickets.

"B-But Shinji!" Mari protested, as he took her by the hand to the room. "I don't want to see a horror film!"

"C'mon Mari, it'll be fun. What are ya, scared?" he teased, looking down at her.

Mari puffed out her cheeks angrily. "No! I just think they're dumb and have no depth!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "And romantic comedies do?" he muttered.

They went inside the room (which was pretty much empty), and Mari jut out her lower lip. "This must be an awful film!" she concluded. "There's nobody here!"

"Ain't that a good thing?" Shinji retorted, throwing an arm over her shoulders. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her cheek, murmuring, "Now we can do 'H-things' and ya don't have ta worry 'bout anyone seein'…!"

Mari blushed and pushed him away. "Y-You don't pay money for a movie ticket to do those types of perverted things!" She took a seat in the middle of the third row. "I am going to watch this movie, and that's that!"

Shinji chuckled, "Whatever ya say, Mari-chan."

Shinji went back to the front to get snacks and when he came back, he found Mari at the edge of her seat, eyes wide and her body tense. "Whoa, how much did I miss…?" He took a seat and looked at the screen, and frowned. "Oh. What tha fuck, Mari?"

"Oh…my…goodness…" she breathed. She grabbed Shinji's arms, her blue eyes wild. "Shinji, we _have_ to see that!"

_What douchebag thought of doin' a live-action movie of Lupin? _Shinji thought with a groan. "Let's just get through this movie," he replied, handing her the tub of popcorn.

Mari planted it in her lap and began eating it, her eyes never leaving the screen. It was more interesting to watch Mari watching the movie rather than actually watching the movie… She was so engrossed in it, like she was actually there watching everything happen. It was pretty amusing…until it reached the actual horror.

"AAAAAH!" Mari shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her hands jerked and popcorn flew everywhere.

"What tha hell, Mari?" Shinji yelled, wiping popcorn off himself. He looked at Mari and was shocked to see her trembling, her face pale. "Hey, Mari…are ya okay…?"

Marise turned to him, deep blue eyes paralyzed with fear. "Oh, Shinji…this movie is so…so scary!" she whimpered.

Shinji's eyebrows went up and he grinned. Opening his arms to his girlfriend, he said, "Well, c'mere, Mari…I'll protect ya!" Much to his surprise, Mari actually did jump into his arms, her own arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she buried her face in it.

"Make it go away!" she sniffled.

Shinji rubbed the back of Mari's back in slow circles, whispering sweet nothings into her ear to try and calm her down. Of course, he didn't mind at all that she was clinging to him for dear life. Hell, he had to beg her to just _watch her change_, let alone even touch her. Shinji was in pure heaven right now.

* * *

><p>"I-I-I wasn't <em>that<em> scared!" Mari defended hotly as they exited the theater.

"Mari…ya jumped on my lap," Shinji retorted. "The Mari I know would never do that unless she was high as fuck or scared shitless."

"I need something to make me feel better," she pouted. Her face then lit up. "Ah, let's get some ice cream!" She grabbed Shinji's hand and ran over to her favorite ice cream shop, which was the only one in Karakura Town. She would be able to walk to this place with her eyes closed, for sure!

While Shinji just ordered a bowl of plain vanilla, Mari, being the over-the-top birthday girl she was, received the Deluxe Birthday Special Sundae Supreme…with nuts.

"Ah, I'm so happy!" Mari gushed, shoving ice cream into her face.

Shinji moved his head slightly from left to right as he dodged the toppings and bits of ice cream that flew all over the place. "Mari, ya better slow down or else…"

"BR-BRAIN FREEEEZE!" Mari cried, her hands going to her head.

Shinji laughed, "I warned ya!"

"Ooh…I-I don't feel so well…" Marise slunk back in her seat, feeling sluggish. "You probably are thinking I'm the fattest, most greedy girl in the world, aren't you?" she mumbled, depressed.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "No, I'm thinkin' yer the most adorable girl in tha world enjoyin' her birthday. Why shouldn't ya stuff yer face?"

Mari's eyes widened as tears formed. "B-Because I'm…f-f-fat…" she whimpered.

"What? No yer not, Mari…don't be ridiculous."

"It's true!" she protested. "I've gained weight since you last saw me, look! My cheeks are rounder than before; it makes me look like a child"

"I think ya look cute."

Mari sighed. "But I'm older, so I want to be seen as more than just cute…I-I want to look mature like models in magazines."

"Oh, not this again," Shinji groaned. "Didn't we have a bonfire for all yer damn magazines? Don't tell me ya've been buyin' more." He wagged his spoon at her in disapproval. "If ya have any, then it's only fair for me to buy some hentai."

Marise shook her head. "I haven't bought any, I promise! I've just been looking at them when in the grocery store…"

Shinji observed his lover with a keen eye. It always baffled him that she was so insecure about herself. When he first met her, he thought she was an arrogant princess who saw nothing but herself, but to see her like this…he had realized that it was just a front she put up to hide how she really felt. She was just a girl with no self-confidence, who didn't know how to express herself except through selfishness. It was a wonder to him how when she looked in the mirror she would see an ugly person, but Shinji was currently looking at the most beautiful, breathtaking person in the world.

"Hey," Shinji began softly, "Why don't we go ta the beach?"

"Shinji, werne't you just listening? I don't want to go there, I'll look so chubby in a swimsuit…" She knit her brows, though remembered that her mother had purchased one that wouldn't reveal much…perhaps that would be suitable? "Actually, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Mari…are ya not plannin' on playin' in tha water?" Shinji asked with a raised eyebrow. They had gone back to Mari's house, and while he had changed into swimming trunks and a white collar shirt, Mari had just grabbed a tote and her sunhat, still wearing the same blue romper.<p>

Mari bit her lower lip, looking down at the ground. "Um…well, I'm still not sure if I want to change…" she said quietly. They got to the beach and found a spot to lay a towel on. Shinji opened an umbrella, while Mari looked around the beach.

Seeing all of the women dressed in bikinis, showing off their fit, toned bodies had Mari feeling queasy all over again. She clutched her tote to her chest and shook her head. "No…I'm staying like this!"

"Ah, c'mon Mari…" Shinji said. "Why not?"

"There are so many pretty girls here, and they're all so skinny…"

"Just go change, Mari…!"

"Okay, okay!" Mari went to a changing hut and closed the curtain. Oh great, there was a mirror in here, to make her feel even more terrible about her figure. She took off her romper and looked at herself. She really had gained weight…her hips were wider and her stomach had become a little rounder. Her face fell.

She opened her tote bag and pulled out her swimsuit. It was a two piece, with a high-waist bottom that was checkered red and the top was cherry-printed. Mari thought it was so cute when her mother had given it to her, but now… Would Shinji even like it? Mari put it on, and was happy that the bottoms covered her stomach, leaving only a few inches of skin between the top and the bottom. She was never one to show off a lot of skin and would _die_ if she ever wore an actual bikini in public…! But this was cute, right?

Mari went back to Shinji, who had taken out some sunblock, though he dropped it when he saw Mari.

Her eyes widened in seeing him gawk at her, and she turned red in embarrassment. _Oh god, this was such a dumb idea, how could I think that this would hide anything, I am such a dummy, he's probably embarrassed to even be seen with a chubby girl like me…!_ "I-I'll go change…!"

"What? What tha hell for?" Shinji grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him. "Ya look…adorable and sexy at tha same time."

"R-Really?" Mari asked.

Shinji nodded. Seeing her like that was turning him on… "Ya look like one of those pin-up girls…"

Mari was gaining more confidence. "Oh, thank you!" she gushed, her hands on her cheeks. "Ooh, they're selling popsicles! I'm going to get one!" She got up and ran over to the cart, practically skipping along the way.

Shinji chuckled, though couldn't help but feel a little worried when he noticed all of the guys around him suddenly begin to check Mari out as well. _What tha fuck? Am I invisible or somethin'? _He realized he wasn't the most gorgeous guy on the planet, but geez!

The man at the cart looked in surprise in seeing Mari walk up. _Whoa…she looks American_. Mari certainly had the "foreign" thing going for her, with her curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and wearing a red cherry-print suit was definitely drawing attention.

"Um…it's my birthday," Mari began shyly. "Could I have a Popsicle?"

The man grinned at her, and handed her one. "Honey, if you keep coming around here, I'll give you more than just a Popsicle." He winked at her, though Mari appeared confused.

"Oh…thanks!" she replied, turning around. She began to suck on the Popsicle, though knit her brows when she saw all of the people staring. What? What was she doing wrong? "Oops!" she gasped, in realizing that it was melting too quickly. Some from the bottom had begun to drip onto the top of her swimsuit. "Oh…gross…!" Mari whined. Now her skin felt all sticky…

"MARI, WHAT THA FUCK!?" Shinji cried.

"What? What did I do?" Mari asked, bewildered.

Shinji jumped up and took the Popsicle from her, then grabbed a towel to wipe away the ice cream. "Ya fulfill every guy's perverted fantasy is what ya do…" he muttered.

"I-I didn't mean to…" she said softly, looking up at Shinji with innocent eyes. "Are you mad?"

"At tha fuckers lookin' at ya? Hell yes. At you…?" He smiled at her. "Nah…" He just hated having to worry about someone snatching her away from him…

Marise perked up and sat down on the towel, pulling out a beach ball that needed to be aired. "I'll just fill this up!" She held it to her mouth and began to blow.

Shinji laughed, "All right." He still hadn't taken his shirt off yet, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn, I didn't think it'd get so hot this fast…" He began to unbutton his shirt and threw it to the side.

Mari's eyes bugged out when she saw Shinji's body…when…when did he get so muscular? His body was absolutely perfect… It shouldn't come as much of a surprise though, after all, he had been gone a year physically training and being in combat…but still! Mari pouted as she continued to blow air into the ball, thinking how she had gotten fatter since the last time they met while Shinji looked like a Greek god! It wasn't fair!

What was worse though… Mari looked around and saw that several girls had also taken notice to his pectorals…the feeling of jealousy tugged at Mari's heart, and she didn't like it at all. _H-He's mine…!_ She wanted to yell at all of them, but Mari knew that would only make her look desperate and clingy.

Mari finished filling the beach ball and put it to the side. "Sh-Shinji…" she began, blushing. "Can I put sunblock on you…?"

Shinji looked at her in surprise. "Oh…of course, Mari-chan." He sat down, his back to her, and Mari's face was still burning. She always said how she hated showing public displays of affection, because it was so embarrassing…

_But if it will keep these girls away from Shinji, then so be it!_ She squirted some of the lotion onto her hands and began rubbing it onto Shinji's back. Mari squinted and saw some faded scars and bruises on his skin, which worried her. She wanted to ask him about it, but she knew that his missions involved fighting Hollows, so it was only natural for him to take some hits every now and again…still…

"Is this…okay?" she asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't hurting him.

Shinji leaned back, looking at her upside down and grinned. "It's perfect, Mari-chan."

Mari blushed. "Okay…I'm done. Turn around."

"Yer gonna do tha front to? Damn, I'm a lucky man. Where'd my embarrassed lil' Mari go?"

"D-Do you want me to or not?" Mari snapped.

"Yes, yes, I do!" Shinji said quickly, apologizing.

Marise grabbed Shinji's head and placed it on her lap. "Then lay your head here."

Shinji grinned at the view he had of her cleavage, and tried hard not to make a comment. He knew if he did Mari would definitely not put the suntan lotion on, and he was craving her touch.

Mari's hands ran over his chest and stomach, and she blushed in feeling his rock-hard body…she was so jealous!

"Goddamn Mari, if ya go any lower, we just might have sex right here."

Mari's eyes widened and she looked in horror to see that her hands had begun to wander on their own. She quickly pulled them away. "I-I-I didn't even realize…!"

Shinji chuckled and sat up, grabbing the bottle from her. "It's okay. As an apology, how 'bout I put some sunblock on ya, hmm?"

Mari blushed and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. "You can put it wherever you want, Shinji…"

Shinji's eyes darkened with desire and he pulled the umbrella lower over them. "Oh, I plan on it."

* * *

><p>While Shinji had been hoping to get lucky, he knew that his Mari hadn't changed that much, and the moment she thought she heard someone walking by or looking, she'd throw up the umbrella and say it was enough. Oh well, he should be happy just to be able to touch her freely, seeing as they had been in a public place and all. While having sex on the beach sounded romantic to most normal people, to Mari it sounded terrifyingly embarrassing and morally wrong.<p>

But now they were walking back to Mari's house, as the sun was beginning to set. Mari hadn't said anything in a while, as she had become hot and bothered from Shinji's hands roaming over her body…she couldn't stop thinking about inappropriate things now! It was all his fault!

"Mari…you okay?" Shinji asked, stopping. He looked at her, concerned.

Mari licked her lips and looked around to make sure no one was nearby, and then looked back at Shinji. "Shinji, I…" she began, "I want my final birthday gift to be…"

Shinji leaned down. "What, Mari?"

"I-I want you to make love to me," she said softly, her cheeks stained red.

Shinji's eyebrows went up, though he pulled back, grinning. He was elated, and pointed to a love hotel. "All right, then how 'bout we go there?"

Mari looked at it and winced, "But Shinji…it seems like such a shady place!"

"Mari, if we go ta the warehouse or yer place, we're bound to get interrupted. So either way we're fucked."

"Oh…I guess you're right…" It was much better to have strangers interrupting them than her family or the Visored. She would die if that happened!

Upon entering the love hotel, Mari looked around and was surprised to find that it looked like any other hotel, possibly even a little nicer. The lobby was covered in sleek tiles that looked like they had just been polished, bright white statues in each corner, a fountain in the middle, and blooming flowers everywhere. Perhaps it wasn't such a scandalous place after all…!

"Oh, wow…!" Mari breathed, when Shinji opened the door to their room. It was magnificent! It looked like the honeymoon suites Mari would see on TV. She squealed in seeing the chocolates on the bed and jumped on it, immediately popping a few into her mouth. "Oh, it's so…so good…" she sighed, falling back onto the bed.

Shinji laughed and sat next to her. "See? I told ya this was a good idea. Although…" he said quietly. "If we had our own place, we wouldn't need ta even come here…"

"Hm, what was that, Shinji?" Mari asked, as she had been too focused on what was inside the fridge. "They have chocolate truffles in here too!" she gushed, smiling brightly.

"Nothin'," Shinji replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. Where did a comment like that come from? He hadn't given a thought to them living together since the day he left Soul Society and that was when he thought he would never see her again. Why was he thinking about it again now. "Mari-chan, c'mere," he murmured huskily.

Mari blushed and went over to Shinji's arms, sitting on his lap. Her blush deepened as Shinji began kissing her neck, one hand on her back while the other went to cup her breast, giving it a light squeeze. "Mmm…" she moaned, her body beginning to heat up.

The feelings that came over Mari whenever her lover touched her like this were indescribable…it had been so long since they had last seen each other, and Mari was impatient, wanting to have him inside of her. Her hands went to unbuckle his belt, though Shinji stopped her. "Hang on love," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "I wanna take this slow."

"B-But, Shinji…!" Mari protested, though she was silence by his lips. It started off long and slow, until Mari touched her tongue to his lips. Shinji chuckled, parting his lips so that their tongues could melt. He fell onto his back, with Mari on top of him as they continued to kiss.

The combination of Mari's supple breasts pressing against him along with her rubbing enticingly against his erection was driving Shinji crazy… "Ah, Mari…" he grunted, grasping her hips, grinding himself against her.

Marise began unbuttoning his shirt, trailing kisses down his chest. She successfully undid his belt this time, tossing it to the side, and tugged at his slacks. Shinji pulled them down and Mari licked her lips, rubbing her hand against the clear erection through his boxers.

"Fuck…" Shinji hissed. He watched as Mari pulled out his length and began working her small hands on it, working up and down the length of his shaft. Once her shiny pink lips went around the head, Shinji was done for. In that moment his entire body was numb with pleasure, until a strange shock went through him. His eyes widened, what was that feeling? His upper body shook a little and his hand went to Mari's head, pulling her away from him.

"Shinji…?" Mari began. Had she done something wrong? She let out a squeak when he picked her up and threw her onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

"Yer the birthday girl," he chuckled, his brown eyes darkening. "I should be the one pleasurin' ya." Mari gasped as he began to rip away at her clothing; he had never been so forceful before…

"Ah!" she cried out, when he grabbed both her breasts, squeezing them tightly. She whimpered in pleasure as his tongue circled around one of the taut nipples before his mouth went over it, and began suckling it. "Sh-Shinji…!"

After giving the same attention to the other breast, his lips trailed further down, reaching her hot, damp core. He ran a finger over the slick folds, rubbing against the heat. It drove Mari wild, her breaths coming out in short pants. She let out another cry when he ran his tongue into her core, and tried closing her legs, though Shinji kept them wide open.

Mari's body trembled as he continued to maul at her heat, and when he inserted two fingers inside of her, Mari knew she was done for. "Shinji, I-I'm…mm!"

Shinji sat up, chuckling as he licked the sweet juices from his fingers. He kissed Mari deeply, so she could taste herself, and murmured, "Are ya ready for me, Mari…?"

Marise wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "Yes, please don't make me wait any longer, Shinji…!" Her eyes widened as he entered her, and it took her a few moments to adjust to his size. Mari let out a small gasp each time he thrust into her, her fingernails digging into his skin. "I-It feels so good…!" she moaned.

Shinji grunted, his own mind hazy from all the feelings of pleasure and ecstasy coursing through him. He lifted her leg and continued to pound into her, deeper than before with this new position, which caused Mari to let out another loud moan.

Marise could feel her climax coming out, and she cried out her lover's name when it hit her, burying her face into Shinji's neck. Shinji groaned in feeling her clamp around him, and managed to thrust into her a few more times before reaching his own release. His eyes widened slightly and before he copulated he quickly pulled out, white stickiness landing onto Mari's stomach and the sheets.

Marise, panting heavily, appeared slightly confused. In all of the times they had made love before, he had come inside of her, but this one time he hadn't, she felt…empty.

Shinji let out labored breaths, his head foggy. He sat against the bed frame, running his fingers through Mari's golden locks.

Mari looked up at him, her brows knitted. "Shinji…is something wrong? You can tell me!"

"It's nothin'…" he said absentmindedly, continuing to stroke her hair. Mari frowned at this, and it didn't escape Shinji's eye. "I was just thinkin' of that dumbass, Kurostuchi…"

It took a moment for Mari to remember the scary scientist she had encountered in Soul Society. "What about him? Did he say something?"

Shinji looked at her solemnly. "I'll never have children with ya, Mari. No good can come out of it." He was waiting for Mari to yell at him, and while her eyes widened, she then smiled.

"It's okay, Shinji, I feel the same way!"

Shinji frowned slightly. "Why?"

Mari licked her lips, looking down at her hands. "Even though I feel like I've matured a lot from when we first met, I still don't think I'd make a very good mother…" She turned her face up to Shinji, her blue eyes glassy. "It would be awful to have a child…who hated me." Her face then turned bright red and she looked away. "I-Is that why…you didn't, um…"

"Cum inside ya? Yeah, that's it. Though I've been wonderin' how I haven't knocked ya up yet."

"Oh, you don't have to worry," Mari assured. "I've been taking birth control pills even before we started, um…making love."

"What tha fuck? I thought ya said ya were a virgin before me!"

"I-I was! I was taking them to lessen the flow of…um, you know…that time of the month…" This was so embarrassing to talk about! "I had really bad cramps…"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Women," he muttered.

Mari giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be sure not to create a burden for you, Shinji," she murmured.

While Shinji should have felt relieved at this, in all honestly…he didn't feel any better. In fact, he felt worse than before. He hated the fact that their unborn child would be a "burden" and that "no good would come out of it," and that it would be an experiment for a lunatic.

Mari had closed her eyes to rest, though she opened them when Shinji pulled away, sitting at the edge of the bed. His heart was in a knot and his shoulders felt heavy. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about this…

"Shinji…" Mari began, sitting up to place a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'M FINE!" he barked, frightening her.

Mari's eyes widened, and while the old her would have just let it go, afraid to pry further, she would not toss the subject to the side. Gathering all her courage, Mari grabbed Shinji's shoulders and forced him to turn around and look at her.

That motion was the spark that ignited the insanity that would occur in the next few moments. Shinji lost complete control, and his face turned a ghastly white, his eyes turning black with yellow orbs. Rimen had taken over.

Mari was confused, terrified, and surprised, as she had only encountered his Hollow side when Shinji had his mask on, and even then she had only caught a glimpse of him for a few moments. She let out a shriek as Rimen pinned her onto the bed, grinning wickedly.

"Well, well," he chucklked darkly. "I finally get ta meet 'Goldie' in person, eh?"

"Sh-Shinji…!" Mari cried, tears forming at her eyes. "You're hurting me…!" Rimen's fingernails dug into the skin of her wrists, and she tried to pull away, though his grip was too strong.

"Ya stupid bitch…" he growled. "I ain't Shinji. I'm Rimen. He doesn't talk 'bout me much with ya, huh? I'm really hurt."

"Let go of me!" Marise shrieked. Using a surprising amount of force, it caught Rimen off guard, and in the moment he let go of her, Mari pulled her arm back and slapped him across the face with as much force as she could muster. A loud _smack!_ echoed through the room, and Mari panted heavily, her heart racing.

When he turned to look back at her, Marise let out a cry of relief in seeing her Shinji again, back to normal.

"Ouch Mari…" Shinji muttered, rubbing his cheek. "Why tha fuck did ya slap me…?" He had no recollection of what had just happened, and his eyes widened in horror in seeing Marise crying, in near hysterics. "Mari…what happened?"

"Oh, Shinji!" she sobbed, jumping into his arms. She buried her face into his chest, her sobs racking through her body. "Something is terribly wrong! I knew you hadn't been yourself lately, but I didn't know it was this awful…!"

"Mari, what…what?" he asked, shaking her gently.

She looked up at him through her tears. "Your Hollow side came out," she whispered. "Rimen."

Shinji's eyes widened. Is that why he had been feeling so agitated, so quick to anger? "Oh gods… Mari…" he choked, holding her tightly against him. "Ya know I would never hurt ya…I'm sorry…" He wiped her eyes, kissing away the tears that had fallen onto her rounded cheeks.

Marise placed her hands over Shinji's, giving him a watery smile. "I-I know, Shinji…" she stammered, still shaken by what had happened. "But I'm so worried…! Please see Urahara about it," she implored.

Shinji nodded, kissing her softly on the lips. He would do whatever it took to keep the most important person in his world safe.

* * *

><p>After having seen Marise so distraught, Shinji decided to see Kisuke the next morning.<p>

"You know," Kisuke began as he slid open the doors to his shop. "I really should begin charging you. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit this time?"

"My Hollow side came out," Shinji answered, his face void of any humor or lightheartedness that was usually there. "I couldn't control it, didn't even see it comin'. This time he attacked Mari…" Shinji wasn't even sure what Rimen exactly did to her in those few moments he had lost complete control, as Mari had just said that it wasn't a lot and she was just shaken by it…not knowing made him even more pissed.

Kisuke's smile faded behind his fan and he pulled his hat down a little lower to cover his gray eyes, which had now turned serious. "Come inside," he said quietly. "No tea this time," Kisuke told Tessai as they walked on by. Kisuke led Shinji to his own private room, and slid open the door to his 'office,' which was half an office and the other half was his lab, where he tested out all his products.

"Have a seat," said Kisuke. "Do you have any clue as to what might have caused this?"

Shinji shook his head. "No…nothin' has been out of the ordinary…" He then paused, his brow furrowing. "Well, actually…"

"Hmm?"

"A few weeks ago there were some Adjuchas-level Menos. I have no fuckin' clue how they ended up there, but the bastards were strong. I sent my squad back and destroyed 'em all, but the last one took a bite of me right here." Shinji showed his friend the puncture marks on his neck. "I guess I've been feelin' a little off ever since."

"I see," Kisuke replied. He took out a sharp needle. "Let's first examine your blood." Shinji held out his arm and Kisuke stuck the needle, withdrawing some blood. He placed a drop of it onto a clean slide, and covered it with a small strip. He placed the slide onto a special microscope and peered through the lens, increasing the objective to the highest magnification. "It would seem," Kisuke began, pulling away from the microscope, "that this Hollow injected some poison into your blood, and it was never properly flushed out."

"Oh fuck," Shinji groaned, wanting to kick his own ass for being such an idiot. He should have told Unohana about the strange feelings, instead of trying to brush it off as nothing.

"While there may have not been any immediate physical side effects after the battle," Urahara continued, "it's very possible that during this time, the poison from that Hollow has been working to slowly awaken your own Inner Hollow."

Shinji sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. Kisuke could tell that his friend was clearly upset by this. "But how…" Shinji murmured aloud, more to himself than to Kisuke. "How come I wasn't able ta suppress it?" He had done it for more than a hundred years…was he growing weaker? "I'm so fuckin' pathetic," he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Shinji-san," Kisuke said solemnly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This by no means makes you weak. You are the strongest of all of the Visored, therefore Rimen is also the most powerful Inner Hollow. Trying to suppress it is no easy task. If you can also recall, this has happened to before, a couple of years ago, remember?"

Shinji nodded. His Hollow had come out before, after the encounter with Tsukishima in the dance studio. "What tha fuck do I do?" Shinji asked, feeling desperate and useless. He wanted to suppress his damn inner Hollow before he hurt Mari…again.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he continued to cause her so much pain, but he just might die if he had to leave her again. Shinji was completely torn.

"The way I see it," Kisuke murmured, "In order to suppress Rimen, you'll have to defeat it, similar to how you conquered it when you first became a Visored."

Shinji nodded. It made sense. He remembered how the last time Rimen had come out, he had faced both Sakanade and Rimen. However, since he was a captain again, Sakanade was as happy as a clam. It was now Rimen that was causing him problems…the damn thing always gave him grief.

Shinji stood up, his face somber and his brown eyes dark. "All right," he agreed. "I'll do it. But how do I get him out?"

"Well, how did it come out this time?" Urahara questioned, curious. His eyebrows went up surprise in seeing his friend a little flustered, his cheeks stained red.

"Err, well, we…" he coughed, averting his eyes. "We had just had sex."

Kisuke hid a smile. "Well…" he said, trying not to laugh, "I think we'll need to try a different approach."

"Ya think?"

Kisuke laughed and he called Yoruichi to come down to the underground arena. "We'll just fight it out of you then," Kisuke concluded. He looked at Yoruichi, who nodded.

"Hold on a sec," Shinji began. "There ain't no way we're gonna do that. I don't wanna hurt ya."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" That statement alone set her off, and she jumped up, kicking him hard in the gut.

Shinji let out a grunt as he fell back, coughing up some blood.

Yoruichi smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "You're talking to the former captains of the Second and Twelfth Division, mister. Don't act all high and mighty now."

Shinji wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and caught the gikon that Urahara tossed at him. He swallowed the pill, his Shinigami self leaving his body. "Don't fuck up that great bod," he told the gikon.

"Aye aye, captain!" said Momone (the perverted gikon) giddily, running up the stairs to avoid the battle. He was going to find some cute girls to hit on!

Shinji pulled out his Zanpakutō, ready to give it his all if that meant bringing Rimen out.

Kisuke did the same, pulling out his blade from his cane. He pushed his hat down onto his head tightly to ensure it wouldn't fall off.

Yoruichi came at him again, this time landing punches at a mile a minute. While she was fast, Shinji had become quicker and managed to block all of her blows. However, Yoruichi was still known as the Shunpo Queen, and darted behind him, landing another kick against his back.

Shinji fell to the ground and quickly got up, raising his sword to block Kisuke's blade. He jumped up and Kisuke didn't even give him a second to react, bringing his sword against his left and right. All that could be heard in the arena was the sound of wind rushing from swift movements and the clashing sounds of metal against metal.

Shinji could feel his frustration rise. Battling against the infamous Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi was no easy task, and he could already feel the energy draining from him. He could also feel his insides twisting, which was a sign that Rimen was struggling to break free. "Almost there…" he muttered,

As the fight continued, Shinji could feel himself losing more and more control, and with a final hit from Yoruichi, he fell to his knees and let out an agonizing scream, his hands clutching his head.

"Yoruichi-san, stand back!" ordered Kisuke, placing a hand in front of her. "Rimen is about to emerge…"

Yoruichi and Kisuke watched the transformation as Shinji's eyes turned Hollow and his skin white…however, to their shock, the color began to come back, and they could see flickers of brown in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Yoruichi asked, turning to her long-time friend.

"It seems that Shinji-san wants to take care of this on his own," mused Urahara, watching his friend collapse onto the ground, unconscious. "He fought hard enough to keep it inside; instead of letting us fight it out of him. He'll finish the rest of this. He's now in Rimen's world."

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : : **

**(for chapter 32)**

**BlackBeyond:** Haha, yes! Shinji and Mari, definitely the next greatest pr0nz stars in the industry. ;D

**Saber Amane: **He would hate it unless he got permission to have a video and use it in his next commercial. XDDD Oh, that Shinji can find ways, many ways, I'm sure~

**Lorna Roxen: **Glad you did!

**akagami hime chan: **Lol, I do too actually! I think it's like a scene that I replay over and over with them, it's a trademark. XD So glad you think so!

**Reiko Narukami: **I don't think I've ever written a chapter in a day…perhaps over two days. I am super duper slow. v.v

**Zmijajuri:** He'd spazz out for like five seconds and then pull out a camera, lol.

**ishida3001:** Glad you did, I love lemons too, lol.

**maad-like-the-hatter:** Gotta love that pervert~ He snuck up on her again in this chapter, lol! XD

**Guest1: **Aww, it's alright, I haven't updated in forever. :P So glad you think so, I try really hard to make sure I get everyone in-character. Yeah, some of the chapters can seem kind of filler-ish. BITCH, SHE IS A GROOOOWN WOMAN.

**Evalyd Yamazaki:** Lol, Shinji just likes to be entertained, nothing wrong with that! Hell, I would love to have a boyfriend like him…well, maybe. Shinji might be a bit TOO pervy. XD Yes, he can be soooo sweet! Oh, Shinji's Hollow is definitely going to play an important part from here on out. :D

**puternic:** Aww, you're so sweet, thank you so much! Nah, Shinji doesn't have to worry about him, Mari only has eyes for her pervert Yanki~ Hehe, love the lemons! No problem, thanks again!

**Guest2:** Yes, the wait was quite long, so sorry for that. v.v I'm a big stickler on grammar, so I try to make it as perfect as I can.

**Lexiful Sunshine: **Well, at least Lucille is warming up to him again. Yes, Mari wants to mature and get stronger. I really like Yamamoto, I think he acts all strict, but he's really just an old coot on the inside who has a weird sense of humor. Yes! Perverts are only good when they get permission!

**reader: **Wow, thanks so much, reading it that many times, haha, I don't think I could do that. I hope to have updates out faster now that I've got the rest of the plot written out.

**SymphonyDiva:** It's a pretty cute combination… Haha, don't we all? ;D

**Lovely-Dark-Shadows:** Thank you! Oh no, I couldn't imagine abandoning this story, I enjoy writing it too much. I'm now back in my groove, so I hope to release more chapters sooner!

**WickedReedusWays:** Shinji will always be a very naughty boy~ I feel that Mari's personality has changed slightly, but it's not so noticeable since it was a slow transition throughout the chapters. More shall definitely come!

**Amataerasu Mira: **Update is HERE!

**Guest:** She will definitely do that!

**Harukasa: **No need to apologize, your English is fine! Wow, I'm so glad you like it, thanks! Yeah, in the beginning she's just very dramatic and immature, but over time you can see her grow and change. I'm really happy you enjoy it!

**(for chapter 33)**

**EaSnowPw: **…Possibly. I haven't decided yet. If I can get a plot written out, then definitely.

**SilveringBlue:** Yes, of course I remember you! Your critique was incredibly helpful. ^^ I'm really thrilled and honored that you came back to read it again! Wow, thank you so much, I really tried hard to flesh out her character and especially her relationship with Shinji. Haha, I always write too much, I think this chapter was one of the longest. I hope to print it out and create my own book out of it. (Not to sell, but to just have in my room.) It really means a lot to me that you re-read this and leave a review!

**AjaxVibe:** Thanks so much!

**xPorcelain Vampirex:** I know what you mean, that's why this chapter was chock-full of smut and fluff of them, lol. Yes, poor Soichiro. :( I really don't like Aizen much, haha, he's one of my least favorite characters in Bleach. I feel like Kubo didn't flesh him out as well as he could have. Like if he shows his past and why he's doing all of this, I'll have much more respect for him. I'm also glad to be writing again! It feels good to get back into my groove.

**Ayame-chan: **Thank you so much, that means a lot to me! I can see people's dislike of OCs, and it means a lot that you gave Mari a chance. ^_^ I've been hearing that from people a lot lately, which surprises me! I'm nothing like Mari…like…AT ALL. XD

**Evalyd Yamazaki:** Glad you gave it the time! I felt like it was time to dedicate a chapter to him, and not make it as lame as what Kubo did with Isshin and Masaki. -.- I really would like to know, actually, I'd like to see his entire past, when he was a Soul and how he became a captain…but knowing Kubo, he doesn't like to give attention to characters that don't have the biggest fanbase ever…so I suppose I'll just have to come up with that on my own~ :D

**(for those that have added this as their favorite story and/or are following it)**

the outsider19; maad-like-the-hatter; YuiLanputernic; gOthiCkUrOcHo69; SymphonyDiva; OtakuManiac92; iPrettyPrincessKendra; TheVideoGameNerd; ammie-may; .Hearts8; Myaahcocoamilo; GozenReijiYuuko; IchikawaLyllah; AutumnEvening008l momorocks101; fulAjaxVibeeve-chan 97; That girl with the face; AvidReader56; WickedReedusWays; NIGHTANGEL21; Harukasa; MaharAsia; Aisa Hitsuuna; Fey Croix; NoBubbleTrouble; amazingami; SunstreakerandSidewipesWomen; Ren8Ichigol ishida3001; Kinshara; nox umbra0; Bitches Be Crazy; Daerunia; Kana-Milla; hazelstorm92; Loving-you-is-a-crime; Lapitizl; Sesshylover978; BitterSweetBetrayal; DarkAngel6669; Plexi Pink; Amataerasu Mira; Lovely-Dark-Shadows; ClusterChu; Spastic Treehugger; The Ninja of the Mist; Lumihiutale89; Nekomimi2627; lazyday33; RandomYori

**And thank you to anyone else I might have missed! Please leave a review, they make me very happy! ^-^**


	35. Just Stay Alive

**Author's Note: **An update after a little over two weeks isn't _terrible_...right? I wrote this chapter in two days. I was actually afraid that since the last chapters were going to be mainly action (which I'm terrible at writing), that these were going to be. But this chapter turned out to be 16 pages! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Just Stay Alive<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace**

Shinji laid face down on the ground, his entire body aching as he had used all his willpower to keep his inner Hollow inside of him… He groaned as he struggled to stand up, brushing dust off of his slacks. He looked around, familiarizing himself once more with Rimen's world.

He had only been inside Rimen's world once before, and that was over a hundred years ago, when he had to first overcome his inner Hollow in order to become a Visored. Being back here felt, strange, wrong…and most definitely…unwanted.

"Shit!" he cried, as his ears were met with the sound of screeching music. The Visored immediately covered his ears and fell onto his knees, shaking his head. The sound unfortunately did not go away, and only became louder… However, as Shinji listened more closely, he realized that he heard the sound of familiar instruments…trumpets, saxophones, a cello…

The screeching music was…jazz. Only the music was being played backward, which was why it sounded so unpleasant to the ear.

Shinji frowned. He should have known everything was going to be backwards, upside down, and topsy-turvy in Rimen's Inner World, just like Sakanade's.

Rimen's world was vastly different from Sakanade's, however…instead of it being a desolate desert with a single upside down pyramid, Shinji looked around and saw that he was standing on the sky, and above him was the town, buildings and skyscrapers jutting down.

The entire world was flipped upside down… Shinji began to walk around, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, his lips pursed… He paused, however, as he noticed that the clouds beneath him began to darken, as did the entire sky. The music stopped and was replaced by the sound of thunder, booming throughout the empty world.

Shinji let out a curse as a bolt of lightning shot out of one of the clouds. He jumped forward to dodge it, only for several more to pop out. _What tha hell…?_ He thought. He began using flash stepped to quickly dodge the lightning bolts. Clearly with this brooding atmosphere, some misfortune was bound to arrive…

Shinji heard a wicked snicker behind him and turned around, his eyes locking with Rimen's.

Just as Hollow Ichigo looked nearly identical to Kuroskai Ichigo, the same was true for Shinji and Rimen. He was the same height as Shinji, though had pasty white skin, yellow pupils over black sclera, and long white hair, same as Shinji had when he had initially been captain, before becoming a Visored. His fingernails were painted black, and while he possessed the same Cheshire grin, Rimen's smile was much more devious and cruel.

Having been in a Gigai, Shinji was still wearing Human World clothes (which he preferred anyway). While he wore a black collared shirt, one of the ties Mari had given him (the flamingo one), and gray slacks, his Inner Hollow wore just the opposite. Rimen wore a gray-collared shirt (though with half-sleeves), and black plants. He also wore a white tie that had blood splatter print over it.

The minute Shinji's eyes landed on Rimen, a blind fury rushed through him like never before. He fisted his hands in his pockets and his body trembled slightly with his rage, and it took all of his strength and willpower not to slice him in two that instant.

"Well, lookee, here," Rimen chuckled in his distorted voice. "I've been graced with my master's presence…welcome ta my world, Shinji. I've gotta say, I'm surprised ya were able to keep me in this time…but it was a fuckin' douchebag move."

Shinji clenched his teeth. "Yeah? And why's that?"

Rimen smirked, "Because…ya probably would've had better chance if ya allowed me ta come out and let that sexy cat woman and tha douche in green take care of me."

The blonde Visored frowned and shook his head. "I don't like people fightin' _my_ battles." This was between him and his Inner Hollow, and he wasn't going to let his close friends involved in this, when they could get hurt.

_Plus,_ Shinji thought, his anger rising along with his spiritual pressure, _this is personal_. It became personal the moment the bastard laid a finger on Marise.

"Well?" Rimen snorted. "Are ya gonna come at me, or what?"

Shinji pulled out his Zanpakuto, and pulled down his Hollow mask. "Yer gonna regret the moment ya came into existence," Shinji said darkly.

A maniacal grin spread from ear to ear on Rimen's face. "Now that's what I like ta hear!" he screamed, sticking his tongue out maliciously. Craze and bloodlust overcame him and he used to sonido to move forward at an incredible speed, bringing his blade up against Shinji's.

Shinji gained much more strength after donning his Hollow mask, though as his blade hit his Inner Hollow's, there was a slight struggle in strength…his eyes widened, shocked by how strong Rimen had become after the last time they faced off.

There was a clash of metal and the two jumped back before going forward again. Time after time Rimen brought his blade down, swift movements and a lot brute force with each hit.

However, Shinji was much more calculating and a lot less reckless than Rimen was, and easily held his own against him.

"Gggh…!" Rimen cried, when Shinji had found an opening. He sliced across Rimen's chest, and instead of blood pouring out, a viscous black liquid came out instead.

Rimen stumbled backward a few feet, his arm over his chest, pressing against the wound. "Looks like ya like to play dirty…didn't think ya had it in ya."

But Shinji didn't respond. He wasn't in the mood to talk; he just wanted to end this. Shinji flashed forward, and quickly moved behind, landing another hit across Rimen's back.

Rimen flew forward, falling on his chest. The impact sent a searing pain through the wound on his torso, and black humor flew from his mouth as he coughed. Instead of crying out or groaning from the pain, however, Rimen merely wiped away the black liquid with the back of his hand and stood back up again, grinning wildly. His thirst for blood and dominance was only growing stronger than ever...!

Feeling this pain…it only proved that he was alive. It felt incredible.

"More…" Rimen cackled, holding his hands up like a madman. "Give me more…!"

Shinji shook his head, disgusted. His Inner Hollow was a complete psycho, a twisted and dark version of himself. Shinji hadn't taken any severe hits, and felt he had an upper hand in this match…he felt a little more confident, but Shinji was sharp. He knew never to underestimate one's enemy. And he also knew that Rimen didn't like to play fair…he played dirty.

The entire world began to shake as the storm continued to brew…darkness fell upon them, everything bleak and grey… The rumbling of thunder grew louder, and flashes of lightning were the only source of light they had to see.

"Shit's getting' much more interestin', eh?" Rimen asked.

Shinji clenched his teeth. Fighting half in the light and half in darkness was no easy task, and not one he was too familiar with. He had never been in such a situation before. He concluded that as Rimen's bloodlust and thirst for revenge grew, the storm became worse…

It began to pour rain from beneath them up to the town above, and the wind blew hard. Shinji felt himself becoming drenched, and knew that this would slow down his movements, but he was not going to let it stop him.

Another flash of lightning came, and Shinji looked to see Rimen one moment, and then he was gone the next. Shinji let out a grunt as he was kicked from behind and skidded forward, his body burning from the impact.

"Bastard…" Shinji muttered, standing up. He immediately lifted his sword as Rimen came at him. As Shinji blocked Rimen's attack once more, he conjured up a cero and fired it, illuminating the entire world in a blinding red light.

Rimen just barely managed to dodge it, the ends of his hair seared with flames. "Now look what ya did…" he muttered. "Just because ya lost yer hair, doesn't mean you can just burn off mine."

Shinji felt disgusted. He was fighting for his life and this monster was making jokes. But that was just like him.

The fight continued for several minutes, and it appeared pretty one-sided as Shinji had the upper hand. While at first Rimen had been excited and crazed for the battle, was now becoming frustrated, and needed to find a weakness…

In another flash of lightning, Rimen noticed Shinji's outlandish tie, and his lips curled into a grin.

Shinji was about to launch another cero, though was stopped dead in his tracks by Rimen's next statement.

"So…Mari-chan got ya that tie?"

Shinji froze, his eyes turning wide. "Ya lil' fucker…" he seethed, his blood beginning to boil. "Don't ya dare even say her name…!"

Rimen chuckled. _Got 'cha._ "Seems ta be a touchy subject for ya. And she tasted so damn good, too," he murmured, licking his lips lecherously.

That last statement pushed Shinji off the edge. He let out a scream as he released all of his spiritual pressure, the storm around them growing more and more violent. Without thinking, his eyes only seeing blind fury, Shinji went after Rimen, launching cero after cero.

Unfortunately, due to his rage, Shinji's attacks were filled with force, but lacked coordination, and he became sloppy. This led to an opening for Rimen, and he flash stepped behind Shinji, thrusting his sword into his back.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Shinji shrieked. His mask began to disappear and he crumpled onto the ground. His entire body was numb with pain and he could barely move.

No…this couldn't be…had he been…defeated? Shinji squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth. He curled his fingers so tightly; his fingernails made his palms bleed. He had let his anger get the better of him…what kind of a captain was he, to let his emotions take over him so easily? He was disgusted with himself.

The storm finally blew over, and the brooding clouds cleared away, leaving again a bright blue sky and puffy white clouds. Rimen sauntered over to where Shinji laid and knelt down, turning the final Visored over. Shinji looked at Rimen with disgust, and wanted to spit at him.

Rimen chuckled, and grabbed Shinji's face with his hand, squeezing his cheeks tightly. "I've finally got ya," he said. "And now it's time ta let tha real you out…instead of livin' the half-assed life ya have. Don't worry," he then whispered, leaning in. "I'll take damn good care of yer precious Mari-chan. I'll fuck her better than ya ever did."

Shinji tried to get up to take a stab at Rimen, though the Hollow grew impatient, and slammed Shinji onto the ground, knocking him out. Rimen then placed his entire hand over Shinji's face, and allowed his Hollow's power to take over…though instead of sinking into Shinji…this time, Shinji was going to remain locked inside Rimen.

Shinji's entire body convulsed as he and Rimen combined into one. From his toes all the way up to his face the transformation began…Shinji's face began to turn the pasty white color Rimen's skin was…his hair became longer and white, and his eyes turned black and yellow...

While his eyes began to change, the last part of Shinji that still remained, in his mind he screamed:

_MARI!_

* * *

><p>"Kisuke!" Yoruichi shouted, as she saw Shinji come to. "He's waking up!"<p>

Kisuke removed himself from his work and stood beside Yoruichi. His eyes widened in horror, however, when he saw the white hair and pasty skin. "No…it's his Inner Hollow! He's taken over!"

Yoruichi's jaw dropped in astonishment. Hirako Shinji…had been defeated? "There's no way…" she whispered.

"Yoruichi-san, stand back," Kisuke ordered, stepping in front of her. He placed his arm in front of her, as though to hold her back.

Yoruichi narrowed her golden eyes, and she pushed his arm away. "I am _not_ going to let you face this alone," she stated, adamant.

Kisuke tried to send her a glare, though it didn't work on her. He sighed, and pulled his sword from his cane. "All right then…but be prepared."

"SHUNKO!" Yoruichi shouted. Her orange top disintegrated into the wind, leaving her back bare. An Inner Hollow was definitely something not to be underestimated, especially when he took down a captain…

"He's getting up…" Urahara murmured.

Rimen stood up, straightening himself, and looked around. "This place is a shithole," Rimen scoffed. He turned to Urahara and Yoruichi, and eyed the purple-haired woman for far too long. "I'd love ta stay here and play with ya, kitty, but I've got other plans."

Her eye twitched slightly in the disgusting pet name, though she remained her composure. "Cancel them," Yoruichi replied smoothly. "You're stuck with us."

Rimen frowned, though it quickly turned back into a creepy grin. "If ya say so, kitten." He sprung forward, bringing his sword down as he prepared to land a hit.

Yoruichi wasn't nicknamed the Shunpo Queen for nothing. She flashed behind Rimen and struck him in the back of the neck, creating a butterfly tattoo.

"One more hit," she whispered in his ear as she flew down. "And you're done for."

Rimen's eyes widened. He didn't know what her ability was…however, after sifting through Shinji's thoughts, he discovered it. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. He wasn't going to let that happen again, unless he was asking for an early death.

Kisuke went after the Hollow, bringing his blade against his. They went back and forth, with neither giving an inch.

Yoruichi jumped behind Rimen again, though this time, he sensed her coming and was prepared. Rimen turned around and shot a cero from his mouth, hitting her directly.

"Ugh…!" Yoruichi cried, falling to the ground.

"Yoruichi-san!" Urahara was about to go down to check on her, when Rimen slammed his sword against Kisuke's back.

The scientist went flying to the ground, landing flat on his face. He struggled to get up, and was about to launch a Kidō attack, but Rimen had already escaped out of the Urahara Shoten.

"Damn!" Kisuke muttered, pounding his fist onto the ground. He looked to see Yoruichi lying on her back, her breathing ragged. He forced himself to get up and went over to her.

"I should have seen that coming…" she panted, her chest heaving with each labored breath.

"Shh…" Kisuke whispered pushing her purple bangs out of her eyes. "What's important right now is that you get healed. You're not doing anything until then, understand?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly in hearing such a serious tone…it was rare for Kisuke. She then smiled. "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>…<em>MARI!<em>

Marise woke up with a start, gasping for air as her entire body trembled. Had she just heard…Shinji's voice? She was frightened, but knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again…and she felt something…strange going on outside.

She threw the covers off of her and got out of bed, slipping on some flats as she quickly ran out of the house, careful not to wake the rest of her family up. She ran through the empty town, as it was in the middle of the night, still dressed in her long pink nightgown…but she didn't have time to change…! Something was wrong, terribly wrong, and she feared it had something to do with Shinji…

Mari winced as she felt a menacing spiritual pressure weighing down on her. It felt similar to Shinji's…but she knew it wasn't the same.

She bit her lower lip, her fears only growing even further. What was going on…?

Mari stopped running as she saw a pale figure beneath the moonlight, long white hair flowing in the breeze…it would have been a mesmerizing sight had her blue eyes not met the ones of yellow eyes...cruel and sinister.

This was the first time Marise had seen Rimen in his full Hollow form…the first time Rimen had taken over Shinji, he had his Hollow mask on, and yesterday, she had only seen his face change…but to see him entirely different…what happened?

Marise began to tremble in fear. Had Shinji gone to Kisuke…and this ended up as the result? Oh no…was this her fault?

She looked to see Rimen pull out his Zanpakuto, opening a gate to Soul Society.

The Hollow looked down at Mari, grinning devilishly at her. "I'll come back for ya later, Mari-chan," he said wickedly, his pierced tongue licking his lips.

Marise was horrified by the sight, seeing Rimen in his full form, and before she could even react, he disappeared into the gate.

Why was he heading to Soul Society? And what had happened to Shinji?

Although Marise felt terrified, and wanted to panic, run away, and hide, she instead tried to think quick on her feet, and ran to the Urahara Shoten.

She barged into the shop without knocking and ran in, and found Urahara and a bandaged Yoruichi in his private office, analyzing multiple screens.

"What happened?" she cried, placing her hands demandingly on the desk.

Kisuke and Yoruichi turned to the blonde girl with surprise at first, though Kisuke's eyes grew sad, guilt washing over his face.

"Sit down, Marise…" he said softly.

However, the Fullbringer shook her head, her body trembling as tears fell from her eyes over her rounded cheeks. "No…" she whispered, trying to fight her tears back. She wanted to appear strong, but the thought of losing Shinji… "Please…I want to help! Tell me what happened."

"Shinji came to me earlier," Kisuke explained. "With the intent of bringing out his Inner Hollow so he could take care of it once and for all."

"We thought," Yoruichi continued. "That he was going to let it take over him and that we would be able to fight it, but Shinji had other plans. He fought Rimen hard enough to keep him inside, and was instead transported to Rimen's world."

"We don't know exactly what happened there…" Kisuke murmured. "Except that somehow Shinji had lost, and Rimen took over completely."

"So is Shinji…gone?" Mari whispered, horrified.

Kisuke sighed heavily, turning back to his screen, scanning for information. "Not necessarily. Like how Rimen was before, Shinji is just locked away. He must be incredibly weakened now though, so fighting to take control again, is well…it won't be easy, that's for certain."

"I saw him…" Mari began, hugging herself tightly, trying to provide herself some comfort. Although all she wanted was Shinji's arms around her, his reassurance and his protection…she wanted it so badly… "Rimen…he opened a gate to Soul Society."

Kisuke turned to her with wide eyes. "He did?"

"Quick, Kisuke," Yoruichi said, leaning forward. "Pull up the Twelfth Division's surveillance videos!"

"Already on it," Kisuke replied, his fingers working furiously at the keyboard.

Marise stood idly to the side as she watched the rogue Shinigami work and her eyes lowered to the ground. She felt more hopeless than she ever had before…what could she do?

_Shinji…_ She thought, her heart aching as she squeezed her eyes shut, as though it would make everything go away. But she didn't escape to her fairytale anymore.

_I want to help you!_

* * *

><p>Rimen entered Soul Society, and it wasn't long before his presence through the gate set off alarms at the Twelfth Division.<p>

Akon's eyes widened as he saw the image of an intruder flash across the screen…it didn't escape his eye that the appearance of the intruder was that of a Hollowfied Shinji. "Kurotsuchi-taichō!" he yelled out.

Kurotsuchi came forward. "What is it?" he barked. "Can't you see I'm busy with my work?"

"Take a look at the screen, sir," his subordinate replied.

The captain did so, and his eyes also widened in astonishment. "I knew that man was unfit to be hold the title of a captain," Mayuri muttered. "NEMU!"

"Yes, taichō," the woman said softly, stepping forward.

"Report this to the sotaichō immediately. I don't know how he wants us to deal with this."

"Of course, taichō." Nemu grabbed a Hell Butterfly and whispered a message, and allowed it to fly over to the First Division.

Sasakibe-fukutaichō ran into the sotaichō's office, the Hell Butterfly behind him. "Urgent message from the Twelfth Division!" he reported.

Yamamoto held out his hand and listened to the messages. "This is very troublesome," he said gravely, standing up. "Gather all of the squads, and send them out. We must stop Hirako Shinji's Inner Hollow at all costs."

Sasakibe nodded and headed out, sending a message to every division.

Soi Fon's eyes widened when she received it. "That Hirako…always causing trouble! Everybody, suit up, and prepare for battle!"

"Otoribashi-taichō, what do you make of this?" Kira Izuru asked, staring at the Third Division captain.

Rose shook his head sadly. "I can only hear the blues." _Don't worry Shinji. We'll get you back._

"Please prepare everything quickly," Unohana ordered her squad members. She felt there would be quite a lot of bloodshed when dealing with a Hollow of this immense strength.

Hinamori Momo gasped when she received the news. "Taichō…" she whispered, her body trembling as tears came at her eyes. "NO!"

Byakuya and Renji gathered their squad, preparing to head out. Komamura Sajin and his lieutenant, Iba, did the same.

"Yare, yare," Kyoraku muttered, pulling down his sakat. "Looks like we've got to deal with this, eh, Nanao-chan?"

"Yes, taichō. Although isn't it a bit much for all of the squads to bring down a single person?"

Kyoraku smiled at his lieutenant. "I've always advised people to never underestimate Hirako Shinji…the same goes double for this Inner Hollow of his. He probably has the strength of an Espada, possibly even more so. Don't let your guard down, Nanao."

Nanao nodded. "Yes, sir. Everyone, move out!"

Kensei immediately felt fury at the fact that Shinji had allowed his Hollow to take over. "Damn him…" he muttered, slamming his fist onto the table. "What was he thinking?"

"Taichō," Shuhei said calmly. "I'm sure HIrako-taichō did the best he could. It's important that we restrain him immediately so he doesn't wreak havoc across Seireitei."

"I'll do more than just restrain the bastard," Kensei mumbled.

"Ohh…" Rangiku hummed to her captain. "It seems Hirako-taichō has gotten himself into a bit of trouble…!"

"It's that Human girl…" Tōshirō muttered. "He should have cut off all ties to her."

"Oh, don't blame her! She was so cute with her pink bow!"

Zaraki left his squad behind as he went to search for Rimen himself, with Yachiru hanging over his shoulder. Kurotsuchi remained in the lab, making preparations to completely close off the gate to the Human World.

Kuchiki Rukia ran behind her captain as they made their way toward the Inner Hollow. "This can't be right…" she whispered. It felt as if there were ten times the spiritual pressure than there should have been, even from Hirako Shinji's Inner Hollow.

"We've got more than just one Hollow to deal with," Ukitake murmured. Up ahead there were at least a hundred grotesque Hollows.

"How did they get here?" Rukia gasped, her violet eyes widening.

"Rimen must have gathered them here," Kensei stated, pulling out his Zanpakuto. All of the other squads had arrived, and wasted no time in going after the Hollows, before they caused harm to innocent souls.

While the Shinigami were distracted by the growing number of Hollows entering Seireitei and swarming into the first few districts of the Rukongai, Rimen snickered, and swiftly jumped from building to building. He masked his spiritual pressure and remained in the shadows, his pale complexion easily hiding him from being viewed.

He looked back and knew he was safe as the Shinigami were preoccupied with the Hollows. Rimen made it to the first Division. Firing a cero, he broke the lock to the stairs to the underground prison, which held the most dangerous and treacherous criminal in the history of Soul Society.

Aizen Sōsuke.

He flew down the stairs and found the prisoner still strapped to his chair, a single light bulb swaying above him being the only source of light.

Beneath his bindings, Aizen smiled, his single brown eye glistening with glee. "Ah," he breathed. "I had a feeling you'd pay me a visit."

* * *

><p>In all of the confusion, no one had realized what Rimen's true intentions were, or where he had even run off to.<p>

"Where is that bastard?" Kensei growled, whipping his head back and forth. Goddamn it, there were still so many Hollows! His eyes landed on the Fifth Division Lieutenant, and he furrowed his brown in confusion. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, when he saw her horrified expression.

"A-A-A…AIZEN-TAICHŌ!" she shrieked, pointing up to the sky.

All of the Shinigami turned in shock and horror to see the traitor, and behind him…Rimen.

"What?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked. "How did he escape?"

Before any of the Shinigami could react, Aizen simply stated simply, "It's time to finish what I've begun." Lifting both of his arms, he sent a shockwave of enormous pressure, easily blowing through all of the Shinigami. "Let us depart, Rimen."

"Aye, aye, cap'n," Rimen chuckled wickedly, following after the man who was set free, though still wrapped in his bindings.

"Damn!" Tōshirō coughed, forcing himself to get up. "They're heading to Karakura Town…!" He turned to a fallen Kurotsuchi Nemu. "Has the Twelfth Division sealed the barrier between Soul Society and the World the Living?"

Nemu shook her head, wiping some blood from her face, her eyes lifeless as always. "It's impossible, Kurotsuchi-sama needs a little more time…"

"There is no time!" Kensei cried. "Aizen's already opening the gate!"

Several captains who were able to stand flash stepped forward and jumped up in an attempt to stop Aizen and his plans, but the gate already closed.

They were too late.

* * *

><p>It was nearing noon in Karakura Town the next day when Soichiro emerged from underneath the car he had been working on. He grabbed a rag next to him and wiped the oil off of his arms. His brown eyes widened when he felt a shiver go up his spine. Something wasn't right.<p>

Despite having lost his Shinigami powers, Soichiro sensed what was happening…Aizen. An overwhelming feeling of guilt came over him, and he stood up, throwing his rag to the side as he sprinted to the Urahara Shoten.

When he got there, he saw Isshin and Urahara were sitting in the office, with Yoruichi in her cat form sleeping on the floor.

The two men stood up upon seeing Soichiro come in. "Soichiro-san, what's wrong?" Urahara asked, concerned.

Panting, Soichiro held the door open and gasped, "I know what Aizen Sōsuke is really planning to do here…!"

* * *

><p>At the same time, Mari was coming home from community college. She held her brown case in both her hands as she walked along, the wind blowing through her long blonde curls…<p>

She kept her eyes on the ground, her face fallen. She had wanted to stay last night and help Urahara somehow, but he had advised her to go home and get some rest.

"_It'll take me a while to track down Rimen, and even longer to find out what he plans to do. There's not much you can do now, Mari-san. It's best if you head on home and get some sleep. I'll call you immediately if anything comes up."_

Mari bit her lower lip…she felt so helpless, so useless. What was going on?

She lifted her head, her eyes widening when she saw Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uyru sprinting past her. "Where are you guys…?" she began, but they were already gone. Where were they headed and why were they so urgent to get there?

Marise froze, her body growing numb and her eyes widening and turning empty as she felt an overwhelming spiritual pressure come down on her. "Ugh…ah…" she croaked, the wind being knocked out of her as she struggled to breathe.

Where was the incredible spiritual pressure coming from…? She felt Rimen's, but there was another one with it, one stronger by a thousand-fold…it was…terrifying.

Marise felt to her knees, her hands hitting the concrete as she struggled to keep herself up. _No…_ She thought, shaking her head furiously. She was not going to let this get the best of her! She could fight this, she was strong enough…! Marise gathered just enough of her own energy to push away the enormous spiritual pressure, long enough to get up and run after the others.

She gasped when she reached the others, and looked up to see Aizen and Rimen standing in the sky, looking down at them.

"Looks like tha whole fuckin' gang is gathered here," Rimen snorted, looking around, his hands in his pockets.

"AIZEN!" Ichigo screamed. "What are you planning, you bastard!?"

Aizen merely smiled. He caught Mari's eyes. "Ah…Marise," he said in his smooth tone. "I'm thrilled to finally see you in person. So you are the woman who captured Hirako Shinji's heart?" He then chuckled, shaking his head. "Only that man no longer exists…he has instead been replaced by a black whole of emptiness, named Rimen." His smile then faded, his brown eyes darkening.

"Has your father told the story about him and I? He thought I would forget, but it's been burning in the back of my mind for over a hundred years…he broke his promise, and now it is my turn to take what is most precious to him."

Mari stood frozen with fear…this was the first time she had actually seen Aizen Sōsuke in person… She had heard of him from what Shinji had told him a couple of years ago, and from when her father revealed his secretive past…

However, every time Mari brought Aizen's name up, Shinji would refuse to talk about it, and immediately switch the topic to something else. She realized it was a very unpleasant subject for him, and that this man had caused so much pain to him, the other Visored, and countless number of other people.

Tears sprung at Mari's eyes and she shook her head, disgusted with herself. She couldn't believe how at the time she had been interested in this man when Shinji mentioned him wearing glasses. (Thank god she lost that fetish.) Looking at him now, all she could see was a monster.

At the moment Aizen mentioned her father's broken promise, Mari's eyes widened. Was he going to take her right then…where to? And what would he do to her? Mari squeezed her eyes shut, afraid that it would be her.

"Mari!" Ichigo cried. He and the others ran forward to protect her, but grew shocked in seeing Rimen fly right past her.

Where was he going? In the next moment, Mari gasped when she heard her mother shrieking. She whipped her head around and saw Lucille thrashing in Rimen's arms.

"Put me down!" she cried. "Who are you?"

"Quit strugglin', annoyin' bitch," Rimen muttered. The Hollow took her to Aizen, who smiled deviously down at her.

Lucille, just being a Human, couldn't take the overwhelming spiritual pressure emanating from the man, and felt herself growing weak. Her eyes closed slowly as she passed out.

Mari let out a strangled cry. "MAMA!" she screamed, running forward.

"Mari-chan, don't!" Orihime cried.

She couldn't just let this monster take her mother away! She wasn't going to let him get away with it! Marise was about to pull her gun from its holder, which was around her thigh beneath her skirt.

Rimen looked down at her in hearing her cry, and grinned wickedly. "Say, boss…" he began. "Can we take her too?"

Aizen pursed his lips, thinking it over. Finally, he said, "It would be cruel to separate such a close mother and daughter, wouldn't it?"

_What?_ Mari thought, knitting her brows in confusion.

Uryu's blue eyes widened and he pulled out his bow and arrows. He took out several and launched multiple attacks, but the Hollow was too quick. Rimen snatched Mari into his arms.

"I'm not letting you get away, you bastards!" Ichigo shouted. "Getsuga…TENSHO!" he cried, sending a black wave at Aizen and Rimen.

Aizen merely smiled, and transported himself, Rimen, Lucille, and Mari. Ichigo's attack flew right on by and hit a nearby building, sending rubble down.

"What the hell?" Ichigo seethed, whipping his head around. "Where did they go?"

"I don't sense their spiritual pressure anymore," Chad said quietly.

"Oh no…Mari-chan!" Orihime cried worriedly, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo and the others turned around to see Isshin, Urahara, and Soichiro run toward them.

"Dad?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Damn…" Urahara muttered, looking around. "Guess we came too late."

"Where's Mari…?" Soichiro asked, panicking.

Ichigo and the others turned away, unsure of how to answer.

"Well?" Isshin demanded. "The man asked you all a question!"

"Asahina-san…" Orihime began. "Aizen mentioned something about how you had broken a promise, and that he was going to take what was most precious to you…"

Soichiro's eyes widened with horror. "He took Mari?"

"Well, actually," Uryu answered. "It was Rimen, Shinji's Inner Hollow, who took Mari-san. Aizen…took your wife."

Soichiro felt the entire world around him spinning. His heart sank as he fell to the ground. This was all too much to handle…both his girls were taken…? "Damn, damn, DAMN!" he cried, pounding his fist on the ground as tears ran down his face.

Ichigo came forward and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I promise we'll get both of them back."

Soichiro looked up at the boy, and wiped his tears away, nodding. Now was not the time for tears…he was determined to get his wife and daughter back through whatever means possible. Standing up, he turned to Urahara.

"I need your help."

* * *

><p>Mari had her eyes squeezed shut the entire time, wondering where she and her mother were being taken to. When she opened them, she gasped, eyes widening in seeing that they had ended up at the Visored warehouse.<p>

"Think there'll be a welcome-home party for me?" Rimen snickered.

Marise shook her head in disgust, refusing to humor him.

"Ah, c'mon, babe, don't be like that," he cooed, holding Mari closer to him, though that only made her try to squirm out of his grasp harder. It was no use…he was way too strong for her.

_Well…he's in for a rude awakening! _Mari thought, trying to conceal a coy smile._ What a stupid idea to come here…! _These were the strongest people she knew! There was no way the Visored would allow Aizen to barge in and do as he pleased after what he had done to them.

When the four walked in, the Visored quickly jumped up in seeing Aizen.

"You bastard, how the hell did you escape?" Lisa cried, pulling out her sword.

The other Visored did so as well, preparing for battle.

At that instant, Kensei and Rose burst through the door. They had come down from Soul Society, determined to chase down Rimen in order to turn Shinji back to his normal self.

"Shinji!" Kensei shouted. "Get a hold of yourself! This isn't you!"

Aizen turned around and replied calmly, "Oh no, he's very much himself, Muguruma-taichō."

"Don't ya fuckin' call me that…" Kensei said through grit teeth.

Aizen merely continued. "This is Hirako Shinji's true form, though it is still incomplete." He turned to look at the rest of the Visored. "Allow me to release your true forms as well."

"What the fuck are ya talkin' about, dumbass?" Hiyori seethed, her entire body shaking with fury in seeing this man again…after what he had done to her…and what he now did to Shinji! It took all of her strength not to go after the bastard right then and there, but she knew that would only lead to bad consequences, as it did the first time.

"Rimen-san," Aizen said, turning to his subordinate. "Take Lucille-san to another room."

Rimen grabbed Lucille, who screamed, "Let go of me!"

"Mama!" Mari shouted. She was about to run after her mother when Aizen grabbed her by the wrist. Although it wasn't a tight grip, Mari still felt as though all circulation was cut off.

He placed her in a chair, and murmured a Kidō spell. Mari gasped as she was bound to the chair.

"Oh no, Marise-san," he said gently. "You won't want to miss this."

Mari's heart constricted, her eyes widening in fear. What was this man going to do to her dear friends…? Was he going to slay them all right then and there, in front of her eyes?

Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as her body trembled. She didn't want to lose those closest to her like those in Xcution.

"No…" Mari whispered, before she screamed, "PLEASE, DON'T!"

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : : **

**EaSnowPw: **I'll try to get a chapter out every week, that way the story will be complete by the time I get to college. (Where I know I probably won't be writing for another nine months). Yep, our lil' Mari-chan is growing up!

**Guest: **No problem, thank YOU for reading! :D

**Amazingami**: I'm so glad you like it! I just couldn't leave it hanging, I love it too much!

**Deideiblueeyez: **Already replied to your wonderful reviews. ^^

**MaryxKat36:** I'm so glad you like it, thank you! I love Rimen, he's a twisted lil' bastard, haha. Yeah, it's slightly sad that it's coming to an end, but I'm happy it's at least going to see an ending!

**And of course, thanks to everyone who is following this or added it to their favorites! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, what's Aizen planning to do to the other Visored? And why does Rimen want Mari? And what is Soichiro planning to do to help? So many questions, so few answers! If you want to know, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. ;) Thanks for reading! Leave me a review please, I've been a little disappointed because I didn't receive many last chapter...I feel like I lost a lot of my readers during my nine-month hiatus, especially the ones that would review. So please, leave me one! They made me really happy and motivate me to write faster. ^_^


	36. Ready To Hope

**Author's Note: **So it's been about 3 weeks since I've last updated...really sorry for the long wait, I just got distracted by a bunch of different things...reading Gajeel x Levy fics, watching the first 3 seasons of Glee (RIP Cory Monteith) and other stuff. But this chapter is 17 pages long, so I hope you enjoy it! (Btw, the recommended song below is the theme song for Shinigami!Mari.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Ready To Hope<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Shake It Out" by Florence and the Machine**

_Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as her body trembled. She didn't want to lose those closest to her like those in Xcution…_

_"No…" Mari whispered, before she screamed, "PLEASE, DON'T!"_

The Visored, however, managed to remain calm. Each of them donned their Hollow masks on, knowing that they would need all of the strength they could get against this enemy.

"All right," Lisa said through her mask. Her mask was in the shape of a diamond, the only way she could see was through the slits that were cut across vertically and horizontally. "Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" she cried. The woman began to twirl the Zanpakutō over her head, and as she did so, it lengthened into an exceptionally long pole, with a large spade on one end, and a heavy ball on the other.

The others soon activated their Shikai as well. Mari's eyes widened and her heart clenched in feeling an overwhelming amount of spiritual pressure burst through the entire building. The force of it was even more magnificent due to the fact that Aizen had concealed the entire warehouse in a barrier that would keep all spiritual pressure on the inside, to temporarily hide his location in order to secure more time for his plan.

"Ugh…ahh…" Mari gasped, feeling lightheaded. Her entire body felt like it was being crushed from all of these tremendous spiritual pressures. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed out some of her own spiritual to protect herself. Finally being able to breathe normally again, she opened her eyes, a light of hope within the azure blue orbs.

Her friends were powerful. They wouldn't crumble so easily, especially not against the man that had ruined their entire lives… He was the one who had them banished from Soul Society, branded as traitors for over a hundred years until they were finally forgiven by the Central 46, despite it never having been their fault in the first place.

Why? Why was he doing all of this? What reason and motivation could he possibly have for hurting so many innocent people? Destroying so many lives?

Hiyori glared at the Aizen through her mask, her yellow eyes lit with a fire that hadn't been there since the last time they had an encounter. She had acted recklessly by attacking him head-on, and suffered severe consequences. Her hand grazed over her stomach where the scar was, the memory and pain of that day still engraved into her mind, body, and soul.

She would never forgive that man, not for what he did to her, to all of them…and now, what he did to Shinji. While Hiyori was never too keen on Mari, finding her annoying and too pink and girly for her own good, Hiyori even despised Aizen for holding her and her mother captive here. Hiyori may have had the Visored of her family, but never knew what it felt to have her own blood (a mother at that) be endangered while being held captive, watching all of this helplessly…no one, not even someone like Mari deserved to go through something as horrible as that.

It was so silent in the room for a few moments, that the only thing Mari could hear was the loud pounding of her heart. She bit her lower lip hard, watching with frazzled eyes. She held in a breath in seeing Love make the first move.

He lifted his black bat, which was covered in spikes, high and prepared to hit Aizen, though the bound man merely flash stepped one step to the side, easily blocking the attack.

"What the hell?" Love growled, as his Zanpakutō hit the ground. Pieces of rock and debris flew everywhere. How did he move so fast?

"That's it!" Kensei roared, activating his Bankai. "I'm done playing games, Aizen. I'm gonna fuck you up so badly."

At this point, the other Visored were equally fired up, and all seven of them leapt forward, preparing to make an attack on Aizen.

Aizen, however, merely smiled and put his arm forth.

Mashiro's eyes widened. "What is he doing?" she questioned.

"He's activating a Kidō spell!" Hachi cried. "Everyone, move out of the way!"

Aizen chuckled at the large man's perceptiveness, but it was too late. Without even needing to recite an incantation, Aizen had summoned a spell in the 90s level. A black electric rope shout out and ensnared each of his opponents.

"GODDAMN IT!" Kensei yelled. They all writhed to break free, though the more they resisted, the tighter the black ropes wrapped around them, sending electric shocks.

Hachi, however, managed to evade the Kidō spell, blocking it effectively with one of his own. He continued to charge forward, but Aizen was not worried. Knowing he wasn't much of an offensive fighter, he turned to Rimen, who had been watching as though the scene were a movie from the sidelines. "Handle him," was all Aizen ordered.

"With pleasure," the Hollow cackled. He jumped up and brought his Zanpakutō down, slamming it against the large man. As Hachi struggled to get up, Rimen kicked him square in the gut, sending him flying into the ground.

Mari let out a scream as blood pooled from the gentle man's head. She struggled to break free from her own captivity, but a shock went through her. "AAAHHH!" she shrieked, the pain being close to unbearable. She fell back, letting out labored breaths as she watched with horror and tear-filled eyes.

Unable to hold back any longer, Mari began to scream. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" she shrieked, shaking her head furiously as large tears began to roll down her cheek.

Aizen glanced back at her, though merely chuckled. "Round them up," he directed Rimen.

Rimen took hold of the black rope, the spell not affecting him as he brought all of the Visored in a circle, their backs facing the middle.

Mashiro let out a gasp as Aizen came up to her, placing his hand on her mask. "Don't touch me!" she cried. She then let out a bloodcurdling shriek, her head snapping back. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her entire body began to shake.

"Excellent," Aizen murmured. He moved from Visored to Visored, each time placing a hand on their mask, garnering the same effect as from the first one.

Mari wanted to turn away from the scene so badly, though Rimen had come behind her, placing his arms around her shoulders and holding her head so that she couldn't look away.

"Wh-What are you doing…?" she gasped, hating herself for her voice trembling. She didn't want to show that she had any fear, even though that was all she felt on the inside…she was petrified! Her friends…their bodies were beginning to transform. What was happening?

Aizen turned to her, placing his hands behind his back. "I am creating a new army," he explained. "One far greater and more powerful than the Espada. Their true forms are currently being released. Out of these Visored I will create an army of…Vasto Lorde."

Mari's eyes widened and she began to tremble. She remembered Orihime talking about Ichigo and how he once transformed into a terrible beast. She looked back at the Visored and saw that their transformation was beginning…their clothes were being ripped as their bodies grew, horrible black and red marks covering their bodies.

"Tha same fuckin' thing is gonna happen ta me, Goldie-chan," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Mari's spine. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, his teeth grazing along her earlobe. "But I wanted ta have some fun with ya first," he chuckled darkly. "If I were ta change now, I'd probably kill ya tha moment I laid eyes on ya. And well, I ain't gonna let that happen…yet." He looked down at her, though she refused to look at him, her eyes instead on the horror before her. Rimen licked his lips lecherously, seeing her tied up, the ropes just beneath her breasts, making them stand out even more, was turning him on immensely…

The Hollow looked up in hearing Aizen's voice. "It will take a couple of hours for the transformation to completely take place," he explained softly. He went up to the circle of Visored, and over their screaming and writhing, he said in a velvety voice, "You are to obey and work for me now."

With that, he left, going to the room where Lucille was being kept. The warehouse was now established as his new Hueco Mundo. It was much more convenient since he was already in Karakura Town, and would need much less time to carry out his scheme.

"Alright, Goldie-chan," Rimen snorted. He grabbed the back of her chair and dragged her into a separate room.

As Mari was being pulled, she wanted to scream at him not to call her by that name. Her heart broke, thinking of Shinji, but she didn't have time to dwell or even respond.

Mari watched with wide eyes as Rimen grabbed one of the ropes binding her, easily pulling it back and ripping it off. The rest of the ropes fell from her as the Kidō spell wore off, and before she could even think to run, Rimen grabbed her by the wrist, throwing her roughly onto the bed.

"Ugh!" Mari cried as she landed on the mattress, her skirt rising up. She lifted her head and realized that she was in Shinji's old room, seeing some of his jazz records lying on the floor.

Rimen looked down at the girl, her golden curls standing out clearly against the dark sheets on the bed. His desire grew in seeing her tear-stained face, body trembling in fear, and the sight of her lacy pink panties.

He then growled deep in his throat, disgusted with himself. These feelings of lust for her weren't his own…they were just remnants of the former host. He felt nothing for her.

Marise was still clad in her school uniform. She slowly sat up, her body shaking. Rimen, smelling the fear off of her, pounced onto the bed, pushing her back down.

Mari gasped as he leaned in, taking a lock of her hair. "Seein' ya like this…makes me really wanna fuck ya," he snarled, mouth twisting into a feral grin. "Let's see what all tha fuckin' fuss is about if ya got Shinji ta be so damn infatuated with ya."

While Mari wanted to kick, cry, and scream, she somehow managed to maintain her composure. She knew she would have to in order to buy time. However, that didn't make her position or the situation any less frightening.

Rimen grabbed her face harshly, turning her head to whisper in her ear, "It's pointless ta try and fight me, babe."

Mari bit her lower lip, swallowing a lump in her throat. She knew he was right. Although Shinji would never do it, Mari knew that he could have his way with her by force if he wanted. He was stronger than her, and since Rimen was his other half, he possessed just as much strength.

She tried to will the tears away, though they pricked at her eyes, a few sliding down the side of her face. Her cheeks burned in a blush as Rimen lowered his lips from her ear to begin kissing her neck. One hand curled into her hair to angle her head, giving him more access to the skin on her neck, while the other slid down her waist, feeling the curve of her hip.

Mari's blush deepened as his hand went beneath her skirt. He began to roughly grope her supple backside, and before Mari could even think, a small moan escaped her pink lips.

Slightly surprised, Rimen looked at her, though then smirked. "Are ya excited, Mari-chan?" he chuckled darkly. "Ta be fucked by a Hollow?"

His eyes then widened in seeing Mari's large blue eyes soften, love in them. Her face turned peaceful as she cupped Rimen's face in between her hands, her thumbs rubbing small circles over his cheeks.

"It's okay…" she whispered, her voice cracking as she searched his hollow eyes. "I don't mind, because I know Shinjji is still in there…and that his love will come through."

Rimen paused for a minute, wary of what she just said. What was wrong with this girl? Wasn't she terrified of him? He had taken over Shinji's body, and yet she was acting forgiving? He didn't want Shinji to break through if he became lost in having sex with the blonde girl…that was the same way Rimen had managed to break free, even if just for a moment.

He then shook his head furiously. What the hell was he saying? He was _not_ going to get lost in making love…_fucking_ this stupid blonde bitch…! A growl rumbled deep in his throat, and Rimen slapped Mari hard across the face with the back of his hand.

Mari let out a gasp, her cheek stinging from the slap. She had no chance to respond though, as Rimen then immediately leaned forward, biting hard into Mari's neck. "Aaah…!" Mari let out a strangled cry, her fingernails digging hard into his shoulder blades.

Rimen hissed, though enjoyed the pain, his grin widening. Impatient, he began to remove all of her clothes. He was doing this, taking Mari, harming her, all to piss off his former master…Rimen knew that Shinji cherished his precious Mari.

What better way to fuck with his master's mind than to fuck his heart (Marise)?

Rimen wasn't dense or in-denial, he knew that Shinji wasn't gone completely. Just like how he was, Shinji was somewhere deep down in Rimen, though was trapped. Rimen felt a bitterness wash through him. He hoped the fucking bastard was rotting.

Mari just remained laid back on the bed, not resisting, but not responded to Rimen's touches. She couldn't make an escape…yet. He would definitely easily overpower her if she tried something. She would have her chance, but she had to catch him off guard.

Despite the Hollow being rough, nipping at her skin with harsh bites…Mari could have sworn she felt a feeling of gentleness behind it. Hope shone through her eyes…perhaps Shinji really was still in there, trying to make a breakthrough…

Even though Mari didn't respond to Rimen's kisses or try touching him…she felt slightly guilty in taking pleasure in his actions. She tried hard not to show it, though a gasp or a moan would escape now and then, encouraging Rimen…not that he cared if she was enjoying herself or not.

Mari could close her eyes though, and imagine that it was Shinji who was touching her…she would imagine the bites being soft kisses, the nails being a sweet caress…he was there, she just knew it.

"C'mon blondie," Rimen growled, forcing her to look at her. She was completely naked beneath him, but Rimen was fully clothed. He had been waiting for her to make some sort of move…after she had touched his face, he thought she was going to respond completely to him and give in…but it seemed she was a stubborn bitch. "I know ya like it, so why don't ya touch me?"

Mari just looked up at him, her blue eyes shining, and shook her head, remaining silent.

Rimen clenched his teeth in anger. He looked over her naked body. It was no wonder Shinji had fallen hard for her…she had an incredible body. Despite being rather short, she definitely had curves. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands; she had nice, wide hips, and an ass to go with it. He had left her in her white thigh-high socks, making her all the more alluring and innocent, just _begging_ to be taken.

Marise gasped as Rimen grabbed her supple mounds, squeezing them roughly in her hands. Tears came to her eyes as he twisted her nipples harshly, emitting a soft cry from her lips. This man…Hollow above her, was the exact opposite of Shinji…he was cold, rough, cruel…and yet in a way was so similar to the man she loved.

Rimen grabbed her face, placing his lips over hers in a rough, yet passionate kiss. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue in her mouth. Marise let out a small whimper, her heart beginning to be faster as her tongue slid against his.

Her entire body was on fire… Rimen was relentless in his touches, grabbing her, his lips and teeth grazing over every inch of skin he could find. Her head was spinning from all of the different feelings that took hold of her body.

Rimen's own mind was beginning to feel hazy, desire and lust spreading through him as his hands roamed over the woman beneath him…he didn't want this to happen…he wanted to be in complete control, damn it… He wanted her to scream his name, to admit that she would rather have him than that other bastard.

All his life, Rimen only knew bitterness, sadness, and emptiness. His entire existence was in a desolate wasteland. He knew he was a Hollow, hence all of the feelings, yet he always desired to find something, someone to fill that hole inside of him, where his heart was supposed to be. He looked down at Marise. With her blonde hair and blue eyes, she appeared as an angel sent from Heaven…and with him being a Hollow, he was seen as a demon who had escaped from the depths of Hell.

Growling, Rimen grabbed the back of Mari's head, his fingers digging into her curly blonde hair. Mari whimpered as he pulled her back, flipping her onto her stomach. Her face was buried into the pillow as Rimen pulled her up by her hips.

He bent over her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I'm gonna screw ya fuckin' senseless," he breathed. The action sent an excited shiver through Mari's body. Her eyes widened in feeling him enter her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face deeper into the pillow.

_Shinji…Shinji…Shinji…_she chanted silently to herself, in hopes that she would be able to imagine it really being him.

When Rimen finished, he rolled onto his side, immediately falling asleep. He began to snore loudly, surprising Mari. She turned over slightly and looked at him, seeing his peaceful face was unusual…there was no sadistic grin, no glint of cruelty in his eyes…he almost looked normal. Well, if you could consider pasty skin and long white hair as being normal.

Mari wanted to get up. She tried to do so, inching herself to the side of the bed, but let out a small squeak as Rimen laid his arm over her body, preventing her from moving. She was shocked when he pulled her closer to him, his arm gripping tighter over her…was it a possessive move or something else? Mari wasn't sure, but she didn't want to dwell on the thought too much.

He was the enemy…right? Mari bit her lower lip, wanting to believe that, but she never wanted to hurt Shinji…even if he had been taken over by the evil within him. This man was his other half, and would always be a part of him.

Mari remembered the night she and Shinji had revealed their secrets to one another…it was Christmas evening. She had told him about a Fullbringer, and him of being a Visored. She remembered crying about something so terrible never should have happened to him and the other Visored.

She also remembered, however, when he responded by saying he was glad in a way…had those events never happened, he would have never met her. He would have never become who he was.

As Mari looked over at Rimen, she realized more than ever that he was a vital part of who Shinji was. She looked down, his arm still secure over her form, and realized that escaping would be more difficult than she had initially anticipated.

She felt her eyelids getting heavy and laid back down, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

><p>About forty-five minutes later, Mari opened her eyes slowly. It took her a moment to realize where she was, and then it all came flooding back to her. Aizen, her mother being captured, her friends were currently being changed into awful monsters…and… Mari looked over to see Rimen still asleep, her face turning red. She still felt a burning sensation down lower and she bit her lower lip.<p>

Mari then shook her head furiously. Now was not the time to think about something like that! She finally had her chance! Marise wanted to squeal with glee when Rimen rolled over to the other side, his back facing her.

This was her golden opportunity…! She crawled out of the bed as quietly as she could and stood at the side of the bed. She began to pick up her clothes from the floor, though froze when she saw Rimen stir. Holding in her breath, she waited for him to fall back asleep.

Today just wasn't her lucky day.

Rimen turned around, looking at her with groggy eyes. Marise instantly dropped her clothes and quickly brought her hands together, forming a gun with her fingers. She had it pointed right at Rimen. "Don't move," she said quietly, her face void of any emotions, which was a rarity for the melodramatic girl.

Rimen became more awake and smirked. He couldn't help but think she looked sexy standing naked in front of him. His eyes lowered, lingering on her breasts for a few moments before landing on her hands, and he let out a chortle. "What tha fuck is that?" he asked incredulously. Was this girl delirious?

His eyes widened, however, in seeing that the gesture she made soon transformed into a real gun, her hands curled around the brown hilt, the silver of the barrel gleaming beneath the lights.

"Shit," he hissed. He had forgotten she was a fucking Fullbringer! Before he could even react, Mari had already activated Castles in the Air.

A gust of wind began to fly around them, blowing through her golden curls.

Mari would have normally felt humiliated being clad in nothing but her thigh-high socks, but she knew that was the least of her worries. Her focus was completely on the man before her, and how she was planning on taking him down.

_This is my one shot,_ she thought to herself. She was going to prove that all of her training had paid off; both with her work with Ginjo and Xcution before they broke apart, and also the training she had done on her own, when she and Shinji had been separated.

She was no longer the weak, fragile woman she once was. She was stronger. Determined. Focused. And hell-bent on putting an end to all of this chaos.

During her time training, she had even learned the trick of being able to materialize her gun without even having it on hand, just by forming the shape of a gun with her hands. It definitely proved to be handy and a way of catching people off guard.

The corner of Mari's mouth twisted into a small smile. She had definitely used the element of surprise with Rimen.

Rimen whipped his head around them, the entire room was spinning and the gusts of wind had formed into a tornado…he didn't even think they were in the warehouse anymore…! He glared at Mari, frowning, revealing his upper teeth. What the fuck was her Fullbring…?

Rimen then grinned wickedly. This bitch thought she had the upper-hand? He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to search Shinji's memory to figure out what her Fullbring was.

Mari watched him, knowing what he was trying to do. It was now her turn to grin coyly. "Shinji has never seen my Fullbring before," she explained softly. "So you don't have that advantage."

Rimen grit his teeth and growled at her. "Doesn't fuckin' matter," he hissed. "I was plannin' on lettin' ya be my woman, but now that ya pulled _this _fuckin' stunt, I'll have even more fun rippin' ya apart piece by piece."

"You can try," Mari said quietly. She then took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, beginning her fairy tale:

"_Once upon a time…there lived a gentleman thief, Arsène Lupin. He was considered the world's greatest thief, stealing valuable treasures, joined by his ally Daisuke Jigen, Goemon Ishikawa XIII, and the femme fatale, Mine Fujiko. However, it became Inspector Zenigata Koichi's life work to arrest the man, chasing Lupin across the globe."_

"What tha fuck…?" Rimen began, staring at the girl incredulously. Was it fucking story time? He was even more confused than before.

Mari finished and opened her eyes, the life drained from her azure eyes.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous," Rimen seethed. He pulled out his Zanpakutō, and was about to attack her, though before he could reach her, a vortex opened. Rimen let out a distressed cry, though Mari remained silent as they were both sucked into LaLa Land.

_Welcome to my world, Rimen._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aizen was in the other room with Lucille, watching her with a careful eye. He hadn't tied her up or anything. She was quite a smart woman to know that there was no use in trying to escape. She was a mere human and he…a god.<p>

For the past hour the man observed Lucille closely, while keeping a watchful ear out for the transformation process happening with the Visored. The process wasn't yet complete, but it would be soon…and then he could begin his plans to take over Soul Society.

His lips were pursed. He also had realized what was happening in the other room with Rimen and the girl… He didn't exactly prove of the Hollow's lust-driven initiative, but he wasn't going to say anything against it. It didn't matter to him, she wasn't important.

Then again…they both had the same mindset. Rimen had taken Mari to twist a knife into Shinji's wound, and Aizen had taken Lucille to do the same thing…to Soichiro.

Aizen couldn't deny that he was slightly surprised. Lucille had not said a single word this entire time, nor had she shown any emotions, no anger, no sadness…nothing. She just remained sitting on the ground, her legs pulled beneath her, hands rested one over the other in her lap.

Her clear blue eyes remained straight ahead of her. She didn't even flinch as Aizen paced around her. She never asked whether her daughter was safe, why he had taken her, or what he was planning to do. This woman puzzled him.

With a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, he said softly, "So…Lucille-san. What do you think about all of this?"

Silence.

"Do you know if Marise-san is even alive?"

No answer.

"And what about Soichiro?" he pressed. "I believe he betrayed you countess times, and this is no different. Do you believe that he'll even try to rescue you? Or will he leave your fate…to me?"

Still nothing.

Aizen's amused smile slowly faded, replaced by the smallest frown. His brown eyes turned hard as he looked at the woman. "Even if he wanted to…" he began, his voice darkening. "Your husband is too weak to come save you, after he lost his Shinigami capabilities."

Finally, Lucille turned her head up to look at Aizen for a long time, without any words still. She then looked back at her hands, which were still resting in her lap. Her eyes specifically went to the ring on her left hand. The diamond glistened as she moved her hand.

_I have hope that Soichiro will come_, she thought, not bothering to answer any of Aizen Sōsuke's questions. _If not for me, to at least rescue his daughter_.

* * *

><p>Back in Karakura Town, Asahina Soichiro was losing his mind (to put it lightly) at the loss of losing both his daughter and wife to a sick fiend…<p>

He was still in the Urahara Shoten alongside Kisuke and Isshin, currently formulating a plan of attack to address their current predicament.

"It's all my fault…!" he cried, burying his face in his hands. His dark brown hair fell over his coffee eyes and around his face. He just wanted to shield his shame and hide away from the world…he was disgusted with himself. How could he have let this happen?

He knew that his past would come back to haunt him…Aizen was a man full of vengeance and would not allow Soichiro's prying to slip by so easily.

"Stop it, Soichiro," Isshin chided, glaring down at the man beneath him. "You're mourning as though Mari and Lucille are already dead. Get a grip on yourself!"

"He's right," Kisuke agreed, looking away from his computer screens. "Moping around isn't going to help. It's good that you came here though, and revealed Aizen's true intentions. I never would have guessed he would go after the Visored again…"

Soichiro lifted his head from his hands, sighing deeply. His friends were right. He was acting even more pathetic by already losing hope like this… He just felt so damn useless though!

Half an hour ago, Soichiro had gotten off the phone with Coco. He had warned her that the town was unsafe and that she should take Taro somewhere else. He was surprised that she did just that with no questions asked.

From the moment Lucille had introduced Soichiro to her mother years ago, he knew she was a sharp woman, despite her foul tongue and perverted manner. Seeing that he hadn't aged since the day she met him probably sent red flags up, but Coco always had faith in her daughter and who she chose to love.

The three men heard the door to the shop open and closed, and they looked up.

Urahara knit his brows in slight confusion. "Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu are helping Yoruichi with preparations for the battle…none of them have been outside."

Soichiro and Isshin stood up immediately, going to the entrance. Isshin pulled out his sword, having it ready in case their unexpected visitor turned out to be an enemy.

However, when they saw the tall, glooming figure of Ryunosuke at the door, Soichiro's eyes widened. "Ryu.." he began, shaking his head. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go with your grandmother and brother!"

Ryu shook his head, refusing adamantly. "No," he said, his voice cracking. His father looked at his face, surprised to see the tears escaping from his deep blue eyes. "I plan to help save Mari and Mama," he expressed. "I can help."

Isshin scratched the back of his neck, tilting his head in doubt. "No offense kid…but I don't think there is anything you can do. Don't worry though, we'll make sure your sister and your mom are safe."

"You don't understand," Ryu urged. "Like Marise, I too have supernatural abilities."

"What?" both Soichiro and Isshin gasped at the same time.

At that moment, Urahara appeared behind them, tilting his hat up, his grey eyes twinkling. "I knew it," he chuckled. "I knew there was something up with you the first time you walked into this shop."

Ryu nodded. The shopkeeper was an intelligent man, despite how much his sister would complain and whine about his goofy nature. The memory of that day played back in his mind…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Over Two Years Ago…<strong>_

Kisuke then turned around in confusion when he heard screaming…that was coming from inside his own shop!

Ryunosuke wailed in agony, his hands immediately going to his head to try and block out the sound. He bent over and fell against one of the shelves, knocking over some of the items.

"Ryu!" Mari cried. "What's wrong?" She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him gently, but he continued to yell. By now Taro had whimpered and retreated into the back room where Jinta and Ururu were.

Kisuke rushed over and bent down to see what was wrong, and ignored the dirty look Marise had given him. Mari again asked her brother what was wrong, but even if she had screamed it, no one could hear it over the wailing of the chainsaws and Ryu.

After a few moments the sound had subsided, and with it, Ryu's scream, as he now began to breathe heavily, his face pale and beads of sweat forming at his forehead, his sleek black hair damp, clinging to his face and neck.

"Are you okay?" asked Mari softly, her hand on his shoulder. He just gulped and nodded, his eyes closed. _T-they were…cutting down those trees…I could feel every bit of pain they felt…why? Why couldn't it have been me?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

Ryunosuke had always known he was different. Since he was three years old he always just…_felt_ different. When boys his age were playing with cars and pulling on girls' pigtails…he would tend to plants. At an early age he had already started a garden that Lucille helped him with, and would rebuild it every time they moved.

It was the one thing in his life that remained constant…his love for nature. He didn't exactly know why he felt for it. He didn't hold a particular talent for science; Ryu did pretty well in all his subjects. So why his obsession with the environment?

He became a vegan and an activist for protecting the environment, and Mari would always call him a hippie. But they didn't understand…

It wasn't until he was about six or seven did he come to terms with his connection to Mother Earth… When Ryu would walk down the street, if he saw a flower in bloom…a rushing sensation would sweep through him, a happiness that he had never felt before…

But if vegetation was harmed in any way, such as when they had heard chainsaws cutting the trees down back in Urahara's shop, he felt as though those same power tools were cutting through _him_. The pain he felt was nearly unbearable…

Ryu was never one to open up to people, or talk in general. He didn't really have anyone to talk to. He knew that feeling these things weren't normal, and he couldn't pass it off as an ailment.

For a long time he had ignored it…but when he began to see spirits and Hollows…that's when everything changed.

When Ryu was eight years old, he was playing in the backyard. There was a patch where no grass was growing, and when he placed his hand over it, willing for the grass to grow, well…it did. It was incredible, yet insane. He was afraid, and didn't know what to do. So…he did the only thing he knew how to do. He kept it to himself.

And he did that for six years…Ryu may have been sixteen, a young teenager, but he wasn't like other boys his age. He was much more poised and mature, and knew when he had to take responsibility.

Right now it was his responsibility to make sure his family was safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Months Ago…<strong>_

Ryunosuke and Kurosaki Yuzu were having lunch on the rooftop of their school. They had been going steady for about a year, and while Ryu rarely showed any emotions, he felt extremely content being by Yuzu's side.

She was…so refreshing, her smile brighter than the sun. With all the darkness that usually clouded his thoughts, she would be the one to lift his spirits with the mere tinkle of her laugh or the twinkle in her soft brown eyes.

Ryu trusted this girl so much, that it hurt him to keep his abilities a secret from her…he knew that her older brother had incredible powers, but that Yuzu was unaware. Since she seemed oblivious to the supernatural, Ryu was afraid to let her know of his own powers…he feared she wasn't going to understand, or worse…look at him with disgust. He didn't think he could handle rejection from her.

"Ryu-kun," Yuzu began, still calling him that even after they had begun dating. She took a sip from her juice box and then put it down, looking at Ryu with worried eyes. "Is something wrong? You've been acting strange lately…"

Ryu looked at her with his navy blue eyes. They were usually dull, though whenever he was around Yuzu there seemed to be a spark of life within them. He wanted to tell her that he was just feeling down about their upcoming exams, but…he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Instead, Ryunosuke looked down at his hands, which were entwined together over his knees. "Do you ever feel," he whispered hoarsely, "like some things are completely out of your control? That there are moments where you just want everything to be out in the open…?"

Yuzu's eyes widened slightly, though she nodded. "Yes…" she murmured in agreement. She didn't know exactly what Ryu was talking about, but she did feel that way often. Whenever Ichigo would leave the house without notice, and then come back at late hours of the night. She had no idea what he was doing and felt completely powerless, constantly worried about his well-being. She felt like the only one in the family who was out of the loop, and it wasn't a nice feeling at all.

She placed her hand over Ryu's, squeezing it gently. He looked up at her with wide eyes, though immediately relaxed in seeing her soft smile.

"You're so smart, Ryu-kun," she said sweetly. "You'll be able to tackle any challenge, no matter how difficult it may seem."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Present<strong>

Ryu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He only hoped that Yuzu was right. He opened his eyes again and looked up at his father with hard and determined eyes.

Soichiro merely stared at his son for a few moments, shocked. "Son…" he croaked, his hands shaking as he placed one on Ryu's shoulder. "Show me," he whispered.

Ryunosuke nodded and went down the steps of the shop outside. Urahara and his father followed him and the two men stood over the boy as he knelt down next to some weeds.

He placed his hands over them and the weeds immediately began glowing. Ryu's own navy eyes went bright, the pupils shrinking into near nothingness as he began to use his powers. To the two men's shock and amazement, the weeds started to grow at a tremendous rate.

The roots tore through the ground, and Ryu was beginning to bring plants to life.

Urahara's eyebrows went up, impressed, though he soon put his hands up, waving them frantically. "All right, we get it! I don't want these weeds to overtake my entire shop!"

Ryu's lips cracked into a small smile and he stopped, standing up. "This is only a fraction of what I'm capable of doing," he explained. "I can turn any vegetation into monsters, create enormous thorns or have them spew out poison."

Urahara nodded. "It's an incredible gift, Ryu-san. I'm glad you came forward about this, as we'll need all the power we can get, right, Soichiro?"

"Hn," was all Soichiro could reply. Of course he was happy for his son and his capabilities, but…what did that say about him? Soichiro now felt even more useless than before. His son was able to do what he couldn't.

Urahara, sensing his friend's distress, turned to Ryunosuke. "Ryu-san, why don't you head downstairs and train a little with Yoruichi-san. You'll need to know the power you're up against."

Ryu nodded and went inside the shop.

"Soichiro," Kisuke began, looking at his friend with keen gray eyes.

"I don't know how many more times in my life I'm supposed to feel this way, Kisuke," Soichiro muttered, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I'm supposed to protect my family…it's not supposed to be the other way around!" he shouted.

Kisuke placed a hand on Sou's shoulder, though he pulled away. "Don't try to cheer me up with words, Kisuke!" Soichiro growled. "I'm sick of it! I want to do something! I want to be of use somehow! I can't…I can't just sit around like this, and allow my sixteen-year old son to go into battle for me…!"

"I know," Kisuke replied, surprising Soichiro. "What I was going to suggest is that I might be able to revive your Shinigami abilities with a new invention I've been testing."

Soichiro's eyes widened. "Seriously…?"

"Yes, but…I've never tried it out before, and it's very risky. There could be a lot of complications involved…"

"I'll do it," Soichiro interjected. "Anything to save them."

Kisuke took Soichiro into his lab and pulled out a vial that contained a grayish-blue liquid. It contained the reishi of his, Yoruichi and Tessai's Shinigami powers, combined with some forbidden Kidō spells.

Kisuke pulled out a syringe from a drawer and stuck a needle in it, then placed it into the vial, withdrawing some of the liquid. He went over to Soichiro and had him pull his sleeve up, and then wiped a cool liquid over a patch of skin.

"Let's hope this works," Kisuke murmured. He injected the fluid into Soichiro's arm.

"Arrrggh…." Soichiro winced, cringing at the pain. A strange sensation flowed through his arm, spreading to the rest of his body. His eyes widened as he felt something awaken inside of him. He looked around him and suddenly felt…so much more.

"I feel it," Kisuke whispered, looking up at his friend. "Your spiritual pressure is back."

Soichiro nodded. "I feel yours…and Yoruichi's…and…everything around me. I haven't felt this in years…!"

Kisuke nodded, smiling, though it soon faded as his face went grim.

"What?" Soichiro asked, looking up at him. "It didn't work."

"It…sort of did…" Kisuke replied.

Soichiro looked down at himself and his eyes widened in seeing that he was in his old Shinigami uniform! Although it was more updated, as multiple guns were strapped all over his body, around his legs, his arms, beneath the shirt of his torso. "Incredible," he whispered. He then grinned widely. "This is even better than I imagined…I can definitely kick Aizen's ass like this!" He jumped up from his seat, and quirked a brow at Kisuke. "Why do you look so down?"

"Well," Kisuke explained. "I had been hoping that your powers would have been restored to where you would have to use a Gikon to allow your Shinigami form to come out. But it seems that you've become a complete Shinigami again…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's something to consider. But there's nothing we can do about that now. Come, you can now train with Yoruichi and your son to get a hold on these new powers."

Soichiro nodded and followed Kisuke downstairs. A flame was lit within him, a rush of power and excitement flowed through him like never before.

He was now determined to rescue both his daughter and the love of his life.

* * *

><p>Marise had her eyes squeezed until she arrived in her LaLa Land…though she didn't use her Fullbring much, every time she did, she would get dizzy from all of the spinning and wind flying around her.<p>

As she slowly opened her eyes, Marise looked around her. It looked like a normal town, similar to Karakura, though Mari recognized it as being the same setting as her favorite anime took place…she was in the world of Arsène Lupin III!

It had always been Mari's fantasy to enter this world, though when she thought about what it was she was here for…it seemed a lot less desirable.

There was no sign of Rimen around her, just…emptiness. Mari looked down at herself and her eyes widened. "Wha…?!" she cried in shock. She was dressed as…Inspector Koichi Zenigata? He was the investigator whose life was dedicated to tracking down and arresting Lupin.

Mari's lips pursed into a pout. "Hmph," she mumbled. She wished she could have been Fujiko Mine, the sultry anti-heroine of the show…she was sultry and sexy…and a woman! Mari didn't want to be dressed as a male character!

However, as Mari stood there and contemplated the current situation, it dawned on her that this all made sense…she was meant to play Zenigata. After all, her goal was to track down Rimen, and she had a feeling she knew what character he would be.

Marise tucked her long golden curls into her hat, and couldn't help but crack a smile. She looked very similar to how Shinji used to normally dress. As Inspector Zenigata, Mari wore a long tan trench coat, navy blue tie beneath a brown vest, and brown slacks. The only difference was that the attire was more form fitting to her body.

Though it wasn't the most fashion forward outfit Mari would choose to wear…she had to admit that she was just grateful to be wearing clothes again.

Mari reached into her pocket and felt a sigh of relief. Her original gun was still with her. However…her clothes felt pretty heavy, even more than they normally would. She opened her jacket, and her eyebrows went out, eyes bugging out as she saw the arsenal of weapons strapped to the inside of her jacket. There were several more hand guns, small knives, and even grenades…along with many handcuffs.

Marise bit her lower lip. She was incredibly nervous and even a bit terrified to be facing off against Rimen, but after seeing all of the weaponry she possessed, Mari felt a lot more confident now.

Taking a deep breath, Mari held her gun up, using it to tip her hat up as she looked ahead of her.

"Okay, Lupin," she murmured, azure eyes determined. "Today is the day you finally get caught."

Marise took off at an incredible speed, beginning her trek to track down Arsène Lupin III.

** To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : : **

**SymphonyDiva: **I hope Mari came off as a kind of badass in this chapter! I definitely want to take her more in that direction. :D

**Page-Mistress: **Wow, great explanation! You know, I was planning on really cutting the Mari/Rimen scene short to where they wouldn't even have a sexual encounter, but after reading your review, I decided to just go for it! Your logic really makes sense after all.

**cocoamilo: **So glad you like it! This arc will unfortunately be short...only 4 chapters left. I finally realized where I'm taking this story, only I still keep changing things in the plot, haha. I'm just never satisfied I guess...!

**MaryxCat36: **Yep, these last few chapters are just all action-action-action! Yush, Aizen should be beaten with a stick. :I**  
><strong>

**Guest: **I suppose I made it seem that way with not posting anything for 9 months...that's what college does to ya. But I am back! I'm pretty proud of myself for doing 4 chapters this summer, and I definitely plan on taking this story to the end. I'm so glad you like it!

**And as always, thanks for anyone who added this to their favorites and/or are following this!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to make clear that Marise was NOT raped by Rimen, the sex was consesaul. I don't tolerate writing rape without doing proper research and I hope it wasn't portrayed as such. Who wouldn't want some of that sexy Rimen~? Mari just couldn't resist, haha. (He is just another side of Shinji, after all. :P)Hopefully the next chapter will be out next week! **Leave a review please!**


	37. World So Wrong

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know it's been just over a month since I've updated...I'M SORRY. With it being down to the wire and mostly action...well, action is just harder for me to write. And this chapter is basically ALL action...but after this, it'll start to wind down as the story comes to a close. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: World So Wrong<strong>

**Recommended Song: "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin**

Marise continued to run through the city, looking left and right. She furrowed her brow, growing slightly frustrated at the fact that she hadn't seen Rimen yet…knowing the anime inside and out, Mari was sure she would be able to spot anyone who resembled Lupin from a mile away, but so far…there was no sight of him.

In LaLa Land, spiritual pressures couldn't be detected, which was both a blessing and a curse. Mari was glad that Rimen wouldn't be able to track her down, but if she had the ability to sense where he was…that would help quite a bit. Unfortunately, there was no such luck for her.

She pulled her cap further down her eyes. A few of her blonde curls were beginning to escape from beneath her cap, making it appear as though she had short hair. As she flew through the city, her long trench coat flapped in the wind behind her, appearing as a cape.

"Wait a second," she murmured to herself, stopping in front of a mini-mart. She looked around, her blue eyes darkening, sensing that something wasn't quite right. The town was completely void of any other beings, though Mari could have sworn she heard faint breathing.

Pulling her cap over her eyes, Mari said, "I hear you, Rimen."

There was a dark chuckle, the sound of rustling clothes, and of feet landing on the ground. Mari didn't even have to lift her head, knowing that Rimen was standing a few yards to her left.

"Ya know at first appearance," he began, "Ya just come off as bein' a dumb blonde bitch. But seein' ya act so serious like this…it's pretty damn sexy. Tell ya what…I'm feelin' pretty fuckin' generous, so if ya wanna give this up right now, ya can, and ya can be my woman. Ya don't die and I'll fuck ya every night. It sounds like a win-win situation ta me."

Marise clenched her teeth, though managed to remain her composure. "And what of Shinji? And my mother? And everyone in Karakura Town?" She looked up at him with steely eyes. "Losing them doesn't sound like a win…it'll just be another loss, and I can't lose anyone else…not if I can help it."

She finally got a chance to look at him, and while he was dressed similarly to Lupin III, the colors of the character's normal outfit were inverted, to suit Rimen. He wore a green blazer, with a gold collared shirt underneath and black slacks.

Rimen twisted his mouth into a snarl of disgust, contempt in his eyes. "Have it yer fuckin' way then," he growled. "Why don't 'cha at least tell me why I'm in this douchebag getup? And who tha fuck are ya 'spose ta be anyway?"

"This is my Fullbring," Mari explained. "I choose the story, and my Fullbring makes the fantasy come alive. I'm Inspector Zenigata and you're Lupin III, master thief. It's my job," she finished, pulling out handcuffs. "to arrest you."

Rimen's eyebrows went up in slight surprise. "Oh, I see now…so ya think ya can catch me? Ya ain't even twenty years old…I'm over a hundred, bitch. We'll see who catches who."

"Then why don't you start running?" Mari asked quietly.

"Fine," Rimen muttered. Though instead of running away from her, Rimen made a full sprint toward her, coming at her at a lightning-fast speed.

Marise quickly pulled up her gunblade, hurling it forward to block his attack.

Rimen growled and flew back, the soles of his shoes skidding across the sidewalk.

Mari took a deep, shaky breath, holding up her blade again, in preparation for another one of his attacks. She was completely terrified of having to fight Shinji's Inner Hollow.

_If he has even a quarter of the strength Shinji does…_ Mari thought, biting her lower lip nervously. _I'm dead._

"Why ya lookin' unsure now, Blondie?" Rimen cackled, pulling out his Zanpakutō. "Show me that serious side of yers again. It really turns me on…!"

Mari frowned. The only lust he had right now was bloodlust…

She then remembered that she had more than just her gunblade to fight with. Opening her jacket, Mari pulled out a grenade. She placed the end of it in her mouth, pulling out the small part before hurling it in Rimen's direction.

An enormous explosion immediately went off, even sending Mari flying against a brick building.

_I…didn't think it would be that powerful…_ Mari coughed, sitting up. Her eyes went wide as she scanned the area for Rimen, but there was too much smoke.

She sensed him coming from behind, though she was too slow to move out of the way. "GAAH!" she screeched, as he pulled her up by the hair, her cap falling to the ground.

"Is that all ya fuckin' got?" Rimen chuckled, his tongue slipping out to glide against her cheek.

"Of…course…not," Mari seethed. In the next moment she held up her gunblade and began to focus her spiritual pressure into it, firing Reiatsu bullets.

"Shit!" Rimen cursed, as one of the bullets hit his hand, burning it. He dropped Mari and held his hand, the pink fire of her Reiatsu licking at his skin. "Damn her…" he muttered, narrowing his eyes at the small woman. Enough was enough…he had to get serious.

Using Sonido, Rimen quickly moved and struck his blade against her back, sending her flying onto face first onto the hard pavement. Mari let out a cry of pain, feeling many scrapes and bruises as her clothing ripped in various places, though recovered quickly from the attack, and pulled out two guns from her jacket. Despite the pain, she managed to move to quickly fire off more bullets.

Despite the bullets coming out at lightning speed and producing numerous shots, Rimen was still far faster than the attacks and easily dodged all of them.

Running out of ammo, Marise dropped her guns and pulled out her gunblade again, bringing it up against Rimen's own sword. They went at it for the new few minutes. Mari was giving it everything she had, and it showed from how much her body was beginning to tire, sweat forming at her brow, her breaths coming out labored.

Rimen, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying himself and looked as though he could go at it for days.

_Fiddlesticks!_ Mari cursed in her mind, furrowing her brows in frustration. This was nearly impossible…! How would she be able to capture him…? He was too strong…!

Realizing that she needed to take another plan of action, Marise pulled her blade away. She turned around and began to run.

This created an uproar of laughter from Rimen. "Ain't I 'spose ta be tha one who runs? Look who's chasin' who now, babe!" With a maniacal grin, Rimen went after her. He was having too much fun with this little blonde…it was unfortunate that he had to kill her, but he might as well enjoy this time while he could.

Mari clenched her teeth, continuing to run so that she could buy more time to think of her next move… Her arsenal was dwindling, though she still had her numerous handcuffs. Marise pulled two of them out, holding one in each hand, and looked down at them. There had to be more two these pieces of metal than just for restraining someone…

Turning around, Mari let out a cry as she thrust her arms forward. To Rimen's shock and Mari's delight, the handcuffs began to lengthen quickly, appearing as whips.

_FUCK!_ Rimen through angrily. He managed to dodge one of the handcuffs, though Marise quickly aimed the other one straight at his head. The hit landed and Rimen stumbled backwards, muttering numerous curses under his breath.

Thinking she now had an advantage, Mari continued to use the handcuffs as whips, swinging them left and right.

Rimen grit his teeth, though his frown soon turned into a wide grin as he grabbed hold onto one of the cuffs.

Mari's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat as she gasped. _No!_ Mari tried to pull the chain back, though Rimen had a tight grip. Trying to quickly recuperate, Marise attempted to swing the other chain at him, though he grabbed a hold of that one too.

"Well, lookee here…" Rimen chuckled. "Seems like I got tha best of ya, babe."

Marise gasped as he yanked hard on the chains, pulling her toward him. She let go of the chains in hopes of making an escape, though Rimen had already pulled her close enough to where he was able to reach her.

She never felt more paralyzed with fear than when she saw the Hollow open his mouth, a red cero forming in his mouth. She opened her mouth to scream, though no sound came out as the wide beam hit her directly.

Her vision was lost for a second as she became blinded by the light. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her entire body felt the full force of the attack, as though flames were licking at her open wounds.

When the cero dissipated, Marise fell onto her knees. Her clothing was ripped in multiple places, revealing burns, scars and bruises. Her hair felt into a crumpled heap around her shoulders, her blue eyes were now dull, the life sucked out of them, and her lips parted as she let out small pants.

This was it…all Mari could feel was the pain that filled her entire body, a feeling so strong, that it almost had a numbing effect…almost.

Her entire body felt heavy all of a sudden, and she braced herself from falling on her face by placing her hands onto the pavement. Marise watched as her own sweat, tears, and blood began to fall onto the ground, running together, creating a twisted work of art. Her breathing became more and more shallow, and while she tried her hardest to get back on her feet…her body just wouldn't listen.

The severity of her situation was finally beginning to sink in, as a range of emotions flooded through her. Marise's bottom lip began to quiver, and she bit it hard, willing herself to not shed tears…but how could that be possible? She was an emotional person, overly-so, and it was impossible for her not to express everything she felt.

And what she felt right now was…despair, hopeless, terrified… Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she let out a choked sob, finally allowing her body to rest as she turned to lie on her back. Her body began to tremble as her sobs racked through her, and she suddenly felt so cold…cold and alone.

How could she have lost…? She was so close, and had tried so hard. "No…" she whispered, trying to wipe the tears away, though they continued to stream down her cheeks. "No, no, no, no, no…NO!" she then shrieked, rage coursing through her. She was so angry at herself! Why couldn't she be stronger!? Why, why, WHY?!

Everything hurt…even the sun above, which represented purity and light, was beginning to hurt her eyes. With much pain Mari lifted her arm and tried to shield her eyes from the burning light, though the appendage felt like it weighed a ton, and she allowed it to fall back onto the ground.

The sun was soon blocked, though Mari wished it wasn't, as she saw Rimen loom over her, a twisted grin on his face.

He knelt down beside her, and grabbed her face roughly in one hand. Mari whimpered slightly, as pain quickly shot through her body, though she forced herself to remain quiet. She was about to die, but she was not going to give this monster the satisfaction of hearing her cry.

She wanted to spit at him as he leaned down, his nose just skimming hers. Mari at first thought that he was going to kiss her, though he merely smirked, searching her eyes. He was delighted at what he saw…acceptance that she had lost, though she still hated him. He enjoyed that too. Her pain, her hatred, her despair…it all caused him so much pleasure…he couldn't get enough of torturing this blonde woman.

"Well, Goldie," he murmured wickedly. "Ya put up quite tha fight…I didn't think ya'd have that much strength in ya, ta be honest… But ya and I both know this is tha end of the road for ya." His smile then turned into a frown. "If ya had just been cooperative, I could've satisfied ya better than Shinji ever could have."

Despite enjoying seeing the woman in pain, Rimen still couldn't help but feel some sort of pull toward her…a part of him wanted to rip her apart piece by piece and have her blood stain her clothing, but the other part of him…wanted to keep her and take her to his bed…have her scream out his name in ecstasy, have her look at him the way she looked at the bastard Shinji…with love and acceptance in her eyes.

But he hated this woman for making him feel these unknown emotions. It confused him, and made him question things…he couldn't have that. Therefore, it was best that she be eliminated before he changed his mind and decided to keep her.

"No…" Mari then whispered, tears forming at her eyes once more.

"What?" Rimen seethed, clenching his teeth hard.

She shook her head and croaked, "Shinji…he's the greatest lover I'll ever have. I'm so thankful that I was able to spend the time I had with him." She then looked at Rimen with such contempt in her eyes, a rotten feeling sunk in the pit of his stomach. "It's so unfair," she whispered bitterly, "That you're taking the life of such a wonderful man. I would be more than happy to die r_ight now_ if it meant Shinji could come back."

Rimen's eyes widened slightly, taken aback by her words. He obviously didn't deserve to have this life, after what he had done, but did that mean he didn't want it? Who was this bitch to tell him all of this, what he did and didn't deserve? Fuck her…!

Disgusted, Rimen opened his mouth wide, preparing to fire another cero to finally finish the annoying woman off.

Mari closed her eyes, sniffling a little as she waited for her end to arrive. However, when nothing happened and she heard a choking sound, she opened her eyes to find Rimen's entire body convulsing. Her eyes widened in seeing that his own eyes were beginning to roll in the back of his head.

"What's…going on?" she whispered, watching the sight with horror.

She then realized that Shinji was beginning to break through, and hope filled her. "SHINJI!" she cried, sitting up, despite the tremendous amount of pain it caused her. But she didn't care…she knew he was there, and that he had heard her… "Shinji, I'm right here!"

"No…" Rimen grunted. He pulled away from Mari as he began thrashing about. His hands went to his head as he tried desperately to keep his other half inside. "I'm not gonna fuckin' lose to ya…!" he screamed.

Unfortunately for Rimen, Shinji was stronger in him in that he had something to actually fight for. He had a family, the Visored, and friends, Ichigo and those in Soul Society, and someone to love…Mari. The most important person in his life, the person he would risk everything for just to protect her, just to see her smile.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" he shrieked, as he slowly began to lose control.

Mari was able to sit up fully and her hands went over her mouth, tears of joy now falling as she saw Rimen beginning to disappear. The white skin was turning to a normal color, she saw familiar, laughing brown eyes, and…oh! How she missed that perverted, goofy grin!

_Sh-Shinji…_ she thought, hiccupping a sob.

"Ah…fuck…" Shinji groaned his hands on his back as he stretched his sore muscles. "That was one fuckin' ride…" His clothes had also changed to the normal attire Lupin III wore…red blazer, navy blue shirt, khaki pants…and one of the crazy ties Mari had gotten him.

He looked over and saw Marise sitting on the ground. His eyes widened in seeing how beaten she was and he quickly went over to her. "Mari…!" he cried, pulling her up into her arms so that she was standing. "Goddamn it, look at ya… How could ya take on that bastard all by yerself?" he chided.

Despite the pain, Marise looked up at him, and beamed, her eyes swimming with tears. She shook her head, too overcome with emotion to even form words.

Shinji's expression softened and he leaned forward, kissing her forehead lightly. He pulled away from her a little, though Mari's eyes widened and she held onto him again, afraid to let go.

Shinji chuckled. "Mari, as happy I am at havin' ya touch me…ya need ta put an end to this story."

Marise pulled away, slightly confused, but looked down to see that he had put his hands out in front of him. Finally understanding, she pulled out the handcuffs, securing them onto him.

It was all over now…her goal was to capture Lupin III, and she had done just that.

In order to officially leave LaLa land, however, Mari had to somehow voice that there was a "happily ever after." But she was still so distraught and without a voice, that she could only hiccup sobs.

Shinji placed his hands on each of her cheeks and rested his forehead against hers, murmuring, "So…they lived happily ever after?"

Mari sniffled and just nodded. This was enough to end her Fullbring. Their surroundings began to whirl around them, everything becoming a swirling mix of colors as they were transported back to his room in the warehouse.

The moment they were back, Marise immediately jumped into Shinji's arms, hugging him tightly. "Sh-Shinji…!" she whimpered, burying her face in his chest. "You're back…! You're really back!"

Shinji wrapped his arms around her frame, holding her just as tightly. However, he loosened his hold in feeling her whimper slightly, feeling incredibly guilty.

"N-No, I'm okay…" Mari said quickly, looking up at him.

"No, yer not okay," Shinji replied, his eyes hardening. "Ya've got serious injuries." He ran a hand through his hair, guilt in his eyes. "And it's all my fuckin' fault…"

Mari shook her head. "No, don't say that, Shinji! This wasn't your fault at all! I-I'm just…so happy that you're back. If you were to be gone forever…" Mari placed her hands against her face, the tears falling once more. "I-I couldn't live…"

"Mari…" Shinji whispered, his heart aching. He pulled her to him once more, though held her gently this time, and smoothed her hair back. What would have happened had Shinji not been able to break through? Mari would have surely died at the hands of his Inner Hollow, and Shinji would once more spiral into depression. He realized that even living away from her was difficult, but living without her completely…was merely impossible.

His Goldilocks yanked on his tie, pulling his face down to hers, and pressed her lips against his in a ferociously passionate kiss, which was very unusual for her. However, these were rare circumstances, and Mari never wanted to feel like everything she loved was slipping away from her…

Shinji kissed her back just as hard, his fingers tangling into her curls to angle her head and deepen the kiss.

Mari moaned at the familiar, wonderful sensation that went through her in feeling his lips, his tongue, his hands all over her again…she loved him so much…

They pulled away, just to catch their breaths. Mari of course wanted more, but now was not the time, and while Shinji would have gladly continued to hold his beloved, he knew that he had to treat her injuries first.

"Sit," he ordered, gently guiding her to sit on the bed.

"But…Shinji…!" Mari protested.

"And here," Shinji said, holding out a tissue for her to wipe her eyes and nose.

Marise twisted her lips into a dissatisfied pout, and just to annoy him, grabbed his tie, using it as a tissue.

"MARI!" he cried.

"Don't yell at me…!" she whimpered. "Or I just might cry again!"

Shinji chuckled and began to treat her injuries. Marise blushed as she felt his Reiatsu along with the Kidō spell against her skin…how could she be feeling aroused at a time like this…? She bit her lower lip to suppress a moan, and instead pouted, "Shinji, y-you're…you're doing it like that on purpose!"

He looked up and grinned at the blonde. "Who, me? Naw, this is just how ya use the healin' Kidō…feels like sex, doesn't it?"

"H-How can you say such an embarrassing thing out loud?!" Mari cried, covering her blushing face with her hands.

Shinji removed her hands and kissed both of them, looking up at her with his deep brown eyes. "I promise to make all of this up ta ya, Mari."

Mari's blush deepened as she averted her eyes, feeling naked under his intense gaze. "Y-You Yanki pervert…" she muttered. "You don't have to do that. Are you done yet?" she then asked impatiently, puffing out her cheeks.

"Yeah…" Shinji sighed tiredly. "That's tha best I can do for now."

"Okay, then let's go!"

"What?" he scoffed. "Where?" Wasn't that it? Rimen had been defeated, so everything should have gone back to normal…right?

Marise turned to him with wide eyes. He didn't know…? Oh, of course he didn't…Rimen had been out while all of this had been going on. "Shinji," she said, urgency clear in her voice. "We have to move quickly." Her breath caught in her throat, and she nearly broke down again.

"Mari, what's wrong?" Shinji asked quickly, grabbing her arms and shaking her lightly.

"Rimen…" she whispered, looking up at him with frantic eyes. "He broke into Soul Society and released Aizen…"

"WHAT?"

"A-And…Aizen is here…he…he took Mama and is turning all the Visored into Vasto Lorde to make a new army!"

For a second, it was as if time had stood still. Shinji's grip on Mari loosened and he pulled away. He grit his teeth, seething with fury, "That fuckin' bastard…!"

"They're not here anymore!" Mari gasped, looking outside his room. She turned to Shinji, panicked. "They…must have already transformed! Aizen, Mama…they're all gone!"

Shinji looked out to see that she was right. He was beginning to return to his normal, calm self, but that was only because he knew he had to go through this with a clear mind. "Aizen probably figured out that ya would set me free," he muttered. "So he must be in Karakura Town to collect his one thousand souls."

Mari knit her brows in confusion. "What?" she asked, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Aizen's ultimate goal is ta sacrifice all of tha souls in Karakura Town to attain the Royal Key. Once he has that, he has control of all of fuckin' Soul Society, which he can use to take control of the Human World too…if he does that…we're all fuckin' done for."

Mari's jaw dropped, appalled. "We…We have to stop them!" she cried.

"Ya read my mind, Goldie," Shinji muttered, already out the door. "Come on, let's go."

He was going to put an end to this madness, once and for all.

* * *

><p>Shinji and Mari quickly ran out of the Visored warehouse. Both of them knew in which direction to run, as there was no point in anyone trying to conceal their spiritual pressure now…Aizen wanted everyone to know just how much power he had in his arsenal, and wanted to see how much fear he could instill in his soon-to-be-victims.<p>

Marise was trembling as she ran; worry clear on her face as they neared the area where Aizen and the others were. Shinji, however, remained calm and quiet. He planned on saving all of his anger for one man.

"P-Papa!" Mari gasped, when she saw her father gasped in Shinigami robes. That wasn't all that surprised her, but all along him he was strapped with heavy artillery. Mari pulled out her own weapon, where her gun had transformed back into its normal state. It now felt much lighter compared to thinking about all of the weapons her father currently possessed…they were much more elaborate and menacing.

Soichiro lifted his head and looked straight at his daughter, sorrow in his coffee-colored eyes. "Marise…I'm sorry," he said faintly. "I'll explain all of this later." Relief instantly struck him when he heard her voice, glad to see that she was all right…

The two had arrived not long after Aizen made his own appearance, his army of Hollowfied Visored behind him. He also still held Lucille captive, her neck bound to chains that went around her wrist, a rope leading from the middle, where it rested in Aizen's hand.

Marise ran to stand beside her father, with Shinji right behind her. She looked in surprise to see that Ryu was also standing there.

"I'm…glad you're okay," Ryu mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Ryu…" Mari began, worried. "You shouldn't be here! It's not safe!"

He looked up at her with hard, cold blue eyes. "She's my mother too…" he whispered.

Mari stared at him for a few moments before nodding. She grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Then let's save her together," she said back, a small smile on her face.

She noticed that her brother's skin was tainted green, and around his feet grew some vegetation…it was small, but only because Ryu was using his spiritual pressure to keep it to the ground…he was trying hard to keep his emotions in check (which he was usually so good at), but seeing his mother bound like that had his blood boiling… It took all of his willpower not to charge at the bastard…

Mari licked her dry lips, watching her brother in awe. So he had abilities as well…she should have figured as much. She probably had known about it all along, though when she lived in her fantasy, Marise had tried to deny nearly everything in her life…his powers was one of them.

"Shinji…?" Mari began, turning to her lover. She saw that he was looking in the direction of Aizen, but more specifically, to all of the Vasto Lorde standing behind him.

Even though Marise had told him what Aizen had planned to do, Shinji was still shocked… His brown eyes were wide as saucers, mouth slightly agape in seeing his family having turned into monsters… Their eyes were lifeless, and they were shrieking and howling like animals, crazed for blood and power…

Shinji clenched his teeth, trying to hold in his anger, but it was difficult. His attention was averted when he looked down to see that Mari had taken his hand, squeezing it gently. He looked into her watery blue eyes, and gave her a reassuring smile, though Mari still felt sad.

_That…could have happened to Shinji…_ Mari thought, trying to will the oncoming tears away. She only wished she could have saved the others as well…

But Aizen Sōsuke was a powerful man.

They were all gathered in an area that was free of Human beings…it was quite an open area too, so as not to destroy any buildings around them. This was pointless to Aizen, however, as Karakura Town would end up in ruins anyway, but he would humor the little heroes.

"AIZEN!" Ichigo roared, pulling out his large sword. "Enough is enough!" He pointed his blade up at the man. "This ends today."

"I agree, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen murmured softly. "My plan has been put off for far too long." He looked toward Marise and Shinji, his smile fading a little. "So I see you've escaped your Inner Hollow, Hirako-taichō."

Shinji curled his upper lip at him in disgust. "Ya know there was no way I could be outta the picture before I saw ya dead."

"Hmm. So it seems."

Shinji looked at Mari, shocked as he saw her pull out her gun, ready for battle. "Whaddya think yer doin'?" he asked incredulously.

Marise looked up at him as though he were dense. "Um…hello! There's going to be a huge fight, in case you didn't know."

Shinji shook his head. "Un-unh. No way, Mari."

"What?" she replied, irritated.

"There's no fuckin' way I'm lettin' ya do this. Stay outta this battle."

She turned up to him, narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"Mari, I gave ya basic care back at tha warehouse for yer injuries, but ya still need time ta heal. At least let Orihime-chan finish healin' ya."

Orihime popped up from Ichigo's side and came over. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock as she saw Mari's injuries. "Oh yes, please Mari-chan!" she begged, taking the blonde girl's hand. "Let's go to the side and I can heal you in a jiffy!"

But Marise pulled her arm away from the auburn-haired girl. "No!" she cried. "I'll never get stronger if I let everyone else fight my battles for me…! That is _my_ mother up there!" she shouted, pointing to where Lucille was. "And I'm going to save her!"

_Mari…_ Lucille thought, as she watched her daughter. She shook her head, proud tears streaming down her cheeks. She had always been afraid that her daughter would grow up to be selfish, only caring for herself, but it turned out…she had really matured for good.

And despite the situation she was currently in…all of the chaos going on around them…it shaped her to be a better person.

"Enough of this," Aizen muttered, his smile now completely gone. "I'm through wasting time." With a snap of his fingers, the Visored-turned-Vasto Lorde immediately flew forward to attack.

After Aizen had escaped, Yamamoto had sent a select group of Captains and Lieutenants to defend Karakura Town and defeate Aizen.

"Wait!" Kira Izuru cried, his blue eyes frantic. "We're supposed to…fight them?" He didn't know how he felt about attacking his captain…even if he was Hollowfied.

Izuru didn't have much of a say, however, as his captain came straight at him, bringing his sword down against Kira's.

"Ōtoribashi-taichō!" he cried. "Please, it's me!"

"It's no use," Shinji muttered to him, watching a Hollowfied Hiyori. "They probably can't hear ya, after what that fuckin' bastard did… That's it," he growled. "I'm goin' Bankai."

"I would advise you against that, Shinji-san!" Urahara shouted from his post, where he and Yoruichi were fighting off a Hollowfied Lisa and Love. "It's been too short of a time since Rimen has been silenced. If you release that much energy that quickly, you take the risk of him taking control again."

Shinji clenched his teeth, realizing that his old friend was right. He also felt slightly guilty when he caught Mari looking at him, worry plainly seen in her clear blue eyes. "Don't worry, love," he said gently to her, skimming his fingers along her cheek. "I won't lose control again."

She bit her lower lip, and asked, "Promise?"

He held out his finger to her. "Pinky promise."

Mari couldn't help but smile (despite the situation they were in), and entwined her pinky around his. They had made a promise two years ago, and that was over Shinji not standing her up on their first "date." But now…that promise held so much more meaning.

"LOOK OUT!" Shinji cried, pushing his lover out of the way. Mari let out a small cry, but realized that Shinji had just protected her from a Hollowfied Hiyori.

Mari landed on the ground and looked up with frantic eyes. Even when normal, Hiyori was a frightening girl, but here…she didn't even look Human. Marise looked around her and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach… The Visored…the carefree, laughing bunch she had been around were now…monsters.

They were completely Hollowfied, not only wearing their mask, but having the rest of their bodies match that appearance…

Kensei, who was currently fighting Shunsui, had grown to quite a menacing size, hunched over as he thrust one punch after another at the man clad in the pink kimono. Shunsui had already pulled out his twin blades, Katen Kyokotsu.

"Damn it, Hiyori," Shinji muttered. He didn't want to hurt her…but she wasn't letting up one bit. She took every single opportunity to pounce on him and land an attack.

The other Shinigami weren't faring much better. Ichigo had his hands full with a Hollowfied Mashiro running rampant all throughout the town, now playing the super villain, though in a much more twisted and terrifying way.

"I liked it better when she called me a fuckin' berry!" Ichigo cried, pulling his own mask down to increase his spiritual pressure. He brought his large blade up and slammed it against her to push her back. Ichigo couldn't help but wince as he heard her shriek, hoping that he hadn't caused the Mashiro underneath the mask that much pain.

"We can't keep fighing them like this!" he finally shouted. "There's got to be some other way!"

"It's pointless, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen smirked, staring down at them from his high post. Every time one of them tried to attack him, he would send one of the Vasto Lorde Visored to attack and prevent any of them from getting too close. "The only way you can survive is to kill your friends…and you are incapable of doing something like that, correct? So you see…I've already won."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed. He was pitting friends against friends…forcing them to kill off the Visored…how much sicker could this man get?

Mari had managed to avoid a fight with any of the Visored, as they were already preoccupied fighting the others. She looked to see Shinji fighting Hiyori, the frail blonde man fighting Rose, Urahara and Yoruichi against Love and Lisa, Shunsui versus Kensei, Ichigo fighting Mashiro, and…her eyes widened in seeing her younger brother assisting the small pink-haired Shinigami (who gave Mari an annoying nickname), fighting Hachi.

"Good work, Veggie-head!" Yachiru giggled.

Ryu was beginning to control roots and had just blocked a Kidō spell from Hachi before it hit Yachiru.

"Ah…thanks," he mumbled. He turned to see Mari, and nodded his head over. Mari looked in that direction and saw her mother standing by a building, instead of being in the air next to Aizen. This was her chance…she could free her mother!

Not wasting any time, Mari quickly began to move, dodging left and right to avoid interrupting any fights or garnering any unwanted attention. She was only a few yards away from Lucille, though unfortunately, this didn't escape Hiyori's eyes.

Shinji raised a brow in confusion as Hiyori let out a roar, beginning to leap away. Why did she suddenly leave the fight…? He looked to where she was going. "Shit…! MARI!" he cried, hoping to warn her in time.

Marise was about to turn around to see what he wanted, though she let out a terrified gasp as Hiyori jumped in front of her, blocking the path to her mother. _No, I was so close!_ Mari thought.

Knowing that she would have to defend herself, Mari quickly pulled out her gun, releasing the long blade from it. "Hiyori…" she began. "I don't want to hurt you…!"

But Hiyori wasn't in there. The part of her that represented reason or rationality was no longer there. All that was left was a black hole, and a desire for blood and revenge.

Mari wanted to cover her ears as Hiyori let out a glass-shattering howl, before lunging at Mari for an attack. With wide, frantic eyes, Marise quickly held up her blade, trying hard to keep Hiyori at bay, but her feet began to slide backwards against the pavement.

_She's…too…strong…_ Mari thought, grunting as she tried her hardest to push her back. Unfortunately, Marise couldn't and let out a cry as Hiyori kicked her in the gut, sending her flying backwards.

Shinji, who was helping Kira against Rose, looked to see Marise skid against the ground. He wanted to go help her, though unfortunately, Rose was keeping him plenty busy…he also knew that Mari wouldn't like it if he stepped in, remembering how she said she wanted to fight her own battles.

_She really has matured quite a bit… _Shinji thought, remembering when he had first met her, she had run away when he saved her from a Hollow. But here she was, going into a battle head-on.

Mari grunted as she got up, wiping some blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. She began to fire the pink Reiatsu bullets at an accelerating rate, though Hiyori's sonido was incredible. She easily dodged them, running onto the side of the building before pouncing off, lunging herself at the curly blonde-haired woman once more.

Mari wasn't much an offensive fighter, especially when it relied on physical strength. However, she knew she would have to use force with her blade to get anywhere, and so using her Bringer Light, she flew toward Hiyori, heaving her blade over her head as she prepared for an attack.

"HAAAAAA!" Mari screamed, slamming her blade against Hiyori's face. The force of the impact sent Hiyori straight into the ground. Smoke and debris began to fly all over the place, and as Mari landed back on the ground, she began to grow worried.

What if she had hurt her badly…? She bit her lower lip as she waited for Hiyori to emerge, and when she appeared out of the hole, Mari's eyes widened in seeing that some of her mask had chipped off, revealing a brown eye.

It suddenly dawned on Marise. "That's it…" she whispered. That's how to free them…!

Quickly, Marise turned around and shouted to everyone, "GUYS! We can set them all free by breaking off their masks!"

"What?" Yoruichi questioned, turning to Kisuke. "Would that really work?"

"Hmm…" Urahara mused, blocking off another one of Love's attacks. "It makes sense…" He turned to the Shinigami and ordered, "PERFORM KONSO ON ALL OF THE VISORED!"

"Eh?" Mari asked, quirking her head to the side. "B-But I can't do that!" she sputtered, flailing her arms. She squeaked in seeing Hiyori lunge at her again, though Shinji stepped in front of her.

"Let's hope yer right, Goldie," he murmured, and when Hiyori was near enough, he struck the middle of her mask with the hilt of his blade. A bright white light exploded from the cracks created in the mask, and soon the entire mask shattered off of her face.

"What the fuck…?" Hiyori groaned, feeling lightheaded. She would have fallen flat on her face had Shinji not caught her.

He looked down at her with a wry smile. "Welcome back."

"Hiyo-chan, you're okay!" Mari cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"What the hell are ya crying for, dumbass?" Hiyori shouted, though quieted when her head began to hurt. "Geez…"

Mari and Shinji turned to watch as the Shinigami began to free the rest of the Visored using the same method.

Kira Izuru had just performed konso on his captain, and he let out a sigh of relief in seeing calm violet eyes and his captain's long blonde hair. "Ōtoribashi-taichō!" he exclaimed.

Rose placed a hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. "Thanks…my muse."

Urahara and Yoruichi had already set Lisa and Love free, and the four were now watching as they watched a normal Mashiro chasing Ichigo around.

"C'mon, Berry, play heroes and villains with me!" Mashiro squeaked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo cried.

"Yare, yare, you put up quite a fight, Kensei-kun," Shunsui laughed, slapping the gray-haired man on the back.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it!" Kensei shouted. "I'm still sore there! Geez, for a man who looks all friendly, you're not one to take it easy in a fight."

"Thank you both for freeing me," Hachigen said softly, looking down at Ryu and Yachiru.

"No problem, Big Man!" Yachiru giggled.

Ryu shrugged. "I didn't really do anything…" He looked over to see Marise beckoning him, and went over to her.

"No…" Aizen whispered, his hands going to his head. "No, NO, NO!"

"Quick, Ryu!" Mari said urgently. "He's distracted…we can free Mama!"

Ryu nodded and the two siblings ran over to where there mother was.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucille hissed. "Haven't you put yourselves in enough danger?"

Mari placed her hands on her hips and puffed out her cheeks. "And you think we did all that just to _not_ save you? You're crazy, Mama!"

Ryu pulled some large leaves off a nearby tree and threw them. They immediately turned into sharp blades, effectively cutting off the ropes that held Lucille, freeing her.

"Oh…my babies," Lucille croaked, hugging her two children tightly.

Mari felt tears prick at her eyes, though this time, she was able to hold them back. "Come on, it's not safe here!" The three quickly ran back to the group, however, Aizen had noticed their escape.

Now he didn't have anyone hostage…! His plan was falling apart…!

"You may have defeated my army…" he seethed, his body beginning to tremble as rage overtook him. "Though I will still carry out my plan."

"Give it up," Soichiro stated calmly. "I no longer have to hold back against you, Aizen." He looked over at his wife, who gave him a small smile, and his heart instantly soared…he knew he had been forgiven. "I'm going to rip you apart," he said menacingly.

Lucille watched in awe as her husband pulled out two large machine guns, and began to fire at the man above. She had never seen Soichiro when he wore his Shinigami attire, and to see him like this…it was incredible.

Aizen merely smirked and took the bullets head on, earning surprised gasps from everyone.

"What…?" Soichiro whispered, to see that the man was still standing after he had fired several hundred bullets. "But how…?"

Aizen grinned manically. "Blame yourselves for binding me with the most indestructible tools in Soul Society…! Though I have a few injuries on the inside, it's nothing compared to how this is all going to end. I can take a few hits in order for this plan to be carried out. Is that all you've got, Asahina Soichiro?"

"Damn you!" Soichiro cursed, glaring at him. He dropped his machine guns and pulled out a rifle that had a long, thin blade at the end, similar to Mari's weapon. "Then I'm just going to keep shooting until all of your inner organs start to fail…until that thing you call a heart is no longer beating…!"

Aizen was tired of teasing the poor fool and finally pulled out his Zanpakutō, activating his Shikai.

"Ky_ō_ka Suigetsu," he murmured, smiling deviously.

"NO!" Shinji shouted.

"We can't let him use it on everybody!" Urahara cried.

Isshin, Ichigo, Soichiro and Urahara ran forward to corner Aizen, each of them going at the man with everything they had.

However, Aizen lifted his hand and murmured a forbidden Kidō spell. The four were bound by an invisible barrier, and the all let out screams of pain as a searing jolt was sent through each of them. It continued to drain them of their energy until they collapsed onto the ground, barely breathing.

The others watched in horror as Aizen looked up at them.

"GAH!" Mari cried, her hands going to her head. Everything felt so…hazy and heavy…like she was suffocating…was this Aizen's Shikai…? Was he also creating some awful fantasy…?

Aizen walked over to where Soichiro laid nearly limp on the ground. His smile turning into a deep frown, Aizen kicked the man in the head.

"No, STOP!" Lucille shriek, running to her husband. Marise pulled her mother back and they both sank to the ground, growing weaker under the effects of Aizen's Shikai.

Everyone was now lying on the ground, nearly out of power. Aizen was also greatly weakened, though not so much as the others.

He threw his head back and began to laugh hysterically. "Yes…YES…!" he shouted. "Now I can finally attain the Royal—"

His speech was cut short, however, when a long blade pierced straight through his chest from behind.

"Kill, Kamishini no Yari."

**To Be Continued**

**: : : MY THANKS TO : : :**

**Page-Mistress: **Haha, yep, you were an inspiration alright! :D

**MaryxKat36: **His ass definitely got handed to him by both Mari AND Shinji! Take that, Rimen! (But I still think you're sexy. XD)

**Savlator-HeartBreaker: **We all get kinda crazy when talking to people, Mari more so than others, but...I'm happy you could relate to her. ^^**  
><strong>

**Forgetful Insanity: **This fic has a lot of humor in it. :D And I love Lucille, lol.

**Chocoholic123: **Umm...alright? XDDD**  
><strong>

**And also a huge thank you to anyone that added this to their favorites or are following it!**

**Author's Note: **DUN, DUN, DUNNN...! HO. LY. HELL. Shit just got serious. Bet you all didn't see that coming. 8D (But it had to happen...in my Bleach world, this is what SHOULD happen...along with Ulquiorra coming back and him and Orihime getting together, lol.)

I gotta say, Mari was pretty badass in this chapter...and then she turns into her whiny, crybaby, dramatic self...oh Shinji, you need to learn that you no longer wear a tie, but Mari's "snot/tears tissue." This isn't a new thing, yet you still act surprised when she does it.

Kinda disapppointed that I only got two reviews for the last chapter... DO YOU GUYS REALIZE THIS FIC IS ALMOST OVER? Just three more chapters left!**  
><strong>


End file.
